


No sound but the Wind

by tchalamet



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 234,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchalamet/pseuds/tchalamet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry lavora come barista insieme a Zayn in un pub appena fuori dal campus della NYU, ma è sempre a corto di denaro.<br/>Louis è uno studente di Economia con la passione per l'arte.<br/>Quando Zayn procura ad Harry un lavoro come modello ad una lezione di arte, il suo corpo nudo non potrà che attrarre gli occhi curiosi e blu di Louis...<br/>(Cap 2, pov Louis) <br/>-Andiamo Harry, stamattina ti ho visto nudo, potresti anche cercare di scambiare due parole con me, no?-<br/>Non appena pronunciai quella frase, capendo che probabilmente stavo forzando qualcosa che lui non aveva intenzione nemmeno di iniziare, mi pentii.<br/>-Stamattina non mi hai visto nudo, ma solo senza vestiti, è diverso. Comunque fanno otto dollari. E divertiti con la tua ragazza.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boulevard of broken dreams

Harry  
Il buco nel quale vivevo non era mai stato più disordinato di quel momento, ma la cosa non mi infastidiva per niente. Ormai erano poche le cose che mi toccavano, non perché non mi importasse del mondo o perché ero particolarmente depresso, avevo superato quella fase. Non permettevo che le persone mi potessero deludere semplicemente perché le evitavo, evitavo di dare confidenza, di fidarmi, di parlare dei fatti miei, evitavo. Poche erano le persone che mi conoscevano e quasi tutte non erano in quel continente. Trasferirmi a New York era stata la scelta migliore per me, diciannovenne incompreso, solo, sognatore un tempo, sfigato, drogato. Le avevo tutte io e ne sorridevo, sorridevo della mia condizione patetica e del fatto che ne fossi a conoscenza quasi solo io. Mi piaceva stare da solo, mi piaceva fare finta che non me ne importasse niente ed iniziavo a crederci, iniziavo ad abituarmici.  
Ogni giorno indossavo quella maschera usurata dal tempo, piena di cicatrici rimarginate, ma che non per quello avevano smesso di fare male. Il male era sopportabile, il male mi piaceva, adoravo quando bruciava perché significava che ero in grado di sentire qualcosa. Avevo dei problemi e questo era più chiaro a me che agli altri. “La consapevolezza rende l'uomo libero, Harry”. Me lo ripetevo, a volte. Però non amavo lamentarmi, come potevo farlo quando c'era gente che stava peggio di me? Avevo un letto nel quale dormire, un lavoro, faticavo a mettere soldi da parte, ma tutto sommato ce la facevo, come potevo, ma ci riuscivo.  
Mi accesi una sigaretta, mi sdraiai sul letto sfatto e presi in mano il libro che stavo leggendo in quei giorni. Leggere aiutava a calmarmi e mi faceva stare bene. Qualsiasi libro per me aveva del potenziale e meritava di essere letto. Non mi importava di essere quello strano, mi importava di quello che mi piaceva. Passai le ore prima di andare al lavoro così, fumando, leggendo Hemingway, immaginandomi un mondo lontano, pensando di essere nato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, pensando che i miei sogni fossero scomparsi insieme alla mia adolescenza o che si fossero persi per strada, una strada che ovviamente era sempre stata in fottuta salita.  
Era sempre stato così nella mia vita, la sensazione di inadeguatezza non sarebbe passata solo perché ero cresciuto e avevo un bel faccino, quell'alone nero che si era appiccicato alla mia pelle come resina, non poteva essere tolto, sarebbe servita una buona dose di calore a scaldarmi affinché potessi strappare via con le unghie la patina che mi separava dal mondo intero.  
Ero arrivato alla conclusione che essere soli non era poi così male, visto che il passato mi faceva ancora così paura da rimuoverlo dai miei pensieri, come se fosse in divieto di sosta, una rimozione forzata e coatta.

Ero in turno con Zayn, era stato lui a trovarmi quel lavoro da barista in quel pub, il Fantom, appena fuori dal campus dell'università. Il locale ancora vuoto ed in ordine, mi appariva diverso senza la massa informe di studenti spocchiosi e viziati che venivano ogni sera ad ubriacarsi e a spassarsela cercando qualche emozione al di fuori della loro vita patetica. Li compativo, li consideravo inferiori, macchiette in un mondo omologato, pieno di regole che loro amavano seguire, facendo finta di essere alternativi se perdevano a birra-pong e dovevano bere fino a vomitare. Già, questi giochi da confraternita che mi facevano ribrezzo, i soliti figli di papà che avevano tutto dalla vita e che avrebbero occupato i posti migliori della società solo perché potevano permetterselo, solo perché erano stati più fortunati a nascere dove erano nati, perfetti nelle loro divise, perfetti nelle loro convinzioni, perfetti ma estremamente inutili. Io ridevo di loro così come loro ridevano di me.  
-Ti ho trovato un lavoro, bello.-  
Zayn strascicava ogni parola e spesso la metà di quello che diceva non aveva senso alcuno, ma era mio amico, non in senso convenzionale, ma era l'unico che avessi.  
-Io ho già un lavoro.-  
Vidi i suoi occhi scuri stringersi in una fessura, divertiti. Si mosse il ciuffo con la mano destra, quella coperta dai mille tatuaggi che lo rendevano il duro della situazione. Lo faceva sempre quando le mani non avevano un posto preciso in cui mettersi. Lui era un duro, uno spaccone che amava rimorchiare qualsiasi essere respirante che glielo facesse diventare duro. Era così, era bello, era stronzo e consapevole di essere entrambe le cose. E gli piaceva scopare. Non gliene facevo una colpa, scopare piaceva anche a me, solo che ero leggermente più selettivo di lui.  
-Questo lavoro ti farà guadagnare trecento bigliettoni in un paio d'ore.-  
-Cazzo Zayn, lo sai che non mi prostituisco!-  
Ridemmo entrambi di gusto, come solo con lui potevo fare, come solo con lui riuscivo a fare.  
-E' per il corso d'arte. Devi fare da modello a quegli sfigati.....nudo.-  
Ok, aveva lasciato il piccolo particolare per il finale. Trecento dollari per mostrare il mio corpo non pensavo di valerli, non pensavo che me li avrebbero mai dati.  
-Eddai Harry, non è mica chissà ché, io l'ho già fatto e sono ancora vivo, no? E con quei soldi puoi farci tante cose.-  
Sì, potevo pagarci l'affitto o comprarmi qualche vestito o qualche libro, comprarmi del fumo e sballarmi un po', farmi un tatuaggio. Potevo farlo, avrei sopportato i sorrisetti e i commentini. I soldi mi servivano.  
-Quando dovrei farlo?-  
Sorrise e il suo volto si illuminò. Era uno di quei ragazzi che te li immagini sulle copertine di qualche rivista, vestiti all'ultima moda, con lo sguardo imbronciato, pubblicizzando jeans o profumi.  
-Domani mattina alle 10. Avevo già dato per scontato che tu ci andassi.-  
C'era da aspettarselo, aveva deciso per me, ma non mi infuriai, lui era così.  
Verso le sei il locale iniziò a riempirsi e noi a sgobbare preparando cocktails, servendo birre e lavando bicchieri. Ormai io e lui lavoravamo in turno sempre insieme ed eravamo affiatati. Allora misi la mia maschera come sempre ed iniziai a servire con il sorriso quella gente della quale non mi interessava un cazzo. Già.  
Alle undici il frastuono e la musica mi avevano già stancato.  
Mi rallegrai un po' solo quando arrivarono Brit, Dana e altre ragazze con loro e si sedettero al tavolo, chiamandomi a gran voce. La prima era una ragazza esuberante, capelli blu, rasati da un lato e più lunghi dall'altro, occhi celesti, carnagione chiara e dei chili in più che la rendevano tonda, ma a lei non importava e nemmeno a me, la trovavo fantastica comunque. Dana invece era la tipica moretta americana, perfettina e studiosa, era al secondo anno della facoltà di Legge. Mi avvicinai a loro con due caraffe di birra sul vassoio.  
-Ragazze, ubriacatevi anche per me!-  
Appoggiai tutto mentre Brit era già stretta a me. Espansiva come sempre, solare come sempre, quello che non ero io, lo compensava lei.  
-Harry non sono mai stata più contenta di vederti.-  
-Oh, grazie. Penso che mi vedrai anche domani mattina.-  
-Grazie tesoro, ma se è un invito per dormire insieme devo declinare, lo sai, mi piacciono le vagine.-  
Tutto il tavolo rise di gusto. Il linguaggio di Brit non era poi diverso da quello di uno scaricatore di porto, ma si faceva voler bene. Ripresi il discorso.  
-No, ma domani voi pseudo aspiranti artisti avrete l'onore di disegnare il mio corpo nudo.-  
La risata generale si placò in un attimo mentre Brit rimase a bocca aperta, ed era raro sorprenderla con qualcosa. Intervenne anche Dana, sospirando con la ragazza che aveva di lato.  
-Perché cazzo studio legge io...-  
Sorrisi. Forse perché suo padre era un senatore, forse perché la sua famiglia spingeva in quella direzione e perché lei voleva diventare qualcuno, per se stessa o per loro. Io non ero nessuno e mi andava più che bene così.  
-Harry fottuto Styles, domani avrai gli occhi puntati addosso da qualsiasi essere in quell'aula e non escludo che il prof. Russel faccia un pensierino sul tuo bel culetto.-  
Alzai le spalle, accennando un sorriso con aria distante, ma divertita, poi salutai le ragazze e raggiunsi di nuovo il bancone dove Zayn stava già dando di matto per le richieste continue di un gruppo di ragazzi Delta Sigma. Cercai di risollevare la situazione prima che lui esplodesse per poi iniziare una rissa e prenderle di santa ragione. Non era la prima volta che succedeva.  
-Ragazzi che ne dite se vi porto da bere ai tavoli io?-  
Mi guardarono storto per poi allontanarsi lentamente e facendo un casino assurdo, ridendo di noi. Era la normalità per me.  
-Giuro che li investo con la macchina, li faccio fuori quegli sbruffoni di merda, il rispetto per chi lavora non sanno nemmeno cosa sia cazzo....-  
Continuò a sproloquiare per tutto il tempo di preparazione del loro vassoio, pieno di birra, letteralmente. Ed io che pensavo di andare a casa ad un'ora decente. Mi sbagliavo di grosso. Ma era giovedì, perché non se ne andavano a letto invece che rompere le scatole a noi?  
Mi asciugai le mani nel grembiule, mi misi a posto i capelli che, disordinati e sudati, mi ricadevano sulla fronte dandomi non poco fastidio. “Prima o poi li avrei rasati a zero quei cazzo di ricci” lo ripetevo sempre a me stesso, ma non lo facevo mai. Presi i due vassoi e mi avvicinai lentamente al tavolo per otto vicino al biliardo e al maxi-schermo dove dei giocatori di football in HD correvano e se le davano di santa ragione. Cosa ci fosse di divertente in quello sport dovevo ancora capirlo realmente. Molto meglio guardare il nuoto ad esempio...no, molto meglio guardare i nuotatori, quello sì.  
-Ecco le vostre birre.-  
-Finalmente! La tua ragazza ce l'ha fatta a prepararle?-  
Stavano parlando di Zayn, era facile capirlo, ancora più facile ignorarli, come facevo sempre. Quella sera però non funzionò.  
-Cos'è, ti è passata la voglia di parlare? La bocca la usi per altro?-  
Tutti risero. Li guardai, coglioni divertiti, con i portafogli pieni, la vita facile, il letto caldo. Il tipo che aveva parlato si alzò per spalleggiarmi. Capelli rasati a zero, faccia carina sulla quale avrei stampato volentieri un gancio destro. Non che il mio gancio destro fosse fenomenale. Era Zayn quello che le dava, ed anche per bene.  
-Eddai, si fa per scherzare.-  
Poi mi uscì quello che non dovevo dire, mi uscirono quelle parole di getto, come se non sapessi esattamente come sarebbe andata a finire. Era quello che volevo.  
-Penso che ti piacerebbe che te lo succhiassi un po'.-  
E sorrisi, strafottente, ironico.  
Il pugno che presi non fece poi così male come credevo.

Due ore dopo, stavamo chiudendo. L'incasso della serata era già stato preso accuratamente dal proprietario che mi aveva anche intimato di non creare altre rogne, che ragazzi come me ne avrebbe trovati ovunque per fare quel lavoro. Ma non sarebbe stata l'ultima volta che avrei fatto a botte lì dentro, ne ero sicuro.  
Zayn mi curò il labbro spaccato e già gonfio. Mi pulsava, mi faceva sentire vivo. Il dolore mi ricordava che esistevo ancora, che nonostante tutto, ero reale.  
Mi accomodai su un seduta di quelle alte dietro al bancone. Il puzzo di alcohol, sudore e gente era diminuito, ma si infilava comunque dentro le narici, prepotente.  
Zayn mi passò del ghiaccio avvolto in un panno e io lo appoggiai sulla ferita.  
-Devi smetterla di farti pestare.-  
-Non mi ha pestato.-  
Mi faceva male parlare. Sentivo ancora il sangue in bocca. Ci bevvi sopra un sorso di birra. Sarebbe passato, passava sempre.  
-Harry davvero, devi smetterla.-  
Non mi andava di parlare del motivo per il quale mi lasciavo picchiare, del motivo per il quale il dolore non mi faceva paura.  
Io, la vera paura l'avevo già vissuta, ci ero già passato e non sarebbero state le parole di un ragazzo ubriaco a ferirmi. L'abitudine riesce a farti sopportare tutto.  
-Meglio che vada Zayn, domani devo sfilare nudo, ricordi?-  
Si avvicinò a me, voleva consolarmi, lo sapevo quando mi guardava con quegli occhi determinati a farmi dimenticare di essere solo.  
-Dormi da me, domani devi alzarti presto, così sei più vicino.-  
Si avvicinò ancora di più e mi scompigliò i capelli con una mano. Andare a dormire a casa sua, non significava fare sesso con lui. Non che non ci avessimo provato, non che non l'avessimo fatto, ma era più importante la nostra amicizia, era più importante per entrambi avere qualcuno non cui parlare che qualcuno con cui scopare.  
Così, usciti dal locale, camminammo per circa trecento metri, salimmo due rampe di scale ed entrammo in casa sua. Era diversa dalla mia, era pulita, ordinata, con mobili accettabili, un frigo pieno. Mi chiese se volessi mangiare, rifiutai. L'unica cosa che volevo era dormire, la doccia avrebbe aspettato il giorno dopo. Mi spogliai, spensi la sigaretta e mi gettai sul letto, coprendomi fin sopra alla testa. Le lenzuola profumavano di pulito. Zayn aveva proprio l'indole da casalinga disperata, anche se sapevo che probabilmente doveva essere passata sua madre a fare le pulizie. Dopo poco sentii un corpo caldo alle mie spalle. Mi abbracciò dal di dietro e mi strinse forte, cercando di ricomporre i pezzi.  
Nemmeno lui sapeva che i miei pezzi non avrebbero mai combaciato.  
Eppure per una frazione di secondo mi sentii al posto giusto e riuscii ad addormentarmi senza pensare, senza quegli incubi che mi assalivano quando ero da solo ed io, io lo ero quasi sempre.  
Chiusi gli occhi e il niente mi divorò.

*Canzone dei Green Day


	2. A beautiful lie.

Louis  
Ormai aspettavo il venerdì come se fosse il giorno migliore della settimana e, in effetti, lo era. Non avevo nessuna lezione di economia, non dovevo entrare in quell'edificio e far finta di essere il perfetto Louis Tomlinson, figlio del ricco azionista di maggioranza della Calder&Tomlinson's Corporation, con un futuro in quell'ambito, delle nozze già organizzate e una vita preconfezionata.  
No, quel giorno era il mio giorno, lo avevo scelto per provare ad essere me stesso, per evasione, per fuggire qualche ora dalla mia bugia personale. Quel giorno avrei fatto quello che mi piaceva fare e non importava che nessun altro lo sapesse. Quel corso lo avevo scelto io perché adoravo disegnare e dipingere e nel campus, nell'opprimente camera della casa della confraternita, non potevo di certo farlo altrimenti cosa avrebbero detto di me? Già. Mi importava dell'opinione degli altri a tal punto da sopprimere quello che realmente sentivo io stesso. Avevo 21 anni e il mondo davanti, poco importava che quel terzo anno di Economia mi sembrasse il decimo. Ormai mi ero abituato. Il coraggio di cambiare, era quello che mi mancava, era quello che avevo scoperto di non avere. Quante notti passate ad osservare le pareti bianche della mia camera, in silenzio, volendo gridare a tutti che quello non ero io, non ero solo io, che la mia vita fatta di bianco o nero doveva colorarsi, di mille sfumature, di giallo, di verde, di rosso.  
Avrei voluto che fosse così semplice, avrei voluto davvero che lo fosse.

Mi vestii con attenzione, solo per il gusto di non dover indossare una divisa come nelle altre lezioni. Potevo permettermi di essere quello che indossavo, di essere libero per almeno qualche ora. Allora mi misi dei jeans neri corti alle caviglie, una maglia a maniche corte bianca, stretta, sdrucita, era una delle mie preferite. Ai piedi normalissime sneakers, bianche. Una giacca grigia a coprirmi dal timido freddo di quel 7 ottobre nuvoloso. Dopo aver passato quasi trenta minuti a sistemare i miei capelli scomposti, presi la borsa con l'attrezzatura da disegno ed uscii alle nove e trenta mentre il mio compagno di stanza stava ancora dormendo. Lui non aveva lezione. Mi guardai allo specchio un'ultima volta per osservare attraverso i miei occhi, gli occhi blu di uno sconosciuto. Non me ne curai.  
Il dipartimento di Storia dell'Arte e della Cultura era a venti minuti a passo svelto dal mio campus. Camminare in mezzo alla gente ed allontanarmi dai miei soliti amici e compagni di facoltà, mi permetteva di osservare le persone che contornavano quelle strade. Anime piene di vita, talvolta vuote, altre volte impegnate, altre tristi, felici, stressate, stanche, speranzose, innamorate, arrabbiate, deluse. Dentro di me mi chiedevo quale fossi io, a quale emozione corrispondesse il mio volto, se traspariva qualcosa di me, se guardandomi negli occhi la gente riuscisse a capire il mio disagio.  
Arrivai in aula. Salutai con un cenno le ragazze di fianco a me che già parlottavano senza sosta. Brit mi sorrise. Lei non negava un sorriso a nessuno e ci eravamo trovati a parlare di arte e del mio tratto pesante alla fine delle lezioni passate. Mi piaceva.  
Mi sedetti sullo sgabello, preparai il cavalletto davanti a me, spostandolo in base alla mia altezza. Osservai gli schizzi dei colori per terra. Io non usavo le pitture generalmente, amavo disegnare con il carboncino, sfumando, intensificando il nero. Quella era la mia tecnica, bene o male che facessi, era l'unica che padroneggiavo. Sentii la voce del professor Russel squillare da dietro la porta del corridoio. Stava parlando con qualcuno. Poi entrò.  
-Bene, buongiorno a tutti! Oggi niente nature morte e frutta vecchia, oggi abbiamo un modello in carne ed ossa. Cercate di fare i seri.-  
Poi lo chiamò e lui entrò con addosso un accappatoio legato appena in vita, bianco. Lo invitò a sedersi sullo sgabello, gli disse di mettersi in maniera naturale, preferibilmente con un piede appoggiato al pavimento ed uno sollevato sulla barra. Lo guardai negli occhi e lo riconobbi. Era il barista che ieri Liam aveva picchiato. Il labbro leggermente gonfio ed il taglio incrostato mi provarono che non mi sbagliavo.  
Il professore lo invitò a spogliarsi e allora, come un automa, senza provare vergogna, si tolse l'accappatoio e svelò il suo corpo a tutti i presenti. Nessuno rise, tutti erano concentrati ad osservarlo. Io abbassai gli occhi invece. Mi sembrò di violare la sua privacy o forse ero imbarazzato perché avevo paura che quello che avrei visto mi sarebbe piaciuto anche troppo.  
-Voglio che vi concentriate sulle proporzioni corporee, non mi interessa la tecnica usata, ma non voglio interpretazioni astratte o futuristiche.-  
Si rivolse a Brit, era lei quella che amava il cubismo e il futurismo, venerando Picasso e Dalì come se fossero i suoi Dei personali. Iniziò a camminare tra di noi, schivando i cavalletti con maestria mentre continuava con le spiegazioni.  
-Dovete riprodurre quello che vedete. Il nudo maschile è difficile da rendere, bisogna essere precisi, bisogna osservare i particolari.-  
Si fermò alle mie spalle e mi sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio.  
-Louis, se non lo guardi dubito che tu possa riuscire a disegnarlo. Non morde.-  
Mi sorrise divertito come gli altri nell'aula che erano riusciti a capire le sue parole.  
Allora alzai lo sguardo in quella che fu la prima volta che vidi Harry Styles nudo.  
Era perfetto.  
Lo sguardo oltre la finestra, i suoi occhi verdi leggermente spenti, senza sole, contornavano un volto che avevo già visto altre volte, ma che osservavo solo in quel momento in tutti i suoi particolari. Le labbra carnose e rosse, quasi come se fossero truccate, le piccole onde dei suoi capelli, che sul davanti si appoggiavano composti sulla fronte, impreziosendola, mentre sul dietro, ribelli, si infrangevano come onde sugli scogli. Presi coraggio e seguii il contorno delle sue spalle larghe, la carnagione chiara ricoperta di nero qua e là. Non mi soffermai sui tatuaggi nel braccio sinistro, mentre fui catturato dalle due rondini con le ali quasi spiegate sul suo petto. Convergevano verso lo sterno, si osservavano, una di poco minore dell'altra, pericolosamente vicine al collo, lungo e bianco. Osservai poi il suo torace ampio, sproporzionato rispetto al resto del corpo, i suoi addominali accennati che scendevano, delineando quella freccia laterale sul bacino che portava dritta dritta al suo membro. Arrossi, scoprendomi a fantasticare su quel corpo. La peluria scura che sottile discendeva dal suo ombelico, si perdeva rada sopra al suo pene di proporzioni, questa volta, perfette. Grande e lungo tanto da farmi abbassare nuovamente lo sguardo.  
Cosa diamine mi stava succedendo? Perché immaginare di toccare quel corpo stava diventando un desiderio impossibile da scacciare dalla mia mente? Avevo imparato bene con gli anni a nascondere la mia attrazione verso gli uomini, a trasformarla in un segreto del quale pochi altri erano a conoscenza. Eppure. Eppure quel ragazzo...  
Dovevo concentrarmi. Mi nascosi nuovamente dietro la tela, sorseggiai un po' d'acqua, volendo disperatamente che si trasformasse in vodka, togliendo quell'imbarazzo che stavo ostentando e cercai di tracciare qualche linea. Ci riuscii.  
Dopo minuti di indecisione, trovai il mio ritmo e presi a disegnare quello che mi appariva il corpo più desiderabile che avessi mai visto.  
I contorni del suo viso presero vita così come le mie mani che iniziarono freneticamente a tratteggiare e sfumare, libere da ogni pensiero. Solo lui. I miei occhi lo fissavano, mentre imprimevo le immagini nel foglio bianco. Era nelle mie mani, il suo corpo, la sua essenza, la sua bellezza erano nelle mie mani. Ero io che decidevo cosa fare, come riprodurre quello che vedevo, come renderlo armonioso, dove sfumare, mentre l'angolo retto che formava la sua gamba sinistra mi dava da fare. Il ginocchio piegato, la mano appoggiata sopra, i muscoli tesi, lo sguardo assente.  
Immobile, una statua non sarebbe stata soggetto migliore.  
Non mi preoccupavo del brusio intorno a me, delle battute delle ragazze in fondo, delle parole del professore, delle sue allusioni. Volevo disperatamente che nessuno lo osservasse, volevo che quel corpo fosse visto solo da me, volevo che fosse mio e per quell'ora lo fu. Mio. Senza vergogna, Harry Styles fu mio per la prima volta.  
E quando l'ora finì, quando la magia si ruppe e lui si mosse, tornai alla realtà. Il prof si fermò dietro al mio lavoro e lo osservò per un po', mentre il ragazzo, del quale ancora non conoscevo il nome, guardò nella mia direzione. I nostri occhi collisero, uno scontro virtuale di due sguardi che non si conoscevano minimamente, che non si appartenevano, eppure trovarono un terreno comune. L'alone nero che copriva lui era simile a quello che nascondeva me.  
-Loius, è veramente ben fatto. Sei sprecato ad economia.-  
Una pacca sulle spalle e quelle parole mi riportarono a ciò che realmente ero. Lo scontro con la realtà quella volta fu più duro che quello con gli occhi verdi di poco prima.  
-Bene. Direi che la bellezza del soggetto ha amplificato le vostre abilità. Ora lasciamo ricoprire il nostro modello. Grazie a tutti per l'ottimo lavoro. A venerdì prossimo.-  
Sospirai mentre con una mano sistemavo l'erezione spontanea che spingeva dentro ai miei pantaloni. Ma non se ne era ancora andato, il barista dal corpo pressoché perfetto per me, si era avvicinato a Brit seduta alla mia destra.  
-E quello sarei io Brit? Spero che tu stia scherzando.-  
-Così offendi la mia arte. Mi piace distorcere la realtà e tu sei troppo canonico per me.-  
-Canonico? Hai osservato il mio uccello per un'ora e tutto quello che sai dire è canonico? Ok, fortuna che mi pagano.-  
Poi Brit si voltò verso di me e guardò quello che avevo disegnato io, mi sorrise e attirò l'attenzione del suo interlocutore.  
-Guarda il suo com'è bello! Anche se avrei da obbiettare sulla lunghezza del pene.-  
Io arrossi nuovamente mentre lui si mosse nella mia direzione, fermandosi a pochi centimetri. Non sapevo se gli piacesse quello che stava vedendo, l'immagine di lui catturata dai miei occhi e trasformata in realtà.  
-E' bello.-  
Lui lo era, il suo ritratto era solo una copia sbiadita.  
-Vi presento, lui è Harry Styles, il barista del Fantom, e lui è Louis Tomlinson.-  
Allungai la mano nella sua direzione dicendo un “piacere” sottovoce quando il mio corpo avrebbe urlato compiaciuto un “vorrei che mi scopassi in ogni buco”. Mi trattenni, io non ero così sboccato, non a voce alta perlomeno.  
Poi accadde qualcosa che non mi sarei mai aspettato. Mi guardò con occhi indifferenti, abbassò il viso disgustato sulla mia mano e ritornò dentro i miei occhi, entrando senza permesso.  
-Lui è l'amico del tipo che ieri mi ha fatto questo.-  
Indicò con l'indice della mano destra il suo labbro gonfio, poi proseguì.  
-Non mi interessa conoscerti, né te, né i tuoi amichetti della confraternita.-  
Schivò la mia espressione sorpresa e colpevole con un guizzo, baciò Brit sulla guancia e se ne andò dall'aula lasciandosi dietro il brusio ormonale delle altre ragazze che commentavano il suo corpo. Brit alzò le spalle come per scusarsi del suo comportamento, anche se sapevo che lei la pensava esattamente come lui.  
-E' fatto così, scusalo.-  
E invece aveva ragione.  
I miei amici lo prendevano per il culo, perché avrebbe dovuto stringermi la mano? Liam ieri lo aveva colpito ed io ero presente alla scena, avevo assistito alla provocazione.  
Ma lui non mi conosceva, non sapeva che eravamo molto più simili di quello che pensasse.  
Mentre uscivo dall'edificio, scrissi un messaggio ad Eleanor.  
-Stasera ci vediamo?-  
Dopo qualche secondo la risposta affermativa.

Eleanor Calder, figlia del socio in affari di mio padre, era per tutti la mia ragazza. In realtà, ci conoscevamo fin da bambini e lei era la mia migliore amica. Eravamo stati insieme per davvero, quando avevo 18 anni ed ero ancora confuso, poi avevo capito di non poter far finta di non essere gay e lei era stata la prima a saperlo. Prima e unica. Nessun altro lo sapeva perché io non potevo dirlo. Ammetterlo significava stampare la parola fine sulla persona che ero stata fino a quel momento. Ammetterlo significava possedere quel coraggio e quell'autostima che, in realtà, non avevo mai avuto.  
Il silenzio era la scelta più codarda, lo sapevo, ma anche quella che mi faceva sentire più al sicuro.  
Dopo aver pranzato con El e dopo averle raccontato dettagliatamente gli ultimi giorni, soffermandomi su quella stessa mattina, decisi di portarla al Fantom perché anche lei era curiosa di vedere questo ragazzo dagli occhi verdi che aveva monopolizzato le mie parole.  
Entrammo verso le cinque e mezza di pomeriggio per fare l'aperitivo. El provò quasi un senso di disgusto smisurato nell'entrare lì. Non era abituata a locali scadenti per studenti ubriaconi. Lei studiava alla Columbia, lei frequentava solo la parte ricca di NY ed io lo sapevo bene perché fin troppo spesso avevo rifiutato di andare alle cene, ai gala, agli eventi di beneficenza organizzati dai miei genitori o dai suoi. Lei era fatta così ed io avevo imparato a conoscerla.  
Ci sedemmo in un tavolo lontano dal gruppo di ragazzi che stavano giocando a biliardo. Eravamo solo noi e loro.  
-Allora chi è il modello d'arte?-  
Lui e il suo amico dalla pelle olivastra stavano chiacchierando come se fossero nel loro mondo, come se nessun altro esistesse. Quindi lo indicai velocemente.  
-Quello con i capelli ricci.-  
Sospirò. Poi sorrise leggermente.  
-Ha l'aria di essere uno stronzo, ma è carino.-  
Sentii la sua risata e di scatto non potei fare a meno di guardarlo. Di nuovo. Le fossette ai lati della sua bocca mi erano sfuggite perché quella era la prima volta che lo vedevo ridere o che ci prestavo attenzione. El proseguì distratta mentre scriveva un messaggio ad un tipo con il quale si sentiva da qualche mese. Uno studente di medicina. A lei piacevano i ragazzi buoni, belli e ricchi, non necessariamente in quest'ordine.  
-Vai a prendere qualcosa da bere e parlaci no?-  
Respirai cercando di prendere coraggio e mi avvicinai al bancone, con le aspettative molto basse visto come mi aveva risposto quella mattina, rifiutandosi persino di toccarmi la mano. Mi appoggiai al ripiano di legno aspettando che si avvicinasse, invece continuò a parlottare con Zayn e a ridere. Forse i due stavano davvero insieme come aveva ipotizzato Liam la sera scorsa. Poi si accorse di me e si avvicinò sbrodolando le solite parole di routine.  
-Cosa ti porto?-  
Alzò lo sguardo e si accorse di chi fossi fingendosi indifferente.  
-Due aperitivi alla frutta.-  
-Alcolici o analcolici?-  
-Alcolici.-  
Si girò verso Zayn e si avvicinò dicendogli di prepararli mentre lui continuava a pulire i bicchieri e a sistemare le birre nel frigo. I due si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa che non compresi. Cercai di dire qualcosa. Passai in rassegna tutte le frasi con cui attaccare bottone, ma non me ne venne in mente nemmeno una plausibile. Allora dissi quello che realmente mi sentivo di dirgli dopo le mancate presentazioni di quella mattina con Brit.  
-Mi dispiace per Liam, davvero.-  
I suoi occhi verdi mi puntarono interrogativi. Poi ci arrivai, lui non conosceva Liam per nome, ma solo per “il ragazzo della confraternita che mi ha spaccato il muso”. Indicai allora in maniera molto goffa il suo labbro gonfio e capì.  
-Non è mica colpa tua.-  
-Andiamo Harry, stamattina ti ho visto nudo, potresti anche cercare di scambiare due parole con me, no?-  
Non appena pronunciai quella frase, capendo che probabilmente stavo forzando qualcosa che lui non aveva intenzione nemmeno di iniziare, mi pentii.  
Prese i due bicchieri con la bevanda colorata di rosa, ci mise dentro due cannucce e li appoggiò davanti a me.  
-Stamattina non mi hai visto nudo, ma solo senza vestiti, è diverso. Comunque fanno otto dollari. E divertiti con la tua ragazza.-  
Pagai con dieci dollari dicendogli di tenersi il resto, presi in malo modo i drinks e mi allontanai da lui. Il mio secondo tentativo di essere amichevole e di parlare con lui era fallito. Harry mi incuriosiva certo, ed era bello. Disegnare il suo corpo nudo mi aveva regalato un'emozione che non provavo da tempo, che non mi concedevo di provare da tempo. Forse non gli andava di parlare con me, forse non era interessato. Cosa avevo io di così speciale in fondo?  
Mi sedetti con El e non fui di grande compagnia per l'ora successiva.  
Riuscivo solo a pensare a quanto mi pesasse ricamare bugie di fili bianchi giorno dopo giorno, senza un attimo di sosta. Ormai la tela che mi ero costruito intorno cominciava ad essere troppo grande e allo stesso tempo, a starmi stretta.  
E ripetere a me stesso che era meglio così, era la bugia più grande.


	3. I follow river.

Louis  
Era sabato sera. L'orologio aveva da poco segnato le nove ed io ero sdraiato sul mio letto, osservando contemporaneamente il soffitto e il piccolo cartoncino colorato tra le mie dita, un cartoncino che poteva significare una svolta.  
Avevo visto Brit quella mattina prima di rintanarmi in biblioteca a studiare Analitica 2, uno dei pochi esami che mi erano rimasti indietro. Io e la matematica avevamo un rapporto bulimico: io l'assimilavo, la mandavo giù in grandi dosi, ma poco dopo non riuscivo a trattenerla dentro e fuoriusciva dalla mia mente, sebbene mi sforzassi.  
Brit e la sua logorroica parlantina persuasiva, stava distribuendo questi cartoncini a chiunque passasse di lì. Ne afferrai uno, salutandola. Lei mi sorrise, solare come sempre, amichevole come sempre. Fare la promoter, fermare la gente e convincerla, le veniva piuttosto bene.  
-Devi venirci stasera. C'è la serata gay e lesbo, puoi portare anche Eleanor.-  
Qualcosa in quello che mi disse, in come mi guardò, in come me lo disse mentre le sue labbra si flettevano verso l'alto, mi fece capire che lei sapeva o perlomeno immaginava che io fossi gay e che El non fosse la mia fidanzata. Forse sperava di farsela, da Brit potevo aspettarmi questo ed altro, ma comunque non avrei mai trovato il coraggio per andare in quel posto, rischiare di essere visto, rischiare che qualcuno scoprisse il mio segreto che doveva rimanere tale. Eppure, se avessi convinto El a venire con me, le apparenze sarebbero rimaste al loro giusto posto.  
-Non lo so Brit, non so se sia il caso.-  
-Io vado con Dana, Harry, Zayn e altri amici, se ti va di unirti a noi, ci vediamo a mezzanotte davanti all'entrata.-  
Ci sarebbe stato anche Harry. Il perché cavolo quello doveva incentivarmi ad andarci, non riuscivo a capirlo fino in fondo. Era solo un ragazzo, un bel ragazzo come tanti, non lo conoscevo, non sapevo niente di lui, non sapevo cosa gli piacesse, cosa volesse dalla vita, i suoi sogni. Non sapevo niente di lui e lui non sembrava interessato a conoscermi, minimamente.  
Allora passai il pomeriggio a fasi alterne, dal “non vado” al “vado” passando per “come farò a convincere El ad accompagnarmi”. In qualche modo, con una buona dose di compromessi, promettendole che sarei andato con lei ad una di quelle cene di beneficenza con i ricconi in prima fila, la convinsi. Sapevo che avrei dovuto sopportare il suo ribrezzo snob per quel posto che, a dirla tutta, era una bettola nel pieno centro di Brooklyn, non certo la sua parte di NY preferita.  
Quella sera sarebbe stata decisamente diversa. Diverso come me, diverso dal solito me, diversa per El, diversa per i suoi canoni e per le mie abitudini. Mi accorsi solo più tardi che quello che era diverso per me, poteva essere la normalità per gli altri.  
Ero al telefono con la mia finta fidanzata, chiedendole consigli su cosa potessi mettermi per apparire attraente e non uno stoccafisso ingessato. Lei e la moda andavano a braccetto. Lei era la moda. Probabilmente in ogni boutique di Manhattan avevano una commessa che esaudisse i suoi desideri e non sarei mai voluto essere nei suoi panni. Lei era molto esigente, perfezionista ed esibizionista, sempre nel nome del bon-ton che il più delle volte mi faceva rivoltare lo stomaco. C'era già abbastanza finzione nella mia vita e non ero entusiasta di sopportare anche quella degli altri.  
-Mettiti i jeans più stretti che hai.-  
Mi misi a ridere sonoramente.  
-El, non voglio essere stuprato in un bagno.-  
Lei non rise, anche se divertita. Era di quelle persone a cui non piace esternare le loro emozioni o ridere sguaiatamente. Forse non aveva capito bene in che posto saremmo andati. Guardai ogni pantalone appeso dentro l'armadio catalogandoli quasi tutti come non adatti. L'ansia saliva.  
-Metti quelli rossi.-  
Ok, me li misi in stile contorsionista tenendo il telefono con la spalla nuda. Mi guardai allo specchio. Potevo andare.  
-Facciamo che ti passo a prendere in taxi per le undici e mezza. Puntuale. Ora finisco di prepararmi.-  
Una maglietta bianca attillata, le mie bretelle nere come le scarpe, una giacca dello stesso colore, aperta. Potevo andare. Ogni singola ciocca dei capelli castani al suo posto, il profumo nei punti giusti. Ero pronto, almeno così sembrava dal mio aspetto. In realtà avevo ansia, un'ansia perenne che mi faceva fremere lo stomaco e intorpidire i muscoli delle gambe, quel tipo di ansia che ti coglie nei momenti meno opportuni, come prima di un'esame o prima di addormentarti, mentre i tuoi errori e i tuoi rimpianti saturano le cellule cerebrali e ti sembra di impazzire.  
Non era la prima volta che andavo in un locale del genere, ma prima lo avevo fatto esclusivamente per rimorchiare, ero entrato da solo ed ero uscito in compagnia per andare a consumare l'ora di sesso che il mio corpo richiedeva. In questo caso invece, si trattava di un'uscita di gruppo, con altre persone che avrei rivisto, visi conosciuti e indagatori, bocche parlanti, non corpi nudi che soddisfavano le mie voglie senza chiedere niente, senza avere un'opinione.  
Certo ero strano. Mi importava dell'opinione di chi pensava fossi il ricco rampollo della famiglia Tomlinson, ma mi importava anche dell'opinione di quel gruppo di ragazzi con i quali stavo per uscire, ragazzi che erano più vicini a conoscere il vero me stesso che i primi. Ero un po' complessato, questo mi era chiaro.

Nel pieno vortice della paranoia, El non era di molto aiuto, probabilmente perché intimorita. Si strinse più forte al mio braccio mentre ci avvicinavamo all'entrata dello Shiver, dove la fila dei ragazzi che aspettavano di entrare mi parve esagerata.  
-Se mi rapinano e mi accoltellano lasciandomi sul bordo del marciapiede dopo avermi stuprata rubandomi la mia Louis Vuitton, mi avrai sulla coscienza, sappilo.-  
Iniziammo a ridere di gusto, questa volta anche lei. Era bella, probabilmente la ragazza più bella che avessi visto e mi voleva bene, tanto bene da salvarmi e tutelarmi con il resto del mondo.  
Guardandomi intorno mi resi conto che la maggioranza di quei ragazzi, se non la totalità, doveva essere gay ed alcuni erano veramente attraenti. Sospirai.  
Vidi una testa blu in un vestito verde agitare la mano verso di noi. Era Brit. Ci avvicinammo velocemente. Eravamo arrivati per ultimi. Perfetto.  
-Ciao a tutti.-  
Lo dissi e come uno specchio El mi imitò. Gli altri mi salutarono educati, ma quello che mi interessava che mi salutasse non lo fece, diede l'ultimo tiro alla sigaretta e fece per entrare. Zayn, prima di seguirlo, testeggiò verso di me e prese sotto il suo braccio destro Brit, parlottando non capii bene di cosa.  
Entrammo e fummo investiti dalle luci psichedeliche, dall'odore di alcool, di fumo e di sesso misto a sudore. La musica era abbastanza forte da impedire qualsiasi conversazione a distanza minore di dieci centimetri. Seguimmo gli altri verso i divanetti che aveva riservato Brit. Era un portento quella ragazza che già saltellava, muovendosi a tempo di musica. Io ed El ci sedemmo come gli altri, aspettando il vassoio pieno di roba forte che stava per essere servito al nostro tavolo da un ragazzo palestrato, a petto nudo, con un grembiulino striminzito sopra i jeans indossati come una seconda pelle. Nemmeno fossimo al Jersey Shore.  
-Ecco a voi!-  
-Grazie amico.-  
Zayn gli sorrise, cordiale, gentile. Lui era un barista e sapeva cosa significava fare quel lavoro. El prese da bere e stranamente si mise a parlare con Dana, la ragazza moretta che si avvicinava di più alla sua personalità, ai suoi interessi. Bevvi anche io, tracannai quello che mi trovai davanti, giusto per perdere un po' di quella timidezza legata alla paura. Poi mi concessi di guardare Harry, per un secondo mi dissi, solo per un secondo, solo per vedere bene la sua espressione. Mi ritrovai a fissarlo in modalità stalker. Ogni suo movimento, ogni suo accenno di sorriso, ogni sua mossa dettata dal ritmo della musica, ogni sua sorsata di birra. Zayn aveva il braccio attorno alle sue spalle, seduti vicini, stretti sul divanetto di finta pelle nera. Sembrava la cosa più naturale di questo mondo. Inspiegabilmente il moretto iniziò a parlare con me.  
-Louis vero? Io sono Zayn, forse già lo sai. Cosa studi?-  
-Economia, terzo anno.-  
Arricciò le labbra come per farmi intendere che era molto, molto interessante, quasi come un libro di classificazione di...conchiglie.  
-Ma hai visto Harry al corso d'arte, no?-  
-Sì, disegno, mi piace, così esco un po' dagli schemi.-  
Mi scrutò attentamente in viso, mentre non potei fare a meno di notare il risolino del riccio al suo fianco. Stava diventando odioso. Ce l'aveva con me per qualche motivo che mi era sconosciuto, anche se potevo immaginare che più o meno fosse legato alle mie amicizie. La domanda successiva di Zayn non perorò la mia causa.  
-Da quant'è che state insieme tu e lei?-  
Indicò El. Domanda da cento milioni di dollari. Come avrei risposto? Come potevo essere sincero con qualcuno che conosceva i miei amici, amici come Liam, amici che non aspettavano altro che sfotterli o picchiarli? Mentii.  
-Sto insieme ad Eleanor da circa quattro anni.-  
-Sono tanti! Di certo non avrei mai immaginato di vedervi qui. Con noi.-  
Nemmeno io, se era per quello. Poi Harry si alzò, prese Zayn per mano, mormorando.  
-Mi annoio. Balliamo.-  
I due si alzarono e facendosi spazio attraverso la folla, entrarono muovendosi a tempo, il riccio attento a non rovesciare la birra che aveva in mano. La canzone si prestava molto bene a strusciamenti che non tardarono ad arrivare. Zayn in jeans larghi e canottiera nera, leggermente più basso di Harry, pantaloni neri attillati e maglietta azzurra, larga sul collo. Le due rondini volavano alte con lui che, con gli occhi chiusi, si abbandonava totalmente guidato dalle mani del moro che lo cingevano in vita. I capelli sussultavano ad ogni mossa, un piede dopo l'altro, le mani in alto, le spalle larghe. Poi come d'impulso dettato dal cambio di musica, ora più calma, appoggiò la fronte sulla spalla destra di Zayn, come se loro lo facessero sempre, come se si appartenessero in una maniera sconosciuta ai più. Dovetti discostare lo sguardo quando Brit entrò nella mia visuale.  
-Balliamo, dai vieni.-  
Mi costrinse ad alzarmi trascinandomi rudemente mentre con un ultimo sguardo chiedevo aiuto ad El, che non mi calcolò di striscio. Ci avvicinammo a loro, qualche passo a separarci e iniziammo a ballare. La ragazza mise le braccia attorno al mio collo mentre ci muovevamo a tempo. Immaginavo che, visti dal di fuori, di certo non potevamo possedere quella carica erotica che avevo visto nel ballo di prima.  
-Devi lasciarti andare un po', Louis. Qui non ti conosce nessuno, se non lo fai ora, quando?-  
Non dissi niente, non potevo replicare perché non aveva senso farlo, non aveva assolutamente senso mentirle.  
-E un altro consiglio: Harry è come un vortice, ti attira verso di lui con la sua forza, la sua bellezza, ma poi non puoi uscirne, ti risucchia e ti porta con lui e non penso che tu sia pronto.-  
Ma cosa era una fottuta psicologa? No, perché era anche brava, più brava di molti altri ciarlatani del settore. Le sorrisi.  
-Non devi preoccuparti, tanto nemmeno mi guarda.-  
-Questo lo pensi tu.-  
Partì Rihanna con i suoi diamonds in the sky. Si staccò da me e si avvicinò a loro, ballandogli in mezzo, appiccicata a Zayn che la strinse ridendo. Io rimasi lì a muovermi come uno scemo. Forse fu per quello, fu per la pena che sicuramente provò per me e per il mio apparire un pesce fuor d'acqua, che si avvicinò. I suoi occhi dentro i miei per la prima volta. Azzurro contro verde, una guerra in termini difficile, il mare contro i prati, il cielo contro la terra. Secondo me, non c'era patita da giocare, aveva già vinto in partenza. Mi offrì la sua birra, sempre in silenzio. La presi dalla sua mano, sfiorandola di proposito, solo per vedere cosa avrei sentito nel toccarlo. Era caldo, liscio, le mani affusolate, i nervi evidenti vicino alle nocche, le unghie mangiate. Tutti questi particolari in una frazione di secondo. Amavo i particolari, sopratutto quelli invisibili agli occhi dei disattenti.  
Bevvi, senza interrompere quel contatto visivo che era l'unico che avevo avuto con lui fino a quel momento. Notai che i suoi occhi si soffermarono sulla mia bocca attaccata al collo della bottiglia. L'allusione era chiara, solo a me sfuggiva la portata di quello sguardo.  
La riprese tra le mani, mentre il vetro verde scuro si perdeva nella penombra di quel caotico turbinio di corpi. Continuammo a ballare per qualche minuto, senza toccarci, ma abbastanza vicini da scambiarci gli odori. Possibile che in lui sentissi il profumo dello zucchero filato? Dolce, mescolato al sudore e al fumo. Era piacevole.  
Si avvicinò a me che non sapevo minimamente cosa fare, se scappare a gambe levate o aggrapparmi a lui più stretto che potessi. Parlò vicino al mio orecchio.  
-Balli proprio bene per essere un etero.-  
O pensava che fossi etero davvero o mi stava prendendo in giro deliberatamente. La seconda era più probabile. Sviai il discorso.  
-Allora hai deciso di parlarmi?-  
-Solo perché il labbro non mi fa più così male.-  
Quelle furono le ultime parole che mi disse all'interno dello Shiver. Nell'ora seguente, aveva ballato con Zayn, di nuovo, prima che quest'ultimo si allontanasse per una quarantina di minuti con un biondino rimorchiato poco prima. Il ché mi portò a pensare che lui ed Harry avessero un rapporto aperto o chissà ché. Non è che me ne intendessi poi più di tanto stando insieme ad una fidanzata finta.  
El, quasi ubriaca, aveva parlato e ballato con Dana, che da quello che mi sembrò di capire, era l'unica etero. Brit tenne banco, ancora di più dopo aver bevuto come una spugna.  
Alle tre e mezza uscimmo dal locale, ma noi sei restammo in gruppo. La proposta di finire la serata a casa del moretto ci trovò tutti d'accordo. Non sapevo nemmeno il perché avessi accettato, ma quando mi ritrovai davanti alla sua porta, con El e Dana aggrappate alle mie braccia, ubriache e con male ai piedi, era decisamente troppo tardi per rifiutarsi di entrare.  
-Fate come se foste a casa vostra. Prendo da bere.-  
Le ragazze si sdraiarono sul divano, quasi accatastate l'una sopra l'altra, togliendosi dai piedi quei tacchi, chiari strumenti di tortura. Harry si tolse le scarpe, accese il computer e qualche minuto dopo della musica indie-rock si espanse nella stanza, calma, straziante quasi. Note miagolanti rimbalzarono nei muri, elastiche. Tirò fuori il necessario per prepararsi una canna, lo appoggiò sul tavolino e si gettò pesantemente sul tappeto quasi ai miei piedi, che ero seduto sulla poltrona. Brit aiutò Zayn con le birre e poi iniziarono a parlare di una tipa che non conoscevo. Harry si estraniò dal discorso. Avrei pagato oro per sapere a cosa stesse pensando, per entrare nella sua testa complicata. Finì di preparare la canna e l'accese. Del fumo grigio si liberò nella stanza mentre lui aspirava affinché si accendesse per bene e l'erba al suo interno bruciasse. Fece un altro tiro, aspirando profondamente, poi la passò a Brit, seduta di fronte. Zayn fece per obbiettare, voleva essere il primo a fumarla insieme a lui, cosi Harry si avvicinò all'amico seduto poco più distante, nello spazio restante intorno al tavolino tra lui e Brit, si mise in ginocchio, una mano dietro alla sua testa intrappolando, in una stretta violenta e quasi perversa, i suoi capelli. Schiuse le labbra e soffiò il fumo dritto dentro alla sua bocca, un movimento caldo, sensuale che non fece che aumentare l'eccitazione spinta dentro i miei pantaloni. Ero ubriaco, a casa del barista più sessualmente libero del pianeta, con l'oggetto dei miei desideri seduto vicino e la mia ragazza sul divano.  
Paradossale.  
Strano.  
Nuovo.  
Eccitante.  
-Ragazzi ho sonno.-  
Rispose Zayn.  
-I casi sono due: o butti giù dal divano quelle due che stanno già dormendo oppure ti prendo una coperta e un cuscino e dormi lì.-  
-La seconda.-  
Lo disse appoggiando la testa sul divano alle sue spalle e più precisamente su un braccio di El. Zayn scomparve di nuovo per andare a cercare il necessario per la ragazza.  
Fu allora che Harry, già a metà canna, si avvicinò, mettendosi seduto tra le mie gambe, ai piedi della poltrona. Torse la testa in maniera spontanea e mi offrì un tiro. Non era la prima volta che fumavo erba, ma non lo facevo da tempo. Teneva il mozzicone tra l'indice e il medio della mano sinistra e, con sguardo complice, me lo offrì, non perché volesse che lo prendessi, ma perché voleva che fumassi direttamente dalla sua mano. Il cuore in gola. Si mosse ancora un po', impercettibilmente, appoggiando la sua testa al mio ginocchio. Mi stava facendo impazzire.  
Mi sporsi in avanti, avvicinai le mie labbra alla canna ed inspirai, agitato come pensavo di non poter essere. La canna tremò tra le mie labbra per un frammento di secondo, mentre mi ritrovai con una mano a sfiorare il polso del ragazzo tra le mie gambe. Ruvido al tatto, leggermente rialzato, lasciato libero dai mille braccialetti scostati più sotto, in basso. Era il segno di un taglio. Mi trovai in una posizione strana, a metà tra l'eccitazione e la voglia di scoprire quale dolore nascondessero quegli occhi verdi. Lui non disse niente, riprese la canna tra le labbra e dopo poco la spense nel posacenere. Tornò tra le mie gambe. Si accucciò come un bambino con la testa gettata all'indietro nello spazio lasciato vuoto.  
-Mi dispiace, non volevo...-  
-Ti dispiace sempre per le colpe degli altri. Non hai mica fatto niente.-  
Lo vedevo dai suoi occhi chiusi, dalla sua testa abbandonata, stanca: l'effetto delle droghe e della birra aveva smussato la sua crosta spessa.  
Fui assalito da una voglia incontrollata di passargli le mani nei capelli, così, forse per consolarlo, forse solo per sentire la sensazione che mi avrebbero dato tra le dita o per sentire la loro consistenza. Lo feci, il coraggio trovato chissà dove, la mancata lucidità del Louis che non poteva permettersi nessun errore.  
Fu anche meglio di come me lo ero immaginato.  
Accarezzargli la testa, il contatto con lui, i suoi occhi chiusi, i miei anche, il divertimento di quella serata che stava lentamente finendo.  
Era già mattina, ma a me non importava.  
Continuai, a lui sembrava piacere, non si ritrasse.  
Secondi o minuti, il tempo amplificato dal pensiero che quel ragazzo che non conoscevo ancora, avesse tentato di togliersi la vita. Così indifeso lì, in quel momento, mentre appariva sempre forte agli occhi degli altri.  
I miei pensieri e i miei gesti furono rotti da Zayn che, dopo aver sistemato Brit, coperto le ragazze sul divano e lanciatomi un'altra coperta addosso, chiamò Harry, che pensavo stesse dormendo.  
In realtà era sveglio.  
-Andiamo a letto dai.-  
Gli porse una mano alla quale lui si aggrappò per sollevarsi, visto che le sue gambe erano traballanti quasi quanto le mie quando si era alzato lasciando al suo posto un vuoto fatto d'aria e di perché.  
Si voltò verso di me e, con la sua voce roca e dall'accento inglese, mi disse buonanotte, per poi aggiungere la verità che tutti sapevano, ma che non era uscita dalla mia bocca.  
-Sei troppo gay per essere etero.-  
Zayn se lo portò via, nella sua stanza supposi. Entrarono insieme e non uscirono fino alla mattina dopo quando io ed El eravamo già scappati da quella serata così diversa per me, normale per loro.  
Già, i punti di vista.


	4. Underneath.

Un messaggio di Zayn mi chiedeva di coprirlo perché non sarebbe arrivato prima delle nove. Non c'erano problemi, lui era contento e al locale non c'era poi molto da fare. Riordinai i bicchieri, pulii i tavoli e cominciai ad annotarmi quali bottiglie mancavano, così da prenderle nel magazzino non appena fosse tornato.  
Poi la porta del locale schioccò e persi la concentrazione solo per guardarlo.  
Quando lo vidi entrare, da solo, gli occhi di un blu che mano a mano che si avvicinava si faceva più intenso, pensai al desiderio che avevo di parlare con lui. Ad ogni passo verso di me, quell'aria indifferente e quell'attitudine alla noia che provavo da un po' si diradarono, come a mostrarmi una via sconosciuta che era da un po' che non avevo voglia di intraprendere.  
-Ciao.-  
Lo disse sorridendo con gli occhi. Delle rughette sotto le tempie fecero trasparire una tensione che avvertivo perfino io dietro alla mia corazza d'insetto.  
Nessuno a vederci, solo io, lui e qualche ragazza sui divanetti lontani.  
-Ciao.-  
Risposi, osservando la sua reazione. Il completo universitario elegante e anonimo, sembrava quasi un uniforme, lo rendeva come gli altri, solo gli occhi lo tradivano, così come il suo sorriso. La luce che emanava era pericolosa, lo sapevo bene io che vivevo d'ombra mentre un tempo la possedevo dentro di me.  
Il silenzio lo stava torturando. Decisi di parlare.  
-Sei scomparso per un po'.-  
-Ho avuto da fare a casa.-  
La famiglia. Il mio tasto dolente, forse non il suo. Gli aprii una birra e gliela misi sul bancone in mezzo ai suoi gomiti appoggiati e alle sue braccia distese in avanti. Si stava grattando le unghie, come un topo in trappola.  
-Grazie Harry. Oggi sei particolarmente gentile.-  
-Io sono sempre gentile con i clienti.-  
-Con loro fingi di esserlo, mentre io ti sto proprio sulle palle.-  
Probabilmente gli avevo dato quell'impressione. Sicuramente lo avevo trattato con freddezza ed indiscutibilmente quel ragazzo dalle fattezze da cherubino davanti a me aveva capito che ero bravo a fingere. Mi aveva osservato.  
-Non mi stai sulle palle, è che odio tutto ciò che rappresentate tu e i tuoi amici della confraternita.-  
Si accigliò. Ero stato troppo diretto. In quegli anni avevo imparato che stare in silenzio non era poi così sbagliato, che alle volte dire quello che si pensava era la scelta peggiore da fare. Se avessi detto tutto quello che si trovava all'interno della mia mente malata, sarei finito con una camicia di forza stretta addosso.  
-Le cose che tu odi di me, sono quelle che odio anche io, sono quelle che mi spingono a continuare a fingere.-  
Abbassò lo sguardo dopo che la sua voce squillante si spense come in un minuendo. Pensavo di sapere come fossero i tipi come lui, pensavo che non sarei mai stato interessato a parlare con loro, ma lui era diverso. Mi sbagliavo e ancora non avevo visto nemmeno una piccola frazione di chi fosse. Il problema era che non sapevo se volevo vedere o lasciargli uno spiraglio per farlo entrare.  
-Non dovresti vergognarti di quello che sei.-  
C'era stato un periodo nella mia vita nella quale queste parole mi erano sembrate pura utopia. Sapevo che non era facile, lo sapevo benissimo. Lui continuava a tenere lo sguardo basso, a non guardarmi, ostruendo quel contatto visivo che in realtà era l'unica cosa che ci era permessa. Allora decisi di condividere uno dei miei di segreti con lui, decisi che la mia storia forse gli poteva essere d'aiuto.  
-La cicatrice che hai visto sul mio polso è proprio quello che pensi. Avevo diciassette anni, vivevo in un paese insignificante di periferia dove ogni giorno venivo deriso perché non mi vergognavo di essere gay. Ogni mattina mi alzavo sapendo che a scuola sarebbe stato un inferno, ogni maledetto giorno. C'era anche un ragazzo, ma non riuscì ad aiutarmi. Mia madre aveva cacciato mio padre di casa per difendermi. Così iniziai a sentirmi sbagliato, a vergognarmi, a sentirmi colpevole, come se fosse veramente colpa mia, per tutto. Un polso, riuscii a tagliarmi solo quello, poi come un codardo svenni. Quando me ne andai di casa, dissi a mia madre che sarebbe stato per un po', ma sapevo benissimo che non sarei più tornato.-  
E non lo avevo fatto. Avevo lasciato il mio paesello inglese per la metropoli più ambita al mondo. Non mi ero pentito, non c'era spazio per i rimorsi, non c'era spazio per il dolore. Quello, quella parte di me che poteva permettersi di essere debole, di essere fragile, di soffrire, l'avevo lasciata impacchettata a casa con tutti i giocattoli d'infanzia, mimetizzata dentro uno scatolone per non venire più aperta. Non gli avevo svelato i dettagli raccapriccianti del sangue dentro la vasca, la sensazione della lama che affonda nella pelle, lacerando la carne morbida, mentre la vena si rompeva e la testa riusciva solo a pensare che presto tutto sarebbe finito, che lo schifo se ne sarebbe andato. Adesso ero grato al destino per il fatto che mia sorella mi avesse trovato quasi subito, ero grato di non essere morto e quello, il tentato suicidio di un adolescente che non esisteva più, era la mia più grande vergogna, il mio più grande segreto, la cosa da nascondere a tutti. Eppure a lui l'avevo detta, con un alito di voce, senza far trasparire nessuna emozione. Quello era il prezzo che avevo pagato, ero contento di essere vivo, ma mi ero perso in un labirinto con le vie di fuga sbarrate, privo di quelle cose chiamate emozioni. Non mi concedevo di sentire, non potevo sentire, altrimenti le tessere del puzzle si sarebbero mescolate e poi come avrei fatto a costruire di nuovo l'Harry da cinquemila pezzi? Non ero bravo nel costruire, ma solo nel distruggere ogni cosa che toccavo. Lui non potevo distruggerlo, era già fragile di suo. Quando però il suo sguardo mi puntò di nuovo, lessi in lui qualcosa che interpretai come pietà, pena, dispiacere forse.  
-Non voglio la tua pena Louis, non so nemmeno perché te l'ho detto.-  
-Non mi fai pena. Penso che tu sia coraggioso, sei andato avanti.-  
Silenzio. Le parole erano già state sciolte nell'aria, diluite nel tempo, sussurrate senza motivo, svelate. Ripresi con l'inventario, sempre lì vicino a lui, solo il bancone adesso come barriera, mentre sentivo la forza della sua presenza. Riprese lui questa volta.  
-Non ti manca la tua famiglia?-  
-Sempre, ma non importa.-  
Un altro silenzio si erse sopra a quello precedente, questa volta meno imbarazzante. Era uno di quei silenzi che facevano paura, un silenzio rumoroso, quasi assordante, stridente.  
-Se io lo dicessi, niente sarebbe più lo stesso, la mia famiglia non me lo perdonerebbe, le mie sorelline mi perderebbero, mia madre ne sarebbe distrutta, mio padre non mi guarderebbe più. Smetterei di essere il Louis Tomlinson che credono di conoscere loro, potrei essere me stesso, ma a che prezzo?-  
Era facile questa domanda. Era facile perché la risposta era la cosa che amavo più di ogni altra nella mia vita, quella cosa per la quale avevo combattuto, vincendo.  
-Saresti libero.-

Fummo interrotti da Zayn, che entrò poco prima delle nove. Aveva un'aria contenta che raramente gli vedevo attorno. Quando si avvicinò a me, salutandomi, mi investì in pieno e mi distesi anche io, pensando che senza di lui sarei stato perso, che parte della mia stabilità emotiva era dovuta a lui, la mia àncora di salvezza. Il fatto che non lo volessi far sprofondare assieme a me era relativo. Io non volevo nessuno attorno perché sarebbe stato egoista trascinarlo nel mio baratro, ma lui era abbastanza forte da cadere sempre in piedi. Il ragazzo insicuro che avevo davanti, bello dentro la sua divisa, che disegnava il mio volto mentre dormivo, no.  
E mentre Zayn si sistemava nel retro, posando la sua roba e mettendosi il grembiule nero che tanto ci piaceva, io non potei fare a meno di osservare Louis, il suo respiro irregolare, sotto la giacca aperta e lo squarcio di camicia bianca che spuntava fuori, come a voler urlare la sua presenza. Non ci scambiammo altre parole dopo che Liam, con la sua solita faccia strafottente entrò con altri due amici, sedendosi al bancone, parlando ad alta voce. Pacche sulle spalle di Louis, sorpreso, colto a fraternizzare con il nemico e subito allontanato.  
-Amico, ci porti quattro birre.-  
Amico. Potevo essere tutto in quel momento, tutto fuorché suo amico, ma come al solito, indossai la mia indifferenza, scollegai la spina che mi collegava al mondo e gli servii da bere. Mi pagarono, si alzarono tutti e quattro e dopo non molta concitazione portarono Louis al loro tavolo. Non si voltò, non mi salutò, non mi calcolò minimamente intento com'era a non far trapelare niente che potesse collegarlo a me, niente che potesse smascherarlo, cancellando quell'ora passata insieme, tra silenzi e confessioni, tra sguardi e pensieri.  
Zayn piombò nei miei, trascinandomi sulla terra ferma, priva di quei sussurri pesanti che in quel momento intasavano le mie cellule cerebrali.  
-Parlavi con il pittore prima?-  
-Sì, per un po'.-  
Finché non si era vergognato di me ed era scappato con il suo branco.  
-C'è solo una cosa che quel finto etero vuole da te: si chiama cazzo.-  
Zayn esplicito, non si era perso i nostri sguardi d'intesa e nemmeno l'attrazione sessuale che era nata allo Shiver. Rimasi in silenzio, non sapevo cosa dire.  
-Perché non te lo fai? È carino, ha un bel culo.-  
-Gli hai guardato il culo?-  
Accennai una bozza di sorriso, mentre lui sfoggiò il suo a trentadue denti, tutti scintillanti.  
-Tu no?-  
L'avevo visto il suo culo, lo avevo squadrato in ogni centimetro sotto ai suoi pantaloni stretti, quelli che lo fasciavano così bene. Era difficile non notarlo, non passava inosservato. Aggiunse nuovamente Zayn, per spronarmi, per vedere la mia reazione. Ormai lo conoscevo abbastanza bene.  
-Se non ci provi tu, lo faccio io.-  
-Fai pure.-  
Aggiunsi in tono stizzito. Non riuscivo a capire se mi desse fastidio che Louis potesse diventare lo spuntino di Zayn o condividere Zayn stesso con una persona che conoscevo. Il nostro era un rapporto malsano, lo sapevamo entrambi.  
Mentre mettevo a posto i bicchieri, lui mi strinse dal di dietro, le mie spalle contro il suo petto, le sue mani attorno alla mia vita.  
-Sei incazzato.-  
Mi sussurrò all'orecchio sinistro, divertito.  
-No.-  
Continuai a fare quello che stavo facendo, senza muovermi, senza volere che lui lo facesse. Lì, davanti a tutti, davanti a quelli che ci davano dei “froci”, a quello che mi aveva picchiato, lui, il ragazzo moro che mi teneva a galla, non si vergognava di me, di noi, di quello che eravamo. Ed eravamo tantissime cose io e lui, tantissime, troppe per essere capite dagli occhi estranei che non sapevano niente di noi.  
-Sei geloso allora?-  
Dopo quella frase, iniziò a farmi il solletico. Sapeva che lo soffrivo, sapeva che avrei riso come un matto. E lo feci rumorosamente. Gli altri ci guardavano, anche Louis, sopratutto Louis. Sentivo il raggio blu del suo sguardo puntato addosso ed era come essere nel mirino di un cecchino. Cosa gli importava?  
-Smettila!-  
Le parole dette tra le risa si amplificarono, mentre cercavo di tenere le sue mani lontano dalla mia pancia, invano. Non demordeva.  
-Dillo che sei geloso Harry, dillo.-  
Gli fermai le mani, con un po' di più di forza del dovuto. Avevo smesso di ridere, mi ero rabbuiato e quella era la parte di me di cui tutti avevano paura. Gli sbalzi di umore tipici di me.  
-Non mi piace condividere le mie cose.-  
A chi mi stessi realmente riferendo, a quale dei due, se uno o entrambi, non era chiaro né a me, né a Zayn. Sapevo che lui faceva sesso con altri, con tanti altri, ma il fatto che non si ricordasse nemmeno il loro nome e che tornasse sempre da me, qualsiasi cosa succedesse, mi confortava perché avevo solo lui nella mia vita, solo lui a cui aggrapparmi.  
Succedeva sempre così, un copione ripetuto in tutti i teatri e l'esempio tipico era successo una manciata di minuti prima. Ero riuscito ad abbattere un mattone dal mio muro ed avevo raccontato con fatica immane a Louis parte di quello che mi era successo, quella parte che aveva definito i contorni di chi ero in quel momento. Non amavo parlare, men che meno parlare di me, ma mi ero voluto fidare, per una volta volevo aiutare qualcuno, non essere aiutato. Lui però aveva preferito i suoi amici perché si vergognava anche solo di farsi vedere mentre parlava con me. Parlare con una persona gay, non lo rendeva gay. Rimanerci male faceva parte del pacchetto, ormai ci ero abituato.  
Louis non era come loro, ma non era pronto a smettere di assomigliargli.

Quella sera, guardandomi allo specchio, capii di essere strano e sentii una profonda voglia di tornare ad essere il ragazzo di prima, prima del tentato suicidio, prima dei continui sensi di colpa, quello che rideva in motorino, quello che andava alle feste al mare, che faceva l'amore nei campi. Quell'Harry però era scomparso, non c'era più. Accettarlo si era rivelato più difficile del previsto.  
Inconsapevolmente stavo piombando di nuovo nel mare di incertezze che altre volte aveva tentato di affogarmi, tutto perché la maschera che portavo era così usurata da far intravedere le mie debolezze agli occhi più attenti.  
Arrancai, scivolai, ma più mi muovevo, più peggioravo la situazione adesso che le emozioni avevano ripreso a respirare, farle tornare all'interno del mio vaso di Pandora personale era impossibile.  
Il disegno di Louis mi guardava dal comodino, fortuna che i suoi occhi erano chiusi, non avrei sopportato altri sguardi di pietà.


	5. Secrets.

Louis  
Quel sabato di fine ottobre avrei pranzato con mio padre.  
Avevo passato le ultime due settimane a studiare, lontano da tutti, lontano sopratutto dalle distrazioni inutili, che non avrebbero portato a niente di buono. Tornai quindi al mio mondo inamidato, di camicie perfettamente bianche e di cravatte annodate nella giusta maniera.  
Mio padre, Mark Tomlinson, aveva insegnato a me, il suo unico figlio maschio, come essere uomo molto presto. Le sue regole erano leggi da rispettare, una dottrina inculcata per rendermi a sua immagine e somiglianza. Fallire non era ammesso, non era nemmeno un'opzione plausibile.  
Mi aveva insegnato ad essere forte, a non farmi mettere i piedi in testa, a studiare per arrivare nella vita, che ogni obiettivo doveva essere portato a compimento. Avevo imparato a dare del lei alle persone più grandi ad otto anni, a nove già avevo un conto bancario a cinque zeri, imparai a fare il nodo alla cravatta la mattina del mio settimo compleanno. Un bambino in giacca e cravatta il giorno del suo compleanno. Triste.  
Dovevo essere efficiente, ordinato, perfetto in quello che sapevo ed informato su quello che non sapevo. Dovevo aggiornarmi su ciò che accadeva nel mondo, sapere se la borsa di NY era in crescita o in calo, quanto il dollaro contasse sulla sterlina o sullo yen. Dovevo comportarmi da uomo, dare il buon esempio alle mie sorelle, non dare dispiaceri a mia madre, eccellere in qualsiasi cosa facessi. Dall'esterno apparivo come lui mi aveva plasmato. Ero cresciuto con la consapevolezza di essere un burattino nelle loro mani e pensavo che non ci fosse altra via, che quella fosse la normalità. I più piccoli errori, quei passi falsi che tutti gli adolescenti prima o poi compivano, per lui erano delusioni gravi.  
Perciò avevo imparato ad assecondarlo, a fare finta di ascoltarlo, ma quando ero andato finalmente al college, avevo tirato un sospiro di sollievo.  
Continuavo con la mia vita in scatola, ma almeno potevo respirare.  
Davanti a lui mi sentivo sempre a disagio, vederlo mi creava complessi enormi su ciò che realmente ero. Se gli avessi rivelato il mio essere gay, la mia passione per l'arte o per la moda, per la musica, per le cose frivole che lui potevano solo che considerare hobby, sarei apparso come un fallimento ai loro occhi. Così invece lo ero ai miei e non riuscirsi a guardare allo specchio con soddisfazione, era la cosa più schifosa che avessi mai provato. Quello non ero io e non lo sarei mai stato.

Al tavolo del ristorante più lussuoso di Manhattan, quello dove eravamo soliti incontrarci, sedevo da solo, osservando l'ora lampeggiante sul display del mio iphone. Era in ritardo, ma lo era sempre quando ci vedevamo, tanto che spesso avevo pensato che fosse una sua tattica per testare la mia pazienza, tra le altre cose.  
I miei pensieri, chissà come, fluttuarono a quel giorno di circa 7 anni prima. Era venuto a vedermi giocare la finale di un torneo di calcio ed era lì solo perché mia madre era riuscito a convincerlo. Ne ero così felice! Pensavo che gli avrei finalmente dimostrato che in una cosa ero realmente bravo, una cosa che piaceva a me. E anche se lui avesse pensato che si trattava di una cosa di poco conto, non importava a patto che fosse stato fiero di suo figlio almeno un pochino. All'epoca ero ingenuo, un tratto che non avevo perso con gli anni. Giocai in attacco come sempre, il numero 17 sulla mia maglia nera, ma le cose non andarono bene. Perdemmo e non riuscii a segnare nemmeno un goal. La sfortuna aveva sbagliato giorno per bussare alla mia porta. Uscii dallo spogliatoio assieme agli altri, tutti con i visi lunghi e abbattuti. In macchina mi aspettava qualcosa di peggiore. Loro avrebbero avuto sorrisi di conforto, abbracci, io rimproveri. Mi sentii dire di aver fallito, di non essermi dimostrato all'altezza, di aver deluso le sue aspettative, lui che aveva rinunciato ad una giornata di lavoro solo per me, per vedermi perdere. Tutto questo per una partita di calcio, tutto questo perché ero uscito dagli schemi facendo qualcosa che lui non approvava.  
A tredici anni pensai che fosse ingiusto, a quindici che volevo andarmene di casa, a sedici che vivevo in un incubo, a diciassette accettai la realtà e iniziai a fingere, a diciannove avevo capito che la mia famiglia era tutto, che non potevo abbandonare le mie sorella ad una sorte simile e quindi dovevo andare avanti, a venti ero finalmente diventato il figlio che mio padre voleva.  
Mi sentivo come un animale selvaggio intrappolato in una gabbia e addomesticato, obbediente, remissivo. Saltavo quando mi dicevano di farlo, abbassavo il capo e per ricompensa ricevevo affetto. Ma il bene che ricevevo in cambio di qualcosa, poteva chiamarsi amore ugualmente? Non doveva invece trattarsi di un sentimento incondizionato? Naturale? Il bene dei genitori doveva essere ripagato?

All'una e quindici minuti fece la sua apparizione. Il completo nero, i capelli chiari come i miei. Parlava al suo auricolare, irritato. Mi fece un segno con il dito indice, un minuto e sarebbe stato tutto per me. Fantastico. Avrei preferito che avesse parlato tutto il tempo al telefono, così avremmo dovuto condividere solo l'aria che respiravamo, non anche le parole.  
Poco dopo però il mio desiderio non fu esaudito.  
-Scusa il ritardo Louis, alcuni investimenti non stanno andando come avevo previsto. Ordiniamo?-  
Mangiare della carne rossa di ottima qualità con un nodo in gola mi rese frustrato. E le domande cominciarono a piombarmi addosso, come se fossero pugni allo stomaco.  
-Come procede con gli esami?-  
-Bene. Sto cercando di recuperare Analitica.-  
-Studia di più Louis, la matematica va solo studiata, non c'è niente di difficile. È quella, non cambia mai.-  
Già. Quello che odiavo della matematica era che era come la mia vita: statica. Nessun imprevisto, nessun dettaglio imprevedibile, nessun cambiamento a sorpresa, solo qualche variante, a volte, all'interno della funzione, ma niente che la mutasse. Il conforto di mio padre, come sempre, mi lasciava senza parole. Rimasi in silenzio, sorseggiando acqua minerale. Lui ricominciò, distratto dal suo smartphone gigante. Il lavoro veniva prima di tutto, ma se la cavava egregiamente anche nelle domande umilianti.  
-Come procede con Eleanor?-  
-Tutto bene, grazie.-  
-So che i Calder stanno organizzando un buffet di beneficenza prima del ringraziamento. Ci sarai vero? Devo presentarti alcuni amici.-  
El mi avrebbe certamente costretto ad andare visto dove l'avevo portata qualche sabato prima e non potevo rifiutare, anche se all'idea di incontrare dei ricchi superbi e stronzi, avrei preferito di gran lunga le torture cinesi.  
-Certo, ci sarò.-  
-Bravo, così mi piaci.-  
Riprendemmo a mangiare, lo sguardo basso di chi ha qualcosa da nascondere e non vuole che si venga a sapere. Era poco meno di un'ora che mi trovavo con quell'uomo eppure volevo già scappare sperando che il prossimo pranzo non sarebbe stato così intimo. Quando eravamo a casa, era l'intervento di mia madre che mi permetteva di non rispondere a tutte le sue domande e richieste, ma lì ero solo.  
L'idea di infilzarmi un occhio con il coltello mi saltò per la mente, tuttavia ero sicuro, avrebbe trovato da ridire anche sulla scelta del coltello. Quello da carne o quello da burro? Risi tra me e me, ma dopo aver ascoltato la sua prossima domanda, non ci sarebbe stato poi molto da ridere ancora.  
-Ah, un'altra cosa figliolo, il professor Walker di Economia mi ha informato che hai sostituito il corso a scelta di Storia del Diritto Romano con uno di pittura. È vero?-  
Cazzo.  
Quasi mi strozzai con il boccone di carne tra i denti.  
Il professor Walker non poteva farsi gli affaracci suoi? Quello era il mio segreto, uno dei tanti, perché aveva dovuto parlarne con mio padre? Mi spiava? Non c'era più il diritto alla privacy? Immaginai che in quanto donatore facoltoso, Mark fosse stato piuttosto convincente.  
Il cuore prese a pompare, forte come mai, mentre cercavo una scusa plausibile dentro la mia testa. Risposi provando a mantenere la voce ferma e fredda, come se non fosse una cosa così importante, come se quel segreto non fosse la porta che conduceva al prossimo e al prossimo e al prossimo ancora.  
-Quel corso era inutile per i miei studi e l'esame mi avrebbe portato via troppo tempo, così ne ho scelto uno più rilassante, visto che dovevo recuperare analitica.-  
Sembrava una buona scusa, con una buona argomentazione. Dire bugie ormai era diventato il mio forte. Avevo imparato in fretta. Più riuscivo ad argomentare con convinzione la bugia, più l'arricchivo di dettagli, anche inutili, più questa sembrava plausibile. Nulla però mi avrebbe salvato dalla solita paternale.  
-Capisco, anche se mollare scegliendo la via più semplice non è una cosa degna del nostro cognome.-  
Come la faceva seria lui, tutto ruotava attorno a quel maledetto cognome che portavamo, un fardello che non avevo di certo chiesto io.  
Mentre uscivo dalle due ore più pesanti dell'ultimo mese, mi ritrovai a pensare ad Harry e alle sue parole. Per lui la libertà di essere chi volesse era più importante di tutto. Io, che non sapevo nemmeno che rumore facesse la libertà, tanto meno i suoi colori, pensai che essere liberi dovesse essere proprio una bella sensazione. Tuttavia continuavo a pensare che il prezzo per diventarlo fosse troppo alto, che perdere la mia famiglia fosse pura follia.  
Chiamai El senza aspettare un minuto in più, mentre camminavo lentamente cercando un taxi che mi avrebbe riportato nuovamente al dormitorio dei Delta Sigma.  
Mi rispose affannata, ma non le diedi il tempo di replicare.  
-Cos'è questa storia del buffet di beneficenza per il ringraziamento?-  
-Lou, sono occupata in questo momento.-  
Sentii un respiro dall'altra parte del telefono, una risatina provocante di un uomo. Realizzai che la mia fidanzata mi stava cornificando. Risi anche io di quel paradosso senza eguali.  
-Cosa ridi?-  
-Stai facendo sesso con il dottore, vero?-  
Il dottore, il tipo con il quale si sentiva da qualche mese.  
-Oh no, non è lui. Poi ti racconto dai. Ciao.-  
Non era lui. El di sicuro aveva una vita sessuale più attiva della mia. Era da un bel po' che non trovavo un perfetto sconosciuto con cui sfogarmi. E dentro di me sapevo anche il perché.  
Harry Styles.  
Era diventato lui l'oggetto del mio desiderio, la persona sulla quale fantasticavo, il ragazzo con il quale volevo parlare. Morivo dalla voglia di conoscerlo, di sapere il perché fosse così freddo e oscuro dentro. Non lo vedevo da due settimane. Dopo quel contatto che avevamo creato, quelle mezze confessioni fatte ad occhi bassi, me ne ero andato impaurito con Liam e gli altri, sperando che quelli che erano i miei segreti, rimanessero tali. Mentre loro parlavano però, io rimasi ad osservare il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi e la chimica indiscutibile che aveva con il suo amico. Zayn lo aveva toccato come se il suo corpo gli appartenesse, lo aveva sfiorato come se avesse paura di romperlo, le mani sulle sue anche, cingendogli la vita, il viso vicino all'incavo del collo. Parole sussurrate ad un orecchio e poi il solletico, Harry che rideva come un bambino, le fossette rosee da mordere sulle sue guance. Giocavano, si stuzzicavano, si conoscevano. Mi ritrovai ad essere geloso per la prima volta di Zayn.  
Non sarebbe stata l'unica.  
Non sapevo esattamente cosa ci fosse tra loro due ed era una domanda che mi assillava da quando li avevo visti dormire insieme in mutande a casa del moro, la sera che eravamo andati allo Shiver. Li avevo spiati dalla porta socchiusa della stanza prima di andarmene con El. Dormivano stretti, le braccia del più grande che intrappolavano il torace ampio che avevo disegnato, le gambe strette in una morsa letale e protettiva. Amici, amanti. La carica erotica di quell'immagine mi aveva infastidito, come se l'essere uno escludesse per forza l'altra cosa. Non potevo competere, non con quello che avevano, con quello che erano, alla luce del sole, fregandosene dell'opinione della gente, del Liam di turno.  
Allora non avevo avuto più il coraggio di presentarmi lì. Mi ero rintanato nel mio mondo, evitando quel punto di ritrovo, immaginando il viso di Harry e disegnando le sfumature del suo umore, così volubile, sul mio quaderno da disegno. Decine di Harry disegnati a mia disposizione per un uso personale, fittizio, un'illusione. Non potevo avere il reale, mi accontentavo della copia. Già. Accontentarsi. Bastava?

Entrai nella casa della confraternita, insolitamente in silenzio. Sentivo dei rumori attutiti provenire dal seminterrato. Era lì che avevamo le scorte di birra, lo schermo gigante dove vedere le partite, impianto stereo, tavolo da ping-pong, biliardo e altri giocattoli per bambini ricchi. Non era uno dei miei posti preferiti. Entrai nella cucina bianca che rifletteva la luce del sole per prepararmi un the. Avevo bisogno di conforto dopo quella mattina passata con il diavolo. Scaldai l'acqua, estrassi la bustina e la lasciai in infusione per qualche minuto mentre con il cucchiaino, distratto, assorto, contemplavo il tavolo.  
Il primo sorso, caldo, lo inghiottii veloce, come piaceva a me, sentendo bruciare l'interno, sentendo scorrere dentro di me il calore. Pensai a quanto fosse triste il fatto che nella mia vita non mi fossi mai innamorato veramente. Per quanto ci tenessi ad Eleanor, nemmeno quando eravamo stati insieme l'avevo amata. La passione, l'appartenersi, queste sensazione mi erano completamente estranee, come se fossi un uomo a metà, incompleto oltre che finto. A volte mi sentivo infelice, non perché fossi scontento o triste, non infelice perché soffrivo, semplicemente perché non sapevo come fosse la felicità. Libertà e felicità andavano di pari passo ed erano come due sconosciuti dalle fattezze abbozzate per me, come uno di quei disegni che avevo iniziato nel mio blocco senza essere riuscito a finirlo. Non sapevo come finirli, la mia mano non era capace di tradurre in tratto quelle emozioni. Pezzettini di me non pervenuti. Mi ero accorto quanto mi mancassero solo quando li avevo visti riflessi negli altri.  
Ormai il the si stava freddando quindi mi affrettai a sorseggiarlo. Qualche secondo dopo entrò in cucina Liam vestito comodamente in tuta.  
-Che fai Tomlinson? La merenda con il the?-  
Mi aveva sempre preso in giro per quella mia abitudine, ma non mi importava, d'altronde a lui piaceva prendere in giro tutti per tutto. Mi limitai ad annuire. Lui proseguì.  
-La festa di Halloween è lunedì. Devi venire con El. Siamo dalle ragazze della Gamma Pi, stanno organizzando una festa di quelle con il botto. Hanno convinto la guardia del campus a far passare gente e a non rompere per la roba da bere.-  
Prese una bottiglietta d'acqua dal frigo, la svitò delicatamente ed iniziò a berla. Halloween mi era sempre piaciuto, travestirmi era qualcosa che mi piaceva, come la scelta del costume. Io ed El come da tradizione, ci vestivamo in coppia e sceglievamo il vestito insieme. Quell'anno dovevamo ancora fare la nostra riunione creativa.  
-Certo che veniamo.-  
Forse fu il poco entusiasmo che dimostrai o la mia cera poco bella, fatto stava che Liam si accorse di qualcosa e si ricordò di che giorno fosse.  
-Hai visto tuo padre oggi?-  
-Ce l'ho scritto in fronte?-  
-Sì. Tuo padre ha il potere di mettere in soggezione chiunque. Non stare a pensarci troppo.-  
Avevo conosciuto Liam tre anni prima, quando matricole insieme, eravamo entrati a fare parte dei Delta Sigma. Entrambi i nostri padri avevano studiato alla NY University ed entrambi avevano fatto parte di quella confraternita. Non era stato difficile per noi entrare, raccomandati e ricchi, le porte si erano aperte automaticamente. All'inizio la mia timidezza era stata un ostacolo nei rapporti con gli altri ragazzi, poi con il tempo, ero riuscito ad aprirmi anche grazie a lui che mi coinvolgeva sempre. Avevamo frequentato qualche lezione insieme il primo anno, spesso studiavamo in biblioteca, uscivamo in gruppo, feste, alcool, ragazze per lui, era quanto di più vicino avessi ad un amico.  
Eppure, c'era un eppure.  
Lui non sapeva di me, non sapeva che ero gay e non avevo di certo intenzione di dirglielo. Liam era il classico sbruffone che amava prendere in giro la gente giusto per il gusto di farlo. Spesso attaccava briga e picchiava, altre volte veniva picchiato. A lui importava solo fare il duro, io sapevo che in fondo era un bravo ragazzo, che quell'apparenza era dovuta anche per lui, alla sua educazione, al modo nel quale era stato cresciuto, ma questo non mi impediva di essere restio sul rivelargli i miei segreti. Non avrebbe capito e sarebbe cambiato tutto. Non mi ero dimenticato il pugno ad Harry, le battutine su lui e Zayn, ma anche altri episodi non legati a loro due. Io cercavo comunque di vedere il buono in lui e di buono ce n'era, apparenze escluse.  
-Andiamo a bere qualcosa allo Shiver, ti va?-  
Non mi andava, in quel giorno, apogeo di quanto fossi rinchiuso in una prigione, non mi andava di certo di vedere gli occhi giudicanti di un Harry oppure i suoi sguardi d'intesa con l'amico.  
-Devo studiare analitica, sai quel fottuto esame mi sta facendo diventare pazzo.-  
Pazzo era il termine giusto se ero arrivato a rifiutare una bevuta di sabato pomeriggio fingendo di dover studiare. Liam non disse niente, sapeva che ero indietro in quella materia e sapeva che avevo strani orari per studiare.  
Mi rintanai nella mia stanza. Adoravo il fatto che il mio compagno, una matricola di nome Dave, il venerdì sera tornasse a casa sua, lasciandomi solo nel fine settimana. Anche mia madre molte volte mi aveva obbligato ad andare a dormire a casa, ma le scuse che mi inventavo le bastavano a non insistere più di tanto. Aveva quattro figlie a cui pensare, io stavo bene anche lì, anzi alle volte stavo meglio da solo che con loro. Avere uno spazio tutto per me e la mia privacy in una famiglia così numerosa, era sempre stato impossibile. Per quello apprezzavo anche il fatto che a Dave non sembravo piacere. Si faceva i fatti suoi, non parlavamo quasi mai, ognuno nella sua metà di stanza, che era comunque così grande da permetterci di ignorarci a vicenda. Mi stava benissimo così. Potevo finalmente respirare.  
Accesi un po' di musica triste, di quelle canzoni da gelato e depressione, quelle che solo dalle prime note la defenestrazione sembrava l'unica via, peggio di quando da adolescente ero stato costretto a leggere “I dolori del giovane Werther”**.  
Poi, seduto sul letto, con le spalle al muro, aprii il blocco dei disegni. Li sfogliai, gli occhi aperti, le fossette, i ricci. Sei disegni di Harry Styles, ma non mi fermai su nessuno di quelli.  
Cominciai con una pagina bianca.  
Quel giorno ci voleva proprio un inizio nuovo, la speranza e la fiducia che in quella pagina bianca, in un futuro non troppo lontano, avrei potuto disegnare me stesso, la mia nuova vita, con i colori che piacevano a me.  
In quel momento, mi accontentai del nero del carboncino. Iniziai con il primo tratto, proseguii con gli altri.  
Nella mia testa prese forma il disegno di una rondine che volava.  
Libertà.  
Felicità.


	6. Madness.

Harry  
Mi svegliai di soprassalto dopo che un altro dei miei incubi era esploso come una bomba nella mia testa. Sbarrai gli occhi, vedendo rosso per qualche secondo, senza muovermi, preso dal panico, come sempre mi succedeva dopo l'incidente, anche se chiamarlo così non era propriamente “dare il giusto nome alle cose”. Tre secondi dopo, mi accorsi della presenza di Zayn nel mio letto. Aveva bussato alla mia porta alle tre di mattina, ubriaco, dopo aver passato il sabato sera a divertirsi. Io non ero uscito con lui, non ne avevo avuto voglia, avevo passato la nottata a leggere e ad aspettarlo prima di addormentarmi.  
Mi concentrai su di lui, come facevo in questi casi, sul suo respiro regolare, il su e giù che riempiva la sua cassa toracica stretta. Mi calmai al suo ritmo costante.  
Questo era il suo potere, calmarmi, anche quando non era cosciente, anche quando non ne era consapevole. Si mosse, avvicinandosi a me, come se avesse capito la situazione. Si aggrappò al mio torace nudo, l'aria calda delle sue narici mi solleticò delicatamente. Pelle contro pelle, il calore dei nostri corpi, la frizione leggera delle sue cosce prima contro la coperta, poi sulle mie gambe. Rimasi immobile, con gli occhi fissi nel nulla. Non potevo richiuderli, non quando nei miei incubi ero sdraiato ancora dentro ad una vasca colma d'acqua fredda e rossa, la vena del polso aperta, la pelle diafana, il respiro assente. Sognavo di morire. L'ottanta per cento delle volte che mi addormentavo o che anche solo chiudevo gli occhi, facevo lo stesso incubo. Ed erano passati quasi due anni. Non mi ero abituato, non potevo abituarmi a quello strazio, a quella visione distorta ed extracorporea di un Harry defunto, privo di vita. Riuscivo a vedere con i miei occhi lo spettacolo al quale mia sorella aveva assistito. Ed era troppo, anche per me che mi ero convinto a non provare niente.  
Pensai, come altre volte, che la presenza di Zayn nel mio letto fosse essenziale, che quelle poche volte che non dormivamo insieme ed avevo avuto quell'incubo, l'avevo svegliato nel cuore della notte e lui era corso da me, a tirarmi fuori da quella fogna che era la mia mente. Lui correva sempre da me, non importava che ora fosse, dove fosse e con chi fosse. Lui mi salvava, ogni santissima volta, a suo modo. Per quello, oltre che affetto, provavo una profonda ammirazione per lui, sconfinata, come se fosse la persona migliore di questo mondo. Lo era.  
Accoccolato sul mio petto, una mano sotto la mia schiena e l'altra sopra la mia pancia, la sua stretta mi teneva saldo, unito, non mi permetteva di sgretolarmi e di cadere di nuovo nella depressione. Dentro di me sapevo che ero ad un passo dal caderci di nuovo, ero sempre lì, sull'orlo della scarpata, aggrappato a lui, saldo a quell'albero che rappresentava nella mia vita. Alzai la mano sinistra e gli accarezzai i capelli, in maniera spontanea, uno di quei gesti che raramente facevo. La dolcezza non mi apparteneva, non dopo quello che avevo passato, non dopo che la persona alla quale l'avevo regalata, me l'aveva risputata in faccia con violenza, come fossi un rifiuto umano. Non ero più l'adolescente innamorato, non ero più quel tipo di ragazzo.  
-Un altro incubo.-  
La voce strascicata e quasi incomprensibile di un assonnato Zayn risuonò calma, un misto tra una domanda e un'affermazione. Lui sapeva. Annuii distrattamente, continuando ad accarezzare il suo cespuglio folto di capelli neri.  
-Vuoi qualcosa? Acqua?-  
-Shhh.-  
Lo zittii. Non volevo niente, se non stare lì con lui e non pensare all'immagine di me morto. Aveva troppe premure per me, troppe per un semplice amico. Lo sapevamo entrambi che il nostro rapporto era così surreale da non avere alcun futuro, da non obbedire a nessuna legge. Eravamo bloccati così da un anno, amici, ma anche qualcos'altro, non stavamo insieme, ma dormivamo nello stesso letto, le paure condivise che dimezzavano così il loro peso. Poche parole, ma quelle giuste. Avrebbero dovuto creare un nuovo termine per la nostra relazione, anzi, ripensandoci, non si poteva. Eravamo due entità legate insieme con del nastro adesivo nero, nessuno era come noi due, nessuno lo sarebbe stato, nessuno avrebbe capito.  
In quel momento, non riuscivo a pensare ad una vita senza Zayn, ad una vita diversa da quella che stavo facendo. Sapevo che in fondo era un po' egoistico tenermelo tutto per me, pensare che lui non volesse altro, ragazzo o ragazza che fosse. Non ero mai stato geloso, sapevo che lui tornava sempre, qualsiasi cosa succedesse.  
Noi due ci amavamo, a modo nostro, alla nostra maniera.  
L'amore poi, possiede una definizione precisa? Deve rispettare determinate regole? Esiste solo un tipo di amore? Perché io amavo Zayn, lo amavo davvero, ma sapevo che quello non era un sentimento nato dalla passione, sbocciato, sano, felice. Quello che avevamo noi era dipendenza, attaccamento morboso, simbiosi, uno scambio alla pari del quale non potevamo fare a meno. Non era sesso, perché anche se occasionalmente lo avevamo fatto, non era quello a tenerci insieme. L'amicizia si era fusa con l'amore, due metalli preziosi per creare una lega, rossa come il rame, densa come il sangue. Il dolore e la gioia in un unico dualismo, alternati, alle volte il primo che superava il secondo o viceversa. Condividere la vita era quello, non pensavo di potermi separare da lui.  
Non conoscevo alternativa, non conoscevo altro se non quello, visto che l'amore sincero che avevo provato, quello che mi aveva fatto mancare l'aria, quello che mi aveva fatto contorcere le budella solo pensando alla sua bocca sulla mia, mi aveva fottuto alla grande. E la parola “fottuto”, non rendeva nemmeno minimamente lo stato in cui mi aveva lasciato.  
Il moro nel frattempo, si era addormentato di nuovo e adesso russava leggermente sul mio petto, come se si sentisse a casa. Era escluso che io riprendessi a dormire. Allora la mia testa viaggiò, tornando ai primi mesi qui a NY, ai primi incontri con Zayn.

L'avevo visto la prima volta dentro ad una discoteca. Si dimenava a tempo di musica, sensuale, sicuro di se stesso, strusciandosi addosso ad una ragazza dal seno enorme. Ero andato a ballare per sballarmi e rimorchiare, più la prima che la seconda. Non mi importava di nulla, sopravvivevo come potevo, tirando avanti e cercando un brivido che non arrivava mai. In quel caso, la droga aiutava.  
Lui si avvicinò a me, mollando la sua preda e provandoci spudoratamente, dicendomi quelle prime parole che non avrei mai scordato, sorridendo solo al pensiero della sua sfacciataggine.  
-Sono Zayn e vorrei scoparti.-  
Lo disse in una maniera così convinta che quasi gli obbedii.  
Quasi. Quella sera non facemmo sesso.  
-Non sono interessato.-  
Ripresi a bere. Mi ero da poco calato una pasticca e l'entusiasmo stava montando in me. Riuscivo ad avere emozioni solo in quella maniera. Lui non demordette. Continuò a parlarmi di cose assurde, tentando di instaurare un rapporto, anche se incontrò un muro. All'inizio ero stato diffidente, scorbutico, stronzo. Anche adesso avevo mantenuto alcune di quelle caratteristiche. Sopratutto lo stronzo.  
Dopo quella notte, lo vidi sempre lì la sera dopo, e il sabato dopo e quello dopo ancora. Sempre la stessa proposta, sempre un rifiuto da parte mia, tanto che dopo un paio di volte non me lo chiese più.  
Un mese dopo mi aveva trovato un lavoro come cameriere.  
Due mesi dopo uscivamo insieme ogni sera.  
Tre mesi dopo aveva imparato a conoscermi.  
Agli inizi facevamo anche sesso. Eravamo entrambi adulti e consenzienti, diventammo amici con benefici. Il sesso con lui, per quanto fosse appagante dal punto di vista fisico, era carente da quello affettivo. Smettemmo di farlo ed iniziammo a parlare. La mia storia fu difficile da raccontare, sopratutto perché in quel periodo ero depresso e drogato più del dovuto. Lui capì, come sempre, capì come se fosse facile, come se starmi vicino fosse suo compito. Diventare suo amico fu facile, naturale come bere un bicchiere d'acqua. La smisi con le droghe pesanti, smisi di piangermi addosso, smisi di sentirmi solo. Iniziammo a dormire insieme ogni notte, io sapevo quale erano i suoi gusti nel cibo, imparai quali erano i suoi programmi preferiti in tv, quale giornale leggesse, il suo gruppo preferito, il nome delle sue sorelle e di sua madre, i suoi vestiti diventarono i miei, i nostri odori si fusero, le nostre abitudini finirono con il combaciare.  
Il tempo ci aveva aiutato nel processo al contrario che era stata la nostra amicizia. Eravamo partiti con il sesso ed eravamo arrivati all'amore, risalendo il fiume, controcorrente. La nostra relazione, che non era una relazione, era iniziata in maniera del tutto casuale e si era evoluta, raggiungendo l'apice. Ogni dettaglio delle mie fobie era a sua conoscenza, le mie paure, i miei pensieri, i miei sguardi, lui li faceva suoi, sollevandomi.  
Il tutto si accentuò maggiormente quando iniziammo a lavorare insieme qualche mese prima. Ci eravamo procurati due carte d'identità false dai suoi amici a Chinatown, in modo da avere ventun'anni e poter servire e consumare alcolici. Così quando anche lavoro e casa combaciarono, imparammo a rispettare i nostri spazi. Alle volte capitava che volessi stare da solo, senza nessuno che osservasse le mie strane abitudini, così come lui aveva bisogno di andare dalla sua famiglia o di rimorchiare. Io capivo, lui capiva, nel nostro tacito accordo che ci lasciava liberi di fare, dire e pensare cosa volessimo, ma che ci tirava sempre nella stessa direzione, io nella sua e lui nella mia. Quel famoso filo invisibile... .

Delle caratteristiche che Zayn possedeva notai subito la pazienza. Non aveva mai perso il controllo con me, nemmeno quando mi aveva dovuto raccogliere dal pavimento tra il vomito e le pasticche, nemmeno quando mi aveva trovato a piangere da ore sotto il getto della doccia o quando mi ero perso vagando per Central Park alle tre di notte. Era diretto e schietto, non eravamo entrambi di molte parole, ma quello che mi diceva sapevo esattamente che era vero. Non amavamo le bugie, sapevamo entrambi che potevano ferire. Come me, amava fare a pugni, sebbene non gli piacesse la violenza gratuita, sapeva come fare male. Generoso, non avevo mai conosciuto nessuno più generoso di lui, sia per quanto riguardava il denaro che i sentimenti. Amava dare e donare, anche ricevendo poco in cambio.  
I suoi difetti erano tanti quanto i pregi, seppur io riuscissi a vedere in lui solo del buono. Era ordinato, troppo visto che io ero l'essere più disordinato sulla faccia del pianeta. Permaloso e musone, faceva tutto pur di non apparire tale, ma quando le sue sopracciglia si corrugavano e le sue labbra erano rivolte verso il basso, sapevo che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Inoltre, era un cocco di mamma e per quanto io volessi vedere questo come un difetto, non l'avevo mai preso in giro. Lui aveva una madre che gli voleva bene, aveva una madre amorevole che si occupava di lui, senza mai fare domande ed io lo invidiavo moltissimo. Quello non era un difetto, era una fortuna. Mia madre mi telefonava una volta al mese per chiedermi se avevo bisogno di soldi e se mangiassi a sufficienza. Quello non era amore, ma senso di colpa per aver lasciato che suo figlio pazzo se ne andasse da solo in un altro continente dopo la depressione e il tentato suicidio.

Uscimmo di casa alle due, entrambi affamati e solo perché il mio frigorifero era completamente vuoto. Andammo nella pizzeria preferita del moro, distante meno di un isolato dal bar. Avevamo il turno fino a tardi quella domenica ed io avevo già sonno visto che il mio incubo abituale aveva interrotto ogni possibilità di riposo.  
Prendemmo una pizza al salame e una ai peperoni, la mia preferita. Due birre e una cascata di patate fritte. Erano giorni che non mangiavo come si doveva.  
-Domani c'è la festa di Halloween al campus. Brit ci ha invitati, vuoi andarci?-  
L'anno prima Brit si era vestita da Lady Gaga in Paparazzi. Chissà come si sarebbe conciata quest'anno. Halloween non era la mia festa preferita, paura e sangue non erano tra le cose che amassi di più al mondo, ma ci sarebbe stato da bere gratis e musica.  
-Tu vuoi andarci?-  
Chiesi a lui, tra una patatina e l'altra. La pizza era già finita. Volevo far decidere lui per una volta, se voleva divertirsi non gli sarei stato d'intralcio.  
-Sì, non è una cattiva idea, anche se mettermi in costume...-  
-Rispolveri la vecchia maschera di Scream?-  
Si mise a ridere. L'anno precedente l'aveva indossata e mi aveva raccontato che quella maschera la possedeva da quando aveva quindici anni e ogni anno la metteva.  
-Pensavo di cambiare quest'anno. Suggerimenti?-  
-No, non ho molta fantasia.-  
Io non mi sarei vestito, mi bastava già la maschera di ogni giorno addosso, non avevo bisogno di altro.  
Finimmo di mangiare tra chiacchiere di ogni tipo. Alla fine, il mio umore non era poi così pessimo. Alle cinque e mezza entrammo al Fantom per il turno.  
Tutto calmo fino a dopo cena. La domenica non era mai un giorno pieno. Molti degli studenti tornavano a casa e la passavano con la famiglia e gli amici.  
Finii di servire un gruppo di ragazze chiassose mentre Zayn era andato fuori a fumarsi una sigaretta. Sentii il telefono squillare, ma non riuscii a rispondere in tempo. Lo estrassi. Un messaggio che mi diceva di controllare la segreteria telefonica. Mi allontanai dal bancone di qualche passo, fermandomi vicino alla porta che dava sul retro e lo ascoltai. Non credetti a quelle parole.  
-Ciao Harry. Sono Nick. Mi chiedevo se ti andasse di parlarmi. Sono a New York anche io, mi ha detto tua madre che lavori qui. Ho davvero bisogno di parlarti. Richiamami.-  
Nick e il suo accento londinese inondarono la mia testa. Mi appoggiai al muro mentre una fitta immaginaria mi colpiva dritta lo stomaco. Come aculei di un riccio, lunghi e sottili conficcati nella pelle. Nick era a New York. Voleva parlarmi. Non era passato troppo tempo? Si era ricordato della mia esistenza solo in quel momento? Cosa voleva? Non potevo crederci. Alcuni dei miei fantasmi del passato tentarono di resuscitare dentro di me. Li avevo seppelliti a fondo, scavando con le unghie ed invece era bastata una telefonata a farmi sentire di nuovo un diciassettenne lasciato dal suo primo amore.  
Nick poteva andare a farsi fottere se pensava che lo avrei richiamato. Quello era poco ma sicuro. Per me era morto e lì doveva stare, tre metri sotto terra.  
Zayn rientrò e non appena mi vide in quello stato, il suo viso si rabbuiò.  
-Tutto bene?-  
Si avvicinò per toccarmi, ma lo schivai con maestria tornando alla mia postazione per finire di riordinare. Annuii leggermente solo per tranquillizzarlo.  
Il mio umore precipitò sotto le scarpe. Quando si trattava di quel ragazzo non riuscivo a fingere, perché non l'avevo mai superata totalmente.  
I miei pensieri ebbero un unico personaggio principale finché alle undici non vidi entrare Louis dalla porta. Quello che sentii fu qualcosa di irrazionale. Il solo vederlo, dopo due settimane, dopo che il suo disegno stropicciato mi aveva tenuto compagnia sul comodino, mi fece sorridere appena. Era entrato nel momento giusto, senza la sua uniforme che odiavo e mi ricordava chi fosse. I jeans stretti con le caviglie scoperte ed una felpa larga con la zip aperta sopra ad una maglia a righe. Mentre si avvicinava al bancone, timido come era sempre, mi ricordai che l'ultima volta che lo avevo visto se ne era andato vergognandosi di farsi vedere con me. Quello non mi andava bene, l'avevo tollerato altre volte, proprio in Nick.  
Mi salutò sedendosi di fronte a me e puntando i suoi occhi nei miei. Di nuovo quello scontro, lo sbattere di una porta semichiusa, il rumore delicato delle sue palpebre e l'ignoto che si spalancò lasciando intravedere un cielo sereno, azzurro.  
-Ciao.-  
Ricambiai con un cenno, per cortesia, cercando di nascondere ogni cosa. Seduto allo stesso posto gli avevo rivelato del mio tentato suicidio e dopo poco se ne era andato con la coda tra le gambe insieme al suo amichetto testa di cazzo. Mi innervosii.  
-Mi dai una birra per favore?-  
-Puoi ordinare anche a Zayn se non vuoi far vedere agli altri che parli con me.-  
Non capivo perché quando ero davanti a lui la mia lingua non obbedisse più alla clausura alla quale l'avevo abituata, ma iniziasse a sbrodolare qualsiasi cosa pensassi. Una reazione naturale, pensai. Dovevo iniziare a preoccuparmi.  
-Quali altri?-  
Gli diedi la sua bottiglia stappata e mi appoggiai con i gomiti sul bancone, osservandolo meglio. I suoi occhi parvero davvero sorpresi. Che non si ricordasse nemmeno cosa era successo?  
-Louis, non prendermi in giro. Vuoi continuare con la tua farsa, ok, mi sta bene, ma se qualcuno ti vede parlare con me non è che la prima cosa che pensa è che sei un finocchio.-  
Lo vidi attraverso i suoi pozzi blu, le sue labbra socchiuse e le sue mani tremolanti. Avevo centrato la questione. Aspettai una sua risposta, solo per spingerlo a reagire, per provocarlo.  
-L'altra volta non volevo andarmene così. Mi dispiace.-  
Sorrisi beffardo.  
-Ti dispiace sempre per tutto. Io non ho tempo per i giochetti, davvero.-  
-Qui, se c'è uno che gioca, quello sei tu.-  
Rimasi quasi stupito da quella frase così poco per il sottile, così diversa da quello che ci si poteva aspettare da lui. Lo guardai con fare curioso, come se davanti a me ci fosse uno di quei libri dalla trama scontata vista e rivista, che però poco dopo riusciva a sorprenderti ad ogni pagina. Louis in quel momento, era una pagina scritta d'impeto, con un linguaggio poco chiaro e una ricca successione di avvenimenti. Ero impaziente di capire cosa avesse da dirmi, cosa ci fosse scritto nella pagina successiva e lo incitai a farlo.  
-Io?-  
-Tu non stai con Zayn?-  
Non riuscii a trovare il collegamento esatto tra l'affermazione di poco prima e la domanda di quell'istante. Voleva sapere se stavo con Zayn, ma qual'era il nesso?  
-Tu non stai con El?-  
Rispondere ad una domanda con un'altra mi era sempre piaciuto, creava un certo fastidio nell'interlocutore, una noia sottile che adoravo veder crescere. Quella era la parte di me stesso che più odiavo, l'Harry attaccabrighe, l'Harry che cercava lo scontro, quella persona che spesso voleva arrivare alla violenza perché ne aveva bisogno, solo per provare emozioni, per sentirsi vivo.  
-Io non sto con lei nella stessa maniera con cui tu... stai con lui.-  
Cos'era quella una scenata di gelosia? Gelosia del tutto fuori luogo, o no? L'ultima volta non ero stato geloso degli apprezzamenti del moro sul corpo che ora mi sedeva di fronte? O ero geloso solo di Zayn? O di entrambi? Ancora la solita domanda, riproposta in un'altra chiave.  
E la voce di Nick lì, che corrodeva ogni mia fibra, come un roditore dai denti aguzzi. La gelosia che mi aveva corroso l'anima anni prima, quando un solo suo gesto mi faceva tremare e correre da lui. Nick e la sua maledetta telefonata non erano usciti dalla mia testa. Quella voce mi fece pensare a lui, al suo viso magro, ai suoi capelli mossi, alla sua risata, ai suoi baci. Poi se n'era andato a Londra a fare il dj, la sua nuova vita della quale non potevo fare parte perché ero troppo giovane per lui, ero il suo segreto. Si vergognava di me in pubblico, non perché non voleva far sapere che era gay, ma proprio perché ero io, il ragazzino dai capelli arruffati di 16 anni.  
Quando mi tradì, quando lo vidi nel suo appartamento con un altro, tra le lenzuola che erano le nostre, fu in quel momento che iniziò il declino. Senza di lui, senza la sua forza a farmi stare bene, senza nessuna di queste cose, mi abbandonai a me stesso, alla solitudine, alla depressione.  
Mi lasciai cadere perché non sentire niente era più facile di quando bruciava.  
Ed ora che quelle immagini erano tornate, vivide come se potessi toccarle con la punta delle dita, mi sentii impazzire perché le avevo tenute in gabbia per troppo tempo.  
Mollai Louis lì, mi tolsi il grembiule, non guardai nemmeno Zayn, impegnato ai tavoli ed uscii dalla porta del retro. L'aria fredda sulle guance, una crisi nuova che mi aveva già scosso dall'interno, dalle fondamenta. Mi accesi una sigaretta, appoggiai la mano libera al muro e maledii il momento in cui l'avevo incontrato perché mi aveva distrutto completamente, tanto che di me non era rimasto più nulla se non una manciata di polvere nera soffiata via dal vento.  
Non sentii nemmeno il rumore della porta che si era aperta in quel vicolo buio e senza auto. Qualche scala anti-incendio, i bidoni dell'immondizia ed io che imprecavo guardando la strada sotto i miei piedi.  
-Harry tutto bene?-  
La voce sottile e squillante di Louis stonava in quel contesto autodistruzionista che mi avvolgeva.  
-Cosa vuoi Louis, cosa?-  
Volevo solo stare lì, per i fatti miei, avevo bisogno del mio tempo per riprendermi, avevo bisogno di sfogare la mia rabbia, perché l'unica cosa che volevo era raschiare la mia faccia contro il muro per sentire come avrebbe bruciato, se avrebbe bruciato.  
Tentò di balbettare qualcosa, di dirmi forse che gli dispiaceva, ancora, ancora la sua pietà, ma non sapeva, non poteva sapere che si stava trovando nel momento sbagliato nel posto sbagliato.  
Mi avvicinai a lui, l'ira negli occhi, la paura nei suoi. Non riuscivo a capire cosa potesse volere lui da me, come la sua bontà e gentilezza potessero sopportare il mio schifo. Stava vedendo la parte peggiore di me ed ancora non avevo finito.  
Lo guardai negli occhi. Ero certo che volesse solo una cosa da me, non mi potevo accettare altro da lui.  
-Vuoi scopare Louis? Forza, facciamolo così ti togli di torno.-  
Parole. La forza delle parole spesso l'avevo dimenticata.  
Mi avvicinai troppo a lui, schiacciandolo contro il muro, costringendolo in quella stretta violenta pensando che fosse quello che volesse. Mi sbagliavo.  
Feci per toccarlo, arrivando appena al suo bacino con entrambe le mani. Lui ansimò, ma non passarono nemmeno dieci secondi di contatto rude, troppo per la sua pelle delicata, che mi spintonò via con tutta la forza che possedeva. Per poco non caddi.  
-Vaffanculo Harry! Vaffanculo!-  
Riuscii a guardarlo negli occhi prima che si fiondasse sulla porta e mi lasciasse lì da solo come avevo voluto.  
Erano lucidi. L'avevo ferito.  
Riuscivo solo a distruggere nella mia vita, perché mi meravigliavo ancora?  
Il peggio di me era quello. La violenza, l'attaccare prima di essere attaccato, ferire prima di restare ferito.  
Nemmeno Zayn quella sera riuscì a calmarmi. Il suo respiro quella notte mi ricordò solo l'ansimare di Louis, la violenza verbale e fisica con il quale l'avevo attaccato.  
Probabilmente non se lo meritava, anzi di certo non lo meritava, ma ormai il danno era fatto.  
Danneggiare: era l'unica cosa che mi riusciva bene.  
Danneggiato: ero io, irrimediabilmente rotto.


	7. Wrong.

Harry  
Lunedì sera.  
Sdraiato per terra, ai piedi del letto, aspettavo che la forza che mi aveva abbandonato per tutto il giorno mi tornasse in modo da alzarmi e riuscire ad andare alla festa di quella sera con Zayn. Ma niente da fare.  
La sensazione di essere sbagliato, la sensazione di non combinarne mai una giusta, il senso di colpa per quello che avevo detto e sopratutto fatto a Louis e la voce di Nick. Tutte queste cose vorticavano in me e non mi avevano lasciato un minuto di pace dalla sera precedente. Non era normale una reazione di quel tipo, non era normale sentirsi in quella maniera. Il problema era che non ero più abituato a sentire, avevo spento le emozioni, le avevo incatenate e quell'esplosione tutta in una volta, stava creando troppi buchi, troppi ricordi che come calcinacci bianchi stavano cadendo dalle mie pareti dritti verso il suolo.  
Allora chiusi gli occhi e per un momento mi abbandonai ad essi dentro ad un buco nero che mi risucchiò facilmente.

Nick ed io ci eravamo conosciuti ad una festa sulla spiaggia. Lui faceva il dj, io ero lì con un gruppo di amici. Una serata d'agosto comune, ridere e scherzare, l'estate che non avrei mai potuto dimenticare. La compagnia, la musica, gli alcolici. Poi lui, quel ragazzo magro, più grande, eccentrico, sempre con il sorriso, come me. Attaccare bottone con lui era stato semplice. Una battuta, qualche frase, della birra fredda, la postazione del dj vuota, il bagno a mezzanotte, le stelle che brillavano ancora per me, sopra di noi, l'acqua fredda, le sue labbra sulle mie, l'emozione di quel bacio, le mie mani che lo tenevano stretto, nascosti dagli altri, appartati. Ci eravamo spinti oltre il limite di un primo incontro, ma ero così eccitato, così preso da lui che mi dimenticai di tutto il resto, di quelli che ci avrebbero potuto vedere, delle prese in giro del giorno dopo a scuola. Non mi importò. Quella notte ci fu solo lui, quella notte, come le altre a seguire, mi fidai della persona che avevo davanti.  
Ingenuo.

Riaprii gli occhi aspettando che lenta, quella lacrima versata terminasse la sua corsa arrendendosi alla forza di gravità, rimbalzando contro la realtà. Ed io non piangevo più da molto tempo. Mi vergognai di essere stato così debole, mi vergognai di essermi lasciato andare. Quello che mi mancava, non era Nick, non era l'amore che ormai non provavo più, quello che mi mancava era il vecchio me, l'Harry che, a sedici anni, rideva ancora. Nick aveva solo contribuito alla creazione di quello che ero in quel momento, tradendomi, usandomi, prendendo in giro la stupidità di un adolescente sempliciotto di paese. Mi alzai e andai velocemente in bagno. Mi guardai allo specchio, sistemandomi i capelli dopo essermi lavato la faccia. Gli occhi rossi non erano un trucco di Halloween e dovevano sparire altrimenti Zayn avrebbe capito. Il non avergli detto del messaggio di Nick mi pesava moltissimo. Noi non avevamo segreti, non ci piacevano le bugie.  
Richiusi gli occhi per un altro istante e fui catapultato nel passato.

Era una delle ultime volte che avremmo fatto l'amore. Sdraiato nel letto del suo appartamento a Londra, avevo saltato la scuola quel giorno, un treno diretto, l'ebrezza dell'avventura, il fascino del proibito. Eravamo nudi, sdraiati uno addosso all'altro, sudati, stanchi.  
-Ti amo Harry, lo sai vero?-  
Annuii strisciando il mio viso sul suo collo, le dita della mia mano incrociate a quelle della sua. Non l'avevo costretto a dirlo, non l'avevo forzato. Erano mesi che ci vedevamo di nascosto, erano mesi che il suo appartamento era diventato il nostro ritrovo. Ero geloso quando alle feste mi ignorava, quando flirtava con altri uomini davanti ai miei occhi. Ero furente quando non potevo vedere cosa facesse quando non c'ero. Ma con i suoi gesti, le sue parole, le sue carezze, mi faceva sempre dimenticare ogni cosa. Quando ero con lui, il resto era contorno.

Bussarono alla porta alle dieci. Era Zayn.  
Aprii e mi misi a ridere.  
-Lo sapevo che alla fine avresti optato per quella maschera scontatissima.-  
Se la tolse e spuntò il suo viso da modello. I capelli leggermente appiattiti, sconvolti. Chiusi la porta e ci passai una mano in mezzo, scompigliandoli ancora di più. Mi venne naturale. Lui sorrise senza chiedere niente ed io gliene fui grato.

Dieci minuti dopo essere arrivato alla festa, mentre ballavamo insieme a Brit, Dana e un'altra ragazza, mi pentii di esserci andato. Eravamo accerchiati da una bolgia di universitari di ogni tipo, gente ubriaca che ballava facendo movimenti strani, un po' nel giardino della confraternita e un po' nella casa stessa, con vestiti ridicoli o ridicolmente sexy. Dipendeva dal tipo di persona. Speravo che da un momento all'altro arrivasse un poliziotto e ci cacciasse via a pedate. Ma non andò così.  
Brit, vestita da Katy Perry quest'anno, aveva una parrucca rosa ed era cosparsa di dolcetti gommosi che contornavano il suo vestitino lilla. Era carina e originale.  
-Oggi ho dato il tuo numero al professor Russel, vuole che posi di nuovo per noi.-  
Soldi. Di certo non avrei rifiutato.  
-Vorrà dire che vedrai di nuovo il mio splendido corpo nudo.-  
-Penso che anche il professore lo voglia vedere, magari in privato.-  
Mi fece l'occhiolino. Avevo capito che il professor Russel poteva essere quel tipo di uomo, non pensavo che anche i suoi studenti avessero quest'impressione di lui.  
La festa era un vero casino tanto che, dopo essere entrati nella casa piena di ragazze e tendine rosa, persi completamente di vista gli altri. I miei occhi ne cercarono altri amici, ma non riuscirono a trovarli. Provai muovendomi appena di qualche passo, ma invece di vedere Brit o Zayn, vidi Eleanor che si stringeva al braccio di un ragazzo dal sedere talmente rotondo nei suoi pantaloni neri attillati, da farmi venire voglia di morderlo. Era Louis e anche se non fosse stato per la sua fidanzata, lo avrei riconosciuto. Parlava e rideva con un Liam vestito da zombie, un'altra ragazza da strega con un vestito striminzito e altri due tipi. Lo vedevo da come le sue spalle si muovevano, da come il riso riecheggiava nella sua cassa toracica. Non volevo incontrarlo, non dopo quello che avevo combinato la sera prima, non dopo che avevo fatto lo stronzo. Cosa gli avrei detto? Non ero capace di comunicare con le persone, non potevo chiedere semplicemente scusa, non sarebbe bastato.  
Come poteva bastare?  
Allora mi allontanai entrando nella cucina. Era tutto troppo ordinato e grazioso per i miei gusti, tanto da urtarmi i nervi, ma avevo fame e non avendo niente da fare, tanto valeva nutrirmi. Mi avvicinai prima ai tramezzini e alle patatine, trangugiandone quanto potessi. In realtà non mi ero accorto di avere una voragine allo stomaco fino a quando non avevo sentito l'odore del cibo espandersi. Poi trovai una bottiglia di Vodka alla menta in un cantuccio tra i fornelli e il frigorifero tappezzato di calamite colorate e foto e decisi che sarebbe stata la mia compagnia finché non avessi ritrovato gli altri. Non mi stava andando poi così male, tranne per il fatto che odiavo la confusione. Era sempre così alle feste, mi sentivo fuori luogo, fuori dal mio habitat, allo sbando.  
Presi un bicchiere di carta e ne versai due dita.  
-Posso averne un po' pure io oppure è tutta tua la bottiglia?-  
Alzai lo sguardo ed incontrai, ancora, i suoi occhi chiari. Sospirai troppo rumorosamente. Non mi sarei mai stancato di guardarli, ma questo lui non doveva saperlo, l'avrei tenuto per me. Aveva i capelli tirati stranamente per aria, era pallido in viso, truccato, ma allo stesso tempo sbrilluccicante. Una camicia a maniche corte scura sopra ad una maglietta attillata grigia.  
Versai da bere anche a lui, in silenzio. Non sapevo da che parte iniziare. Dopo averlo guardato di nuovo, mi si stampò un mezzo sorriso addosso. Naturale.  
-Da cosa saresti vestito tu?-  
Chiesi deciso, incuriosito da lui, dal fatto che mi avesse rivolto parola, dal fatto che non mi avesse mandato a quel paese di nuovo. Sorpreso.  
-Io e El ci siamo vestiti da Edward e Bella.-  
Mhh. Quell'informazione avrebbe dovuto farmi capire, ma non avevo la minima idea di cosa stesse parlando. Lui notò la mia faccia perplessa.  
-Twilight, dai Harry, i vampiri che luccicano al sole, la saga.-  
-Sì, il film, ho capito.-  
Di nuovo silenzio.  
Bevvi tutto d'un fiato la mia Vodka e me ne versai dell'altra. Almeno non aveva del sangue addosso, sebbene pensai che non avrei potuto trovarlo orribile comunque, era impossibile anche solo pensarlo. Era bello, di quella bellezza che mi disarmava, semplice, genuina. Quando il suo sorriso era vero, erano gli occhi a dirlo, erano gli occhi a luccicare, ad ammaliarmi. E stava funzionando benissimo.  
-Tu non sei travestito?-  
-No, non mi piace il sangue.-  
D'istinto abbassai lo sguardo mentre un flash di me nella vasca da bagno ritornò prepotente, arrogante, mischiandosi alla voce di Nick. Alzai gli occhi e lo ritrovai ancora lì ad osservarmi. Louis era un artista, non mi dovevo sorprendere se notava tutti i particolari, era una sua abitudine. Per un momento fissò il mio polso, poi salì sul mio volto. La tensione palpabile, sebbene fossimo all'interno di un inferno di caos. Ero sorpreso anche che stesse parlando con me in pubblico, in un posto dove tutti avrebbero potuto vederci, ma la confusione era tale che nessuno avrebbe badato a noi. Bevvi ancora e questa volta sentii bruciare la gola e lo stomaco. Sbattei più volte le palpebre mentre passavano davanti a me le maschere più terrificanti che avessi mai visto e la realtà si mescolò ai miei incubi.  
Vidi rosso, di nuovo.  
Avevo bisogno d'aria.  
Lasciai velocemente la cucina e Louis, avviandomi verso la porta, quando andai a sbattere contro un ragazzo grosso due volte me. Aveva in mano qualcosa di appiccicaticcio e rosso. Mi accorsi che era sangue finto solo quando la mia maglietta ne fu piena così come le mie mani.  
-Ehi amico mi dispiace.-  
La mia reazione spropositata per chiunque non sapesse e non mi conoscesse, non tardò ad arrivare. Mi infuriai. Lo spintonai cercando la rissa, volendo che quel tipo che non avevo mai visto mi picchiasse così forte da far sparire il vuoto che sentivo, il dolore che avevo ripreso a provare e tutte le voci, le urla, la paura, la sensazione di affogare, di essere bagnato, sporco. Il profumo di morte che avevo sentito prima di perdere i sensi, quello che sentivo anche nei miei incubi.  
-Che cazzo fai pezzo di merda?-  
L'avevo detto, l'avevo voluto, me l'ero cercata. Mi spintonò anche lui, gli tirai un pugno allo stomaco, ma non gli feci nemmeno il solletico. Mi arrivarono dritti in faccia uno, due, tre pugni fortissimi, l'ultimo sul naso e caddi a terra sentendo un rumore assurdo di voci attorno a me. Cercai di rialzarmi per attaccare a mia volta, ma non ci riuscii perché vidi Liam, l'amico di Louis, trattenere il colosso con altri ragazzi. Barcollai ancora qualche secondo, poi mi misi in piedi con gli occhi di tutti addosso. Uscii velocemente senza dover spingere tra la folla visto che loro mi schivarono. Attraversai il prato con pochissima gente che questa volta mi prestò attenzione. Avevo del sangue addosso la sera di Halloween, sangue finto e sangue vero, ma loro non potevano saperlo, chi non aveva visto la scena mi ignorò e ne fui grato.  
Mi appoggiai ad un albero e sputai rosso atterra. Faceva male, bruciava, ma quello era lo scopo e per un istante, un solo istante mi ero sentito meglio, avevo dimenticato l'altro dolore e mi ero concentrato sul quello nuovo. Durò troppo poco. Qualche minuto e tutto tornò come prima, la voce ancora lì, i ricordi che laceravano i neuroni, la violenza non era servita.  
Chiusi gli occhi per un'altra frazione di secondo, appoggiandomi all'albero, nascondendomi dal mondo che, ancora una volta, mi andava stretto.

Un'ora e mezza di treno, tra vecchi e mamme con bambini ed ero arrivato a Londra. Morivo dalla voglia di vederlo, dalla voglia di baciarlo, di toccarlo. Volevo vedere la sua faccia non appena mi avesse visto. Sapevo che la sera prima aveva suonato in un locale in centro e sapevo che quando sarei arrivato, lo avrei svegliato, dormiglione com'era. Mi immaginavo già i suoi capelli scompigliati, il suo pigiama da nonnino, i suoi piedi nudi. Avevo in mano una bottiglia per festeggiare visto che il giorno prima avevo preso la patente. “Sei il mio piccolo grande uomo” mi aveva detto. “Ti amo” gli avevo risposto. Bussai alla porta tre volte, un sorriso incontenibile, il mio ultimo sorriso vero. Avevo aspettato quel momento per giorni, giorni interi pensando a lui, a dove saremmo andati non appena avessi compiuto diciotto anni. Quando non furono le sue mani ad aprire la maniglia, quando non furono i suoi occhi a guardarmi o la sua voce a salutarmi, quando vidi quel ragazzo muscoloso, abbronzato ed in mutande davanti a me, il mio sorriso si spense, come la luce prima di dormire. La mia luce si spense per non riaccendersi più. La bottiglia mi cadde dalle mani e si frantumò in mille pezzi di vetro che si mescolarono ai miei, creando un puzzle che non si sarebbe mai ricomposto. Lo schianto non lo preoccupò minimamente, fatto com'era, riuscì a formulare solo questa frase.  
-Se cerchi Grimmy è sotto la doccia. Non aspettavamo nessuno.-  
Grimmy. Lo aveva appena chiamato come lo chiamavo io e le persone a lui più care. Quel ragazzone in mutande non mi aspettava. Nemmeno io avevo in mente di trovare lui in casa. Dopo un minuto di silenzio, lo vidi spazientirsi, poi Nick fece la sua comparsa.  
-Perché non sei venuto, ti aspettavo nella doc...-  
Si bloccò non appena mi vide sulla porta, lo sguardo colpevole che riconobbi subito. Non provò a fermarmi, non provò a discolparsi, a cercarmi.  
Mi voltai e lo lasciai lì, in silenzio, per non sentire la sua voce mai più.

Fino al giorno prima.  
Lottai con tutto me stesso per resistere alle lacrime che, chissà perché, avevano trovato una porta aperta quel lunedì.  
Ci riuscii. Vinsi. Non avrei pianto, non ancora, non per lui, non in quel posto.

Louis  
Aver assistito a quella scena e non essere intervenuto per fermarlo mi fece sentire inutile, l'essere più inutile sulla faccia della terra. Conoscevo Harry quel poco che bastava per capire la sua natura autodistruzionista, per capire che la sua confusione derivava dal fatto che odiasse il sangue, dal suo passato che tornava a fargli visita. Aveva cercato lo scontro e se n'era andato.  
Entrai nel grande salone centrale, vidi El e l'avvicinai velocemente. Aveva visto tutto ed era ancora ferma con uno sguardo pietrificato.  
-Cerca Brit e Zayn. Io esco a vedere se Harry sta bene.-  
La lasciai lì, non mi interessò altro. Schivai la gente, mi feci strada tra di loro, scansandoli in malo modo, avvicinandomi alla porta d'uscita. Altre persone all'ingresso, altro fastidioso rumore che non mi permetteva di pensare razionalmente a dove fosse potuto andato Harry. Finalmente la calca si dissolse e sentii l'erba soffice del giardinetto davanti alla confraternita attutire i miei passi. Mi guardai in giro, a destra e a sinistra, solo buio, vialetti, qualche macchina e rumore. Non poteva essere scomparso così velocemente. La mia testa scattò in direzione di quegli unici alberi sul bordo della strada e vidi un paio di stivaletti marroni sbucare fuori da dietro la corteccia. Mi avvicinai lentamente, passo dopo passo, questa volta impaurito per quello che avrei visto. Harry era seduto a terra, le gambe aperte, la testa con i suoi ricci scomposti appoggiata al tronco, gli occhi chiusi ma rivolti verso l'alto, il sangue che colava dal suo naso, dal sopracciglio destro e dal labbro inferiore. Ma non furono questi particolari a farmi sentire male, furono le sue braccia scoperte e sporche di quella sostanza rossa come il sangue incrociate al petto, come a tenerlo stretto, come se si stesse consolando da solo. Per poco non imprecai. Quel dolore era insopportabile da vedere, non potevo immaginare nemmeno lontanamente cosa significasse provarlo. Mi chinai su di lui e appoggiai una mano sulla sua spalla. Di scatto i suoi occhi si aprirono, verdi. Due fari avrebbero fatto meno luce.  
-Ce la fai ad alzarti? Ti porto all'ospedale.-  
-Niente ospedale.-  
Lo disse piano, come se si stesse domandando se quella era ancora la realtà o la sua visione distorta di essa. Allora decisi che dovevo portarlo subito via di lì.  
-Andiamo alla mia confraternita, è a duecento metri, così ti dai una ripulita.-  
Lo alzai di peso, mettendo il suo braccio attorno alle mie spalle. Quel contatto, il suo corpo stretto al mio, così vicino, mi fece sentire come se in quel momento lui fosse di nuovo solo mio, come quando l'avevo disegnato per la prima volta in quell'aula, anche se sapevo che non era mio e non lo sarebbe mai stato veramente.  
Non appena fu in piedi, mollò la presa affermando che ce l'avrebbe fatta da solo. Non stava poi così male fisicamente, almeno non per la scazzottata di quella sera. Il suo dolore fisico era dovuto a quello mentale. In silenzio i primi passi, fianco a fianco. Non sapevo cosa dire, mi tolse lui dall'impiccio.  
-Mi ripulisco la faccia poi me ne vado.-  
-Non c'è problema Harry, davvero. La casa è vuota, puoi fermarti il tempo che ti serve.-  
Qualche altro passo. Il freddo cominciò a darmi fastidio alle braccia nude. Anche le sue lo erano, ma non sembrava sentirlo.  
Già. Sentire. Quel verbo transitivo, quel verbo dagli svariati significati, ma che in quel momento per me ne aveva solo uno.  
Io sentivo Harry, sentivo il suo dolore, la sua disperazione. Lo sentivo dentro, perfino dopo quello che era successo la sera precedente, dopo che aveva infranto ogni speranza, ogni passo avanti che si era rivelato un passo indietro. La sua voce roca ruppe la catena dei miei pensieri.  
-Grazie, non eri obbligato ad aiutarmi, non dopo quello che ho fatto e detto ieri.-  
-Trattarmi male ti viene piuttosto bene, no? Sei allergico ai ragazzi delle confraternite.-  
Glielo dissi perché dovevo farlo, terminando con un sorriso, anche se solo io sapevo il nervoso che mi era montato dentro dopo le sue parole nel vicolo, dopo la rabbia che gli avevo visto negli occhi. Prendersela con me era stato piuttosto semplice ed altrettanto semplice era stato incavolarmi con lui. Appena lo avevo visto però, era cambiato tutto di nuovo. Un universo in movimento, ecco cos'era Harry Styles.  
Arrivammo in silenzio davanti alla porta d'ingresso grande e bianca, estrassi la chiave ed aprii. Lui mi seguì senza dire niente. Lo portai in cucina, era lì che tenevamo la cassetta del pronto soccorso.  
-E' bello qui, tutto pulito ed ordinato, bianco.-  
Non gli piaceva. Il suo tono fu così piatto che lo capii. Si avvicinò al lavandino, aprì l'acqua e si ripulì convulsamente le mani e le braccia dal sangue finto mentre io gli appoggiai lì di fianco un asciugamano. Recuperai la cassetta del pronto soccorso, la misi sopra al bancone della cucina e mandai un messaggio a El dicendole che eravamo alla confraternita e di venire lì appena possibile.  
Ritornai su di lui. Lo guardai dal dietro in modo che non mi vedesse osservarlo. I jeans stretti che ricadevano un po' più larghi sul sedere, le gambe lunghe e magre, i piedi dentro ai suoi stivali. Si chinò per pulirsi in viso, inclinando il suo corpo in una posizione invitante, sinuosa. In una frazione di secondo riuscii a pensare alle mille cose che avremmo potuto fare insieme dentro ad un letto, poi me ne pentii subito. Lui non era interessato a niente di più che ad una scopata, lui stava soffrendo per il suo passato e per qualcosa che ancora nemmeno sapevo. Richiuse il rubinetto e si asciugò tamponandosi il viso, poi si girò guardandomi dritto negli occhi. Abbassai lo sguardo, muovendomi verso la scatola del disinfettante.  
-Siediti qui.-  
Lo incitai ad accomodarsi sullo sgabello vicino al bancone, lui obbedì immediatamente. Si sedette mentre imbevevo la garza nel disinfettante. Le mie mani maldestre e tremolanti ci misero più del dovuto. Quando finii, lui fece per prenderla, ma lo bloccai.  
-Faccio io che è meglio.-  
Lo guardai ancora negli occhi finché non fu lui ad abbassare lo sguardo per primo. Il taglio vicino al sopracciglio destro era abbastanza profondo, il labbro sembrava aperto nello stesso punto dove il mese prima Liam lo aveva colpito. Il naso aveva smesso di sanguinare e non era eccessivamente gonfio. Cominciai con quello. Mi insediai tra le sue gambe aperte e lui mi ospitò. Seduto sopra lo sgabello la differenza di altezza era annullata. Mi sentii meno basso e piccolo rispetto a lui. Sfregai la garza sul sangue rimasto, togliendolo tutto.  
-Il naso non sembra rotto. Ti fa male?-  
-No, non molto.-  
Presi confidenza nel toccarlo e vidi che anche lui cominciava ad apparire a suo agio. Avevo sempre le mani tremolanti. Il contatto con lui che si lasciava toccare, come quella sera a casa di Zayn, mi rese nervoso. Sembrava un bambino. E mentre passavo al taglio sopra, lui parlò piano, quasi sottovoce.  
-Mi dispiace per ieri. Scusami, non ero in me, ho ricevuto una telefonata che non mi aspettavo.-  
-Da chi?-  
Riuscii a dire mentre continuavo con il disinfettante. Ero curioso.  
-Il ragazzo che avevo in Inghilterra prima di...-  
Si ritrasse brusco, mugugnando non appena avevo provato a pulire la ferita.  
-Scusa!-  
Provai a ritrarre la mano, ma lui mi fermò, afferrandola, stringendola. Era fredda. Il cuore iniziò a battere fortissimo, come se la sua custodia naturale non potesse contenerlo.  
-Continua.-  
Mollò la presa e chiuse gli occhi ricevendo quelle cure e quelle attenzioni ancora una volta come se fosse un bambino bisognoso di affetto. Presi un altro po' di coraggio, con la mano sinistra gli tirai indietro i capelli scomposti, con delicatezza e più piacere del dovuto, quasi accarezzandolo mentre le mie gambe non volevano saperne di stare ferme in mezzo alle sue. Era nervoso la sera prima perché gli aveva telefonato il suo ex, probabilmente dopo tempo, quel ragazzo di cui mi aveva parlato che non era riuscito a impedire che tentasse il suicido. Senza motivo razionale, iniziai ad odiarlo.  
Ripresi, soffiando leggermente sulla ferita prima di coprirla con un cerotto abbastanza grande che tenesse unite le parti. Rilasciai i suoi capelli, anche se non avrei mai voluto farlo. Per la prima volta nella mia vita non mi sarebbe importato niente se qualcuno fosse entrato in quel momento e ci avesse visto, perché mi sentivo bene dov'ero, non un centimetro più distante. O almeno così credevo, la verità era che ancora non potevo e non volevo uscire allo scoperto. Eppure quella calamita davanti a me riusciva a darmi quello che non avevo mai pensato di possedere: coraggio.  
-Sei troppo buono con me Louis, io sono uno stronzo... sono rotto dentro, profondamente sbagliato.-  
Chiuse la bocca e con una nuova garza disinfettai anche quella, scostando delicatamente le due labbra. I suoi denti bianchi, le mani così vicine all'oggetto del mio desiderio, rosse e carnose. Erano state fatte per baciare, per essere mordicchiate, strette, per avvolgere, per succhiare, per mordere. Erano labbra perfette, non avrei potuto disegnarne di più belle.  
Il coraggio che mi era sempre mancato, mi trovò preparato quella volta.  
-Non sei sbagliato Harry.-  
I suoi occhi verdi continuarono a guardarmi, anche quando entrambe le mie mani si avvicinarono alle sue guance, accarezzando il suo viso teatro di una rissa. L'azzurro e il verde si mescolarono, una miscela stupenda, il colore della timidezza e dell'oscurità. Sapeva cosa stavo per fare e non mi fermò.  
Le mie labbra sfiorarono le sue, uno sfregamento semplice, la richiesta di un permesso che non mi era stato dato. Un bacio rubato. Tremavo senza nemmeno essermene accorto, in preda a quel sentire che avevo invocato.  
Il mio cuore come il battito di un colibrì.  
Quello che stavo facendo nel bel mezzo della cucina della mia confraternita andava fuori da ogni schema che avessi mai immaginato, ma ne valeva la pena.  
Le sue labbra soffici, erano salate come il sangue, mentre il suo alito sapeva di vodka alla menta come il mio. Harry rimase immobile nel volto, ma sentii chiaramente la sua mano appoggiarsi sul mio fianco e stringere appena il tessuto.  
Le mie labbra appoggiate sulle sue nel bacio più dolce e delicato che avessi mai dato. Se avessi potuto portargli via un po' di dolore con quel contatto, me ne sarei fatto carico volentieri, per vedere il suo sorriso di nuovo, per vederlo volare, libero come solo lui poteva essere.  
Mi staccai piano, lui mi guardò con un espressione stupefatta.  
Non era sbagliato, non poteva esserlo.

Sentii una porta aprirsi e guardai in quella direzione.  
Era El insieme a Brit.  
-Zayn sta arrivando.-  
Il nostro momento si era appena concluso.


	8. How soon is now?

Louis  
Il coraggio mi abbandonò non appena sentii aprire la porta. Se non fossero state le ragazze ma qualche mio confratello, non avrei saputo davvero cosa fare. Per fortuna non andò così.  
Riuscivo ancora a sentire l'odore di Harry a pochi centimetri da me. Non ci eravamo mossi, io non volevo spostarmi, non volevo rompere il contatto, il suo respiro sul mio collo mentre il mio muoveva leggermente i suoi riccioli scuri. El accennò un sorriso verso di noi ed io abbassai lo sguardo intimorito. Staccai le mani dal suo volto e lui mollò la presa dal mio fianco senza proferire vocale. Quando la staccò, quando mi lasciò libero, sentii come se quel momento fosse stato troppo breve, come se il mio corpo ne volesse ancora, ma non potesse averne.  
Fui io ad allontanarmi radunando le garze sporche di sangue e la cassetta del pronto soccorso. Improvvisamente mi sentii nervoso, mi cadde il disinfettante dalle mani mentre cercavo di sistemare tutto convulsamente sotto gli occhi degli altri.  
La situazione non migliorò quando ad entrare fu Zayn.  
-Che cazzo hai combinato, Hazza?-  
Si precipitò verso di lui senza degnare nessuno di uno sguardo e senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta iniziò a guardargli il viso, toccandolo sulle braccia e vicino alle ferite con un permesso che non aveva bisogno di chiedere. Lui poteva farlo, era come se Harry gli appartenesse, come se sapesse tutto di lui.  
-Dimmi chi è stato che lo ammazzo.-  
-Sono stato io ad iniziare.-  
-Non ancora, Harry! Perché?-  
Continuarono la loro discussione come se nessuno fosse nella stanza, come se esistessero solo loro. Il rapporto esclusivo si manifestò prepotente non ammettendo altri interlocutori. Nessuna via di fuga, nessun intromissione esterna. Sono Harry e Zayn, la loro voce, i loro accenti, la loro alchimia fisica, uno scontro di molecole che non ero pronto a vedere, non dopo avere ancora il suo sapore sulla lingua.  
Zayn si tolse la giacca di pelle passandola al riccio. Ovviamente sapeva del sangue e dell'effetto che aveva su di lui, non aveva certo bisogno che glielo ricordassi io.  
Harry se la mise muovendosi il meno possibile. Tirò su la zip osservando da sotto le lunghe ciglia l'amico camminare nervoso avanti ed indietro, aspettando risposte.  
-Mi ha telefonato Nick.-  
Zayn si arrestò di colpo. Il suo viso si trasformò in una maschera di dolore e rabbia. Non se l'aspettava, non si aspettava quella svolta.  
-Quando?-  
-Sabato sera. Ha lasciato un messaggio in segreteria. Vuole vedermi.-  
-Perché non me l'hai detto?-  
Non rispose. Ero stato io il primo a cui l'aveva detto allora. Da un lato provai un estrema voglia di urlarglielo in faccia, come un bambino di dieci anni:“Io lo sapevo, io lo sapevo”, ma mi trattenni, non era il caso. D'altra parte, non appena Harry si alzò per andarsene insieme agli altri, provai un gran senso di inutilità. Lui si era aggrappato a me, ero stato io a salvarlo quella volta, l'avevo curato e calmato per dimostrargli che non era sbagliato. Uscendo dal portone della confraternita, in piedi sotto al porticato mentre Zayn e Brit a grandi passi si allontanavano, si girò per guardare me. Inchiodò i suoi occhi verde foglia nei miei e accennò un sorriso di ringraziamento senza dire niente. Parlare non era il suo forte, lo avevo capito bene e quel sorriso semplice, quel dispiegarsi naturale delle sue labbra perfette e rosse, mi fece capire che forse Harry non mi era indifferente, che forse mi era grato per quello che avevo fatto, che forse quel bacio lo aveva voluto anche lui.  
Poi sparì lento, si confuse con il nero del buio, andando nella direzione opposta alla mia, insieme a qualcuno che lo conosceva meglio, che l'avrebbe curato meglio di quello che avrei potuto fare io. L'insicurezza che non mostravo mai in pubblico, si insinuò in me, strisciando sinuosa.  
-Non pensavo fossi il tipo da “sindrome da crocerossina”.-  
El mi guardò divertita. Lei sapeva tutto, le avevo raccontato di Harry, ma ancora non sapeva i risvolti inaspettati che aveva preso quella serata.  
-Mi farà impazzire, lo so, ma impazzirei volentieri per lui.-  
Chiudemmo la porta, recuperai un pacchetto di pop-corn dalla cucina e salimmo nella mia stanza. Parlare per ore con lei mi era sempre piaciuto, adesso che poi avevo anche io un interesse con cui assillarla, lo avrebbe reso ancora più semplice. Si mise comoda sotto il mio piumone bianco togliendosi le scarpe con il tacco più belle che avessi mai visto. Erano delle Jimmy Choo, il ché non mi sconvolse. Poteva permetterselo.  
-Vi siete baciati, non dovresti assillarmi su quanto le sue labbra erano morbide, il tuo cuore sia esploso e bla bla bla?-  
Il cinismo di El non mi sbalordiva mai. Lei era così. Una cuscinata in pieno viso non gliela tolse nessuno. Poi scoppiai a ridere.  
-Visto che non ti interessa, non ti racconto niente.-  
Misi il muso. Ero permaloso come pochi, ma mi piaceva anche giocare con lei. I nostri pigiama party non erano diversi da quelli di altre ragazze, perché era la mia migliore amica e potevo essere me stesso con lei. L'unica cosa che mi ero rifiutato di fare era metterle lo smalto, ma se ne era fatta una ragione.  
-Dai racconta, lo so che muori dalla voglia di farlo, Lou.-  
Non me lo feci ripetere due volte.

Il martedì mattina mi alzai alle nove per andare a lezione, ma quelle poche ore di sonno non mi erano bastate. Odiavo condividere il letto con qualcuno, visto che quel qualcuno era solito prendersi tutto lo spazio e la coperta. Dormire abbracciati ed economizzare lo spazio non era da noi. Con le borse sotto gli occhi più grandi che avessi mai avuto, uscii per andare a lezione. Mi ci sarei abituato.  
Harry mi avrebbe rubato l'energia e la notte sarebbe diventata il teatro di noi, personaggi senza copione di una vita che finalmente avrebbe meritato di essere vissuta.  
Le due ore di economia sembrarono venti: seduto su un banco, costretto ad ascoltare tutte quelle nozioni e quelle problematiche che mi parvero, in quel momento più che in altri, inutili. Era inutile parlare di economia reale, di grafici sull'andamento del prodotto interno lordo, di teorici del declino quando sapevo benissimo che la mia laurea sarebbe stata solo di facciata. Era già pronto per me un posto nell'azienda di mio padre, dove altre persone avrebbero fatto tutto per me, dove io sarei stato solo il figlio del capo e non sarebbe importato il mio impegno o la mia preparazione.  
In quel momento i miei pensieri, il mio cervello e le mie mani pensavano solamente a lui tanto che, nell'ultimo banco in alto, con nessuno di fianco, iniziai a disegnare nuovamente quelle labbra, leggermente asimmetriche, il taglio in quello inferiore, la delineazione netta di quello superiore, il colore vivido, il sapore ancora migliore. Poi mi ricordai dei suoi occhi, quelli che imploravano di essere aiutati, quelli che potevano passare dall'apatia alla vivacità in pochi attimi. Harry era così e mi piaceva anche oltre il limite del consentito.  
-Tomlinson cosa fai, vieni a pranzo con noi?-  
La voce di Liam mi riportò sulla terra. L'ora era finita ed in un'aula quasi vuota, la sua voce risuonò creando una eco strana.  
-Sì sì, arrivo.-  
Chiusi il mio blocco da disegno, il quaderno vuoto degli appunti, buttai tutto nella tracolla di pelle e scesi. Una pacca sulle spalle e mi unii al gruppo per il pranzo con la consapevolezza che quel pomeriggio sarei andato di corsa al Fantom. Il cuore non smise nemmeno per un attimo di battere con prepotenza.

Passai più volte davanti all'entrata del bar. Mi ero cambiato, ero stato in biblioteca a cercare di studiare, ma dopo cinque pagine avevo mollato. Dopo la quinta volta, decisi di spingere quella maledetta porta. Alzai lo sguardo e non lo vidi. Poche persone, quasi tutte ragazze nei divanetti con i libri aperti, due ragazzi che non riconobbi guardavano nello schermo gigante i Los Angeles Lakers vincere. Mi sedetti al bancone, non sapendo ancora che la conversazione che avrei avuto con Zayn si sarebbe rivelata tanto irritante quanto utile.  
-Ciao Zayn.-  
Mosse la testa nella mia direzione per poi mugugnare qualcosa.  
-Non c'è.-  
-Harry?-  
-Chi altrimenti? Si è preso un giorno. Ieri sera non è stata una passeggiata.-  
Il suo tono stizzito mi infastidì. Lo sapevo anche io che non era stato facile per lui.  
-Come sta?-  
L'eccitazione che avevo in corpo svanì non appena realizzai concretamente che non lo avrei visto né quel giorno né quello dopo, visto che sarei stato a cena dai miei. La mia felicità rasentava il ridicolo.  
-Di merda. Farsi picchiare è il suo modo di manifestare quanto stia male.-  
-E' colpa della telefonata del suo ex?-  
-Ti ha detto della telefonata?-  
-Ieri sera, alla confraternita prima che arrivassi tu.-  
“Prima che ci interrompessi con la tua entrata in scena da oscar”. Ma questo non lo dissi, non volevo venire picchiato anche io. Già mi era chiaro di stargli antipatico a pelle, non volevo peggiorare una situazione già pessima di suo.  
-Nick è un coglione, in parte è colpa sua se Harry è così. Io lo conosco solo come è adesso e credimi, un anno fa era anche peggio. Non si fida delle persone perché è già stato tradito una volta.-  
Quindi questo Nick lo aveva tradito prima che avesse tentato il suicidio. Immagazzinai ogni informazione, non perché ero solamente curioso, ma perché ogni dettaglio poteva farmi conosce e capire di più il ragazzo problematico dai ricci scuri.  
-Ha deciso che gli parlerà? Potrebbe aiutarlo a lasciarsi il passato alle spalle.-  
Zayn, mollò i suoi bicchieri e mi si parò davanti, lo sguardo indagatore.  
-Spero che non lo faccia, anzi gli impedirò di farlo e di stare male ancora. Sai, di persone come te e Nick ne è pieno il mondo. Vi vergognate di quello che siete, vi vergognate di farvi vedere con Harry e lui non ha bisogno di questo.-  
Rimasi a bocca aperta dopo quelle parole, spalancata. Non mi aspettavo questo accostamento, non mi aspettavo di essere paragonato all'ex di Harry.  
-Tu non mi conosci Zayn, non puoi sapere...-  
-Io so quello che vedo ovvero che tu stai giocando con lui, nascondendo al mondo la tua omosessualità repressa, mostrandoti in pubblico con la tua bellissima ragazza.-  
-Non sto giocando e non voglio rubare il tuo posto...-  
ADVERTISEMENT

 

-Non penso che tu sia in grado di rubarmi niente, Louis. Penso solo che Harry non meriti di stare male ancora e per colpa tua.-  
Non riuscii a replicare altro. Zayn mi apparve come un cane nell'atto di marcare il territorio, aveva segnato ogni confine entro il quale potevo spingermi, mi aveva detto che essendo come Nick e vergognandomi di me stesso e di Harry, avrei finito per farlo soffrire, quando farlo non era certo mia intenzione. Io volevo aiutarlo, non farlo stare ancora più male, io volevo conoscerlo, passato e presente, ma forse Zayn questo non poteva capirlo. Non mi conosceva, non poteva nemmeno pensare a quanto coraggio in un mese mi avevano dato entrambi, loro che non si nascondevano, loro che non si facevano mettere i piedi in testa. Non poteva sapere quanto sentirmi utile fosse importante per me, che non sapevo nemmeno cosa significasse la parola altruismo. Ero cresciuto con la consapevolezza che il più forte avrebbe sempre battuto il più debole, quella selezione naturale che Darwin aveva teorizzato e del quale mio padre era un fautore accanito. Lui non conosceva niente di me e non gli interessava nemmeno conoscermi.  
Me ne andai con la consapevolezza che sarebbe stato ancora più difficile avvicinarmi ad una persona avendo contrario la sua metà. Quello che c'era tra i due mi era sconosciuto, oltre quello che avevo visto, non sapevo altro. E quello che avevo visto era abbastanza per scatenare una gelosia, nemmeno tanto piccola e giustificata. Quel bacio allora cos'era stato per me? E per lui?  
Non poterlo né vedere né sentire, non poter capire o guardare, mi fece impazzire.  
E il giorno dopo fu una tortura cinese mentre la solita insicurezza si insediava senza lasciarmi un attimo di pace. A lezione, in biblioteca, al telefono con El, a casa con mia madre e le mie sorelle. Riuscii a distendermi solo mentre tenevo le gemelle in braccio. Due piccole pesti biondicce, curiose su tutto, che mi facevano sorridere come nessun altro riusciva. Guardando loro, guardando l'ammirazione e l'adorazione nei loro occhi, pensai soltanto che quello che stavo sopportando, tutto il dolore e la repressione che avevo vissuto e continuato a vivere, erano servite a qualcosa. Se loro potevano essere felice, se la nostra famiglia non era andata in frantumi, se mia madre sopportava ancora mio padre, era solo perché io non avevo detto niente, non avevo dato il colpo di grazia a tutti.  
La cena in silenzio religioso si consumò alle otto e trenta quando mio padre, con mezz'ora di ritardo, si presentò a tavola salutando tutti. Le bambine, chiassose ed affamate, erano terrorizzate da lui tanto da zittirsi subito, come voleva l'educazione insegnataci.  
-Sabato sera ci sarà il senatore Clifford a cena da noi, con sua moglie e suo figlio della tua stessa età. Vorrei che tu ci fossi Louis, visto che anche i Calder saranno dei nostri.-  
Odiavo le cene importanti, odiavo quella gente mai vista che si incontrava solo per interesse e per affari, per soldi, soldi e soldi e soldi ovunque. Quelli facevano girare l'economia, quelli ci permettevano il nostro tenore di vita. “Il potere dei soldi”: capitolo uno del libro su come essere un uomo importante, scritto da Mark Tomlinson. Ed io odiavo quell'uomo, convincermi del contrario, convincermi che non potessi odiare mio padre, era stato un grave errore in passato. Piuttosto lo avevo accettato, ma non di buon grado. Cosa si supponeva che dovessi fare adesso che quella gabbia, seppur fatta d'oro e di ricchezze, mi fosse stata stretta?  
-Ci sarò, non preoccuparti papà.-  
Parole finte, dette per abitudine, parole che ad un ascoltatore che avesse prestato più attenzione, non sarebbe stato difficile classificare come bugie.  
Bugie. Bugie ovunque.  
Mi rintanai nella mia stanza alle dieci e trenta, sperando che nessuno mi disturbasse. La musica nelle orecchie, la matita in mano, un tratto pesante, arrabbiato, uno squarcio di mondo dietro alle sbarre, inferriate nere e spesse, catene opprimenti che non permettevano nemmeno all'aria di passare. Stordito, ma con la voglia di vivere, mi addormentai, sognando il battito di grandi ali bianche.

Mi ero dimenticato quanto la mattina in casa Tomlinson potessero essere affollati i bagni. Il fatto che ce ne fossero quattro con la doccia, non faceva che perorare la mia causa: era mille volte meglio dormire in confraternita.  
-Dai, muoviti, esci, farò tardi!-  
Non mi andava di cambiare ala ed andare nelle camere degli ospiti, provviste di servizi privati quindi mi limitai a bussare incessantemente al bagno del corridoio, urlando come facevo qualche anno prima, dove rinchiusa da mezz'ora, Lottie ne uscì troppo truccata per la sua età.  
-Sei isterico! Mi mancava averti a casa.-  
Mi sorrise, sinceramente divertita e dolce. Anche a me era mancata lei, anche a me era mancata la coda in bagno...Ok, no, quella no, ma il dolce viso di una sorellina che stava crescendo bene e bella come il sole, quello sì che mi era mancato.  
-Cercherò di tornare più spesso. Ora levati che faccio tardi.-  
La scansai dolcemente, scompigliandole i capelli ed entrai in bagno per prepararmi.  
Alle otto e venti scesi in cucina, salutai tutti, presi al volo una tazza di caffé e un muffin in mano, precipitandomi verso la macchina.  
-Ci vediamo sabato.-  
Quando chiusi la porta alle mie spalle, presi un respiro profondo. Quella giornata poteva solo che migliorare.

Entrai al Fantom alle cinque, troppo agitato per fare qualsiasi cosa. Morivo dalla voglia di vederlo, ma ancora una volta, dietro al bancone, c'era solo Zayn. Per poco non mi misi ad urlare per la disperazione. Non rimasi al bancone con lui, non mi andava di intraprendere una nuova discussione. Gli ordinai una tazza di the nero e mi sedetti su uno dei tavolinetti, il più appartato. Estrassi un libro, tanto per dare l'apparenza di essere lì per studiare, poi tirai anche fuori il blocco dei disegni e lo riposi chiuso sul bordo del tavolo. Dopo qualche minuto, Zayn e il suo grembiulino nero mi portarono la tazza fumante. Leggere nel pensiero non era il mio forte, ma giurai che, dal suo sguardo, volesse dirmi di strozzarmici con quel the, Invece mi disse dell'altro.  
-Harry sta arrivando. Sembri uno stalker comunque.-  
Poi si mise a ridere. Non riuscii a capire bene il suo cambio di umore nei miei confronti. Che avesse parlato con Harry? Che avesse cambiato idea? In una notte?  
-Grazie.-  
Riuscii a dire solo quello mentre il trilione di domande che mi frullavano nella testa, continuavano a macinare neuroni e spazio.  
Dieci interminabili minuti dopo, lo vidi apparire dietro al bancone. Era entrato dalla porta di servizio, per questo non mi accorsi subito di lui. Per poco non mi strozzai con il the, proprio mentre i due “amici” iniziavano a dialogare. Non riuscii a sentire cosa si dicessero, ma ad un certo punto il moro mi indicò con la testa e Harry si girò nella mia direzione, dedicandomi un altro mezzo sorriso. Uno la sera di Halloween e uno adesso. Mi sciolsi come cera. Un sorriso di Harry Styles, anche se diviso a rate, ero convinto valesse oro.  
Decisi di abbassare lo sguardo, non potevo dimostrarmi così interessato a lui, altrimenti sarei sembrato davvero uno stalker. Ma quando lo vidi venire verso di me, con passi decisi, afferrare la sedia, girarla al contrario e sedercisi sopra appoggiando i gomiti alla spalliera, non potevo credere ai miei occhi. Notai i segni della rissa sul suo viso, il naso un po' gonfio e violaceo, così come lo zigomo dove ancora svettava il mio cerotto. Il labbro era quasi a posto. Pensai che fosse estremamente sexy, poi tornai con i piedi per terra.  
-Ciao. Come stai, Louis?-  
Perché anche solo quando pronunciava il mio nome, anche solo quelle sillabe roche con inflessione finale francese, mi dovevano far venire i brividi?  
-Tutto ok, tu?-  
-Sono stato meglio, ma anche peggio.-  
Silenzio mescolato ad imbarazzo e tensione, un mix distruttivo per i miei nervi. Iniziai a tambureggiare convulsamente sul tavolo con le dita della mano destra, mentre guardarlo dritto negli occhi mi era impossibile. Riprese la parola lui.  
-Volevo ringraziarti per l'altra sera. Quelle crisi che hai visto non mi capitano sempre.-  
-Non devi ringraziarmi, l'ho fatto perché volevo farlo.-  
Poi in una frazione di secondo, avvicinò la sua mano sinistra alla mia destra e bloccò il mio ticchettio appena sfiorandola. Voleva catturare la mia attenzione, voleva che tornassi a guardarlo e lo feci. Lo guardai in un modo strano perché non mi sarei mai aspettato quel contatto, non lì, non da Harry, non dopo il bacio.  
-Sei nervoso. Guarda che non ho intenzione di smascherarti, volevo solo ringraziarti.-  
-Non è per quello. Sei tu che mi rendi nervoso.-  
Si alzò di scatto, girò la sedia e la rimise sotto al tavolo con cura, poi si sporse verso di me per prendere la tazza quasi vuota del the e, avvicinandosi più del dovuto, mi sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio, una frase maliziosa che mi avrebbe tolto il sonno.  
-Se sei nervoso ora, pensa a quando ti bacerò io.-  
Lo disse serio, non stava scherzando, non si stava prendendo gioco di me. E mentre lo vedevo allontanarsi, le sue parole riecheggianti nella mia testa, si rifletterono in tutto il resto del corpo. La sua voce avrebbe dovuto essere illegale, non avrebbe dovuto pronunciare certe frasi. Era come attentare alla vita di un comune essere mortale.  
Vivere con la consapevolezza che prima o poi Harry mi avrebbe baciato era come camminare su un filo sottile a dieci metri d'altezza: potevo farcela come cadere nel vuoto. In entrambi i casi, ne sarebbe valsa la pena.


	9. Try.

Louis  
Se c'era una cosa che non mi sarei mai aspettato quel venerdì mattina, era rivedere Harry.  
Nudo.  
La lezione di arte stava per iniziare, il professor Russel non era ancora arrivato ed io avevo preso posto, il solito piedistallo inclinato alla mia misura, gli attrezzi fuori, il brusio degli altri che inondava la stanza come se si trattasse di uno sciame d'api in piena estate, in mezzo ai boschi. Brit era qualche posto più lontano, visto che ero arrivato quasi tra gli ultimi e non mi ero potuto mettere vicino a lei, altrimenti avrei scoperto sicuramente che Harry avrebbe posato di nuovo. L'effetto sorpresa, ad una persona alla quale le sorprese non piacevano particolarmente abituato com'ero alla precisione e alla pianificazione, quella volta fu gradito. Ma non eravamo soli.  
Come l'altra volta, entrò con il suo accappatoio bianco mentre il professore ci illustrava quello che dovevamo fare. Le parole però mi scivolarono addosso.  
-Bene, visto che l'altra volta siete stati tutti così ispirati dal corpo del nostro modello...-  
Il corpo di Harry. Ancora avvolto, ancora coperto e già riusciva a suscitare ogni mia fantasia. Quell'attrazione che avevo scoperto non riuscire a nascondere.  
-...questa volta voglio che usiate il colore...-  
Occhi verdi puntati nei miei. Mi guardò, senza mostrarmi il suo sorriso disarmante questa volta, senza che le fossette sulle guance si delineassero. Il nostro era un tacito dialogo, intenso quanto silenzioso. Perché noi eravamo in grado di parlare usando solo lo sguardo, i nostri due organi visivi in una connessione unica. Non potevo concentrarmi, non quando quelle due palle leggermente ambrate riflettendo la luce del sole, continuavano a prestare attenzione a me.  
-...usate tratti marcati, voglio che esprimiate un sentimento, voglio che questa volta non sia solo un ritratto, ma una porta verso qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, sta a voi scegliere...-  
Il prof di avvicinò a lui, spiegandogli la posizione da mantenere. Questa volta in piedi, girato, con le spalle in torsione verso la parte destra e il viso verso il basso, a puntare il pavimento. E quando l'accappatoio cadde e le mani del professore si posarono su di lui, indicandogli la maniera nella quale voleva che restasse immobile, capii che il mio cervello non avrebbe retto due ore di lezione così, capii che le mani di un altro su di lui mi rendevano tanto instabile quanto agitato, geloso. Sapevo che Harry non era mio, non era ancora mio, forse non lo sarebbe mai stato, eppure la razionalità in quel caso non aiutò. Io, l'essere razionale per eccellenza, quello che non si lasciava mai guidare dalle pure emozioni, composto e trattenuto, stavo bruciando dall'interno.  
Preso dalla pazzia e dalla frenesia del momento, iniziai a tratteggiare il profilo di Harry, partendo dalle gambe lunghe e magre, dalla spalle larghe, dai muscoli in torsione sulla schiena, le braccia distese, quasi abbandonate lì senza un senso visto che erano state create per stringere. Finii con il sedere e rimasi sorpreso dalla sua forma, né troppo rotonda, né troppo magra, anzi, nudo sembrava quasi più possente con quelle piccole insenature tirate nella parte alta, un altro paio di fossette da contemplare. Con una sola spinta avrebbe potuto portarmi dritto al nirvana con lui, la pace dei sensi dopo averli usurati tutti. Arrossii violentemente, lui lo notò e sorrise compiaciuto di nuovo. Perché questa volta era diversa dalla prima, ora che l'oggetto del mio desiderio mi prestava attenzione e non era l'astratto modello che osservava un punto fisso oltre il muro bianco. Questa volta, da sotto i suoi ricci morbidi, la sua attenzione era rivolta a me e giurai perfino di aver visto un risolino più accentuato del dovuto nelle sue labbra rosee, un misto tra provocazione ed ironia che mi fece infuriare ancora di più. Il gioco preferito di Harry Styles era diventato provocare?  
Vidi rosso e decisi di usarlo nella tela, un rosso vivo, il rosso della passione, il rosso della voglia che ardeva in me per lui. Ogni macchia di colore attorno al suo corpo, astratta, mi fece tremare perché sentivo che quello che stavo vivendo era reale, fin quasi a fare male. Bruciare per lui era quanto di più facile potessi provare in quel momento, quasi normale, sopratutto perché non vedevo solo un bel corpo, vedevo i resti del suo passato specchiarsi nelle sue dita sottili, le cicatrici ancora aperte vicino al suo cuore, il rumore assordante che il silenzio dei suoi pensieri riusciva a forgiare, le ferite vere di chi vuole sentire dolore solo per dimostrarsi di essere vivo, vidi nel suo viso lacrime non ancora versate, un dolore raschiante che volevo portargli via, anche a costo di rubarglielo.  
E mentre coloravo per la prima volta nella mia vita, quella tonalità di rosso tinse anche le mie mani e i miei vestiti, per poi trovare un luogo sicuro anche nel mio viso, come se già il colore delle mie guance non bastasse.  
Quello che non riuscii a trattenere, quello che tutti notarono in quella stanza, una stanza fatta di artisti e di persone abituate a captare ogni particolare, fu che tra me ed il modello seduto davanti a loro c'era una connessione, qualcosa che fece sì che la linea diretta della mia prospettiva arrivasse all'ebollizione tra sguardi, sorrisini e più attenzione del dovuto.  
Ero come sotto assedio e l'unico colpevole di aver perso il controllo delle proprie azioni ero io: Louis Tomlinson, represso rampollo ricco con un'erezione nei pantaloni, il cuore a mille, il viso arrossato e le mani sporche di pittura.  
Fui interrotto qualche secondo prima della fine reale della lezione.  
-Signor Tomlinson, se vuole continuare in privato penso che il nostro modello potrebbe insegnarle parecchie cosine divertenti.-  
Beccato! In aula iniziarono i soliti bisbigli, tra qualche risa e il professore che faceva finta di niente. Non riuscii a guardare Harry, abbassai le mie difese e permisi agli altri di pensare quello che aveva appena insinuato la voce più autorevole dell'aula, ma che certamente avevano pensato in molti. Riuscii solo ad incontrare il viso di Brit, lo sguardo amorevole e dispiaciuto di lei che sapeva con chiarezza chi ero e quello che stavo passando in quel momento. Il mio mondo fatto di castelli di carta iniziò a sgretolarsi mentre qualcheduna di quelle carte cadeva senza che potessi farci niente. Non ero ancora pronto, gli altri non potevano sapere di me, di tutte le mie bugie. La testa prese a pulsarmi, i battiti rallentarono e la consapevolezza che quello che era appena successo non sarebbe dovuto succedere mi scosse fortemente. Dovevo andarmene. Così presi la mia tracolla, lasciai tutta l'attrezzatura lì ed uscii da quell'aula che era diventata troppo stretta per contenere tutto quello che stavo provando. Sentii Brit chiamarmi dal corridoio, ma non mi voltai, rintanandomi in uno dei bagni. Chiusi la porta dietro di me e mi ci appoggiai sperando che nessuno volesse entrare lì, così come che nessuno fosse dietro ai piccoli divisori verdi dei gabinetti. Dopo qualche secondo, impossibilitato a muovermi, mi affacciai alla finestra e respirai dell'aria fresca sperando che si portasse via ogni cosa. Mi calmai osservando il cielo, di un azzurro troppo tenue per permettere al sole di risplendere come durante l'estate appena trascorsa. Mi appoggiai le mani sul volto, coprendolo. La poca barba che mi cresceva di solito, non era ancora spuntata. Quando sentii qualcosa di appiccicoso sul viso, realizzai di essere sporco ovunque di pittura rossa e per poco non scoppiai in una risata isterica, preludio di un pianto che non avrebbe fatto in tempo a scorrere verso il basso.  
La porta si spalancò di colpo alle mie spalle. Mi girai lentamente pronto a sopportare altri sguardi indagatori, altri giudizi di qualcuno che magari aveva assistito alla pietosa scenetta.  
Invece vidi Harry.  
Una maglietta bianca e i jeans neri che portava sempre avevano coperto quello che prima aveva mostrato senza vergogna. Non disse niente, richiuse la porta, continuò a guardarmi dritto negli occhi, un passo dopo l'altro, né troppo lento né troppo veloce, arrivando di fronte a me, come se non esistesse altro, come se il contorno squallido nel quale ci trovavamo non importasse, continuando deciso con quel contatto visivo che non faceva altro che alimentare il mio desiderio. Con un spinta irruenta quel tanto che bastava, appoggiò le mie spalle al muro, le sue mani sulle mie guance che ripresero vita immediatamente e le sue labbra premute sulle mie. I nostri respiri affannosi si fusero insieme, la sua bocca calda si aprì di poco lasciando spazio alla sua lingua umida, allo scontro con la mia più timida dando vita all'esplorazione più eccitante che potessi immaginare. Ospitai Harry nella mia bocca, era stato lui a prendere l'iniziativa e questo bacio, rispetto all'altro senza collaborazione, aveva un nuovo sapore. Quello del desiderio, quello della passione, il colore rosso sparso ovunque, che non era più il colore del sangue, che in quel momento non fu più il colore del dolore. L'odore del suo profumo, un misto di uomo e sudore, il sapore del tabacco nella mia bocca, mentre le sue mani erano scese sul mio collo e le sue labbra continuavano a baciarmi, senza lasciarmi un secondo di respiro, le mie mani timide sul suo petto, sentirono quello che avevano solo potuto vedere e disegnare. Non avrei mai potuto toccare nessun altro allo stesso modo in cui toccavo lui perché nessuno era come Harry, nessuno.  
Arsi per lui, arsi come legno arde.  
E quando il bacio, dopo essersi addolcito in forza terminò, quando la sua bocca con uno schiocco si staccò dalla mia ed aprii gli occhi, ritrovarmelo lì, senza che si fosse trattato di uno dei miei sogni, mi fece sorridere a pochi centimetri da lui. Respirai come se l'aria mi fosse innecessaria, il contatto ancora in atto, le sue mani affusolate su di me e le mie su di lui. Adesso anche il suo volto era ricoperto di tinta rossa, così come l'impronta delle mie mani era sulla sua maglietta: dieci dita che avrebbero voluto avvolgerlo tutto, completamente.  
-Perché mi hai baciato Harry?-  
Mi aveva rincorso in bagno dopo aver assistito alla scenetta nell'aula dandomi il bacio migliore che avessi mai ricevuto in tutta la mia vita.  
-Perché ne avevi bisogno.-  
Come lui la sera di Halloween aveva avuto bisogno di me e delle mie cure. Mugugnai abbassando lo sguardo. Aveva visto che avevo avuto un momento di crisi uscendo di corsa e probabilmente aveva pensato di sdebitarsi. Le mie di crisi, in confronto alle sue, non erano così importanti per me. Poi aggiunse un'altra cosa, del tutto inaspettata.  
-E perché ne ho avuto voglia per tutta la mattina.-  
Lui che aveva voglia di baciare me. Non riuscivo a capacitarmene. Allora non era tutto nella mia testa, non era la fantasia di un ragazzo ingenuo. Rialzai gli occhi, provando quella felicità che avrebbe abbattuto un po' delle mie logoranti insicurezze.  
Sentii dei rumori verso la porta seguiti dall'inconfondibile voce di Brit che intimava a qualcuno di andarsene. Agitato, tornai a fissarlo mentre lui si allontanò di qualche centimetro rompendo il nostro contatto.  
-Brit fa la guardia. Le piace giocare a fare cupido.-  
Poi si avvicinò di nuovo e passò una mano sul mio mento, sfregando delicatamente con il pollice. Brividi caldi si inseguirono su per la mia schiena.  
-Sei sporco di rosso.-  
-Anche tu.-  
Indicai la sua maglietta all'altezza dei pettorali.  
-Questa mi piace. La chiamano arte moderna no?-  
Mi sorrise, un altro di quei momenti da aggiungere alla lista, di quei sorrisi che me lo facevano apparire una divinità.  
Ci sciacquammo la faccia all'unisono, in due lavandini affiancati, asciugandoci ogni goccia e rispecchiandoci. Mi misi in ordine i capelli, mentre una nuova ondata di tensione e nervosismo si impadronì di me. Mi aveva avvisato dopotutto, me lo aveva detto che sarebbe successo ed era successo. Questo cosa implicava?  
-Adesso devo andare, però domani sera andiamo allo Shiver verso mezzanotte, vieni con noi?-  
Non saremmo stati soli, uscire con lui e gli altri non mi entusiasmava molto, sopratutto se quel gruppo era principalmente composto da Zayn. Poi mi ricordai della cena con i miei, il senatore e i Calder.  
-Domani ho una cena d'affari a casa con i miei, i genitori di El e un senatore.-  
La sua fronte si corrugò per un istante che non potei non notare, poi si distese subito. Sapevo che Harry odiava il mio mondo, lo capivo, lo odiavo anche io.  
-Ok, capisco.-  
La loquacità della quale era dotato mi innervosì ancora di più, se possibile. Avrei voluto essere dentro al suo cervello per capire quello che stava pensando.  
-Forse riesco a liberarmi in serata.-  
-Ok, noi siamo lì. Allora ciao.-  
ADVERTISEMENT

 

Aprì la porta ed uscì per primo mentre Brit gli camminava a fianco. Non mi diede nemmeno il tempo di rispondere. I suoi cambiamenti d'umore non li avrei mai capiti.  
Mi concessi un momento per realizzare quello che era appena successo. Sentire le farfalle nello stomaco era decisamente una reazione da ragazzina dodicenne, ma a chi importava? A me, lì, con la sensazione rovente del suo bacio addosso, proprio no.

Harry  
Dopo aver ritirato il mio compenso, tornai a casa. Avevo il disperato bisogno di una doccia e di pensare prima che Zayn arrivasse e mi tartassasse di domande alle quali nemmeno io avevo una risposta.  
Mi svestii, buttando i vestiti sulla sedia nell'angolo della camera. Aprii il getto della doccia e aspettai che si scaldasse guardandomi allo specchio. Avevo ancora addosso dei residui di pittura rossa, regalino di Louis e respirando lentamente riuscivo ancora a sentire il suo profumo costoso addosso. Senza un collegamento sensato, ripensai alla sera di Halloween, a quando il sangue mi aveva mandato fuori di testa, a quando lui mi aveva raccolto da terra e portato in un posto tranquillo, che per la cronaca stavo scoprendo essere ovunque fosse lui. Le sue mani tremanti e i suoi occhi color del ghiaccio mi avevano ammaliato facendomi sentire meno solo. Il suo tocco sulla mia pelle mi aveva distratto dal dolore. Non sapevo se fosse un bene o un male in realtà, ma quella sensazione faceva apparire lo schifo un po' meno schifoso del solito. Poi il suo bacio leggero, qualcosa al quale non ero preparato e che mi fece capire che lui non volesse solo scopare con me. Era ridicolo anche solo averlo pensato.  
La consapevolezza che fosse sbagliato trascinarlo in tutti i miei problemi, che fosse egoistico pretendere qualcosa da lui o anche solo desiderarlo, non era bastata a frenarmi quando l'avevo rincorso per tutto il corridoio, entrando in quel bagno e baciandolo con foga. Gli avevo detto che lui ne aveva bisogno, l'avevo visto all'interno di quegli occhi smascherati e fuggitivi, gli avevo detto che ne avevo avuto voglia per tutta la mattina, durante la quale l'avevo osservato osservarmi, l'avevo visto intento nel disegnarmi. Quello che non gli avevo detto era che ne avevo sentito il disperato bisogno anche io. Baciandolo mi dimenticai di ogni cosa, nutrendomi del suo stupore e del suo desiderio. Ed era così bello che illuminava qualsiasi cosa avesse attorno. Mi faceva bene e mi faceva male allo stesso tempo. Sapevo che era sbagliato, sapevo che andava contro qualsiasi logica dovessi avere e sapevo che avrebbe fatto male, sapevo che avrebbe bruciato, che il mio cuore non poteva essere pronto e che invece lui lo meritava, meritava qualcuno che fosse capace di amare. Sapevo tutto questo eppure non mi importò. L'avevo visto, l'avevo voluto e l'avevo baciato.  
Punto, fine della storia.  
Quello che poteva implicare, quello che sarebbe successo o che Louis voleva che succedesse, non erano domande alle quali trovare una risposta immediata.  
Mi buttai sotto l'acqua aspettando, come sempre, che lavasse via ogni pena, che con un colpo di spugna tutti i miei problemi venissero cancellati, ma non era mai successo. Il mio passato era sempre lì a tormentarmi, mia madre era sempre lontana, Zayn era sempre lì per me e la voce di Nick alternata ai flashback affollava sempre quel buco nero che mi ritrovavo al posto della testa. Poco importava se in pochi secondi avevo sorriso, se il dolore per una volta era scomparso senza che nessuno mi avesse picchiato. Non potevo trascinare quel ragazzo con me, nel mio baratro, era troppo buono, troppo ingenuo, troppo bello per scendere con me all'inferno, tra gli angeli caduti e i demoni.  
Mi vestii ed in dieci minuti ero di nuovo pronto. Scesi davanti al portone del mio palazzo ed entrai nella macchina scassata di Zayn, spostandomi i capelli che dalla fronte si erano appoggiati agli occhiali da sole, quel modello di Ray-Ban neri dalla montatura classica che il moro mi aveva procurato a cinquanta dollari visto che erano rubati.  
-Ciao bello. Che hai fatto oggi?-  
Con una manovra al limite del consentito, parti sgasando direzione Bronx. Avevamo una consegna di carte di identità false da fare.  
-Ho guadagnato trecento bigliettoni mostrando il culo.-  
-Manco l'avessi dato via il culo per tutti quei soldi!-  
Poco scurrile, ormai mi ero abituato a tutte le parolacce che diceva. Pensai immediatamente a Louis, lui da bravo borghese non diceva mai niente di inappropriato. Sorrisi al ricordo della sua bocca rosa di poche ore prima.  
-Hai rivisto lo stalker allora?-  
-Sì, te l'ho già detto di non trattarlo male.-  
-Chi lo tratta male? Gli ho solo detto di non farti stare male.-  
Avevamo avuto quella discussione la notte appena trascorsa. A dire la verità avevo solo pronunciato qualche frase per convincerlo che Louis non fosse uno stronzo come Nick, ma non era servito a molto. Poi con le parole non ero mai stato bravissimo, mai piaciute loro, preferivo i silenzi ed optai per uno di quelli anche in quel caso.  
Parcheggiò una ventina di minuti dopo dicendo che sarebbe stato meglio fare un pezzo di strada a piedi per non essere rintracciati. Scesi dall'auto e iniziammo a camminare, fianco a fianco, come sempre le nostre ombre unite in una unica, senza riuscire a distinguere dove finisse una ed iniziasse l'altra. Ruppi il silenzio con un'affermazione, tanto sapevo che prima o poi glielo avrei dovuto dire.  
-Ci siamo baciati di nuovo.-  
Questa volta rimase in silenzio lui e la strana sensazione che qualcosa non fosse andato per il verso giusto mi assalì. Parlai di nuovo.  
-Gli ho chiesto se gli andava di venire con noi domani sera allo Shiver, ma ha una cena d'affari con suo padre ed un senatore.-  
Prese a camminare a passo più sostenuto. Si passò una mano nei capelli, cosa che faceva quando era nervoso ed io d'impulso mi mordicchiai il labbro inferiore come di riflesso. Anche io lo ero.  
-Stiamo parlando della stessa persona che fa parte di una confraternita, studia economia, ha un cognome da nove zeri, una ragazza finta di buona famiglia che molto probabilmente sposerà e una divisa blu? Perché davvero, noto molti punti in comune con te, a partire dal fatto che nessuno sa che è gay.-  
Sputò fuori tutto quello che aveva da dirmi ed in un certo senso aveva completamente ragione. Io e lui non avevamo niente in comune, anzi rappresentava quello che più odiavo in una persona, eppure gli avevo dato la possibilità di avvicinarsi e quando l'avevo intorno, mi dava fiducia con il suo tocco leggero e le sue parole sussurrate appena, come una ninna nanna in lontananza.  
Questo non cambiava il fatto che i nostri due mondi fossero incompatibili, che io fossi un giorno piovoso e lui uno soleggiato. E da me pioveva sempre.  
-Lo so che siamo diversi in tutto e domani non verrà sicuro.-  
-Harry non è quello il punto, se lo vuoi, se vuoi parlarci, se vuoi fartelo, qualsiasi cosa tu voglia da lui, a me va bene, solo non voglio che sia un altro Nick e non voglio che ti prenda per il culo.-  
Messaggio ricevuto, forte e chiaro. Il solo nome di Nick riusciva a farmi provare una sensazione stranissima alle ossa, come se fossero troppo compresse e avessero iniziato a scricchiolare. Non volevo vederlo, la mia testa non lo avrebbe sopportato, ma tutto nel mio corpo mi diceva il contrario, come una guerra civile tra la stessa popolazione, parti diverse di me mi spingevano in posti altrettanto diversi.  
Mi fermai in mezzo alla strada appoggiandomi al muro di un palazzo con la mano sinistra. Cosa diavolo c'era di sbagliato in me? Perché dovevo sentire la sua voce ancora dentro al cervello? Perché in quel momento doveva raggiungermi anche la nostalgia che avevo di mia madre? Quella madre che mi aveva abbandonato, quella madre che se n'era fregata di me e dei miei problemi, di quella merda schifosa che mi usciva anche dalle orecchie.  
Zayn si parò di fronte a me, leggermente più basso. A pochi centimetri di distanza, il suo bel viso, i suoi occhi color cioccolato contornati da quelle ciglia lunghissime mi calmarono ancora una volta. Poi mi abbracciò, li davanti a tutti, mi strinse senza vergognarsi, senza preoccuparsi di nessun altro perché per lui c'ero solo io. Un abbraccio che valeva più di mille parole, tra di noi era sempre stato così: se cadevo io, cadeva anche lui, se sorridevo io, anche lui di rimando. Un abbraccio che valeva più di un ti voglio bene, che era di più di un ti voglio bene qualsiasi.  
Aggrapparmi a lui era egoismo.  
Aggrapparmi a lui era salvezza.  
Aggrapparmi a lui era necessità.

Aggrapparmi a lui e pensare azzurro.


	10. Because the night.

Louis  
L'unica cosa che mi era chiara, dopo circa tre ore tra aperitivi e cena, era che volevo disperatamente andarmene da quel posto che era poi casa mia. Non sentirmi a proprio agio insieme alla mia famiglia avrebbe dovuto farmi pensare ulteriormente a quella che volevo fosse la mia vita e le persone d'avere intorno, ma non era il momento giusto per una delle mie analisi dettagliate sui pro e i contro di essere un Tomlinson, non quando il posto dove volevo andare era a circa trenta minuti d'auto.  
Quel sabato sera era trascorso lentamente, come quando si aspetta il proprio turno prima di dare un esame, come la fila al pronto soccorso: un'agonia interminabile e ansiolitica. Il senatore Clifford non aveva smesso un secondo di parlare della politica di Obama e di come le sue scelte avessero danneggiato le grandi imprese, come quella di mio padre e del signor Calder. Tra un bicchiere di bourbon e un sigaro rigorosamente cubano, i loro discorsi nauseabondi, di quelli che solo i ricchi potevano fare, di azioni di maggioranza, di vendere e di comprare al momento giusto, mi avevano fatto desiderare del cianuro. Quella sera mia madre, senza nessuna delle mie sorelline segregate insieme alla baby sitter in un'ala della casa, intratteneva le ospiti come meglio poteva, destreggiandosi non molto abilmente tra discorsi di moda e di cucina. La faccia di Eleanor poi era tutta un programma: a metà tra l'annoiato e il sarcastico con il suo iPhone in mano, non faceva che punzecchiarmi. Lei sapeva che volevo andarmene il prima possibile e sapeva anche il perché. Non era bastato l'avvenente figlio del senatore a distrarla, a distrarci oserei dire, perché per quanto fosse bello era noioso e saccente, come se lui e suo padre fossero i detentori della verità assoluta e della ricchezza degli Stati Uniti.  
In cucina, mi attaccai alla bottiglia di vino più vicina che trovai. Era quasi mezzanotte e non c'era stato verso di riuscire ad evadere da quella prigione dorata.  
-Immagina Harry allo Shiver, strusciarsi addosso a Zayn al ritmo di musica...-  
-El se non la smetti subito ti giuro che vomito dentro la tua adorata Vuitton. Ok?-  
Mi guardò da sotto le sue ciglia lunghissime, sorridendo e alzando leggermente le spalle. Poi prese un bicchiere di vino anche lei. Non c'era bisogno che mi ricordasse che Harry, dopo avermi baciato come nessuno prima di lui aveva mai fatto, mi aveva invitato ad uscire ed io avevo detto di essere impegnato. Che razza di stupido idiota cretino potevo essere a stare lì invece che allo Shiver? Perché immaginarlo avvinghiato a Zayn era quanto di più facile potessi fare, li avevo già visti con i miei occhi e me li sarei voluti cavare dalle orbite in quel momento.  
-Pensi che tutto questo finirà mai Lou? Perché sono stanca, davvero stanca di queste messe in scena ad arte e delle nostre famiglie.-  
El parlò con un soffio di voce, un coraggio di esprimere il proprio pensiero che le era sempre mancato, destinata a subire quello degli altri. Vidi sconforto in lei, quello che altre volte, preso dai miei problemi, non ero riuscito a notare nei suoi occhi nocciola. Anche lei era in trappola, un po' per nascondere me, un po' perché i suoi genitori erano asfissianti come i miei. Il fatto che la sua vita proseguisse tra shopping, party e bei ragazzi non perorava la sua causa di figlia modello. Allora le offrii un abbraccio, uno di quelli che si danno senza chiedere nulla in cambio e strinsi tra le braccia quella ragazza minuta che mi aveva salvato più volte, come se volessi ringraziarla per tutti i sacrifici, per le ore passate a consolarmi, per il semplice fatto che lei era l'unica che mi avesse mai capito, per essermi amica, nonostante tutto.  
-Mi dispiace El, non sai quanto.-  
Il suo momento di sconforto non durò più di una manciata di minuti. Lei non amava farsi vedere così, mai, tra noi due era lei quella forte che consolava me, non viceversa. Si staccò dal mio abbraccio, si aggiustò la camicetta di seta bianca posata elegantemente sui pantaloni neri eleganti e ravvivò i suoi capelli.  
-Ok, è arrivato il momento di andarcene. Hai qualcuno che ti aspetta e non vede l'ora di saltarti addosso e svestirti. Andiamo che qualcosa mi invento per evadere.-

Esattamente a mezzanotte e quaranta mi trovai davanti allo Shiver. La fila di gente pronta ad entrare era di poco più di una trentina di persone ormai. Armato di pazienza e di speranza mi misi in coda, aspettando di entrare e vedere finalmente quegli occhi verdi che mi facevano impazzire, pieni di luci ed ombre, contorti, folli, sexy, tristi, una macedonia di emozioni al loro interno, un mondo sotterraneo che volevo scoprire a tutti i costi, anche se forse non ero ancora pronto. Quella notte avrei assaggiato la mela del peccato, sarei caduto, dritto all'inferno per poi rialzarmi e camminare in paradiso, avrei provato a me stesso che quello che volevo non era poi così distante come pensavo. Tutto questo grazie a lui.

Harry  
Ballavo.  
Musica assordante inondava le mie orecchie abituate al silenzio del nulla. Quel brusio di suoni indistinti che pompava nel mio cervello.  
Ballavo.  
Gli occhi chiusi, la testa che dondolava a ritmo lento dopo le quattro birre e la canna prima di entrare. Perso in un labirinto di pensieri e ricordi, li schiacciai tutti sotto una pietra, comprimendoli, mentre la mano gentile di Zayn mi guidava anche al buio.  
Continuai a ballare mentre il puzzo di sudore e di sesso si infilava dentro le mie narici. Quella sera non sembrava diversa da molte altre che avevo già vissuto, quella sera non possedeva niente di particolare, niente euforia cerebrale, niente droghe pesanti, nessun ragazzo in pista al quale poter chiedere una scopata, in realtà nessuno che valesse la pena di scopare. Solo io e Zayn, il binomio perfetto, testato, collaudato, qualcosa che molto presto si sarebbe rivelato poter diventare un trio.  
Qualcosa mi scosse dal mio torpore, da quell'astratto mondo in cui ognuno si catapulta quando balla in una discoteca pieno di alcool in corpo. Aprii gli occhi di scatto e Zayn si avvicinò al mio orecchio.  
-C'è il tuo biondino.-  
Indicò un punto disperso nella pista, ma anche tra tutte quelle teste, riconobbi la sua chiaramente. Spaesato e spiazzato in mezzo a tutta quella calca di uomini pronti a saltargli addosso e a farselo, Louis mi apparve per quello che era: bello ed estremamente sexy. Avevo pensato per tutta la sera al fatto che non sarebbe venuto, avevo pensato a lui in giacca e cravatta al suo party altolocato, con gente al suo livello sociale, parlando di tutte quelle stronzate che stava studiando. Avevo pensato a quanto fossimo diversi, a quanto quel bacio non avesse cambiato niente in realtà, se non che per il piccolo particolare che il mio mondo in bianco e nero avesse iniziato a colorarsi lentamente del più tenue degli azzurri.  
Ed eccolo lì, nei suoi pantaloni neri stretti sulle cosce, la sua camicia bianca aderente e il suo giubotto di jeans appoggiato al braccio sinistro. Le sue caviglie deliziosamente scoperte, i suoi mocassini che probabilmente costavano più del mio affitto mensile. Mi scostai da Zayn per osservarlo meglio. I miei occhi non erano di certo i soli che lo stavano squadrando. In quella discoteca affollata di gay, ormai ci conoscevamo quasi tutti e se arrivava carne nuova, c'era la fila per correre ed assaggiarla. Ma Louis non era carne nuova, lui era roba mia anche se ancora non lo sapeva ed io detestavo ammettere a me stesso che lo consideravo tale.  
Decisi ugualmente di aspettare qualche minuto ancora, solo per vedere tutte le sue reazioni specchiarsi nelle espressioni del suo viso. Piano piano la sua timidezza si trasformò in consapevolezza di essere guardato, i suoi passi da incerti in movenze aggraziate. Continuava ad osservarsi attorno cercando qualcuno, cercando me. Decisi che poteva bastare la tortura alla quale lo stavo sottoponendo solo quando due tizi palestrati andarono all'attacco, iniziando a ballargli attorno, dedicandogli attenzioni non richieste e trasformando la sua tortura nella mia che lo stavo osservando. Avanzai facendomi largo tra tutti, spingendo se necessario. A due metri da lui finalmente mi vide ed il suo viso di illuminò, abbagliandomi con il celeste dei suoi occhi. Gli andai incontro, gli presi una mano sotto gli sguardi alterati dei due che già pensavano a come gustarsi il pasto. Louis non era un pasto e nessuno aveva il diritto di assaggiarlo, nemmeno io, anche se l'avevo già fatto. Le sue dita si aggrapparono alle mie mani fredde e strinsero talmente forte da farmi quasi male mentre ci facevamo spazio tra i ballerini della notte. Mi fermai solo davanti al bancone del bar. Quel ragazzo aveva bisogno di bere e di lasciarsi andare.  
-Ciao.-  
Furono quelle le prime parole che riuscì a dire, un “ciao” che non sapevo esattamente che sapore avesse.  
-Due birre.-  
Dissi di getto al barista richiamando la sua attenzione con un gesto della mano, poi mi voltai e mi concentrai su di lui. Tra il rumore assordante della musica e delle persone esagitate, mi avvicinai al suo orecchio sinistro per farmi capire meglio e mi sembrò di avvertire un brivido in lui, un brivido che non tardò a contagiarmi.  
-Non pensavo che venissi. Avevi detto che avevi quella cena importante.-  
Lui mi rispose subito, sempre troppo vicino per essere solo una chiacchierata. Riuscivo a sentire il suo profumo fresco e pulito al contrario del mio, che dopo più di un'ora lì dentro puzzava di fumo e sudore.  
-Sono stato costretto ad andarci, ma El è riuscita a farci evadere.-  
Mi sorrise distrattamente. Era evaso. Casa sua era come essere in carcere per lui?  
-Dov'è lei?-  
Questa volta urlai senza avvicinarmi, afferrando la mia birra e buttando dieci dollari sul bancone di legno al barista. Anche lui prese la sua, ma prima di berla rispose alla domanda che gli avevo appena fatto.  
-A divertirsi, noi non stiamo assieme, lei sa che sono gay.-  
Non mi stupì niente di quella frase, perché avevo immaginato che lei sapesse di Louis, che lo aiutasse a rimanere nascosto. Quello che mi sorprese fu l'affermazione finale, chiara e senza preamboli. Sapevo che lo stava dicendo a me, in quel posto dove nessuno lo conosceva, ma era un gran passo per lui, abituato a negare sempre ed io sapevo com'era vivere stando attenti a non far trapelare la verità. In classifica, quelli erano stati di sicuro tra i giorni peggiori della mia vita. Sentii il braccio di qualcuno attorno alle mie spalle e capii immediatamente che si trattava del mio amico moro. La sua presa la conoscevo bene.  
-Ciao Tomlinson. Allora sei dei nostri stasera?-  
Il tentativo di Zayn di apparire amichevole mi sembrò alquanto forzato, seppur apprezzai l'impegno. Non aspettò nemmeno la sua risposta e si girò dalla mia parte escludendolo completamente e sussurrandomi all'orecchio.  
-Io vado un po' in dark room**, alle due ci incontriamo nel vicolo per quella cosa ok?-  
Annuii. “Quella cosa” come l'aveva chiamata lui, ci avrebbe portato qualche problema, ma ancora nessuno di noi lo sapeva.  
Mi diede una pacca sulla spalla e ci salutò con un “divertitevi” così pieno di allusioni che quasi non mi strozzai con la mia stessa saliva. D'altronde lui stava andando al piano di sotto a scoparsi qualcuno quindi il suo concetto di divertimento era quello.  
Tracannai la birra e appoggiai la bottiglia vuota davanti a noi guardandolo nuovamente negli occhi. Parlare in quel posto non era esattamente semplice. Lui aspettava una mia mossa e come al solito la parte timida di lui era riemersa. Quando stava con me era nervoso, lo sentivo da come si irrigidiva ogni volta che solo lo sfioravo. Era quello che mi aveva colpito di lui, che una volta abbattute le barriere, perdeva ogni sua sicurezza per mostrarsi insicuro. Di cosa poi, dovevo ancora capirlo. Gli presi la birra dalle mani, l'appoggiai vicino alla mia, presi la sua giacca e la buttai in mano al barista che ormai conoscevo da un po', dicendogli di metterla insieme alla mia e quella di Zayn, per poi trascinarlo verso la pista prendendolo per un braccio. Mi fermai di scatto trovando un metro quadro di spazio per noi. Iniziai a muovermi, in mezzo a quell'assordante baccano. Voleva divertirsi ed io gli avrei fatto passare la notte migliore che avesse mai vissuto.  
Quando il ritmo entrò dentro di lui, iniziò a muoversi a tempo, gambe e braccia, la testa leggermente all'indietro e gli occhi aperti pronti ad osservare ogni piccolo particolare, occhi che molto spesso si fermavano sulla mia bocca e che mi spinsero ad inumidirmi le labbra dopo averle mordicchiate. Occhi pieni di desiderio su di me, aprendosi un varco nell'aura di nulla che mi avvolgeva sempre, come una coperta. Mi sentii quasi in colpa perché mi sembrò di avere davanti un angelo con le ali troppo grandi per essere strette lì, con il cuore troppo bianco per stare in quel covo di depravati, dove il primo strano ero io.  
-Perché sei venuto?-  
Mi venne spontanea la domanda visto che lo vedevo così fuori posto lì, in un mondo che era così diverso dai suoi party e la combriccola della confraternita, ma lo chiesi anche perché volevo saperlo, volevo una risposta che non tardò ad arrivare. Ed ancora una volta mi sorprese e continuò a sorprendermi per un bel po' di tempo.  
-Perché mi hai invitato tu.-  
-Potresti avere chiunque tu voglia qui dentro, tutti ti hanno guardato stasera ed invece sei con quello che è proprio il più sbagliato per te.-  
Lo dissi al suo orecchio, con un tono forse troppo duro per le mie intenzioni. Non volevo spaventarlo, volevo solo che si rendesse conto che poteva avere chiunque lui volesse e che non doveva accontentarsi di me, delle briciole che potevo offrirgli, del vortice nel quale vivevo, arpionato ad una parete per non cadere ed essere spazzato via. Come faceva a trovare del buono in me quando tutto quello che c'era di buono era scomparso tempo prima? Come faceva anche solo a pensare che io potessi dargli quello che voleva quando non sapevo nemmeno cosa significasse?  
-Non mi interessano gli altri Harry, nemmeno li vedo.-  
Intorno a noi scoppiarono tutti saltando e agitando le mani mentre il vocalist chiedeva a gran voce di fare rumore e di fare l'amore.  
Noi due fermi nella pista, lui che continuava a guardarmi, ad ardere mentre entrambi lasciavamo che la notte ci avvolgesse, una notte che non sarebbe mai finita. Tutto si muoveva, tranne noi, bloccati in quel momento. Poi lo fece, Louis si avvicinò velocemente e mi baciò ancora. L'adrenalina degli altri attorno ci contagiò, lo scontro di due bocche che stavano imparando a conoscersi, il sapore sulla lingua, il fuoco nelle vene, nelle mani frenetiche che lasciai che scompigliassero i miei capelli mentre Louis ne chiedeva di più. Appoggiai le mie sui suoi fianchi e le lasciai scendere lentamente sopra le tasche posteriori dei suoi pantaloni attirandolo ancora più stretto a me, facendolo aderire alle mie anche mentre le mie mani provarono per la prima volta le sue forme. Quei mondi rotondi che si trovava al posto del sedere sembravano fatti per le mie mani, fatti per essere toccati, stretti. Mugugnò dolcemente dentro la mia bocca mentre mi fermai a prendere fiato, sempre avvinghiati in quella morsa: lasciarlo andare non era possibile ormai, ora che avevo scoperto quanto il contatto con lui mi faceva sentire meno rotto. Gli diedi solamente il tempo di respirare perché con un colpo secco lo strinsi ancora percependo attraverso i jeans la sua erezione sulla gamba. Impazzii. Desiderare un corpo più di quanto io desiderassi il suo era impossibile, era qualcosa che sfidava le leggi di natura. E vedere come il suo viso si fosse tinto di rosso e scottasse, per me, grazie al mio tocco, me lo faceva desiderare ancora di più se possibile. Si avvicinò di nuovo e mi baciò le labbra in uno schiocco veloce per poi tornare a guardarmi intensamente, troppo intensamente, tanto che pensai che potesse leggermi dentro e capire quanto fossi marcio e pieno di problemi. Mi diede un altro di quei baci veloci, soffermandosi sul labbro inferiore, imprigionandolo tra i denti e stritolandolo un po' prima di cercare nuovamente la mia lingua con la sua. Probabilmente non aveva visto quello che immaginavo potesse vedere oppure, cosa ancora più semplice, aveva una visione distorta di come fossi in realtà. Un Harry ideale che non esisteva. Non mi importò, continuai a baciarlo senza sosta, finché la musica risuonò alta, ogni tanto ballando, ogni tanto stringendo, ogni tanto volendo ancora e ancora di più.

-Cazzo, sono le due! Vieni con me!-  
Trascinai Louis per la mano attraverso tutto il locale. Il suo sapore di menta ancora in bocca, il respiro affannoso, il cuore che aveva acquistato un battito in più, che voleva iniziare a vivere di nuovo, urlando quanto fosse pronto, quanto quello potesse solo che farmi bene. Altre volte il mio cuore era stato in contrasto con il mio cervello: emozioni contro razionalità e quando avevano vinto le prime, il risultato era stato catastrofico.  
Aprii la porta d'uscita dietro i bagni maleodoranti e l'aria fredda mi colpì in pieno viso. Eravamo senza giacche, non avevo avuto il tempo di recuperarle. Continuai a trascinarlo fin dietro al vicoletto dove dovevo incontrarmi con Zayn.  
-Che facciamo qui?-  
-Devo comprare della roba con Zayn. Eccolo!-  
Ci avvicinammo al moro e al nostro pusher di fiducia.  
-Eccoti, cazzo Harry, sbrigati dammi i tuoi duecento.-  
Zayn si soffermò per un impercettibile secondo sulle nostre mani ancora intrecciate per poi distogliere lo sguardo. Mollai la presa, cercando di farlo con disinvoltura, presi i soldi dal portafoglio e li diedi a Jack.  
-Ok, venti grammi d'erba, venti di fumo e quelle pasticche che mi avevi chiesto...-  
Malik prese il tutto appena in tempo prima che da una macchina della polizia a sirene spiegate si precipitasse fuori un poliziotto intimandoci di fermarci con le mani in alto.  
-Fermi, polizia!-  
-Correte, cazzo!-  
Trascinai, ancora una volta quella sera, un Louis spaventato da morire. Iniziammo a correre fino alla fine di quel vicolo, poi noi tre svoltammo a sinistra mentre Jack girò a destra. Continuammo a correre e purtroppo il poliziotto scelse di seguire noi che eravamo più numerosi. Correva troppo veloce quello sbirro, non poteva capitarcene uno sulla cinquantina ed in sovrappeso?  
L'adrenalina a mille, Zayn davanti a tutti mentre io cercavo di incitare Louis che, con il fiatone e la paura addosso, rallentava una delle nostre numerose fughe. I secondi sembrarono amplificarsi.  
-Dividiamoci, ci vediamo alla mia macchina!-  
Questa era sempre stata la nostra tattica: dividerci, arrivare ad una strada praticata e mescolarci con la gente in modo da far perdere le nostre tracce. Riprendemmo a correre per alcuni vicoli che per fortuna, conoscevo bene, altrimenti il rischio di finire in una strada senza uscita sarebbe aumentato a dismisura.  
Arrivammo in una via con una ventina di macchine parcheggiate, lo tirai dietro a quelle e ci fermammo in una stradina stretta solo qualche metro che separava due palazzi messi veramente male. Schiacciai Louis spalle contro al muro e rimasi vigile osservando la strada principale per vedere se il poliziotto aveva seguito noi o Zayn. Sentii il suo cuore battere a mille, il suo fiatone sul collo, l'aria fredda che gli scompigliava i capelli e gli occhi di chi aveva paura. Dovevo immaginarmelo che un figlio di papà come lui quel tipo di cose non le avesse mai fatte.  
-Se....se ci prendono e ci arrestano sono morto...mio padr...-  
Gli schiacciai la mano contro la bocca per impedirgli di fare rumore e calmarlo. Aspettammo lì per cinque minuti, in silenzio, in quella posizione, poi lo mollai e decisi che avevamo aspettato abbastanza.  
-Andiamo, ormai non c'è più pericolo.-  
Mollai il nostro contatto ed uscii allo scoperto con lui che mi seguiva un po' titubante come era giusto che fosse.  
Camminammo per all'incirca un isolato senza parlare di niente. Sapevo che molto probabilmente si era pentito di essere uscito con uno come noi. Pensava che il gioco non valesse la candela ed aveva ragione a farlo. Io non avevo niente da perdere, lui tutto. Estrassi una canna già fatta dal pacchetto delle sigarette e me l'accesi. Me l'ero guadagnata quella notte, no?  
-Vuoi?-  
-No.-  
Rispose secco ed io non aggiunsi altro. Camminammo ancora, passo dopo passo e mi sembrò soltanto un calvario, un passo avanti e venti indietro.

Arrivammo a casa di Zayn tutti e tre alle quattro passate. Il moro aveva depistato il poliziotto ed era agitato da morire. Quel tipo di cose lo mandavano sempre su di giri. In macchina avevamo parlato solo noi due, anche perché tra le birre e le due canne, la mia lucidità era scomparsa. Mi sdraiai sul divano mentre il moro tirò fuori una bottiglia di rum di quelli talmente forti da sballarti dopo un bicchiere.  
-Dobbiamo festeggiare! Louis stasera sei stato bravissimo e non me l'aspettavo da un tipo come te.-  
Versò tre bicchieri ed io mi scolai il mio senza nemmeno pensarci più di tanto. La cosa brutta di quando ero fatto e ubriaco era che lo facevo per non pensare ai problemi, per non sentirmi inadatto, inadeguato, strano. Quella sera invece riuscivo solo a pensare che una volta che Louis avesse visto quello che ero in realtà, sarebbe scappato a gambe levate.  
Appoggiai la testa pesante al divano e chiusi gli occhi.

Quando li riaprii mi trovavo già a letto e Zayn mi stava togliendo i vestiti come sempre, le nostre abitudini, come se quel rito lo avessimo fatto per tutta la nostra vita, in quella stanza che era la nostra stanza, in quel letto che era nostro. Quella notte però, altri occhi ci guardavano, altri occhi erano presenti, testimoniando l'insanità di quel rapporto. Mi strinsi tra le coperte mentre osservavo Louis sulla porta.  
-Io vado.-  
Ai miei occhi poco lucidi, mi parve in imbarazzo, come se si sentisse escluso, come se quello che stavamo facendo gli desse fastidio. Zayn seduto, si stava spogliando come sempre, senza vergogna. Non volevo che finisse così, non volevo che lui mi lasciasse in quel momento, avevo bisogno ancora del suo contatto.  
-Rimani, ti prego.-  
Mi osservò con occhi che dall'interrogativo passarono al “non posso” non appena alzai il piumone facendogli segno che volevo che si fermasse lì con me, con noi. Zayn non oppose resistenza, sapevo che lui non avrebbe pronunciato parola perché egoista com'ero, li volevo entrambi vicini. Il moro si sdraiò e prese posto attaccandosi a me come al solito, stringendomi alle spalle. Louis rimase impalato senza sapere cosa fare per parecchi secondi. Quello che gli fece cambiare idea furono i miei occhi supplichevoli. Allora si tolse le scarpe, si slacciò qualche bottone alto della camicia in modo da riuscire a muoversi meglio e si sedette sul letto, senza togliersi altro di dosso. Si sdraiò senza dire niente ed io lo coprii piano per poi lasciarmi stringere da Zayn e tenere stretta la sua mano.  
Uno alla mia sinistra e l'altro alla mia destra, mi addormentai pensando che finalmente, dopo molto tempo, non avevo più voglia di non sentire niente.  
Non feci nessun incubo.  
Mi sentii protetto e chiusi gli occhi per riposare, non per dimenticare.


	11. Untouched.

Louis  
Il suo respiro si acquietò quasi subito. Lo sentii sbattere sulle mie spalle e salire sul mio collo, caldo, apparentemente tranquillo. Rimasi per molto tempo ad osservare il soffitto buio, non riuscivo a girarmi per guardarli, guardare ancora una volta i loro corpi avvinghiati, stretti come se fossero stati creati per esserlo. Mi sentii così fuori luogo in quel letto che era il loro, mi sentii così piccolo in confronto a quello che avevano e quello che noi non avevamo.  
Ma la sua mano stringeva ancora la mia, intrecciata a lato del mio fianco sinistro, tanto che le punte delle dita non riuscivo più a sentirle perché troppo intorpidite. Mi aveva chiesto lui di restare, di stargli vicino, eppure non ero sicuro che mi volesse, aveva Zayn, io non ero necessario.  
Quella nottata appena passata non l'avrei di certo potuta dimenticare, neanche volendo. Sopratutto i nostri baci, al centro della pista, dove tutti e nessuno potevano vederci. Mi ero sentito per la prima volta libero di essere me stesso, libero di baciare chi volessi baciare, di ballare con un ragazzo, di guardarlo con quel desiderio che mi faceva pensare di volere solo lui. Allo stesso tempo però mi ero sentito anche schiacciato da quel posto che non era per me, da quella gente che continuava a fissarmi e solo quando vidi gli occhi di Harry e sentii la sua mano afferrarmi e portarmi via con lui, tirai un sospiro di sollievo. Non ero andato lì per divertirmi, non ero andato lì per ballare od ubriacarmi, ero andato lì per lui. Da smarrito mi ritrovai al centro delle sue attenzioni, tutto il resto importava poco, tutto il resto era niente.  
Avevo desiderato Harry dal primo momento che l'avevo visto senza vestiti e quella notte allo Shiver lo avevo desiderato ancora più ardentemente, perché lui aveva avuto occhi solo per me, ma lì, sdraiato al suo fianco, come nei sognatori di Bertolucci**, mi sentii la parte meno importante di un triangolo, colui che osservava in silenzio.  
Lo vidi senza maschere, lo vidi nudo ancora una prima volta, a suo agio tra le braccia dell'amico. Il problema era che non potevo competere con loro, anche se mi fossi sforzato di farmi bastare quello che avevo avuto fino ad allora, che poi ragionando era quasi niente, una manciata di briciole.  
Discorsi razionali che sfumarono quando ebbi la brillante idea di voltarmi impercettibilmente nella loro direzione. Ormai le luci del giorno avevano iniziato ad invadere la stanza, passando attraverso le tende e sbattendo leggere contro il viso di Harry al centro del letto. La coperta era abbassata fino alla vita di entrambi, che non si erano mossi di un centimetro, respirando all'unisono, sincronizzati. Il moro, attanagliato al corpo dell'altro, stringeva la sua cassa toracica, accasciato nell'incavo tra l'ascella e il petto, tenendo una mano sulla sua pancia mentre Harry cingeva le sue spalle con il braccio sinistro. Il fatto che con l'altra mano tenesse la mia mi sembrò di poco conto quando i loro corpi, caldi e svestiti tranne che per le mutande, si cercavano in quella maniera. La gelosia non tardò ad arrivare, subdola e meschina, si insinuò nelle mie viscere e corrose ogni cosa che incontrò. Iniziai a sentire caldo lì dentro, a volermi muovere, a volermene andare da quel posto angusto e troppo stretto per tre persone, ma il mio corpo non voleva rispondere a quei comandi, si limitava a stare lì, fermo, come se non fosse in grado di alzarsi da solo, rallentato da tutta la stanchezza e l'adrenalina spenta come un mozzicone di sigaretta.  
Aspettai ancora qualche minuto interminabile e abbandonai la mano bollente del riccio, scostai le coperte attento a non muovermi troppo ed uscii dalla stanza accostando la porta. Mi ritrovai in corridoio, lo percorsi a piedi nudi fino al bagno. Finito di fare quello che dovevo, mi sciacquai la faccia e la bocca asciutta. I capelli erano completamente schiacciati da un lato e sparati dall'altro. Cercai di sistemarli, ma non mi importò. Uscii di nuovo, mi ritrovai nella sala e mi ricordai della prima sera passata lì, accampato sul divano, ma non mi fermai a quei pensieri, proseguii verso la cucina, mi appoggiai al bancone sotto la finestra e osservai il panorama. Le macchine, di ogni tipo e colore, sfrecciavano come piccole macchiette sotto il palazzo, nella via principale, di fretta. Anche io quella sera prima avevo corso per isolati attento a non farmi beccare da quel poliziotto per qualcosa che poi non avevo nemmeno fatto. La paura era stata enorme, se mi avesse preso, non ne sarei uscito facilmente, non con un padre come il mio. La vita pericolosa non era fatta per me, eppure con Harry a fianco avevo avuto meno paura, come se questo fosse razionale. Non era mica un supereroe? Cosa avrebbe potuto fare se mi avessero preso? Niente. Forse scappare.  
No, lui non era decisamente un eroe, era umano, fatto di carne ed ossa e saperlo lì a due passi da me, insieme ad un altro e non poterlo toccare come lui, mi faceva imbestialire, di una rabbia rosso vivo, rossa sangue, che non avevo mai provato prima. Cosa ci facevo ancora lì ad osservare il buio farsi luce? Che senso aveva la mia presenza in quelle quattro mura che già possedevano degli inquilini?  
Stavo iniziando ad avere freddo ai piedi poggiati sulle piastrelle di marmo, quando sentii una presenza vicino a me replicare la mia stessa posizione e guardare fuori quello che stavo osservando io.  
-A cosa pensi?-  
La voce roca dell'oggetto dei miei pensieri mi affondò nel cervello trovandolo privo di barriere per combatterla. Non potevo svelargli quello che stavo pensando.  
-A quanto ho corso ieri per scappare da quel poliziotto.-  
-Sei stato bravo.-  
Sorrise dolcemente, lo notai dal riflesso nel vetro.  
-Sono stato stupido, io non fumo neanche! Se mi avessero preso, a quest'ora sarei su tutti i giornali come scandalo della domenica.-  
-Tuo padre ti avrebbe tirato fuori, sei troppo bello per andare in prigione.-  
Bello. Aveva detto che ero bello. Non mi curai dell'affermazione precedente che alludeva che essendo ricco e un Tomlinson non sarei finito dietro le sbarre, non mi importò dei suoi pregiudizi. Aveva detto che ero bello, con quel suo accento inglese, mi stava facendo dimenticare ogni cosa, anche come si respirava.  
-Perché ti sei alzato così presto?-  
Una domanda di riserva era chiedere troppo? Cosa dovevo rispondergli? Cosa dovevo dirgli? Optai per una semi-verità.  
-Mi sono sentito di troppo in quel letto.-  
Mi voltai verso di lui mentre lo dicevo, ma non ricambiò lo sguardo, continuò a guardare fuori dalla finestra e solo dopo qualche altro secondo di silenzio, mi rispose.  
-Non dovevo chiederti di restare, scusa se ti ho messo a disagio.-  
Colsi una nota di tristezza in quella frase, come se anche lui non mi stesse dicendo tutta la verità, nascondendomi qualcosa di essenziale per comprenderlo.  
-Tu e Zayn avete questa cosa ed io non penso di comprenderla bene.-  
Non mi rispose, rimase in completo silenzio senza nemmeno muoversi, tranne per respirare. Forse avevo detto qualcosa che non dovevo dire, forse non erano fatti miei, certamente non potevo comprendere e la sensazione di essere esclusi da qualcosa quando in realtà vorresti farne parte, si fece spazio tra tutte le altre sensazioni che stavo provando in quel momento. Mi sentii nuovamente di troppo in mezzo a quel silenzio che sapeva di conferma. Sapevo che ad Harry non potevo piacere come lui piaceva a me, ero consapevole che c'erano cose di lui che non sapevo ancora e che probabilmente non avrei mai saputo, ma ormai era troppo tardi per non rimanerci male. Bruciare per lui alle volte era piacevole, altre molto meno.  
-Ok, me ne vado. Ci vediamo in giro.-  
Mi raddrizzai guardandolo di sfuggita per quella che pensavo fosse l'ultima volta e mi diressi verso la sala pensando a quanto tutto quello fosse complicato ed estremamente incasinato quando volevo solo che fosse semplice. Non feci in tempo nemmeno ad arrivare in corridoio, quando sentii una mano afferrarmi il braccio sinistro con decisione e costringermi a voltarmi. Ci trovammo occhi negli occhi ancora una volta e mi parve di affondare nel mio mare azzurro e nel suo verde. Perché il mare verde era quello che preferivo ed affogare in lui non mi sarebbe apparso come morire. Mi schiacciò con la prepotenza del suo corpo al muro, non permettendomi alcun movimento.  
-Stanotte volevo anche te, non c'è nient'altro da capire.-  
La stretta vicinanza, il suo corpo nudo, bianco, con qualche delizioso neo che da vicino mi sembrò far parte di una costellazione, i suoi tatuaggi, le sue rondini svolazzanti, il suo odore e quelle parole mi stordirono. Sentii quanto quella frase gli fosse costata, lui che non parlava mai e capii che ero rimasto, anche se avrei voluto andarmene, perché non avevo saputo resistere a quella richiesta di aiuto e conforto, io che in quel momento me ne stavo andando mentre lui mi stringeva. Il cuore era vicino all'infarto ed il mio corpo voleva solo essere toccato e toccarlo, dimenticando quanto fosse sbagliato. Quella richiesta non tardò ad essere soddisfatta.  
Ci baciammo scontrandoci veloci, ogni volta sempre migliore della prima. Pensai che non potesse esistere un bacio più perfetto di quello. La sua bocca si adagiò sulla mia, avida, muovendosi prima a destra poi a sinistra, in uno sfregamento di nasi, uno scambio di saliva e di sapori, di umori, uno scambio impari. Le sue mani partirono alla scoperta di me mentre le mie lo attirarono più vicino, posizionandosi sui suoi fianchi stretti dopo essere scese lungo i pettorali, passando dallo stomaco. Non osai scendere oltre, ma lui non sembrò di quell'idea. Con una mano trovò i bottoni della mia camicia rimasti ancora chiusi e li sbottonò uno ad uno, mentre abbandonando le mie labbra, prese a baciarmi il collo, lasciando scie bollenti dietro di sé, mordicchiandomi l'osso della clavicola e facendomi andare su di giri in un istante. Le sue mani mi liberarono dalla camicia che cadde a terra silenziosa, sprigionando un fruscio soave che non fece altro che stimolare i miei sensi. Quando le labbra di Harry circondarono uno dei miei capezzoli, leccandolo e stuzzicandolo, sentii di essere completamente nelle sue mani. Una vampata di calore si espanse nel mio corpo: volevo sentirlo, lo volevo addosso, come un animale volevo che Harry mi schiacciasse contro quel muro in modo da sentire il suo intero corpo sul mio. Con entrambe le mani mi aggrappai alla sua schiena e raddrizzai la sua posizione, fiondandomi di nuovo sulle sue labbra, calde, che chiedevano solamente di essere baciate ancora e ancora. Una delle sue mani strisciò tra i nostri corpi e si insinuò sulla mia pancia, scendendo più giù, oltre l'ombelico, slacciando prima il bottone dei jeans e poi tirando giù la zip. Quel rumore mi mandò in estasi, ma non quanto le sue parole sussurrate vicino ad un orecchio mentre lo mordicchiava.  
-Sei ancora troppo vestito, Tomlinson.-  
Uno sciame scomposto di brividi partì dal mio collo, attraversò tutta la mia schiena, pulsò all'interno della mia erezione, facendola diventare ancora più evidente e morì nelle mie gambe. La sua bocca riprese a baciarmi proprio quando la sua mano, dopo aver cercato spazio nei miei pantaloni attillati, arrivò a sfiorarmi il pene attraverso le mutande, in una frizione appena accennata, così lussuriosa che non mi sforzai di trattenere i gemiti dentro la sua bocca socchiusa.  
Poi tornai alla realtà e il mio cervello respirò ossigeno ritornando a ragionare.  
Mi ricordai che eravamo appoggiati al muro in bella vista in un appartamento non nostro quando sentii la porta della camera da letto aprirsi e vidi uno Zayn ancora assonnacchiato uscire percorrendo il corridoio per poi dirigersi verso il bagno, come se nulla fosse. Mi bloccai all'istante fermando la mano del riccio con la mia e quello mi costò non poco autocontrollo.  
-Harry, non qui.-  
Non potevamo fare sesso lì, in piedi, in quel posto, non dopo che me ne stavo per andare infuriato perché il loro rapporto mi ingelosiva a morte. E quando Harry estrasse la mano dai miei pantaloni, avrei voluto imprecare in tutte le lingue del mondo perché se c'era un posto in cui avrei voluto che quella mano si posasse, di certo era lì dentro, ma non in quel momento, non in quel luogo e sicuramente non dopo quello che avevo visto.  
All'improvviso mi sembrò tutto sbagliato perché non volevo condividere quei momenti intimi con Zayn e non volevo essere l'ennesima sveltina di Harry Styles, non con lui, non ancora. Lo fermai e mi irrigidii di colpo. Lui si accorse subito che qualcosa non era andata per il verso giusto. Lo spinsi leggermente allontanandolo dal mio corpo schiacciato contro il muro.  
-Devo andare.-  
Furono quelle le uniche parole che riuscii a far uscire dalla mia bocca rovente dopo i suoi baci. Mi guardò accigliato per poi passare al contrattacco e ricomporsi indossando la sua maschera di impassibilità. Così era anche peggio.  
Mentre raccoglievo la camicia, rimettendomela, mi allontanai piano, entrando in quella camera ancora piena di loro due, raccolsi le scarpe e me le misi in silenzio. Il cellulare e il portafoglio in tasca mentre pensai alla giacca dispersa al locale. Non me ne importò, dovevo solo uscire da lì e il freddo non avrebbe fatto altro che rinfrescarmi delle idee già parecchio confuse. Riemersi dal corridoio e notai che lui e Zayn stavano facendo colazione seduti al tavolo, uno di fronte all'altro, con cereali, latte e caffè come se niente fosse successo, come se non fossi lì a due passi da loro. Nessuno si degnò di chiamarmi, nessun rumore e nessuna voce.  
Uscii richiudendomi la porta alle spalle, come quando chiudevo un libro appena finito di leggere, sentendomi spaesato e riflettendo sul finale, con il gusto amaro in bocca di chi vorrebbe leggere ancora, consapevole che non ci sarebbero state più pagine. Respirai forte nel pianerottolo pensando che in realtà non avevo il diritto di sentirmi così, Harry non mi aveva detto niente se non che era quello sbagliato, che aveva dei problemi e che aveva voluto baciarmi “per tutta la mattina”, anzi, era stato piuttosto chiaro fin dall'inizio. Forse pensava ancora che una scopata fosse quello che mi serviva per togliermi di torno, per non pensare più a lui. Inoltre non avevamo mai parlato di lui e Zayn. Pensavo fossero amici, ma due amici non potevano appartenersi come si appartenevano loro due, non dormivano insieme ogni santissima notte. Eppure mi aveva detto che non c'era niente da capire.  
Eppure l'unica cosa che mi era chiara era proprio che Harry non sarebbe mai stato mio.  
Triste.  
Reale.  
Vero.

Avevo passato i primi tre giorni della settimana studiando in biblioteca come un matto cercando di non pensare a nient'altro che non fossero la tesina di Economia da consegnare quel venerdì e che valeva un terzo del voto del corso, gli esercizi di matematica per l'esame di analitica che dovevo superare la settimana dopo per rimanere in corso con gli esami e pensando al progetto di arte da presentare al professor Russel. Dovevo scegliere cinque disegni o dipinti che esprimessero dei sentimenti contrastanti, ma l'arte avrebbe aspettato ancora per un po', avevo materie decisamente più importanti per la mia carriera e per la mia salute mentale visto che se non avessi superato l'esame di analitica di nuovo, mio padre probabilmente mi avrebbe diseredato e ripudiato pubblicamente affermando quanto fosse deluso di me alla stampa internazionale.  
Vidi El solo giovedì e perché avevo voglia di abbracciarla e raccontarle ogni cosa. I confratelli ormai li vedevo solo durante i pasti e quando rientravo alla Sigma. Non che ne sentissi la mancanza visto che la metà delle cose delle quali parlavano, ovvero ragazze, birra e football, non erano di mio interesse.  
Con le sue bacchette in mano e seduti in uno dei nostri sushi-bar preferiti, io e la Calder sorseggiavamo champagne e mangiavamo pesce crudo. Il pranzo dei ricchi e snob, dovevamo apparire proprio in quella maniera agli occhi del mondo.  
-Il tuo dottorino allora?-  
-Oh, è un compagno di letto davvero notevole e insaziabile.-  
La semplicità con la quale El riusciva a controllare il telefono, mangiare con le bacchette e dire porcate usando parole fini non mi stupì, ma solo perché c'ero abituato.  
-I tuoi ti rompono ancora?-  
Alzo lentamente gli occhi dall'iPhone per guardarmi dritto in faccia e notai in lei trasparire una certa insofferenza che tentava di tenere nascosta praticamente sempre.  
-Sì, devo trovarmi un lavoro altrimenti mi tagliano i fondi. Il fatto è che se mi presento ai colloqui la prima cosa che li colpirà sarà il mio cognome e mi prenderanno per quello visto che non ho esperienza in niente.-  
La capivo fin troppo bene e parlando di lavoro, mi ricordai che a partire da dicembre avrei dovuto iniziare lo stage nell'impresa di mio padre. Rabbrividii al solo pensiero.  
-Almeno avrai un lavoro e loro ti lasceranno in pace. Hai già qualche idea?-  
-Sì. Domani pomeriggio ho un colloquio con il gruppo che organizza eventi per tutta Manhattan, me l'ha preso mia madre e tu sai quanto io odi mia madre e il suo gruppo di amiche sceme bevitrici di “martini secco con oliva”.-  
Finii di mangiare soltanto perché ero affamato visto che in quei giorni ero andato avanti a the e pizza. Il fatto era che ovunque andassi, qualsiasi cosa facessi e con chiunque parlassi, non potevo dimenticare Harry, le sue mani su di me, i suoi occhi verdi e la sua indifferenza subito dopo.

-Che hai, Lou? Ancora Harry?-  
I tacchi rumorosi di El sembrarono scandire le mie parole mentre camminavamo davanti alle vetrine a braccetto fingendo di essere la coppia perfetta. In un certo senso lo eravamo: io, lei ed Armani.  
-Non è che posso eliminarlo dal mio cervello.-  
-Il problema qual è? Che stavi per essere arrestato o che ti ha invitato a fare una cosa a tre e tu hai rifiutato? Io ci sarei stata, cioè voglio dire, Zayn è bello.-  
Le diedi un colpetto leggero alle spalle mentre scoppiava in una delle sue rarissime risate, scuotendo la sua cassa toracica e anche la mia. Non c'era bisogno che mi ricordasse della corsa al cardiopalma per delle stradine malfamate sfuggendo ad un agente di polizia, tanto meno che mi ricordasse quanto Zayn fosse attraente.  
-Il problema è che dormire con loro mi ha fatto sentire fuori posto. E l'idea che Harry voglia solamente farlo con me, senza nemmeno parlarmi, quando il suo amico sembra essere la metà esatta di lui, mi fa alterare.-  
-Non sia mai che Harry rubi la tua virtù, persa ormai da tempo oserei dire.-  
-Non si tratta di andarci a letto, credimi lo vorrei, ma una volta che lo farò finirà tutto, già lo so. Non posso competere con quello che hanno quando non riesco nemmeno a capirlo e ad ammettere che sono gay al mondo.-  
Restammo in silenzio per un bel po' finché il nostro shopping consolatorio non finì. Dopodiché la salutai ricordandole che, comunque, ci saremmo visti tra venerdì e sabato.  
Camminai per un po' stringendomi nel mio cappotto. Il freddo ormai iniziava a farsi sentire. Da sempre mi piaceva la sensazione pungente del vento sulla pelle tenera del viso, a scompigliarmi i capelli troppo perfetti di ogni giorno, era come se si trattasse di una forma di ribellione. Camminare in mezzo alla gente mi faceva sentire uguale agli altri, una persona comune che però non ero. Fingere di esserlo mi sembrava così patetico, eppure quand'ero giù di morale funzionava sempre.  
Sette miliardi di persone più una metà.  
Io.  
Sentirmi una persona a metà quando ancora avevo tutta la vita davanti, sentirmi a metà e non sapere cosa o chi mi avrebbe completato. Non ero solo, avevo le mie sorelle, El, mia madre, alcuni amici, eppure mancava qualcosa, l'imprevisto di quello che non avrei mai potuto provare, l'ignoto di cosa sarebbe successo nel mio futuro, che invece era già scritto.  
Svoltai l'angolo e mi avvicinai alla casa della confraternita.  
Poi mi sentii chiamare.  
Avrei riconosciuto la sua voce roca anche in mezzo al traffico nell'ora di punta. Mi voltai e lo vidi, appoggiato al muro, con una sigaretta tra le labbra che si affrettò a buttare a terra velocemente, buttando fuori quell'ultimo respiro grigiastro dalla sua bocca perfetta e rossa come me la ricordavo. Si avvicinò, fermandosi in mezzo al marciapiede.  
-Non ti sei fatto vivo in questi giorni.-  
-Ho avuto molto da studiare.-  
Silenzio. Imbarazzante e nervoso silenzio fatto di un muro di calcestruzzo grigio.  
Silenzio e ancora non rumore, mentre i suoi occhi continuavano ad immergersi nei miei e i miei a cercare di capire i segreti dei suoi.  
Silenzio perché le parole a lui non piacevano molto.  
-Ti ho riportato la giacca. Sono passato a prenderle allo Shiver.-  
-Grazie.-  
Me la porse in avanti e l'afferrai stretta ad un'estremità non volendo nemmeno sfiorarlo. Mi maledii per l'effetto che quel ragazzo aveva su di me, mi maledii perché non riuscivo ad essere abbastanza forte o coraggioso per allontanarlo e dirgli qualcosa che non fossero monosillabi. Lui però non mollò la presa sul pezzo di stoffa.  
-Non volevo spaventarti domenica.-  
Si morse il labbro inferiore in una maniera così netta che per un secondo non riuscii a concentrarmi su altro.  
-Non mi hai spaventato.-  
Bugia e anche bella grossa.  
-Ok, non dovevo chiederti di dormire con noi e poi saltarti addosso in quel modo.-  
Solo a sentirgli pronunciare quelle parole, solo a vedere come la sua bocca le diceva, mi vennero dei brividi che non riuscii a trattenere. Continuavo comunque a non capire e mi accorsi che comprendere Harry Styles si sarebbe rivelato sempre un dilemma. Era sbagliato e lo sapeva anche lui, sapeva che chiedermi di restare sabato notte era chiedermi più di quello che sarei stato disposto a capire. Mollò la presa sulla giacca e io me la strinsi al petto con entrambe le braccia mentre lui abbassava lo sguardo. Aveva perso un po' della sua sicurezza.  
Quando vide che non avevo intenzione di rispondere, estrasse un'altra sigaretta dal pacchetto azzurro, se la mise tra i denti e l'accese.  
-Ci vediamo in giro allora.-  
Si allontanò a passi misurati, ondeggiando leggermente nel suo giaccone verde scuro aperto, gli stivali marroni che sull'asfalto non facevano rumore. Mi ritrovai ad osservarlo con la strana sensazione di essere rimasti bloccati in un punto morto.  
La mia voglia di lui non si sarebbe spenta facilmente, eppure quello che non era ancora iniziato mi sembrò essere già finito.  
Eravamo diversi, due vite diverse, due caratteri diversi, due concezioni della vita opposte, due rette parallele destinate a rimanere tali, a correre separate, ma vicine, a volersi, seppur non riuscendosi ad incontrare.  
Quello che non sapevo era che eravamo molto più simili di quello che entrambi immaginavamo.  
Bisognava solo trovare un punto di contatto per poi continuare a toccarci senza mai smettere.


	12. Skin.

Louis  
Giovedì.  
La settimana era passata tediosa come solo sette giorni dedicati allo studio potevano essere. Il fatto che quella maledetta matematica non volesse entrarmi nella testa, non aveva fatto altro che farmi intestardire di più così che, in una maniera o nell'altra, ero riuscito a dare l'esame scritto portando a termine tutte le consegne, cosa che mi era risultata difficile la prima volta. Ero stato perfetto, ancora una volta, in una cosa della quale non mi importava, perfetto perché le circostanze lo avevano richiesto. Non avrei saputo l'esito fino alla settimana seguente, ma sapevo di non aver commesso errori, perché gli errori non erano ammessi.  
I problemi ovviamente erano altri e mi avevano aspettato, seduti in disparte, in un cantuccio tra i miei pensieri. Il più grande?  
Trovare il coraggio di entrare di nuovo al Fantom e vedere Harry e Zayn.  
Insieme.  
Mi ero preso del tempo per pensare, questa era la scusa che mi ero ripetuto milioni di volte evitando come la peste di incontrarlo. Dovevo studiare, dovevo andare a casa, vedere El, perfino occuparmi di alcune feste della mia confraternita. Dovevo fare tutte queste cose ed Harry, beh lui poteva aspettare. Queste frottole però, dopo quasi due settimane da quello che era successo quella domenica a casa dell'amico, non reggevano più, era arrivato il vento e aveva scaraventato tutto via, come castelli di carta al primo sussulto.

Non so come o per quale ragione, mi lasciai convincere che festeggiare andando a bere al Fantom insieme a Liam e altri due fratelli, fosse una buona idea. Forse pensavo che andandoci con qualcuno che non sapesse di me e di lui, avrei potuto spiarlo da lontano senza essere notato e senza farmi notare troppo. Il fatto di sentire ancora le sue mani affusolate sul mio corpo, la sua bocca sulla mia, sul mio petto, sul mio collo, il suo odore nelle narici e il suo sguardo dentro, non era d'aiuto, non quando avrei voluto rinchiudermi in una stanza con lui per il resto della mia vita e conoscerlo, aiutarlo, curarlo e farmi conoscere. Iniziai a pensare che forse l'idea che mi ero fatto di Harry, l'idea utopica di un ragazzo che poteva volere me, imparare a conoscere proprio me e scegliermi era alquanto infondata, non solo per la presenza ingombrante di Zayn, ma anche per il fatto che agli occhi del mondo io ero un etero fidanzato, ricco e con un futuro pieno di bambini saltellanti. Piccoli particolari che non facevano che rafforzare la mia tesi secondo la quale la mia vita straordinaria per tutti, fosse in realtà un incubo da vivere.  
Alle nove eravamo davanti al Fantom e la serata si preannunciava divertente. Steven e Toby si prendevano in giro in continuazione, spintonandosi e ridendo, mentre Liam parlava con me dei suoi esami. La porta si aprì e io l'attraversai entrando in un altra gravità, il quale centro era irrimediabilmente ed incondizionatamente Harry.  
-Mettiamoci vicino al biliardo che appena si libera voglio giocare.-  
-Disse Liam, il ragazzo che non sa fare buca nemmeno con le mani.-  
Tutti risero alla mia battuta, tranne io che l'avevo fatta. La mia attenzione fu catturata dagli occhi verdi più verdi che avessi mai potuto vedere. Non mi sarei mai stancato di osservarli e di vederli osservarmi. Per un attimo mi sembrò come se lui si fosse bloccato, non aspettandosi di vedermi, ma non mi sorrise, si mantenne distaccato. Cosa mi aspettavo, un comitato di benvenuto solo per me?  
Distolsi gli occhi dai suoi e mi misi a sedere. Liam iniziò a scrivere qualcosa nel suo cellulare mentre gli altri due parlottavano.  
-Dobbiamo andare noi a prendere la birra oppure ce la portano i due frocetti?-  
-La vado a prendere io, perché se aspetti loro due...-  
Steven si alzò avvicinandosi al bancone mentre io ero ancora turbato da quel “frocetti”. Se avessi avuto coraggio per rispondergli, per prenderli a pugni o anche solo dirgli che anche io lo ero, omosessuale, forse avrebbero smesso, forse.  
O forse no, avrebbero cominciato a prendere in giro anche me e non l'avrei sopportato.  
-El non viene?-  
-No, ha iniziato questo nuovo lavoro e adesso si sta occupando della festa di beneficenza per il ringraziamento a casa mia.-  
-Senatori, politici, imprenditori, mi sembra una cosa che renderà fiero tuo padre, no?-  
Annuii. Già mio padre e la sua voglia di controllo e potere. Durante quella giornata mi avrebbe messo in mostra come un gioiellino o come un cagnolino con il pedigree altolocato, la linea di demarcazione era veramente sottile, tracciata a matita e leggermente sbiadita.  
Arrivò Steven con due caraffe di birra, le poggiò sul tavolino e tutti ci servimmo.  
-Tomlinson, bevi che oggi hai sconfitto la matematica e te lo meriti!-  
Presi il bicchiere e lo tracannai tutto d'un fiato mentre gli altri continuavano ad incitarmi, urlando e attirando l'attenzione di troppa gente. Ubriacarmi non era stata l'idea di partenza, ma tanto valeva riempirmi il corpo di alcool invece di struggermi e pensare a cose alle quali non dovevo pensare.  
-Cazzo, che figa quella. La conoscete?-  
Toby e il suo monotematico argomento: sesso. Rispose Liam.  
-Se non sbaglio ha seguito il mio corso di storia.-  
-Ha due tette che me la farei anche ora, qui per terra.-  
Cercai di ridere a qualcuno dei loro discorsi sulle ragazze e sullo sport. Mi sforzai dicendo che avendo Eleanor, le altre nemmeno le guardavo, provai con tutte le mie forze a non sentirmi emarginato in quelle discussioni così superficiali tra ragazzi, quel cameratismo che mai e poi mai avrei avuto. Tracannai dell'altra birra e il mio cervello iniziò a calmarsi, la tensione a sparire. Il fatto che i miei occhi ricercavano sempre e comunque i suoi, che solo a volte ricambiavano, non era cambiato durante quei giorni distanti, come nemmeno la gelosia che sentivo crescere ogni volta che Zayn bisbigliava qualcosa alle sue orecchie, gli sfiorava le spalle, il gomito o le braccia.  
Alle undici, mentre gli altri tre giocavano una partita interminabile a biliardo decisi, spinto dal fatto che al bancone ci fosse anche Brit, di avvicinarmi a loro. Le gambe reggevano ancora piuttosto bene, così come il cervello.  
Mi sedetti alle alzate del bancone, sorridendo alla ragazza e dicendo un ciao generale che accolse qualche attenzione. Ormai il locale si stava svuotando essendo il giorno dopo uno di lezione.  
-Louis, ho sentito che l'esame di analitica ti è andato bene. Sei qui a festeggiare?-  
Potevo dire davanti ad Harry che ero andato lì per vederlo perché mi era mancato da morire? Lì ad un soffio da me, mi faceva desiderare di allungare la mano verso di lui e toccarlo per vedere che reazione avrebbe avuto.  
-Sì, avevo voglia di bere stasera.-  
Harry guardò nella mia direzione, più divertito del solito, con un ghigno che mi fece replicare con una domanda.  
-Cosa c'è Harry, non posso avere voglia di bere?-  
Il riccio mollò dei drink appena fatti ad una ragazza che li stava aspettando, si fece pagare per poi dedicarsi a me.  
Non ne fui che felice. Prese una bottiglia di tequila, tre bicchieri, un limone e del sale, ingredienti che non avevo idea di cosa servissero. Zayn non si unì a noi, ma forse solo perché era occupato a ripulire dei tavoli e a parlare con delle ragazze. Harry versò il liquido nei bicchierini fino al bordo, facendone uscire un po' fuori.  
Brit iniziò a mettersi del sale nell'incavo tra il pollice e l'indice della mano, preparandosi il pezzetto di limone vicino. Quando entrambi notarono la mia indecisione, si misero a ridere.  
-Bisogna perdonarlo Harry, lui è abituato a Shirley Temple e Bloody Mary.-  
Feci per replicare, ma non mi fu concesso. Harry si mise del sale sulla mano e l'avvicinò a me. Vidi nel guizzo dei suoi occhi quanto gli piacesse provocare e grazie all'alcool che già avevo in corpo e all'inibizione che mi aveva regalato, non mi ritrassi.  
-Leccalo tutto, poi bevi e metti il limone in bocca.-  
Velocemente passai la lingua sul sale continuando a penetrare i suoi occhi con i miei, esitando solo perché il contatto con lui mi era mancato. Poi buttai giù la tequila che mi sembrò quasi dolce dopo aver messo il limone in bocca, quel contrasto di sapori così forte da sciogliermi le budella. Eppure l'unico sapore chiaro che mi stava consumando era quello della pelle di Harry mescolato al suo odore. Mi sorrise, malizioso e beffardo, calandosi poi il suo e preparandone altri tre e poi altri tre di fila, che senza bisogno del suo aiuto questa volta, bevvi da solo.  
Zayn tornò al bancone e Brit decise, da buona spalla, che distrarlo sarebbe stata un'ottima mossa. Così mi dimenticai con chi fossi venuto, mi dimenticai di chi avessi attorno e mi concentrai su di lui. Era così bello mentre mi osservava, versandomi ancora da bere, questa volta senza sale e limone, c'era già lui a creare abbastanza contrasti dentro di me. Bevvi ancora e ancora. Lui mi sorrise, le sue fossette da contemplare in religioso silenzio, i suoi movimenti che mi attiravano come una falena verso la luce. Magnetico, armonioso. Stupendo agli occhi di un ubriaco.  
-Mi sorprendi sempre Louis, mi hai evitato per una settimana e più ed ora sei qui a farmi gli occhi dolci.-  
-Non ti ho evitato...Ok, ti ho evitato.-  
-Perché?-  
-Lo sai, Harry.-  
Silenzio. Un altro di quei silenzi che ormai caratterizzava tutte le nostre conversazioni fin dall'inizio, da quando ci eravamo conosciuti. Quei silenzi che erano importanti quanto le parole anzi, erano parole senza voce, eloquenti quanto fragili. Si asciugò le mani sul grembiule e mi si parò davanti, con gli occhi sbarrati. Avrei dovuto capirlo che affrontare quella conversazione da ubriaco non avrebbe portato a niente di buono, tanto meno con un pubblico non pagante ad osservarci.  
-Io e Zayn non stiamo insieme.-  
Quelle frase non riuscì a rassicurarmi. La strana sensazione di vuoto sotto di me.  
-Ma fate sesso.-  
-Non ora. Lo abbiamo fatto prima, appena conosciuti.-  
Non sapevo bene per quale motivo il fatto che avessero fatto sesso mi desse meno fastidio del fatto che dormissero insieme, che fossero così uniti. Lo avrei scoperto qualche secondo più tardi, ricordandomi che la regola numero uno di un ubriaco doveva essere quella di non fare domande se poi non si riusciva a reggere il peso delle risposte.  
-Dormite insieme.-  
La mia fu un'affermazione, un'osservazione. Perché lo sapevo, ero stato lì con loro, partecipando al loro contatto, facendo parte di quel letto allargato.  
-Se c'è lui sono più tranquillo... Non pretendo che tu capisca quello che ti sto per dire, ma io amo Zayn, è importante per me, anche se non stiamo insieme.-  
La sensazione di vuoto di prima si trasformò in un abisso nel quale sprofondare senza fare troppo rumore.  
Quello fu il colpo di grazia. Adesso sapevo perché inconsciamente non mi avesse dato fastidio che avessero fatto sesso tempo fa, perché c'era qualcosa di più grosso davanti ai miei occhi, qualcosa che mi ero ostinato a non voler vedere. Ed era logico che non capissi, come potevo capire il fatto che lui mi dicesse di amarlo ma senza che stessero insieme? Loro stavano insieme, lavoravano insieme, vivevano insieme e solo perché non facevano l'amore in quel momento della loro vita, cosa significava? Di certo non che non si amassero, perché era così. Quindi cosa c'era da capire, cosa c'era da sperare? Che lui si accorgesse di quanto mi piacesse? Che scegliesse me anziché lui? Perché iniziare qualcosa con me significava non poter dormire con Zayn.  
-Non mi devi nessuna spiegazione, sei stato abbastanza chiaro.-  
Mi alzai dalla sedia, barcollando sulle mie stesse gambe proprio mentre lui si apprestava a replicare, ma non gliene diedi il tempo, anche perché Liam si piazzò di fianco a me.  
-Che fai Tommo? Gli altri sono andati.-  
-Ho bevuto qualche bicchierino.-  
-Si vede, non stai in piedi!-  
Risi forte, così forte da sembrare pazzo, solo per reprimere le lacrime che mi pungevano gli occhi. Ero stato stupido, così stupido da permettere che mi entrasse sotto la pelle, che diventasse l'oggetto del mio desiderio, di tutti i miei pensieri, da fidarmi di lui, svelandogli il mio segreto, da curarlo quando ferito lo avevo visto sanguinante a terra, da dirgli che mi aveva dato coraggio, che non era sbagliato, quando invece, lo era. Lui amava Zayn, non aveva detto che gli voleva bene, che era un amico o un fratello, no, aveva detto di amarlo e che non potevo capirlo.  
Mi girai verso Harry mollandogli un centone sul bancone.  
-Questi sono per la tequila di prima, adesso prendo la bottiglia.-  
L'afferrai senza fare altri drammi e mi allontanai diretto ad uno dei tavolini vuoti, il più vicino in realtà perché le mie gambe non mi concessero altro. Liam mi seguì mentre qualche sorso corrodeva ancora quel poco che era rimasto da corrodere. Gli occhi scuri del mio amico mi guardarono senza capire cosa stessi facendo e cosa mi stesse passando per la testa. Rimase lì, a fissarmi e non era l'unico lì dentro.  
Chiusi gli occhi quando finii la bottiglia. Pensai a quanto fosse ingiusto il mondo, a quanto aprirmi con qualcuno ed iniziare ad accettare chi fossi, fosse stato completamente inutile. Come la mia fottutissima vita. Inutile.  
-Louis stai bene? Hai bevuto troppo.-  
-Sei intelligente Payne, davvero perspicace.-  
La confusione non fece che aumentare nella mia testa mentre quelle tre parole rimbombavano, sbattendo ovunque, in ogni parte di me. Avevo bisogno di aria e quel bisogno si fece più impellente quando la fermentazione tra birra e tequila esplose nel mio stomaco facendomi desiderare di morire. Corsi verso la porta più vicina, quella del retro, mentre cercavo di non inciampare nei miei stessi passi. L'aprii respirando veloce, ma quell'aria congelata non fece altro che farmi agitare di più. Mi appoggiai al muro vicino ai cassonetti e vomitai persino l'anima. Non mi ubriacavo da quando avevo diciassette anni e fare arrabbiare mio padre era un diversivo allettante. E mentre sputavo tutto fuori, accasciato con una mano allo stomaco e una a tenermi stretto, mi vergognai di me stesso, di quella pessima scenata e mi sarei vergognato ancora di più di lì a poco.  
Sentii delle mani gelide afferrarmi i gomiti e tenermi stretta la fronte mentre l'ultimo conato fuoriusciva. Mi accorsi che era lui dalle sue scarpe, gli altri sensi erano completamente partiti. Me lo scrollai di dosso.  
-Non toccarmi Harry. Sto bene.-  
Barcollai andando a sbattere con il polso contro il muro e bestemmiando tra me e me. Cosa ne era stato del Louis educato e timido proprio non lo sapevo. Mi ressi il polso dolorante girandomi lentamente senza riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi.  
-Non stai bene.-  
Lo spinsi via con violenza, ancora una volta in quel vicolo, urlandogli di non toccarmi. Sembravo in preda ad isteria, se mi fossi visto dal di fuori, mi sarei vergognato di me stesso. La porta cigolò di nuovo e vidi lo sguardo interrogativo di Liam.  
-Che succede qui?-  
-Ci penso io a lui.-  
Con che diritto Harry aveva pronunciato quella frase? Come si sarebbe occupato di me? Chiedendomi di dormire di nuovo con lui e Zayn?  
-Stai zitto!-  
Iniziai a camminare avanti e indietro, appoggiandomi al muro di tanto in tanto, asciugandomi la bocca con la punta della maglietta. Poi, deciso a liberarmi, a tirare fuori ogni cosa come avevo fatto poco prima, aiutato dall'alcool e dal sentirmi perso, decisi che nascondere a Liam quello che aveva già visto sarebbe stato da stupidi.  
-Succede che sono gay, Liam. Sono un frocio, vuoi picchiare anche me ora?-  
Silenzio, solo il rumore di qualche macchina che dalla strada principale si intrufolava in quella via troppo stretta per tutti quanti.  
Mi accorsi di star tremando solo quando Harry si avvicinò di nuovo, ignorando Liam e il suo stupore o finto tale, per appoggiarmi una mano su una spalla. Era calda.  
-Calmati ora, rientriamo.-  
Mi scostai da lui, brusco. Non avrei più messo piede in quel posto, così non sarei stato costretto a vedere lui e il suo amore. Avrei voluto gridargli in faccia e prenderlo a pugni. Chi era che aveva giocato e con chi? Perché l'unico a perdere dopo quella serata ero stato solo io.  
-Lascialo in pace e torna da dove cazzo sei venuto.-  
Mi stupirono le parole di Liam. Si avvicinò lui a me, guardando Harry con disprezzo e prepotenza, si frappose tra di noi e mi prese di forza, aiutandomi a non barcollare.  
-Andiamo a casa Tommo, dai.-  
Non me lo feci ripetere due volte. Mi appoggiai a lui, per una volta mi fidai e scoprii che farlo, che dire la verità era come volare, a bassa quota ancora, ma almeno mi ero mosso dal pantano nel quale le mia gambe erano bloccate. Forse a Liam non sarebbe importato, forse non lo avrebbe detto al mondo intero, forse era l'amico che non immaginavo poter avere.  
Forse.  
Ci avrei pensato al mio risveglio.

Harry  
Quella notte non riuscii a dormire.  
Mi rigirai nel letto come da tempo non accadeva, scosso da una strana sensazione di colpevolezza. Per la prima volta, con Zayn al mio fianco a riscaldarmi e il suo respiro sulla pelle, mi sembrò di essere in errore. Amare Zayn in quel modo morboso era strano, sentirne il bisogno fisico era sbagliato quando avrei voluto vicino anche qualcun altro. Era stato ingiusto pretendere che Louis capisse perché lui non conosceva tutta la storia e la sua mente non poteva comprendere quello che avevamo. Come avrebbe potuto quando facevamo fatica noi a farlo? Come poteva essere semplice?  
Vedere nei suoi occhi delusione e rabbia, disprezzo per quella verità che forse non avrei dovuto dire, per quella frase che non poteva avere interpretazioni diverse, aveva innescato in me ancora una volta sensazioni contrastanti. Erano gli stessi occhi che avevo visto in mio padre quando se ne era andato senza voltarsi indietro, quando aveva mollato la sua famiglia perché un figlio gay, malato mentale e tentato suicida non poteva sopportarlo. La stessa delusione nella quale mi ero specchiato quando mia madre, stanca, aveva smesso di lottare per me, accettando che me ne sarei andato. Lo stesso odio che mia sorella mi aveva sbattuto in faccia quando l'avevo abbandonata lì in Inghilterra. I miei mostri ancora vivi che saltellavano da un ricordo all'altro, squarciando e colpendo come pioggia battente in una notte di settembre. Il tepore di Zayn quella volta non bastò a consolarmi, non quando mi sembrò di essere il colpevole anche per il crollo di Louis. Pensai a quanto gli fosse pesato confessare al suo amico della sua omosessualità, al fatto che di quelle parole dette con troppo alcool in corpo potesse poi essersene pentito. Uscire allo scoperto era stato un trauma anche per me che l'avevo fatto da adolescente, figuriamoci per lui che ormai era cresciuto. In quel momento desideravo solo potergli chiedere scusa, abbracciarlo dicendogli che tutto sarebbe andato bene e stringergli la mano, addormentandomi come quella notte lontana, ma solo io e lui questa volta.  
-Non riesci a dormire.-  
La voce strascicata e assonnata di Zayn risuonò come un fruscio leggiadro nelle mie orecchie assuefatte al silenzio. Desiderare Louis mi rendeva colpevole anche nei confronti di Zayn. Ero io quello che sbagliava, non loro.  
-No. Non ci riesco.-  
-Pensi a lui?-  
-Anche.-  
Mi rigirai trovandomi ad osservare il buio del soffitto di quella stanza. Continuò Zayn, volendo per l'ennesima volta consolarmi mentre io facevo l'egoista di turno.  
-Louis è uno in gamba, capirà e tornerà se è quello che vuoi.-  
-Il problema è che voglio tutti e due.-  
Sempre la verità, quella era stata la nostra promessa e intendevo mantenerla.  
-Io non vado da nessuna parte.-  
Se fossi stato normale, l'Harry dolce ed emotivo di un tempo, a quelle parole sarei scoppiato a piangere. Ma c'era rimasto ben poco di quel ragazzino inglese.  
Ed era quello il punto. Zayn non mi avrebbe abbandonato e il rischio era che facessi soffrire anche lui per il mio egoismo. D'altra parte, volere Louis perché mi faceva sentire al sicuro, rendendo il buio meno nero, era una ragione abbastanza forte da trascinarlo in tutto questo casino che ero io?  
Perché non potevo scegliere, non potevo abbandonare Zayn e diventare il ragazzo modello che Louis meritava, oltretutto nascondendomi di nuovo perché la sua recita andasse avanti.  
Eppure più lui si allontanava, più mi respingeva, più i miei dubbi sull'essere quello sbagliato diventavano reali, più sentivo il bisogno di cercarlo e di toccarlo.  
Mi era entrato sotto la pelle a forza, si era fatto strada con paure e premure alle quali non ero abituato. Adesso al buio, non riuscivo più ad immaginare i suoi occhi azzurri guardarmi come se fossi un'opera d'arte, come se fossi l'unico.  
Un altro errore.  
Mi dissi che forse era meglio così, che non avrebbe fatto tanto male.  
Un'altra piccola, bianca, bugia.


	13. Underwater.

Louis  
Pensare. Contemplare il retro di una coperta illuminata dal buio.  
Chiudere gli occhi ed osservare la macchia scura espandersi, contornata da piccoli frammenti di luce svolazzanti. Il martellare pulsante del sangue nelle orecchie, del cervello nella calotta cranica, del cuore nella cassa toracica.  
E puzzavo. Erano due giorni che ero rinchiuso in quella stanza, senza farmi una doccia, senza il coraggio di uscire.  
Effetti ottici di un post sbornia da dimenticare.  
Danni fisici causati da parole che non potevo più rimangiarmi.  
Vergogna per quello che avevo fatto e per quello che avevo detto, per quanto avessi bevuto, per la reazione eccessiva, per il vomito, per la spinta, per la rabbia con la quale avevo gridato a Liam di essere gay.  
Quella sera non mi disse niente, mi accompagnò a letto, buttandomici sopra. Il venerdì pomeriggio, dopo circa dieci ore di sonno, entrò nella mia stanza lasciandomi un bicchiere con del caffè e una bottiglia d'acqua con delle aspirine. Io non mi ero mosso, codardo e lui non aveva parlato. Non ero andato a lezione, non avevo acceso il cellulare. Avevo bisogno di stare da solo a leccarmi le ferite come avevo sempre fatto per tutta la mia vita.  
Sabato non l'avevo visto. Mi ero limitato ad andare in bagno, scendere al piano di sotto per fare scorta di viveri quando sapevo che nessuno era in casa, rinchiudermi di nuovo nella stanza, mangiare cioccolato e stare in silenzio, completo non rumore.  
Non ero abituato a vergognarmi di me stesso, avevo fatto i miei errori in passato, mi ero pentito, ma da un po' d'anni a quella parte, tralasciando il fatto che fingessi di non essere gay, non avevo mai avuto rimorsi per qualcosa che non dovevo fare. Andavo in giro a testa alta come mi era stato insegnato, trattavo gli altri come loro trattavano me e non mi ubriacavo in giro per bar affollati da etero, dove un passo falso avrebbe potuto gettare all'aria i miei sforzi e la mia copertura. Non bevevo la tequila leccando il sale dalla mano di altri, non facevo gli “occhi dolci” come mi era stato detto, non facevo scenate e non vomitavo nei vicoli sbraitando. Ma il mio autocontrollo quella sera era andato letteralmente a farsi benedire, insieme al mio orgoglio. Ammettere che Harry mi avesse ferito era troppo, ammettere che quelle parole scandite sillaba dopo sillaba, rimbombassero ancora nel mio cervello come musica ad un volume troppo alto pompata nelle orecchie era forse esagerare, ma visto che dovevo fare solo i conti con me stesso, tanto valeva essere onesto. Mi sentivo preso in giro, mi sentivo usato perché non ci aveva nemmeno provato a cercare di capire chi fossi, a conoscermi, si era limitato all'apparenza e quello non potevo sopportarlo.  
Dopo ore e ore di idee ronzanti, arrivai alla conclusione che Harry non aveva bisogno di me, né tanto meno delle mie cure o attenzioni. Avrebbe trovato altrove queste cose, avrebbe continuato a dormire tra le braccia di un altro e continuato nella sua vita e così io.  
Ma dire e fare erano avversari da tempi immemori, un dualismo tra verbi, un contrasto in chi parlava senza agire, un connubio nei coerenti, una sfida ardua da vincere per tutti. Dire e fare, come il bene e il male, erano strettamente legati, la vita dell'uno dipendeva da quella dell'altro. E le mie erano destinate a rimanere solo parole.

Alle nove di domenica mattina, la porta della mia camera si spalancò di colpo, dei tacchi a spillo con plateau iniziarono a picchiettare nel marmo, si avvicinarono alla finestra, spalancarono le tende facendo entrare troppa luce indesiderata e si misero a strillarmi contro.  
-Non mi rovinerai questa giornata Louis Tomlinson! Quindi alza il culo, fatti una doccia, indossa il tuo Armani insieme al migliore dei tuoi sorrisi e non ti lagnare.-  
Sollevò la coperta di scatto e mi ritrovai a contatto con l'aria fredda della stanza. Gli occhi di El, un misto tra dispiacere e sfida, fiammeggiavano. Non l'avevo mai vista così decisa a portare a termine qualcosa. D'altronde quella era la sua possibilità di dimostrare che non era solo la figlia viziata di un ricco imprenditore, ma che qualcosa era capace anche lei di farla, oltre a respirare e allo shopping.  
-El, ho combinato un guaio.-  
-Lo so, ho parlato con Liam, mi ha chiamato.-  
Mi misi a sedere placidamente sul letto mentre mi grattavo le braccia indolenzite.  
-Cosa ti ha detto?-  
-Che hai litigato con Harry, che eri ubriaco e che gli hai detto di essere gay.-  
Oh. Allora sperare che quella frase non fosse mai uscita dalla mia bocca non era fattibile. Vedendo il mio sgomento aggiunse lei qualcosa.  
-Non era arrabbiato, forse un po' deluso dal fatto che tu non glielo avessi mai detto, ma avrete modo di parlarne. Adesso preparati che a mezzogiorno casa tua sarà invasa da circa ottantun persone e devo coordinare tutto.-

Un'ora dopo eravamo in macchina diretti a casa mia, la mia gabbia dorata preferita.  
Non eravamo riusciti a parlare molto perché lei era sempre stata al telefono, con voce autoritaria, a dirigere i preparativi, ma ero riuscita ad accennargli quello che mi aveva detto Harry. Alle undici parcheggiammo in un vialetto ancora quasi del tutto vuoto, con solo dei camioncini del catering.  
Scese di corsa, i suo tubino blu elettrico aderente e la sua pochette tra le dita bianche.  
-Voi! Dovevate arrivare con i fiori un'ora fa! Ho detto che vanno sul tavolo all'ingresso e su quello centrale nel salone.-  
La presi a braccetto, osservando quei tulipani fuori stagione che colorati, riuscirono a mettermi tristezza perché lontani dal loro habitat, come io in casa mia. La sentii tremare, la tensione era palpabile, si sentiva sfrigolare nell'aria.  
-Andrà tutto bene El, i ricconi doneranno tanti soldi e tu sarai sulla bocca di tutti.-  
Entrammo e afferrai al volo due bicchieri di champagne poggiati sul tavolo all'entrata. Prima di imbattermi nei miei genitori e nei loro amici molto simpatici, dovevo almeno bere un bicchiere, giusto per non riversagli addosso il mio disprezzo.  
-Diventerai un alcolizzato.-  
Mi sorrise, bevendone un sorso senza rovinarsi il meraviglioso rossetto rosa.  
-Almeno ho capito che devo togliermi dalla testa Harry. Oggi terrò gli occhi e la mente impegnati. Ci sono così tanti pesci nel mare.-  
-Devo dirti una cosa. Prometti che non ti arrabbierai?-  
Troppo tardi.  
Girai casualmente lo sguardo verso i tavoli imbanditi della sala addobbata a festa e, in mezzo ad altri camerieri pronti a servire tartine e cocktail, vidi le sue gambe secche e i suoi capelli ricci scombinati. Non mi soffermai a squadrarlo come altre volte, un po' perché non volevo vedere i suoi occhi, un po' perché ero ancora incredulo, un po' perché ero impegnato ad arrabbiarmi.  
-Cosa ci fa lui qui, a casa mia?-  
-Scusa scusa scusa scusa, non potevo sapere del vostro litigio. Avevo la lista dei camerieri del catering e ho scelto anche lui e Zayn, visto che lo hanno già fatto e tu non avevi il coraggio di incontrarlo di nuovo...-  
-El, parla piano e respira.-  
-Volevo farti una sorpresa.-  
Alzò le spalle, sincera e anche un po' dispiaciuta. Tra mio padre, i senatori, il signor Calder e Harry e Zayn, se fossi riuscito ad uscire vivo da quella giornata, sarebbe già stato abbastanza.  
Qualche secondo dopo, due testoline bionde iniziarono a correre urlando il mio nome nel bel mezzo del salone.  
-Tommo sei a casa, sei a casa!-  
Le abbracciai mentre gli sguardi di tutti mi si posarono addosso, compresa la luce verde come un semaforo che però due giorni prima mi aveva fermato nel bel mezzo di un incrocio.  
Velocemente venni richiamato da mio padre mentre la grande festa stava per iniziare. I fuochi d'artificio non erano compresi, erano scoppiati solo nella mia testa.

Harry  
Quando ci avevano chiamato per questo lavoro, non mi ero informato di certo su chi fossero i padroni di casa. Non potevo sapere che quella festa del ringraziamento, organizzata per raccogliere fondi, si sarebbe svolta a casa di Louis. E di tutte le volte che avevo fatto il cameriere, di tutte le volte che mi ero abbassato a servire l'élite newyorchese, pensando che l'unica cosa importante fosse la paga, quella si sarebbe rivelata una giornata interessante.  
Louis era rimasto sconvolto nel vedermi, segno che l'organizzatrice, la sua fidanzata, non gli aveva detto che sarei stato lì. Il fatto che lui non mi avesse nemmeno guardato negli occhi per le due ore successive, non aveva fatto altro che alimentare la mia curiosità nell'osservare i suoi. Si era barcamenato tra senatori e imprenditori, con suo padre orgoglioso di lui, che lo mostrava come se fosse un trofeo. Mi ritrovai a essere geloso della fierezza con la quale Louis veniva elogiato, geloso perché nessuno aveva mai ritenuto che io potessi essere guardato alla stessa maniera, mai, nemmeno quando ero normale, quando vivevo in Inghilterra e mia madre mi portava con lei al supermercato o dalle amiche.  
Altre due chiacchiere per lui, forse sull'andamento economico europeo, una pacca sulla spalla, un falso sorriso aggiunto a quelli precedenti.  
Avevo imparato molto, moltissimo tempo prima a riconoscere quando qualcuno esibiva sul suo volto un sorriso finto. Erano gli occhi a svelarlo, a indicare l'inganno, occhi che non erano contenti, occhi che però volevano esserlo.  
Mi ritrovai ad osservare ogni sua mossa, discreto, da dietro la tendina che mi ritrovavo al posto dei capelli, esaminando ogni sua mossa, provando a capire la sua mente cosa stesse pensando. Mi sembrò come di guardare dei pesci rossi in un acquario, ma lì in mezzo, l'unico che pareva non respirare era proprio Louis.  
Servii champagne, caviale, ostriche, gamberetti, funghi e fragole, prelibatezze da banchetti reali, ma mentre osservavo quella falsità, quel finto moralismo, la beneficenza di chi prima si era arricchito sulle spalle della povera gente per poi regalargli i suoi soldi per sentirsi meno in colpa, realizzai che a me un hamburger sarebbe andato più che bene.  
Zayn non era d'aiuto. Dopo la nostra conversazione qualcosa si era inclinato, lo percepivamo entrambi, ma non volevamo ammetterlo perché farlo significava ammettere di aver fallito. Quindi ci limitavamo a comportarci allo stesso modo, proseguendo nel nostro percorso, condividendo lo stesso sentiero, solo non più camminando di pari passo. Chi fosse avanti, chi indietro, non aveva poi molta importanza, quello che contava era che fossimo ancora sulla stessa strada.  
Mentre il moro era occupato nel servire un gruppo di donne, forse troppo attempate per lui, approfittai del momento di stallo per allontanarmi e prendermi una pausa da tutte quelle persone e da tutto quel frastuono. Mi asciugai le mani sul grembiule e mi incamminai lentamente attraverso il salone, finendo in cucina. Mi scolai due bicchieri di bollicine, ringraziando che fosse vuota in quel momento. Alle tre il grande orologio a pendolo rintoccò ed io sospirai pensando che vedere Louis e non potergli parlare per tutto quel tempo, quando era l'unica cosa che volessi fare, era la giusta punizione che meritavo. L'indifferenza che avevo sempre manifestato, mi si stava ritorcendo contro. Il contrappasso ideale per uno come me.  
Avevo il disperato bisogno di nicotina, ma giusto nel momento in cui stavo per frugarmi nelle tasche, sentii due mani tirarmi per il bordo del grembiule, che posato lento e nero creava un contrasto netto con la camicia bianca senza giacca. Mi voltai e vidi due angioletti biondi con gli occhioni azzurri guardarmi. Le riconobbi subito, erano le bambine che avevano abbracciato Louis quella mattina.  
-Noi vogliamo il gelato.-  
Disse una di loro, quella meno timida supposi. Non riuscii a trattenere un sorriso mentre accarezzavo i capelli a quella che aveva appena parlato. Sembravano due bamboline di porcellana: perfette e pronte a rompersi al primo colpo.  
-Come vi chiamate?-  
-Noi siamo Phoebe e Daisy. La casa è nostra.-  
-Io sono Harry. Vediamo se riesco a trovare il gelato.-  
Entrambe sorrisero. Mi avvicinai al freezer, lo aprii e scoprii con sorpresa immensa che dei coni gelato erano pronti per essere mangiati dalle bambine. Glieli diedi e le osservai aprirli. Assomigliavano a Louis, tantissimo, erano belle come lui, con quegli occhi che mi osservavano, mentre quel giorno altri non avevano voluto.  
-Io conosco vostro fratello.-  
Entrambe mi guardarono, come se ne fossero contente, come se Louis fosse il loro eroe. Mi immaginai un fratello iperprotettivo che le coccolava ogni sera e giocava con loro, magari con le bambole.  
-Lou non è mai a casa, è grande ormai.-  
Tra una leccata di gelato e l'altra mi persi pensando a mia sorella. Non avevamo mai avuto un rapporto speciale, certo ci volevamo bene, ma dopo avermi scoperto nella vasca da bagno in mezzo al mio stesso sangue, niente era stato come prima. Niente.  
-Lui studia, ma sono sicuro che gli mancate molto.-  
Parole dette senza riflettere molto, parole che forse quelle mocciosette con le gote paffute volevano sentirsi dire, e perché non farlo allora? Loro, che ancora dovevano crescere, potevano permettersi di essere contente per ogni piccola cosa, di piangere per niente e perfino di sentirsi amate, cose che io non avevo mai avuto.  
Poi, quella più silenziosa aprì bocca e dalla sua voce flebile uscì una frase che mi fece riflettere.  
-Lou quando torna a casa non è mai contento. Papà lo sgrida sempre.-  
Non ebbi nemmeno il tempo di collegare tutti i pezzi che sentii la sua voce squillante alle mie spalle. Mi concessi di chiudere gli occhi giusto per un secondo, pensando a quanto pesante potesse essere il suo segreto, ai finti sorrisi, alle bambine che adoravano il fratello e lo vedevano triste. Se anche loro se ne erano accorte, possibile che i suoi genitori fossero così ciechi?  
-La mamma vi cerca. Chi vi ha dato il gelato?-  
-Lui! Ciao Harry!-  
Mi salutarono in coro, voci stridule che forse in un altro contesto mi avrebbero dato fastidio, ma che in quello mi avevano fatto sorridere. Mi voltai giusto in tempo per vedere loro scappare e vedere lui mentre discostava lo sguardo. Era elegante, ma con il suo stile, in completo, ma niente a che vedere con l'uniforme blu della confraternita. In nero, con la cravatta blu elettrico in tinta con il vestito di El, il tessuto di quel vestito era così lucido da brillare. Provai a rompere il ghiaccio, ma sarebbe servita un'accetta quella volta, sopratutto perché i nostri silenzi, ricchi di significato negli sguardi, erano stati privati anche di quelli.  
-Le tue sorelline sono vivaci.-  
-Molto.-  
Monosillabi che da lui non mi potevo aspettare. Prese un bicchiere pieno e fece per berlo, poi ci ripensò, vidi qualcosa di buio nei suoi occhi e lo riposò dandomi le spalle.  
-Ti va di parlare?-  
-Non c'è niente da dire, Harry, niente.-  
Era ancora ferito, probabilmente con giusta ragione, ma io non sapevo come altro rimediare, come fare ad ignorarlo del tutto, anche se il mio cervello mi diceva di farlo, di lasciarlo andare, di non avvicinarmi per poi dover scappare di nuovo.  
-Invece sì... Per favore.-  
Stavo supplicando qualcuno affinché parlasse con me e non sapevo con chiarezza nemmeno quello che gli avrei detto, quello che volevo dirgli.  
Si convinse a volermi ascoltare.  
-Non qui, seguimi.-  
Si incamminò passando dalla porta della cucina, attraversando un piccolo corridoio e salendo delle scale in marmo bianco, fingendo indifferenza, mentre in realtà sapevo che stava cercando di non farsi notare da nessuno. Arrivati al piano di sopra, proseguì camminando sul tappeto maculato e pochi secondi dopo, aprì lentamente la porta di quella che avrei scoperto essere la sua stanza. Aspettò che entrassi e la richiuse alle mie spalle. Era arredata in maniera moderna, bianca e ordinata, un letto ad una piazza e mezzo al centro con una testiera in ferro battuto nera, l'armadio chiuso con uno specchio su un'anta, il comò con dei fiori freschi sopra, la scrivania con un computer portatile chiuso. La libreria piena di tomi ed enciclopedie scientifiche, libri di legge. Nessun poster, nessuna cosa eccentrica tranne un quadro su una parete completamente spoglia, delle ninfee in uno specchio d'acqua. Mi fermai ad osservarlo pensando che si trattasse di un...  
-Monet. Me lo ha regalato mia madre.-  
Mi girai verso di lui e osservai i suoi occhi persi nell'azzurro del finto lago, che non aveva niente da invidiare ai suoi occhi.  
-Posso fumare?-  
Annuì, frugando dentro ad un cassetto e tirando fuori un posacenere a forma di foglia di marijuana. D'istinto mi misi a ridere, senza nasconderlo.  
-Cosa c'è? Anche io sono stato adolescente.-  
Mi accesi la sigaretta ed aspirai lentamente, buttando fuori quel fumo grigio che sapeva di strano quella volta, come se nemmeno lui potesse aiutarmi nella mia confusione mentale.  
-A vedere questa stanza perfetta non sembra.-  
Si mosse, camminando in direzione della finestra e aprendola in modo che il fumo trovasse una via di fuga: io ormai ero in trappola.  
-Non mi era concesso appendere poster o tenere giocattoli in camera.-  
Fui colto all'improvviso da un sentore di malinconia e pena per quel bambino che non poteva nemmeno giocare, il ché non faceva che aumentare i miei sensi di colpa già abbastanza gonfi per conto suo.  
-Non dovevo dirti di amare Zayn.-  
Quella frase mi uscì incondizionata, come se mi stessi scusando, come se dovessi farlo, sentendone un bisogno estremo.  
-No, ma l'hai detto.-  
Cercai di esprimere quello che a parole mi era sempre stato impossibile esprimere. Ero bravo a leggere, ma non a parlare.  
-Zayn è una parte di me ed è complicato da spiegare, non saprei nemmeno da dove partire.-  
Si sedette sul letto guardandosi i piedi questa volta mentre io finivo di intossicarmi i polmoni e l'anima, già nera. Decisi di provare comunque.  
-Quello che c'è tra me e lui non c'entra niente con noi due.-  
Mi avvicinai a lui, ma non ottenni nessun risultato, nessuna parola sprecata per rispondermi, nessun gesto di riconciliazione, nessun passo avanti. Continuai mentre lui si dedicava all'ascolto, come uno spettatore svogliato ad un evento noioso.  
-Quando ti ho detto di essere quello sbagliato è perché lo sono davvero. Non voglio crearti problemi, più di quelli che tu già hai, come l'altra sera con Liam.-  
Prese a giocherellare con le sue dita, pollice contro pollice, grattandosi gli indici poi, come un bambino in difficoltà. Ancora, mi venne voglia di bloccare le sue mani con le mie, di calmarlo.  
-La vita perfetta di Louis Tomlinson, atto primo, scena prima.-  
La sua battuta sarcastica fu troppo pungente per far ridere. Sentirsi una marionetta, un attore nella propria vita. Potevo capirlo e ora che l'avevo visto con i miei occhi, era anche peggio sapere che la sua vita fosse alonata di imperfezione, lui che appariva sempre perfetto, impeccabile. Continuò lui questa volta, nel discorso più lungo che avessimo mai affrontato.  
-Queste mura sono quelle della mia prigione, quelle che hanno nascosto i miei segreti, quei libri quelli che conosco a memoria, quel computer quello che mi ha permesso di evadere, in quell'angolo sono stato in punizione fermo per due ore, avevo nove anni, mentre a quella finestra ho capito di essere gay guardando il torso nudo del giardiniere. È triste sapere che al di la di questa parete nessuno mi conosce.-  
Desiderai ardentemente abbracciarlo, consolarlo, ma a quale scopo? Poteva dimenticarsi di quella frase? Potevo dargli una falsa illusione, pensando di essere giusto per lui quando non ero nemmeno giusto per me stesso? Louis e quei suoi dannatissimi occhi che non mi aveva ancora mostrato.  
-Io voglio conoscerti.-  
Lo dissi senza preoccuparmi delle conseguenze e delle implicazioni che quell'ammasso di vocali e consonanti potevano portare, pensando che niente in quel momento potesse importare, nessun cuore rotto o frammento spezzato, niente se lui non mi guardava negli occhi di nuovo.  
Guardami.  
Guardami.  
Guardami.  
Ripeterlo mentre la speranza che lo facesse si librava nell'aria, ripeterlo quando era l'unica cosa necessaria affinché decidessi che ne valeva la pena, che volerlo baciare e toccare e vivere non fosse un capriccio per me, che non ero più capace di accettare nessuno nella mia vita, come se il portone fosse chiuso.  
E allora, quando ormai non ci credevo più, dopo il silenzio più lungo, quello dell'attesa, lui alzò la testa piena di capelli biondi e mi guardò, forse un po' meno intensamente della notte insieme allo Shiver, ma con una speranza che il giovedì prima gli avevo tolto involontariamente.  
-Dovremmo andare.-  
Si alzò di scatto, come se il suo letto bruciasse, lì a due passi da noi, mentre ci chiamava sotto le sue lenzuola, come quella sirena che aveva tentato di ammaliare Ulisse. Louis come lui, legato all'albero maestro, senza perdere l'orgoglio, senza ammettere che mi voleva anche lui.  
Eravamo mancati dal ricevimento per più di mezz'ora e sicuramente qualcuno avrebbe iniziato a fare domande, ma cosa poteva importarmi?  
Scattai anche io con lui, gli bloccai la mano sulla maniglia e con la stessa lo scostai un poco, guidandolo nel voltarsi. Si ritrasse appena mentre la mia bocca tentava di assaggiarlo, per poi non ritrarsi più, chiudendo gli occhi, socchiudendo le labbra e abbandonandosi a me che assaporavo la sua lingua come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, come se la le nostre bocche fossero state concepite per combaciare, per sfregare, per succhiare. Sentii una delle sue mani nei miei capelli ricci, scivolargli in mezzo e stringerli forte, come a volermi dimostrare che lui c'era, c'era sempre stato e che ero io quello ad arretrare ogni volta. Era vero, ma non volli pensarci. Mi concentrai per qualche altro minuto su quel bacio e non appena mi staccai, lui fece per protestare aggrappandosi al mio labbro inferiore e sporgente con i denti, attirandomi ancora immerso nel suo odore, profumo di uomo, dolce e agre allo stesso tempo. Mi immersi in lui per poi riemergere solo perché senza ossigeno.  
Riuscii a trovare il giusto autocontrollo pensando che ero lì per lavorare, che ero mancato anche troppo, che non avevamo ancora risolto quasi niente. Erano state le mie labbra a volerlo, le mie mani a cercarlo, la mia testa a voler entrare nella sua.  
-Adesso avrai un ricordo in più in questa stanza.-  
Aprii la porta ed insieme uscimmo, seppur stando attenti a non essere visti. Lo aiutai nel suo primo tentativo di volo a planare, fuori dalla prigione fisica, ma ancora dentro a quella mentale.  
Mi sentii meno egoista, ma con la consapevolezza di stare rubando qualcosa che non mi apparteneva a qualcuno che pareva avere bisogno di me, senza che entrambi sapessimo quanto, in realtà, fossi io quello ad aver bisogno di lui.


	14. Gravity.

Louis  
Avevo passato i giorni delle vacanze del ringraziamento aspettando, tedioso come solo uno di quei giorni di novembre potevano essere, che mi venisse l'ispirazione per disegnare qualcosa che non fosse la bocca di Harry, i suoi capelli al vento cullati come la più dolce delle note suonate da un flauto in una notte solitaria, il suo corpo che premuto sul mio sapeva mandarmi in estasi come pochi altri.  
L'ispirazione, ma piuttosto la sua mancanza, erano cose complicate da capire per me che dovevo ancora assaporare della vita tutto quello che c'era da assaporare. La strana sensazione che qualcosa andasse fatto, che qualcosa non trovasse il giusto punto di contatto, l'indiscutibile e necessario bisogno impellente che le mie mani si muovessero in altre direzioni, mentre era solo una quella che imboccavano.  
Ne conclusi che forse si trattava dell'ambiente, di quella stanza opprimente che, come aveva detto Harry qualche giorno prima, aveva trovato un nuovo ricordo, una nuova linfa per sopravvivere. Il problema era sempre nella mia testa, radicato lì, in espansione continua, come una macchia d'olio nel mare.  
Quei giorni però, non erano trascorsi senza soddisfazioni. Avevo passato il tempo a parlare con le mie sorelle adolescenti, Lottie alle prese con un ragazzo che le piaceva e Fizzie con un'amica che poi molto amica non si era dimostrata. Cose normali, semplici, azioni e gesti quotidiani che mi ricordarono i tempi in cui vivere lì era un peso. Loro erano state fortunate a nascere femmine, ad avere quella comprensione materna che a me era mancata, quella protezione che mia madre aveva imparato a darle dopo aver visto i fallimenti con me. Ma se alle più grandi la mancanza di interesse di un padre troppo assente non turbava, le gemelle la sentivano ogni giorno che passava e rivivere indirettamente e ancora quel dolore, iniziò a crearne di nuovo in me. Certe ferite non si sarebbero mai rimarginate, certe ferite non avrebbero smesso di pungere solo perché a crearle era stato qualcuno che non doveva.  
E mentre il vero giorno del Ringraziamento era passato lento, i miei pensieri il venerdì mattina lasciando casa mia, erano diretti solamente verso quella vita che stavo avendo appena il coraggio di vivere, passo dopo passo, respiro dopo respiro.  
Pensai ad Harry, al suo tentativo di mettere in chiaro qualcosa, a come il discorso fosse virato sulla mia vita. Perché vederlo nella mia casa, in quell'ambiente così nocivo e insalubre mi aveva turbato profondamente, sopratutto dopo il nostro ultimo litigio. Sensazioni contrastanti le mie, come quel sale e limone, turbamento e rabbia, per poi passare a infinita dolcezza mentre l'avevo sentito parlare con le mie sorelline, dire che mi conosceva mentre le accarezzava, immaginando come il suo sorriso si fosse potuto schiudere davanti agli occhi delle piccole. Forse già in quel momento l'avevo perdonato dentro di me, senza bisogno di altre parole, di spiegazioni che non avevano ragione d'essere perché non potevo capirle di certo.

Entrando nel campus e avvicinandomi alla confraternita, mi deliziai di quell'ambiente familiare, di quei ragazzi persi dentro i loro problemi, che potevano essere come i miei o no, sentendomi per un momento normale come piaceva a me, io che normale non potevo esserlo, io che normale avrei scoperto che mi sarebbe stato stretto.  
Una strana sensazione di paura si aggrappò al mio stomaco qualche secondo più tardi, quando varcando la porta, appoggiando il trolley vicino alle scale, mi diressi in cucina ed incontrai gli occhi marroni e grandi di Liam.  
Liam il mio amico, quello che mi conosceva dall'ultimo anno di liceo, quello che avevo conosciuto per la prima volta all'incontro orientativo organizzato dalla NYU , per poi essermelo ritrovato lì, matricola con me, poi studente senior, raccomandato come me, in una vita che pensai potesse essere simile alla mia, solo che i suoi genitori non erano imprenditori, ma militari. Un padre in marina, una madre detective in una centrale della polizia di New York, una sorella più grande sposata e con prole e poi lui, che voleva fare l'avvocato.  
-Ciao Payne.-  
Il mio saluto tenue avrebbe voluto gridare “non voglio parlarne”, ma non riuscì ad esprimere propriamente quella sensazione. O forse sì, non lo sapevo, fatto stava che il discorso iniziò, per andare presto a imbattersi in quell'unico argomento possibile da affrontare.  
-Come stai?-  
-Bene. Volevo ringraziarti per l'altra sera.-  
Mi guardò come se un ringraziamento fosse quanto di più assurdo possibile.  
-Non penso di aver capito tutto dell'altra sera.-  
Mi guardai intorno, stordito per quello che stavo per ripetere di nuovo ad alta voce, in quella cucina, in quel posto che aveva occhi e spie ovunque. Cercai il coraggio e lo trovai in qualche modo.  
-Quello che ti ho detto è vero. Sono gay.-  
Lo dissi facendo attenzione a ogni sillaba, sentendo quell'ammissione vibrare dentro, per la prima volta chiara, senza quella vergogna che avevo tramutato in coraggio. Perché nulla in natura si distrugge, nessuna forza, cambia solo forma, si rigenera, si ricrea. E non ero stato io a dirlo, ma razionalmente seguivo quella legge scientifica, come se anche quella servisse per aggrapparmi e non scivolare. Quella volta aveva funzionato, stava funzionando. Non abbassai lo sguardo, continuai a cercare una reazione di odio in lui, reazione che non arrivò, non quella almeno.  
-Potevi dirmelo... ma non capisco, stai con Harry?-  
-No.- Dissi con un po' di amarezza, ma continuai visto il suo sguardo interrogativo.  
-E' complicato, c'è qualcosa tra di noi, ma quella sera abbiamo litigato.-  
-Perché?-  
Sembrava anche fin troppo interessato alle dinamiche di quelle ore passate ormai.  
-Perché mi ha detto di amare un altro e io avevo bevuto.-  
-Zayn. Il suo amico.-  
-Sì, proprio lui, ma non stanno insieme e comunque non è questo il punto. Mi dispiace non avertelo detto prima, ma nessuno lo sa.-  
-Eleanor?-  
-Lei sì, diciamo che fa finta di essere la mia fidanzata così i miei non fanno domande. Non posso dirglielo, non capirebbero.-  
Abbassai per la prima volta lo sguardo mentre torturavo l'unghia del mio pollice destro con l'indice della stessa mano. Una pellicina sporgente stava attirando la mia attenzione. Le domande non mi erano mai piaciute, sopratutto vista la loro entità.  
-Io non so cosa dire, Louis.-  
Paura, quel senso di paura che avevo invocato era finalmente arrivato dallo stomaco al cervello.  
-Non voglio che le cose cambino, non devi dirlo a nessuno.-  
Sembrò più una supplica che una richiesta, mi sarei anche buttato in ginocchio affinché quel segreto rimanesse tale perché anche se avevo avuto coraggio, affrontare il mondo e sentirmi nudo davanti a tutti, non mi sembrava una prospettiva allettante, categoricamente no. Non ero pronto e non sapevo nemmeno se lo sarei mai stato.  
-Non sta a me dire niente a nessuno. Per me è tutto come prima.-  
Sapevo che non poteva essere più niente come prima, ma non sapevo che quella rivelazione ci avrebbe avvicinati anziché allontanati. Nessuno poteva saperlo, nessuno immaginarlo, tranne lui, l'amico che avrei voluto e che conoscevo ancora così poco. Si alzò dal tavolo, mi diede una pacca sulle spalle e si allontanò dopo avermi lasciato con una frase criptica, di quelle strane che ricordarle dopo tempo non sarebbe stato difficile.  
-Solo stai attento con quello, Tommo, lo sai che non mi piace.-  
Da dove venisse quell'odio gratuito per Harry non lo sapevo e nemmeno lo avrei scoperto molto presto.

Dopo essermi avvolto in un paio di jeans perfetti ed essermi imbevuto del mio profumo preferito, decisi che la promessa di non mettere più piede al Fantom poteva essere infranta. Avevo voglia di vederlo, anche solo lavorare, ma di vederlo, non importava che ci fosse o meno Zayn, che la loro presenza vicini mi riempisse di rabbia o offuscasse il mio giudizio perché lo volevo. Avrei sopportato quel dolore nato dalla gelosia, avrei sopportato tutto pur di vedere i suoi occhi e il suo corpo armonioso e sentire il rumore roco della sua voce graffiata, i suoi tatuaggi sbucare dal petto, come un giorno di primavera, un tripudio di bellezza degno di Botticelli.  
Entrai nel locale alle nove di sera e come al solito, senza nemmeno più porre resistenza, il mio corpo si orientò con quello di Harry, che non era il mio sole, perché non era ancora abbastanza luminoso per esserlo, bastava che fosse la luna, nella notte, bianca, ad influenzare le fasi del mare, l'alta o la bassa marea. E a me andava bene essere il mare, azzurro, ondeggiante, enorme, profondo. Finché lui era la luna io potevo esserlo, se avesse cambiato forma, sarei mutato io con lui, a disposizione sua, finché potevo, finché avessi sopportato.  
Mi avvicinai a passi svelti al bancone, senza fare caso ai richiami di Brit e Dana o al saluto lontano di Liam. Piantai i miei occhi nei suoi perché mi erano mancati. Almeno quello era semplice, immediato.  
Mi accomodai alle sedute del bancone e senza paura risposi al suo sorriso. Uno solo di quelli valeva la felicità di una vita perché erano rari, erano preziosi ed erano miei.  
-E anche il ringraziamento è passato, no?-  
-Per fortuna.-  
-Non cantare vittoria Louis: Natale è alle porte.-  
-Io odio il Natale.-  
Mi guardò con un'espressione corrucciata. Forse non si aspettava quella sentenza dura contro il Natale. Finì di servire della birra ad una ragazza e ne mandò un'altra direttamente da Zayn.  
-Nemmeno io odio il Natale, Louis. Perché a te non piace?-  
-Perché il 24 è il mio compleanno e passarlo a casa mi deprime. Oltretutto ho deciso di non voler invecchiare più. Non ho voglia di cospargermi di creme antirughe e di lozioni anti-caduta per i capelli.-  
Stappò una birra per me e si mise a ridere sonoramente. Era strano vederlo così allegro, strana quella risata regalata a me. Mi ricordò una delle prime volte che l'avevo visto lì dietro ridere assieme a Zayn. Infatti anche lui si voltò nella nostra direzione.  
-Ciao stalker, che si dice?-  
Stalker. Quello era il mio soprannome? Lo salutai solo per educazione, ma non aggiunsi altro. Mi attaccai alla mia bottiglia con fare frettoloso, come a voler bere per tenermi occupato. Riprese Harry.  
-Come è andata oggi a lezione d'arte?-  
-Niente lezioni oggi. Per la prossima settimana devo consegnare dei disegni per un compito e domani devo trovare l'ispirazione.-  
Già. Quel compito dannato che dovevamo fare, esprimere emozioni, ogni elaborato una diversa. Il professor Russel mi chiedeva troppo, avrei preso un brutto voto sicuramente e allora la mia scusa di aver scelto quel corso perché semplice, che fine avrebbe fatto? Harry mi si parò davanti, appoggiando il mento sui gomiti. La sua pelle, imperlata di sudore per il trambusto e per il lavoro, risultava anche più bella del solito, lucida, le sue labbra rosse e bagnate. Le avrei assaporate volentieri, gustandomi ogni suo sapore e odore, ripensandole sul mio corpo, a baciarmi il collo per poi scendere...Prima di degenerare in altri pensieri, certamente meno casti, mi fermai, ascoltandolo e perdendomi distratto nel verde abbagliante di fronte a me.  
-Ti va di andare in un posto domani?-  
Lo disse con naturalezza, come se fosse la cosa più semplice del mondo, come se andare con lui fosse importante, per lui, per me, per noi. Ed usare quel pronome personale plurale, per la prima volta solo nel mio cervello, mi scatenò un estasi incontrollata. Io, lui, noi.  
In un lampo mi ritrovai a guardare le sue labbra più intensamente, a pensare che con lui sarei andato ovunque, perché anche il peggior posto al mondo, con la sua bellezza, sarebbe diventato il Paradiso che pensava di aver perso.  
-Sì.-  
Fu la mia risposta quasi immediata dopo che quella pioggia di pensieri aveva riempito la mente, satura di lui.  
Sorrise, di nuovo, solo per me, mentre sciacquava quei bicchieri sporchi più a destra della mia posizione. Poi abbassò lo sguardo, forse pensando a me, volevo crederci, avrei voluto poter credere fermamente che nella sua testa ci fossi anche io, solo una minima parte, un pezzetto, mi sarebbe bastato.  
Fui distratto da Liam, che si sedette proprio di fianco a me, appoggiando una mano sulla mia spalla. La sentii amichevole e mi rallegrai anche per quello. Le parole che mi aveva detto allora non erano state vane, non erano bugie di convenienza.  
La fortuna di avere un amico non l'avevo mai avuta, che il vento stesse cambiando?  
-Mi porti una birra, grazie.-  
Quello che non mi convinse furono gli sguardi persi e duri che Harry e lui si scambiarono. C'era qualcosa che mi sfuggiva?  
Versò la birra e gliela porse, senza fiatare, per poi tornare a concentrarsi su di me. Nascondere la nostra attrazione stava diventando complicato, mi si stava ritorcendo contro, ma la sensazione era così potente da creare assuefazione.  
Harry appoggiò leggero il cellulare sul bancone nella mia direzione.  
-Lasciami il tuo numero, mi serve per domani.-  
Con le mani leggermente tremanti presi l'apparecchio in mano e digitai la sequenza di cifre, per poi chiamarmi. Poteva una cosa così stupida e insignificante lasciarmi quel senso di soddisfazione in bocca, come di felicità, come una cosa che non avevo mai avuto?  
-Dove andate domani?-  
La voce di Zayn piombò su di noi, ma non riuscì a scalfire un già alto umore. Ripassai il cellulare a Harry e lui lo prese dalle mie mani, sfiorandole più del dovuto mentre rispondeva.  
-E' una sorpresa, non posso svelare ogni cosa, Zayn.-  
-Le tue armi di seduzione. Io saprei fare di meglio.-  
I due “amici” presero a scherzare, una gomitata e una pacca, tra una risata e uno sguardo di intesa.  
-Certo Zayn, per te il cento per cento della popolazione è scopabile, io non sono te, io scelgo bene.-  
Si voltò nella mia direzione, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Quindi la voglia che io avevo di lui era la stessa che lui aveva di me. E lui non era Zayn. Poi lo sguardo di quest'ultimo si posò su Liam che, non proprio molto a suo agio, osservava il siparietto.  
-Tratteniamoci, il signorino non è abituato a queste cose, potremmo fermargli la crescita.-  
Scattò subito, l'aria da duro, lo sguardo infuocato. Le battute non le accettava da tutti Liam, lo sapevo, e Zayn non era di certo compreso nel pacchetto.  
-Vuoi un cazzotto nel muso Malik o pensi che, siccome sei un pervertito, ti risparmierò?-  
Zayn gli si fece sotto, come a sfidarlo, mentre io e Harry stavamo a goderci la scena, pronti ad intervenire, lui più divertito di me, io in ansia.  
-Potrebbe piacerti picchiarmi.-  
-Sei frustrato perché il tuo fidanzatino non ti succhia più il cazzo?-  
-E tu sei frustrato perché nessuno lo succhia a te, Liam?-  
Intervenne Harry per fortuna, altrimenti la situazione sarebbe decisamente degenerata. Richiamò Zayn all'ordine, toccandolo nei punti giusti, che solo lui conosceva, mentre io morivo di gelosia. Liam si girò e se ne andò a grandi passi e io lo seguii, lasciando Harry lì, malvolentieri, ma inevitabilmente.

Quella notte dormii sonni agitati, molto agitati. Non riuscivo a spegnere il cervello che, come collegato ad un alimentatore, continuava a mandarmi segnali, input di allerta, di accensione, di pericolo.  
Ero passato dall'ansia per la sorpresa del giorno dopo di Harry, alla rabbia per le parole così dure che Liam aveva riservato a Zayn e indirettamente anche a Harry, alla gelosia perché dentro di me sapevo che quei due avrebbero sempre avuto un rapporto esclusivo e che io mi stavo mettendo in mezzo senza averne il diritto. Ed ero sicuro che anche quella notte l'avrebbero passata dormendo insieme, abbracciati, uniti come con la colla. Chissà se il giorno dopo avrei sentito anche il suo odore sulla pelle di Harry o se l'odore del riccio che mi piaceva così tanto, fosse già il loro, fuso insieme.  
Quel “noi” del quale ero tanto felice, scomparì mentre chiudevo gli occhi e mi addormentavo, sognando quelle labbra rosse che si posavano sulle mie, che le reclamavano come se fossero di suo possesso, proprietà privata.  
E per un istante, un istante solo sia chiaro, prima che il dubbio mi avvolgesse ancora una volta, mi cullai nell'idea che Harry mi stesse pensando. Forse non era vero, forse era un miraggio, un desiderio nascosto dietro il velo di Maya, che avrebbe avuto vita breve o addirittura sarebbe stato un aborto, ma per una volta soltanto mi concessi il lusso di sognare. L'incognita della sorpresa del giorno dopo non fece che aumentare l'adrenalina dentro di me. Una vita che iniziavo a voler vivere.

Harry  
Il venerdì sera era già sforato nel sabato mattina mentre io e Zayn ci davamo da fare nel ripulire tutto e chiudere.  
La sigaretta in bocca mentre pulivo i tavoli e la consapevolezza che essere un barista poteva sì andarmi stretto, ma mi piaceva. Il puzzo di alcool a fine serata, i bicchieri quasi tutti vuoti, le schifezze che la gente lasciava al locale, la musica bassa ormai, che aveva rimbombato nelle orecchie di tutti per ore ed il silenzio fatto di desolazione che l'ultimo cliente si lasciava alle spalle prima di uscire dalla porta.  
E il cartello “chiuso” sulla vetrata che si affacciava sulla strada.  
Zayn era particolarmente silenzioso, anche io lo ero, ma lo ero sempre stato, al contrario suo.  
Riemerse dal retro, dopo aver buttato le bottiglie vuote nei bidoni.  
-Dove lo porti Louis domani?-  
-In giro. Voglio fargli vedere alcuni posti di New York che sicuramente non ha mai visto, magari gli torna l'ispirazione per disegnare.-  
Non sapevo bene il motivo, ma detto ad alta voce quel programma sembrava stupido in quel momento. Gli sarebbe piaciuto? Lo speravo.  
Aggiunsi poi, mentre finivo di spazzare, appoggiando le sedie sui tavoli.  
-Ci sei andato pesante con Liam, non credi?-  
Zayn iniziò a pulire il pavimento come sempre, la nostra catena di montaggio efficace e producente.  
-Liam è un omofobo del cazzo, ti ricordo che ti ha spaccato il muso?-  
Annuii. Era vero, mi aveva picchiato quella volta e lui e i suoi amichetti non si lasciavano sfuggire occasione per prendersi gioco di noi. Forse però, dopo la rivelazione di Louis le cose sarebbero cambiate.  
-Louis gli ha detto di essere gay e lui sembra che l'abbia accettato, no?-  
-Louis è ricco come lui, rispettabile, educato, ben vestito, non importa con chi va a letto, rimarrà suo amico perché deve andare così. Magari si faranno anche da testimoni di nozze.-  
Il fatto che Louis non avesse intenzione di dire alla sua famiglia del suo orientamento sessuale poteva diventare un potenziale problema, ma da lì a parlare di nozze, con una donna poi. Forse però, visto suo padre e la sua mania di protagonismo e perfezionismo, sua madre completamente assente nel bere un numero eccessivo di cocktails, non mi sarei meravigliato affatto se il fidanzamento ufficiale tra lui e El fosse già nella direzione matrimoniale. Scacciai il pensiero come a scacciare una mosca.  
-Potresti re di essere più gentile con loro due?-  
Mi fermai e guardai nella sua direzione sperando in un contatto visivo tra di noi due. Ma nulla, la sua voce strascicata mi arrivò alle orecchie con un'altra domanda.  
-Ti piace davvero?-  
-Sì, anche se so già che non può funzionare.-  
Come facevo a far funzionare una cosa se questa era rotta? Non sapevo come aggiustarla, non sapevo quali pezzi cambiare, che arnesi usare. Lui viveva nel segreto, apparteneva ad un altro mondo, io non sapevo come legarmi alle persone, creavo problemi anche dove non dovevano essercene e non sapevo cosa volevo.  
Certezze alcune, nessun posto da chiamare casa, nessuna porta aperta, eppure quello che mi faceva andare avanti erano i suoi occhi che mi osservavano come se fossi forte, un eroe, occhi che erano rivolti solo a me.  
Finimmo di sistemare e la domanda arrivò spontanea.  
-Vieni da me stasera?-  
Spontanea quanto la risposta.  
-Dormo da me, così domani mi sbrigo prima.-  
Dormo da me perché dormire abbracciato a te e rubarti l'amore che non merito sarebbe sbagliato.  
Dormo da solo perché ferire Louis di nuovo creerebbe in me troppo senso di colpa.  
Dormo a casa mia perché ho abusato troppo di te, rendendo la tua casa, la nostra.  
Dormo nel mio letto perché non voglio essere egoista.  
Ma non dormo da solo perché non ho più bisogno di te.  
Non dormo da solo perché non ti amo più.  
Dormo da solo perché il bisogno che ho di te è la mia più grande dipendenza.  
Ed entrambi dentro di me, ho paura che non riusciate a starci.

Quella notte non chiusi occhio.  
Le ragioni della mia insonnia non le volli affrontare.  
Avrebbe fatto troppo male.


	15. Kiss me.

Louis  
Il messaggio di Harry arrivò alle dieci e quattro minuti. Guardai il telefono e per un secondo il respiro si arrestò, riprendendo subito più veloce e ansioso.  
Stavo aspettando quello, stavo aspettando lui da ore, osservando quello schermo e sperando che si decidesse a scrivermi.  
“Alle dieci e mezza davanti alla fermata della metro. Porta il tuo blocco per i disegni: oggi cerchiamo l'ispirazione. A dopo. Harry”  
L'ispirazione.  
Chissà dove mi avrebbe portato o quale fosse per lui il concetto di ispirazione. Perché Harry era strano. Era arte, era poesia, era vita, ma era anche fatto di fumo, sfuggevole, inconsistente. Faceva parte di quelle cose che puoi soltanto percepire, che a toccarle spariscono o si sciolgono, come la neve. Avevo ansia spasmodica addosso, come quando da bambino aspettavo il regalo di Natale, sperando che si trattasse di un giocattolo e non dell'ennesimo zero sul mio conto bancario.  
Lui poteva essere il mio regalo di Natale anticipato? Pensare che Harry fosse stato creato per essere scartato da me, era troppo utopistico? Un'illusione?  
Io non mi ero mai permesso di sognare, non mi ero mai concesso il lusso di pensare di poter vivere una giornata senza il mio segreto pronto a schiacciarmi come in una pressa. Essere me stesso con qualcuno che voleva conoscermi, perché lui lo voleva, era meglio di sognare.  
Allora iniziai a prepararmi con cura seguendo tutti i miei riti di sempre: una doccia veloce, il mio profumo addosso, i pantaloni stretti quel tanto che bastava per rendermi attraente, le caviglie scoperte e un paio di Adidas bianche ai piedi, semplici, una polo dello stesso colore sotto ad una felpa leggera senza cappuccio, con il bavero rialzato. I capelli in ordine e il cappotto nero. Chissà se gli sarei piaciuto. Mi sembrò di avere sedici anni di nuovo, pronto a sentire ogni emozione più forte, a sentire un po' di più solo per il gusto di provare quel brivido, di sentirmi vivo.  
Uscii di casa afferrando la mia tracolla con dentro l'occorrente per disegnare, quando l'unica cose che volessi fare era imprimere le fattezze del suo volto, ancora una volta, nella carta bianca. Io e lui nei nostri soliti incontri immaginari.  
Arrivai alla fermata in perfetto orario, ma ancora non c'era in tutto quell'afflusso di gente sconosciuta e dall'identità ininfluente per me.  
Dopo qualche minuto passato a pensare le cose più disparate, tipo che tra una settimana avrei dovuto iniziare il tirocinio nell'azienda di mio padre o che si avvicinava il compleanno che tanto odiavo o che prima o poi avrei dovuto affrontare la verità di petto, lo vidi da lontano. Camminava con il giaccone verde scuro aperto, le mani in tasca, i pantaloni neri così attillati da impedirgli quasi di respirare e un maglioncino largo, sempre nero a coprirgli abbondantemente il torace ampio. Teneva la solita sigaretta tra le dita. Il suo viso mi apparve stanco, le occhiaie pronunciate, ma non si trattenne dal sorridermi non appena la distanza tra di noi fu colmata.  
-Ciao.-  
-Ciao.-  
Sorrisi di rimando anche io, mentre ancora una volta i nostri occhi si scontravano facendomi paura per la profondità e la densità di quel verde che, in quella giornata fredda di fine novembre, nuvolosa e fiacca, mi parve ancora più scuro.  
-Andiamo che ho tanti posti da farti vedere.-  
Mi spinse delicatamente giù per la scalinata della metro e bastò quel contatto elettrizzante a farmi passare ogni preoccupazione.  
Dentro alla metro, non mi chiesi nemmeno quale direzione stessimo prendendo, per andare dove, non mi importava, c'era lui, tutto il resto era contorno.  
-Mi dispiace se Zayn ieri ha fatto incazzare Liam. È rancoroso e ama provocare.-  
Iniziare a parlare e convogliare l'argomento subito su Zayn non mi entusiasmò particolarmente, ma da qualche parte dovevamo pure iniziare, no?  
-Liam alle volte è uno stronzo, penso che debba ancora metabolizzare.-  
Sogghignò divertito. Eppure non mi sembrava di aver detto niente di trascendentale.  
-Perché ridi?-  
-Oh, non sto ridendo.-  
-Sì, stai ridendo di me.-  
Misi quel broncio che inconsapevolmente mettevo sempre quando mi sentivo preso in giro. Lo facevo anche con El, era stata lei a farmelo notare. Riprese lui con voce sottile mentre si stringeva impercettibilmente a me, seduti, anzi schiacciati nell'affollata metro di quel sabato mattina.  
-E' che sei buffo quando dici le parolacce. La tua bocca è troppo casta.-  
Mi soffiò quell'allusione nelle orecchie, come un gatto quando faceva le fusa, gorgogliando aria nella mia direzione. Ed io, come il peggiore degli adolescenti, arrossi violentemente, sentendo caldo. Perché quella bocca “casta” come aveva detto lui, era vero che non era abituata ad un linguaggio scurrile, ma i miei pensieri, quelli sì che avevano ben poco di casto. Spesso avevo pensato ai suoi baci umidi su di me ed avevo fantasticato sul piacere che la mia di bocca avrebbe potuto dargli, a baciarlo tutto quel corpo bianco, a succhiare ogni lembo della sua pelle dopo averla accarezzata ovunque, con attenzione particolare in quel punto a sud che, solo a disegnarlo la prima volta nell'aula di arte, mi aveva causato scompensi enormi.  
Mi ripresi da quel vapore caldo che mi aveva appannato i pensieri solo perché eravamo in pubblico. Qualche minuto dopo Harry si alzò, mi prese la mano e scendemmo di corsa.  
Riemergemmo alla luce del sole ed il verde poco distante di Central Park riempì la nostra visuale. L'odore di alberi e foglie ingiallite nell'aria affondava dritto nei polmoni ed era piacevole quasi quanto quella mano ingenua che mi stringeva le dita davanti a tutti. Non mi staccai da essa, nessuno poggiava gli occhi su di noi, nemmeno per strada. Eravamo invisibili ai più, a chi non volesse guardare proprio noi, a chi non sapesse quanto i nostri corpi fossero attratti.  
Passeggiammo un po' per quelle strade tutte uguali, piene di negozi. Harry me ne indicò qualcuno, dicendomi quale fosse la sua libreria preferita, con tomi troppo rari e costosi per le sue tasche, il buco dove comprava i vestiti vintage e il negozio di musica alternative dove aveva passato parecchie ore ad ascoltare musica indie e rock con Zayn. E quella volta, perso nei suoi racconti, non mi sentii in imbarazzo o geloso. Prima avrei accettato che lui era parte intrinseca di Harry, prima avrei eliminato il mio problema. Non averlo lì tra i piedi aiutava di molto.  
-Guarda: quel barbone suona il violino lì in quell'angolo da quando sono arrivato a New York. Stesso posto, ogni giorno.-  
Me lo disse come se conoscesse quel viso ossuto, quella persona dalla pelle diafana e infreddolita, usurata dal tempo e me lo disse con voce dolce, come se qualcosa in lui fosse scattato, quello stesso qualcosa che di conseguenza scattò in me. Mi fermai di colpo, raggiungendo la scalinata sporgente di un palazzo e appostandomi lì, osservando l'uomo ed estraendo il blocco dei disegni. Quel momento era troppo particolare ed andava catturato, immortalato per sempre insieme al suo suono.  
-Voglio solo...non ci metterò tanto.-  
Iniziai a tratteggiare i contorni del viso dell'uomo mentre lo stridio della sua musica pizzicata sollecitava le mie orecchie. Sfumai le braccia, immaginandole un tutt'uno con lo strumento, che era solo una protuberanza del suo corpo. La musica dilagava nell'enormità della città e la presenza di Harry, seduto un gradino sopra al mio, mi rassicurava e allo stesso tempo intimidiva. Sentii le sue mani appoggiarsi alla mia schiena rigida, come a ricercare un contatto naturale, come a reclamare una parte da protagonista in quel frammento di vita. Non sapeva che lui era diventato il protagonista principale delle mie opere da molto.  
-Mi piace osservarti mentre disegni.-  
Ma io non risposi, perso com'ero nel tratto della mia matita, nelle sfumature del mio carboncino. Eppure le sue mani le sentivo, appoggiate, irradiare il loro calore in me. Dopo qualche minuto sbuffai quando il musicista finì quell'ode mistica sconosciuta come lui e mi rituffai nel mondo reale, anche se quella giornata era ampiamente fuori dagli schemi. Osservai il disegno quasi terminato.  
-Non lo finisci?-  
-Lo abbozzo solo, poi ci lavoro meglio a casa. L'importante è iniziare.-  
Riprendemmo a camminare in uno strano silenzio, per niente imbarazzante. Harry che lottava con l'ennesima sigaretta, io che morivo dietro di lui.  
Ci incamminammo all'interno del parco, spalla contro spalla, sempre l'uno alla ricerca dell'altro. Ci fermammo poco dopo vicino ad un chioschetto che faceva hot-dog. Qualcosa di così semplice che quasi mi parve strano per noi, che di semplice non avevamo poi molto. Forse era quello il bello.  
E mentre condividevamo il pranzo, seduti su una panchina, iniziammo a parlare davvero e scoprii che estrarre parole da Harry era come tentare di far uscire tutto il dentifricio dal tubetto. Impresa ardua, ma non impossibile.  
-Quando sei arrivato in città, cosa pensavi?-  
Sorseggiò la sua birra, smettendo di mangiare e contemplando il vuoto. Pensai immediatamente di aver sbagliato a fargli quella domanda, ma anche le altre che avevo in mente, non erano migliori.  
-Avevo la necessità di ripartire da zero, ma ero solo, mi sono sentito smarrito, però sapevo di essere libero: una montagna di opportunità e nessun legame con il passato.-  
-La tua famiglia?-  
-Mia mamma mi telefona una volta al mese, con mia sorella ci sentiamo un po' più spesso. Mio padre non lo vedo e sento da quando se ne è andato dopo i miei problemi.-  
Sussultò impercettibilmente, qualcosa di simile a dolore in tutto il corpo, poi addentò l'ultimo pezzo di panino, finì la birra e riprese a parlare.  
-La mia famiglia ora è quella di Zayn. Per il Ringraziamento ero da loro, mi hanno sempre ospitato e accolto, senza fare troppe domande.-  
Mi invitò ad alzarmi e a seguirlo, riprendendo il nostro percorso all'interno del verde. Non sapevo con certezza se si trattasse di quello della natura, di quello dei suoi occhi o di un mix di entrambi, ma gli alberi scorrevano, passando in secondo piano e decisi che sentire la verità dalle sue parole sarebbe stato meno doloroso di scoprirla da solo.  
-Tu e Zayn siete una cosa sola, ne avrete passate molte insieme.-  
Si accese un'altra sigaretta, aspirando velocemente aria e tensione. Cercavo di stare al suo passo, ma si stava rivelando qualcosa di estremamente difficile.  
-Zayn è stato il mio tutto per molto tempo. Mi ha aiutato quando non c'era nessuno. Ha tentato di salvarmi da tutto ed è la persona che mi conosce meglio di chiunque.-  
E lo ama.  
Restai in silenzio. Sarebbe stato difficile aggiungere qualcosa a quelle parole di già così perfette. Quando mi ero sentito un intruso quella notte a casa del moro, senza sapere, avevo capito tutto. E capivo, capivo quanto il bisogno di averlo nella sua vita fosse necessario, ma questo non rendeva la gelosia meno rossa, meno ardente. I passi si fecero regolari, camminavamo allo stesso ritmo ora che le parole avevano preso a fluire leggere, come le foglie che, piano piano, tinte di giallo e rosso, nel loro ultimo respiro, cadevano dagli alberi.  
-Devi raccontarmi del tuo giardiniere.-  
-Cosa?-  
Esclamai certamente meno divertito di Harry, con la bocca spalancata mentre il suono delle sue risa di fianco a me, scuoteva il suo petto. Un suono che avrei scoperto presto di adorare nella sua spontaneità e rarità.  
Ma a me, di sorrisi, me ne aveva già regalati molti.  
-Nella tua camera, mi hai detto che il tuo giardiniere ti piaceva.-  
Ripensai a quando a diciassette anni mi ero ritrovato ad osservare dalla finestra il corpo sudato di Carlos.  
-Era giovane, portoricano, muscolo, abbronzato e mezzo nudo. Non devo spiegarti come i miei ormoni siano impazziti, no?-  
Sorrisi anche io, pensando a quando avevo cercato di migliorare il mio spagnolo solo per fare colpo su di lui, ma questo non lo dissi, troppo imbarazzante.  
-Ed El?-  
-El è la mia migliore amica, l'unica che sa che sono gay. Siamo stati insieme per un bel po', ma a lei certe cose non potevo nasconderle.-  
Era venuto il mio turno di rispondere alle domande, alle sue curiosità, quando ancora però non ero riuscito a placare la mia sete di lui.  
-Non hai mai pensato di dire che sei gay a tua madre per esempio?-  
-Dirlo a mia madre sarebbe inutile. Lei vive in un mondo parallelo e tende a rimuovere le cose che non le vanno bene facendo finta che non esistano.-  
Rimase in silenzio lui questa volta. Il rapporto con la mia famiglia era complicato e degno delle telenovelas sudamericane. Poi ripresi a voce bassa, come volendo ammettere qualcosa anche davanti a lui.  
-Se lo dicessi, il mio mondo crollerebbe così come quello della mia famiglia. Hai visto mio padre, e quello non è che l'apparenza, in realtà è molto peggio. Mi odierebbe e a rimetterci sarebbero le mie sorelle ed io semplicemente non ne ho il coraggio.-  
Si fermò di colpo, vicino ad un albero, tanto da poter sentire l'odore di resina provenire dalla corteccia intagliata. Mi arrestai qualche passo davanti a lui, solo per voltarmi non appena avvertii la mancanza della sua presenza. Le nostre piccole ombre si unirono in una sola e mi sembrò di sentirlo più vicino. Quello che mi disse dopo mi entrò dentro come una lama, ma il dolore fu dolce.  
-Un giorno lo farai. Così poi potrò baciarti in pubblico.-  
Mi fece l'occhiolino ed io desiderai di essere un'altra persona, di non vergognarmi o nascondermi, di vivere alla luce del sole come al buio. Per ora mi ero accontentato della non luce, del nero che ci aveva avvolto, ma in quell'istante non mi bastò più.  
Pronunciai quell'unica parola come se fosse viva, come se da quello dipendesse ogni cosa. Volevo sentirlo addosso, volevo sentirlo mio, lo volevo vicino, volevo il suo dolore fuso con il mio, il suo coraggio e la mia assenza, la sua forza e la sua debolezza a combattere con le mie, in quel gioco che andava oltre la passione, che solo chiamarlo con suo nome faceva paura.  
-Baciami.-  
Non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Continuò ad osservare i miei occhi, cingendomi la vita con una mano, appoggiandola ferma sul fianco destro ed immergendo delicatamente le sue labbra chiuse sulle mie, assaporando la punta del labbro superiore con uno sfregamento delicato, per poi staccarsi ed osservare la mia reazione. Riaprii gli occhi e ritrovai i suoi, pieni di una dolcezza che non avevo mai visto. E nei suoi di occhi, vidi un po' anche i miei, una parte di me riflessa dentro di lui, in quel posto chiuso dove non permetteva a nessuno di entrare, quel posto che avrebbe rivelato chi fosse Harry Styles, i suoi segreti, il suo dolore. In quel momento tutti potevano vederci, esposti, liberi, ma non mi sarebbe interessato. In quella New York dove i pregiudizi maggiori erano presenti sopratutto tra i ricchi, lì, a Central Park, in mezzo a gente comune, nessuno notò come i nostri corpi si volessero. Allora proseguii, avvicinandomi di nuovo alla sua bocca e facendola mia. La mia mano sinistra nei suoi capelli, la sua a spingermi contro l'albero a tre passi da noi. Indietreggiai appoggiandoci la schiena mentre il bacio aumentava di intensità. Le nostre bocche, una sola, la sua lingua che affondava prepotente facendo suo quello che incontrava. I respiri strozzati, il ritmo del mio cuore veloce come ali di un colibrì, ancora grazie a lui.  
Mi abbandonai come una persona che dell'oblio avrebbe fatto la sua casa.

Harry  
Quando mi aveva chiesto di baciarlo, quell'affermazione, quella esigenza verbale soffiata dalle sue labbra sottili, mi parve la cosa più erotica e allo stesso tempo dolce che ci fosse. Me ne fregai del pensiero assillante che entrare nella vita di Louis non gli avrebbe fatto bene, che salvare me significasse condannare lui. Finché la mia bocca si fosse adagiata così perfettamente nella sua, creando la forma perfetta, niente era urgente quanto il desiderio di lui. Proseguii avvicinandolo ancora di più, stretto a me, per provare al mio corpo apatico che il verbo sentire non aveva perso significato del tutto, che sentirsi bene non era una sensazione troppo lontana, che se quel ragazzo pieno di qualità aveva scelto me, un motivo c'era. Non mi interrogai su quale fosse, non volli farlo, ma lì alla luce fioca del sole, mi sembrò ancora una volta che lo schifo in me facesse meno schifo.  
Sentii le sue braccia cingermi la schiena da dentro il giaccone aperto che avvolse anche lui, in ali sporche dalle quali separarsi avrei scoperto sarebbe stato doloroso. Quegli occhi che ancora non mi conoscevano ma che imploravano di ricercare nei suoi, l'azzurro chiaro e scuro, profondo e superficiale pieno di ossimori eloquenti. Ed amare gli ossimori, le contraddizioni in termini, il fuoco ghiacciato o il rumore sordo, era da me.  
Cuore contro cuore, battiti accelerati alla ricerca del contatto.  
Mi staccai respirando piano, appoggiando la mia fronte contro la sua, fondendo i nostri respiri, pensando di rubargli anche l'aria, che aveva il suo profumo dolce.  
Guarire.  
Pensai che lui fosse la mia cura, che un paio di ali, a volte fatte di cera, altre di vetro, potessero bastare per tutti e due, sorreggerci per non annegare. Che se poi fossi stato io l'unico ad annegare, lo avrei senza fiatare come altre volte, in religioso silenzio.  
-Tu mi confondi.-  
Sussurrai quel pensiero rubato ad uno dei cassetti della mia testa per farlo vivere, per farlo respirare ed espandere. La confusione mentale era il mio stato d'essere, così come la solitudine: due opere d'arte nella loro imperfezione fatta di dubbi, di non-scelte e di pazzia. Vedendo il suo silenzio, la baciai ancora, senza impeto questa volta, poi mi scansai qualche centimetro più di prima.  
-Andiamo che c'è ancora una cosa che devi vedere.-  
Ci separammo per riprendere a camminare quando i nostri corpi non volevano che rimanere uniti, stretti, incollati. Ed il silenzio che piombò tra di noi, un silenzio fatto di natura circostante, un non rumore fatto d'aria, ci permise di respirare e di dimenticare per un attimo la spasmodica voglia reciproca.  
Dopo cinque minuti e più, mi voltai verso di lui scoprendolo ad osservare il terreno con faccia assorta.  
-Non manca molto.-  
Ed in effetti eravamo arrivati. Corsi quasi incontro a Dean, fermandomi sotto al suo baldacchino in legno, dove l'odore di acquaragia e colore era ormai insito nelle assi. Lo abbracciai perché era da molto che non lo vedevo, mesi.  
-Come stai ragazzo? Ti trovo bene.-  
-Anche tu! Ti presento Louis, è un artista come te, solo che ha problemi a trovare l'ispirazione.-  
Vidi un attimo di imbarazzo negli occhi azzurri che mi avevano fatto impazzire. Forse era perché Dean, il pittore più egocentrico che avessi mai conosciuto, alto e paffuto, il viso segnato dagli anni, non aveva entrambe le mani.  
-Piacere Louis! Ti stringerei la mano, ma le ho perse in Vietnam.-  
Non ero sicuro che lui fosse a suo agio in quella situazione e forse non era nemmeno solo per la mancanza fisica del mio amico. Lessi stupore nel suo volto, reale stupore per averlo portato lì. Mi avvicinai di nuovo a lui e lo presi per un braccio.  
-Ho conosciuto Dean in una delle tante giornate che passavo a gironzolare qui.-  
Si avvicinò di più al quadro che stava dipingendo con il suo pennello tra i denti per poi rimanere stupito. Nessuno avrebbe mai creduto, senza vedere prima con i suoi occhi, che quelle pitture fossero state fatte da un uomo senza mani. La sua voce, squillante e pacata, risuonò molto rispettosa.  
-E' davvero bello. Il modo in cui ha sfumato le foglie in quel punto è pazzesco!-  
E Dean sorrise, ringraziando e iniziando a fare domande.  
-L'importante ragazzo non è la realtà, ma quello che percepisci tu. Per chiunque quello è solo un albero, come molti ne hanno dipinti, per me è la completezza di una vita che viene privata delle sue parti. Le foglie cadenti sono mutilazioni naturali e le percepisco come le mie mani. Io trovo ispirazione in ogni cosa.-  
Louis rimase incantato ascoltandolo, soppesando ogni parola recepita ed immagazzinandola direttamente, facendone tesoro. In quella giornata l'avevo osservato molto, ogni smorfia del suo viso, la concentrazione dei suoi pensieri, come l'occhio era collegato in sintonia con la mano. Era affascinante vedere come la sua vera natura si manifestasse in quei casi, luccicante come lui, come il suo animo.  
-Io disegno per passione, ma non mi reputo bravo, non riesco a colorare per esempio e sicuramente non tutte le cose che disegno mi ispirano.-  
-E cos'è che ti ispira ragazzo?-  
La conversazione si spostò ad un altro livello, quasi astratto come solo l'arte poteva essere. Notai come quella domanda rimase sospesa, come lo sguardo di Louis si spostò su di me repentino per poi tornare ad osservare il terreno. Mi ricordai del disegno appoggiato sul mio comodino, il mio viso visto attraverso i suoi occhi, disegnato dalla sua mano e immortalato per sempre. In un momento di lucidità raro in me, capii che ero io il soggetto che disegnava maggiormente, io quello che aveva disegnato nudo o sul quale aveva usato il colore e mi venne voglia di baciarlo di nuovo e di tornargli indietro un po' di quell'importanza che mi stava dando in quel frammento spezzato di vita, di tranquillità. Mi sembrò quasi di essere volato indietro di anni, di essere di nuovo me stesso, il ragazzo che amava il sole.  
Riprese Dean, al quale certamente quei particolari non potevano passare inosservati.  
-Capisco. Beh allora trova ispirazione in lui e riflettila in quello che disegni. È più facile farlo che spiegarlo, fidati di un vecchio storpio! Ora torno a lavorare!-  
-Noi restiamo ancora un po' ad osservarti se non ti dispiace, non ti daremo fastidio.-  
Guidai un Louis leggermente imbambolato dietro a Dean e ai suoi strumenti, abbastanza lontano da non disturbarlo, ma relativamente vicino in modo da osservarlo. Volevo che Louis vedesse il mondo circostante in maniera diversa, il mondo reale, fatto di gente diversa, di razze diverse, religioni, etnie, identità sessuali, connotazioni fisiche. Bianco, nero, giallo, grasso, magro, brutto, bello, povero, alto, basso: ogni sfaccettatura delle persone al di fuori del mondo ovattato in cui aveva vissuto. E volevo che capisse che se perfino Dean riusciva ad essere sé stesso senza mani, a fare quello che volesse senza essere fermato da difficoltà fisiche, allora anche lui non doveva farsi fermare dalle difficoltà psicologiche. Ma questo discorso rimase dentro di me, non avevo il diritto di farlo, non avevo la forza necessaria nemmeno per uscire un piede dal fango appiccicoso e marrone dei miei problemi, come potevo aiutarlo a risolvere i suoi?  
Allora mi limitai ad osservarlo, mi limitai al silenzio vedendo come la concentrazione del suo sguardo, quegli occhi da bambino con i quali il mondo gli si mostrava per la prima volta apparivano significanti per me, simbolo di arcani sentimenti assopiti o ancora non nati, abbozzati. Ed estrasse il suo blocco come la cosa più preziosa che avesse, arrivando subito ad un foglio bianco e tracciando precise le linee del contorno di Dean che dipingeva, con un'intensità devastante. Desiderai osservare i disegni della sua raccolta, vedere se per caso ero io il soggetto di alcuni di quelli, se vedendomi attraverso di lui, avrei notato qualcosa o mi fossi sentito un estraneo al mio stesso corpo, come sempre.  
Restammo quasi un'ora lì, lui che si focalizzava sul mondo, io su di lui, in ogni suo piccolo movimento, scatto del collo, vene pronunciate, ciglia socchiuse a contornare un viso angelico, i capelli mossi leggermente dal vento. Lui era bello, ma non pensava di esserlo e quell'innocenza, quell'ignoranza era proprio quello a renderlo così bello. Un angelo che ancora non aveva preso a volare, un essere che non andava contaminato, perché i mali del mondo non dovevano scalfirlo in nessuna maniera.

Il viaggio di ritorno in metropolitana fu lungo. La giornata era volata e il mio turno al Fantom sarebbe iniziato tra due ore. Separarmi da qualcosa che mi piaceva era sempre stato un grosso problema per me, sia che si trattasse di oggetti che di persone, era come rompere un equilibrio appena creato, un'affezione ingiustificata e appena nata, un legame, una connessione che sarebbe andata persa. Seduti vicini in quel giorno nuovo già diventato vecchio, Louis sobbalzava ad ogni tipo di contatto, più forte quando, istintivamente, leccai il mio pollice per passarglielo sulla guancia sinistra notando il segno nero del carboncino sbavato. Trasalì osservandomi e avvampando in viso. Eravamo troppo allo scoperto per ammette effusioni che in realtà non era pronto a condividere, a rendere pubblico quello che c'era. Mi ritrassi scontroso.  
Il minuto prima euforia, quello dopo accettazione.  
La parola chiave era nascondersi.  
Di nuovo. Dovetti scacciare da me pensieri che troppo spesso avevano affollato la mia testa, ridurli in un angolo, segregarli di nuovo in una stanza buia, quella dove amavo rintanarmi da solo e ferirmi. Perché alle volte, quando feriva era piacevole, il consapevole dolore che mi corrodeva facendomi sentire qualcosa.  
Quel giorno mi ero sentito vivo pur non provando dolore, ma serenità. Luce.  
Il problema era che dopo il giorno, la notte era inevitabile e quando arrivava, fare male e farmi male era routine.  
Sentii una mano stringersi alla mia, fredda, attorcigliare le dita intorno, una morsa leggera, ma impellente ed un sussurro.  
-Grazie per oggi, non so nemmeno come dirti quanto sia stato importante per me.-  
E schiacciai le sue dita intrecciandole alle mie.  
Il bisogno fisico del contatto più potente della forza emotiva delle parole.


	16. Sex On Fire.

Harry  
Quando la musica alzava le sue frequenze, quando la gente rideva, parlando fastidiosamente ad un volume troppo alto, quando l'odore di alcool si univa a quello di vissuto: era proprio quello il momento nel quale mi sentivo più alienato, distaccato dal mondo, come un corpo vuoto di cui rimaneva solo il guscio. Perché di tutti quei rumori, quelle emozioni vissute intensamente, io non avevo fatto altro che viverne attraverso il ricordo, il ricordo di come fosse uscire con gli amici senza pensare al fatto che mi trovassi in un posto dove solo due persone sapevano la verità sulla mia cicatrice ad esempio, in un posto lontano miglia e miglia dalla mia casa di provincia, da mia madre, da mia sorella, da mio padre. Sentirsi un pezzo di rifiuto fluttuante nello spazio aveva avuto i suoi vantaggi, primo tra tutti quello di non dover spiegare a nessuno cosa contenesse il mio cervello malato. Tutti tranne Zayn lo ignoravano, lo stesso Zayn che sapeva cosa mai dette, taciute, cose che erano successe lì, nella nuova terra dei sogni, che assomigliavano molto a quelle successe là, nella terra degli incubi. Passato remoto che si fondeva con un passato prossimo, con i profili, le voci e le mani di chi era stato carnefice, autore di una nuova cicatrice, della quale solo parlarne era come un cappio al collo, stretto fino a lasciare i segni.  
Quando il rebus però aveva una sola risposta, quando l'enigma sarebbe stato svelato, non era dato saperlo, nemmeno a me che ero la vittima.  
L'importante era che quel sabato sera, versando alcool a ragazzi dai futuri diversi e compatendo il mio di futuro, pensare al passato non era accettabile. Era anche fuori luogo, visto che avevo passato il pomeriggio a sentire.  
Le accezioni del verbo sentire nel vocabolario tutto mio, fatto di teoria e di pratica, erano rimaste bloccate nel tempo a due anni prima, quando l'amore era l'unica cosa che riempiva la speranza ingenua dei miei sorrisi ampi. Per molto tempo, sentire era stato legato solo a Zayn, percepire il suo corpo e il suo respiro mi aveva calmato, le sue mani su di me cullato e dato piacere alle volte, le sue parole accarezzato, il suo amore tenuto saldo. Ma quel giorno, quasi come rituale mistico o religioso, avevo dato un nuovo battesimo a quel verbo duplice. Non si sentiva solo dalle orecchie, come nemmeno solo dal cuore.  
Io avevo imparato a sentire ovunque.  
Con Louis vicino, facendogli vedere quel poco di mondo che conoscevo, mi ero come svegliato, intorpidito dopo un inverno passato in letargo e mi ero sgranchito le gambe, muovendo gli arti atrofizzati. Un respiro, il suo profumo, le sue mani, gli occhi.  
Blu. Mare. Cielo.  
Per poi sentire fuoco, il tocco della passione, il contatto dei corpi. L'insaziabile voglia di volerne ancora di lui, della sua gentilezza, del suo timore, delle sue paure, a nutrirmi, a nutrire il mio di corpo rotto, di mente annebbiata, di cuore malato, confuso, di pazzia consapevole, di solitudine indotta.  
Per questo quella sera ero impaziente di vederlo entrare, per questo il volerlo vedere in quel momento di pura astrazione sarebbe stato come respirare realtà, perché ancora ci dovevo credere che stesse succedendo a me, che mi stessi svegliando davvero.  
Entrò alle dieci e mezza con la sua fidanzata a braccetto e Liam a seguirli. Si andarono a sedere in uno dei tavoli più vicini al bancone con Brit e Dana che erano già lì ad aspettarli. Il tavolo era sempre riservato, Brit ci aveva ricattato per mesi e mesi, ancora prima di conoscermi veramente.  
Quando i nostri sguardi si scontrarono, collidendo, mi sorrise salutandomi con un cenno timido della mano ed io mi costrinsi a non distrarmi troppo, dopotutto stavo lavorando, ma i suoi occhi addosso a reclamare anche solo un'occhiata, a cercarmi come se fossi suo, come se lui fosse roba mia mi distrassero. Ed ero nuovamente egoista quando pensavo che lo fosse davvero, che volevo lo fosse davvero, i suoi baci dovevano saziarmi e le sua mani scoprirmi e il suo corpo lasciarsi scoprire. La voglia che avevo di lui si stava amplificando, moltiplicandosi come quando da piccolo avevo rotto il termometro e il mercurio si era sparso ovunque. Avrei aspettato impaziente un momento di stallo, dopo la mezzanotte, quando i ragazzi solitamente svuotavano il pub per affollare le discoteche, per avvicinarmi a lui e sentirmi più vicino al mondo e più lontano dal sottosuolo lugubre e nero pieno di fantasmi.  
Così feci, quando la folla non reclamò altro da bere, mi avvicinai a loro, quasi ignorando gli altri ed accostai una sedia frapponendomi tra Brit e Louis. Vestito con pantaloni blu e camicia bianca chiusa totalmente, lasciava molto spazio all'immaginazione, troppo. Gli sorrisi e lui di rimando cercando di focalizzarmi sul discorso di Brit.  
-...allora questa tipa mi guarda e mi dice: casa mia o casa tua? Ed io ero tipo talmente scioccata che una figa come lei mi stesse rimorchiando allo Shiver che sono rimasta senza parole. Io, mi spiego? Io senza parole...-  
E tutti a ridere, compreso io, perché mi ricordavo di quella storia, l'avevo sentita altre volte e forse ero pure presente. Louis mi avvicinò la sua birra e ne bevvi un sorso, come se condividere qualcosa stesse diventando normalità.  
-Stiamo parlando di figure di merda.-  
Mi sussurrò stranamente vicino, tanto che il suo alito alcolico mi solleticò le papille gustative. Avrei voluto assaggiarlo. Poi si ritrasse veloce. El prese la parola.  
-Penso che il momento più imbarazzante sia stato quando tuo padre ci ha beccati nudi nell'idromassaggio e io ero così ubriaca che non la smettevo di ridere e poi gli ho vomitato sulle scarpe quando siamo usciti.-  
Louis si mise a ridere di gusto mentre El gli toccava il braccio. Lei era la sua migliore amica, ma immaginarlo etero e ubriaco in uno spazio angusto con una ragazza non mi entusiasmò poi molto. Poi sentii le mani di Zayn appoggiarsi sulle mie spalle, erano umide, fresche d'acqua e lui, premuroso come sempre, improvvisò un massaggio solo per farmi rilassare. Aveva colto forse che lì con loro non potevo semplicemente parlare del mio passato o del mio presente.  
-Che ridete?-  
La testolina blu si girò verso di lui, come anche gli altri in realtà, attirati da quel suo carisma che da solo riempiva la stanza.  
-Cazzate su figure di merda. Piuttosto perché non racconti di quando quelle due gemelle allo Shiver volevano fare roba?-  
-No, Brit dai...-  
-No no, sputtanati da solo o lo faccio io, occhioni grandi!-  
-Beh, per farla breve: ero fatto e 'ste due tipe si strusciavano da mezz'ora. Siamo andati in macchina, iniziamo a darci da fare e...mi devo essere addormentato.-  
Oh, me la ricordavo quella notte, quando non avevo fatto altro che ridere per tutto il tragitto fino a casa e anche dopo. Era stato così buffo vedere la sua faccia incredula.  
-E ti hanno anche fregato il portafoglio! Così impari a fare l'ingordo.-  
Mentre pronunciai quella frase girai la testa ad osservarlo. Non c'era traccia in lui di vergogna perché se c'era una cosa della quale ero a conoscenza era che a Zayn il sesso non creava imbarazzo, perché lui era sesso e qualsiasi cosa lui l'aveva già provata. Mi scompigliò i capelli tornando subito dopo al bancone a servire gli ultimi ragazzi che insieme a noi occupavano il locale. E mentre gli altri ridevano ancora chiacchierando d'altro, attirai l'attenzione di Louis, parlando piano affinché il discorso fosse solo nostro. Nessun altro spettatore sgradito.  
-Hai poi lavorato ai disegni prima?-  
-No. Pensavo di farlo domani.-  
-Voglio farti vedere casa mia.-  
Lo dissi con voce calma, ma si rivelò essere più roca del dovuto.  
-Ok.-  
Rispose, non immaginando forse dove volessi andare a parare mentre io lo sapevo dal momento esatto in cui ci eravamo lasciati quel pomeriggio che glielo avrei chiesto, che se fosse stato necessario, l'avrei anche ingannato pur di averlo. Con me, nel mio letto, sotto di me o sopra, ad ansimargli nelle orecchie, a rendere quella notte degna di essere vissuta tanto quanto il giorno appena passato.  
-Stanotte.-  
I miei occhi dritti nei suoi, dovettero tradire le mie intenzioni quasi subito, tanto che vidi riflesso nei suoi una scintilla che da sola, avrebbe potuto accendere il fuoco di tutta la città. E fu come bruciare della carta e stare ad osservare il fumo grigio che ne fuoriusciva. Vedendo che lui non rispondeva, pensai di averlo spaventato e mi ritornò in mente l'episodio del vicolo, quando gli avevo chiesto di scopare così poi si sarebbe tolto di mezzo. Non era come quella volta, non lo avrei di certo costretto, non avremmo di certo solo fatto sesso. Perché quel verbo, quel sentire non si voleva staccare dal cemento dei miei neuroni, quei pochi che già non stavano friggendo a causa di un silenzio troppo prolungato.  
-Se non ti va, dimmelo, non c'è fretta.-  
Poi fece qualcosa del tutto fuori dagli schemi, del tutto inaspettata, qualcosa che mi fece ribollire il sangue, rosso, sangue che odiavo, sangue malato. Appoggiò una mano sulla mia gamba, sotto il tavolo, nascosto dalle altre gambe, troppo in alto per poter essere un caso, troppo stretta per poter travisare.  
-Mi va, tanto... insomma mi va.-  
L'indecisione velata con la quale pronunciò quell'assenso, con voce ferma e occhi tremuli, mi fece desiderare di prendere la sua bocca lì, subito, davanti a tutti, fregandomene delle altre dieci o quindici persone. Perché se a lui andava, e non ne ero propriamente sicuro, io stavo impazzendo. Pronunciai un ok alzandomi di scatto, diretto all'uscita sul retro del bancone. Aria. Avevo bisogno di aria.  
Uscii dal retro, richiudendo la porta e accendendomi una sigaretta. Louis era nell'altra sala, quella notte sarebbe venuto a casa mia e già potevo pregustarmi il piacere del suo corpo nella mia bocca. Il problema si sarebbe espanso successivamente, quando la mia mente malata avrebbe realizzato che distruggere qualcuno era l'unica cosa che sapessi fare. Sentii uno scricchiolio venire dalle mie spalle, il buio dei vicolo di illuminò e gli occhi marroni di Zayn spuntarono insieme alla sua voce strascicata.  
-Che hai, Hazza?-  
-Fumo, prendo un po' d'aria.-  
-Quello è cosa fai, non che hai. Comunque stasera andiamo allo Shiver? Dormi da me?-  
Sempre la solita domanda. Lo sapevo che uscendo con Louis, non potevo di certo tenere Zayn legato a me come prima, avrei fatto del male ad entrambi e non volevo essere costretto a scegliere. Il silenzio rimase tale per un bel po' e allora lui capì, perché lui mi conosceva anche prima di parlare.  
-Viene Louis da me.-  
-Ok, nessun problema. È per questo che sei in ansia?-  
Annuii, finendo la sigaretta poco dopo.  
-Vi divertirete, non c'è bisogno di tutte le tue paranoie, insomma arrivati a questo punto mi sembra che abbia capito quanto tu sia pazzo no? Eppure continua a girarti attorno come un maniaco sessuale quindi.-  
Poi mi sorrise ed io di rimando, invitandomi ad entrare con lui.

Louis  
Decisi che aspettarlo fuori dopo la chiusura sarebbe stata la scelta migliore. Avevo visto che qualcosa con Zayn non andava, anche se tutti e due facevano finta che fosse la normalità. Ma poi che ne sapevo di cosa fosse la loro normalità? Forse, e dico forse, non ero stato l'unico ad uscire con Harry, ma mi piaceva pensare che forse potevo essere l'unico con il quale si era confidato, in parte, aprendo una porta che pensavo non si sarebbe mai aperta del tutto. Quello spiraglio d'aria, quella porta in fondo ai suoi occhi mi sarebbe bastata? Sì, la riposta per ora era affermativa.  
Uscì stringendosi nel giaccone, anche se continuava a tenerlo aperto. Non immaginavo fosse importante e non chiesi di quello.  
-Non devi finire di mettere a posto?-  
-Ci pensa Zayn.-  
Iniziammo a camminare verso la metro. Non distava molto e la notte ancora giovane e caotica ci sovrastò, così come la mia ansia e la miriade di insicurezze. Volevo baciarlo, ma seduti non eravamo soli, era meglio prendere un taxi, ma non sapevo nemmeno dove abitasse in realtà.  
-Sei stanco.-  
Lo dissi dopo aver visto un altro degli sbadigli di quella sera. Era così perfetto, anche mentre era assonnato.  
-La scorsa notte non ho dormito bene.-  
Anche io avevo dormito poco per l'agitazione, ma non volevo dirlo perché capire lui era più importante che il resto.  
-Come mai? È una cosa che ti capita spesso?-  
-E' che non dormivo da solo da un po'.-  
Aveva dormito a casa sua quindi, da solo. Senza Zayn, senza il suo scudo, la sua protezione. Potevo sentirmi felice, potevo sentirmi in mille modi: sollevato, meno geloso, rassicurato. Invece mi sentii triste per lui, perché avevo iniziato a capire cosa significavano l'uno per l'altro e saperlo solo, in un letto che ancora non avevo visto, senza nessuno da tenere o al quale aggrapparsi non poteva farmi essere così egoista da gioire, sebbene potessi immaginare di essere io quello ad averlo spinto a farlo con la mia gelosia. Scendemmo dalla metropolitana e camminammo un po' fino ad un appartamento per niente sofisticato in una zona che non era proprio come Manhattan. In realtà non mi interessava minimamente, né dove abitava, né cosa possedesse o no, a me importava di lui. Salimmo a piedi al quinto piano e mentre lui apriva la porta io finii ad ansimare per i troppi gradini.  
-E' meglio che ti ci abitui, principino.-  
E mi sorrise, due fossette, i denti esposti, gli occhi brillanti. Non potei pensare che quella battutina fatta da lui fosse offensiva perché implicava che ci sarei tornato, che, come quel pomeriggio, mi avrebbe baciato in pubblico, indicandomi in un ipotetico futuro. Fu diretto e meno pauroso di me.  
Entrai e chiusi la porta mentre lui accendeva le luci della sala-cucina minuscola al centro dell'appartamento, alla sinistra mi sembrò di scorgere la camera da letto, mentre il bagno rimaneva sulla destra vicino ad un balconcino. Tutto lì, quello più l'estremo disordine che era lontanissimo dalla mia concezione di casa, ma conoscendo Harry, un po' di quella sua confusione e mania, mi sembrò normale che fosse così. Era suo, odorava di lui ed era vissuto con lui.  
-Voi qualcosa? Birra, vodka, acqua non so, hai fame?-  
Sembrava quasi agitato più di me dal fatto che fossi entrato nel suo spazio, osservando le sue cose.  
-Una birra va benissimo. Grazie.-  
-Se vuoi fatti un giro, non è che sia grande qui.-  
Lo disse stappando le birre e accendendosi una sigaretta. Presi la mia bottiglia in mano e poi mi avventurai titubante e inquieto puntando dritto verso la sua stanza da letto. Entrai lì e la prima cosa che mi colpì furono le masse di libri, prima impilati nella libreria vicino la finestra, poi accatastati per terra in ogni angolo. Poi mi concentrai sui cd sopra al comodino destro. Scorsi qualche nome, dai Florence & the Machine, agli Editors, agli Imagine Dragons ed altri nomi mai sentiti. La poltrona, nell'angolo appena entrati era piena di vestiti, in particolare jeans neri, i suoi preferiti e attillati jeans dei quali sembrava un Dio. Alle pareti poster di feltival di musica alternativa, un post dei Soprano, un altro strano che inneggiava agli abiti vintage. Era sua, quella stanza era sua e nessuno poteva negarlo, tutte quelle cose parlavano di lui, odoravano di lui, avevano preso quella forma per lui. Fui attratto dall'ultimo libro che stava leggendo sul comodino. Mi avvicinai e lo presi in mano. Si trattava di “L'amore ai tempi dei colera”. Scelta piuttosto interessante per un ragazzo inglese di 19 anni. Lo sfogliai fino ad arrivare al segnalibro. Forse era una cosa personale farlo, forse non avrei dovuto aprirlo, ma lo feci e ne fui felice. Era il pezzetto di carta dove avevo disegnato il suo viso quella sera a casa di Zayn, la prima, quando entrambi si erano rinchiusi in camera ed io dal di fuori li guardavo come se fossi l'estraneo e lo ero. Mi girai sentendo la sua voce. Era bagnato, con un asciugamano in vita.  
-L'ho trovato da Zayn quello e l'ho tenuto... è imperfetto come me.-  
Continuai ad osservarlo con il cuore in gola senza sapere cosa dire, finché non si abbassò l'asciugamano prendendo i boxer dall'armadio offrendomi una visuale che di pudico non aveva niente. Mi girai d'impulso come per lasciargli la sua privacy, sussurrando uno “scusa” fin troppo da adolescente impaurito. Perché la verità era che avevo paura di fare sesso con lui, di non piacergli abbastanza visto che il mio corpo era quello che era. Poi ero in imbarazzo.  
-Louis, mi hai già visto nudo.-  
-Senza vestiti, mi dicono dalla regia, non nudo.-  
Mi girai accennando un sorriso, cercando di riprendere il controllo che ormai era perso, con lui in piedi davanti a me ed in mutande.  
-Allora dobbiamo rifarci, perché io non ti ho visto ancora né senza vestiti né nudo.-  
Si avvicinò per sbottonarmi la camicia, poi si fermò, probabilmente vedendo il mio panico. Da dove veniva il mio atteggiamento? Mi sarei picchiato da solo, sprangate nelle gengive e schiaffi sonori.  
-Sarei ridicolo se ti dicessi che non voglio farlo perché voglio farlo, ma se tu non vuoi, aspettiamo.-  
Continuai ad osservarlo negli occhi e davvero, sapevo che essere ansiosi non avrebbe migliorato la situazione, eppure eccome se lo ero. E accettarlo davanti a lui mi avrebbe reso più debole o soltanto sincero? Optai per la seconda non aggiungendo altre bugie a quelle che pronunciavo ogni giorno.  
-Io ti voglio, da sempre, è che è da un po' che non lo faccio e la luce...mi agita.-  
Era da un po' che non andavo in qualche locale a rimorchiare, ritrovandomi a farlo alla penombra di un bagno, con uno sconosciuto che nemmeno voleva vedermi in faccia. Per tutta risposta, come se lui avesse capito, mi appoggiò le mani nei capelli e li tirò un po' su in modo che il mio sguardo fosse nel suo, poi dolcemente mi accarezzò il viso mentre mi diceva le parole che mi sarei voluto sentir dire sempre, così per diminuire le insicurezze ed essere certo di non essere una scopata da una notte e via.  
-Farò piano, ma la luce rimane accesa, perché voglio vedere la persona che ho nel mio letto, non sei uno raccattato al ciglio del marciapiede, ok?-  
L'emozione di lui che mi stava ospitando nel suo letto, dopo tutto quello che ci eravamo detti, dopo le parole, i pensieri fissi su di lui, la voglia di toccarlo, di averlo e di essere suo, tutto questo e molto altro. Mi alzai di scatto e lo baciai con foga. Ancora una volta fu un bacio diverso, fatto di passione, di desiderio, la sua bocca veloce pronta a penetrare la mia, la sua lingua gustosa e bagnata, le mie mani nei capelli, ancora umidi e profumati di zucchero filato, dolce. Sussultai quando mi mordicchiò l'orecchio mentre cercava di sbottonarmi la camicia. Poi preso dal nervoso per non riuscirci, aprì tutti i bottoni con un colpo secco e saltarono via, ticchettando sulle assi del parquet per poi fermarsi mentre il pezzo di stoffa cadde ai miei piedi.  
-Scusa.-  
Poi rise dentro la mia bocca e io di rimando, respirando l'alito di birra e l'odore di sesso. Appoggiai le mani sul suo petto e continuai leggero a stringere, mentre lui decise che era arrivata l'ora di passare ai miei pantaloni. Li slacciò lentamente mentre io già ansimavo per lui che nemmeno mi aveva ancora toccato. Prese a baciarmi il collo, scese al petto, soffermandosi sul capezzolo destro, cosa che adoravo e che aveva già fatto su di me. Brividi, brividi freddi lungo la schiena, brividi caldi sul collo, poi scese, aprì la zip e tirò giù i pantaloni, spingendomi a sedere sul bordo del letto. Me li tolse guardandomi sempre dritto negli occhi. Pochi istanti dopo mi toccò con mano decisa da sopra le mutande. Era la cosa più erotica che avessi mai visto e ancora non sapevo del resto. La mia eccitazione aumentò esponenzialmente quando mi ritrovai dentro ai suoi occhi e dentro la sua bocca, che con movimenti circolari della lingua e profondi fino alla gola, mi fece sembrare di essere in paradiso, ansimando forse troppo per un semplice pompino, ma siccome era lui quello a farlo, Harry e la sua testa riccia a creare il mio piacere, quel su e giù dal ritmo perfetto, mi dissi che lui era la perfezione anche in quello. Mi sdraiai all'indietro chiedendo una sosta che in realtà non fu. Lui si fermò, qualche rumore e poi si arrampicò sul mio corpo e la frizione del suo pene nudo ora, contro la mia gamba, il mio fianco per poi fermarsi proprio accanto al mio, sul mio, mi creò un altro scompenso, compreso di mugugno, che si spense dentro la sua bocca. I suoi occhi non erano più verde scuro, ma il loro luccichio si rispecchiò nei miei. Lui continuò a strusciare i nostri corpi insieme mentre sentivo la sua eccitazione crescere e mi ritrovai a pensare che averlo dentro sarebbe stata l'emozione più forte che potessi vivere. Mi baciò lasciandomi il mio sapore in bocca, poi mi mordicchiò la mascella mentre io gli stringevo il corpo, dalla schiena al sedere.  
-Adesso ti porto in Paradiso, Lou, perché è quello il tuo posto.-  
Ma non lo fece subito. Si staccò da me, sentii lo struscio di una carta, il preservativo, e allora mi girai di spalle sul letto, nella posizione canonica tipica, di come avevo sempre fatto sesso, ma non era esattamente quello che aveva in mente lui. Sentii le sue mani su tutto il corpo, fermarsi sul mio sedere e poi risalire lente lungo la schiena, il suo alito sul collo e i suoi bisbigli dolci nell'orecchio, quelle parole così erotiche di quello che era stato il mio desiderio fino a quel momento.  
-Voglio vederti mentre ti sono dentro, girati.-  
Mi baciò il collo, la nuca, sfiorandomi i capelli e in quel momento capii che qualsiasi cosa mi avesse chiesto, l'avrei fatta senza indugio, perché lui era la perfezione e voleva me, il mio corpo e mi stava trattando nella maniera migliore, più di quanto potessi immaginare. Mi girai guardando sempre i suoi specchi verdi, mentre lui mi guidava con la testa sopra al cuscino. Io sdraiato, lui si insinuò tra le mie gambe. Le aprì e mi osservò leccandosi le labbra. Per poco non venni e ancora il bello doveva venire perché guardando anche io la sua erezione, immaginarlo premere dentro di me, mi fece impazzire. Estrasse del lubrificante dal tubetto preso poco prima e mi massaggiò con cura, stimolandomi oltre il limite del normale, con un dito, poi con due, al terzo non ci arrivò. La frizione del suo membro, prima lenta e leggera, mi riempì completamente qualche secondo dopo, ma non si mosse per permettermi di adeguarmi a quell'ingresso ingombrante. Mi inarcai e il mio corpo prese a vibrare nel momento esatto nel quale Harry accelerò il ritmo e scivolammo al suono della pelle contro altra pelle. Stoccate decise, possessive, le sue mani a tenermi fermo il bacino, spinte dentro la carne dei miei fianchi e la voglia, la voglia che non finisse mai, che non smettesse mai di possedermi.  
Urlai.  
Non riuscii più a trattenermi e urlai, quando lui, sempre spingendo, prese a massaggiarmi il membro forte, fortissimo, per farmi venire e così feci, sopra al mio addome senza addominali, ansimando. Lui si abbassò vicino al mio corpo e pretese che aprissi gli occhi.  
-Guardami, Lou, voglio che mi guardi.-  
Mi sforzai di aprire gli occhi per entrare nei suoi, ma era difficile rimanere concentrato quando il suo ritmo si fece più veloce e duro e quando il mio corpo stava fremendo per lui, per l'orgasmo datomi e per quello che gli stavo dando io.  
Un'altra decina di spinte e venne anche lui, ansimando e urlando proprio come me qualche minuto prima. Si sfilò da me alzandosi veloce e buttando via il preservativo. Prese poi dei fazzolettini per pulirsi e si riavvicinò al letto pulendo anche me. Tutto questo mentre io ero rimasto fermo nel letto, nel mio viaggio di ritorno dal Paradiso alla Terra. Tutto questo nella maniera più premurosa che avessi mai vissuto. Si sdraiò al mio fianco e mi osservò mentre si accendeva una sigaretta.  
-Sei stato silenzioso.-  
-Non sapevo cosa dire.-  
-Ti è piaciuto?-  
Arrossii violentemente. Perché voleva sapere se mi era piaciuto quando l'aveva visto bene e con i suoi occhi cosa aveva fatto al mio corpo.  
-Sì...la luce però...-  
Spense la sigaretta senza nemmeno averla finita. Poi si voltò appoggiandosi al suo braccio destro e mi osservò, dalla punta dei piedi fino al viso, fissandomi con la sua testa.  
-Non ti vergognare di me, perché davvero, sei così sexy che ovunque ci troviamo mi viene voglia di appenderti al muro e baciarti.-  
Si avvicinò sovrastandomi e mi baciò dolcemente, come se con quel bacio volesse trasmettermi sicurezza. Mi sciolsi dentro. Non potevo credere di aver appena fatto sesso con Harry, che per la prima volta fu veramente mio, senza riserve, non senza vestiti, ma nudo in maniera totale. E la cosa ancora più sbalorditiva fu che, seppure senza dire molto, lui mi aveva capito alla perfezione, aveva capito la mia avversione per la luce, per essere nudo davanti a lui, la mia paura nell'essere trattato come un poco di buono, come tanti avevano fatto. Invece mi aveva aspettato, mi aveva accudito e Dio se mi era piaciuto.  
Si spense la luce finalmente su quella notte e ci addormentammo abbracciati, questa volta diversa da quando lui dormiva con Zayn, creando i nostri ruoli, sentendo la sua stanchezza e il suo respiro avvolto nelle mie braccia. Fu anche più intimo del sesso, fu come tentare di curarlo, di vedere la sua luce e non solo le sue ombre, che adoravo comunque. La luce nei suoi occhi, quando voleva che lo guardassi, mi ricordò il pomeriggio in camera mia durante la festa di beneficenza. Lo sguardo tra di noi era tutto, era quello che ci legava, molto più delle parole, quasi come i gesti. Perché con gli occhi tutto sembrava più vero e più semplice, anche quando non lo era.  
Quelle ore non le avrei di certo dimenticate, mai, anche se, per inciso, ci avrei provato. Un giorno ci avrei provato aggiungendo quello ad un'altra delle mie sconfitte.  
Un giorno.  
In quel momento solo il Paradiso.  
Solo lui. Con me. In me. Per me.


	17. Meet me halfway.

Louis  
Fu particolare come quella domenica il pranzo con la famiglia mi sembrò rubarmi tempo. Ore, minuti, secondi, istanti da poter passare con lui.  
Avevo lasciato Harry a casa sua, sul letto sfatto e consumato, pieno di noi due, tra lenzuola calde e piumone soffice, la nostra essenza sparsa nell'aria, come se fosse qualcosa di magico, di irreale. Una delle soddisfazioni migliori fu quella di vederlo respirare tranquillo dopo averlo stretto a me per ore. Io invece avevo dormito pochissimo, perché solo la sua presenza mi destabilizzava, perché averlo così vicino mi faceva mancare il fiato e il fatto che lui mi tenesse così stretto, come se si aggrappasse a me e si fidasse di me, mi rese felice, per qualche stupida ragione, ero felice. Non solo perché avevo fatto il sesso migliore della mia vita e nemmeno perché mi aveva trattato come una persona degna di essere guardata negli occhi, ero felice perché iniziavo ad essere convinto che ad Harry importasse di me, forse non come a me importava di lui, ma decisi che quello non era il giorno per pensarci.  
Quando dovetti uscire, lasciandolo sdraiato e solo a dormire ancora, me ne pentii, perché mi colse all'improvviso la paura che uscendo da quella stanza tutto si dissolvesse come una nuvola spumosa trafitta dai raggi del sole. Eppure dovevo andare, come sempre, dovevo tornare a casa, il mio pass “uscite gratis di prigione” era scaduto.  
Attraversai il portone dopo essermi allacciato il cappotto per bene, visto che la mia camicia non possedeva più nemmeno un bottone e telefonai ad El.  
-Ciao Tommo.-  
La sua voce stranamente sveglia per essere solo le undici e mezza di domenica mattina.  
-Come mai già alzata? Mi aspettavo un'imprecazione.-  
-Devo organizzare tre eventi questa settimana. Com'è andata ieri con Harry?-  
Arrossii mentre mi infilai dentro un taxi diretto a casa mia.  
-Bene.-  
-Bene: poteva andare meglio o bene: ho urlato tutta la notte?-  
Scoppiai a ridere cercando parole che potessero ricordarmi delle ore precedenti.  
-Beh, mi ha detto che mi avrebbe portato in paradiso, che quello era il mio posto e diciamo che la visita è stata lunga.-  
-Ti ha detto così? Io mi sarei preoccupata, cioè sembra una promessa di morte!-  
Rise a squarcia gola per qualche secondo e anche se quella frase poteva sembrare ridicola estrapolata dal contesto, mi era rimasta impressa, scritta a forza nei miei neuroni cerebrali.  
-El è stato stupendo, seriamente. Lui mi ha capito, l'abbiamo fatto su un letto e mi ha guardato negli occhi tutto il tempo.-  
-Fantastico. I dettagli raccontameli solo quando farete roba più spinta, ti devo insegnare qualcosa?-  
-No!!! Sono a posto così, grazie.-  
Ridemmo ancora, come sempre con lei. Il nostro umorismo era esclusivo, le volevo così bene che seriamente, stavo pensando di lasciarla libera, di rompere con lei, ma poi le apparenze come le avrei salvate? E cosa ancora più importante: se ci fossimo lasciati, non saremmo più potuti uscire in pubblico, perché due fidanzati che si lasciano, non lo fanno, nemmeno se migliori amici. Interruppe lei i miei pensieri scollegati sui pro e i contro delle mie ipotetiche scelte.  
-Ieri sera Liam mi ha voluto accompagnare a casa e mi sembra che ci abbia provato.-  
-Cosa?!?!?-  
Quell'affermazione colpì dritta dritta la mia testa rompendola a metà. Ok, lui sapeva che El era la mia copertura, ma provarci non era esattamente il caso.  
-Niente di ché, Lou, davvero. Cioè ha flirtato un po', ma non si è spinto oltre.-  
-Ok. Ci penso io a Liam. El, sono arrivato dai miei. Ti scrivo dopo. Bacio.-  
-Ciao Lou Lou.-

Il pranzo fu come al solito: noioso, in forma di interrogatorio, un monologo di mio padre sulle cose che dovevo fare durante il tirocinio e mia madre che diceva alle gemelle di mangiare il pesce perché faceva bene. Già. L'ansia per quel dannato stage nell'impresa di mio padre, quel grosso, enorme edificio in centro, con tutti i suoi dipendenti, tutti i suoi fascicoli e mio padre ogni santissimo giorno. Sarei morto, dopo tre giorni mi sarei buttato giù dalla finestra dell'attico, ne ero certo. Per fortuna riuscii a liquidarmi velocemente dopo il pranzo affermando la solita scusa dello studiare che, visti i miei voti, i miei genitori credevano fosse vera.  
Arrivato alla Confraternita mi misi a lavorare sulle bozze dei miei disegni da consegnare quel venerdì. Cominciai da Dean, pensando al suo coraggio nell'accettare se stesso, la parte di sé che era rimasta e che voleva vivere. Lo finii velocemente perché quella persona forse non lo immaginava nemmeno quanto mi aveva aiutato. Quindi, cercando di seguire le sue indicazioni, passai al barbone con il violino e mi immaginai il momento esatto in cui Harry l'aveva visto e mi aveva parlato di lui, cercai di vederlo attraverso i suoi occhi, attraverso gli occhi di un ragazzo arrivato a New York da poco e attratto da quel suono cosi allegro, mentre lui dentro era triste. L'abisso in cui viveva Harry si poteva scorgere in ogni piccolo particolare: dallo sguardo molte volte assente, dalle parole ricercate per esprimere un discorso, dai gesti in contrapposizione, alle volte gentili altre ruvidi. Ma alla fine, mi ritrovai a disegnare nuovamente lui, come l'avevo lasciato nel suo letto, le gambe nude scoperte, al mio posto un cuscino, i capelli che scombinati ricadevano in boccoli confusi e gli coprivano la fronte e gli occhi quasi completamente. Fu dopo aver tracciato molte linee che mi arrivò un messaggio di Liam che mi chiedeva se volessi bere qualcosa al Fantom mezz'ora dopo. Risposi di sì, tanto dovevo anche parlargli di El e l'idea di rivedere Harry aveva già occupato il novantanove percento dei miei pensieri.

Arrivai al locale semivuoto un po' prima delle cinque. Zayn e Harry non c'erano ancora, avevano il turno serale, come quasi sempre. Mi accomodai e ordinai un the caldo, visto che il clima di fine novembre non prometteva niente di buono. Estrassi ancora il blocco per finire di lavorare al mio nuovo disegno di Harry scoprendo che farlo in un luogo pubblico non era poi così difficile sopratutto perché in quella stanza potevo immaginarlo passare tra i tavoli, servire da bere, pulire oppure scherzare con Zayn. Ero immerso nei particolari, partendo dalle gambe affusolate e decisamente sottili per un ragazzo, la curva della schiena mentre le braccia tenevano il cuscino, le labbra ricurve, ma serene, non imbronciate ed ogni boccolo, ogni piccolo riccio che mi sarebbe piaciuto toccare con le dita, districare ed annusare, come la notte prima, quando l'odore dolce di zucchero filato dei suoi capelli bagnati mi aveva invaso le narici. Cercando di evitare pensieri più sconci, mi ritrovai proprio a pensare al suo corpo perfetto sopra al mio, alla sua sicurezza nel volermi dare piacere e alla mia insicurezza totale. Era stato lui l'intraprendente, era stato lui quello a darmi piacere per primo, io non sapevo nemmeno da dove cominciare in realtà, non perché non lo sapessi, non ero mica un verginello, ma perché farlo con lui era stato diverso, lui era diverso.  
-Bello questo disegno. Hai molto talento.-  
Fui strappato dai ricordi e riportato alla realtà come se avessi aperto gli occhi dopo un incubo interminabile e cruento. Quella voce apparteneva ad un ragazzo sulla trentina, capelli scombinati, abbastanza alto e magro di corporatura. Il suo tono gentile non mi aveva spaventato perché ero certo di non averlo mai visto e che non fosse uno studente universitario.  
-Grazie, troppo gentile.-  
-Ne hai altri? Posso vederli?-  
Rimasi sorpreso che uno sconosciuto fosse interessato ad osservare i miei disegni così come rimasi sorpreso da me stesso perché avevo voglia di farglieli vedere, voglia di ricevere un parere altrui, di liberarmi anche solo per qualche minuto da una zavorra pesantissima ed essere Louis lo studente d'arte.  
-Sì, sono solo quelli che ho nel blocco.-  
Allora si accomodò vicino a me, sorridendo mentre io facevo vedere ad un estraneo una delle cose più intime che possedessi.  
Iniziò a sfogliare. I primi erano nature morte fatte in classe, poi modelle sempre delle lezioni del professor Russel, fino ad arrivare al primo disegno di Harry, il suo corpo nudo, il suo viso, anzi molti esemplari del suo viso, poi le rondini, ancora Harry nudo, poi gli ultimi, fino a quello che stavo disegnando poco prima.  
-Sono veramente belli, ami particolarmente questo soggetto, è ovunque.-  
Arrossii, pensando quanto fossi geloso nel condividere le immagini di Harry con qualcuno, con uno sconosciuto che non smetteva di fissarlo nella carta, quasi ad incenerirla con solo lo sguardo. Allora faceva quell'effetto a tutti, non solo a me.  
-L'ho conosciuto ad una lezione di arte, faceva il modello.-  
-E' il tuo fidanzato?-  
Fidanzato? No, lui non lo era, non poteva esserlo, non lo sarebbe voluto essere, la sua anima libera non era pronta ad incatenarsi. Quello che avrei voluto io, era irrilevante. Vedendo che mi aveva colto alla sprovvista, decise di porvi rimedio.  
-Non volevo ficcanasare, ma la maniera in cui lo disegni, mi indica intimità.-  
-Beh, mi piace molto, tutto qui.-  
-Ok, dai ti lascio a lui allora. Penso che ci rivedremo, prima o poi. Ciao.-  
Si dileguò prima che potessi sapere che so, il suo nome o qualsiasi altra cosa. Pochi minuti dopo entrò Liam dalla porta principale. Il viso sempre leggermente contratto e l'aria di chi ha qualche problema.  
-Ciao amico.-  
-Ciao, come va?-  
-Tutto ok, prendo da bere e arrivo.-  
Si allontanò per poi, pochi secondi dopo tornare con una birra. Era vestito bene Liam e a guardarlo, nessuno poteva dire che fosse brutto, anzi era proprio uno di quelli che se voleva, trovava sempre da rimorchiare. Ed era per quello che non capivo proprio il provarci con El, tra tutte proprio lei.  
-Com'è andata poi ieri sera?-  
-Non vuoi davvero saperlo, Liam, non vuoi sapere di me e Harry.-  
-Invece mi interessa di te e non sono convinto che quello lì sia del tutto a posto.-  
Lo guardai con aria interrogativa. Ok, Harry non era il tipico ragazzo senza problemi, ma non significava che fosse un delinquente o un maniaco.  
-Harry è a posto, davvero, va tutto bene. Piuttosto mi ha detto El che ieri sera...-  
-Ci ho provato con lei.-  
-Non è una cosa normale Liam provarci con la mia fidanzata.-  
-Ma non è la tua fidanzata.-  
-E' come se lo fosse e poi è la mia migliore amica e...Se qualcuno vi avesse visto? Non è che tu abbia problemi a trovare qualcuna Liam, perché lei?-  
Bevve quasi la metà della birra poi abbassò lo sguardo non incontrando il mio, in imbarazzo dopo l'ammissione dell'evidenza.  
-Mi dispiace Lou, non credevo nemmeno che ci stesse e poi è un momento un po' così.-  
Gli appoggiai una mano sulla spalla e cercai di consolarlo senza sapere nemmeno per cosa fosse giù di morale. Ero partito all'attacco, mi ero trovato in difesa. Proprio mentre le mie mani si sfregarono contro il corpo di Liam che Harry entrò dalla porta insieme a Zayn, entrambi lanciandomi un'occhiataccia senza precedenti. Lo capii dal fatto che Harry nemmeno mi salutò che qualcosa non andava bene, ma non sapevo cosa ed entrai in paranoia. Che diavolo aveva Harry contro di me? Dopo la sera precedente, dopo il sesso? Che avesse già cambiato idea?  
-Devo parlare con Harry, comunque tu lo sai che per qualsiasi cosa, io ci sono, ok? Torno subito.-  
Lo lasciai lì e mi avvicinai al bancone deciso a capire cosa fosse successo e il perché di quel atteggiamento così freddo. Non gli lasciai nemmeno il tempo di cambiarsi che, non appena uscì dallo spogliatoio sul retro vicino al bagno, lo bloccai per un braccio.  
-Cos'hai Harry?-  
Si fermò glaciale e mi osservò come se non capisse.  
-Cos'ho io? Cos'hai tu!-  
Gli presi la mano questa volta, più delicatamente visto che nessuno si trovava in quella zona del bar e rientrammo nello spogliatoio dopo che aprii la porta e la richiusi alle mie spalle. Harry, vestito di nero e grigio, rimase immobile di fronte a me aspettando che parlassi, mentre io aspettavo che lui dicesse il perché del suo cambiamento d'umore. Visto che non parlava, iniziai.  
-Harry non capisco cosa sia successo, davvero.-  
Allora lui scoppiò a ridere, allentando la tensione.  
-Non ti è saltato in mente, Lou, che forse quando mi sono alzato e tu non c'eri, posso aver pensato che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava? Tipo, che so, che te ne fossi andato per qualche motivo? Senza un messaggio o un foglietto. Puff sei scomparso.-  
Merda. Aveva ragione lui. Ero così su di giri che, visto che non volevo svegliarlo, non mi sono nemmeno preoccupato di scrivergli un messaggio.  
-Me ne sono andato perché avevo il pranzo della domenica a casa e non volevo svegliarti. Però hai ragione, cioè potevo scriverti. Scusa.-  
Il suo viso stupendo si addolcì immediatamente e si allargò in un sorriso enorme prima di avvicinarsi e abbracciarmi talmente stretto che mi sentii su di giri subito, un tocco, la sua magia, il suo incantesimo ed ero k.o mentre mi sussurrava all'orecchio.  
-Non mi piace dormire da solo. Non mi piace svegliarmi e non trovare chi c'era con me quando mi sono addormentato. Ho pensato che fosse colpa mia...-  
Lo baciai interrompendolo, subito con impeto, appoggiando le mia mani sui suoi fianchi sottili e aderendo, se possibile, ancora di più al suo corpo, al suo bacino, muovendo la mia lingua dentro la sua bocca per poi succhiare avidamente il suo labbro inferiore e mordicchiarlo e desiderarlo e volerlo ancora, come poche ore prima, come lo avrei voluto sempre. Perché volere Harry era semplice per me, semplice come lo erano diventate, dopo il mio esame, le funzioni analitiche, semplice come disegnarlo, la mia ispirazione, il mio centro.  
Presi aria e mi bloccai per un secondo.  
-Non me ne sono andato per colpa tua, anzi è tutto il giorno che penso a ieri...-  
Mi accarezzò il viso in maniera dolce, appoggiando la mano calda alla base del collo e scatenando in me altri brividi, come se quelli del bacio e del ricordo della nottata insieme non bastassero. E le parole mi uscirono lievi, come se dovessero farlo.  
-Ti ho guardato dormire per un po' e sembravi tranquillo.-  
Lui continuò ad accarezzarmi e a guardarmi, con quei cristalli verdi, specchi nei quali affondare e morire sarebbe stato stupendo.  
-E' lo schifo che ho dentro... alle volte esce e non riesco a controllarlo, altre volte lo sento di meno, come quando sento te, ad esempio.-  
Mi baciò lieve di nuovo, questa volta con gli occhi di chi si sentiva in colpa ed io rinunciai a capire quel suo sentimento quella volta, perché nella durezza delle parole, nel loro essere cruente e vive, mi sembrarono giuste, avvolgenti, reali. Tutto in lui urlava “salvami, aggiustami, sono qui, voglio farcela”. Bisognava solo che lo dicesse e che si facesse curare, io l'avrei fatto come lui mi avrebbe insegnato a vivere.  
-Andiamo di là, devo lavorare, principino.-  
La seconda volta e sapevo già che sarebbe diventato il mio soprannome. Oltre a stalker, ma il primo era decisamente migliore.

Zayn  
Mi calai uno shot, giusto per il gusto di sentire bruciare l'aria al primo impatto con lo stomaco. Pensavo che vederli insieme, vedergli prendere il mio posto, lentamente, a piccoli passi come quelli delle formiche, sarebbe stato meno doloroso, invece era una merda, una cazzo di merda.  
Servii da bere in silenzio, non mi andava di flirtare con l'ennesima ragazza, non mi andava di farmela o di sorridere, ravvivando il ciuffo e strascicando qualche parola, qualche frase studiata apposta per fare effetto, ripetendo quei gesti meccanici usurati. Questi giochetti con Harry non avevano mai funzionato, nemmeno all'inizio, quando portarmelo a letto era stato il mio unico pensiero, una sfida che avevo vinto, ma che non era rimasta tale. Perché l'amore, quello vero, era nato dopo, dopo quelle mille serate insieme, le notti a dividere il sonno, gli incubi, l'aria, il calore, i segreti, le inquietudini. Avevamo condiviso ogni cosa e adesso sentivo tutto sgretolarsi, sciogliersi per poi liquefarsi dentro i miei polmoni, come tutto il fumo che li attraversava ogni giorno e ogni notte che non c'era, che mancava come l'aria, come l'abitudine di averlo accanto. Mancava ed era spaventoso come il vuoto della sua assenza non la volesse smettere nemmeno con lui a due passi. Era diverso ora.  
Nella mia vita irrequieta, fatta di cazzate ed errori, Harry era diventato un punto fisso, una costante, era come quelle ali di cera da salvare prima che si sciolgano al sole. Fragile e duro, triste e sorridente, distaccato e amorevole, lui era fatto di contrari, di tutte quelle sfumature che lo rendevano il ragazzo che era. Poco importava se lo avevo salvato molte volte da cose più grandi di lui, se lo avevo stretto a me per ricordargli che per me era importante. Non ero riuscito ad aiutarlo nella maniera giusta, non come stava facendo Louis perlomeno e questo era il mio più grande rimorso. Non ero stato all'altezza del mio compito, di quell'unica cosa importante da fare, da portare a termine in una vita piena di fallimenti. Non ero riuscito a salvarlo da se stesso. Io, che avevo tutto quello che volevo, in quel momento stavo perdendo quello che più avevo tenuto stretto, al riparo dagli occhi estranei, un congiunto di me e lui, di noi, solo noi, sempre.  
Liam si avvicinò al bancone, come se vedere la sua faccia fosse quello che ci voleva. Gli “amici” lasciati ad aspettare mentre i due parlavano nel ripostiglio.  
-Hai una brutta cera, amico.-  
Dentro di me pensai di prenderlo a sberle. Io non ero suo amico, lui era l'incarnazione di quello che più odiavo in quei ragazzi, anzi lui era di più. Era l'ipocrita che aveva uno o più amici gay e li sfotteva come se fosse normale.  
-Non siamo amici noi due.-  
-Beh, siamo amici dei due lì dentro, no?-  
Mi versai un altro bicchierino e lo bevvi, osservando Liam e il suo tentativo patetico di parlare con me. Che cazzo voleva? Quando stavo di merda era sempre in giro e sembrava accorgersene. Quel fottuto quasi avvocato da due soldi.  
-Non fare finta di voler essere amichevole, le bugie fanno puzza, Liam.-  
-Oh, è che mi piace osservare quanto ti rode vederli insieme, quanto tu sia incazzato nel vedere il tuo compagno di scopate farsela con un altro.-  
Mi misi a ridere tra me e me, soffocando un'imprecazione perché, anche non conoscendo tutti i fatti, aveva quasi centrato il punto. Quasi. Ci tenevo a sottolinearlo, appoggiandomi al bancone e osservando lui che osservava la mia reazione ed ascoltava le mie parole fin troppo interessato.  
-Harry non è una scopata, lui per me è quello che nemmeno puoi immaginare e che probabilmente nemmeno avrai mai nella tua vita.-  
-Sarà, ma forse ha capito anche lui che sei una puttana e che non ne vale la pena.-  
Ero convinto che stronzi si diventasse, ma il livello della sua bastardaggine si avvicinava molto al massimo consentito. Sapeva dove colpire e stranamente colpiva bene, ganci dritti allo stomaco e colpi al naso, quelli che facevano più male e io lo sapevo, con il passato di Harry ero diventato esperto in pugni e calci. Non gli risposi, non ne trovai la forza quella volta, perché puttana mi ci avevano già chiamato, perché essere bisessuale non era un'etichetta che amavo ostentare. Mi sarebbe piaciuto tanto staccarla con le unghie dal mio corpo, perché con chi facessi sesso erano problemi miei, chi mi piacesse anche. Due volte mi ero innamorato nella vita, la prima una ragazza bionda che mi aveva tradito dopo sette mesi, la seconda volta era ancora in corso e, in qualche modo a me del tutto sconosciuto, era impossibile disinnamorarmi di lui, sebbene la nostra non fosse una relazione amorosa. Donne o uomini, avevo imparato che non era importante, non quando si trattava di amore, ma quando mi ritrovavo a farlo con qualcuna di mai visto e del quale non mi interessava niente, era facile pensare di essere vuoto e affogare nella voragine del “non sentire”, sfogandomi nel sesso. E poi tornare a dormire tra le braccia di Harry.  
Io ero un giocattolo sessuale, usato per quello, da tutti quelli che lo sapevano, perché come mi aveva chiamato Liam, ero una puttana senza sentimenti. Nessuno sapeva il perché io non andassi più con ragazzi da molto tempo, nessuno sapeva che l'ultimo con cui ero stato era Harry perché non riuscivo a fare sesso con un uomo mentre ero innamorato di un altro, sarebbe stato come tradirlo, tradire quello che c'era tra di noi e lui non meritava questo, no, non altro dolore, avrei sopportato io. A me questo tipo di dolore non faceva male, era normale.  
Mi persi nei miei pensieri fino a quasi le due, senza spiccicare parola, essendo rassicurato solo dal fatto che Harry aveva confermato il nostro appuntamento di quella sera a Louis, ovvero sarebbe venuto a casa mia.

Arrivati finalmente nel mio appartamento, stanchi dopo una giornata impegnativa, ci sdraiammo sul divano tra una canna, un po' di musica e una birra, come altre milioni di volte avevamo fatto nella nostra convivenza precedente. Eppure quella volta tutto aveva un sapore diverso, non che la birra fosse più amara o il fumo più pesante, era solo la mia sensazione di lui che scappava da me. Sapere che quello che stavo facendo non fosse normale o giusto era un conto, vederlo allontanarsi un altro. Ma se lui non aveva più bisogno di me, chi ero io per obbligarlo a restare? La nostra soglia tra amicizia e amore era sottile, un ciglio sdrucciolevole di una strada non asfaltata di montagna.  
-Sono contento che provi a parlare con Liam e con Louis.-  
-Liam è una merda.-  
Il fumo biancastro fuoriuscì senza far rumore. Respirai di nuovo e parlai.  
-Stai bene con lo stalker. È una cosa positiva, no?-  
Lo capii dai suoi occhi verdi, dal sorriso appena accennato dopo averlo nominato che Louis era salutare per lui, normale, tutto l'opposto di quello che ero io, dell'influenza malsana che malgrado tutto, esercitavo su di lui.  
-Guarda il mondo con gli occhi di un bambino spaurito. Ha visto così poco delle schifezze del mondo che mi sembra ingiusto essere proprio io a fargliele vedere.-  
-Non è così ingenuo come credi tu Harry e non puoi salvare gli altri se prima non salvi te stesso.-  
Questa frase potevo prenderla ad esempio io. Mi riusciva facile aiutare gli altri, ma mai nessuno aveva aiutato me ed Harry lo sapeva, nel suo tanto proclamato egoismo, lo sapeva, ma non osavo chiedere a lui, non era nel mio carattere chiedere per me, mi accontentavo di quelle briciole che mi dava e che per molto tempo erano state il mio pasto preferito. Forse era arrivato il momento di non accontentarmi più, forse il distacco era necessario, ma nella mia testa il dolore non diminuiva, nemmeno pensando razionalmente. Harry era stato mio e adesso non poteva più esserlo.  
Mi alzai di scatto, più nervoso del solito, pensando ancora alle parole di Liam, alla mezza verità che mi aveva colpito nel petto, senza pretese, nata solo per ferire.  
-Vado a letto, tu fai come vuoi.-  
Mi avviai verso la stanza, lasciando la porta aperta, l'unico spiraglio di speranza. Mi spogliai mettendomi una maglietta e volendo disperatamente che quelle lacrime che minacciavano di uscire senza essere state chiamate, rimanessero al loro posto. Mi sdraiai da solo nel letto freddo. Fu strano perché lui era lì, vicino a me, eppure non era c'era più, stava scomparendo pezzo dopo pezzo, corpo e mente senza che potessi arrestare la sua dipartita. Forse era solo un impressione, forse era solo qualcosa che doveva accadere, senza necessariamente segnare la nostra fine.  
Mi strinsi nel petto, per consolarmi da solo, avrei dovuto imparare velocemente come fare adesso che tutto stava crollando, adesso che sarei rimasto con i miei casini, a tentare di risolverli o a farmi schiacciare da essi.  
Poi sentii le sue braccia fresche come una volta stringermi senza riserve, attirarmi a lui con quella dolcezza che aveva sempre, accarezzarmi il viso mentre mi adagiavo sul suo petto nudo. Il suo respiro nei miei capelli come se fosse l'ultimo.  
-Non piangere, per favore.-  
Fu solo quando disse quelle parole che mi accorsi delle copiose lacrime calde che mi rigavano il viso, non sapendo nemmeno per quale ragione stessero sgorgando o forse era proprio perché erano troppe le ragioni, talmente troppe da rimanere taciute, in una stanza che era ora non fosse più nostra.  
Accennai un mezzo sorriso prima di addormentarmi, perché sembrava una fine, una gloriosa e coerente fine che ebbe il colore, il sapore e l'odore di un addio.


	18. Sweet nothing.

Louis  
Svegliarsi tra le sue lenzuola chiare, con le sue braccia nude attorno al mio torace, le sue gambe esili attorcigliate nelle mie e i suoi capelli profumati sotto il mento, era e sarebbe sempre stata la sensazione migliore del mondo, forse migliore anche del sesso, che di certo quella notte non era mancato.  
Chiudendo gli occhi, in quel tepore emanato da noi, con i respiri sincronizzati e i gemiti soffocati tra le labbra morse, potevo ancora sentirli quei brividi che dalla base della colonna vertebrale si erano espansi in tutto il corpo, potevo ancora sentire la sua voglia crescere ed invadermi, come se fossimo un tutt'uno, la sua bocca sulla mia a reclamarmi, il suo respiro affannoso e i miei pensieri lussuriosi, il suo corpo perfetto a sovrastare il mio, le sue mani a cingermi i fianchi e le mie a spingerlo vicino, più vicino, sotto la pelle, mentre la sua saliva tracciava disegni immaginari in ogni parte di me. I suoi occhi dentro ai miei, tutto lui dentro me, scatenando qualcosa di indefinito, di prezioso, di immenso, come se fosse essenziale stare così, uniti.  
Ancora e ancora e ancora.  
Impossibile saziarsi di Harry. Potevo sentirmi appagato, soddisfatto, perfino sfinito, ma di lui, del suo tocco che stava imparando a conoscermi, delicato, che mi sfiorava con precisione chirurgica e che pretendeva da me ogni cosa, senza vergogna, non ne avrei mai avuto abbastanza.  
Riaprii gli occhi e lui si mosse appena, mentre io continuavo a sfiorargli il braccio avanti e indietro, quello del taglio che rendeva il suo polso diverso, vissuto. Tocchi leggeri che sembravano piacergli, che gli facevano fare le fusa come un gatto, come se fossimo bloccati sotto la neve che cadeva leggera, sospesi in quel tempo indefinito di sconfinato silenzio, senza macchie apparenti. Suono calmo.  
-Se tu continuassi per sempre, non ti fermerei.-  
Mi scappò un sorriso a quella frase detta sottovoce con la tonalità di chi è ancora assonnato e dolcemente cullato. Da me. Perché era da quando avevo scoperto del suo dolore che volevo farmene carico anche io, alleviare il suo cuore e la sua mente, allontanare i suoi demoni passati e farlo stare bene. Cullarlo e farlo sorridere, sempre, ogni minuto della sua vita perché se lo meritava, facendogli dimenticare il dolore, non permettendo a nessun altro di crearne ancora. Volevo fondere la mia fragilità con la sua e renderla forza, un temporale in grado di bastare per entrambi.  
Lui per tutta risposta, come se leggesse la mente o fosse un piccolo tarlo dentro al mio cervello, mi baciò il petto, scostandosi leggermente per poi mostrarmi una delle sue fossette, mentre il battito del mio cuore, senza via di scampo, perdeva un colpo per sempre, lì, in quel momento così perfetto da sembrarmi surreale, in quella casa così piccola per contenere entrambi, ma che ci ospitava tacitamente.  
-Non sei andato a lezione.-  
Disse mentre continuava a baciarmi il corpo fresco: piccoli tocchi umidi, perfetti, fino alla bocca, adagiandovi poi le sue labbra voluttuose e sensuali, sfiorandomi appena mentre io facevo cenno di no con la testa. Allora, come ad accettare una sfida che sapevo di perdere, mi feci avanti e lo baciai con più passione, afferrandogli il labbro inferiore e tirando un po' di più, per poi spostare l'attenzione sul suo fondo schiena, spingendomelo addosso, sentendo la sua erezione mattutina sopra la mia. E fui soddisfatto di come il suo corpo fosse pronto per me, perfino sorpreso per la reazione fisica che suscitavo su di Harry.  
Lui rise di nuovo e mi convinsi che il suono della sua risata fosse la mia musica preferita.  
-Te la faccio io una lezione.-  
-Anatomia?-  
Rise ancora. Mi stavo sciogliendo con lui, stavo trovando il coraggio di essere me stesso, comprese le battute che in genere riservavo solo ad El.  
-No.-  
Si staccò da me per rotolare vicino al comodino destro sporgendosi per rovistare tra i suoi libri, preparandosi a condividere qualcosa di importante, qualcosa di suo, di privato. Qualche libro gli cadde, ma non se ne preoccupò minimamente, continuando a cercare. Alla fine, con uno dei suoi tomi in mano, si sedette sul letto, nudo e disinibito come al solito e per qualche secondo contemplai la curvatura decisa della sua schiena e il rigonfiamento delle sue spalle muscolose. Sfogliò qualche pagina mentre io mi sdraiavo a mia volta con il viso rivolto verso di lui, per ascoltarlo.  
Ed ascoltai, era impossibile non farlo, ascoltai quelle parole facendole mie, quando in realtà erano sue. Mi concentrai sul movimento delle sue labbra e respirai forte le onde sonore provenienti dal suo respiro.  
-Appena seppi, solamente, che esistevo  
e che avrei potuto essere, continuare,  
ebbi paura di ciò, della vita,  
desiderai che non mi vedessero,  
che non si conoscesse la mia esistenza.  
Divenni magro, pallido, assente,  
non volli parlare perché non potessero  
riconoscere la mia voce, non volli vedere  
perché non mi vedessero,  
camminando, mi strinsi contro il muro  
come un'ombra che scivola via.  
Mi sarei vestito  
di tegole rosse, di fumo,  
per restare lì, ma invisibile,  
essere presente in tutto, ma lungi,  
conservare la mia identità oscura,  
legata al ritmo della primavera.- **

Mentre leggeva questa poesia vidi il suo viso illuminarsi, per poi spegnersi poco alla volta. Il tono della voce perfetto nella sua recitazione, il respiro regolare, come se Harry conoscesse quello che stava dicendo, l'avesse vissuto e, in fondo, in qualcuna di quelle frasi potevo scorgere anche me stesso, io che amavo camminare in mezzo alla folla, fingendo di essere un fantasma.  
Rimasi sbalordito dalla sua capacità di capirmi e di diventare così, all'improvviso, diverso da tutti i semplici ragazzi, perché lui non era né semplice, né un ragazzo. Lui faceva parte della manifestazione artistica più alta e sentita, lui era dolore, nero e profondo e poi luce, tra risa e pianto, tra aria e catrame.  
-E' di Neruda, una delle mie preferite.-  
-Parla di te.-  
-Parla anche di te... Parla a chi vuole ascoltare.-  
Mi appoggiai al letto mentre riflettevo ancora sulle parole appena sentite. Era vero, avevo appena iniziato a vivere eppure avevo paura della vita, del dolore e della sofferenza. Dentro alle quattro mura strette del mio segreto, avevo voluto per anni essere invisibile come un vetro, non come un più citato cristallo, perché il cristallo avrebbe fatto troppa luce, mentre io stavo bene all'ombra. Harry buttò il libro a terra e si avvicinò al mio corpo con sguardo bramoso. Mi accarezzò le gambe partendo dai polpacci, centimetro dopo centimetro, risalì improvvisando un massaggio sensuale sul mio sedere, dove si soffermò più del dovuto, solo per farmi impazzire. Mi baciò la sfera destra e, proprio mentre stavo per inarcare la schiena, la morse prepotentemente e mi scappò un “ahi” rumoroso. Lui rise ancora.  
-Abituatici ai miei morsi, perché è il tuo culo che mi istiga! Adesso facciamo colazione, dai!-  
Si chinò a raccogliere le mie e le sue di mutande e me le gettò addosso per poi scomparire in cucina.  
______

Quella sera Harry e Zayn non dovevano lavorare ed essendo giovedì, ci organizzammo per andare allo Shiver. Avevo invitato sia El che Liam, quest'ultimo solo perché tornato in confraternita, aveva origliato la conversazione con la ragazza e si era autoinvitato. Oltre a noi tre, ci sarebbero stati anche Harry, Zayn, Brit e Dana, come in un dejavù di qualche mese prima. Pensare che dopo quella serata strana potessi trovarmi in quella posizione con Harry, mi fece pensare al fatto che per una volta nella mia vita, avevo preso quello che volevo. Quella settimana passata insieme a lui, straordinaria e piena di sesso, tra pizza, birra e musica, era stata in assoluto la più intensa mai vissuta.  
Ci trovammo davanti al locale alle undici. Io arrivai insieme a Liam con un taxi dopo essere passati a prendere El. Gli altri erano già lì. Nell'aria un leggero velo di imbarazzo. Ci avvicinammo al gruppo per entrare e tutti ci accolsero rumorosi, sopratutto le ragazze con El, mentre Harry mi si parò di fronte, annullando le distanze e baciandomi lì, alle porte del locale super affollato, tirandomi per il cappotto e facendo sì che lo stormo di farfalle nel mio stomaco iniziasse a sbattere le ali così velocemente da farmi girare la testa. Dopo di ché si stacco trascinandomi dentro, senza preoccuparsi degli altri. In quel luogo dove non mi vergognavo di essere gay, ma mi sentivo anche un po' fuori posto, adoravo la maniera protettiva con cui mi trattava, le attenzioni che rivolgeva solo a me e la gelosia.  
-Se non la smettono di guardarti il culo giuro che li picchio tutti.-  
Disse mentre ci avvicinavamo al nostro tavolo riservato.  
-Sono i jeans Harry...e poi guardano anche te, solo che non te ne accorgi.-  
Io me ne accorgevo invece e guardarlo era più facile che guardare il mio sedere, così provocante nel suo stile, con quella maglietta stretta che metteva in evidenza le braccia e il collo. Avrei scommesso qualsiasi cosa che tutti i gay passivi di quel locale si sarebbero fatti fare tutto da Harry ed ero sicuro della scommessa perché io ero uno di quelli.  
Ci sedemmo vicini e gli altri arrivarono subito dopo di noi, mentre le ragazze, dopo aver appoggiato le borse nei divanetti, andarono in pista a scatenarsi. Zayn arrivò con un vassoio con tre caraffe di mojito e si servì subito, guardando in malo modo Liam, che di tutto punto prese a parlare con me.  
-Non sei venuto a lezione questa settimana.-  
-No. Ho avuto da fare, ma domani devo andare a consegnare gli elaborati al prof Russel.-  
-Sei già andato in segreteria a firmare tutte le scartoffie per il tirocinio?-  
Cazzo! Quella settimana non avevo fatto completamente niente se non stare con Harry, non avevo pensato a nessun documento. Questo significava che la mattina dopo mi sarei dovuto svegliare presto per andare a fare un'interminabile fila prima di consegnare i disegni al professore senza seguire la sua lezione precedente.  
-Basta parlare di roba seria, divertitevi! Merda, avete vent'anni!-  
L'inno alla gioia di Zayn fece sorridere Harry che decise di scolarsi tutto il bicchiere e versarsene un altro, brindando in lontananza con Zayn. Sembrava che le cose tra di loro andassero meglio. Harry mi aveva detto che avevano parlato la domenica che si erano visti, ma non chiesi di cosa e nemmeno lui me lo disse. Sembravano come ai vecchi tempi, con l'eccezione del fatto che adesso c'ero io e non si toccavano più come se fossero gli unici presenti sulla faccia della terra. E non dormivano più insieme.  
-Balliamo?-  
Annuii, lasciando Liam da solo al tavolo. In realtà non sapevo nemmeno perché si era invitato, sospettavo per El, ma non stava andando benissimo visto che lei non lo aveva calcolato di striscio. Seguii Harry che tra la folla si ritagliò uno spazio tutto per noi. Iniziammo a muoverci a tempo di quella musica spacca timpani. Euforico dopo solo due drink, il suo corpo si strinse al mio, toccandolo, sfiorandolo, ricercandolo come se il contatto reciproco fosse importante per lui, più importante di ogni cosa.  
-Sciogliti un po' principino.-  
Me lo sussurrò all'orecchio prima di addentarmi il lobo, sfregare i suoi denti lungo la mascella e baciarmi prepotentemente. Si avvinghiò a me, tirandomi per i fianchi mentre con la lingua mi spiegava a chi appartenesse quella bocca, chi avesse il diritto di succhiarla e di riempirla ed io avvampai, diventando ancora più rosso quando le sue mani scesero entrambe sul mio sedere, stringendolo, come a segnalare a tutti di non guardarlo nemmeno, che solo quelle mani potevano toccarlo. Non seppi mai se quei gesti corrispondevano a quello che stavo pensando io di lui, perché Harry non me lo disse direttamente, ma volli interpretarlo così, era decisamente piacevole pensarlo. E mentre lui continuava a baciarmi senza sosta, respiro contro respiro, le mie mani sotto la sua maglietta, nel caldo velo di sudore della sua schiena, il mondo intorno a noi sembrò esplodere all'interno di quella bolla di musica e di voci e di corpi. Mi sentii euforico, mi dimenticai ogni singola cosa, guidato da lui e capii che ci ero caduto con tutte le scarpe, che mi sarei perso dentro ai suoi occhi verdi, morendo per il suo tocco, respirando il suo odore e bramando la sua bocca, come in quel momento e per sempre.

Zayn  
Quella sera decisi di dimenticare ogni cosa. Ero partito con quel presupposto ed ero deciso a farcela. Non importava niente, dovevo solo non toccare Harry, non comportarmi come se ci appartenessimo, come se sapessi tutto di lui e focalizzarmi su di me, per una volta mettermi al primo posto.  
Dovevo scopare quella notte, dovevo farlo ed oscurare tutto come facevo sempre, come al cinema, all'inizio di un film, solo che il film della mia vita era uno di quelli che iniziava come una commedia per poi rivelarsi un dramma bello e buono. Ma non ero uno di quelli che rimuginava sulle cose, che si lamentava sempre, no. C'era chi era messo peggio di me, c'era chi non aveva una famiglia, c'era chi non aveva mai amato e c'era chi non aveva mai conosciuto la gioia di aiutare qualcuno. Io queste cose le avevo, almeno queste, ed un lavoro, un tetto sopra la testa e dei soldi in tasca. Vedere il bicchiere mezzo pieno non lo avrebbe mai reso del tutto pieno, di questo ne ero consapevole, ma anche una goccia sarebbe bastata, una misera goccia incapace di dissetare, incapace di esistere da sola, un po' come me.  
Quando un'amica di Brit, certa Hannah, si avvicinò al tavolo, non mi feci cogliere impreparato. L'occasione mi si era servita davanti e l'avevo colta, solo che insieme a me qualcun altro era interessato. La ragazza, bionda e dai grandi occhi scuri insieme a curve niente male, sinuosa e con fare sensuale, invitò contemporaneamente me e Liam a ballare. Cosa avesse in mente, a cosa pensasse fu chiaro dopo i primi trenta secondi. Scesi in pista, il suo viso verso di me mentre Liam si era piazzato dietro, spigliato, attaccandosi al suo corpo e muovendosi a tempo. Lei mi portò le mani al collo e mi sorrise. Sapevo che quel sorriso era più un invito e la sfida consisteva nel fatto che ero convinto che lei fosse la mia di preda, che quella sera sarebbe stata il mio di divertimento e Liam avrebbe perso miseramente contro di me, perché con quell'aria impacciata non poteva certo vincere. Ed io ero io: se c'era una cosa in cui ero bravo era sedurre e fare sesso. Mi era rimasto quello, mi era rimasta quella convinzione a conciliare il mio malessere, a farmi credere che tutto sarebbe andato bene, come un mese prima, un anno o un giorno.  
Non appena appoggiai le braccia attorno alla sua vita e me la spinsi contro per baciarla, sfiorando in parte anche il corpo movimentato di Liam, il gioco imprevisto di un giovedì sera dall'aria apocalittica iniziò.  
La ragazza si fece baciare e toccare, agitandosi appena e muovendo il sedere tra le mie mani che erano scese lentamente lasciando spazio a quelle dell'altro, in un triangolo che dire eccitante sarebbe stato riduttivo. Il fatto che i miei occhi aperti si fossero fermati sul suo viso contratto ne era una prova.  
Potevo trovare eccitante quel pezzo di merda etero che adorava giudicarmi e sfottermi? Con le sue mani rudi, i suoi occhi grandi e scuri e quei capelli appena cresciuti... Sì, potevo eccome. Così in un gioco di sguardi, baciai lei come se stessi baciando lui, con la musica nelle orecchie così forte da impedirmi di sentire altro, anche perché non ne avevo bisogno.  
Baciai lei per dimenticarmi di non poter baciare lui, quando quel lui, quel pronome personale maschile, poteva avere le sembianze di chiunque, perché ancora, nonostante tutto, non me la sentivo di tradirlo l'amico che se ne era andato con la sua ombra scucita dalla mia.  
Poi lei si voltò e guardò lui, stretta a me, compressa al mio corpo, le sue labbra si scontrarono con quelle dell'altro, le loro bocche insieme, le nostre salive mescolate, il suo profumo di dopobarba nelle narici. E intanto continuava ad osservare, curioso e insicuro come solo un finto etero poteva essere. Poteva dire a sé stesso di essere interessato alla ragazza, poteva ripeterselo, ma quando mi avvicinai al collo di lei, per baciarlo e leccarlo, Liam a cinque centimetri da me sussultò e il suo respiro traballò. Mi lasciai andare in un sorriso accennato mentre lei, rivolgendosi a me, mi chiedeva di andare in un altro posto. Hannah aveva voglia, una voglia colossale di essere sbattuta e mentre li guidavo verso un bagno, uno di quelli che sapevo poco affollati, la mia testa si riempì di pensieri. Io non avevo voglia di lei, ma di lui, di farmi lui, di punirlo, di scoparlo fino a fargli male, quel male che lui aveva fatto a me, di ferirlo, di dimostrargli come anche i presunti etero siano capaci di gridare dal dolore e dal piacere. Volevo fargli provare cosa significasse essere confusi, essere attratti da un ragazzo, odiarsi per quello e avrebbe bruciato così tanto che il non riuscire a camminare il giorno dopo sarebbe stato il problema secondario. Questa parte di me, quella cattiva e meschina della quale mi vergognavo, scomparve poco dopo, mentre la ragazza mi baciava sfregando una della sue mani sulla patta dei miei jeans consunti e l'altra su quelli di Liam, che però osservava me, le mie azioni e la mia erezione schiacciata.  
Liam, Liam, Liam... curioso essere maschile che stava scoprendo la sua bisessualità, mentre io pensavo a tutti i modi per farlo soffrire e morire, infuocandolo, incenerendolo.  
Poi ritornai in me, un vecchio me, quello vero.  
Mi ritrovai a ricordare frammenti di quando avevo sedici anni e mi ero accorto che mi piacevano anche i ragazzi, mi ricordai quanto mi fossi sentito strano, quanto diverso, quanto mi ero odiato. Non potevo fare questo ad un'altra persona, anche se quella persona era quel coglione di Liam.  
Poi pensai ad Harry. L'ultimo uomo con il quale ero stato, perché essere infelice con lui era meglio di essere felice con qualcun altro.  
Negarmi il Paradiso, un Paradiso perso.***  
Mi scrollai Hannah di dosso prima che aprisse i miei pantaloni. Lo sguardo di entrambi puntato contro, come se avessi spezzato il triangolo.  
-Scusami, ma stasera ho altro per la testa.-  
Non osservai nessuno e con sguardo rivolto altrove, uscii diretto fuori. L'aria di novembre mi avrebbe schiarito le idee. I propositi per quella sera erano svaniti così come il pensiero che il sesso avrebbe riparato tutto.  
Mi sentii strattonare da dietro e spingere contro il muro del corridoio che portava all'uscita d'emergenza.  
-Che cazzo ti è preso, Malik?-  
Mi feci scuotere per bene prima di rispondere. Avevo bisogno di essere scosso per ricordarmi di pensare.  
-Cazzi miei.-  
-Una figa vuole farsi tutte e due e tu fai il frocio?-  
Frocio. Decisi di dimenticarmi del discorso buonistico di prima ed infierire perché se lo meritava. Ribaltai la situazione e lo spinsi con tutta la rabbia repressa dall'altra parte, scontrandosi forte contro il muro destro, avvicinandomi pericolosamente a lui, sentendo nell'aria la sua paura e la sua eccitazione.  
-Questo frocio te l'ha fatto venire duro, eh?-  
Non si spostò. Se credeva che l'avrei lasciato vincere come l'ultima volta, si sbagliava, aveva trovato pane per i suoi denti. E mentre spostavo delicatamente la mano sul cavallo dei suoi jeans, accarezzando il suo membro dal di fuori, lui chiuse gli occhi, forse per non vedere chi fossi in realtà, forse perché gli piaceva.  
-Stai zitto Zayn, chiudi quella cazzo di bocca...-  
-Altrimenti cosa? Me la riempi tu? Con questo?-  
Strinsi più forte rendendomi conto delle reali dimensioni di quello che i pantaloni nascondevano bene. Allora lui spalancò gli occhi.  
-Sei e rimarrai sempre una puttana, Malik.-  
Puttana.  
Disprezzo.  
Giudizi.  
Il mio cervello elaborò la parola ed il mio corpo scatto. Un pugno in pieno viso, il sangue del suo labbro tagliato sulle mie mani. Poi lo colpii anche allo stomaco, forte, perché mai nessuno mi aveva chiamato così per due volte di fila senza essere punito. Non aspettò indifeso di essere colpito di nuovo, attaccò anche lui. Un pugno a segno e uno colpì l'aria, sbilanciandolo così che potessi colpirlo prima che qualcuno mi fermasse le braccia dal di dietro ed arrivasse un buttafuori a separarci.  
-Zayn che cavolo fai? Basta!-  
La voce di Harry mi rimbombò nel cervello riportandomi alla realtà, quella schifosa realtà che mi apparteneva, cucita addosso come una camicia stretta, soffocante come il tocco del riccio in quel momento. Spinsi via anche Harry e lui si lasciò spingere con fin troppa facilità.  
-Tornatene nel tuo mondo Harry e continua a fare quello che hai sempre fatto per me: niente.-  
Ci rimase male, lo vidi nei suoi occhi verdi che per un momento si persero nel nulla, ma non potevo preoccuparmi ancora per lui, sempre per lui, Harry al primo posto. No.  
Era arrivato il momento di pensare a me, perché ritrovare la strada da solo, dopo averla persa, si stava rivelando più difficile del dovuto.  
Uscii dal locale molto velocemente, non badando agli sguardi della gente che mi conosceva.  
Avevo perso il controllo e la testa, mi ero fatto abbattere dalla rabbia e dal bisogno di sentire di avere un senso. Perché adesso, che senso poteva avere la mia vita? Quale scopo, quale il mio cammino.  
Smarrito, impaurito e solo, andai dall'unica persona che mi aveva mai amato, senza che io riuscissi mai ad amarlo, andai da chi mi aveva insegnato, da chi pensavo potesse aiutarmi, mentre in realtà non era che la causa dei miei problemi con il sesso, problemi che non pensavo di avere allora, problemi che mi avevano fatto marcire dentro.  
Ben.  
Andai da lui perché pensavo fosse l'unico che si era preso cura di me, molte volte, sangue compreso. Il fatto che fosse un dottore e che avesse trentacinque anni erano stati d'aiuto ad un ragazzino che ne aveva sedici.  
Io bussai, lui aprì e mi curò senza fare domande.  
Il sentirmi meno solo con lui era solo un'illusione ottica notturna. Non appena la luce tornò difatti, aggrappandomi alla speranza che quella sensazione potesse continuare, mi sentii sopraffatto dalla consapevolezza che gli specchi non avrebbero mentito, che quello che ero e quello che avevo fatto erano lì, sotto la patina ambrata della mia pelle riflessa nel luccichio argentato attaccato al muro.  
Perché ero nato sbagliato e nemmeno il più giusto al mondo poteva guarirmi.  
Enormemente sbagliato.  
Inesorabilmente colpevole.  
Un fallimento continuo.


	19. Forever young.

Harry  
Avevo passato le ultime due ore in bagno, sdraiato con il corpo freddo riverso sulla tazza del water, vomitando anche l'ultimo pezzettino di quell'anima sgualcita che avevo. Perché quella notte, una quantità d'alcool indecifrata e della droga mi avevano ridotto così. Ero tornato a casa con l'angelo, barcollando, l'angelo che mi aveva sussurrato piano, mi aveva chiesto come stavo, se avessi bisogno d'aiuto.  
Ma la porta era chiusa sul mondo, mentre era spalancata sulle ore passate, uno squarcio di luce, un flashback continuo di un film infinito. Un vuoto fatto di silenzi e brusii costanti, martellanti, impellenti. Parole che scorticavano il pensiero, attaccate con le unghie alle pareti, una frase, una pugnalata. La realtà. Una ferita.  
Cadere senza fermarsi, senza appigli, il mio l'avevo perso.  
Non potevo averlo perso, non potevo essermi staccato dall'ancora e nuotare, sarei affondato tragicamente.  
La droga in questo caso, mi stava aiutando a vedere le cose così come erano. Avevo bisogno della mia solitudine per alzarmi, per realizzare quanto colpevole fossi, ancora e ancora, nella mia vita di sbagli e confusione, fatta di Zayn, quello che avevo avuto e che davo per scontato avrei avuto sempre. Una famiglia del quale lui era l'unico membro. Eppure non avevo saputo aiutarlo.  
“Tornatene nel tuo mondo Harry e continua a fare quello che hai sempre fatto per me: niente.”  
Esattamente niente.  
Niente avevo fatto quando lo avevo visto sacrificare la sua vita per me.  
Niente avevo fatto quando l'avevo visto scopare solo per dimenticare.  
Niente avevo fatto pur sapendo che i ragazzi non li calcolava, per rispetto mio.  
Assolutissimamente niente quando mi aveva detto di Ben.  
Un fottuto cazzo di niente quando l'avevo visto piangere a due centimetri da me.  
Credevo fosse un addio, uno di quei momenti catartici nel quale accettare di separarsi sarebbe stato difficile, seppur noi non ci stessimo separando, ma ricreando, rigenerando un rapporto insano che stava danneggiando più lui che me stesso. Forse lasciare andare Zayn era la cosa meno egoista che potessi fare, ma mi sembrò ugualmente di averlo abbandonato dopo averlo usato.  
E l'avevo usato.  
Una vita senza di lui era inconcepibile, eppure lontani lo eravamo e il mio mondo, che era stato anche il suo, aveva perso uno dei protagonisti.  
Non potei che pensare al nuovo protagonista, l'angelo dalle ali bianche socchiuse e dal ghiaccio caldo negli occhi.  
Mi alzai, pulendomi la bocca e il viso e piano aprii la porta nel buio della cucina. Lui era lì, appoggiato con i gomiti sul bancone alto, seduto su uno sgabello ad aspettare me, con le palpebre pesanti, stanco e assopito. Stava facendo anche troppo, tanto che avevo paura che contagiarlo con la mia luce tetra sarebbe stato troppo facile, lui che non doveva perdersi come me nel labirinto della pazzia.  
Inconsapevolmente e impercettibilmente per lui stavo cambiando. Non volevo ripetere gli stessi errori di una vita, quelli fatti anche con Zayn, perché lui non li meritava, lui era così inesperto e nuovo alle pecche del mondo che non volevo cambiasse.  
Mi avvicinai al suo corpo per appoggiarmi alla sua schiena, il torace contro le sue ali immaginarie, le mani sul suo petto morbido, il viso contro la sua camicia, affondando in quell'aroma dolce quale era il suo profumo. In quell'abbraccio mi volli scusare perché l'avevo escluso, nel mio momento di non lucidità e follia, l'avevo trattato male, come se non fosse affar suo. Forse era così, forse non ero ancora pronto a condividere con lui, che ero certo non potesse ancora comprendere, le mie preoccupazioni riguardo Zayn, ma questo non giustificava il mio essere stato stronzo.  
-Stai bene?-  
La sua domanda flebile rimbalzò tra le piccole pareti della stanza in penombra di quel venerdì mattina di dicembre. Non stavo bene, ma dirlo non avrebbe cambiato la situazione.  
-Andiamo a letto.-  
Il letto avrebbe attenuato ogni dolore, ne ero certo. Non il sesso, non i corpi nudi ed eccitati, ma il sonno e le carezze, le attenzioni che lui era capace di dare.  
Andammo nella stanza da letto iniziando a svestirci. Mentre lui recuperava una maglietta da mettersi io osservai il cellulare, tentato di chiamare l'altro ospite delle mie emozioni. Cosa fosse successo con Liam non ce l'aveva detto nemmeno lui stesso.  
Mi sdraiai in silenzio vicino a Louis, appoggiando la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, dove il profumo era più forte. L'essenza di lui. Si mosse veloce, incrociando le gambe con le mie, strette e coprendoci entrambi, riparandoci dall'aria fredda, creando la nostra alcova. Forse le mie rondini avevano trovato un nido o forse sarebbe stato solo un riparo per l'inverno.  
La notte, le cose mi erano sempre sembrate diverse, amplificate. Tra poche ore il sole sarebbe sorto, il giorno arrivato e allora sarebbe stato lo stesso? Il nido mi sarebbe parso sempre un nido di fieno oppure sarebbero cresciute delle spine?  
Farmi male non mi era mai sembrata opzione migliore, ora che il sentire aveva riacquistato forma.  
Il troppo sentire però, mi avrebbe portato alla pazzia.  
Chiusi gli occhi, esausto, chiedendomi dove fosse Zayn in quel momento, con chi fosse e se si sentisse solo. Io non lo ero e il senso di colpa rosicchiava i ricordi, senza lasciare traccia alcuna del suo passaggio. Orme immaginarie, un volo nell'aria privo di scia.  
______

Mi svegliai di soprassalto sentendo piccoli rumori nella stanza. Non ero più a contatto con un corpo caldo. Me ne accorsi subito, spalancai gli occhi e lo vidi in piedi, intento a rivestirsi, agitato.  
-Vai via?-  
Non sapevo nemmeno perché quelle lettere interscambiabili, che mutavano solo ordine in un gioco di parole, crearono in me un senso di stranezza più acuto del solito. Forse perché sapevo di aver sbagliato, forse perché non volevo che se ne andasse.  
-E' tardi Harry. Ho mezz'ora per portare i disegni al professor Russel e dopo devo andare dall'altra parte della città per firmare i fogli in segreteria per il tirocinio di lunedì e passare in ufficio da mio padre. Non so nemmeno come fare...-  
La voce insicura e squillante, la realtà incombente di chi aveva cose da fare e nessun tempo per dormire. La vita piena di Louis mi apparve come un vincolo, un ostacolo tra chi lui fosse e chi dovesse essere.  
-Se ti agiti è peggio.-  
-Non dovevo fare tardi ieri sera.-  
Era colpa mia se si trovava in quella situazione. Eravamo arrivati a casa alle tre, avevo passato due ore in bagno a vomitare e lui mi aveva aspettato per andare a letto, io che ero così andato da ricordarmi la metà delle cose.  
-Mi dispiace per ieri sera.-  
Afferrò le scarpe con una mano mentre con l'altra si chiudeva la camicia bianca.  
-Ne riparliamo poi Harry.-  
In quel momento capii qualcosa di essenziale, qualcosa che forse era solo nella mia testa, ma che si sarebbe rivelato un problema bello grosso. Louis aveva iniziato a distaccarmi dall'immagine di perfezione che aveva di me, aveva capito quanto fossi deleterio, quanto stare con me sarebbe stato difficile, quanti problemi potessi creare, quanto lontano fossi dalla sua vita. La cosa peggiore era che lo stavo leggendo nei suoi occhi, nello sguardo deluso di chi non si aspettava niente in cambio, di chi pensava che non avrei capito. Decisi in quell'istante che non potevo comportarmi con lui come con Zayn, non potevo essere egoista, non con lui, non ancora. Dovevo dare per ricevere, almeno quel poco che mi avrebbe consentito di uscire dal cono d'ombra oscuro dell'egoismo per piazzarmi in un posto intermedio, passo dopo passo.  
-Se vuoi porto io i tuoi disegni al professore, tanto so dove facevate lezione o dov'è il suo studio. Posso dire che hai avuto un imprevisto o che stai male...-  
Si girò verso di me rompendo lo specchio di delusione e intessendoci sopra speranza. Se gli avessi detto che aveva vinto alla lotteria, non sarebbe stato più sorpreso o felice.  
-Lo faresti?-  
Il suono della sua voce titubante mi spaventò perché se mi avesse chiesto qualsiasi altra cosa, con quello sguardo e quella supplica dolce senza uguali, con molta probabilità l'avrei fatta, per lui, per vederlo felice, come un bambino che non si aspetta un regalo a sorpresa.  
-Certo! Mi vesto in un secondo e corro.-  
Scesi dal letto in un balzo, precipitandomi sopra i jeans prima che lui si avvicinasse a me, tirandomi per le spalle e poggiando le sue labbra sottili sopra le mie, in un gesto che non aveva la pretesa di niente, ma che era solo gratitudine mista a timidezza e novità.  
-Grazie.-  
Un bacio ancora, uno sfregamento leggero e una mano dietro la mia nuca, come se il suo posto fosse quello, l'incavo creato per quelle cinque dita.  
-Portagli il blocco e fagli vedere il ritratto di Dean, quello del violinista, le rondini e poi ci sei tu.-  
Un altro bacio ad assaporare il mio labbro inferiore, più intenso nel dischiudersi delle labbra e nel cercarsi delle lingue. Mi inebriò tutta quella dolcezza alla quale non ero abituato. Riuscii comunque a sussurrare qualcosa veloce.  
-Io?-  
Il momento finì, ma solo perché il tempo a disposizione era scaduto. Louis prese ad allacciarsi le scarpe per poi infilarsi la giacca mentre io mi cercavo vestiti puliti da mettermi.  
-Sì, ci saranno una ventina di tuoi ritratti, fagliene vedere qualcuno.-

Uscimmo insieme, prendendo due taxi per direzioni diverse, opposte, mentre io non vedevo l'ora di osservare in silenzio i disegni del suo blocco, di scoprire lui e di vedermi attraverso i suoi occhi, con le sue emozioni, vedere quegli istanti di vita immortalati dalla sua mano nel bianco puro di un foglio di carta, attimi che non sarebbero più tornati, attimi degni di essere stati vissuti, impressi per sempre come testimoni di ricordi, ricordi che erano stati creati per rimanere per sempre.

Zayn  
Bussare alla porta di una persona che non vedi da quasi un anno alle due di notte, era stato da sfacciati, anche per me che di imbarazzo non ne possedevo più.  
Il palazzo di Ben era circa a metà di Park Avenue, abbastanza vicino all'ospedale dove lavorava, il Presbyterian. Un appartamento nuovo in una zona abbastanza ricca. Mi aveva aperto in pantaloni della tuta e a petto nudo, come era solito dormire e si era stropicciato gli occhi non appena aveva realizzato che fossi io, lasciandomi entrare, senza fiatare. L'ambiente era come me lo ricordavo, pulito e lussuoso, la precisione di un maniaco del controllo.  
-E' successo qualcosa? Stai bene?-  
Mi concessi qualche secondo per guardarlo. Qualche ruga d'espressione contornava il suo viso dalla carnagione chiara, occhi quasi grigi ad osservarmi dall'alto e capelli scompigliati e castani, più lunghi di quello che ricordassi. Gli addominali perfetti come sempre, quasi disegnati nelle proporzioni medie della sua statura. All'epoca mi ero fatto ingannare da quell'aria tranquilla che in realtà avevo capito fosse controllo e apparenza. Alla soglia dei quaranta era ancora uno di quei maschi alfa, dominante. Uno schiocco di dita e tutti avrebbero fatto tutto per lui, come me. Il fatto che fosse un chirurgo plastico con niente di rifatto, aveva sempre gonfiato il suo ego, anche quando era un semplice strutturando alle prima armi.  
Cose vecchie, tornai alla realtà.  
Non risposi, non sapendo nemmeno cosa dire o perché fossi andato proprio lì da lui.  
-Ti faccio un the e poi ti curo quello zigomo aperto.-  
Liam. Era stato lui e nemmeno mi ero accorto di stare sanguinando. Guardai i suoi gesti e me ne ricordai altri, come quando in quella cucina a sedici anni avevo scoperto quanto fosse eccitante il gelato sopra ad un corpo caldo o come quando l'idea di una cosa a tre mi era sembrata strana. Sì, proprio vecchi ricordi.  
-E' da un anno che non ti vedo, sei cresciuto.-  
Sì, cresciuto tra gli incubi che aveva creato lui e che solo lui aveva saputo togliere. Lui ed Harry, entrambi persi. Mi rigirai i pollici nelle mani pensando che forse non era stata una buona idea andare a casa sua. Decisi di rompere il silenzio.  
-Non so perché sono venuto da te, forse non dovevo affatto.-  
La mia voce suonò più strascicata del solito, con il mio accento diverso, inusuale. Lui versò il liquido caldo nella tazza e me la porse, sapendo già quale gusto mi piacesse. Poi prese disinfettante e garza e fece per avvicinarsi come in un dejavù di tempi passati, solo che non aveva aiutato me l'ultima volta, ma Harry.  
-Non disturbi Zayn e non disturberai mai.-  
Mi girai verso di lui che, faccia a faccia, prese ad operare sul mio volto scuro, un po' di suo, un po' per il malumore. Delicato si mosse al limite della ferita insanguinata.  
-Che ti è successo?-  
-Ho preso a pugni una persona.-  
-Perché la cosa non mi sorprende? Devo darti un punto.-  
Era sempre stato fissato con il suo lavoro, un perfezionista e non solo in quello. Il suo odore ormai non mi faceva più effetto: non scatenava gli ormoni o le fantasie, non mi ispirava una fiducia riposta male che però gli avevo concesso.  
Quando l'ago sottile nella sua mano piccola e delicata suturò la mia carne, non sentii dolore all'esterno perché quello dentro era abbastanza forte da coprire l'altro. Poi mi venne da dirglielo, mi venne da ricordargli quella cosa, forse il motivo per il quale mi trovavo lì, da lui, la causa scatenante, la miccia che stava portando lentamente alla bomba, erodendo anche il terreno scuro.  
-Questo tipo continua a chiamarmi puttana. Non potevo non picchiarlo.-  
Il cambiamento nel suo viso fu repentino, visibile e indelebile. La sua fronte corrucciata, il suo sguardo abbassato, le mani lontane sospese a mezz'aria. Ricordava anche lui che quella era la maniera nella quale mi chiamava, “la mia piccola puttana” e tutte le volte io arrivavo, e ogni cosa volesse io ero lì per soddisfarlo, anche quando dormivo da lui aspettando che tornasse dopo che si era scopato mezzo mondo. Quello era il suo modus operandi: scopare e divertirsi per poi tornare da me e dirmi che mi amava. Un ragazzino avrebbe anche potuto caderci nella sua trappola, nella sua rete e forse all'inizio anche io mi ero fatto qualche illusione, eppure l'avevo capito, ero diventato furbo. Lui mi accudiva e non mancavano regali costosi, il sesso era quello che potevo desiderare allora, ma era solo sesso, nient'altro, come in quel momento, tutta la mia vita a fare sesso, niente di più. Quella era la sua eredità, il trono lasciato a me, i sudditi ai miei piedi proprio allo Shiver che poteva essere qualsiasi altro locale, non aveva importanza. Io ero diventato come lui, come il lui di anni prima ed esserlo mi faceva profondamente schifo, talmente schifo che la nausea nervosa con la quale combattevo sempre, spesso vinceva.  
-Zayn mi dispiace, davvero. Quattro anni sono tanti, adesso non potrei mai rifarti quelle cose.-  
Non sembrava poi così diverso. Forse si riferiva al fatto che ero minorenne e propriamente sbagliato iniziare un ragazzino al sesso in quella maniera, ma non mi interessava più ormai, il danno era fatto, il vaso rotto, le disgrazie del mondo sparse come ceneri all'aria leggera.  
Sorseggiai il the, assaporando quel sapore caldo e confortevole come lo era stata quella casa altre volte. Perché forse pensare solo alle cose brutte non avrebbe aiutato. Quell'appartamento era stato un riparo dai giudizi esterni, dallo sguardo indagatore della gente, quello che riusciva a farmi sentire colpevole e anormale, come se tutti gli eterosessuali del mondo fossero i detentori di quel valore assurdo quale la normalità, come se greci, romani, babilonesi, egiziani e quelli prima di loro non avessero mai copulato al di fuori della canonicità. Le solite cazzate che però a sedici anni potevano fare male e distruggere le fondamenta dell'autostima e della sanità mentale. Crescendo avevo imparato ad accettarmi per quello che ero, almeno per quanto riguardava i miei gusti sessuali. Perché era per altro che mi ero sempre sentito inadeguato e problematico, non di certo per quello, ma a parlare con il senno di poi tutti ne sono capaci.  
-Come te la passi ora?-  
A cambiare discorso ero sempre stato bravo, un ottimo viratore azzarderei. Si distaccò, prendendo la sua tazza e dirigendosi verso il divano. Lo seguii, accomodandomi di fianco, abbastanza lontano da nemmeno sfiorarlo.  
-Sono primario di chirurgia plastica, stavo pensando di aprire uno studio privato però non so. Nessuna relazione fissa, la solita vita più o meno. Tu? Lavori ancora vicino al campus?-  
-Sì, principalmente faccio il barista, poi altri lavoretti.-  
-Non mi dire che spacci ancora allo Shiver.-  
-Per altri lavoretti intendevo veri lavori, ma alle volte spaccio ancora, sì.-  
Non mi piacque il tono della sua voce, la sua ramanzina velata, l'apparenza di qualcuno che finge che gli importi qualcosa.  
-Dovresti smetterla, davvero. Non è una cosa che puoi portare avanti.-  
Risi, appena rumorosamente, ironicamente.  
-Ti metti proprio tu a fare il moralista? Davvero, Ben? Tu che mi hai fatto sniffare cocaina in un cesso prima di scoparmi a sangue per la mia prima volta? Evita, per favore.-  
E li rincatenai quei flashback che non avevo condiviso con nessuno, quel dolore liquido che doveva rimanere solido, composto, impostato nella mente, dentro un cassetto così grande da contenere tutto perché, ormai, non importava.  
Altro di Ben lo avevo condiviso con Harry, che però non era stato così bravo a capire, a captare il segnale distorto del mio dolore. Era la vita, c'era chi come me si impossessava di ogni particolare, per aiutare, per sentirsi utile, c'era chi si lasciava aiutare soltanto.  
Persone, diversi tipi di loro in un mondo vasto abbastanza per tutti.  
-Non volevo che diventassi come me, volevo farti vedere il mondo, farti divertire, ma non capivo che eri troppo giovane e ne ho approfittato.-  
Mi appoggiai allo schienale del divano, rilassandomi in quella serata che era stata pesante, troppo per quei discorsi insensati. Riflettendo, non potevo nemmeno dare la colpa dei miei errori a lui, ero stato consenziente, mi ero divertito ed ero diventato quello che ero grazie a ciò che avevo fatto io, non lui, non nessun altro. Era stata colpa mia, come sempre, non potevo biasimarmi per questo, né per altro.  
-Essere il nuovo te, non è poi così male, sai.-  
Bugia. Non volevo farlo sentire troppo colpevole, avrei sopportato anche per lui. Le mie spalle erano abbastanza grandi per farlo, per sopportare, erano nate per quello.  
-Ripetimelo quando avrai quarant'anni.-  
Non ci sarebbero stati problemi perché forse non ci sarei nemmeno arrivato a quarant'anni. Drogato e malato di sesso, sarei potuto morire di AIDS o overdose o chissà cosa.  
Morire giovani non sarebbe stato poi così male, vivere avevo vissuto, bene o male non stava a me dirlo.  
Addormentarmi sul divano di quella casa fu come ritornare al passato, ma perlomeno riuscii a chiudere gli occhi senza pensare al fatto che fossi solo.  
_____

Arrivai al Fantom alle sei per il mio turno di sabato sera. Dopo aver dormito sul divano, avevo la schiena a pezzi e il freddo di inizio dicembre dentro le ossa non aiutava il mio dolore, esterno o interno che fosse. Stranamente Harry era già lì, a servire ai tavoli, con un occhio puntato su Louis e Liam, seduti lontano insieme ad altri loro confratelli.  
Entrai fregandomene di tutti, forse con troppa finta sicurezza, ma a fingere spavalderia ero abituato. Mi diressi dritto dritto verso il retro, mettendomi il grembiule per poi andare al mio posto dietro al bancone. Non osservai Harry, non mi concessi di farlo, altrimenti il mio piano per staccarmi da lui e sopravvivere non avrebbe funzionato. C'era un unica cosa che non potevo fare, pur allontanandomi. Odiarlo.  
Potevo trovare qualche ragione per farlo, una manciata polverosa di spine trafitte nella carne, ma l'affetto, anzi l'amore per lui non sarebbe mai svanito.  
Poteva una rosa vivere senza spine?  
Non credevo, perché quei pezzi pungenti e aguzzi erano parte di lei, vivevano con lei, si nutrivano di lei. Ed io ero come una rosa, forse appassita al momento, cristallizzata sotto il freddo pungente dell'inverno, ma prima o poi la stagione doveva cambiare.  
Non quella sera, comunque.  
-Zayn, parlami, ti prego.-  
Si era avvicinato troppo, mi aveva sussurrato quelle parole tra un cliente e l'altro, come se mi implorasse di dirgli qualcosa. Continuai ad asciugare i bicchieri gocciolanti, il rubinetto aperto, l'acqua che scorreva, una canzone in sottofondo, voci, rida, sguardi, passi. Eppure quel silenzio urlava più di tutto quello.  
-Zayn, ero preoccupato. Ieri non ti ho sentito, non eri a casa.-  
Credevo nel fatto che fosse preoccupato, mi meravigliavo solo che lo fosse in quel momento e non in altri. Perché ora? Perché?  
Mi girai verso di lui, chiudendo il rubinetto ed osservandolo, quegli occhi verdi di compassione che ero raro scovare in lui. Come era rara la stessa compassione e preoccupazione.  
-Sono stato da Ben.-  
Il suo viso si indurì, quella dolce morbidezza delle sue gote divenne aspra, le sopracciglia incurvate, lo sguardo severo. Si avvicinò, soffiandomi quelle parole.  
-No Zayn, non hai bisogno di lui, non devi stare con lui.-  
Harry, il dolce ragazzo che lui pensava di non essere più, di non avere più dentro di sé, alle volte affiorava come per magia, come cullato dal vento. Non volevo essere duro con lui, non volevo versargli il mio veleno addosso, non volevo, ma lo feci in parte, solo per vedere che effetto avrebbe fatto in me non avere bisogno di preoccuparmi per lui.  
-Non sai di cosa ho bisogno, tu non lo sai.-  
Fummo interrotti da Louis e Liam che si avvicinarono al bancone portando le caraffe vuote e forse fermandosi lì, con tutte le buone intenzioni di questo mondo, intenzioni che non ero disposto ad ascoltare, né a cogliere. Dopo poco si aggiunse anche Brit, quella sera più stanca del solito visti gli imminenti esami.  
Alle due, vicino all'orario di chiusura, sapevo che un appuntamento mi attendeva.  
Mi avvicinai ad Harry che, sorpreso, interruppe la conversazione con gli altri.  
-Chiudi tu stasera?-  
-Vai via prima?-  
Annuii giusto in tempo per veder entrare Ben. Era lui il mio appuntamento, era lui quello che mi avrebbe aiutato ad uscire dal momento di astinenza forzata, era lui quello che mi avrebbe fatto divertire.  
Il suo completo jeans e giacca avrebbe fatto invidia a tutti, così come la sua eleganza. Chissà, magari mi sarei dimenticato dell'erezione di Liam spinta nella mia mano dell'altra sera oppure dei suoi occhi mentre baciavo la ragazza. O del suo pugno.  
Forse pure del suo sguardo su di me in quel momento.  
-Ciao splendore, pronto a far casino?-  
Sorrisi.  
Splendore. Nessuno mi aveva chiamato più così ed era tempo che non splendevo davvero, ma vivevo di buio riflesso, all'ombra, come un predatore notturno.  
Ben guardò Harry e gli sorrise, lui non ricambiò affatto.  
Non mi curai di nessuno, dei loro sguardi indagatori, di quello sorpreso del riccio, niente.  
Mi tolsi il grembiule, mi ravvivai i capelli, presi la giacca ed uscii verso la notte che ci accolse tra le sue braccia in una New York che non dormiva mai.


	20. Wherever you will go.

Harry  
La noia di domenica pomeriggio era quella sensazione che mi assaliva puntualmente, qualsiasi cosa avessi in mente di fare. Ero una persona abbastanza pigra, ma se mossa da interesse verso qualcosa riuscivo a trasformarmi.  
Eppure la noia era sempre lì.  
Avevo imparato, leggendo, che non sempre poteva considerarsi negativa. Dalla noia potevano nascere capolavori, pensieri contorti, teorie astratte, fatti di lampadine accese. Idee geniali. I filosofi o gli scrittori, ma anche i pittori o i cantanti, alcuni di loro dovevano sentirsi annoiati per creare qualcosa, prima che arrivasse l'ispirazione a muoverli e a scuotere il mondo alle fondamenta.  
Un'associazione di idee, un richiamo, un boomerang lanciato nel vuoto cosmico dei miei silenzi e la figura del pittore annoiato divenne Louis, prese le sue fattezze, si concretizzò nel suo corpo e nella sua attenzione per i particolari.  
In quel momento, l'appartamento che in quella settimana era stato pieno di lui e delle sue abitudini, dei suoi rumori che stavano diventando suoni per me, era ricaduto nel non suono irreale, come acciaio nel fondo del mare. E passeggiare per quei sessanta metri quadri, a piedi nudi, sorridendo appena, pensando a lui, anzi negando di sentirne un pizzico di mancanza, che esternarlo ad alta voce avrebbe generato la consapevolezza dell'importanza dell'angelo. Io ero abituato alla solitudine, al silenzio, al rumore della città. Ero abituato a non aspettarmi telefonate, a non mettere in ordine in casa, a non preoccuparmi se il frigo fosse vuoto o meno ed in quel preciso istante, quel giorno, tutte quelle mancanze di normalità mi sembrarono gravi.  
Ed era per lui, chi volevo prendere in giro.  
Volevo che stesse bene con me, per quanto potessi riuscire a farlo sentire bene, volevo che si sentisse al sicuro come io iniziavo a sentirmi mentre le sue mani scorrevano sulle mie braccia. Avrei voluto tante cose per lui, tante, perché le meritava, ma ero anche consapevole che non avrei saputo dargliele, che forse la cosa principale per lui non avrei mai potuto dargliela finché non avessi capito come fare, come amare di nuovo, non solo lui, ma me stesso e la vita, quella stessa vita che avevo provato a togliermi.  
Da quando avevo tentato il suicidio, da quel giorno nel bagno di casa mia, non avevo fatto altro che rivivere quel dolore sempre, costante, come un ticchettio, come un pizzico, una ferita pulsante, un fastidioso rumore di sottofondo, immaginandomi il nulla. Il sangue, la compassione, la pietà, gli sguardi, le medicine.  
Mio figlio non è pazzo, non ha bisogno di aiuto.  
Quello che mio padre non sapeva era che ne avevo bisogno invece, che le voci passate mi tormentavano tutt'ora, sottili, abitando la mia testa, come coinquilini rumorosi nel momento dello studio. Vivevo con loro, mi ero abituato, avevo imparato ad ignorarle molte volte, a farle tacere.  
Alle volte non ci riuscivo, le catene si rompevano e l'argine straboccava allagando, invadendo, distruggendo ogni cosa incontrasse.  
Non posso avere un figlio fuori di testa e gay, non posso.  
E se n'era andato, il padre assente era diventato non presente del tutto. Colpa mia.  
Ed in un flash le lacrime di mamma, le urla, le valige, mia sorella silenziosa che non tornava nemmeno molto spesso a casa da Londra, dove frequentava l'università. Io che vegetavo in un letto, la compagnia del nulla, i ricordi di Nick, dell'incidente, le prese in giro. Mi rafforzai, diventando apatico e me ne andai. Non sentire niente era meglio che sentire dolore. Scelta giusta, forse con il senno di poi...  
Avevo vissuto ridendo e volendo spaccare il mondo, non sapendo che era stato il mondo a rompere me, strappato come un pezzo di carta già utilizzato.  
Poi Zayn, ma no, non volevo pensare anche a lui, non potevo accatastare dolore su dolore e preoccupazione, rami secchi nel bosco che non avevano bisogno di prendere fuoco per bruciare, lo facevano già, anche da spenti.  
Quella sera non avrei lavorato, giorno libero. Non lo avrei visto, avrei potuto pensare il giorno dopo a cosa dirgli, a come chiedere, con che tono e che parole usare.  
Louis sarebbe arrivato presto, se non altro perché avevo bisogno di lui, egoista, sperando che lui ne avesse di me, anche se non potevo di certo immaginare cosa potessi offrirgli, io, proprio io.  
Sentii bussare e dal tocco leggero capii che si trattava di lui. Le sue mani delicate seppur rotonde e definite, precise. Corsi ad aprire e la noia nel vedere il suo volto leggermente affannato passò, scomparve come le nuvole colpite da una folata di vento travolgente. Ecco, lui mi aveva travolto con quella dolcezza che sapevo di non meritare, di non poter ricambiare.  
Sapere e potere, due dei verbi che odiavo maggiormente, non come sentire, a quello mi ero affezionato, merito di Louis.  
-A parte il polmone a metà rampa, penso di aver perso due etti su per queste scale.-  
Sorrisi rumorosamente trascinandolo dentro.  
-Hai un futuro come comico se non diventi pittore professionista.-  
“Oppure se non obbedisci a tuo padre e vai a lavorare da lui”. Questo non lo dissi però, lo tenni per me, l'avrebbe ferito.  
Appoggiò la sua borsa sul tavolo della cucina e poi mi guardò, fermando il tempo ancora una volta, come solo lui sapeva fare, come solo lui mi vedeva.  
Magia.  
-Cosa hai fatto oggi?-  
-Niente. Mi sono annoiato, ho messo un po' in ordine e ho letto. C'era troppo silenzio per non farlo. Tu? Com'è andata dai tuoi?-  
Abbassò lo sguardo, come quasi sempre faceva quando doveva affrontare discorsi delicati. Poi iniziò a torturarsi un'unghia.  
-Ho giocato un po' con le mie sorelline, poi ho parlato con mio padre dello stage e niente, ho già l'ansia per domani.-  
Mi avvicinai tanto da sentire il profumo impregnato nel colletto della polo bianca che indossava sotto al cardigan grigio, poi gli appoggiai una mano sulla spalla, gesto di rassicurazione, gesto che avrei voluto molte volte che lo avessero fatto a me. Lentamente, molto lentamente, prese l'iniziativa lui questa volta, iniziando a dare forma ad uno dei miei pensieri fissi, pensieri poco casti ovviamente.  
Mi baciò dolcemente, il suo alito fresco mi inebriò, le sue labbra sottili e morbide a sfiorarmi, come se non ci fossimo mai baciati, come se fossi la principessa delle favole da risvegliare e lui il principe azzurro. Tutto in lui era azzurro, non solo gli occhi, non solo l'anima. E poi l'avevo sempre saputo che il principe delle fiabe era gay.  
Respiro contro respiro, la voglia di lui che non aveva intenzione di diminuire, né mai lo avrebbe fatto. Perché lui era aria, era come respirare aria fresca in una notte d'estate opprimente. Questo e molto di più.  
Come al solito insinuò una mano nei miei capelli mentre mi spingeva, centimetro dopo centimetro, contro uno dei mobili della cucina. Mi abbandonai a lui e ai suoi desideri, che erano anche i miei, che capire quali fossero mi rendeva sempre nervoso.  
Si staccò poi, il respiro spezzato. Appoggiò entrambe le mani sul mio petto. Immaginai che sentisse il mio cuore battere, un cuore strano, che in quel momento batteva solo per lui. Batteva di nuovo grazie a lui.  
-Non ho fatto altro che pensare a te oggi, tutto il tempo.-  
Gli sorrisi nella bocca mentre mi baciava ancora, senza smettere. Aveva pensato a me, forse con la stessa intensità con la quale io avevo pensato a lui.  
Riuscii a percepire il momento esatto nel quale il suo tocco si incendiò e le sue mani bramarono altro, di più. Una sotto la maglietta risalì calda e lenta, mentre la sua bocca sul mio collo fece traballare il mio piacere, come la fiamma di una candela scossa da una folata di vento che però non si era spenta, al contrario alimentata, più vivida, più calda, più rossa.  
Non erano solo baci caldi nella mia carne. Morse, tirò, succhiò e scese, togliendomi la maglia dall'alto ed osservando i miei occhi compiaciuti. Sì, era quello che volevo. Io mi ero preso cura del suo corpo, ero stato calmo e dolce, perché era così che volevo trattarlo, con gentilezza. Ora lui si occupava di me, decidendo che fine far fare al mio piacere, dove condurlo, come e quando. E, per una volta mi sentii bene.  
Non c'era altro posto dove avrei voluto essere, se non lì, con lui e dentro di lui. L'angelo in Paradiso ed io suo ospite, per qualche secondo, prima di cadere. Lo schianto ne sarebbe valsa la pena, tutto per lui, ovunque per quel momento.  
Il mio petto diventò un cimitero di baci, scie calde di saliva che erano destinate a scendere, ancora più giù. Mi toccò da sopra i boxer per tutta la lunghezza del pene, già pronto per essere assaggiato. Il tessuto cadde e le sue mani strinsero, mani d'artista, mani che mi mandarono in estasi controllata, mani lisce, ma non più così delicate, mani curiose di scoprire, ancora un po' indecise.  
Mi osservò, mare scuro e profondo, non più uno scontro, ma un incontro e mi sfidò, presuntuoso, a continuare a guardarlo mentre lui lo prendeva in bocca, prima tutto, poi soffermandosi sulla punta sensibile, mentre con la mano accarezzava i testicoli e con l'altra teneva stretta l'asta, sfregando quando necessario. Non riuscii a tenere gli occhi fissi nei suoi per molto, il piacere fu troppo e persi con soddisfazione. Affondai una mano nei suoi capelli e lo spinsi maggiormente in quella danza, movimento di lussuria, spinte decise, felicemente sorpreso per la sua bravura.  
Gemetti forte perché la sensazione era intensa, perché lui stava facendo quello che avevo voluto facesse tempo prima.  
Ansimai perché volevo scopare la sua bocca così a fondo da non fargli desiderare altro se non me.  
-Cazzo, Louis.-  
Il respiro veloce e strozzato. Doveva fermarsi altrimenti sarei venuto subito e non era quello il progetto, almeno non il mio. Mi chinai leggermente e lo feci sollevare, attirando la sua bocca nella mia. Sapeva di me e quella cosa mi rese stranamente possessivo, come se mi appartenesse, come se solo io avessi il diritto di baciarla, di possederla, di possedere lui, di tenerlo con me, stretto, addosso. Mio.  
Iniziai a spogliarlo. Il cardigan, la polo, viso contro viso, baci, mille baci e corpi accaldati, i nostri.  
Senza interrompere il contatto ci dirigemmo verso la stanza, passo dopo passo, petto contro petto, le sue mani, le mie mani. Le nostre gambe ci avrebbero portato ovunque, basta che fossimo stati uniti, attaccati come con la colla.  
Quando mi spinse sul letto facendomi rimbalzare e sdraiare con impeto non mi spaventai, lo lasciai condurre quel gioco che andava terminato nel migliore dei modi. Si spogliò completamente, prese gli oggetti dell'amore dal cassetto e li appoggiò vicini a noi per riprendere a baciarmi, soffermandosi sull'ombelico e sui capezzoli. La sua lingua lì, per poi strisciare umida e pericolosa sul mio collo e dentro la mia bocca. Sdraiato su di me per qualche secondo, il suo peso che non gravava, anzi accentuava la percezione di lui, non un macigno, ma una piuma a solleticare il desiderio.  
Si sedette sulle mie cosce, sopra, in alto, a contemplare me, solo me riflesso nei suoi occhi mentre io attendevo la prossima mossa e mi gustavo il sapore della sua audacia. Preparò tutto con cura, srotolando il preservativo prima di renderlo scivoloso per facilitare il mio accesso. Si sollevò con cautela, forse ancora indeciso o preoccupato, una mano appoggiata sui miei addominali e con un gesto sinuoso mi fece entrare, centimetro dopo centimetro in quel posto prezioso, delizioso. La bellezza del suo viso contratto, del dolore unito al piacere in quella smorfia dal sapore agrodolce. Un essere stupendo che si stava donando a me, completamente. Mio.  
Gli lasciai decidere anche il ritmo, era lui in cattedra o almeno così credeva. I suoi gemiti dall'alto risuonarono come musica tra le pareti della stanza, rimbombando e crescendo. Ne volevo altri, ancora, sempre di più e ne conclusi che anche per lui fosse lo stesso, ma esitava ancora un po', non si lasciava andare totalmente alle voglie, ai desideri. Mi sollevai, per arrivare al suo viso e baciarlo ancora, un bacio simbolo di tutto.  
-Lou.- Gemetti piano dentro al suo orecchio prima di mordicchiarne il lobo. Il suo respiro affannoso.  
-Lou, voglio che ti tocchi. Toccati per me.-  
Mi guardò silenzioso. Se c'era una cosa che avevo imparato facendo sesso con lui, era che non amava molto parlare nel mentre e nemmeno essere osservato troppo. Per la prima cosa poteva soprassedere, alla seconda no. Guardarlo era la cosa più erotica che potessi provare, tanto era appetitoso, da mordere, da saziare, da soddisfare.  
Mi morsi le labbra quando portò la sua mano sul suo membro eretto appoggiato sopra al mio addome, iniziando a massaggiarsi con impeto, compiacendosi e compiacendomi allo stesso tempo. La perfezione di quel gesto, l'angelo che si contaminava con le cose terrene e ne godeva come non mai. Il suo respiro iniziò a farsi affannoso, mentre si muoveva sopra di me e allo stesso tempo procedeva con la masturbazione.  
Ma io volevo di più.  
Gli feci appoggiare le ginocchia più saldamente al materasso facendolo scostare un po' da me, decidendo che fosse arrivato il mio turno di scelta. Iniziai a pompare velocemente dentro di lui, nessuna lentezza, anzi colpi dritti e secchi che in quella posizione riuscirono a centrarlo in profondità. I suoi occhi rivolti al soffitto, pieni di urla e gemiti. Ansimavo con lui e grazie a lui. Il mio orgasmo iniziò a montare solo quando sentii il suo seme caldo spargersi sulla mia pancia. Eccitante.  
Continuai per qualche minuto ancora, prepotente, afferrando il suo sedere con le mani e guidandolo, morbido, rotondo, perfetto.  
Urlai il suo nome in preda agli spasmi dopo aver avuto l'orgasmo migliore della mia vita. Mi sentii soddisfatto e per nulla colto dall'imbarazzo post sesso che generalmente arrivava. Trascinai Louis sopra di me, torace contro torace, il suo viso ad osservarmi mentre appoggiava il mento sulle mani. Eravamo ancora ansimanti, stanchi, ma appagati. Ancora una volta, strinsi le mani attorno al suo sedere e sorrisi. Adoravo farlo, adoravo affondarci le dita.  
-Domani mi penserai.-  
Sapevo che probabilmente ero stato troppo violento, ma l'avevamo voluto entrambi e trattenermi con lui era pressoché impossibile.  
-Questo è poco ma sicuro.-  
Mi sorrise anche lui di rimando, mentre con gli occhi chiusi sentivo la frizione leggera delle sue dita sulla mia pelle. Collo, mento, labbra, naso, occhi e fronte. Mi sfiorò delineando i confini di me, i miei tratti, con dolcezza infinita. Mi sentii quasi riappacificato con il mondo che mi aveva mandato lui a stringermi, a vivermi con una tale intensità da lasciarmi spiazzato.  
Prese una ciocca di capelli serici e umidi tra le dita, giocherellandoci per qualche secondo, poi li scostò dalla mia fronte e rimase immobile prima di parlare.  
-Come ti sei fatto questa cicatrice?-  
Sapevo di quale cicatrice stesse parlando, quella vicino all'attaccatura dei capelli, quei sei punti nascosti bene. Potevo dirglielo, mi sarei fidato di lui, sperando che avrebbe continuato a guardarmi con quello sguardo per sempre. Allora cominciai a srotolare i miei segreti, partendo da quello.  
-Quando sono arrivato qui ero piuttosto depresso e stupido. Cercavo sempre qualcosa che mi facesse sentire vivo o anche che mi facesse sentire qualcosa, un'emozione qualsiasi. Il dolore mi aiutava, bruciava forte, così forte da farmi ricordare di andare avanti. Così iniziai ad andare in un posto e a partecipare ad un gioco. Si chiamava “Up or Down”. La gente scommetteva su quanti pugni riuscivo a prendere prima di cadere al suolo. Erano ricconi che lo facevano per divertimento più che per soldi. La cicatrice me la sono fatta un anno fa, l'ultima volta che ho partecipato. Al ventunesimo pugno caddi a terra, stremato e sanguinante.-  
Cercai di decriptare il suo volto, di cogliere qualsiasi emozione in lui: compassione, disgusto, pena o anche semplice curiosità, ma non si mosse di un millimetro, continuando ad accarezzare il mio volto. Adoravo il fatto che lui non fosse scontato, che non fosse come un libro aperto, leggibile e prevedibile. Amavo decriptare il suo codice, scoprirlo piano piano, sudarmi ogni piccolo traguardo. Ma quello proprio non me lo sarei mai aspettato.  
Vidi cadere dal suo sguardo pastello una goccia di colore, intrappolata in un angolo. Le sue iridi fisse su quella cicatrice, la sua voce meno acuta del solito.  
-Non posso nemmeno immaginare cosa sia ricercare il dolore per sentirsi meglio.-  
-Tu mi fai sentire meglio.-  
-E allora avrei voluto incontrarti prima.-  
Non gli dissi che non sarebbe cambiato niente, che anche incontrandomi prima non avrebbe potuto salvare un'anima che non voleva essere salvata. Ma in quel momento le cose erano forse diverse, forse potevo meritarmi la salvezza, poteva darmela lui, poteva stringermi e farmi dimenticare di ogni cosa brutta che appariva davanti a me quando chiudevo le palpebre. Volli condividere altro con lui, ero pronto a parlare di Zayn o almeno un po'.  
-Il colmo sai qual'è? Mi ha curato Ben. Quella notte chiesi aiuto a Zayn che mi portò da lui. Ho sempre saputo quanto gli costò farlo, si erano lasciati male poco prima. Non mi è mai piaciuto quel tipo.-  
Glielo dissi accarezzando la sua schiena e rimanendo ancora nella medesima posizione, a stretto contatto, uno sopra l'altro, ancora sporchi di noi, dei nostri umori dolci e caldi.  
-Perché?-  
-Zayn aveva sedici anni quando è andato con lui, diventò di sua proprietà, un giocattolo nelle sue mani. Stavano insieme, lui diceva di amarlo mentre si faceva altri mille ragazzi. Poi le droghe, le orgie, i locali... Penso che Zayn ne risenta tutt'ora, anche se non me lo ha mai detto, forse perché io non ho mai chiesto.-  
-Ti manca, vero?-  
Cosa avrei dovuto rispondere? Che mi mancava come se mi avessero tolto un pezzo di carne dal corpo? Che l'aria era più pesante senza di lui? Che saperlo con Ben mi faceva incazzare a morte? Che pensare che si sentisse solo e senza aiuto mi faceva venire voglia di bruciarmi vivo?  
No. Non potevo farlo, non potevo ferirlo, non potevo e basta.  
E forse avevo sbagliato ad iniziare il discorso di Zayn, perché ero sicuro che in qualche maniera ci sarebbe rimasto male se avesse saputo anche solo la metà di tutte quelle cose.  
Mi scostai da lui che cadde sul letto accanto a me, interrompendo il contatto. Presi una sigaretta dal pacchetto e l'accesi, appoggiandomi alla testiera del letto. Il freddo del muro attraverso il materiale mi colpì, ma non feci caso al brivido solitario sul braccio destro.  
-Sì, mi manca, ma siccome sono sempre stato un fottuto egoista con lui, devo lasciarlo libero di allontanarsi da me.-  
Non lo guardai e lasciai che per un momento il silenzio si impadronisse della stanza. Sapevo di aver cambiato umore, di farlo a ripetizione, continuamente. Era perché in quel momento mi sentivo troppo vulnerabile, scoperto, nudo davvero. Esserlo davanti a Louis poi, creava in me numerosi punti interrogativi, rebus le quali risposte sarebbero state difficili da captare. La sensazione principale però non fu la confusione o lo smarrimento, ma la paura.  
Avevo paura che vedendomi dentro ci avrebbe trovato troppa pece.  
Avevo paura che aprendo gli occhi si sarebbe accorto che non ero abbastanza per lui.  
Avevo paura che mi sarei svegliato da quel sogno, per ripiombare nel peggiore degli incubi, questa volta davvero da solo, senza nemmeno Zayn.  
Che sentimento perfido e bastardo la paura.  
-Forse è colpa mia.-  
Lo disse sussurrandolo, dando vita a quel pensiero che capii dovesse tormentarlo da un po'.  
-Se c'è un colpevole quello sono io, non di certo tu. Spero solo che capisca che Ben non è la risposta ai suoi problemi.-  
Spensi la sigaretta e mi sdraiai, la faccia girata nella sua direzione, talmente vicini da respirare la stessa aria. Gli poggiai una mano alla base del collo, muovendo il pollice per accarezzarlo lentamente, sfiorando il suo pomo d'Adamo. Mi lasciai calmare da quel ritmo mentre il silenzio si insinuava nella stanza. Era arrivato al momento giusto, perfetto, una quiete che speravo sarebbe durata.  
Chiusi gli occhi e quando li riaprii non fui sicuro di quanto tempo fosse passato. Louis mi teneva una mano.  
-Vuoi che rimanga ancora un po'?-  
-Domani devi andare in ufficio e hai bisogno di stare tranquillo, non voglio farti fare tardi il tuo primo giorno.-  
-Se vuoi rimango.-  
Si avvicinò e mi baciò fugacemente le labbra che sembravano aspettare solo quello.  
-Solo un altro po'.-  
Poi mi accucciai sul suo corpo, un po' sotto il calore del piumone, un po' sotto quello della sua pelle. Mi coprii di lui, che sembrò capire senza fare altre domande, senza indagare su una vita che era usurata.

Sapevo che se ne sarebbe andato prima o poi, che niente sarebbe durato per sempre, così come avevo imparato a non credere nel lieto fine o nel vissero felici e contenti. Utopie di donne alla ricerca dell'uomo perfetto quando la perfezione non esisteva e anche se fosse esistita, loro non potevano averla, perché essa aveva assunto le sembianze di Louis Tomlinson, il ragazzo che mi stava stringendo in quel preciso attimo di infinito tempo, il ragazzo che sentivo mio, ma che sapevo non potesse esserlo per sempre.  
Ancora sentire e sapere nel combattimento senza esclusione di colpi che era la vita.


	21. Better than love.

Louis  
Dopo soli quattro giorni dentro quell'edificio stavo già meditando il suicidio dal quindicesimo piano, luogo nel quale era situato il mio minuscolo ufficio. Era già tanto che me ne avessero dato uno, ma se per esempio ai piani alti mio padre aveva un occhio di riguardo per me, ai piani bassi non era così, anzi. Ogni impiegato, pensando che io fossi il solito figlio di papà raccomandato, mi guardava con disprezzo, lasciandomi i compiti più irrisori. Avevo fotocopiato l'equivalente in carta di metà foresta amazzonica, portato caffè a tutti i piani e archiviato ogni documento relativo ai tre anni precedenti. Il tutto senza un attimo di respiro, ma non potevo lamentarmi troppo visto che non vedevo così assiduamente mio padre come avevo immaginato prima di iniziare.  
Invece era il non vedere Harry a crearmi molti problemi. L'ultimo nostro incontro era stato la domenica prima e quattro giorni mi erano sembrati un'eternità di ore accumulate, accatastate che avevano perso ogni senso. Quel giorno però era ancora vivido, come se tutto quello che era stata continuasse a passarmi davanti.  
Prima cosa mi aveva rivelato quella cosa del pestaggio. Non riuscivo nemmeno a credere come un ragazzo di diciotto anni potesse prendere parte a quel gioco così cruento e cosa peggiore, che lui lo volesse. Desiderava provare dolore fisico, lo scuoteva, lo faceva sentire vivo e per me era incomprensibile. Danneggiare il suo corpo già profondamente segnato, quando era la testa quella che doveva essere aiutata. Tutto ciò mi rendeva triste, così come triste era lui per la lontananza di Zayn. Mi accorgevo quando pensava a lui dallo sguardo cupo al ricordo di qualche particolare, al suo silenzio sull'argomento. Però avevo apprezzato moltissimo che si fosse aperto con me, che si fosse confidato, perché io volevo che lo facesse, volevo che mi dicesse ogni cosa, per quanto possibile.  
Secondo, non potevo togliermi da davanti agli occhi le immagini di noi due che facevamo sesso. Dio, da dove mi fosse venuto il coraggio di saltargli addosso non lo sapevo proprio, ma a giudicare dalla sua reazione, gli era piaciuto. Non avrei mai potuto credere che soddisfare Harry mi avrebbe provocato tutto quel piacere, che sfidarlo e giocare con lui avrebbe reso le cose molto più piccanti. Era stato così, era stato epico, non solo sesso, non ancora amore, ma di certo si avvicinava molto di più al secondo.  
Mi fermai davanti al computer portandomi un dito sulle labbra al ricordo di quei baci, dal sapore del suo corpo, salato, all'odore della sua pelle e all'intensità del suo sguardo mentre urlava il mio nome, mentre il suo piacere cresceva e quella bocca lavorava per lui.  
Fui colto di sprovvista dal bussare alla mia porta, cadendo vertiginosamente nel mondo alternativo al nostro, dove ero gay in segreto e con problemi a relazionarmi con la mia famiglia. Da quando poi ero così sentimentale?  
Una risposta c'era e aveva le sembianze ricce di un adone greco e la passione di una furia.  
-Avanti!-  
Vidi entrare Freddie, il ragazzo che mi era stato assegnato come tutor aziendale e che poi era anche uno degli assistenti di Mark. Alto e moro, capelli lunghi qualche centimetro e occhi di un intenso blu, più scuri dei miei, forse anche più belli. Mi sorrise e si sedette, il suo tono sempre amichevole mi portò a pensare che fosse l'unica persona che non mi era ostile all'interno dell'edificio.  
-Questi sono i dati delle entrate e uscite dell'azienda. Devi farne dei grafici precisi e piuttosto attraenti visivamente. Tuo padre mi ha detto che ti piace l'arte quindi non sarà troppo difficile, no?-  
Sorrise di nuovo. Aveva parlato con mio padre di me? E sopratutto: gli aveva detto che mi piaceva l'arte? Rimasi stupefatto.  
-Certo, non sarà un problema...e sì, disegno di tanto in tanto.-  
-Un'artista economista. Accoppiamento strano, non credi?-  
-Non posso permettermi di fare l'artista, non esclusivamente quello.-  
Era la realtà e faceva male. Ammetterla con un estraneo facilitava la fuoriuscita dei fatti, la verità che era solo mia. L'arte doveva rimanere un mio hobby, niente di più.  
-Dura essere un Tomlinson.-  
Non lo disse in maniera ironica, ma come se credesse davvero che avere Mark come padre fosse difficile. Lavorava a stretto contatto con lui come suo assistente, quindi lo conosceva sul campo lavorativo, che poi non era tanto differente da quello familiare.  
Si alzò, facendo per andarsene, ma prima di aprire la porta e scomparire, si girò verso di me, sempre sorridendo e mostrando quei denti troppo perfetti, contornati da una carnagione abbronzata che li metteva in mostra.  
-Se vuoi, una volta di queste, posso farti da modello, non sono niente male nudo.-  
Non appena la porta si chiuse alle sue spalle e io mi resi conto di quello che realmente mi aveva detto, mi imbarazzai. Non pensavo di rientrare nei suoi gusti sessuali e tanto meno pensavo che i miei di gusti fossero così palesi. Allora la storia del famoso “gayradar” era vera? Perché io non possedevo questa facoltà? Anche Harry aveva capito subito che ero gay. Dovevo essere l'omosessuale più ignorante in materia al mondo. Mi misi a ridere tra me e me, ammettendo con me stesso di essere anche abbastanza lusingato, ma solo quello. Freddie non mi interessava, non volevo vederlo nudo, non volevo che mi facesse da modello perché io, la mia Musa Ispiratrice, l'avevo già ed era tutto ciò che volevo.  
Dopo qualche ora di lavoro a quei grafici, mi arrivò un messaggio suo che mi sorprese.  
-Esito negativo, sono pulito. Possiamo dire addio al preservativo... Non che domenica scorsa non sia stato memorabile.-  
Sapevo che Harry era andato a fare il test per HIV e che l'aveva fatto solo per me, per rendermi tranquillo visto che io ero molto ansioso riguardo a queste cose. Lo schermo del pc riflesse il mio viso contento. Allora anche per lui era stato bello...  
Risposi velocemente.  
-Non vedo l'ora di vederti stasera e grazie per la notizia, adesso non farò che pensare a noi due, insieme, in un letto...-  
Scrivergli quelle cose era molto più facile rispetto a dirgliele dal vivo. Sarei arrossito violentemente e mi sarei maledetto perché l'audacia veniva fuori a suo piacimento, senza avvertire e mai costantemente.  
-Ho voglia di baciarti Louis, ho voglia di sentirti.-  
Avvampai. Harry mi stava provocando e le sue parole riuscivano a mandarmi in corto circuito anche a distanza. Non mi sarei mai capacitato del fatto che lui volesse me, baciare me, sentire me. Chiusi gli occhi pensando che quel sogno che continuava a durare, mi stava rendendo eccessivamente felice. Ad occhi chiusi i pensieri riuscivano ad arrivare più facilmente, le fantasie a prendere una forma migliore e quasi potevo sentire il calore del suo corpo e la consistenza dei suoi capelli. Il suo tocco.  
Il fatto che avessi solo lui nella testa, che volessi solo lui, che mi mancasse e molti altri indizi, mi portarono alla consapevolezza che mi stavo innamorando di lui.  
Già. Amore. Non come quello dei film, non come quello dei romanzi, più come quello dei quadri. Un amore fatto di istantanee di vita, un amore che poteva facilmente trasmettere odio o dolore, un amore fatto di colori, ma anche di bianco e nero. Ammetterlo risultò più semplice di quanto avessi mai pensato. Era la prima volta che provavo qualcosa del genere. E sorrisi ancora, girandomi nella sedia a rotelle della scrivania, come un bambino, con la consapevolezza che dirlo ad alta voce avrebbe rotto l'atmosfera, perché lui non poteva amarmi, me l'aveva detto, aveva detto che era incapace di farlo, che era sbagliato, eppure i suoi gesti, le sue parole e la speranza che avevo visto nei suoi occhi... Particolari, piccolissimi frammenti di lui, mostrati a me. Perché lui era come un puzzle: tutti i pezzi dovevano essere messi nella posizione giusta affinché il risultato fosse integro e perfetto. Bastava sbagliare ad incastrare una tessera che tutto sarebbe crollato.  
Mi ricordai ancora una volta dei suoi occhi verdi, che parlavano come le foglie che in base al loro colore annunciavano le stagioni.  
Quante stagioni possedeva il cuore di Harry? Quante sfumature la sua anima? Quali segreti ancora nascondeva e quali mi avrebbe svelato?  
Comprenderlo era difficile, ma provarci era l'impresa più avventurosa e gratificante.  
-Stasera. Anche io ti voglio. A dopo.-  
E se avessi potuto aggiungere altro, se ne avessi avuto il coraggio, gli avrei detto che mi mancava, che quattro giorni senza la sua voce roca erano stati troppo da sopportare, che il suo corpo era l'unica cosa che mi poteva scaldare, che i suoi ordini nell'intimità mi mandavano in estasi, i suoi girati, guardami, toccati per me, ogni cosa per lui. Che il suo profilo era così perfetto da disegnare che non farlo sarebbe stato uno spreco, che accarezzarlo mentre dormiva tranquillo impedendo a quei fastidiosi e colpevoli incubi di tornare, mi rendeva estremamente fiero e felice. Utile.  
Io, che volevo che il suo dolore fosse anche il mio, che condividerlo non mi avrebbe inquinato o corrotto, come pensava lui.  
Ma non aggiunsi altro perché non potevo farlo, perché esternare tutto non era da me. Ancora una volta, il silenzio del non detto superò il detto. Questo sarebbe sempre stato un problema, ma in quel momento non potevo saperlo.

Quella sera mi incontrai con Liam in confraternita ed insieme andammo al Fandom. Non potevo di certo immaginare che avrei avuto una sorta di conversazione a cuore aperto con lui e su un argomento tanto incredibile da credere.  
Camminavamo da qualche minuto, vicini, ma non troppo. Percepii subito il suo nervosismo, l'ansia che una persona sentiva addosso prima di parlare di qualcosa di molto scomodo o doloroso. Il freddo di certo non aiutava: l'aria era così pungente da entrarti nel cervello e raffreddare anche quello. Pensai che avrebbe potuto nevicare. Mi sarebbe piaciuto guardare la prima neve con Harry, gli avrei raccontato di quanto mi piacesse, del fatto che da piccolo non aspettassi altro che vederla scendere, seppur non mi fosse concesso uscire a giocarci.  
-Posso farti una domanda?-  
Già da quell'inizio avrei dovuto capire. Mi strinsi nel cappotto e annuii nella sua direzione, rallentando il passo.  
-Come hai capito di essere gay?-  
Risi, perché quella storia l'avevo raccontata anche a Harry, a casa mia, per la festa di beneficenza prima del Ringraziamento. Sembrava passato un secolo.  
-Il giardiniere a casa mia era sudamericano e girava sempre mezzo nudo. Mi piaceva e lo osservavo dalla finestra, lì l'ho ammesso a me stesso, ma dentro di me lo sapevo già, ma comunque ognuno ha i suoi tempi.-  
Rimase in silenzio. Non riuscii a capire il senso di quella domanda. Pensai che forse volesse conoscermi meglio, che finalmente l'omofobo che era in lui stesse traslocando. Capii solo dopo.  
-Per tutta la vita mi sono piaciute le ragazze, mi piacciono ancora, le guardo, penso che me le vorrei fare, ma penso che ci sia un problema...Voglio dire, non capisco cosa mi stia succedendo e questo mi fa incazzare.-  
Lo disse con una voce che era un misto tra confusione e rabbia. Stava cercando di dirmi che era gay? No, forse non gay...  
-Liam non credo di capire cosa mi stai dicendo.-  
Si fermò dietro l'angolo, già sulla strada che avrebbe portato al locale. Vidi nei suoi occhi la stessa paura che avevo visto nei miei quando avevo detto ad Eleanor la verità.  
-Ti sto dicendo che l'altra notte allo Shiver stavo rimorchiando una con Zayn per fare una cosa a tre, siamo andati in bagno e lei si stava dando da fare. Ero eccitato da morire, poi lui piglia e ci lascia lì ed io mi incazzo, lo inseguo e mi picchia.-  
Forse non mi stava raccontando tutto perché non capivo il nesso tra quello e qualsiasi altra cosa stesse tentando di dirmi riguardo ai gay.  
-Zayn era parecchio fuori di sé quella sera.-  
-Sì, ok, il fatto è che ero eccitato, ma non per la tipa, ma per lui e questo mi manda fuori di testa! L'ho bloccato e poi devo avergli detto che è una puttana.-  
-Ti piace?-  
-A te piace? Per un gay intendo, Zayn è bello?.-  
-Che cavolo di domande sono, Liam! Io ti piaccio?-  
-No!-  
Il discorso stava degenerando drasticamente e, ad essere sinceri, stava diventando anche ridicolo.  
-Intendo dire: provi attrazione anche per altri ragazzi? Non so, se li vedi in giro.-  
Silenzio tra noi due, solo il rumore delle auto in sottofondo. Quella rivelazione proprio non me l'aspettavo.  
-Non lo so, per adesso mi è capitato solo con lui.-  
Cercava conforto, ma come facevo a darglielo? Proprio io?  
-Senti Liam, non è che io sia il guru dei gay, non ho nemmeno fatto coming out, ma penso che dovresti ragionarci, non so, prova a parlare con lui, vedi se ti piace davvero o eri solo su di giri per la cosa a tre, anche se non penso sia un ottimo momento.-  
Ci incamminammo di nuovo e qualche minuto dopo eravamo già vicino all'ingresso del locale.  
-In che senso non è un ottimo momento?-  
Fui rapito dallo sguardo di Harry dritto davanti a me e le parole del mio amico o tutto il frastuono del locale rimasero come contorno, inutile e senza suono.  
Si morse le labbra ricordandomi della nostra intimità, la sua sensualità mi colpì dritto al bassoventre, pulsando come una lucciola in una notte d'estate. Poi il morso si trasformò in un sorriso appena abbozzato, una fossetta evidente tutta da baciare ed assaggiare, il più gustoso degli antipasti.  
Liam mi strattonò appena e tornammo alla realtà. Mi sedetti in un tavolino, quello riservato, solo perché il bancone era pieno di ragazzi che stavano ordinando da bere. Zayn era tra i tavoli. Qualcosa si mosse, come aria di guerra, mentre il moro scivolò vicino a noi. Gli occhi di Liam gli si incollarono addosso prima che fosse spettatore di quella scenetta da quattro soldi. Perché se Ben non piaceva a Harry, non piaceva di certo nemmeno a me. Arrivò lento, colse Zayn alle spalle e gli diede una pacca considerevole sul sedere, ridendo.  
-Il culo del mio barista preferito.-  
Zayn si voltò, ben attento che chiunque lo stesse osservando. Pensai che lo stesse facendo di proposito, che il suo obbiettivo fosse provocare ed essere notato.  
-La mia tariffa è di 500 dollari per usarlo. Trattalo bene.-  
E gli schiacciò l'occhiolino.  
-Splendore stasera ci divertiremo allo Shiver.-  
Si accomodò al bancone, ma notai che sia Ben che Liam continuavano a fissarsi, in cagnesco per la cronaca.  
-Quel vecchio non mi piace Louis, nemmeno un po'.-  
-E' stato il primo fidanzato di Zayn. Aveva sedici anni. Lo tradiva e lo trattava come la sua schiava sessuale.-  
Liam rimase sorpreso come chiunque altro conoscesse lo Zayn di adesso, quello forte e sbruffone, quello intenzionato a non perdere mai. Era difficile immaginarselo così diverso. Quelli però non erano problemi miei, non mentre Harry mi guardava così e mi indicava di seguirlo nel retro.  
Non lo feci aspettare. Varcai qualche minuto dopo di lui la porta del magazzino e mi ritrovai al buio non appena la richiusi dietro di me.  
Sentii le sue braccia lunghe spingermi contro il muro, i suoi occhi verdi prepotenti, un guizzo luminoso visibile anche nell'oscurità e le sue labbra sulle mie. Il respiro strozzato, l'adrenalina di chi non aspettava altro, l'odore di maschio del suo collo a distanza ravvicinata, la furia delle sue mani, il sapore della sua lingua, la disinibizione che un luogo buio richiedeva a gran voce.  
-Mi sei mancato.-  
Mi sciolsi, perché non era possibile che gli fossi mancato, almeno non quanto lui a me. Riprese a baciarmi mentre la sua mano calda saliva sul mio collo ad immobilizzarmi e la mia attirava la sua schiena ancora più vicino, fino a che non mi sarebbe mancato l'ossigeno.  
-Sei silenzioso, principino, più del solito.-  
Mi scappò un sorriso che si mescolò ad un gemito di piacere, un sospiro sfocato, mentre la sua bocca succhiava il mio collo e i suoi denti si appoggiavano, neanche troppo delicati, alla mia carne, mordendola, marchiandola. Mi spaventai di quanto mi piacesse la sua possessione nei miei confronti. Brividi caldi e freddi, alternati come in un valzer, nacquero nella mia schiena ed andarono a morire nel mio collo, dando origine al pizzicore di mille scariche elettriche.  
-Sono occupato a goderti.-  
Dissi con voce poco convinta quando invece sarei voluto apparire sexy. Come risposta, il suo ginocchio salì in mezzo alle mie gambe e si insinuò prepotentemente fino quasi a sollevarmi da terra. Rimasi sulle punte affinché la nostra differenza d'altezza fosse limata. Poi la sua mano scese fino al cavallo dei pantaloni e strusciò delicatamente.  
-La parola godere mi è sempre piaciuta e con te si arricchisce di nuovi significati.-  
Mi sentii braccato. Dal suo corpo, dalle sue parole, dalla sua bocca che continuava a lasciare piccoli baci misti a morsi vicino alla mia mandibola. Dalla sua mano, che si stava facendo spazio, slacciando i pantaloni, abbassandoli e trovandosi stretta attorno alla mia erezione calda e pulsante.  
Ripensai alle lucciole, lì al buio.  
Gemetti piano, chiudendo gli occhi e rovesciando la testa all'indietro.  
-Questo suono mi piace, Lou, mi piace farti godere.-  
Impazzii, letteralmente senza controllo sui miei istinti e sulle mie voglie, sul piacere di sentirlo addosso mentre mi teneva stretto. E come in altri momenti, qualcosa scatto e la timidezza morì. Non ebbi il tempo di farle il funerale, la sua morte mi rallegrò.  
Infilai le mani tra di noi, baciandolo come se da quello dipendesse la vita del mondo intero e gli slacciai i pantaloni, stringendo anche io la sua erezione tra le dita, massaggiando lentamente la punta, come se il piacere di Harry fosse il mio, fosse condiviso anche quello.  
-Adesso che il preservativo non ti serve più...-  
Mugugnai alle sue orecchie e mi girai lentamente finendo di abbassarmi i pantaloni. Il muro era freddo e la sensazione contro al mio corpo caldissimo mi sembrò onirica e ciò non fece altro che far aumentare il mio desiderio di lui. Appoggiai le mani al muro e mi inarcai, offrendogli quello che avevo, offrendogli me stesso. Harry si schiacciò contro la mia schiena, mi mosse le anche ed entrò deciso dentro di me dopo essersi aiutato con la saliva. Spinse forte, dentro e fuori, la nostra solita danza mentre mi mordeva il collo di nuovo e con una delle due mani mi masturbava da dietro, in una posizione che sicuramente aveva riscontro nel Kamasutra. Lo sentivo dentro al corpo, rimbombare, farsi spazio tra la carne rossa, aggrapparsi a me, stringermi i fianchi. Il suono del suo piacere diretto dentro le orecchie, gli ansimi, i gemiti, il mio nome.  
-Sei così fottutamente buono. Non potevo aspettare stanotte...-  
Ero buono e stavo godendo come non mai, spiaccicato contro il muro di quello squallido magazzino, al buio, in segreto. Ma tutte quelle circostanze non rendevano il nostro sesso, che non era solo sesso, meno poetico. Eravamo noi due insieme a far sì che quel luogo, come qualsiasi altro luogo, fosse degno di entrambi, degno di essere vissuto, persino meglio di un paesaggio campestre, di una vergine e del suo cavaliere.  
Mi prese lì, violento tanto bastava, dolce nel bacio, attento nel tocco. Assuefatto da me ed io da lui, fusi, due pezzi compatibili di quel famoso puzzle.  
Dopo l'orgasmo, minuti dopo l'orgasmo di entrambi, cercai di divincolarmi dalla presa, ma Harry non me lo permise del tutto. Mi voltai, le sue labbra premute sulle mia gola, abbandonato nel mio abbraccio sembrava un cucciolo stanco, finalmente nella sua cuccia, finalmente a casa, al sicuro. Lo strinsi con entrambe le braccia, ancora più vicino al cuore e alla testa, in un turbine di emozioni incontrollabili, nemmeno per me che della razionalità avevo fatto il mio modo di vivere. Mi aveva colto alla sprovvista la consapevolezza che quello che provavo per lui stava crescendo, mi aveva frantumato l'idea che potessi perdere la testa con lui, abbandonarmi a lui, fidarmi di lui, crescere con lui, cibarmi di lui.  
-Harry?-  
-Mhhh-  
-Grazie.-  
-Per cosa?-  
-Per farmi vivere davvero.-  
Sembrava che lo stessi ringraziando per il sesso, ma non era quello. La mia voce sussurrata lo ringraziava per essere piombato nella mia vita vuota e averla riempita, con qualsiasi tipo di emozione indelebile come un pennarello nero, che anche se fosse stato dolore o sofferenza, ne sarebbe valsa la pena, tutto per Harry Styles, tutto per il ragazzo venuto dal vecchio continente, con la voce roca, le labbra rosse e il dolore iniettato nelle vene, come un cerbiatto dalla zampa rotta.

Liam  
Seduto al bancone di quel bar che frequentavo da anni osservavo da lontano l'oggetto della mia confusione sessuale, perché almeno con me stesso potevo essere sincero e chiamare le cose con il loro nome. Potevo negare con gli altri come avevo fatto per molto tempo, ma non sarebbe servito a molto. Avevo iniziato inconsciamente ad odiare Harry perché stavano insieme, così come odiavo entrambi per essere così sicuri di loro da mostrarsi senza riserve o vergogne, mentre io non sapevo nemmeno cosa mi stesse succedendo o perlomeno non sapevo definirlo.  
La reazione chimica e fisica alla vista di Zayn era innegabile, il fatto che tutte le volte che incrociava il mio sguardo mi venisse in mente quella scena allo Shiver, con le sue mani strette su di lei insieme alle sue labbra, quando volevo (perché volevo?) che stringessero me.  
Cazzo!  
Guardandolo servire, imputai il suo sorriso spento al fatto che Harry si fosse portato Louis sul retro, a fare cosa non potevamo saperlo, ma di certo immaginarlo. Ogni tanto l'avevo visto girarsi in quella direzione, inclinare lentamente il viso e distogliere lo sguardo subito dopo. Che fosse successo qualcosa era chiaro a chiunque li conoscesse almeno un po'. Con mia grande sorpresa, i pensieri che stavo tentando di ordinare vennero interrotti da Ben. Si sedette nello sgabello vicino al mio e mi guardò.  
-A giudicare dalla tua faccia livida, mi immagino che tu sia Liam, quel Liam che chiama puttana il mio Zayn.-  
Il suo Zayn? Era ritornato ad essere una sua proprietà? Sì, perché era proprio quello che mi faceva imbestialire, che faceva uscire lo stronzo maschilista omofobo (e chi più ne ha, più ne metta), che c'era in me. Zayn era una puttana, si faceva chiunque, aveva così poco rispetto per gli altri e per il suo corpo da fregarsene. Era bisessuale, lo ostentava, la sua vita era fatta di sesso e ancora sesso e quell'uomo lì davanti a me era quello che gliel'aveva insegnato. Mi salì la nausea al solo pensiero di un trentacinquenne con un sedicenne.  
-E invece tu saresti il vecchio che se la fa con i minorenni?-  
Mi sorrise con l'espressione più viscida e falsa che avessi mai visto e se possibile, mi fece incazzare ancora di più.  
-Di cosa sei geloso? Del fatto che io mi sono fatto l'oggetto dei tuoi desideri da pseudo eterosessuale o del fatto che vorresti che mi facessi anche te?-  
Solo quando sentii la voce di Zayn riuscii a calmare il tremore alle mani insieme al prurito alle dita. Gli avrei spaccato volentieri la faccia a suon di pugni a quel pervertito. Come aveva fatto Zayn a stare con uno come lui, come?  
-Liam posso parlarti un secondo?-  
Harry era tornato osservando la scenetta da molto vicino, mentre Louis stava uscendo ora dalla porta vicino ai bagni. Si erano separati per non farsi vedere insieme, ma era alquanto impossibile non notare i capelli scompigliati del biondino e il succhiotto misto morso che aveva sul collo, grande quanto una pallina da tennis. Il fatto che la loro visione insieme non mi eccitasse minimamente mi portò a domandarmi se mi fossi immaginato tutto, se avessi esagerato nella reazione.  
Poi, incamminandomi con Zayn verso l'uscita di sicurezza ed osservando dal di dietro le curve del suo culo così piccolo e la curvatura della schiena, cambiai idea.  
Aprì la porta, una folata di vento ci investì e fummo fuori entrambi. Lui si accese una sigaretta, stringendola tra le labbra carnose leggermente screpolate dal vento, poi si passò una mano tra i capelli e si schiarì la voce.  
-Cosa pensavi di fare lì dentro con Ben? Una rissa? Volevi farmi licenziare? Vuoi questo in realtà, rendermi la vita ancora più un inferno? Più di quello che è già?-  
Una sfilza di domande con gli occhi piantati a terra e la voce ferma. Credeva davvero che volessi farlo licenziare? Lo odiavo, sì, ma non fino a quel punto. Odiare una persona che ti piace, odiare Zayn, era facile perché potevo avere mille motivi per farlo, ma quelle domande lasciavano intendere molto altro.  
-Quel tipo è un viscido. Come fa a sapere di me e che ti ho chiamato puttana?-  
Alzò lo sguardo, dritto nei miei occhi questa volta. Ardevano. Era quella parola a scatenare i suoi demoni interiori, a farlo esplodere dentro, ma si trattenne.  
-Perché gliel'ho detto io e quello era il mio soprannome quando stavo con lui, forse ne è geloso, non lo so, ma devi farti i cavoli tuoi e lasciarmi in pace.-  
Non sarei mai riuscito in quel momento a lasciarlo stare, non quando il mio corpo mi diceva che quel maschio davanti a me era quello che desideravo, più ardentemente di qualsiasi altra donna mi fossi provato a fare nelle scorse settimane. Quando mi ero trovato solo con loro, quando le avevo avute sotto, pensavo ai suoi occhi color della terra, densi come il fango, di quelli che ti si appiccicavano addosso senza lasciarti respirare.  
Merda.  
Mi ero fottuto anche il cervello. Punzecchiarlo era stato il mio passatempo preferito, ma adesso che ero a conoscenza di quei particolari sul suo passato e quello di Ben, il fatto che il suo fidanzato lo chiamasse in quella maniera, mi sentii un po' meno autorizzato a farlo. Era degradante forse e lui si ricordava di quello, dell'umiliazione. Forse.  
-Perché stai con uno che ti chiamava così? Uno che ha quasi vent'anni più di te?-  
Il fumo della sua sigaretta misto alla nuvoletta bianca creata dal contrasto dell'aria calda del respiro con quella fredda d'inverno, mi arrivò in faccia tanto mi era vicino.  
-Non penso siano cazzi tuoi con chi condivido il mio tempo, ma se non te ne fossi accorto, Harry è parecchio impegnato, ora come ora, non trovi?-  
Harry. Quel ragazzino riccio con la faccia depressa, quello che lui abbracciava e accarezzava, quello del quale sembrava possedesse il corpo e curasse la vita.  
-Lui adesso sta con Louis, vi siete lasciati male?-  
-Non non stavamo insieme.-  
-Puoi raccontarti quello che vuoi Zayn, ma se ti girano tanto è perché adesso non state più inseme.-  
Si avvicinò di colpo mentre io indietreggiai verso il muro. Non era da me avere paura, ma i suoi occhi lasciavano intendere che non sarebbe stato gentile. Mi ritrovai le pagliuzze dorate delle sue iridi, al buio di quel vicolo, incollate addosso e il suo torace quasi contro. Mi avrebbe picchiato anche quella sera, ne ero certo.  
-E tu puoi raccontarti di essere solo etero, che quella notte in quel bagno non mi guardavi, ma sappiamo entrambi che non è vero. Ad ognuno le sue bugie, giusto?-  
Replicai veloce, con voce tremante, forse per la prima volta in vita mia.  
-Ti sbagli. Io non sto negando proprio niente.-  
Mi inchiodò al muro, violento, stringendomi i polsi e guardandomi dritto in faccia. Il cuore mi salì in gola insieme all'eccitazione. Quello non era l'effetto della paura e il fatto che trovassi il ragazzo che mi stava facendo male così dannatamente sexy premuto addosso a me, non era un caso. La consapevolezza che toccarlo non mi avrebbe fatto schifo, che baciarlo e scontrarmi con la sua lingua in un'altra lotta senza esclusione di colpi, non mi avrebbe reso meno uomo. Perché era quella una delle mie più grandi preoccupazioni, io figlio di un soldato che ha fatto dell'onore la sua causa, sarei stato meno uomo se avessi dato luce a tutte le mie fantasie?  
Mi bloccai e la paura, quella vera, arrivò. Qualcosa si muoveva e non era il muro, ma le mie gambe. Tremavo.  
Zayn mollò la presa appena se ne accorse. Il mio sguardo si era abbassato, come a vergognarsi, come a nascondersi.  
-Scusami.-  
Sussurrò quella parola e scomparve dietro la porta cigolante lasciando me, la mia paura e la mia vergogna appoggiati lì.  
Cosa mi stesse succedendo mi apparve chiaro, ma accettare di essere bisessuale si sarebbe rivelato più difficile del previsto. Avevo vissuto da etero tutta la vita e quella piccola distrazione dalla pelle ambrata stava diventando un chiodo fisso, una tentazione alla quale resistere era troppo complicato. Sarebbe stato meglio cedere, ma a quel punto, cosa ne sarebbe stato di me?  
Mi chiesi chi fossi, mi chiesi cosa volessi, ma sopratutto mi domandai perché fosse successo a me.  
Tutte incognite le quali risposte rimanevano ricoperte da un velo sottile.


	22. Broken strings.

Zayn  
La sensazione orribile di guardarsi allo specchio e non riconoscere la propria pelle, di non capire se quell'involucro ti appartenga oppure sia solamente un altro dei trucchi della tua mente assuefatta dalla droga. Perché quella sensazione che qualcosa di sbagliato si fosse insidiato dentro di me non andava via, ci avrei dovuto condividere per sempre, chiedendomi perennemente se la pelle che abitavo fosse davvero la mia oppure il frutto di una trasformazione permanente.  
Non capii nemmeno per quale motivo, quel pomeriggio, stessi pensando al passato che credevo di aver superato, perfino dimenticato.  
Con quanta stupidità potevo anche solo averlo pensato?  
Perché non potevo dimenticare. Mai.

Chiudendo gli occhi pensai a quanto mi ero sentito stordito e alienato dentro a quel bagno, quando Ben aveva preteso di insegnarmi come fare sesso. La droga aveva contribuito a farmi sciogliere i nervi tesi, quasi rilassare. Non ci fu passione, non ci fu amore, né sentimento, né attenzione nei miei riguardi, che quando lui entrò mi fece male, male fisico e male interiore, perché non era così che me lo ero immaginato, non era così che volevo andasse. E non servì nemmeno ricordarmi che lo stava facendo lui, Ben, l'uomo che poteva avere chiunque, quello che mi piaceva, che era così sexy da farmi arrossire solo nel guardarlo. No, non servì, perché il dolore non sarebbe scomparso mai più, la sensazione di essere usato non se ne sarebbe mai andata via, mai staccato il suo odore dalla mia pelle, la consistenza di quell'attimo stampata, tangibile all'interno dei miei occhi, nella parte posteriore delle palpebre, la mia punizione, così che quando le avessi chiuse, sarei stato costretto a guardare.  
Sbattuto in quel bagno proprio come una puttana, la sua puttana, non potevo sapere che l'adolescenza mi sarebbe stata privata, che quel momento mi avrebbe segnato, come un marchio di appartenenza che non avrei più potuto cancellare.  
Proprietà di Ben.  
Una prima volta così indimenticabile da volerla rimuovere ogni secondo della mia vita, provando a cancellarla, aggiungendo sesso ad altro sesso, continuando a ripetermi che forse così sarebbe sparita, che non sarebbe esistita.  
Mi aveva rubato l'innocenza, il sesso vissuto come un rito, qualcosa da fare, un dente da togliere. Perché nessuno mi aveva salvato da lui?  
Probabilmente non meritavo di essere salvato.  
Eppure non fu sempre così. Ben sapeva come trattare i ragazzini, come illuderli, come tenerli stretti a sé, reclamandoli. Le sue attenzioni divennero quasi dolci, tra regali e telefonate, il sesso alle volte meno violento, meno pretenzioso di altre.  
Mi insegnò l'arte di sapersi muovere tra le lenzuola, del dare piacere senza riceverlo in cambio, perché lui era così, prendeva quello che voleva, quando lo voleva e come lo voleva, non importavano i miei desideri o le mie paure perché con un ti amo finto era sempre riuscito ad incastrarmi, a tirarmi a lui che era il centro della mia vita, tutto quello che avevo, tutto quello che pensavo avrei mai avuto.  
I mesi con lui, diventarono anni. Il tempo mi parve infinito, come un castello di sabbia enorme portato via dal vento, un granello alla volta. Amplificato come un suono lasciato a disperdersi tra le valli, un urlo la notte, al buio, soffocato.  
Il giorno studiava medicina, la notte ero suo. Mia madre che urlava, ma non aveva tempo per me, doveva lavorare e occuparsi delle mie sorelle. Mio padre che non c'era mai stato, che ci aveva abbandonati.  
Poi la droga, di quella pesante, di quella per ricchi, di quella che ti consuma dentro, di quella che smettere era stato più che difficile.  
Non fu solo colpa sua, io lo volevo o perlomeno pensavo di volerlo, perché era l'unica via che conoscevo, perché fare un pompino ad un suo amico per una pista di cocaina era normale, con Ben che mi osservava e magari nella sua mente contorta era pure compiaciuto di quello che stessi facendo. La perversione fatta normalità.  
Lo lasciai varie volte, ma tornavo sempre, fino all'ultima. Ero cresciuto, ero più forte e la mia scorza nessuno l'avrebbe più scalfita. Ero diventato come lui, più giovane, più bello e con tutta la vita davanti.  
Il sesso diventò la risposta a tutte le mie domande. Donne e uomini, nessuna differenza, al centro io e il mio piacere. Con la sensazione di sporco spalmata addosso, appiccicata come resina sulle mani, sul corpo, negli occhi che vedevano senza provare assolutamente niente. Nessuno spazio per l'amore, nessuna logica altruista visto che nessuno lo era stato con me, nessuno.  
Quando incontrai Harry fui costretto a cambiare idea. Iniziare dal sesso con lui era stato difficile perché non aveva ceduto subito. Forse fu proprio quello a farmi cambiare, quello e averlo visto sdraiato sul marciapiede dietro allo Shiver dopo che lo avevano pestato a sangue, perché era gay. Avevano anche provato a fargli violenza, senza riuscirci. Quell'episodio solo nostro, il nostro segreto. L'avevo portato a casa mia e avevo capito che lui aveva più bisogno di me di essere aiutato, salvato, che il nero e il dolore che potevo leggere nei suoi occhi, nella sua apatia, era più grave di qualsiasi cosa avessi mai visto. Un morto dentro ad un corpo di un vivo. Le sue cicatrici come testimonianza diretta.  
Così quando andammo a letto insieme lo avevo fatto per guarirlo non per puro piacere, perché era traumatizzato, perché ero l'unico che volesse nel suo letto, perché a lui potevo dare quella dolcezza che a me era stata negata, anche se era lui l'attivo e l'altra parte del suo corpo era un limite che non potevo superare.  
Salvare Harry però, si rivelò difficile, con il suo passato che lo tormentava e la sua voglia di dolore fisico. Era quello che lo teneva a galla, che gli provava di essere ancora vivo, che non era morto in quella vasca. Ed ancora una volta mi annullai per lui, perché i miei problemi cos'erano, se non polvere, comparati ai suoi? Potevano aspettare, potevano stare lì ancora un po' e poi forse lui stesso se ne sarebbe accorto. La speranza che l'amore che provavo per lui fosse ricambiato, la speranza che si era persa per strada, perché quel giorno non arrivò mai. Sapevo benissimo che lui era diventato così importante perché non era il sesso a legarci. Mi ero innamorato di lui quando già non lo facevamo più, quando dormire insieme era l'unica maniera che avevamo per addormentarci e il fatto che lui non mi usasse per quello, come Ben, che per lui non fossi una puttana, ma un amico, il suo appoggio, il suo tutto, mi rendeva utile a qualcosa che non fosse dare piacere ad un corpo sconosciuto.  
Mi aveva colto impreparato la consapevolezza di ciò che non avrei potuto mai avere osservando Harry e Louis, il mio amico felice come non l'avevo mai visto, stranamente calmo ora che stava insieme al biondino.  
Senza di me.  
Che senso aveva avuto tutto quello allora? Perché proprio non riuscivo a capirlo. Andare da Ben era stata l'unica opzione che mi era rimasta.  
Harry non aveva mai capito veramente chi ero, mai capito cosa provassi.  
Quando sarebbe arrivato il momento della mia guarigione? Perché la mia malattia mi stava logorando da dentro, rosicchiando tutto quello che avevo costruito nel tempo, le mura di legno innalzate per proteggermi. Forse non c'era cura, forse la dovevano ancora inventare. La speranza si era persa di nuovo in un labirinto nel quale nemmeno il filo di Arianna sarebbe servito.

Quella canna mi aveva calmato. Avevo iniziato il turno di sabato sera al bar annebbiando tutti i pensieri che non potevo controllare, piombando in una tranquillità apparente, avvolta di fumo grigio. Servivo ragazzi e ragazze che si divertivano, metà dei quali me li ero fatti, l'altra metà che mi guardavano come se non aspettassero altro. Quello mi dava particolarmente fastidio, il fatto che per loro fossi un oggetto da usare, che non mi vedessero come una persona da conoscere, da frequentare, magari d'amare. Non meritavo l'amore perché troppo spesso l'avevo denigrato e quando l'avevo sentito, non era ricambiato o perlomeno, non come avrei voluto io.  
A cosa serviva l'amore? Non era essenziale, non era utile come l'aria o il cibo, eppure dicevano facesse girare il mondo. Non ne avevo bisogno, non mi serviva. Era meglio vivere di cinismo piuttosto che di stupide utopie. Perché l'altruismo e l'affetto che nutrivo per Harry dove mi avevano portato? A farmi stupide domande retoriche e sull'orlo della crisi, del precipizio, profondo, dove l'eco lontana della sua voce annegava.  
-Zayn, tutto ok?-  
Era davvero la sua voce, il suo richiamo. Mi scossi dal torpore nel quale mi ero assopito versandomi qualcosa da bere, di forte. Whisky. Liscio.  
-Tutto ok.-  
Si avvicinò tanto da sentire i suoi occhi addosso ai miei e fece male perché più di tutti sentivo la mancanza del mio amico, delle ore insieme e delle risate, mai regalate con lui, mai facili da vedere le sue fossette.  
-Zay, ti prego, parlami, dimmi cosa c'è che non va.-  
-Niente.-  
I suoi occhi piantati dentro i miei avevano la capacità di capire quando mentivo, quando quello che non stavo dicendo urlava più forte del frastuono intorno.  
-Non dirmi cazzate.-  
-Non possiamo più essere tu ed io, Harry. Lo siamo stati per molto tempo, ma adesso non può essere più così.-  
-C'entra Louis?-  
Bevvi ancora, respirando più forte affinché l'aria bruciasse in gola.  
-In parte...Ma il problema siamo noi. Il nostro rapporto era strano e tu hai pensato a te stesso e devo farlo anche io adesso.-  
Si avvicinò ancora, troppo vicino da non sopportarlo. Mi ritrassi di scatto con la paura di ricascarci, che se me l'avesse chiesto per me sarebbe tornato tutto come prima, rimettendoci, sacrificandomi, ancora per lui.  
-Zay, per me sei sempre tu, quello che provo per Louis non c'entra con noi. E mi manchi talmente tanto che non devo pensarti, perché se ti penso sto male.-  
Oh. Harry.  
Respirai di nuovo per non piangere, per non dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che insieme potevamo farcela e anche se sarebbe stata una bugia almeno da parte mia, lui ci avrebbe creduto perché il suo bisogno di certezze e rassicurazioni era più grande di qualsiasi altra cosa. Indifeso lì davanti a me, sapevo che la sua maniera di soffrire era diversa da chiunque altro, più intensa, più densa. E avrei davvero voluto dirgli che mi dispiaceva, che mi mancava anche lui, ma non ce ne fu il tempo. Fui distratto da Ben, ma onestamente anche se non fosse arrivato lui, non ce l'avrei fatta a passare sopra a tutto, a fingere, non con Harry, perché lui meritava la verità, non altre bugie e segreti, non altri sotterfugi.  
-Queste scenette così adorabili non sono da te Zayn, così drammatiche e sentimentali da far vomitare!-  
Anche l'attenzione di Harry fu attirata da lui e dalle sue parole al vetriolo. Ben era così, diretto, perfino cattivo, ma almeno era sincero, almeno aveva detto di amarmi e a modo suo, lo aveva dimostrato. Il passato rimaneva passato, il mondo degli sbagli che potevano essere perdonati.  
-Ti consiglio di stare zitto Ben, non mi sei mai piaciuto e non ti permetterò di riportarlo a fondo con te, non di nuovo!-  
Il dottore rise, una risata strafottente, di quelle impregnate di prepotenza, di arroganza.  
-Non penso che tu possa permetterti di dire a me o a lui cosa fare, caro Styles.-  
Troppo. Mi sentii soffocare. Non amavo essere al centro delle discussioni, sopratutto tra loro due, che come in passato, pretendevano di decidere per me. Afferrai la bottiglia di whisky iniziata poco prima mentre con la mano libera presi la giacca. Sfilai davanti ai loro sguardi increduli e con l'adrenalina a mille uscii dalla porta del Fantom. Harry che pretendeva di sapere cosa andasse bene per me, Ben che con il suo solito comportamento non faceva che attestare il fatto che non fosse cambiato, come invece volevo, pensavo. Credere nelle persone, nella loro bontà, nella loro redenzione. Stupido io, non loro, non lui.  
Anzi, stupidi tutti, dovevano andare al diavolo e lasciarmi in pace. Non avevo bisogno di loro, non avevo bisogno di nessuno, non volevo niente, solo essere lasciato in pace.  
Svoltai l'angolo mentre, attaccato alla bottiglia, succhiavo quel nettare alcolico che scorticava, alimentando la mia rabbia, la mia frustrazione, la ferita aperta e sanguinante. La mia spalla andò a battere contro un'altra, uno scontro piuttosto forte con qualcuno, ma non mi importò, nemmeno quando sentii la voce di Liam imprecare. Tra tutti, proprio lui doveva passare in quel momento?  
Feci qualche passo in più e la mia rabbia esplose sonora, la mia mano destra in un pugno contro il muro. Speravo che con quel gesto il mio corpo si sarebbe calmato, che l'adrenalina sarebbe scemata. Successe, in parte, ma era il cervello quello a macinare troppo, a pensare, a girare, a vorticare, come un'onda. Io ero l'onda contro nemmeno il mare intero che la generava riusciva a vincere, perché dopo che si era infranta, dietro di lei ce n'erano altre mille a prendere il suo posto, a creare il caos.  
Caos dentro, caos fuori, in un'iperbole crescente, la notte come scenario, il freddo come attenuante.  
-Zayn, cosa succede? Che cazzo fai?-  
Mi voltai osservando il ragazzo davanti a me. La tentazione fatta carne, la voglia di sbagliare di nuovo e perdermi in lui per poi tornare a sentirmi la solita merda addosso. Non potevo.  
-Cosa ti interessa, Payne? Come se noi due fossimo amici, no?-  
I suoi occhi, più scuri dei miei, ma dello stesso colore, della stessa intensità.  
-Adesso come adesso non ti conviene fare la selezione tra amici e non. Sei ubriaco e ti sei sfracellato una mano contro il muro.-  
Bevvi l'ultimo sorso e buttai la bottiglia sul marciapiede, rompendola in mille pezzi e voltandomi per andarmene in silenzio.  
-Dove stai andando?-  
-Non penso siano fatti tuoi.-  
-Ti accompagno a casa.-  
Sarebbe stato nella mia natura sbraitargli contro e urlargli di farsi i fatti suoi, ma non lo feci. Mi accorsi che niente poteva chiudere il buco di rabbia che provavo, nemmeno picchiarlo o insultarlo. Allora presi a camminare. Ogni passo con lui era uno lontano da Ben e Harry. La mano bruciava, ma non era rotta, solo escoriata e probabilmente lussata o qualcosa del genere.  
-Fammi indovinare: Ben o Harry?-  
Sorrisi, frustrato. Ero così prevedibile?  
-Entrambi direi.-  
-Dovresti farti vedere la mano in ospedale.-  
Abitare vicino al Fantom si rivelò parecchio utile. Dovevo entrare in casa, spegnere le luci e dormire. Cento metri e ce l'avrei fatta anche perché parlare con Liam era qualcosa di inaspettatamente meno sgradevole di quello che pensassi.  
-Non è niente, non è quella a farmi male.-  
Ci stoppammo davanti al portone avvolti dallo smog e dall'imbarazzo, sguardi da parte sua che non avevano ragione d'essere, con la rabbia che stava svanendo, sciolta nel sangue, diluita dall'aria frizzante.  
-Cosa ti fa male allora, Zayn?-  
-Mi fa male quello che sono diventato grazie a Ben e il fatto che non riesco ad andare avanti, che nessuno mi abbia mai capito, nemmeno Harry. E non so nemmeno perché perdo tempo nel dirti queste cose visto che tu contribuisci a ricordarmi cosa sono.-  
Lo dissi con tono decisamente troppo alto, scandendole per bene quelle parole, dandogli forma, un significato, valore, spessore. Perché se di Liam avevo capito una cosa era che adorava vedermi in difficoltà, arrancare. Servirgli la verità su un piatto d'argento avrebbe ridotto il tempo necessario per infierire.  
Con mia grande sorpresa, non lo fece.  
-E cosa saresti Zayn?-  
Avanzò verso di me, titubante, con voce poco decisa, un tentativo di simulare arroganza mal riuscito. Poteva sembrare duro il suo comportamento, ma era quanto di più lontano poteva esserci da Ben. Confuso, inesperto. In me non avrebbe trovato niente che potesse rasserenare la sua confusione. Niente di giusto. Non ero un maestro io, non volevo esserlo, non volevo essere Ben.  
-Sono uno che scopa e basta. Sono un bastardo e questo è quanto.-  
Aprii il portone e lo lasciai lì.  
Prima mi aveva calmato, poi mi aveva agitato. Perché consapevole o meno, quello che volesse Liam era chiaro. La sua sessualità in dubbio voleva sperimentarla su di me, ancora una volta un pezzo di carne da macello che sarebbe servito solo per il sesso. Non gli avrei mai fatto da nave scuola, non quando quell'esperienza su di me era stata terrificante.  
Dormire, da solo, senza amore, senza affetto, con poco meno di niente in mano, si rivelò quasi impossibile, ma arrivò come sempre, necessario, silenzioso.

Harry  
Quel lunedì mattina mi ero svegliato particolarmente contento. Quando Louis dormiva con me gli incubi lasciavano spazio ad un sonno fatto di tranquillità, sensazione che non provavo da molto e che mi era mancata.  
Stretti insieme, una morsa fatta di fuoco e necessità, una posa sensuale e dolce, il connubio perfetto di due corpi che si cercavano e che si erano trovati. Cosa significasse non lo sapevo ancora, o meglio, faceva paura ammetterlo, perché avevo imparato che quando bruciava significava che ero vivo e bruciare per lui non era mai stato così piacevole.  
Quando poi si era staccato per alzarsi e prepararsi prima di uscire per andare a lavoro, avevo sentito il suo sguardo addosso, un bacio prima di andarsene, la mano appoggiata sul torace, la consapevolezza che quelle ore distanti sarebbero state troppe da sopportare. Un sentimento, quello della mancanza, che rendeva le cose interessanti, che creava dinamiche squilibrate, che rendeva l'incontro più sofferto, più sentito, come il sabato sera prima al Fantom, nel magazzino, al buio.  
C'era qualcosa nel modo in cui si muoveva, nella dolcezza della sua mano, nell'insicurezza dei suoi occhi, nel pudore del suo corpo nudo, nella smorfia del suo viso mentre il piacere lo coglieva inaspettato, come un uragano. Louis era il vento forte che stava spazzando via le mie nuvole nere, l'angelo salvatore dalle ali ancora da utilizzare. Gli avrei insegnato a volare, anche se non lo facevo da molto, perché la caduta sarebbe valsa la felicità del sole ad abbagliarmi.  
Mi ricordai, come in un flash mentale, una citazione di un libro appena finito di leggere, parole che erano quanto mai giuste per noi, per me.  
-Forse Dio vuole che tu conosca molte persone sbagliate prima di conoscere la persona giusta, in modo che, quando finalmente la conoscerai, tu sappia essere grato.-**  
Forse era davvero così, forse tutto avrebbe avuto un senso prima o poi, forse la luce di Louis era destinata a rischiarare le mie ombre e tutto quello che avevo passato, tutti i miei fantasmi, sarebbe scomparsi.  
Perché non crederci? Perché non essere positivi se tutto quello che mi rendeva felice era vederlo e stare con lui, mostrargli il mondo e osservare che sfumature prendesse attraverso i suoi occhi, vederlo disegnare i particolari più piccoli con entusiasmo e capire che i suoi occhi diventavano ancora più azzurri quando guardava me, quando il mio volto sulla sua tela prendeva vita. Che importanza poteva avere, quella mattina dopo che mi ero alzato così contento, il resto? Nessuna.

Mi vestii, meno trasandato del solito solo perché avevo un obbiettivo.  
Passai a comprare due biglietti per l'ingresso al Museo di Arte Contemporanea per il venerdì di quella settimana. Mi sembrò un'ottima idea andarci insieme, immaginare il suo sorriso quando glielo avessi detto e vederlo all'interno del suo mondo, non contornato da scartoffie e computer. Perché lui non era quello, Louis era la sua matita e i suoi schizzi, l'ispirazione di chi vede nel mondo ancora qualcosa di buono. Io volevo regalargli quel momento, e da egoista, essere con lui e viverlo insieme.  
Mi diressi a piedi verso il palazzo gigante, proprietà di suo padre, dopo essermi fermato a comprare il pranzo in un ristorante cinese. Leggere il suo cognome e quello di Eleanor, la sua fidanzata ufficiale, fece un po' male, ma non me ne curai perché sapevo che era una farsa, che lei non avrebbe mai avuto il Louis che avevo io.  
Sapevo quale fosse il suo piano, ma la guardia di sicurezza non mi fece passare tanto facilmente. Quel posto era pieno di gente in giacca e cravatta che mi squadrò dalla testa ai piedi. Se qualche mese prima mi avessero detto che mi sarei trovato lì, in mezzo a tutto quello che odiavo maggiormente nella mia vita, non ci avrei mai creduto. Eppure adesso c'era Louis lì in mezzo e per lui avrei sopportato quegli sguardi, quei sibili, quell'aria di superiorità che tutti ostentavano.  
Dopo aver detto chi fossi e una telefonata al figlio del proprietario, si decisero a farmi passare. Trentacinque minuti di attesa dopo, uscii dall'ascensore trovandomi in mezzo al caos. Scrivanie, donne e uomini al computer, transito d'azioni, auricolari alle orecchie, capitali esteri, la schermata di tutte le borse europee in primo piano, volti contratti, donne con tacchi stratosferici.  
-Cerchi qualcuno?-  
La voce di quel ragazzo alto e moro con occhi curiosi, mi ridestò dal mondo parallelo nel quale ero piombato.  
-Sì, Louis Tomlinson. Mi sta aspettando, ma non so dove sia il suo ufficio.-  
-Guarda è laggiù. Io sono Freddie, tu saresti?-  
-Harry, un suo amico.-  
Mi sorrise in maniera strana, ma non ci feci caso. Ringraziai e mi diressi velocemente verso la porta che mi aveva indicato. Subito dopo si aprì e vidi i ciuffi composti dei capelli nocciola di Louis. Gli sorrisi, ma lui non ricambiò prima di avermi fatto entrare e di aver richiuso la porta alle nostre spalle.  
-Che ci fai qui? Mi è preso un colpo quando mi hanno avvertito che eri giù.-  
Era ansioso, non mi voleva lì. Lo capii quasi subito e quella non fu nemmeno la parte peggiore.  
-Ti ho portato il pranzo. Volevo vedere dove lavoravi, non pensavo di darti fastidio.-  
Appoggiai il sacchetto con il cibo sulla sua scrivania, in quel posto angusto e decisamente troppo piccolo. Il suo sguardo, ancora preoccupato e sull'attenti mi confermò che dovevo andarmene, facendo crollare decisamente il mio umore positivo di poche ore prima. Mi girai e camminai verso la porta. Stavo quasi per aprirla quando mi bloccò la mano, obbligandomi a voltarmi nella sua direzione.  
-Scusa, non volevo trattarti male.-  
Mi sorrise e mi sciolsi, perché l'ansia che percepivo in lui era vera. In quel luogo era il figlio del capo, con una fidanzata, non di certo l'artista che dipingeva me nudo prima di farselo. Mi appoggiò una mano alla base del collo e mi baciò leggero, socchiudendo gli occhi e testando la mia reazione. Mi lasciai baciare, labbra morbide e vogliose, un bacio che voleva dimostrare qualcosa. Poi continuò a parlare, con voce sensuale.  
-Se fossi io il capo qua dentro, chiuderei la porta a chiave e poi mi farei portare in paradiso... Ricordi?-  
Eccome se ricordavo. La nostra prima volta, il movimento lento del mio corpo nel suo. Lui sorrise e io di rimando.  
-Quella scrivania sembra abbastanza comoda.-  
-Meglio del muro del Fandom.-  
-Mi ricorderò che i muri non ti piacciono.-  
-A me piaci tu.-  
Mi inchiodò alla porta, mordicchiandomi un orecchio per poi baciarmi di nuovo. Adoravo quando prendeva l'iniziativa, adoravo quando non si spaventava di fare quello che voleva. E poi, quando mi confessava quelle cose, quando mi diceva che gli piacevo, che lo facevo vivere davvero, che gli mancavo, io non potevo fare a meno di chiedermi come avrei fatto quando se ne fosse andato, quando avrebbe realizzato che non ero abbastanza, ovvero molto presto.  
Forse lo sapeva già.  
Bussarono alla porta e, giusto il tempo di mettere qualche metro tra di noi, suo padre, Mark Tomlinson entrò, sorpreso di trovarmi lì. In un primo momento, nemmeno mi prestò attenzione.  
-Sbrigati, dobbiamo andare a pranzo coi canadesi.-  
Poi si voltò verso di me e mi squadrò anche lui, con la faccia schifata di chi aveva appena visto un insetto camminare nella sua stanza da letto.  
-Tu saresti?-  
Con quei due “tu saresti” in così poco tempo, mi sentii nuovamente giudicato, come se fossi tornato ad essere il figlio omosessuale e depresso da nascondere per mio padre o il povero piccolo suicida per mia madre.  
-Harry Styles, piacere signor Tomlinson.-  
Louis si intromise rompendo il contatto visivo con me e intercettando quello di suo padre che sembrava chiedere cosa ci facessi lì in quel posto, con suo figlio.  
-E' un mio amico che studia lettere all'università ed era curioso di sapere cosa mi facessero fare al tirocinio, visto che presto dovrà farlo anche lui.-  
Dire che ero il barista del Fantom, che non avevo un soldo bucato e che stavo con lui era fuori discussione, ma almeno poteva non mentire sul fatto dell'università. Se possibile mi sentii ancora più denigrato, più deluso. Si vergognava di me, ancora una volta, come Nick, come chiunque. Rimasi in silenzio.  
-Non amo particolarmente le scienze umanistiche, penso siano una perdita di tempo, ma mi sembra di averti già visto da qualche parte.-  
Certo, perché avevo fatto il cameriere a casa sua, perché avevo servito i suoi ospiti spocchiosi. Ancora una volta Louis sembrò doversi spiegare.  
-Impossibile papà. Dobbiamo andare dicevi?-  
Pochi secondi dopo, salutai entrambi in maniera fredda e distaccata per uscire a gambe levate da quel posto. Dirigendomi verso l'ascensore, gettai i biglietti per il museo in uno dei cestini di quel piano affollato.  
Cosa mi era saltato in mente? Che potevamo andarcene in giro in un posto affollato facendo i fidanzatini? Che andarlo a trovare in ufficio sarebbe stata un'ottima idea? Con nessuno che sapeva della sua omosessualità? Tanto meno suo padre?  
Pazzo. Quella volta me lo dissi da solo. Avevo pensato che Louis non si sarebbe mai vergognato di me a tal punto da cambiare la realtà di chi fossi, perché se le bugie sulla sua sessualità mi limitavano da un lato, dall'altro il fatto che fosse ricco e io no, mi sembrò un ostacolo talmente grande da non poter essere saltato con facilità. Appartenevamo a due mondi diversi, due vite opposte, futuri paralleli, destinati a continuare per la loro strada, anche se avevamo fatto in modo di incontrarci, di scontrarci.  
Camminando per le strade che mi avrebbero portato alla metropolitana ripensai a Zayn, a quando mi aveva detto che Louis non era poi così diverso da Nick.  
Arrivai a pensare che fosse vero.  
Vivere nell'ombra era possibile, lo avevo già fatto, ma mi aveva portato alla distruzione.  
Bugie, segreti, sotterfugi, macchinazioni, scuse, finte realtà.  
Non potevo obbligarlo a fare una scelta.  
La cosa peggiore era che avevo assaporato il rumore della felicità e che precipitare più a fondo avrebbe fatto ancora più male.  
In tutto quello, il sapore dei suoi baci e l'odore della sua pelle era l'unica cosa alla quale riuscivo a pensare.


	23. Iris.

Louis  
Non sapevo se mi facesse più male il fatto che non rispondesse alle mie chiamate o ai miei messaggi o il fatto che avessi così tanto timore di affrontarlo, di guardarlo negli occhi e leggerci dentro parole sofferte che non avrebbe mai pronunciato.  
Quel sentimento che mi aveva tenuto stretto nella sua morsa per tutta la vita adesso si era rovesciato come un bicchiere d'acqua verde di fiume nello sguardo della persona che più di tutte non meritava che lo trattassi così.  
Vergogna.  
Quella che provavo per me stesso e per la mia vita di fronte al giudice supremo che non era Dio, ma mio padre, la copia di quello che sarei dovuto diventare.  
Segreti.  
Quelli che continuavo a tenere per non annullare la sicurezza di una vita vissuta ipocritamente.  
Consapevolezza.  
Che quello che ero non sarebbe mai cambiato, che non mi sarei mai potuto svegliare un giorno e annunciare a tutti di non amarlo.  
Amare per la prima volta e volere anche che fosse l'ultima, volere solo lui, nessun altro, mai.  
Nulla poteva giustificare le bugie che continuavo a ripetere tenendo i miei due mondi separati, contornati da una linea netta colorata di nero, con un allarme gigante sopra. E mio padre, la sua continua ossessione su di me, il fatto che dovessi essere come lui ovvero diverso da come ero realmente.  
In pochi conoscevano il vero me, quello dalla battuta pronta, dalla fissazione per il look, per l'arte, per i particolari. Il problema era che, anche non volendo ammetterlo, dentro di me coesisteva anche il ragazzo maniaco della perfezione, quello studioso e ansioso agli esami, quello che doveva eccellere in ogni cosa, quello che conosceva gli indici delle borse ed i profitti di bilancio dell'azienda che sarebbe diventata sua in futuro. Queste due entità, i due Louis, coabitavano il mio spazio vitale, seppur con limiti diversi.  
Harry conosceva entrambe queste sfumature di me, anche se delle ultime probabilmente non era entusiasta. Come avrebbe potuto esserlo visto l'alto tasso di superiorità che ostentavano tutti in quell'ambito?  
Avrei dovuto limitarmi a dire a mio padre che lui era un mio amico, che mi era venuto a trovare. Semplice ed efficace. Invece mi ero fatto prendere dall'ansia di sbrodolare parole per arricchire il vestito di una bugia, per renderla verosimile. L'avevo imparato negli anni questo trucco, che più dettagli riuscivo ad aggiungere, più potevo essere creduto. Dire bugie era il mio mestiere dopotutto.  
Non riuscii a spiegarmi nemmeno la fitta immensa che avevo provato nei giorni successivi, quando il giovedì mi ero alzato e vestito, avevo fatto colazione e mi ero incamminato pensando a quanto potessi essere stupido e codardo. Passai tutta la mattinata a pensare a lui, sopratutto quando venni a sapere di un piccolo particolare.  
Freddie entrò, bussando prima piano per poi richiudere la porta alle sue spalle più violentemente del dovuto.  
-Posso? Mi hanno detto che esci prima oggi.-  
-Sì, devo andare ad un ricevimento di un professore alle tre.-  
Il professor Russel mi attendeva con il voto del semestre e il mio blocco pieno di disegni di Harry. Mi mancava disegnare, mi mancavano tante cose a solo pensarci.  
-Bene, non vorrei farmi i fatti tuoi, però c'è una cosa che vorrei chiederti.-  
-Dimmi.-  
-Il ragazzo che è venuto lunedì è il tuo fidanzato?-  
Merda. Assodato il fatto che Freddie sapesse già della mia omosessualità, rispondere a quella domanda non fu affatto facile, primo perché io e Harry non avevamo mai parlato di fidanzamento, secondo perché avevamo litigato e terzo perché se qualcuno lo fosse venuto a sapere, mio padre non avrebbe tardato poi molto a fare due più due. Rimasi in silenzio. Riattaccò lui al mio posto.  
-Te lo chiedo perché quando è andato via sembrava arrabbiato e ha buttato questi in un cestino.-  
Estrasse dalla sua cartelletta quelli che mi sembrarono due biglietti per qualcosa. Osservai lo sguardo penetrante e azzurro degli occhi del ragazzo e afferrai quei pezzi di carta. Erano proprio due biglietti per il museo d'arte. Mi sentii sprofondare e la gola diventò ancora più secca. Harry li aveva comprati per noi, per quel venerdì, per portarmici, per farmi una sorpresa. Anche se non ero mai stato molto sentimentale o almeno non lo ostentavo mai, ricacciai dentro a furia delle lacrime. Cosa diavolo avevo combinato? Perché ero riuscito a rovinare uno dei momenti migliori che avessi potuto sperare di vivere con lui? Le stelle mi erano avverse, lo sapevo, il malocchio ce l'avevo addosso, il destino era arrabbiato con me, non mi era nemmeno difficile immaginare la mia bambola vodoo in mano a qualcuno e di certo il karma mi aveva fottuto alla grande.  
-Louis, io so che sei gay, ok, non lo dirò a tuo padre. Fare coming out spetta a te e nessuno deve forzarti. Volevo solo ridarti questi, non farmi i fatti tuoi.-  
In una frase, seppur articolata, era riuscito a tirare fuori la questione e a risolverla, in maniera dolce, gentile, quasi premurosa.  
-Grazie, per questi e anche per non dire niente.-  
Annuì lentamente e senza aggiungere altro uscì dalla stanza minuscola, troppo piena per poter anche solo permettermi di respirare aria fresca, chiarificatrice.  
Dovevo parlare con Harry perché tutto quello mi stava massacrando, pensare a lui, al suo unico messaggio inviato il martedì dicendomi che doveva pensare, ai biglietti che mi aveva comprato, all'accoglienza che gli avevo riservato e alle bugie, mi stava iniziando a logorare dentro, come l'acqua del mare che erodeva le rocce o come il vento che portava la tempesta. Doveva ascoltare le mie ragioni, doveva capire, sapere che mi stavo innamorando di lui, che quello che provavo non era comparabile a niente, che non potevo stargli lontano, che volevo tutto lui, pacchetto completo.  
Non mi volli scoraggiare, cercando un po' di quella forza che avevo dentro, raschiandola via dalle pareti, scovandola negli angoli e radunandola.

Davanti alla porta dell'ufficio del professore, in ansia, aspettando di parlare con lui, osservai il telefono parecchie volte, sperando che il silenzio stampa di Harry finisse. Poi una voce acuta mi invitò ad entrare.  
-Buon pomeriggio, Signor Tomlinson. È un piacere finalmente vederla di persona.-  
Sicuramente alludeva all'ultimo incontro avvenuto con Harry che gli aveva portato gli elaborati.  
-Salve professore, scusi ma sono stato impegnato con il tirocinio.-  
Tirò fuori il mio blocco e rivederlo dopo più di due settimane mi rese nostalgico. Era qualcosa di personale, come se fosse il mio diario segreto e avesse le fattezze della mia vita. Poi prese a tambureggiare con le dita sulla scrivania.  
-Veniamo al dunque. Direi che i suoi lavori, seppur carenti in tecnica diversa dal carboncino o dallo sfumato, sono interessanti. I soggetti esprimono forte e chiaro le emozioni di chi li ha disegnati. Non ho potuto fare a meno di rimanere abbagliato davanti alle fattezze ripetute del modello maschile, scoprendo poi che era lo stesso ragazzo che ha portato il suo blocco qui.-  
Troppe informazioni tutte insieme. Annuii.  
-Sì, è Harry.-  
-Già, notevole, disegnare il suo corpo nudo qualche settimana fa è stato molto interessante anche per me.-  
-Scusi, come?-  
Mi agitai. Perché il professor Russel doveva aver visto Harry nudo? Lui sorrise, viscido, prima di continuare nel darmi la notizia, come compiaciuto e certamente sicuro che io non so sapessi.  
-Il giorno che Harry mi ha portato il blocco, il tempo per ritirare i lavori era finito, così ho fatto uno strappo alla regola per te, ma ho chiesto qualcosa in cambio a lui, ovvero di posare per me. Avendo visto come ti aveva ispirato, ho pensato che in un artista superiore come me, potesse esplodere la sua bellezza e, chiaramente, non sbagliavo.-  
Non fui sicuro di cosa mi avesse dato più fastidio in quel lungo monologo, se la sua arroganza, il ritenersi superiore, la bugia di Harry o il fatto che lui lo avesse visto nudo, da solo, in una stanza. Sì, certamente l'ultima scena che si era profilata nel mio cervello fu la peggiore. La rabbia iniziò a montare, lo aveva chiamato più volte “modello”, per lui era solo un pezzo di carne, la mia Musa, che aveva del divino nelle sue fattezze, si era mistificata e trasformata ora in uno strumento di piacere, seppur solo artistico, anche se sicuramente il professore avrebbe voluto anche altro. Iniziai a tormentarmi le unghie, come sempre facevo quando ero nervoso.  
-Passando al voto, direi che si merita una bella A. Ecco, le rendo il suo blocco e la saluto. Grazie per la gradevole conversazione.-  
Aveva anche voglia di prendere in giro. Mi sentii beffato, all'oscuro di quell'accordo, come se mi fosse stato strappato qualcosa di mio. Perché Harry era il mio modello, la mia ispirazione, era il mio corpo nudo da disegnare, non quello degli altri, non semplice carne con proporzioni sublimi. Arsi di gelosia mentre funestamente riprendevo quello che era mio ed uscivo dalla stanza, dall'edificio, da quella via, incamminandomi verso qualsiasi posto che non mi ricordasse l'espressione compiaciuta del professore mentre tentava di mettermi in difficoltà.  
Cosa dovevo pensare dopo quello? Cosa era lecito provare?  
Perché quello che stavo sentendo mi avrebbe portato alla pazzia. Dopo quello che avevo combinato io e dopo quella scoperta, immaginare Harry sotto lo sguardo lussurioso di qualcun altro non fece altro che aumentare la mia gelosia. Mi aveva tenuto nascosto quel particolare come se ci fosse qualcos'altro al di sotto. Anche lui mi aveva mentito e sapevo che le bugie non gli erano mai piaciute.  
Mandai un messaggio ad El. Dovevo parlare con lei e ritrovare quella lucidità che in quei giorni avevo perso completamente. Dove era finita tutta la mia razionalità? Che era successo al Louis inquadrato che non si faceva mai domande retoriche?  
Supposi di essermi perso dentro quell'enigma complicato ed assolutamente essenziale ormai che era Harry Styles.

-Non hai una bella cera, Lou, davvero! Sembra che ti sia passato sopra un carro armato.-  
El, la fantastica e bellissima ragazza elegante nel suo tubino nero, sorseggiava buon vino mentre con l'altra mano teneva le bacchette, pronte a sollevare il suo sushi.  
-Grazie tesoro, è proprio quello che mi ci voleva. Non dormo quattro ore di fila da una settimana e oggi il colpo di grazia.-  
-Lo sai che quel professore aveva messo gli occhi su Harry dalla prima volta. Voleva solo farti arrabbiare e ci è riuscito. Piuttosto pensa a cosa dirai al bel tatuato. Hai già preparato un discorso, vero?-  
Mi conosceva fin troppo bene. Quel pomeriggio, prima di incontrarla, mi ero preparato una decina di discorsi mentalmente, tutti volti a farmi perdonare. Non serviva aggiungere che nella mia testa lui l'avrebbe fatto, che l'avrei convinto a stare ancora insieme perché quel silenzio e quell'indifferenza mi davano parecchio sui nervi. Dovevo convincerlo per forza o come avrei fatto senza di lui?  
-Sì, diciamo che ci ho pensato.-  
-Allora? Che dirai? Non è che sei bravissimo con i discorsi. Quando mi hai detto che ti piaceva il cazzo, sei stato parecchio diretto. “El devo parlarti. Sono gay”. Rimasi sotto shock per tipo due ore, poi risi per altre due, se ti ricordi bene.-  
El, la sua schiettezza e quel discorso. Non mi ero immaginato di certo quell'esito. Era rimasta in silenzio per un po', poi aveva riso così forte da contagiarmi. E ancora aveva ragione lei, io e i discorsi facevamo cagare. La mia ansia prevaleva su tutto.  
-Penso che partirò con un “mi dispiace” per poi finire con l'implorarlo, forse perfino strisciando.-  
Masticò il suo boccone e io feci altrettanto.  
-Potresti corromperlo con del sesso. Quando siete insieme si respira solo di quello nell'aria. Voglio dire, potreste farvi un filmino, io lo guarderei volentieri.-  
Ridemmo tutti e due. L'effetto magico che aveva su di me era quello di calmarmi e farmi sorridere perché lei sapeva come prendermi, sapeva ogni cosa.  
Passammo le ore successive a ridere e parlare di ogni cosa, tanto che la rabbia e la gelosia, per qualche attimo, si affievolirono come fiori senza acqua.  
Non passammo al Fantom perché non avevo il coraggio di affrontarlo davanti a tutti, di toccare con mano i suoi occhi freddi e la sua indifferenza tipica di quando si chiudeva a riccio nella sua apatia. Quell'Harry, quello delle prime volte, era piano piano scomparso, lasciando spazio a quello che provava emozioni, a quello che mi sorrideva così dolcemente da farmi sentire speciale. Rivolevo indietro quegli attimi, la consapevolezza di riuscire a guardarlo di nuovo specchiandomi nelle sue pozze verdi, come il bosco in primavera. Le sue stagioni. Adesso era sicuramente inverno per lui ed anche per me. Ma arrivato a casa, dopo essermi cambiato e coperto, il freddo penetrò gocciolando dentro le ossa. Era possibile che dopo poco più di due mesi che lo conoscevo, fosse diventato così importante per me da monopolizzare ogni mio pensiero, ogni momento di silenzio passato da solo quando in realtà volevo solo vivere appiccicato a lui ed annusare l'odore di maschio del suo collo, ascoltare le poesie che mi leggeva, sentire il rumore del suo cuore sbattere contro il mio mentre dormivamo stretti, scambiandoci la pelle.  
L'orologio segnò le due e tre minuti. Non potevo starmene lì, ancora una notte da solo, nuotando nell'errore commesso e sentendomi affogare. No.  
Mi alzai veloce, badando a non svegliare il mio compagno di stanza. Indossai jeans, maglietta e felpa con il cappuccio, il primo paio di scarpe che trovai, una giacca ed uscii, senza nemmeno essermi guardato allo specchio. In tasca il cellulare, il portafoglio e il fruscio dei biglietti che Harry aveva comprato per me, come un amuleto a ricordarmi dell'errore che avevo commesso, una prova, a me che, di prove, non ne avevo mai avuto bisogno.  
Presi un taxi e nell'arco di tempo dal mio dormitorio a casa sua, pensai ancora una volta a cosa dire, allo sguardo famelico del professore che si era posato su di lui, all'aria fredda, a mio padre e i suoi pregiudizi, a Freddie e al suo gesto carino, a quanto solo dovesse sentirsi senza Zayn e senza nemmeno me.  
Pagai con cinquanta dollari senza aspettare il resto. Iniziò a piovere. Mi bagnai correndo dall'incrocio al portone del suo appartamento, per fortuna aperto. Il cielo così nero da fare paura rispecchiava perfettamente l'umore dentro alle mie viscere. Corsi su per le scale arrivando affannato davanti alla sua porta. Mi ripresi per qualche secondo prima di bussare, più forte del dovuto, chiamando il suo nome. Avevo deciso di lasciare la razionalità e le buone maniere a casa. Mi scoprii più coraggioso ed impulsivo di quanto immaginassi.  
-Apri, Harry!-  
Qualche secondo dopo, la porta marrone si scostò e vidi i suoi capelli ricci svettare scomposti. Mi soffermai sui suoi occhi prima di ascoltare la sua voce. Era stato stupido pensare che in pochi giorni senza di lui, fosse cambiato. Era sempre uguale, bellissimo, tormentato e perfetto in maglietta e mutande ad accogliermi.  
Ma la sua voce fu un po' più tagliente.  
-Che ci fai qui? Sono quasi le tre!-  
-Dovevo parlarti, subito, non potevo aspettare ancora.-  
Mi fece entrare scostandosi lentamente dalla porta. Il respiro mi mancò quando la sentii chiudersi alle mie spalle spostando impercettibilmente l'aria della piccola stanza. Lo stavo facendo, ero veramente lì e stavamo per confrontarci, litigare forse, quando l'unica cosa che volevo era abbracciarlo in una morsa perenne.  
Mi voltai nella sua direzione e diedi fiato alla bocca tremante.  
-Perché non volevi più parlarmi? Perché avevi bisogno di tempo?-  
-Forse Louis non è una buona idea stare insieme.-  
Lo disse con titubanza, più come se stesse convincendo se stesso piuttosto che me. Sgranai gli occhi, respirando il suo stesso respiro.  
-Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto davanti a mio padre... ma lui non sa di me e non avrebbe capito quello che c'è tra di noi. Non volevo nasconderti per te, ma per me. Quello è il mondo dove io sono diverso, un'altra parte di me, ma non è colpa tua, non mi vergogno di stare insieme a te.-  
Tutte parole riversate senza seguire schemi, sgrammaticate, ma con un senso che andava oltre una semplice accozzaglia di lettere. Per una volta nella mia vita, stavo dicendo la verità, quello che volevo e come veniva.  
Lui continuò ad osservarmi, per poi parlare dopo essersi morso il labbro inferiore. Avrei voluto baciarglielo, stringerlo tra i miei denti ed assaggiarlo.  
-Vivere nel segreto, nascosti, circondati da bugie, mi ricorda cosa ho passato con Nick e non voglio che succeda ancora. Capisci?-  
-Oggi sono andato dal professor Russel. Non è che tu sia stato proprio sincero con me in quel caso, no?-  
Dalla difesa all'attacco, quando la guerra era la cosa che più detestavo.  
Si passò una mano nei capelli. I miei erano bagnati, quasi gocciolanti. Mi tolsi la giacca gettandola sopra al tavolo.  
-Questo non c'entra niente. L'ho fatto perché era colpa mia se eri in ritardo. Quella sera avevo bevuto perché avevo litigato con Zayn, ricordi? Volevo rimediare.-  
Mi agitai leggermente.  
-Non mi interessa niente di un fottuto voto ora come ora! Mi interessa che tu mi paragoni al tuo ex, che il tuo corpo nudo sia stato visto da un altro uomo quando devo vederti nudo solo io, che volevi che troncassimo così, senza nemmeno parlarci. Non mi interessa quello che il mondo vuole vedere, io sono me stesso solo con te, capisci?-  
Tutto quello iniziò a farmi male, davvero tanto male. La sua apparente indifferenza, il fatto che non capisse, il paragonarmi a Nick, quando io non lo avrei mai tradito, quando avevo solo bisogno di tempo. Sentii il mio corpo tremare e mi accorsi che erano le mie mani a farlo, come cerchi concentrici su uno specchio d'acqua dopo che un sasso l'aveva rotto.  
-Non volevo lasciarti, ok? Ma cosa dovevo pensare Louis, dimmelo, cosa? Perché io non faccio parte di quel tuo mondo inamidato, perfetto, io sono l'imperfezione, sono quello che ti rovinerà, che ti farà prendere strade sbagliate e tu, tu ti nascondi da tuo padre e dal suo volerti come lui. Posso pensare che io sia sbagliato per te?-  
Mi avvicinai di qualche passo, dritto davanti a lui e non riuscii a trattenere una lacrima calda che scese fino al mento, prima veloce, poi perdendo tracce di bagnato nella sua scia. Consumandosi.  
Quante volte avrei dovuto ripetergli che non era quello sbagliato e che le sue imperfezioni non erano altro che dettagli per me, che lo impreziosivano e lo arricchivano, rendendolo così com'era, stupendo, unico.  
Uniti eravamo come angeli con un'ala sola, sgualcita, ma riuscivamo a volare, in alto, insieme. Liberi. Libero come non lo ero mai stato.  
-Tu sei il mio mondo Harry. Non lo capisci che mi sono innamorato di te?-  
Silenzio.  
L'avevo detto ormai, non potevo rimangiarmi quelle parole, non volevo rimangiarmi niente perché ogni sillaba era reale e stavo capendo quanto l'amore potesse consumare e bruciare, quanto vivo potesse ardere di colore rosso incandescente.  
Nessuna reazione da parte sua. Non mi aspettavo che ricambiasse. Non sapevo cosa mi aspettassi in realtà, ma mi sentii quasi respinto. Abbassai lo sguardo, non sopportando i suoi occhi verdi che non si specchiavano nei miei. Lui amava Zayn, non si era fatto problemi a dirmelo tempo prima, ma non poteva amare me, nemmeno tenermi con lui, quando era l'unica cosa che volessi.  
Avevo pensato di andarmene, iniziai a girarmi nascondendo le mie lacrime. Stavo piangendo davvero in quel momento, come pochissime altre volte in vita mia. Un sortilegio quello che Harry mi aveva fatto, una magia nera senza contro incantesimo a salvarmi.  
Poi sentii le sue mani lunghe ed affusolate afferrarmi i polsi. Erano calde, bollenti, lisce. Sentii il suo odore dentro le narici. Poco dopo una mano mi lasciò e mi sollevò il mento, accarezzandolo dolcemente ed intrappolando le lacrime rimaste con un tocco, facendole svanire. Di nuovo i nostri occhi si incontrarono, ma c'era qualcosa di diverso nelle sue iridi, si erano dilatate, erano sbarrate, incredule.  
-Non piangere, ti prego. È tutto a posto, va tutte bene.-  
I nostri corpi entrarono in collisione e lui mi abbracciò fortissimo, da togliermi il fiato, svuotandomi di tutto, facendomi sentire bene, baciandomi i capelli bagnati. In quel momento mi trovavo esattamente dove volevo essere. Tra le sue braccia, cullato, una favola come cantilena.  
Dopo qualche secondo di calma, mi scostai per osservarlo nuovamente.  
-Mi vuoi ancora?-  
Sorrise prima di baciarmi delicato e sussurrare quella parola dentro la mia bocca.  
-Sempre. Ti voglio sempre.-  
Si abbassò di qualche centimetro fissando il suo sguardo nel mio e baciandomi gli occhi, uno ad uno.  
-Questi non meritano di piangere, mai.-  
Continuando con le sue cure, lisciandomi i capelli bagnati, una mano sul collo, le labbra che si muovevano ancora sulle mie, la sua lingua a reclamare il mio sapore, le nostre dita intrecciate così saldamente da non permettere a nessuno di scollarle. La mia mano libera ad afferrare la sua maglia, avendo paura che scappasse da me, correndo come una sfera in discesa, senza freno. Non l'avrei permesso. Finché quella sensazione di assoluta dipendenza da quel sentimento fosse esistita, Harry sarebbe rimasto nella mia vita, fisicamente e mentalmente.  
Ricordi impastati con la realtà fatta di ogni sfumatura di verde, di azzurro, ma sopratutto di rosso. Una tavolozza di colori ancora da usare, un arcobaleno dove vivere, anche solo una notte.  
Perché se quello non era amore, niente lo era.  
Passammo la nottata semplicemente abbracciati nel letto, addormentandoci al suono polifonico dei nostri baci, al tatto scomposto delle nostre carezze, cullati dal vento, volammo alti quella notte, così alti che nessuno ci avrebbe potuto vedere. Il mondo non avrebbe capito il nostro amore, fatto per rompersi e ricomporsi all'infinito.

-Louis?-  
Una voce sussurrata nel mio petto quando ormai stava albeggiando, tra un bacio e un morso, una scia di saliva che portò dritto al mio collo, dove la sua testa si appoggiò inspirandomi, come se fossi un profumo raro.  
La mano sul cuore, un battito costante.  
Continuò assopito, a metà tra il sogno e la realtà.  
-Ho bisogno di te.-  
Mi baciò, scostandosi ed incontrando le mie labbra, per poi riportarmi per l'ennesima volta in quel luogo dove ormai mi sentivo a casa.  
In Paradiso.


	24. My Head is a Jungle.

Zayn  
La fodera sgualcita del divano mi si era appiccicata alla faccia umida di saliva. I piedi intorpiditi, la schiena cigolante, le mani completamente addormentate, una appoggiata al pavimento, penzolante e fredda.  
Il profumo del caffè di Ben nell'aria.  
La sera prima avevo bevuto troppo, decisamente troppo, tra una canna e l'altra e quello era il risultato. Mi sollevai sul divano stropicciandomi gli occhi e passandomi una mano nei capelli. Lentamente osservai l'orologio: erano quasi le tre del pomeriggio, cosa che non mi sorprese più di tanto. La testa martellava così forte da rendermi impossibile anche pensare, figuriamoci ricordare quello che era successo la notte prima, tra musica e vizi che non ero riuscito a togliermi di dosso. Ero sicuro solo di una cosa ovvero che non avessi fatto sesso.  
Questa scelta dipendeva dal fatto che il sesso non mi aveva che portato guai e stare senza per un po' non mi avrebbe di certo fatto così male. Erano altre le cose che dolevano, altre le pene da sopportare per non finire schiacciato.  
Non sapevo nemmeno perché mi ostinavo a tenere Ben nella mia vita, ad aggrapparmi a lui in qualche maniera, quando lui mi avrebbe portato più a fondo.  
-Ho fatto il caffè, sul tavolo ti ho preparato delle aspirine. Prendile e bevi tanta acqua, magari fatti una doccia, così starai meglio nell'arco di poche ore. Io ho il turno che inizia tra poco.-  
Vestito con jeans e camicia, che lo fasciavano fin troppo bene, mi sembro normale.  
Normale che si prendesse cura di me dopo avermi indotto a distruggermi.  
Normale che mi preparasse il caffè, che mi sorridesse, che mi dimostrasse affetto.  
Normale che quell'uomo adulto potesse tenerci a me, dimostrare amore.  
Mi alzai, avvicinandomi al tavolo per prendere l'aspirina incrociando il suo sguardo. Quegli occhi dicevano molte cose, nascondevano molte cose, occhi dei quali un tempo non potevo fare a meno, occhi lussuriosi che mi avevano spinto sempre oltre la soglia di quello che potevo sopportare, mostrandomi fin dove il mio corpo potesse arrivare. Occhi che mi avevano deriso molte volte, chiamandomi ingenuo, ragazzino e anche puttana. Occhi che ora mi parvero non ardere più come un tempo.  
-Grazie, non dovevi disturbarti tanto.-  
La mia voce, strascicata più del solito, facevo fatica a riconoscerla. Si avvicinò a passo normale, parandosi davanti a me, le nostre teste troppo vicine. Perché lui possedeva ancora quel potere, mi ammaliava, mi annullava, mi schiacciava sotto lo sguardo pieno di pretese per poi dirmi che mi amava, comprandomi con qualche grammo. Sollevò la mano destra portandomi indietro i capelli schiacciati.  
-Da quando sei tornato ho una gran voglia di baciarti, Zayn, e di ricordarti come eravamo io e te, insieme.-  
Quella frase mi tentò e mi fece paura allo stesso tempo.  
Mi discostai da lui nell'attimo esatto in cui terminò. Non volevo di nuovo Ben, non volevo rivivere tutto quando quello che mi passava per la testa erano solo ricordi negativi di lui, di quello che gli avevo concesso di farmi. Il mio viso si indurì.  
-Non è una buona idea.-  
Risposi seccamente dopo aver ingurgitato le pillole. Mi diressi a grandi falcate verso il divano, afferrando quello che di mio vi era sopra e uscii dall'appartamento sbattendo forte la porta.  
Scesi le scale, dove ognuno di quei gradini rappresentava un pugno nello stomaco per quanto mi facessi schifo da solo, quanto inutile e perso mi sentissi.  
La mia reazione di fronte alla proposta di Ben non era attesa. Mi ero chiesto per anni cosa avessi fatto se quel momento fosse arrivato, il momento nel quale lui mi avesse voluto ancora una volta, il sentirmi importante e protetto.  
Avevo sempre pensato che avrei ceduto, ma invece non lo avevo fatto. Non lo sapevo, ma quello era il primo passo verso la consapevolezza di chi fossi e cosa volessi. E non era Ben.  
E probabilmente non erano nemmeno tutte le ragazze che mi ero fatto in quegli anni.  
Perché andare con un ragazzo era escluso, non dopo Harry.  
Analizzando il mio caso dall'esterno, probabilmente potevo risultare un soggetto disturbato sessualmente. Il sesso anonimo vissuto senza sentimenti, l'attaccamento morboso verso un ragazzo che non potevo avere completamente, vivere nel ricordo doloroso di sedici anni rubati da qualcuno che li aveva posseduti completamente.  
Sì, avevo dei problemi, questo sarebbe stato chiaro anche ad un non vedente.

Dopo la doccia, le tonnellate di caffeina e una sistemata veloce, mi diressi al Fantom. Quella giornata fredda che per me stava appena iniziando, per molti altri stava già finendo. Vivere di notte, come un animale notturno, per cacciare, scovando una preda che valesse tutti gli sforzi. Il motto della mia vita per molto tempo.  
Repressi quei pensieri e mi concentrai sul frastuono del locale, sui bicchieri versati, le risate altrui, i visi dei conoscenti, degli amici. Harry di fianco a me, silenzioso. Potevo sentire il rumore degli ingranaggi del suo cervello macinare più forti di ogni altro rumore nella stanza.  
-La fonderai quella testa se pensi troppo.-  
Si girò verso di me, tenendo una bottiglia in mano, che se non fosse stato per forza d'abitudine, l'avrebbe sicuramente fatta cadere.  
-Louis.-  
-Problemi?-  
-Mi ha detto che si è innamorato di me.-  
Lo guardai con aria tranquilla, nascondendo l'ovvietà di quell'affermazione.  
-Non ci vedo niente di strano, era scontato che succedesse, no?-  
Dentro di me poi, si espanse un'altra risposta.  
Harry, tutti si innamorano di te, è così facile volerti bene.  
Si avvicinò, appoggiò lentamente le mani sul bancone, versando da bere con attenzione per poi rivoltarsi e accennare una sorta di sorriso, quella fossetta che non vedevo da un po' ormai.  
-Si farà del male, tu lo sai, Zayn, meglio di chiunque altro che io sono così. Distruggo quello che tocco.-  
-Il fatto che tu non ti esprima con le parole non significa che non lo ami. E lui lo sa, come lo sapevo io.-  
-Mi manchi.-  
Il sussurro gentile di occhi chiari. La voce, ora dolce, che aveva realizzato che tra di loro qualcosa si era rotto per sempre. Harry che aveva capito che non potevamo tornare indietro a prima. Io lo avevo fatto da tempo ormai.  
-Lo so.-  
Inevitabile il distacco forzato, necessaria la nostra separazione.  
Chiara la mancanza che sentivo per l'unico amico che avessi mai avuto, per il nostro contatto, gli abbracci, le poche parole, le risate, i giochi e gli scherzi. Il tempo di una vita passato insieme. L'adolescenza che avevo perso. Dovevamo crescere, ma a che prezzo? Quella era la punizione inflitta, da sopportare in silenzio. Stringere i denti, serrare i pugni, urlare l'ingiustizia ed andare avanti.  
Quello che non sapevo era che la notte che stava per venire, di certo non l'avrei dimenticata facilmente.

Erano le due quando entrai allo Shiver. Brit mi accolse contenta di vedermi. Quella serata l'avevano organizzata proprio bene. Mi abbracciò e i suoi capelli blu brillarono al buio della stanza mentre le luci psichedeliche rendevano le ombre meno scure.  
-Sono contenta di vederti. Come stai?-  
Mi parlava all'orecchio perché il rumore della musica era assordante, quasi stordente.  
-Insomma, potrebbe andare meglio.-  
-Mi dispiace per Harry, ma quel Ben è un figlio di puttana, lo sai vero?-  
Le sorrisi. Si preoccupava per me e apprezzai quel suo gesto. Era sempre stata protettiva nei miei confronti e in quelli di Harry, forse ci vedeva come piccoli fratellini da salvare. La baciai in bocca, un bacio casto, due labbra appoggiate, niente di più. Lei mi strinse poi tornò al suo lavoro.  
Mi guardai intorno: ragazzi gay ovunque, cubisti che dimenavano volgarmente il loro sedere, incitando al sesso, ragazze che cercavano qualche preda, svestite e succinte. Di quel mondo, che era il mio, non mi piaceva più niente, anzi, quasi mi disgustava, perché sebbene ne fossi dipendente, il sesso, la droga e l'alcool mi stavano distruggendo o lo avevano già fatto.  
Per questi motivi e anche altri, mi sedetti al bancone e bevvi qualche tequila. Giusto per essere coerente...  
Mi calmai.  
Si avvicinò Hannah, la ragazza del menage a troi che era tristemente fallito tempo prima. Era sinuosa, più elegante delle altre e certamente molto bella. Si sedette nel bancone di fianco a me.  
-Vuoi ballare?-  
Me lo chiese sorridendo, come se tutto le fosse dovuto, come se essere bella fosse un vanto solo suo. Tipiche ragazze che si sentono Dio. Non serve dire che respinsi l'offerta.  
-No grazie, bevo qualcosa.-  
-E poi? Potremmo riprendere da dove ci eravamo fermati l'altra volta, cosa dici?-  
-Dico di no, scusa ma non sono dell'umore giusto.-  
Non rispose nient'altro, forse troppo offesa nell'orgoglio dopo il due di picche appena ricevuto, forse annoiata.  
Come me, annoiata della vita e in cerca di un diversivo che faccia bene per qualche secondo, in modo che il dolore sia più sopportabile.  
Il fatto che non avevo ancora finito i miei colloqui non mi sorprese. Non poteva mancare il chiarimento con lui. Lo vidi in lontananza ballare con un biondino per poi lasciarlo lì e dirigersi verso di me. La camicia semi-aperta gli stava ancora bene, nonostante l'età. Ben non accennò sorrisi, si parò di fronte a me aspettando che dissi qualcosa, come se mi dovessi scusare, come quando stavamo insieme e mi divertivo troppo con qualcheduno dei suoi amichetti o finti tali.  
Ma non questa volta, non mi sarei scusato perché non volevo starci insieme. Lo resi chiaro.  
-Ti ricordi quando a quella festa a casa tua, hai usato il mio corpo nudo per farti una pista di coca? Ricordi che poi mi hai condiviso con quei tuoi amici? Che non ero convinto, ma mi hai detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene? Che ero così fatto da non stare nemmeno con gli occhi aperti mentre mi scopavate? Bene, è per questo che tra me e te non succederà di nuovo.-  
Rimase shoccato, quasi come se avesse completamente rimosso quelle cose. Erano passati solo 5 anni, non poteva essersele dimenticate.  
-Pensavo che ti piacesse.-  
-Avevo sedici anni, Ben, mi drogavo e volevo stare con te. Avrei fatto di tutto. Adesso no.-  
Non replicò perché non c'era nient'altro da replicare, non c'erano se e non c'erano ma, non c'erano vincitori, né vinti. Solo io, che non potendo più sopportare la sua vista, mi alzai per allontanarmi. Scansai la calca di gente dirigendomi nel vicolo subito fuori. Mi accesi una sigaretta, il fumo mi avvolse e si mimetizzò con l'oscurità della notte. Ricacciai il dolore dentro. Avevo fatto la scelta giusta, avevo scelto me invece che lui, avrei dovuto farlo prima, molto prima. Ripresi a respirare regolarmente solo dopo parecchi minuti. Le mani ancora tremanti.  
Avevo bisogno di Harry in quel momento, ma Harry non poteva esserci per me.  
Non pensavo minimamente che qualcun altro potesse aiutarmi in quel frangente. Eppure sbucarono mani familiari da quella porta di sicurezza, uscirono gambe avvolte in jeans troppo larghi, un viso che avevo picchiato più volte.  
-Hai d'accendere?-  
Alzò lo sguardo e si accorse che si trattava di me e non di uno sconosciuto qualunque. Il viso stupito, quasi come il mio, mi fece sorridere. I casi della vita alle volte...  
Mi sporsi verso di lui con l'accendino e, facendo ruotare l'accensione, il fuoco si sprigionò tremolante. Lui avvolse la mia mano con le sue, un tocco che forse lo mise a disagio ed inspirò fermando il mio tremore. Dopodiché mollai la presa.  
-Stai bene? Ti tremano le mani.-  
-Questa domanda ricorrente inizia a darmi sui nervi.-  
-Ok, non stai bene ma vuoi che gli altri si facciano i fatti loro. Capito.-  
-E tu stai bene, Liam?-  
Lo dissi con fare ironico, ma la risposta fu più onesta di quello che mi aspettassi.  
-Non sei l'unico ad avere problemi, Zayn.-  
-E sentiamo, che tipo di problemi potresti avere tu?-  
Si agitò perché la causa dei suoi problemi ero io e lo sapevo benissimo, solo che giocare con lui mi piaceva da morire, soprattutto in quel momento. Come distrazione era piuttosto piacevole dovetti ammettere.  
-Sei tu il mio fottuto problema, non fare finta di non saperlo.-  
Piantò nervoso i suoi occhi da cerbiatto nei miei. Non pensavo potessero luccicare così anche al buio, non pensavo che la forza e lo sdegno che aveva provato nei miei confronti potessero essersi trasformati in altro.  
-Il fatto che tu creda di essere attratto da me, non rende la cosa meno ridicola.-  
Mi voltai, buttando il mozzicone della sigaretta lontano e rientrai nel locale. Lui mi seguì. Il discorso forse non era finito, almeno non per lui. Camminai verso la pista affollata che pompava musica ad un volume troppo alto per non danneggiarmi l'udito. Mi sentii stoppare e per incanto il ritmo si fece più blando, come se il contatto tra di noi lo avesse attutito. Mi ricordai della sensazione di stringere le mie mani su di lui, sia quando l'avevo picchiato, sia quando avevo sentito quanto mi volesse.  
-Balliamo?-  
Tornai a quel momento. La sua faccia era davvero convinta, il ché mi fece preoccupare più del dovuto.  
-Sei impazzito? Vuoi ballare con me? Cosa direbbe chi ci vede?-  
-Non me ne fotte un cazzo di chi ci vede.-  
Quella frase mi fece riflettere. Liam che se ne fregava di chi ci avrebbe visto, di cosa avrebbero potuto pensare. Liam che mi guardava ancora con quello sguardo di supplica, incerto dentro, deciso fuori. Si avvicinò e cominciò a muoversi leggermene a disagio, troppo vicino per non capire quale fosse il suo obbiettivo. Odorava di buono, probabilmente di deodorante fresco, di quelli che anche sudando non ti abbandonavano mai.  
Mi piaceva.  
Mi piaceva la sua inesperienza, mi piaceva la sua eterna lotta tra voglio non voglio e mi piaceva la sua faccia da schiaffi. Corromperlo non era nei miei piani però, non più.  
-Sei confuso.-  
Gli soffiai dentro l'orecchio. Lui trasalì.  
-Sì, sono confuso perché sto ballando con un ragazzo e la cosa mi eccita.-  
Sorrisi malignamente sulla guancia destra. Se c'era una cosa che Liam aveva erano le palle, lo stava dimostrando in quel momento e lo aveva dimostrato picchiandomi.  
Mi avvicinai ancora, le nostre anche troppo vicine, a sfiorarsi. Lui si avvicinò di proposito, malizioso. Non sapeva ancora con cosa stava giocando.  
-Penso che dovresti trovarti un'altra nave scuola, io non sono disponibile.-  
La sua bocca rosea pulsava dalla voglia di essere toccata ed io lo sapevo.  
Il suo corpo bramava dalla voglia di essere toccato, di imparare, di sanguinare.  
Per la prima volta dopo un'infinità di tempo, dopo Ben e dopo Harry, mi ritrovai con la voglia di fare sesso con un ragazzo, con lui, alle mie regole. Ma non era possibile, non potevo fare a lui quello che era stato fatto a me, non potevo cavalcare l'onda della sua confusione sessuale e approfittarne, anche se la voglia era molta, voglia di marchiare quella sua tenera carne da omofobo e fargli sentire cose mai provate, fargli roteare gli occhi al cielo ed urlare il mio nome.  
D'un tratto, mentre mi perdevo nelle mie fantasie e mi muovevo a ritmo con il suo corpo, la mia voglia si fuse con la sua.  
Si avvicinò troppo, sfiorando le mie labbra. Il suo alito fresco addosso.  
Mi ritrassi e sbottai.  
-Perché tutti oggi volete baciarmi?-  
Prima Ben, poi lui. Io volevo solo essere lasciato in pace, in un angolo a leccarmi le ferite da solo, con la consapevolezza che si sarebbero cicatrizzate prima o poi, bisognava solo darmi tempo, tempo per respirare di nuovo, per curarmi da solo, perché nessun principe su un cavallo bianco sarebbe arrivato a trarmi in salvo da tutti i miei mostri personali, i miei traumi.  
E poi Liam tornò a parlare come al solito, come se si volesse far odiare, come aveva fatto altre volte, ricordandomi chi o meglio, cosa fossi, seppur non dicendolo.  
-Ti sei fatto ogni buco qui dentro, tutti, senza distinzioni. Perché io no?-  
Tutto riconduceva al sesso, tutto, perché io ero bravo solo in quello, non ero degno di altro, di affetto, di cure.  
Perché il problema per il suo cervello bombardato dagli ormoni, era che io non volevo farmelo. A rincarare la dose, il fatto che pensasse che mi fossi fatto chiunque, “ogni buco” equivaleva a darmi della puttana, anche se non aveva usato quel termine questa volta.  
Mi bloccai di scatto, più deluso di quello che volessi ammettere.  
-Tu non vuoi essere scopato da me Liam, non vuoi, fidati.-  
-Che cosa ne sai tu di quello che voglio?-  
Aveva ragione, una discussione simile l'avevo avuta anche con Harry, ma se l'avessi fatto ero sicuro che si sarebbe pentito e che mi sarei sentito in colpa per il resto della mia vita. Io non volevo essere come Ben, io non ero lui, non più.  
-Lascia stare. Ciao.-  
Mi allontanai a grandi passi, recuperando le mie cose ed uscendo dal locale ad una velocità tale che non mi permettesse di pensare razionalmente. Perché la realtà del Fantom era diversa, quello che succedeva lì dentro, tra quelle mura insonorizzate piene di droga e sesso, donne e uomini con scopi poco equivoci, doveva rimanere lì, in quel mondo parallelo dove non ero un fallito, dove mi conoscevano tutti eppure nessuno. L'isolamento di sentirmi solo dentro ad una stanza con mille persone che conoscevano il mio nome.  
Ma cosa poteva racchiudere un nome. I sogni? I desideri? Le speranze? I problemi?  
No, niente di questo. Un nome era solo quello, un'accozzaglia assonante di fonemi, di suoni che a seconda della lingua parlata, perdevano senso per poi sgretolarsi come neve al sole.  
Salii in macchina e iniziai a guidare ai margini della città, per le vie svuotate a quell'ora, fermandomi di tanto in tanto ad osservare il mare, le onde infrangersi senza mai rompersi, per rinascere sempre, più grandi, più alte, più forti, spinte dal vento. Io non ero un'onda purtroppo, io ero solo una perdita di tempo, una frazione di una persona.  
Respirare si fece più difficile mano a mano che i metri si trasformavano in chilometri e i secondi in minuti. Il freddo tagliente del finestrino aperto a scontrarsi sulla mia pelle ambrata. Perché se Ben mi aveva tentato, se affidarmi di nuovo a lui, non pensare ad altro, farmi organizzare la vita, accudire in un certo senso mi avrebbe reso le cose estremamente più facili, non ero sicuro di riuscire a farcela ad annullarmi di nuovo per lui. Ma avevo scelta? Se quella era l'unica strada da imboccare, potevo dirigermi verso un sentiero sterrato, appena abbozzato?  
Alle tre e venti il telefono squillò. Ero intenzionato a non rispondere, eppure qualcosa mi disse che dovevo farlo. Era Brit.  
-Zayn dove sei?-  
-In giro. È successo qualcosa?-  
Respirò e la musica in sottofondo si fece meno forte. Pensai che si fosse chiusa in una stanza della direzione solo per parlarmi. O nei bagni.  
L'ansia aumentò. Perché la sua telefonata?  
-Non so, ti ho visto ballare con Liam, poi sei andato via. Lui ha bevuto un po' e prima era con Ben. Lo sai cosa fa Ben. Non mi sembrava lucido Liam... E non li vedo più in giro. Magari...-  
Non le lasciai il tempo di finire, ingranai una marcia dietro l'altra, aumentando la velocità e mi diressi di nuovo verso lo Shiver. Lo sapevo benissimo cosa faceva Ben, cercava ragazzi vulnerabili, offriva loro droga in modo che fossero storditi e poi li portava in bagno. Come aveva fatto con me.  
Liam non lo doveva toccare, non doveva mettere le sue mani infette su di lui, non poteva ripetersi la mia storia, non in un bagno, non la prima volta, non lui.  
Sotto quella scorza da duro c'era qualcuno che stava lottando per capire cosa non andasse in lui e nella sua sessualità. Lo capivo, c'ero passato anche io e scoprirlo con Ben era stata la cosa più traumatica che avessi mai provato sulla mia pelle. Non poteva farlo, non a lui. Ben sapeva che lo conoscevo, sapeva.  
Dovevo sbrigarmi prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
Parcheggiai l'auto lì davanti, lasciando le chiavi ad uno dei buttafuori che conoscevo. Mi fecero entrare senza storie.  
Spinsi via ogni persona che mi impediva di passare, senza garbo, senza chiedere scusa. Non era il tempo delle scuse, ma di agire.  
Mi diressi verso i bagni. Sapevo che erano lì, Ben non era un tipo da dark room, troppo buio per lui che amava guardare.  
Prima di aprire la porta presi un respiro, preparandomi a quello che potevo vedere.  
Liam stordito appiccicato al muro, Ben che incombeva su di lui, le sue mani ovunque, ma ancora non era successo niente.  
La rabbia non scomparve però, anzi raddoppiò.  
Lui mi vide, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Lo presi di peso e lo scaraventai contro il muro dalle piastrelle ingiallite con tutta la forza che possedevo.  
-Che cazzo volevi fare? Che gli hai dato?-  
Non rispose, forse perché il pugno che gli avevo assestato gli aveva fatto troppo male. Il sangue prese a scorrere dal suo zigomo, ma non me ne curai.  
-Non farai di nuovo quello che hai fatto a me, capito? Mi fai schifo!-  
Lo colpii ripetutamente, una furia scatenata. Quello che voleva fare era stato quello che mi aveva permesso di vedere la realtà. Ben era una persona orribile, come avevo potuto anche solo pensare di potermi sentire al sicuro con lui? Che razza di idiota ero stato? Lo colpii ancora e ancora, finché non stramazzo al suolo, la faccia piena di sangue, ma non disse niente.  
In quel momento mi girai accorgendomi che Liam era seduto a terra con la faccia tra le mani. Gli cinsi un braccio alla vita e lo tirai su. Mi accorsi di un suo leggero tremore e mi sentii tremendamente in colpa.  
-Che droga hai preso, Liam?-  
-Mhhhh.-  
-Ricordati, dimmi cosa ti ha dato?-  
-Una pasticca credo. Ci ho bevuto sopra.-  
Lo tenni stretto. Sembrava così indifeso, un gattino con le zampe rotte. Con calma, uscimmo dal locale, lo misi nella mia auto e guidai veloce verso casa mia. Mi sentivo colpevole, anche se non ero stato l'artefice. Avevo riportato Ben nella mia vita e nella vita di chi mi stava attorno e quella sera Liam mi era stato troppo vicino per passare inosservato ad occhi che volevano punirmi.  
Barcollammo in casa, lo feci stendere nel mio letto, gli tolsi le scarpe e con cura i jeans. Gli portai dell'acqua e lo feci bere in abbondanza. Mescolare pillole di chissà quale droga artificiale e alcool non era una buona idea, soprattutto se era la prima volta che si assumevano stupefacenti.  
-Perché l'hai fatto? Nemmeno ti piace Ben.-  
Glielo chiesi, non aspettandomi una risposta vera e propria, non nelle condizioni di dormiveglia in cui si trovava. Lo osservai.  
Bello era bello, lineamenti rotondi in viso, anche se aspri in alcuni tratti. Capelli ancora troppo corti ai quali aggrapparsi, ma labbra rosate da assaggiare.  
-Mi ha offerto quella roba e lì per lì mi è sembrata una buona idea.-  
-Non dovevi appartarti con lui.-  
-Volevo farlo con te infatti.-  
Chiusi gli occhi. Non era il momento di affrontare di nuovo quel discorso.  
-Come ti senti?-  
-Gira tutto e ho sonno.-  
-Allora dormi.-  
Gli rimboccai le coperte e mi allontanai dalla stanza perché la tentazione di stringerlo e di dirgli che sarebbe stato bene era così forte da potermi tenere incollato lì ad osservare ogni suo respiro ancora per molto.  
Mi stesi sul divano aspettando che il sonno mi travolgesse in modo da farmi dimenticare perfino il mio nome. Il fatto che nel letto mio e di Harry ci fosse sdraiato ora Liam, non aiutava. Condividere qualcosa con qualcuno e non capirne neppure l'importanza. Era da me.

La mattina seguente, che più che mattina si stava trasformando in pomeriggio, mi svegliai ancora una volta su un divano. Con le ossa indolenzite e la testa troppo piena, mi diressi verso la mia stanza. Scostai la porta e vidi che Liam stava ancora dormendo. Sembrava tranquillo ora che l'effetto della droga era passato.  
Tornai nuovamente nella stanza a fianco e mandai un messaggio ad Harry pensando che fosse opportuno che Louis, suo amico, sapesse cosa fosse successo e aiutasse Liam a ritornare al dormitorio. Probabilmente mi stavo preoccupando più del dovuto, ma la verità era che lo avevo visto troppo indifeso e quel cambiamento aveva riportato in me il consueto desiderio di aiutare gli altri, in questo caso lui. E poi non potevo dire ancora di sentirmi meno in colpa. Ben era un mio problema in fondo.  
Il getto caldo della doccia mi scivolò addosso raschiando via dalla pelle quella patina di sonnolenza che ancora mi ricopriva. Uscii dieci minuti dopo. Non amavo stare nella cabina a pensare e rimuginare sugli errori e sulle mie scelte sbagliate.  
Io non ero così.  
Un asciugamano in vita, i capelli solo scossi. Mi accesi una sigaretta. La nicotina ormai faceva parte di me. Uscii dal bagno diretto in cucina e trovai Liam seduto su uno sgabello. Sussultai. Non mi aspettavo di trovarlo lì, tanto meno così lucido da squadrare il mio corpo dalla testa ai piedi, soffermandosi più volte su quello che stava in mezzo, addominali o altro che fosse.  
-Ciao. Come ti senti? C'è del caffè.-  
Si passò una mano sulla fronte prima di rispondere con un grazie sussurrato appena. Gli versai il liquido caldo in una tazza e gliela misi davanti, torturando la mia sigaretta tra le labbra. Mi sedetti nello sgabello di fianco al suo, stando attento a coprire tutte le parti che erano da coprire.  
-Mi spieghi cosa è successo? Te lo ricordi?-  
Il suo sguardo mi ammaliò, non capii bene nemmeno per quale motivo, ma mi sembrò diverso, mi assalì.  
-Dopo che mi hai lasciato lì come un cretino, ho bevuto molto, poi ho incontrato Ben. Mi ha detto che qualunque problema avessi, con quella piccola pillola rossa sarebbe passato tutto. Non mi chiedere perché o come abbia potuto farlo, ma l'ho presa. Mi sono sentito euforico per un po', poi non mi ricordo molto. Ero su di giri e lui era lì e suppongo ci abbia provato...-  
Ok, il fatto che Ben non l'avesse drogato di nascosto non cambiava niente, solo rendeva il suo gesto un po' meno merdoso di quello che pensassi, ma sempre di merda si trattava. Mi salì nuovamente la rabbia nelle vene.  
-Tra tutti Ben ha scelto te perché ce l'aveva con me per averlo rifiutato. Aggiungici che magari ci ha visti insieme ed ecco la sua vendetta. Lo conosco troppo bene.-  
Non discostò mai gli occhi dai miei e, a dirla tutta, mi sentii anche a disagio.  
-Perché sei venuto a salvarmi?-  
Salvare le persone era da me.  
Sentii le goccioline d'acqua scendermi lungo le spalle e la schiena. Un brivido strano iniziò a nascere facendomi vibrare la pelle delle braccia. Liam era deciso, risoluto, forse più caparbio di quello che pensassi.  
-Non potevo permettere che ti facesse quello che ha fatto a me. Non deve essere così la tua prima volta, non con lui, non in un bagno.-  
Scattò in piedi e in una frazione di secondo che vissi al rallentatore, si piazzò tra le mie gambe appena divaricate sullo sgabello. Cosa avesse in mente era la cosa più eccitante che mi fosse capitata da troppo tempo per combatterla o anche solo provare a resisterle.  
Appoggiò una delle sue mani rudi e grandi sul mio petto, accarezzandolo lentamente, come se mi chiedesse se era giusto quello che stava facendo. Avvicinò la sua bocca e diede un piccolo bacio tremolante al mio collo.  
Mutevole. Liam era camaleontico.  
Si era trasformato da stronzo bastardo ad indifesa vergine alle prime armi. Ed era coraggioso, cazzo, così coraggioso da risultare sexy mentre provava al suo corpo cosa gli piacesse, cosa volesse in realtà. Io rimasi immobile, permettendogli di esplorare, ammettendo solo con me stesso che quelle mani erano nate per graffiarmi la pelle e quelle labbra per farmi impazzire. Tirarmi indietro a quel punto sarebbe stato parecchio difficile, se non impossibile.  
Poi la sua richiesta, quello che desiderava ardentemente non sapendo nemmeno di cosa si trattasse. Tre parole gentili, come una supplica, un canto inadatto alla sua voce, un richiamo così vicino da sentire il suo odore nelle narici.  
-Puoi baciarmi Zayn?-  
Rimasi pietrificato.  
Voleva un bacio. Non mi stava chiedendo qualsiasi altra pratica sessuale, ma un bacio, un semplice bacio. Così era pure peggio, peggio di essere usato solo per il sesso, per il piacere, peggio di essere considerato meno di zero. E avrei voluto dirgli che le puttane non baciavano mai in bocca, che baciarsi per me, aveva il valore dell'intimità che mi mancava avere con qualcuno, avrei voluto dirgli molte cose prima che lui si ritraesse e che fossimo interrotti dal suono della voce di Louis che gridava di aprirgli la porta immediatamente.

Per una volta, gli fui grato, ma non durò per molto.


	25. ET (futuristic lover).

Liam  
Per un piccolo secondo, mentre i miei occhi affondavano nella sua carne olivastra, credetti che mi avrebbe baciato davvero, tanto da riuscire a sentire il sapore della sua bocca appiccicato alle pieghe delle mie labbra.  
Il cuore mi batteva fortissimo, come ali di un uccellino in trappola.  
Lui era la mia. Se il mio cervello si chiedeva ripetutamente come fosse possibile che un normale etero come me riuscisse a sentire quelle cose, ad eccitarsi con quel corpo davanti, tutto il resto di me l'aveva già accettato, dandolo per certo, che Zayn mi piacesse ed anche così tanto da volerlo toccare, ovunque, ogni cellula.  
Ma non mi baciò.  
Si ritrasse e la voce di Louis risuonò nella stanza. Rimasi fermo lì, quasi intontito. Cosa diavolo ci facesse Louis lì, ancora non lo sapevo, ma non aveva scelto di certo il momento migliore per presentarsi a quella porta.  
-L'ho chiamato io. Pensavo avessi bisogno di aiuto.-  
Abbassai lo sguardo incontrando l'asciugamano aperto fin quasi al suo inguine. Mi ritrassi imprecando. Gli ormoni mi stavano giocando brutti scherzi. Anche lui si allontanò andando ad aprire, mentre io tornai al mio sgabello, sorseggiando del caffè che, mescolato al latte, aveva il colore esatto della pelle del moro.  
Louis entrò strillando, seguito a ruota dagli altri due.  
-Liam stai bene? Cos'è successo?-  
Harry, dietro di lui, si appoggiò al muro inscenando una posa da modello, che a dirla tutta, gli veniva anche bene. Zayn si accese una sigaretta intrappolandola in quella bocca che poco prima era stata alla mia portata.  
Dovevo smettere di pensare alla sua bocca calda e sensuale. Ci dovevo dare un taglio. Netto.  
-Certo che sei una checca isterica, Lou. Stai calmo e non mettergli ansia, merda.-  
La frase del moro mi fece sorridere, ma non fu un inizio perfetto, già che tra loro due le cose non andavano proprio benissimo. Interruppi i loro sguardi intensi d'odio.  
-Lou, sto bene, è che non avevo mai preso droghe e mi sono sentito stordito per un po'. Avevo anche bevuto.-  
-Ok, ma cosa c'entra Ben?-  
Che cazzo aveva detto Zayn ad Harry? La voce di Louis sembrava troppo preoccupata, troppo per ignorare anche il minimo particolare. Mi trattenni dall'imprecare di nuovo.  
-Me l'ha data Ben la pasticca, poi abbiamo ballato ed ero stordito e....-  
-E?-  
La voce del biondino sempre più acuta, piena d'aspettativa. Ma io cosa potevo dire? Ero in difficoltà. Dovevo dirgli che mi ero appartato con lui e che mi giravano le scatole perché Zayn mi aveva rifiutato? Che Ben era geloso e voleva punire il moro? Mi voltai verso di lui esprimendo una piccola supplica d'aiuto silenziosa, che accolse al volo, come leggendomi nel pensiero.  
-...e Ben ci ha provato in un bagno. Sicuramente voleva punire me perché non sono voluto tornare con lui. Brit mi ha chiamato, sono tornato e li ho trovati, Liam quasi incosciente e con Ben addosso. L'ho pestato e ho portato l'avvocato a casa. Fine della storia.-  
Mi aveva chiamato avvocato. In tutta quella tragedia, mi scappò un risolino.  
Louis rimase pietrificato invece. Mi osservava come se fossi stato stuprato. Forse lo pensava. Interruppi subito le rotelle del suo cervello.  
-Non mi ha fatto niente, Tomlinson. Zayn è arrivato in tempo.-  
-Era il minimo visto che Ben è un problema suo. Poteva andare molto peggio.-  
Ecco, questa frase avrebbe pure potuto risparmiarsela, anche perché da lì in poi la conversazione degenerò. Zayn si sentì attaccato e capii dalle sue parole successive che si sentiva già abbastanza in colpa.  
Un incontro serrato di parole al vetriolo tra di loro.  
-Cosa credi che non lo sappia?-  
-Credo che tu lo sappia, ma non ti renda conto di che tipo sia Ben, nemmeno dopo tutto quello che ti ha fatto.-  
Louis rimase seduto mentre Zayn si alzò di scatto spegnendo la sigaretta e guardando in direzione di Harry.  
-Oh, grazie per aver raccontato tutta la mia vita a chiunque, grazie mille!-  
Poi si rivolse a me e a Louis di nuovo, in viso una rabbia antica, un'eco potente di risentimento.  
-Immagino che sappiate tutti e due ogni particolare, giusto? Mi devo anche giustificare per quello che fanno gli altri?-  
Louis doveva stare zitto, ma il parlare a sproposito faceva parte di lui da sempre. Capii quanto Zayn si sentisse di nuovo tradito, la sua vita sbandierata ai quattro venti, i ricordi passati catapultati nel presente, il dolore che bussava ancora alla sua porta e aveva le sembianze di Ben o di Harry o di altri.  
Il riccio avanzò verso di lui, fermandosi a meno di un passo e i loro occhi combaciarono subito, occhi che si conoscevano. Sapeva cosa dirgli Harry, sapeva benissimo cosa stesse provando e chissà per quale ragione, le sue parole erano vere.  
-E' stato Liam a prendere quella pillola, è stato lui a bere, lui a fidarsi di Ben. Non è colpa tua.-  
Zayn si irrigidì non appena fece per toccarlo per poi ritrarsi veloce.  
-Non ho bisogno delle tue parole ora, Harry. Potevi pensarci un mese fa, l'ultima volta che ti ho pianto addosso invece di stare zitto, non credi?-  
Ci eravamo persi qualche pezzo. Sia io che Louis stavamo attenti ad ogni mossa o parola, ma c'erano cose che sarebbero state sempre loro. Mi tornò in mente il loro modo di muoversi al Fantom, di cercarsi con lo sguardo, quando si toccavano ed io li prendevo in giro, li odiavo, geloso, perché potevano farlo, perché Harry poteva toccarlo e Zayn difenderlo. Mi iniziarono a formicolare le mani mentre il male alla testa cresceva esponenzialmente.  
-Lo so, ma ci sono ora, Zayn. Dimmi cosa c'è che non va.-  
-Ora non importa.-  
Silenzio.  
Si staccò dal contatto visivo ed entrò nella sua stanza, sbattendo la porta sonoramente. Louis invece, guardava Harry con aria interrogativa, altri particolari che non conoscevo. Mi sentii di dire qualcosa.  
-Louis basta, sto bene, cioè non è colpa sua.-  
Una domanda, di quelle scomode, di quelle che non mi aspettavo, stava per arrivare a destinazione, senza preoccuparsi di omettere il mittente.  
-Hai dormito con lui, Liam?-  
La voce di Harry tuonò seria, come se da quella risposta dipendesse la sua vita. E io non capii, come immaginai non capisse Louis.  
-No, ho dormito nel suo letto, da solo. Lui ha dormito sul divano.-  
Il mio tono aspro risuonò nelle mura bianche e spoglie della cucina. Poi lui sussurrò.  
-Hai dormito nel letto.-  
Collegai.  
Quello era il loro letto, quello dove avevano dormito quando stavano insieme. Mi si contorse lo stomaco nell'osservare la faccia di Louis, i suoi occhi fissi sulle mattonelle del pavimento.  
-Se fosse rimasto con me, non lo avrei cacciato via.-  
La verità di quella mia affermazione mi colpì il petto in pieno centro. Volevo Zayn e l'avevo reso palese anche a loro due.  
Lasciai Harry e Louis immobili, come pietrificati e camminai verso la stanza da letto. Non bussai nemmeno, aprii la porta e la richiusi alle mie spalle, velocemente.  
La prima cosa che notai fu la finestra aperta, l'aria gelida che aveva invaso lo spazio vuoto e la curva della sua schiena inarcata e nuda. Le mani appoggiate al muro, la carne della parte superiore del suo corpo esposta al freddo, come di proposito, in una posa plastica che aveva del surreale. I jeans usurati che lo fasciavano, leggermente caduti in modo da mostrare l'elastico dei boxer.  
Zayn era, in quel momento, la persona più bella che avessi mai visto, maschio e femmina che fosse. La torsione dei muscoli sottili della sua schiena, il torace sodo ed esile, forse troppo. I capelli piegati verso il suolo, come la testa.  
Notò la mia presenza come io notai la sua mano che si staccava dal muro per asciugarsi gli occhi. Non potevo credere che stesse piangendo.  
Perché? Perché non poteva sopportare una discussione con quello che era il suo amico più fidato, senza soffrire e piangere? Perché, continuai a chiedermi senza capire.  
Non si voltò nella mia direzione, ma scrutò il paesaggio fuori dalla finestra.  
-Cosa c'è? Mi vesto e arrivo subito.-  
-Dopo che hai finito di piangere?-  
-Cosa ti interessa se piango? Cosa vuoi da me? Vuoi che diventi anche la tua puttana? Vuoi usarmi come tutti? Per poi dimenticarti della mia esistenza, deridermi? Vuoi rimanere in silenzio mentre piango, come Harry?-  
Si girò di scatto, gli occhi troppo rossi perché non mi facessero male solo ad osservarli. E continuò, come se quello che aveva detto non fosse stato abbastanza.  
-Vuoi picchiarmi? Prendermi in giro? Dire a tutti che sono un caso perso o quello che mi ha fatto Ben? Vuoi...-  
Doveva stare zitto e l'unico modo per farlo calmare era quello. Gli corsi incontro, mi fermai appiccicato al suo corpo e non chiesi niente questa volta, perché non c'era niente da chiedere.  
-Voglio baciarti.-  
E lo feci.  
Attaccai le mie labbra alle sue, labbra che scoprivano per la prima volta come potessero essere morbide altre labbra di uomo, mani che si aggrapparono al suo collo nerboruto e ai suoi capelli neri come il buco che cercai di riempire. La mia lingua vorticò contro la sua e l'assaggiò, lentamente. Il sapore del fumo mescolato alle lacrime salate di dolore. Il mio corpo chiese ancora baci, perché ne aveva bisogno, perché Zayn era quello che volevo, non importava che fossi stato abituato a baciare delle donne, che forse, in un cassetto del mio cervello, c'era una scritta a dirmi che fosse sbagliato, non importava davvero. Volevo che mi infettasse, che mi nutrisse per sentirmi bene. E quando mi staccai appena per osservarlo, senza respiro, incontrai i suoi occhi color del fango e lui sembrò esitare, per poi sorridere appena prima di far scontrare di nuovo le nostre bocche, questa volta con la sua approvazione. Mi spinse violento contro l'armadio, in un tonfo sordo, intrappolandomi i polsi sopra la testa con le mani, in modo che non potessi toccarlo.  
Già ci pensava lui a farlo. Un dolore eccitante.  
Mi morse le labbra prima di leccarle e di affondare nella mia bocca con la lingua, colpi precisi dentro, preludio di ciò che sarebbe stato, che volevo fosse. Mi contorsi nella sua stretta, ma lui mi serrò di più i polsi, succhiandomi il collo schiacciandomi contro il legno dell'armadio.  
Dio quanto mi piaceva!  
Riuscii solo a pensare a cosa mi fossi perso, a cosa potessi provare nel sentirlo addosso. E vaffanculo la moralità, l'etica, la religione e il codice militare, l'orgoglio e quant'altro. Stavo impazzendo al mio primo bacio ed era solo un semplice bacio.  
Mi costrinsi a reprimere un gemito, quando ormai volevo che mi toccasse ovunque.  
Non lo fece. Si fermò.  
Era stato troppo bello per essere vero.  
Ansimò contro la mia spalla, pensieroso, il ghigno di prima scomparso. La realtà dei suoi giorni sulle sue palpebre, ora pesanti oltre che cerchiate di rosso.  
-Non posso.-  
-Perché?-  
-Perché non sono pronto io e non lo sei nemmeno tu.-  
Si staccò da me, quando avrei voluto solo che mi si spalmasse addosso ancora più stretto sentendo quanto mi desiderasse perché io desideravo lui. E mi sentii tremendamente in colpa perché quello di cui lui aveva più paura era di venire usato per il sesso, per il suo corpo e diventare così come Ben, usare ed essere usato.  
Lo volevo, sì, avevo voglia di lui e questo faceva di me la persona dalla quale lui stava scappando.  
Si mise una maglietta ed una giacca pesante. Afferrò il portafoglio e il cellulare mentre si metteva le scarpe dopo essersi acceso una sigaretta.  
-Ora che il tuo esperimento è finito, puoi trarre le conclusioni da solo. Dimentica che sia successo, dimenticati di me.-  
Uscì dalla stanza come se fosse facile dimenticarsi di un bacio così, del fuoco che era appena nato e dell'attrazione che alimentava. Carbone su brace scoppiettante.  
Mi lasciò lì, le labbra doloranti, le gambe tremanti, un'erezione tremenda che non avrebbe trovato sollievo e nella testa solamente i suoi occhi arrossati, le sue parole di carta vetrata e la sensazione delle sue mani ancorate sui miei polsi.  
Vaffanculo Zayn. Vaffanculo!

Harry  
Il tragitto verso casa mia fu silenzioso, di quel tipo di silenzio che ti perforava le orecchie, gracchiante, a tratti impossibile da sopportare, perfino per me, che di silenzi vivevo. Il fatto che mi sentissi così diviso tra quello che provavo per Zayn, l'affetto e la gelosia perché ci eravamo persi, e il sentimento che nutrivo per Louis, così forte, così necessario, rischiava seriamente di farmi impazzire. Quello per Lou era un bisogno essenziale, primario, come mangiare o bere o respirare. Avevo bisogno di sentirlo presente, di stringermelo addosso, appiccicarmi alla sua pelle, entrare nella sua mente, farci l'amore finché ce n'era, guardandolo sempre negli occhi. Annusarlo, nutrirlo, dissetarlo, sentire la sua voglia di me, il suo sguardo che riusciva a migliorarmi, a rendermi meritevole di lui e forse di vivere dopo quello che avevo fatto.  
E deluderlo, averlo fatto e sapere che avrei continuato a farlo, era la peggiore delle consapevolezze, quella che mi faceva pensare di essere nocivo, inadatto. Perché se con Zayn potevo sperare che mi perdonasse, che prima o poi avremmo trovato un punto d'incontro, un accordo, con Louis non era così, lui si meritava il cento per cento di me, di quello che potevo dargli e non si sarebbe accontentato delle briciole.  
Quella domenica non sarebbe andato a mangiare a casa dei suoi genitori, l'aveva presa per stare con me. Dopo la visita alla mostra quel venerdì, avevamo comprato insieme un piccolo alberello di Natale con qualche decorazione, una cosa tutta nostra, il desiderio mio di farlo felice per una volta. Poi sarebbe stato anche il suo compleanno. Un regalo da fare. Mi immaginai il suo sorriso a scartarlo mentre in cucina, da solo, inventavo qualcosa di commestibile da mangiare.  
Il mio pensiero volò di nuovo a Zayn. Immaginarmelo nel nostro letto con un'altra persona faceva male, era come rompere la nostra tradizione, come spezzare quel piccolo frammento di legame che ancora ci teneva stretti, uniti, seppur lontani, lontanissimi.  
Poi capii, nella mia stupidità, capii.  
Assorto com'ero nel soppesare il dolore di quella rivelazione, il fatto che come me il moro provava ad andare avanti, capii che quelle parole dette ad alta voce, quei pensieri che non potevano essere compresi, l'avevano ferito. E non ci fu cosa più straziante di vedere un angelo dalle ali spezzate.  
Mi precipitai nella mia stanza spegnendo i fornelli che stavano scaldando il formaggio per i maccheroni. Nel vederlo lì, avvolto tra le coperte, le ginocchia a ponte sulle quali era appoggiato il blocco dei disegni, la testa china, le labbra in un broncio triste e la mano destra a muoversi, tratteggiando una parte del piccolo grande mondo che possedeva dentro di lui, mi costrinsi a pensare alla mia vita senza la presenza di quel ragazzo. Non stavamo insieme da una vita, non conoscevo ogni cosa di lui come lui di me, eppure il nostro legame era forte.  
Aveva riportato la speranza in me che ero come un paese in guerra continua.  
Aveva riportato la vita a crescere in me che ne avevo tagliato le radici, come polsi.  
Aveva riportato il sorriso dove non c'era niente di cui sorridere.  
Gliene fui grato, molto.  
Grato per ogni piccola cosa che aveva riportato nella mia vita, spingendomi ad essere un po' più il me stesso che mi mancava e che avevo lasciato sepolto sotto a pietre alte, dolmen del mio Stonehenge personale.  
Mi avvicinai a passo normale e mi sedetti vicino ai suoi piccoli piedi perfetti. Guardarlo disegnare era sempre un onore, vederlo esprimersi come volesse, al caldo delle mie lenzuola, in quelle quattro mura dove poteva essere solo Louis, non Louis Tomlinson. Ma i suoi occhi erano più spenti di quello che mi aspettassi e questa volta non perché noi due eravamo un segreto che nessuno poteva conoscere.  
Appoggiai il palmo sulla sua gamba e ne richiamai l'attenzione.  
L'inondazione azzurra dei suoi occhi invase i miei.  
-Mi dispiace Lou, mi dispiace da morire.-  
Era la verità e non potevo vederlo così.  
-L'ultima volta che avete passato del tempo insieme è stato il giorno dopo che abbiamo fatto l'amore, perché per me era già amore e quella sera, quella stessa sera, tu hai dormito con lui, stringendo lui. Come pensi mi possa sentire? Cosa pensi possa pensare quando ti ingelosisci se qualcuno dorme con lui nel “vostro” letto?-  
Male.  
Si sentiva male e aveva ragione, ma come potevo riuscire a fargli capire che stringere Zayn era diverso che stringere lui? Che Zayn lo amavo, sì, ma non era come stare con lui, era diverso. Zayn era la mia anima gemella, quella persona che non tutti incontrano nella vita, l'amico, il confidente, quello che conosceva ogni cosa o quasi, ma Louis, lui era la persona con la quale volevo stare, sempre, in ogni secondo, era la mia metà, quella che si univa perfettamente con me, il giorno e la notte, diversi, ma dipendenti, sempre uniti, l'uno a sfumare nell'altro al tramonto e all'alba.  
Gli afferrai una mano tremante. Non era arrabbiato o nervoso, era ferito e curare quelle ferite sarebbe stato facile, facile ammettere la verità.  
-Non chiedermi di scegliere tra voi due, ti prego, non farlo mai.-  
Strappò via la mano dalla mia, come offeso, scostandosi appena. La sua voce ridotta ad un soffio.  
-Perché sceglieresti lui...-  
-Perché sceglierei te, sempre te, ma passerei il resto della vita ad odiarmi per averlo abbandonato quando lui non l'ha mai fatto.-  
Avrei scelto Louis con la certezza che sarebbe stato lui a non volermi più un giorno, a comprimere i nostri ricordi in una scatola e a darle fuoco, ma non potevo staccarmi volontariamente da quella luce che, per destino o puro caso, stava rischiarando la mia ombra.  
Già mi odiavo, già odiavo non sapere e non aver chiesto del dolore di Zayn, non aver capito i suoi disagi, perché un amico lo avrebbe fatto, aiutato, chiesto, dispensato consigli, ed io che ero più che un amico, ero la sua persona, ero ogni cosa per lui e lui per me, non l'avevo fatto, da egoista qual ero, non lo avevo salvato da Ben e dal suo continuo ripresentarsi in ogni suo aspetto.  
Louis rimase senza parole, come se gli si fossero seccate in gola, schiacciate, compresse in quell'espressione di completo sbalordimento. Afferrai di nuovo la sua mano, intrecciai le mie dita alle sue e lo tenni più stretto.  
-Perché non parli?-  
-Perché quello che hai detto è...-  
-E' la verità. E se mi guardi negli occhi, lo sai che non sto mentendo.-  
Si avvicinò dopo avermi osservato a lungo e sentii, nuovamente quel verbo, sentii come gratitudine e tanto amore, così tanto che ci sarei potuto morire sopra per quanto mi sommerse e mi baciò, lieve, un bacio, una supplica, quella di farlo sentire unico. La udii chiara nelle orecchie, l'assaggiai sulla punta della lingua e la toccai quando mi strinsi a lui nell'abbraccio che entrambi meritavamo. Imploravo di avere amore mentre lui di darglielo, in un continuo cerchio, come un serpente che si mordeva la coda.  
Mi staccai appena, respirando, il cuore saturo, non ci sarebbe entrato nient'altro che lui. Lo accarezzai, baciandogli la punta del naso per poi appoggiare la fronte sulla sua.  
-Lo sai che sei bellissimo Lou? Che quando mi guardi così, come se non esistesse nessun altro, io mi sento senza colpe.-  
Mi baciò ancora, dolce, gli occhi umidi, le guance rosse.  
-Tu non hai colpe.-  
Sospirai nella sua bocca e allo stesso tempo inspirai il suo respiro. Mi discostai di qualche centimetro, perché quello che stavo per dire, quello che avevo tenuto dentro di me per molto moltissimo tempo, stava per essere svelato.  
-Io ho molte colpe Louis, moltissime. Ho la colpa di aver rovinato la mia famiglia, ho la colpa di non essere eterosessuale, che so che non è una colpa, ma avrebbe reso tutto più semplice. Sono colpevole di essermi innamorato della persona sbagliata e di essermi spento per lui, colpevole di tentato suicidio perché non ce la facevo più. Ogni giorno l'umiliazione, la derisione per quello che ero e perché non mi nascondevo. Poi la depressione, che se non fosse una malattia, anche quella sarebbe colpa mia. Perché mia madre l'ho abbandonata anche io, come ha fatto mio padre, così come ho rifatto con Zayn. E tutto quello che ho da dire è che è colpa mia, che sono un bastardo egoista e che rinunciare alla vita è stato un errore ed ora, ora non mi merito di avere te, perché tu sei un angelo, sei così incontaminato che non posso rovinarti con queste parole, che sono solo parole.-  
Osservai la cicatrice orizzontale sul mio polso, sotto i braccialetti con i quali tentavo di nasconderla, sebbene sapessi fosse lì, perché non poteva sparire, non poteva rimarginarsi. Faceva parte di me, sempre di me, nessuno sconto. Perché come aveva detto mia nonna a mio padre, io “avevo il diavolo dentro a consumarmi”, che l'inferno sarebbe stata la mia casa sia in vita che dopo la morte, la mia dimora oscura dove pensare e ripensare e torturarmi e morire e rinascere per poi morire ancora e ancora e ancora.  
E mi facevo paura da solo quando iniziavo a pensare e a parlare in quel modo, come i pazzi, ad associazioni di idee confuse, ricorsi sbiaditi, come lavati con la candeggina, come coperti da fumo grigio nel quale io mi dissolvevo.  
“Chi è malato di depressione non guarirà mai.” Le parole del dottore, e ancora: “chi ha tentato il suicidio potrebbe rifarlo in ogni momento, è come se fosse una sfida con se stesso, provare a rifarlo finché non ci riesce.”  
Ma io non avrei tentato ancora di togliermi la vita, che era l'unica cosa che mi era rimasta per molto tempo. Avrei scontato tutti i miei peccati, sulla terra, pensando a ciò che ero e non sarei più stato.  
E mentre Louis mi accarezzava le braccia, un brivido mi percorse quando baciò quel taglio che vedevo sempre sanguinare nella mia testa, come se non avesse mai smesso. Baciò quell'abominio con la sua bocca da angelo e per un momento, chiusi gli occhi pensando di essere un angelo anche io e di volare insieme.  
Poi mi baciò la bocca, con tenerezza, finché non smisi di tremare ed il mio corpo si distese, esausto.  
-Ti amo, Harry Styles e adesso andiamo a fare l'albero di Natale. Ti va?-  
Il mio regalo in anticipo era stato lui, ma ancora non sapevo quanto fragile potesse essere un amore costruito in quattro mura, non nutrito dal sole, vissuto sotto una campana di vetro, come una pianta coltivata in una serra.  
Un soffio di vento e potevamo smarrirci.  
Ma sapevo che l'avrei ritrovato, tra tutte le anime al mondo, lo avrei ritrovato, perché la sua brillava così intensamente da accecare.  
E brillava solo per me.


	26. Halo.

Zayn  
Ed anche Natale era arrivato, con tutto ciò che implicava. Una giornata a casa mia, con mia madre a cucinare il solito menu per me e le mie sorelle, a scartare i regali, a sorridere e a volerci bene. Perché volere bene alle donne della mia vita era facile. Mia mamma, così esile, non si era mai rotta, aveva sempre sopportato in silenzio, come le donne di una volta, quelle che si caricavano tutto sulle spalle senza mai lamentarsi, senza mai un sospiro fuori posto. Le mie sorelle invece, pur facendo parte delle generazioni moderne, tra un tweet e una foto su instagram, riuscivano a capire le nostre difficoltà ed a non chiedere troppo. Non tutte l'avrebbero fatto, non tutte avrebbero detto che ogni cosa andava bene quando non era così.  
La mia famiglia erano loro, erano quelli che erano rimasti, fortificati, uniti.  
Nei tre anni passati, la mia famiglia era stata anche Harry, a casa mia in quel periodo, a festeggiare con noi.  
Ora non più. Era stato lui a tirarsi fuori, non io a cacciarlo.  
Mandai giù un po' di saliva con il boccone più amaro che potessi mai avere.  
Dovevo smetterla di preoccuparmi per lui, assolutamente smetterla. Aveva tradito la mia fiducia in maniera così netta e profonda da sembrare tagliata con un coltello.  
E ancora sanguinava. Non c'entrava il fatto che non fossimo più noi due, che il nostro rapporto fosse mutato, c'erano cose di me che sapeva solo lui, cose che dovevano continuare a rimanere segrete, sepolte, cose con le quali avrei fatto i conti io, solo io. Invece non era andata così, adesso quelle stesse cose le sapevano anche Louis e Liam ed io non amavo sbandierare i fatti miei ai quattro venti.  
Quanti segreti avevo tenuto per lui? Quante stranezze erano diventate quotidiane da sopportare, quanti incubi avevo schiacciato stringendomi al suo corpo? Eppure non era bastato a fargli tenere la bocca chiusa.  
Pensai che forse Harry non era quello che pensavo fosse, che il buono in lui fosse troppo in profondità per essere trovato o che semplicemente non voleva essere trovato.  
Mi rammaricai di aver speso tutto quel tempo a cercare qualcuno che per me non c'era mai stato. Una caccia al tesoro con indicazioni sbagliate o incomprensibili.  
E poi c'era Liam, scienziato sessualmente confuso che aveva scelto me come cavia da laboratorio. Sembravo destinato a essere sfruttato, una vita votata agli altri, come se avessi scritto in fronte “gratis”, come se tutto quello che avevo vissuto non facesse già abbastanza male da aggiungerci le voglie di un prepotente ragazzino.

Era il mio ultimo turno al bar prima dello stop di due giorni. Non c'era pieno quella sera. Tutti, o quasi tutti, erano tornati a casa, nelle loro città di origine, a passare le vacanze studiando e facendosi coccolare dai genitori. E quando non c'era nessuno al bar, la mia mente vagava e se vagava avrebbe portato inevitabilmente a quel bacio contro l'armadio, alla violenza con la quale mi ero trasformato in Ben, stringendo e assaporando lui, eccitandomi avendolo di fronte, dopo aver pianto, dopo aver ammesso al mondo di sentirmi la peggior puttana di strada. Non potevo perdonargli di avermelo fatto ricordare, di avermi rinfacciato di essermi scopato chiunque. Già, perché lui voleva solo essere scopato, da me o da Ben o da chiunque altro, non importava. Era bastata un pillola a farlo cedere.  
Ma quei suoi occhi marroni a chiedermi un bacio che non gli avevo dato, mi avevano confuso. Quella sua fragilità nel mio letto, quel suo chiedere aiuto davanti a Louis, quando non sapeva cosa rispondere e l'abbandonarsi totalmente a me e alla mia bocca, anche quando non era stata gentile, erano tutte cose non riuscivo a spiegarmi. Contraddizioni distinte che erano destinate a farmi impazzire finché non avessi smesso di pensarci.  
-Ehi sexy barista, ci porti da bere? Dobbiamo fare il pieno prima di tornare a casa e morire di noia.-  
Il ciuffo azzurro svettò e non vidi altro che il suo sorriso, di quelli che donava gratuitamente a chi ne avesse bisogno. Brit era davvero una ragazza speciale, da sposare. Chiunque l'avesse nella sua vita, era fortunato.  
Salutai lei e Dana e gli avvicinai una bottiglia di vodka. Avrebbe allontanato il freddo.  
-Ecco a voi bellissime donne. Tornate a casa a far danni?-  
-Nella mia piccola cittadina in Texas posso fare ben pochi danni. Più che altro con questi capelli attirerò pochissima attenzione.-  
Si calarono due bicchierini a testa per poi ridere tra di loro per una battuta oscena su una ragazza discretamente bella che era appena entrata.  
-A proposito di ragazzi.-  
Riprese poi Brit, con fare petulante. Curiosa lo era sempre stata, era la sua essenza, insieme alla genuinità e alla simpatia.  
-Con Liam poi?-  
Il mio sguardo si posò immediatamente sul bancone marrone scuro. Presi uno straccio e strofinai un punto imprecisato, presumibilmente sporco.  
-Con Liam niente.-  
E lei sorrise perché sapeva quando mentivo, negli anni aveva affinato quella tecnica, compresa di sguardo indagatore, fossette in evidenza e mani sui fianchi.  
Sbuffai.  
-Mi ha baciato così finalmente si è tolto di torno e ha fatto il suo test sessuale.-  
-Mi stai dicendo che, Liam “sono etero e i gay mi fanno schifo” ti ha baciato?-  
-Sì.-  
Mi girai e incontrai lo sguardo di Harry. Era da quel giorno che non gli parlavo e non avevo intenzione di farlo, non avevo intenzione di mettermi l'orgoglio sotto i piedi, calpestarlo ancora una volta e perdonare. Sempre perdonare, come se fossi così misericordioso da saperlo fare, da saper chiudere entrambi gli occhi.  
Una volta forse, ora no. E Brit chiese quello che non doveva chiedere, quello che fatto di tacito silenzio era ovvio ad entrambi.  
-Ciao Harry. Che fai a Natale?-  
Non mi guardare così Harry, non mi guardare come se stessi prendendo la mira prima di sparare, per poi colpirmi, per poi farmi sanguinare, perché lo hai già fatto e adesso che la cicatrice sta guarendo, lenta, dolorosa, infetta, non posso guardarti con gli occhi di ieri, perché gli occhi di ieri non ci sono più.  
-Penso lo passerò con Louis.-  
E sarai felice come non ti avrò mai visto, ma non chiedermi di esserlo ora per te, sarebbe troppo anche per la mia mente stanca.  
Mi allontanai da quell'aria pesante, ricca di emozioni, vivere di emozioni, spegnere le emozioni. Andai a ritirare qualche bicchiere vuoto dai tavoli ormai senza clientela. Il freddo era arrivato e aveva portato con sé la pigrizia di stare a casa, accoccolati sul divano forse, a bere cioccolata calda, guardando un film.  
Chi aveva bisogno di tutto quello?  
Non io, che ero un tipo da feste, alcolici e sesso. Negare che ne avessi bisogno era quello che mi faceva pensare il contrario. Mi sarebbe piaciuto stringermi a qualcuno, talmente stretto da odorare il suo dopobarba, attorcigliare i piedi ai suoi mentre lui passava le mani nei miei capelli, ascoltando musica rilassante o guardando un film. Anche il calcio sarebbe andato bene. Non avremmo fatto sesso, non in quel momento, non tutto ruotava attorno a quello, ma saremmo rimasti lì, i respiri accordati, i corpi affiatati, una canzone ancora da scrivere questa, ma sarebbe stata la migliore.  
Peccato che le cose migliori erano sempre quelle che non esistevano.  
La mia fantasia onirica interrotta a metà dallo sguardo insistente di una ragazza, dai pensieri poco casti che potevo udire senza che gli fosse stata data voce. Poi il rumore della porta che sbatte, passi di scarponi pesanti fusi con il rumore di quella notte piatta. Desideravo soltanto andare a casa e farmi una doccia, lavare via quella sensazione di inferiorità, di solitudine. Perdermi nel fumo grigiastro della droga ed assuefarmi completamente, senza più pensare, senza più soffrire.  
Ed i passi assunsero un nome, la sua presenza i tratti di un corpo, un muso duro in una faccia da schiaffi, dai capelli troppo corti per essere tirati.  
-Ehi.-  
La sua voce mi sembrò ansiosa, per niente rilassata e determinata, forse imbarazzata, certamente incuriosita dalla mia reazione completamente assente. Il silenzio mi avrebbe permesso di valutare la situazione.  
-Domani mattina parto per qualche giorno, torno a casa per le vacanze.-  
-Ottimo.-  
Dissi beffardo. Significava vederlo di meno, sentirmi meno colpevole per volergli leccare ogni parte del corpo o semplicemente dormirci accanto, perché avrei fatto del male a lui e a me stesso.  
Poi estrasse qualcosa da una tasca, un piccolo pacchettino, fatto a mano, così brutto da assomigliare ad un regalo di Natale fatto da un bambino. Ed era proprio quello.  
Non me l'aspettavo, non potevo credere che quel regalo fosse per me, che esistesse qualcosa che fosse per me e che sarebbe rimasta, che non fosse usa e getta come il mio corpo o il mio abbraccio, il mio amore.  
-Questo è per te.-  
Lo appoggiò sul bancone come se fosse la cosa più naturale di questo mondo, quando fino a qualche mese prima, dal tavolino lontano vicino al biliardo, sbeffeggiava me e Harry chiamandoci froci e altro ancora.  
Guardai il regalo appoggiato lì e posai lo sguardo pesante su di lui, analizzando i suoi tratti rotondi e cercando di capire che mentalità contorta possedesse.  
-Perché un regalo?-  
-Perché è Natale, perché mi andava e perché non sei un fottuto esperimento.-  
Sconsolato, avevo perso la capacità di vedere il buono nelle persone, quello che possedevano di positivo, di bello. In quel gesto riuscivo solo a vedere un maldestro tentativo di fare colpo. Forse era così, forse voleva fare colpo e non prendermi in giro, forse voleva essere gentile, voleva dimostrarmi che ne valeva la pena, che provare non era poi così sbagliato.  
Il mio silenzio l'aveva offeso. Aveva già preparato la sua uscita di scena.  
-Un grazie sarebbe bastato, ma sei uno stronzo, quindi cosa mi aspettavo...-  
Lo disse più tra sé e sé, che riferito direttamente a me. Stavo facendo lo stronzo per contrastare la voglia che avevo di afferrargli la testa e ringraziarlo baciandolo senza vergogna, lì davanti a tutti, perché lui voleva me.  
-Grazie, Liam, non dovevi disturbarti.-  
La mia voce tornò quella di sempre, si addolcì, perché quel gesto meritava un suono dolce ad accoglierlo, gentile, riconoscente. Un piccolo pensiero che era regalato soltanto a me, era mio, era prezioso, non importava cosa fosse, probabilmente non l'avrei nemmeno aperto perché intaccare la sua perfezione ne avrebbe leso il ricordo.  
-Ero solo passato per questo, non per farti incazzare, ecco.-  
Mi guardò di nuovo negli occhi, i suoi così tondi e sbarrati da fare paura, da agitarmi, da spiazzarmi. La capacità di rendermi nervoso, di ammutolirmi con occhi di terra, occhi come i miei.  
-Buon Natale, Liam. Ci vediamo quando torni.-  
E vidi un sorriso, una scintilla di speranza mescolata a desiderio e mi immaginai che fosse lui quello seduto con me sul divano, i piedi incastrati e le mani tra i capelli.  
Ero sicuro che, anche se gli avevo detto di dimenticare, lui non avesse dimenticato e non avesse la minima voglia di farlo.  
Testardo e caparbio, non me l'avrebbe mai data vinta, ma non c'era storia per noi due, non ci sarebbe mai stata.

Louis  
Quel Natale sarebbe stato diverso, non perché i miei genitori erano partiti la mattina del 24 con direzione Aspen lasciandomi a casa a studiare per gli ultimi esami, ma perché l'avrei passato con Harry.  
Harry. Harry. Harry.  
Solo dire il suo nome, veloce dentro la mia testa, come fossi un bambino, provocava in me un senso di appartenenza, come se mi sentissi suo, profondamente suo, con il corpo, con la mente, con il cuore. Passare il giorno del mio compleanno e il Natale con lui era un sogno che fino a qualche mese prima non riuscivo nemmeno a concepire. Adesso che i suoi occhi verdi mi guardavano come si guardavano le cose preziose, adesso che sapevo che avrebbe scelto me, che voleva me, sempre, non mi importava che non avesse pronunciato quelle tre parole mentre io sì.  
Lo amavo, questo era chiaro e non poterlo gridare al mondo intero, non poter gridare ad ogni essere vivente, ogni passante, ragazzo, anziano, bambino, donna o uomo che fosse, mi stava opprimendo. Perché non potevo tarpare le ali a qualcosa che, nato, voleva spiccare il volo, librarsi leggero. Eppure dovevo farlo, eppure il mio segreto era diventato il nostro e sapevo quanto questo fosse un problema per lui, abituato a non negare mai chi fosse, a non vergognarsi di chi amasse. Per questo pensavo che Harry fosse forte, orgoglioso quasi quanto complicato. Aveva affrontato ogni cosa pur di essere libero, non la libertà figurata di chi si riempiva la bocca con paroloni del quale nemmeno sapeva il significato. Lui era veramente libero e ne aveva pagato il prezzo, alto, altissimo, perdendo la sua famiglia, perdendo tutti, perdendo anche un po' di sé stesso. Lui pensava di essere il colpevole di ogni cosa, la causa delle sue pene ed in quel momento vedevo anche la debolezza di quel ragazzo dagli occhi troppo verdi per un mondo che non era stato gentile con lui. E quando aveva pronunciato quelle parole, quando le aveva confessate proprio a me, chiedendomi aiuto e perdono allo stesso tempo, avevo pensato che essere la persona che lo avrebbe salvato, amandolo con tutto sé stesso, era un compito del quale dovevo essere grato.  
Sarei stato il suo angelo custode.

Avevo deciso di passare quella vigilia a casa mia, avevo fatto cucinare e poi ritirato al ristorante italiano una cena perfetta, con portate abbondanti, disponendo tutto con cura, tutto per lui che forse quelle attenzioni non le aveva mai ricevute. E sentii un brivido forte non appena lo vidi varcare la porta d'ingresso, con jeans neri e una camicia bianca che non gli avevo mai visto addosso, perché era così perfetto lì dentro insieme a me e allo stesso tempo fuori luogo in quel posto, prigione d'orata che odiavo così tanto. Il suo sorriso mi sciolse, così come la bottiglia di vino che aveva in mano insieme ad un regalo, che pensai subito fosse per me. Non gli dissi che quel vino era di pessima qualità per quello che saremo andati a mangiare, perché per lui, per farlo contento, avrei bevuto anche in un acquitrino, dissetandomi a volontà. Tutto per lui, per vedere quelle fossette o anche solo quell'aria impacciata. Mi sembrò come un appuntamento, un primo appuntamento in un posto troppo lussuoso, che forse lo metteva a disagio. Vederlo un po' nervoso, così diverso dal solito, mi piacque forse proprio perché ero io ad essere più sicuro di me stesso.  
Lo invitai ad entrare in cucina e, stappando il vino, ne versai per me e per lui. Calici trasparenti pieni di liquido rosso come le sue labbra color rubino, labbra perfette. Mi scoprì ad osservarle, mentre mi venivano in mente mille idee su come gustarle o toccarle, perfino disegnarle.  
-Se non la smetti di guardarmi così, ci toccherà saltare la cena.-  
Prima che io potessi anche solo pensare ad una replica, aveva appoggiato il calice al bancone in marmo e si era fuso con me, baciandomi delicatamente per poi continuare a parlare, tra un respiro e l'altro.  
-Buon compleanno, Lou.-  
Quello sarebbe stato davvero un compleanno da ricordare, da rivivere, sempre, al quale aggrapparsi nei momenti bui. Sarebbe stato il compleanno più bello della mia vita, il primo insieme, quando desideravo ce ne fossero altri.  
Lo sforzo per arrivare alla sua altezza fu più marcato del solito. Io ero a piedi scalzi, lui con scarpe eleganti e lucide. Il dislivello era troppo e le punte delle mie dita non potevano torcersi ancora di più. Se ne accorse e strinse le mani sui miei fianchi, sollevandomi con slancio mentre io mi appoggiavo al marmo freddo che, piano piano si sarebbe certamente surriscaldato.  
Mi baciò con la forza di un ultimo bacio e la dolcezza di un primo. Sapeva di vino ed il suo alito era inebriate, dissetante. Dentro la mia testa pensai che quelle labbra mi appartenessero, che Harry dovesse baciarmi così per il resto dell'eternità, giorno dopo giorno, ora dopo ora, sia che litigassimo o che fossimo stanchi.  
Doveva baciarmi così perché ne avrei sempre avuto il bisogno, di lui, delle sue mani nel collo a stringermi prima di mordicchiarmi la carne tenera per poi scendere sulla schiena e sollevare delicatamente quel maglione largo e beige che indossavo, facendole scorrere in modo che mi inarcassi, per poi insinuarle sull'orlo posteriore dei jeans, addentrandosi appena con la punta delle dita a sfiorarmi il sedere.  
-Dobbiamo cenare, signor Styles, così va tutto a fuoco.-  
-Mhhhh.-  
Non si stacco subito dal mio collo, ora alla sua altezza. Tentennò per poi posarmi tre graziosi bacetti sulle labbra e uno sul naso.  
-Direi che l'antipasto è stato buonissimo.-  
Poi sorrise ed io di rimando, perché il sorriso di Harry avevo già imparato fosse cosa preziosa.

Dopo la cena, sistemai velocemente la cucina mentre lui si scaldava davanti al camino, sul divano che solitamente ospitava le mie sorelle, mentre ora abbracciava lui. Mi precipitai a sedergli accanto con ancora le mani bagnate. Mi aspettava lì, con il suo regalo tra le mani, come un bambino con gli occhi tremanti per paura che non mi piacesse.  
-E' per te.-  
Mi sentii i suoi occhi addosso per tutto il tempo, mentre osservavo il pacchetto rettangolare e sfilavo il bigliettino. Il fruscio della carta mi ricordò della mia infanzia perduta, dell'odio per quel giorno, che invece con un unico sorriso genuino si era trasformato in felicità. Lessi il biglietto, sorpreso.  
-Cosa regalare ad un angelo che ha tutto?  
Forse il potere di un ricordo, la speranza che questo compleanno sia diverso, la consapevolezza del sapore dolce di un bacio a mezzanotte.  
Queste cose non si possono comprare, ma solo donare.  
Tuo Harry.-  
Trattenni una lacrima dagli occhi perché tutto quello che aveva scritto era così poetico e reale da fare male, mentre nella testa quell'aggettivo possessivo, quel tuo, affiancato al suo nome, bruciava come lo stoppino di una candela. Per uno che le parole amava leggerle e non dirle, era già il biglietto il regalo.  
Lo scartai veloce, curioso perché era tutto per me. La luce del fuoco del camino riflesse lo sguardo di due amanti dai tratti uguali ai nostri, avvolti in una cornice di vetro metà blu marino e metà verde prato. I nostri occhi, come quel vetro, luccicavano in quella foto fatta il giorno in cui eravamo andati alla mostra al Museo d'Arte Contemporanea. Ed erano tratti veri i nostri, di vita vera, quella che passava, del tempo che scorreva senza alcun freno, fatto di passioni e di dubbi, di poche certezze e di contatto.  
-Ti piace?-  
-E' perfetta.-  
Il simbolo di quella foto, un ricordo di noi due che appunto non si poteva comprare, ma anche la consapevolezza di non poterlo mostrare al mondo, che il mondo non avrebbe capito. Non potevamo condividere un segreto che era tale, ma potevo amarlo così forte da fargli dimenticare ogni dolore. Potevo provare a fargli ricordare solo di me. Lo presi per mano, alzandomi e facendogli capire dove volessi portarlo. La mia triste camera spoglia moriva dalla voglia di vedermi felice, di possedere altri ricordi, di vivere attraverso me.  
C'erano diversi tipi di silenzio tra me e Harry e avevo imparato a riconoscerli tutti. Il silenzio da senso di colpa, da imbarazzo, da eccitazione. Poi c'era quello, il silenzio prima del sesso, quella strana assenza di rumore che assordava e mi faceva impazzire da quanto era intensa.  
E ritrovarsi nudi, con le labbra incollate e le pelli accaldate, senza maschere alcune.  
E ogni bacio una fitta, ogni tocco elettricità, ogni sguardo amore.  
E la dolcezza del suo ritmo, il rincorrerci e il suo aspettarmi, soddisfare le mie voglie.  
Le nostre anime fatte di sola luce. Sentirlo ovunque, solo lui, nell'aria, sotto ai polpastrelli, nella bocca, un colpo al centro dello stomaco.  
Perché la descrizione di un attimo così non era possibile farla. Era come se la vita esplodesse in un urlo animale, era come conoscersi da mille anni per poi perdersi e ritrovarsi, era come una foglia appena nata a primavera o la pioggia d'estate a sfrigolare sull'asfalto caldo. Come la prima neve che stava cadendo fuori senza che noi ce ne accorgessimo, senza che ce ne importasse.  
Perché non poteva esistere Natale senza neve.  
Perché non poteva esiste amore senza le sue fattezze.  
La neve prima o poi si sarebbe sciolta, ma quel giorno sarebbe rimasto, avvolto in una coperta calda, l'avrei conservato per sempre.

Mi ero svegliato tra le lenzuola di casa mia questa volta. Harry dormiva rannicchiato contro il mio petto, il ritmo del suo cuore regolare, i capelli a solleticarmi il braccio destro, una gamba sopra ad entrambe le mie cosce, inclinata in modo che il mio corpo intero fosse protetto dal suo. Gli stampai un bacio sulla fronte, bisbigliandogli un “torno subito”. Con solo le mutande addosso, pensai che prima di fare colazione ed iniziare un'altra giornata totalmente nostra, avremmo potuto fare un bagno caldo insieme, rilassante, schiumoso, sensuale. Così mi diressi verso uno dei bagni nelle stanze degli ospiti, uno di quelli con una vasca enorme, adatta per due, confortevole anche per coccole di altro tipo. La riempii colma, preparai gli asciugamani con cura, bianchi e puliti, odoravano di fresco. Accesi qualcuna di quelle candele colorate che mia madre metteva in ogni stanza e azionai l'aromaterapia, armeggiando con i bottoni di quell'idromassaggio che mio padre doveva aver pagato con i soldi degli investitori. Sorrisi ironicamente pensando all'uso che ne stavamo per fare, alla faccia di quell'uomo che odiavo tanto, ma che del quale non potevo fare a meno.  
Attraversai nuovamente il corridoio sempre a piedi scalzi ed entrai nella stanza da letto. Fissai quel corpo seminudo pieno di tatuaggi e così bello da costringermi a ricordarmi di quella sua posizione per poi volerlo disegnare in futuro. Memorizzai i particolari, soffermandomi fino a scrutare i piedi, quando sentii la sua voce roca rimbombare nella stanza.  
-Ho bisogno di caffeina. Tanta. Caffeina.-  
Lo baciai sulle labbra. Sapevano di sonno e, con una nota di orgoglio del tutto maschile, sapevano anche di me.  
-Te lo porto subito. Che ne dici di aspettarmi nel bagno della stanza qua a fianco? C'è una sorpresa che ci aspetta.-  
Un altro bacio, solo che questa volta ricambiò, afferrandomi per la nuca ed incrociando i suoi polsi dietro la mia testa.  
-Si sta così bene al calduccio qui con te Lou. Non ho bisogno di altre sorprese.-  
Mi morse il labbro inferiore come faceva sempre quando voleva provocarmi e mugugnò come un gattino stanco prima di lasciarmi andare.  
-Fammi contento, su. Arrivo subito.-  
Scesi a preparare due tazze fumanti di caffè. La sensazione nuova ed emozionante di prendersi cura di qualcuno, di soddisfare le sue esigenze, di accettare le sue richieste, coccolandolo, volendo fargli capire che non c'era niente di sbagliato in lui, che eravamo perfetti insieme e che meritasse solo il meglio, solo cure ed attenzioni.  
Eppure la felicità, effimera di natura, stava per tramutarsi in un mostro dagli occhi viola. Perché qualcosa mi era sfuggito, qualcosa di essenziale, qualcosa in grado di ferire, di sconvolgere i piani, di renderli più complicati. Non un'espressione matematica, ma un'equazione di primo grado.  
Quando entrai nella stanza degli ospiti, capii subito che qualcosa non andava perché c'era troppo silenzio e quel silenzio non lo riconoscevo semplicemente perché non l'avevo mai udito. La porta del bagno era chiusa a chiave, Harry era dentro. Non il rumore dell'acqua, non quello di passi, solo il respiro irregolare di una crisi.  
Harry era in crisi e non potevo immaginarne la ragione.  
-Harry, tutto bene? Mi apri?-  
Cercai di mantenere il tono della voce sotto controllo, di calibrare le emozioni, di arginare l'angoscia. Lui non rispose.  
Passarono sessantacinque interminabili minuti senza risposta.  
Non sapevo cosa fare.  
Poi collegai.  
Ero stato così stupido a non pensarci prima, a non capirlo in tempo.  
Il problema di Harry era la vasca da bagno, vasca che gli ricordava quel maledetto giorno in cui aveva tentato di togliersi la vita.  
Ed io l'avevo spinto lì, come se fosse una sorpresa, come se non fossi a conoscenza di quel suo passato da dimenticare.  
Corsi in camera, il cuore in gola, il senso di colpa per aver rovinato una delle giornate più belle della mia vita. Recuperai il cellulare del riccio, scorrendo in rubrica fino ad arrivare al numero dell'unica persona che poteva dirmi cosa fare, l'unica persona che conosceva Harry così bene da sapere come comportarsi.  
Composi il numero. Uno squillo. Due squilli. Tre.  
-Pronto Hazza.-  
-Sono Louis. Ho fatto una cazzata Zayn.-


	27. How to save a life.

Louis  
-Zayn ci sei? Ho detto che si è chiuso in bagno da un'ora. Avevo preparato l'idromassaggio, poi sono sceso. Non ero con lui e non lo so, impazzisco se non mi risponde.-  
Dire che fossi in ansia era solamente un pallido eufemismo, perché ero molto più che in ansia, ero preoccupato, triste di saperlo lì da solo, di aver causato il danno, di non poter rimediare, di essere lasciato fuori. Harry doveva aprirmi, perché non mi apriva?La voce di Zayn risuonò più arrabbiata di ciò che mi aspettassi.  
-Non hai pensato che Harry ha un problema con le vasche? Che non ci entra e non ne vede una da quando ha tentato il suicidio? Non ti ricordi la sua fobia per il sangue? Cazzo.-  
Aveva ragione. Perché ero stato così stupido? Presi a calci la porta. Mi ricordavo della crisi di panico quella sera ad Halloween, del sangue e dei pugni che si era fatto dare, ma era tutto sbiadito per me, come se il mio Harry non fosse più quello, fosse cambiato, migliorato da allora.  
-Ti prego Zayn aiutami, non so che fare.-  
Fu dalla sua risposta che capii quanto conoscesse Harry e quanto non correre subito in suo aiuto fu doloroso per lui. Era il moro a salvarlo, era sempre stato lui.  
-Harry ha una crisi. Tu devi stare tranquillo, hai fatto bene a lasciargli un po' di spazio. Adesso però devi tirarlo fuori di là prima che la sua mente gli faccia troppo male.-  
-Non mi apre la porta!-  
-Sfondala quella cazzo di porta, Louis! Poi parlagli.-  
-Non so cosa dirgli, se poi faccio peggio? Se si è ferito? Se...-  
-Louis, stai calmo. Harry ha bisogno di te, tu lo ami, troverai le parole adatte, saprai cosa dirgli non appena lo vedrai. Lui ha bisogno di te, delle tue di parole, non di quelle che potrei dirgli io. Quindi aiutalo, amalo...-  
Apprezzai Zayn e il suo gesto, il volermi calmare, quasi confortare, ammettendo che Harry avesse bisogno di me e non di lui. Una realtà con la quale si era scontrato dolorosamente. Riagganciò dopo che la sua voce tremante si era spenta. Gli avevo già chiesto tanto, forse senza nemmeno diritti.  
Corsi verso la porta. Lo chiamai altre volte, ma nessuna risposta, ancora silenzio, un tipo nuovo di silenzio, sconosciuto, di quelli brutti. Allora, preso dalla foga, urlai ad Harry di allontanarsi e presi a spallate il legno finché non lo sentii cedere. I muscoli indolenziti, la pelle escoriata.  
Poi lo vidi, rannicchiato in un angolo.  
Quello fece male, di un dolore particolare.  
Compresi quanto alle volte l'amore potesse fare male.  
Con la voglia di piangere tutte le lacrime del mondo, di stringerlo e farlo mio per sempre, immobili come una statua di marmo.

Harry  
C'era freddo in quel posto. Saliva dal pavimento e mi si incollava alle ossa, alla schiena nuda, al corpo scoperto, pronto a subire l'attacco.  
C'era buio in quella stanza. Solo una luce vicino allo specchio, tremolante, da sola ad affrontare l'oscurità. Forse era meglio che non vedessi. Forse aveva paura come me.  
C'era silenzio in quel bagno. Le pareti larghe che rendevano l'acustica diversa dal solito. Rimbombava quel silenzio nelle orecchie, nella testa, sbattendo anche sui miei di muri, quelli che colpo dopo colpo erano caduti, si erano sgretolati, divorati dal bianco delle pareti e delle mattonelle.  
E ad occhi chiusi, c'era solo una piccola goccia che cadeva lenta dentro lo specchio d'acqua di quella vasca, a ricordarmi dove fossi e perché.  
Tic.  
Tic.  
Tic.  
Avevo chiuso la porta alle mie spalle perché dovevo affrontare il mio mostro di fumo da solo, Louis non doveva vedermi così. Perché quello non ero io, era solo il fantasma lattiginoso di me, quello che si nutriva dei miei incubi, delle mie paure. Perché tutte le volte che osservavo l'acqua la vedevo rossa, vedevo la lama caduta, un braccio abbandonato ed un ragazzo dalla paura enorme e dagli occhi troppo grandi per i suoi anni a lasciarsi morire.  
In quella vasca ci ero morto davvero.  
Morto era l'Harry dai grandi sorrisi, morto era l'Harry che non aveva paura delle parole, morto quello che sapeva amare, di un amore generoso.  
Quel liquido che per tutti era trasparente, per me non lo era, quel liquido che era vita, per me era morte. Era ricordarmi che avevo mollato, che mi era bastato così poco per perdere tutto, che se fossi stato meno codardo, meno vigliacco lo avrei fatto, avrei perso ogni cosa senza che ne valesse la pena. Non volevo più essere indifeso e debole, perciò avevo cercato di riprendere il giusto controllo della mia vita, inibendo ogni sentimento, ogni emozione, vestendomi con quella maschera di apatia che indossavo così bene.  
Uno, nessuno e centomila.**  
Essere una persona unica fisicamente e allo stesso tempo sentirsi nessuno. Con una maschera però, potevo essere anche centomila.  
Poi lui. Incontrarlo era stata forse la mia salvezza, forse la mia rovina, perché quella maschera era caduta atterra ed ero rimasto inerme davanti all'amore.  
Sentire emozioni di nuovo, assaporare il gusto di essere guardato con occhi ammirevoli, fare l'amore di nuovo, in maniera diversa, provando l'indicibile. Sarebbero serviti nuovi neologismi per descrivere la perfezione di Louis quando vedeva oltre me, quello che ero, quello che sarei mai stato.  
Ma a quelli come me, che non erano normali, non poteva essere riservato un posto al tavolo della felicità. La mia colpa doveva essere scontata, pagato il pegno per essermi tagliato la carne, per essermi arreso. Un contrappasso giusto quello di rivivere quel momento per sempre. Una ricompensa immeritata Louis che mi donava il suo amore.  
Se mi avesse visto in quel momento cosa avrebbe potuto dire o provare, cosa fare o pensare. Avrei suscitato in lui quella pena che si era sempre riservata ai pazzi. La pena poi, un sentimento che avevo deciso di odiare a prescindere, che sarebbe stato meglio l'odio o lo sdegno.  
E quando sentii nuovamente la sua voce, un canto di cherubini, mi resi conto che il suo sguardo preoccupato si era già posato sulle mie membra intorpidite, che il cervello stava già elaborando parole, frasi, interi poemi su come salvare un antieroe dalla schiena schiacciata dal peso dei suoi sbagli e della sua pazzia. La porta spalancata ora, permetteva alla luce esterna di entrare, alle ombre di allungarsi, stiracchiare le loro gambe sgualcite, al ticchettio composto ed erodente di quel rubinetto di affondare nella mia morte liquida.  
Non mi mossi per uscire. Non respirai sconvolto, non scappai urlando. Rimasi lì ad aspettare, chissà, che la vita riprendesse il suo corso, che quell'acqua non mi apparisse più rossa, che le mie mani non fossero macchiate e colpevoli, che la ferita nel polso scomparisse, si nascondesse alla mia vista e a quella dell'angelo. Ma la creatura non mi venne incontro con aria pietosa, con sguardo di rimprovero, no. Louis, passo dopo passo, lentamente, si accasciò di fianco a me, appoggiando le spalle al muro, osservandomi come si osservavano le cose preziose scivolate di mano e rotte al suolo. Rimase lì, accanto a me per molto tempo o poco tempo.  
Solo tempo, inutile quanto sopravvalutato.  
Poi tentò di prendermi la mano, ma io mi ritrassi. Non potevo sporcare anche lui, non potevo lasciare le mie impronte rosse sulla sua pelle d'alabastro, candida come la neve che si era posata quella notte.  
Allora lui parlò.  
-Non volevo farti questo, dovevo immaginarlo, impedire che succedesse.-  
Lui pensava fosse colpa sua, come il più ingenuo degli esseri, pensava di essere la causa di quella mia insanità, non sapendo quanto invece ne fosse la cura. Riprese ancora lui, ancora la voce tremante.  
-Cosa vedi Harry, cosa c'è che non va? Parlami, lascia che ti aiuti.-  
E poi ancora silenzio, fatto della mia indecisione, del mio continuo ripensare al passato, un trapezista senza coraggio per buttarsi, nonostante le reti lo avrebbero accolto, ospitato, salvato. Le reti erano sicure, Louis era sicuro, Louis era tutto ciò che avevo, quello che mi era rimasto.  
-Vedo il sangue... Nella vasca, sulle mani. Sento il puzzo della mia paura e non riesco a muovermi.-  
La forza delle parole.  
Mi convinsi che fosse stata quella a tirarmi fuori da quel pozzo nero nel quale ero finito, che l'uscita in salita sarebbe stata più semplice ora che c'erano delle mani tese verso di me, mani pronte a sorreggermi, ad afferrarmi se necessario.  
Si mosse veloce, inginocchiandosi, sollevando il mio viso appoggiato vicino alle ginocchia. Le sue mani calde contro il mio corpo freddo, contrasto in defibrillazione per un cuore incapace. La posizione delle nostre teste non ci permetteva altro che osservarci a vicenda. Colsi in lui la speranza che non avevo mai avuto, la dolcezza che adoravo tanto.  
Sollevò le sue mani per prendere le mie prima che potessi ritrarmi. I mie palmi alzati vennero baciati uno ad uno, mentre la sua voce limpida mi rassicurava e il colore, da rosso, riassumeva le tinte esatte e reali.  
-Non c'è sangue qui.-  
Sciolse i miei dubbi come si potevano sciogliere i nodi. Il mio sguardo incredulo, ancora tremante e poco rianimato. Si trascinò la mia testa e le braccia addosso, stringendomi come se ne avessi più bisogno di respirare. Aveva ragione. Mi lasciai cullare da lui, su quel pavimento freddo finché il mio corpo non smise di sentirsi intorpidito e solo.  
-Va tutto bene Harry, ci sono io ora.-  
Ancora le sue parole a spazzare via la sabbia dagli occhi, a portarmi la vista di nuovo, a far sì che tutto ciò si rischiarasse, che il sangue scomparisse, che la sensazione di non potermi muovere svanisse anch'essa.  
Mi passò le punte delle dita tra i capelli intricati, per poi permettermi di appoggiarmi sulle sue gambe e baciarmi la fronte, come si faceva con i bambini, come fossi il suo bambino. Una mano stretta a lui per impedirgli di lasciarmi, anche se sapevo che un semplice arto non l'avrebbe potuto ancorare a me molto a lungo.  
Restammo lì, ancora, finché i nostri battiti non trovarono un ritmo congiunto, finché la crisi non cessò d'essere, finché la mattina di Natale non si tramutò in pomeriggio.  
-Io sono qui per te, sempre.-  
Quella frase non mi sembrò finta o scontata. Sapevo che ci sarebbe stato, sapevo che in qualsiasi punto della terra lui si trovasse, se avessi avuto bisogno di lui, mi avrebbe raggiunto e proprio perché lo sapevo, non avrei dovuto approfittarne.  
Era entrato in punta di piedi nella mia vita, teatro di un cataclisma naturale e con pazienza e dolcezza stava raccogliendo le macerie. Non potevo smettere di esserne grato.  
Con gli anni però, avevo imparato che i problemi chiamavano altri problemi e che la tranquillità era cosa aliena.

Il pomeriggio del ventisei la situazione era più calma. Casa mia piena di lui, i suoi libri sul mio letto, i suoi vestiti sparsi, lo spazzolino nel bagno. E non c'era cosa più appagante che vederlo sdraiato a pancia sotto a studiare mentre io cucinavo o anche solo giravo per casa scalzo. Quelle erano le nostre mura, vissute, spoglie forse, umili. Quelli erano i nostri luoghi, che sapevano di noi, delle nostre risa, dei nostri timori, delle nostre paure. Avevo cercato di mantenere il cervello sgombro, di fare spazio alla felicità, di pretendere che essa mi appartenesse. Perché con Louis era facile essere felici, salubre ogni suo bacio, benefica ogni sua carezza. Non ci sarebbe stata cura migliore che la sua vicinanza. Quando eravamo lui ed io, i problemi potevano aspettare, tutto poteva aspettare finché fosse rimasto fuori dalla porta.  
Mi persi a fumare una sigaretta al balcone della finestra, consapevole di aver lasciato che i miei pensieri tornassero lì. Era stato il freddo a ricordarmi i brividi della giornata precedente, la neve bianca a ricordarmi le mattonelle. Sì, ero volubile, cambiavo spesso umore e ne ero consapevole, ma ciò non mi impediva di farlo. Agli ordini ormai, la mia mente non obbediva più da anni.  
Spensi il mozzicone ormai ridotto al minimo, richiusi la finestra e, dopo essermi di nuovo osservato le mani e aver visto che continuavano ad essere rosee e non rosse, rientrai in camera. Louis era assorto nelle righe di quel tomo. Non me ne preoccupai. Rimasi stupito, se possibile ancora una volta, dalla sua bellezza. Non era curato, anzi, in tuta larga e maglietta, mollemente gettato sul letto, con i capelli spettinati, un accenno di barba e le occhiaie pronunciate, era molto più a suo agio di tante altre volte. Mi piacque vederlo lì, come se fosse a casa sua, come se quello che avevo da offrirgli gli andasse bene, gli bastasse. La matita tra i denti e il ticchettio nervoso di un dito sulla pagina lucida mi ipnotizzarono. Avrei potuto calmarmi alla sua vista in qualsiasi situazione. Mi avvicinai al materasso e mi sedetti accanto a lui, distraendolo scombinandogli appena un po' i capelli, così setosi al tatto da risultare perfetti anche scomposti.  
-Alle sei inizio il turno stasera. Tu passi dopo?-  
Gli posai un bacio dolce sulle labbra dopo aver tolto la matita che stava mordicchiando.  
-Sì, mi vedo anche con El. È il primo Natale dopo molto tempo che passiamo separati.-  
Già, lui ed Eleanor, la coppia dell'anno, destinati a sposarsi, a vivere insieme, a procreare e a possedere una delle aziende più importanti di New York.  
-Ok. Quando riprendi a lavoro?-  
-Dovrei andare il 28 e il 29, poi sono di nuovo a casa e riprendo il 7. Ho un esame il 20 gennaio e uno a metà febbraio.-  
I suoi occhi già stanchi solo a pensare a tutti quegli impegni. Lo capii.  
-Ti distraggo troppo.-  
Mi trascinò sopra di lui attorcigliando le braccia attorno al mio collo e unendo le nostre bocche con voracità.  
-Non è mai troppo.-  
Mi sorrise e quelle piccole rughette attorno ai suoi occhi si accentuarono rendendoli ancora più espressivi. Continuai a baciarlo, lentamente, di quei baci che ti consumano secondo dopo secondo, ma la sua mente già pensava a qualcos'altro.  
-Ti va di parlare di ieri?-  
La mia felicità si spense, come se fosse facile farlo, come se l'interruttore si fosse spento soffiato da un alito di vento. Mi misi a sedere sul letto interrompendo il contatto. Se aveva qualcosa da chiedere, doveva farlo, se lo meritava dopo quello che aveva visto, come mi aveva raccolto. Un gatto randagio ai margini della strada. Il fatto che non riuscissi a pronunciare nemmeno una vocale non fece che far crescere l'ansia in lui, che poi parlò, imbranato e titubante come sempre.  
-Ti dico cosa ho provato io. Volevo farti una sorpresa, volevo farci l'amore in quella vasca da bagno. Non ho pensato e sono stato stupido. Poi ti sei chiuso dentro senza dire una parola per un'ora. Non sapevo cosa fare. Ho chiamato Zayn per chiedere aiuto. Mi ha detto che avevi bisogno di me, perché io ti amavo, ma dovevo pensare e mi sento così stupido... E quando ti ho visto in difficoltà, mi sono sentito sprofondare.-  
Non sapevo se essere più sorpreso del fatto che avesse telefonato a Zayn e che lui, che conosceva bene i miei squilibri, gli avesse detto cosa fare, oppure del fatto che potevo sentire il suo amore incondizionato colpirmi come uno schiaffo in pieno viso, strisciare nelle vene ed entrarmi dentro, come la droga più potente.  
-Non è colpa tua, Lou, le mie crisi non sono colpa di nessuno, solo mia. Tu avevi le intenzioni migliori, lo so. È che alle volte il passato torna a tormentarmi quando meno me lo aspetto e mi sento stordito, come se vivessi uno di quegli incubi che ho fatto per tanto tempo.-  
Lo guardai intensamente e appoggiai la mano sopra la sua per poi stringere. Ricordavo perfettamente il momento in cui le mie mani rosse di sangue erano tornate ad essere pulite sotto i suoi baci. Era stato quello l'attimo nel quale la crisi di alienazione era finita. Era stato lui a tendermi la mano e a sfiorare i contorni del mio cielo notturno. Ancora una volta, il mio angelo custode personale aveva imparato come salvare una vita.  
Un piccolo pensiero andò anche a Zayn, l'amico del quale non mi sarei mai voluto separare, quello che mi conosceva meglio di chiunque altro. Zayn avrebbe occupato sempre un posto speciale in me e questo Louis non era necessario che lo sapesse. Farceli entrare entrambi in un cuore dagli atri e ventricoli piccoli come cunicoli era difficile, ma la difficoltà mi aveva sempre affascinato.  
-Io ci sarò tutte le volte che avrai bisogno di me.-  
Mi fidavo di lui, avevo capito che il suo era un animo nobile la notte stessa che mi aveva curato il sopracciglio rotto per poi baciarmi lieve. Avevo capito che lui era speciale, tanto speciale da non volerlo rompere, corrompere, uccidendo le sue fantasie. Sapevo altrettanto bene che se un amore non veniva curato, giorno dopo giorno, sarebbe morto. Gli amori destinati a consumarsi veloci, a vivere bruciando, erano quelli che avrebbero lasciato il segno.  
-Potrei avere bisogno di te quando tu non ci sarai più. Arriverà quel momento.-  
Dissi grave, più preoccupato di come l'avrebbe presa lui quando ci fossimo lasciati, che la desolazione che avrei provato io. Perché alla desolazione io ci ero abituato, era Louis quello che non aveva mai affrontato una rottura, non io.  
-Quel momento non arriverà perché ti amo.-  
Mi intenerii nella stretta a lui e nei tratti, era dolce, dolcissimo come solo un primo amore poteva essere e, come da regola, il primo amore non era mai quello che durava per sempre, non terminava mai con un lieto fine, con un “e vissero felici e contenti”.  
Non era quello il momento di pensarci, di affliggermi, non quando il tocco delle sue mani avrebbe riportato in vita anche il fiore più appassito.  
Mi sdraiai di nuovo accanto a lui, stretto, mentre la sua presa si faceva più prepotente, più esigente. Amavo sentire quando il suo corpo reclamava di più, quando la scintilla diventava fiamma. Mi toccò avido mentre i suoi baci, baci di uomo innamorato, mi riempirono la bocca. La sensazione magnifica del suo profumo, della sua pelle così liscia e confortante, come se non potesse succedere niente di male, di sbagliato, come se la vita mi stesse ripagando anche se non avevo niente per cui essere ricompensato. Volevo dirglielo, volevo dirgli che a modo mio, io lo amavo, che amarlo era stato quello che mi aveva permesso di ritornare a vivere, che forse era sbagliato per innumerevoli motivi. Eppure il solo fatto che fra tutti quanti avesse scelto me, che il suo primo amore fossi io, il suo primo ti amo, il suo primo tutto, mi fece pensare di essere fortunato, che in tutta quella sfortuna, in tutto quel nero attorno, lui ci fosse. Non un rimpianto, non una bugia, io lo stavo amando per primo eppure non ero in grado di dirglielo. Sapevo anche il perché e l'avrei affrontato di lì a poco, pochissimo.  
I nostri corpi nudi, sdraiati di fianco questa volta, in una nuova posizione, riscaldarono l'ambiente. Le linee sinuose della sua schiena e del suo sedere aderirono perfettamente a quelle del mio torace e dei miei addominali, una mano a scorrere sul suo lato sinistro, fino alla sua coscia, permettendo l'entrata, agevolando l'ingresso. La sua testa leggermente inclinata all'indietro mentre la mia bocca succhiava la carne tirata del suo collo, leccando quelle vene che amavo. Louis aveva imparato a non trattenersi più, a non vergognarsi di lui, dei suoi istinti e del suo piacere. Ad i miei occhi non riusciva ad essere più bello che in quel momento. Ogni tanto articolava anche qualche parola, tra respiri di dolore e piacere. La sua cantilena rumorosa mi eccitava ogni volta. Le spinte piazzate, le mie mani sul suo membro, quel rosa così sensibile e destabilizzante. Non c'era momento nel quale non desiderassi il suo corpo, in quell'unione fisica che non aveva bisogno di parole, che non ne avrebbe mai avuto. Aggiunsi un aggettivo a quella volta, oltre a passionale, romantico, riconciliatore, dolce. Quella volta il sesso fu semplice, nulla di sbagliato, ancora una volta io e lui.

Non avemmo tempo di dormire, solo di accarezzarci un po', quelle coccole che adoravo così tanto ricevere. Una doccia veloce io mentre lui si rivestiva rapido. Voleva passare in confraternita prima di venire al Fantom, aveva bisogno di libri.  
-Ci vediamo dopo allora.-  
La sua voce si appiccicò alla mia bocca in un bacio di arrivederci. Mi sorrise con gli occhi. Era contento, forse sollevato visto che tutto era tornato alla normalità.  
-Prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve, principino, ma non esagerare con i jeans attillati.-  
Gli feci l'occhiolino. L'ironia era sempre stata un ottima alleata contro le preoccupazioni di che poteva pensare stessi soffrendo costantemente.  
Mi baciò, mordicchiandomi il labbro inferiore per punizione.

Alle sei iniziai il turno. Zayn, alla sua solita postazione, era più ansioso del solito. Forse si era preoccupato per me, anzi, ne ero sicuro in realtà perché era proprio da lui. Me l'ero immaginato rimanere fermo a casa sua quando l'unica cosa che volesse fare era raggiungermi e tirarmi fuori da quel bagno.  
-Passato bene il Natale?-  
-Sì, mamma e le mie sorelle ti salutano. Gli è mancato il tuo muso lungo per casa.-  
Anche a me era mancata la famiglia Malik, il clima di festa, i dolci ad alto contenuto calorico, ma soprattutto il viso del mio amico. Non gli avevo fatto nemmeno un regalo, nemmeno un piccolo gesto. Mi sentii quasi in colpa ad averlo fatto a Louis, seppur per il suo compleanno, e a lui no, quasi come mi ero sentito in colpa dopo aver aperto il pacchetto a forma di libro voluminoso regalatomi dal castano. Quella copia, in lingua originale più traduzione, della prima raccolta delle poesie di Neruda doveva essergli costata una fortuna, ma non appena la strinsi tra le braccia, la sentii già mia.  
-Anche loro mi sono mancate. Salutale e dille che presto le passerò a trovare.-  
Poi si avvicinò, il volto tramutato, le parole schiette che colpirono il punto prescelto.  
-Tu stai bene? Voglio dire, la crisi è passata?-  
-Sì, mi sono ripreso grazie a Louis. Mi ha detto che ti ha chiesto aiuto. Mi dispiace averti disturbato proprio a Natale.-  
-Tu non disturberai mai. Lo stalker aveva solo bisogno di una dritta.-  
Mimai un grazie con la bocca che venne abbattuto dal rumore della gente che entrava chiassosa e sorridente.  
-Vado a prendere rifornimenti nella rimessa. Arrivo.-  
Attraversai a piene falcate il corridoio, entrai ed accesi la luce, spostandomi verso il fondo dove i grossi frigo contenevano le birre che mi servivano.  
Mancai all'incirca quindici minuti, tra sosta sigaretta e altro. Presi la cassa con le piccole bottiglie in vetro verde e andai verso l'uscita. Mi fermai solo per osservare divertito il muro contro il quale ci eravamo dati da fare io e Lou. Poi uscii, trascinandomi la porta con un piede, camminai lungo il corridoio e mi riaffacciai dietro al bancone quando vidi quello che vidi. Le mani non risposero più e la cassa cadde a terra, rompendosi tra lo stupore generale e i vetri rotti.  
Il passato era tornato e aveva le sembianze di un trentenne dai capelli scombinati, magro in quei denim scoloriti ed intento a parlare con Louis.  
Tutti mi guardarono. Zayn, Lou, perfino lui che non ne aveva più il diritto da molto, moltissimo tempo.  
Il mio passato era Nick che, come in un dejavù, era tornato a popolare la mia realtà, non solo i miei incubi.


	28. Radioactive.

Harry  
Cercare di dimenticare il passato, allontanandolo e cancellandolo semplicemente con un colpo di spugna, non era stata la tattica migliore, ne ero consapevole. Il mio cervello, strano meccanismo senza libretto di istruzioni, cominciò a mandare impulsi elettrici, le palpebre a sbattere più veloci e il cuore tentò di fermarsi, senza riuscirci ovviamente.  
Quello era Nick. Gli occhi castani, i capelli scomposti, il corpo esile, le stesse caratteristiche che non ricercavo più e dalle quali mi allontanavo sempre. Nemmeno il fracasso delle bottiglie rotte mi aveva distratto dall'osservarlo come si osservavano i mostri del passato. E adesso che passato e presente si erano finalmente incontrati, non potevo fare marcia indietro e fare finta di niente, che lui non fosse lì, che non stesse parlando fino a qualche minuto prima con Louis. Zayn si avvicinò oscurando la mia visuale e per un secondo, quegli occhi amici mi fecero riemergere per respirare. Nick era lì, davvero lì, dopo anni e anni senza vederlo.  
-Harry, chi è quel tipo?-  
-Nick.-  
Il suo viso si pietrificò sorpreso quando il mio e l'amico battagliero di sempre venne fuori, forse al momento sbagliato, ma mi si strinse il cuore a sentirlo così vicino.  
-Adesso lo mando via a calici in culo.-  
Quando ormai si stava già voltando per combattere una battaglia che era solo mia, lo stoppai in un contatto che fu il primo dopo parecchio tempo.  
-Ci penso io a lui. Potresti pulire qui?-  
Passai dietro al bancone mentre la poca gente nel locale riprendeva nelle sue chiacchiere, senza badare troppo a me. Avevo già due paia di occhi puntati addosso, l'azzurro intenso e il marrone in attesa. Non potevo sopportare la presenza di entrambi davanti a me, non potevo affrontare tutto, non ero pronto, ma dovevo esserlo. Mi sentii schiacciato dalla pressione, come se fossi sott'acqua. Sentii l'esplosione salire, le macerie scuotersi, la lava inondare tutto, ma rimasi vestito con la mia maschera più incolore, avvolto in una patina di normalità che celava l'apocalisse.  
-Ciao Harry. Non volevo farti agitare, davvero.-  
Sentire il suono della sua voce fu anche peggio di quando avevo ascoltato il messaggio in segreteria. Adesso era reale. Mi rivolsi a Louis prima.  
-Vi conoscete voi due?-  
-L'ho incontrato un'altra volta qui, ha visto qualche mio disegno. Perché?-  
Tipico di lui, indagare su dove fossi, cosa facessi, scoprire il mio punto debole ed usarlo contro di me. Aveva visto i suoi disegni, i disegni che ritraevano me, le mie emozioni viste attraverso gli occhi di Louis, cose che lui non avrebbe mai potuto comprendere, né avrebbe dovuto vedere.  
-Lui è Nick.-  
Gli cadde quasi la mascella. Incredulo rimase fermo mentre spostavo i miei occhi sull'inglese, concentrandomi su cosa dire, cosa fare.  
-Che ci fai qui? Non mi piace che ficchi il naso nelle mie cose.-  
-Mi ha detto tua sorella dove fossi. Volevo vederti. Sono qui per qualche ingaggio come dj e ho bisogno di parlarti.-  
Declinare quell'offerta sarebbe stato sensato, dopo tutto quello che mi aveva fatto, eppure qualcosa mi diceva che dovevo continuare, dovevo parlare, dovevo sapere, anche se avrebbe fatto male, anche se la verità non avrebbe aiutato e alle domande non avrei saputo non rispondere, ma dovevo, per me stesso, non per lui.  
-Ok, sediamoci e dimmi quello che devi dirmi.-  
Guardai Louis negli occhi mostrandogli una piccola parte del fastidio che stavo provando solo perché loro due si erano parlati e lui gli aveva mostrato i nostri segreti, la nostra intimità. Lo lasciai lì e mi mossi verso un tavolino, nell'angolo destro, sedendomi come su un letto di spine.  
La sua voce risuonò diversa da come me la ricordavo, pacata come al solito, più insicura e calda, come se volesse convincermi, di cosa ancora non potevo saperlo. Mi aveva tradito, lo avevo visto con i miei occhi, gli ultimi da ragazzino innocente, felice. Mi si era rotto il sorriso insieme al cuore, rotta la speranza, frantumati i sogni. Avevo ceduto, mi ero lasciato cadere di peso, senza niente a sorreggermi. Cosa poteva fare lui per rimediare in quel momento?  
Nick era come una sostanza chimica nociva, mi aveva contaminato il corpo e la mente e adesso ne ero ossessionato, dipendente da quei ricordi, da quel dolore, da quella vita passata.  
-Ti vedo bene qui. Hai un ragazzo, un lavoro, degli amici...-  
-Non voglio parlare di Louis con te.-  
-Capisco. Mi fa uno strano effetto vederti così cresciuto. Sei un uomo ormai.-  
Sei il mio piccolo grande uomo.  
Parole affaticate che trovarono la strada per affacciarsi di nuovo alla vita, scomposte, lasciate ad ammuffire, tornarono fuori per fare ancora più male, ancora più velenose, meno sincere.  
-Hai parlato con mia sorella?-  
La mia mano prese a tambureggiare sul tavolo, nervosa. Non sentivo mia sorella da mesi, nemmeno a Natale quando mia madre aveva chiamato, lei non era venuta al ricevitore. Un peso anche quello, un sasso enorme che si aggiungeva ad altri sassi.  
-Sì, le ho chiesto dove eri, lei me l'ha detto, penso si sentisse in colpa.-  
-In colpa per cosa esattamente?-  
Lo vidi prendere un respiro, cercare le parole esatte per dire quello che doveva dirmi, per sparare ancora, per mettere altra confusione. Ci riuscì.  
-Dopo il tradimento ti ho voluto dare un po' di spazio e volevo pensare. Avevo sbagliato e non potevo rimediare...-  
Lo bloccai immediatamente, scattando preso da un'ira insolita, frutto di tutta la rabbia repressa verso di lui.  
-Non mi servono i dettagli del tuo incontro con quel ragazzo, ho in mente ancora piuttosto bene il colore delle sue mutande e la forma dei suoi addominali.-  
-Fammi finire. Quando ho saputo della tua depressione, del tuo incidente, sono corso da te, prima all'ospedale, poi ripetutamente a casa tua, ma tuo padre e tua madre non mi hanno mai permesso di vederti, mai.-  
Quindi era venuto, mi aveva cercato mentre attraversavo il momento peggiore della mia vita, non mi aveva abbandonato senza guardarsi indietro. Questo cambiava le cose? Le avrebbe rese meno dolorose? Diverse? Abbassai lo sguardo come sconfitto di nuovo, assalito da emozioni contrastanti. Se fosse tornato da me prima del tentato suicidio, lo avrei perdonato quasi sicuramente, sarei passato sopra al tradimento, avrei trovato di nuovo la forza per fregarmene delle continue prese in giro e anche del fatto che mio padre non accettasse la mia omosessualità. Forse non mi sarei ritrovato nella vasca con quella lama, avrei tenuto il mio sorriso sulle labbra, avrei amato di nuovo quell'uomo più grande di me, quello che mi faceva sentire così importante, così bene.  
-Ma mi hai tradito Nick, non volevi che ci vedessero insieme, non volevi che nessuno sapesse e poi sei andato a letto con quello e con chissà quanti altri mentre io non c'ero.-  
Affrontare quella realtà, quella che mi stava piovendo dal cielo in testa, come tegole dei tetti scardinati dal vento, era difficile, ma necessario. Ero ancora ferito da quel mio primo amore alla quale non ero bastato, che aveva finto di amarmi, finto che fossi suo, promesso che mi avrebbe protetto quando in realtà non lo aveva mai fatto. Ed ero arrabbiato per non riuscire ad odiarlo come volevo, per non vedere rosso nei miei occhi, ma solo rosso nelle mie mani. Perché lui sarebbe tornato da me, se glielo avessero permesso, sarebbe tornato per me ad impedire tutto. Allora forse non sarei mai andato a New York, non avrei conosciuto Zayn, non mi sarei perso tra le braccia di Louis, non mi avrebbero aggredito, non avrei fatto uso di droghe, non avrei preso pugni solo per sentire di essere vivo. Sarei rimasto con la mia famiglia, avrei stretto mia madre ogni giorno, sarei andato a studiare a Londra, uscito con mia sorella. Una vita diversa, parallela, una vita che forse mi sarebbe piaciuta, ma che ora non riuscivo a concepire.  
Senza Zayn, senza la mia anima gemella, senza l'amore per lui, che senso avrebbe avuto ogni altra amicizia se paragonata a questa?  
Senza Louis, a chi avrei fatto vedere il mondo? Chi mi avrebbe amato come lui, chi curato le mie cicatrici, chi baciato le mie mani di sangue, facendo scomparire un po' del mio dolore?  
Tutto questo sarebbe andato perso, svanito in mezzo alla polvere, una vita mai vissuta, mai esistita. Sarei rimasto il ragazzo che ero, quello che avevo perso e mi mancava, ma non avrei più avuto niente di tutto quello che ritenevo essenziale adesso.  
Ipoteticamente avrei avuto Nick, l'uomo che avevo amato per primo, che mi aveva stretto quando ancora non era necessario ricomporre niente, il centro del mio mondo per molto tempo.  
Mi sentii confuso, troppo fuori fase per pensare e parlare razionalmente dopo quella notizia. Forse i miei genitori lo avevano fatto per il mio bene o almeno lo pensavano. Togliere ad un adolescente quello che pensava sarebbe stato l'amore della sua vita era stata una cattiva mossa, anche se fatta in buona fede.  
Quando il suono delle mie dita sul tavolo fu interrotto dalla sua mano sopra la mia, mi sentii morire.  
Morire perché il ricordo del suo tocco lo avevo sognato altre volte prima, così come i suoi occhi che mi venivano a salvare, facendomi respirare di nuovo. Lo avrei voluto in passato, lo avevo desiderato, quasi quanto l'abbraccio di mia madre.  
Morire perché Nick non mi era del tutto indifferente, perché dimenticarsi di lui non era stato mai possibile, perché le sue dita mi avevano accarezzato altre volte.  
Morire perché sentivo gli occhi di Louis su di me e potevo percepire il suo dolore per quel piccolo contatto.  
Qualche secondo ancora e mi ritrassi, alzandomi di scatto e lasciandolo lì, ad aspettare qualcosa che non sarebbe arrivato, non prima però che aggiungesse altra benzina al mio fuoco rabbioso fatto di fiamme confuse.  
-Dovresti chiamare tua sorella, Harry. Sta passando un brutto momento con il fatto che è venuta a sapere che vostro padre ha un'altra famiglia.-  
-Cosa?-  
Il colpo di grazia stava arrivando. Anche il fantasma di mio padre era stato evocato. Lo guardai di nuovo negli occhi e mi fece male da morire.  
-Tuo padre si è risposato quattro anni fa e con la sua compagna hanno adottato un ragazzo. Si chiama Niall, adesso ha diciotto anni. Tua sorella l'ha voluto conoscere, ma dovrebbe essere lei a parlartene, non io.-  
Un fratellastro con il mio stesso cognome, più piccolo di me. Gemma che aveva voluto conoscerlo, la stessa che nemmeno mi parlava più, facendo finta che non esistessi. Mi aveva sostituito con lui? Perché pensare a mio padre con la sua nuova famiglia e lei, uniti, mi creava così tanta rabbia?  
Forse questo ragazzo era il figlio che lui aveva sempre voluto, forse era perfetto, affettuoso, un fratello migliore, presente, non uno psicotico depresso. Ora che sapevo tutto quello, ora che Nick era arrivato portando con sé i suoi segreti e quelli della mia famiglia, non potevo dimenticarmi nuovamente di loro, chiudere tutto in un cassetto per non aprirlo mai più, ma non potevo nemmeno porvi rimedio.  
Mi avvicinai a Zayn, gli occhi appannati, ma non per le lacrime, io non piangevo mai e, in quel momento, di certo non ne avrei avuto nemmeno la forza. Eppure tutto quello stava testando la mia resistenza, affievolendo lo spessore delle pareti di molto, rendendole anche scivolose.  
Il tradimento, lui che mi aveva cercato, la vita che poteva essere diversa, una sorella che stava soffrendo ancora, un fratellastro mai visto, un padre che mi aveva sostituito, una madre che aveva taciuto tutto. Genitori colpevoli della strada che avevo intrapreso, colpevoli di non avermi fatto scegliere.  
-Ho capito perché è qui. A capodanno sarà lui il dj. Ho letto il suo nome nei documenti del capo.-  
Zayn sembrava dispiaciuto ed ero sicuro lo fosse. Non mi interessava di capodanno, di feste, di musica, non mi interessava di niente, se non che avevo bisogno dell'aria fredda dentro al mio giubbotto, sul mio viso, dentro le narici, a congelare quelle sensazioni, a placare i ricordi, le esplosioni di dolore.  
Tutto quello era troppo da sopportare per una persona sola, anche se dalle spalle larghe come me.  
-Puoi coprirmi se me ne vado?-  
-Sì, certo, ma Louis?-  
-Dagli le mie chiavi di casa, digli di lasciarle poi nel vaso e di non preoccuparsi per me, di non aspettarmi sveglio.-  
Appoggiai il freddo metallo sul palmo della mano di Zayn e cercai nei suoi occhi un po' di quella tranquillità che sapeva regalarmi sempre, non riuscendo a districarmi da quel labirinto, non trovandoci più i miei occhi dentro ai suoi. Era giusto così, era giusto che andasse avanti anche lui, che non fosse lì ad aiutarmi dopo una caduta, non era più il suo scopo, non era più il suo compito.  
Non sarebbe stato più il mio Zayn.  
Uscii dal retro, fuggendo da tutti, anche da Louis. Non avrei avuto la forza di spiegargli tutto, di guardarlo negli occhi e dirgli che stavo bene quando non era vero. Camminai gustandomi quell'aria pungente, affondando i piedi in un sottile strato di neve fresca e bianca ancora, intatta.  
Dopo quasi un'ora, il mio cervello non ne voleva sapere di placarsi, di spegnersi, di affievolire il carico, il peso delle parole, dei ricordi. Il cellulare vibrava nella mia tasca. Louis era preoccupato, troppo bianco anche lui per capire l'entità del mio nero. Era come la neve, che seppur bianca, non riusciva nel buio a fare luce da sola, a rischiarare una notte perenne. Sarebbe servita l'aurora boreale o un'alba particolarmente forte e testarda, una stella a scaldare. Il sole sarebbe bastato e lui poteva essere il mio sole, ma non glielo avrei permesso perché lo avrei inghiottito, come un buco nero, avrei ucciso anche lui, i suoi occhi azzurri e il suo sorriso sincero.  
Troppe domande nella mia testa che non trovavano una risposta, troppa paura di chiamare l'altro continente e chiedere spiegazioni ad una madre che non ricopriva più quel ruolo da molto, moltissimo tempo.  
Quando alle tre di notte rientrai, la casa era particolarmente silenziosa. Le chiavi erano dove avevo detto a Zayn di chiedere a Louis di lasciarle. Richiusi la porta alle mie spalle e mi avviai verso la camera da letto. La lampada sul mio comodino era accesa. Louis mi dava le spalle, non si muoveva, solo qualche filigrana più chiara nei suoi capelli luccicava come l'oro in quella luce tenue. Mi svestii, il corpo freddo che non si sarebbe scaldato quella notte. Spensi la sigaretta che avevo in bocca, così come la lucina che aveva fatto compagnia al ragazzo troppo ingenuo per sapere chi, o meglio cosa, fossi in realtà e mi sdraiai sulla punta del letto. Sotto le coperte lo stesso freddo che avevo nel cuore. Per la prima volta non ci toccammo, non dormimmo abbracciati, le sue mani non mi confortarono. Sapevo che era sveglio, sapevo che era arrabbiato, sapevo che non poteva starmi più intorno perché quello che dovevo fare era affondare da solo.  
Questa volta nemmeno lui mi poteva aiutare, avrei dovuto farcela da solo.

Zayn  
Il giorno di capodanno non mi era mai piaciuto. Una feste di quelle inutili, chiassose, a volte anche pericolose. Cosa c'era poi da festeggiare? L'ingresso in un anno nuovo che, per la cronaca, potrebbe anche essere un anno di merda? Logica infinita.  
Peggio erano i numerosi ricordi dei tre capodanni passati insieme a Ben. In uno ero così fatto e ubriaco da passarlo in una barella al pronto soccorso vomitando in una bacinella, in un altro, l'ultimo passato insieme, la festa a casa sua si era trasformata in un'orgia della quale però mi ero rifiutato di fare parte. La volta dopo che avevamo fatto sesso, me la fece pagare, rude e violento, mi disse che era quello che volevo, che meritavo. Una punizione per non avergli obbedito. Ricordi di lui che volevo dimenticare. Un nuovo proposito per l'anno venturo?  
Il fatto che quell'anno lavorassi poteva anche essere un bene visto e considerato che non sarei stato immischiato in feste surreali o in risse. Quello che mi preoccupava era Harry, soprattutto perché quella sera Nick sarebbe stato presente e forse anche Louis con Eleanor.  
Tutto sembrava girare attorno all'umore di Harry, che in quei giorni era nero. Avevo notato che nemmeno con lo stalker andava bene: dopo due sere nelle quali il riccio non l'aveva degnato nemmeno di uno sguardo, aveva finito col non venire più. Quel Nick doveva aver detto qualcosa di importante ad Harry per tramutarlo così, per farlo crollare di nuovo, impazzire. Se nemmeno la persona che amava riusciva a tirarlo su di morale, quali possibilità avevo io che ero uscito quasi definitivamente dalla sua vita? Dovevo imparare a farmi gli affari miei. Stop.  
Quel pomeriggio il locale era stato chiuso. Con il capo avevamo disposto i tavoli in maniera da lasciare più spazio per ballare, visto che il dj, ovvero Nick, sarebbe arrivato a breve e la sua postazione sarebbe stata nella zona biliardo, ora rimosso. Anche la ditta di catering aveva portato tutto l'essenziale per il buffet e la zona bar era stata riempita con ogni sorta di alcolico che ci sarebbe potuto servire. Una serata che prevedeva il pienone. Dicevano che ci saremmo divertiti, ma io avevo qualche dubbio.  
Come un ronzio insistente nella mia testa quello che era successo tra Ben e Liam mi stava martellando, mettendo a dura prova i miei nervi, già poco stabili. Il bacio e il regalo, quell'accendino in acciaio con l'iniziale del mio nome incisa sopra, non aiutavano, soprattutto ora che mi stavo accorgendo che non averlo più intorno quel bastardo sexy, era più fastidioso che averlo sempre tra i piedi.  
Vidi entrare un Harry più spento del solito. Appoggiò le sue cose e si preparò per la serata, indossando i nostri grembiuli e ravvivandosi i capelli.  
-Louis viene stasera?-  
-Forse con El, ma non lo so, non lo vedo da due giorni. I suoi sono tornati a casa prima dalle vacanze perché una delle gemelle ha preso l'influenza e lui è tornato a casa sua.-  
Questo la diceva lunga. Probabilmente avevano litigato, ma non indagai, mi costrinsi a rimanerne fuori.  
La gente cominciò ad arrivare attorno alle nove e quasi tutto il pienone era dovuto al dj. Sembrava che l'ex di Harry fosse famoso e anche bravo nel suo mestiere, un mago con i remix, bravo ad attirare gente, di certo non nelle relazioni personali. Più vedevo Harry stare male, più mi convincevo del fatto che fosse uno stronzo di prima categoria. Nient'altro da aggiungere.  
Per fortuna la musica partì, il ritmo della serata crebbe come la mole di bevande da servire, in modo che pensare risultasse difficile anche a provarci intensamente.  
In mezzo alla gente che ballava, che beveva, che si baciava e che cercava di parlare, la mia attenzione fu attratta dall'ingresso di qualcuno che si faceva strada tra tutti quei corpi dirigendosi verso la mia posizione, non accorgendosi nemmeno di Louis, El ed altri della confraternita che lo chiamavano a gran voce dal loro tavolo.  
Liam non fece altro che osservare me, insistentemente, con i suoi occhi da cerbiatto in quella faccia da finto duro. Si sedette non appena finii di servire due ragazze vicino al bancone, troppo ammiccanti e svestite anche per Capodanno.  
-Ci provi con tutte mi dicono.-  
Mi scappò un sorriso mentre preparavo altri cocktails alla frutta.  
-Non eri a casa dai tuoi?-  
Dissi curioso, agitando dei mojito e versando ghiaccio in altri rum e coca. Notai con la coda dell'occhio che i suoi capelli erano appena più lunghi ora, che afferrarli e costringerlo a guardarti negli occhi sarebbe stato più facile. Ed eccitante.  
-È stata mia madre a convincermi. Mi ha chiesto se mi piacesse qualche ragazza, io le ho detto che mi piacevi tu.-  
Per poco non feci cadere ogni cosa tenessi in mano. Aveva seriamente parlato con sua madre di me? Ed ancora, aveva detto che gli piacevo? Cercai di mantenere un'espressione neutra, mentre lui si stava godendo la mia reazione.  
-Beh, l'ha presa bene? Dico, eri etero per lei, no?-  
Interruppi un momento la conversazione per incassare i contanti delle bevute, stappargli una birra e passargliela sopra al bancone. I suoi occhi marroni, alle volte così odiosi, erano stati programmati per infiammarmi quella sera.  
-Mia madre mi capisce. L'ha presa piuttosto bene, mi ha consigliato lei di venire. Mio padre, beh, lui non la prenderebbe come lei.-  
Nemmeno un minuto e fui richiamato da altri clienti.  
-Guarda, parlerei tutta la sera con te, ma i tuoi amici potrebbero vederti e devo lavorare.-  
Lo dissi in maniera ironica, notando che la sua stretta vicinanza a me poteva già aver creato domande in quel branco di idioti che si portava appresso e del quale lui era certamente il maggior esponente. Per una volta però, mi sentii lusingato. Era tornato in città per vedermi, aveva parlato di me con sua madre e, come il peggior dei testardi quale era, aveva deciso di rimanere lì, ad osservarmi in silenzio, come se i suoi sguardi languidi e lussuriosi sul mio corpo non mi distraessero da tutto quello che stavo facendo. Di occhiate come quelle ne ricevevo abbastanza, ma nessuna mi aveva mai fatto quell'effetto. Liam e la sua fottuta bocca.  
Harry si era incupito ancora di più se possibile dopo che aveva visto Louis e la sua fidanzata scambiarsi coccole di circostanza e anche qualche bacetto innocente, tutto d'apparenza. Avevano litigato, lui era lì ma era come se non ci fosse, nessuna parola tra di loro, niente di niente. Ma quelle piccole cose per Harry non erano particolari sui quali passare sopra, visto e considerato che dall'altra parte della stanza c'era anche colui che gli aveva rovinato la vita, prima tenendo nascosta la loro relazione, poi tradendolo. Non sapevo cosa fosse successo tra i due piccioncini, ma Louis così non migliorava una situazione già di per sé problematica.  
La serata sarebbe decisamente finita peggio per loro.  
Eravamo quasi vicini alla mezzanotte, quando la musica si fermò e Nick prese a parlare al microfono nella direzione di Harry, a pochi metri da lui, con delle birre in mano. La situazione degenerò.  
-Voglio dirvi una cosa. Mancano pochi minuti al nuovo anno. Prendete la persona che volete e baciatela, stringetela, fatelo adesso, perché poi potrete pentirvene come io mi pento di non averlo fatto prima. Vedete lui, Harry, quanto è stupendo? Lo era anche a sedici anni e a diciassette, gli stessi capelli ricci e gli stessi occhi verdi.-  
Poi si girò, avvicinandosi, mentre il corpo del mio migliore amico, immobile, ascoltava in silenzio. Quanto avrei voluto saper bloccare il tempo e tirarlo fuori da quella situazione! Portarlo via, in modo che non avrebbe più dovuto pensare a Nick e alla suo ricomparsa, al passato, ad ogni cosa.  
Poi continuò.  
-Non mi vergogno di te e di dirti che mi manchi da morire e che mi dispiace.-  
Abbassò il microfono che fece un rumore gracchiate e non riuscii a sentire le altre parole che gli disse, non riuscii a vedere il viso di Harry o la reazione di Louis non appena Nick lo baciò. Si espansero dei fischi e degli applausi, l'esaltazione tipica della gente ubriaca.  
Il conto alla rovescia iniziò.  
Dieci. Nove.  
Il bacio terminò ed Harry cercò con lo sguardo Louis.  
Otto. Sette. Sei.  
Harry si allontanò da Nick, spingendo tra la folla per trovarlo.  
Cinque. Quattro. Tre.  
Lo trovò.  
Due. Uno.  
Louis era avvinghiato ad El e la baciava con passione. Una ripicca che ebbe l'esito sperato. Harry non disse niente, li lasciò lì e ritornò al suo posto. Mi pianse il cuore per lui, per tutto quello che era successo, per il frastuono, per aver sentito chiaramente il cuore di entrambi rompersi. Avevo vissuto la scena da spettatore esterno, eppure ero a conoscenza dei fatti e restare indifferente non era un'opzione valida per come ero fatto.  
Per un cuore che si rompeva, un altro stava per battere troppo forte affinché una cassa toracica potesse contenerlo.  
Presi una pausa attorno all'una e mezza. La situazione era stabile al bancone, un po' meno tra bagni e pista da ballo. Il mattino dopo ci sarebbe stato un bel casino da pulire. Fumai la mia sigaretta fuori, accendendola con il regalo di Liam. Mi piaceva quell'oggetto e non sapevo nemmeno realmente il perché.  
Entrai cinque minuti dopo e fui di nuovo investito dall'onda d'urto della musica prima di ritrovarmelo davanti. La sua maglietta a maniche corte blu sopra ai jeans chiari e alla sua giacca sportiva lo rendeva fin troppo casual per la serata. Mi fermò, indicandomi di uscire di nuovo con lui. Lo accontentai, preso dall'euforia o da un colpo di pazzia. Di nuovo il freddo pungente mi colpì alle braccia nude, ma non mi faceva paura, avevo affrontato di peggio nella mia vita.  
-Harry e Louis hanno combinato un bel casino.-  
Mi accesi un'altra sigaretta, così fece lui.  
-Adesso come adesso non me ne frega un cazzo di quei due, Zayn. Dovresti saperlo.-  
-Comportamento maturo il tuo.-  
Sorrisi gettando fuori il fumo e passandomi una mano tra i capelli sudati.  
-Non so, forse mi aspettavo qualcosa di più da te.-  
-Tipo cosa? Un mazzo di rose? Oppure la mano nei pantaloni?-  
Sembrò quasi offeso, come se non dovessi prenderlo in giro. Quante me ne aveva dette quella faccia da schiaffi che mi ritrovavo di fronte?  
-Mi hai detto di dimenticarmi di quello che era successo. Credi che ci sia riuscito?-  
-Evidentemente non sono stato convincente.-  
Si avvicinò bruscamente, la nuvoletta d'aria del suo respiro caldo in contrasto con il freddo esterno mi entrò dentro, scontrandosi con il mio viso.  
-Evidentemente non hai capito un cazzo come al solito.-  
Continuava a fissarmi la bocca ed a leccarsi le labbra, in maniera molto provocante, fregandosene dei fumatori che come noi erano usciti all'aperto. La sua mano gettò la sigaretta ed io accettai la sfida. Era troppo allettante per rifiutarla e dargli una lezione era nei miei piani.  
-Forza, chiedimelo ancora Liam, qui davanti a tutti, dove i tuoi amici possono vederci. Fallo.-  
Sapevo che non lo avrebbe mai fatto, sapevo che amava provocare senza però andare fino in fondo. Lo immaginavo, non lo sapevo, perché nel momento esatto in cui diedi per scontato che non me lo avrebbe chiesto, lo fece, diverso dalla prima volta, per non darmi soddisfazione.  
-Voglio la tua lingua in bocca, pensi di potermi accontentare?-  
In realtà, non aspettavo altro.  
Lo baciai stringendogli le mani attorno al viso, uno scontro di labbra leggero prima che la mia lingua lo invadesse, come su richiesta. Assaporai la sua, questa volta più lentamente della prima, senza pensare troppo, senza rimorsi. Era troppo bella la sensazione di poterlo fare davanti a tutti, piacevole il fatto che lui si abbandonasse a me, con forza e irruenza, tra odio e sfida, desiderio e passione. Le sue mani si schiacciarono sul mio sedere come se fosse una calamita, mentre io appoggiai il suo corpo vicino alla porta, a sostegno del nostro impeto. Mi morse il labbro inferiore per poi succhiarmelo avido.  
-Credevi che non l'avrei fatto, vero?-  
Misi la mano destra stretta attorno al suo collo e lo girai di scatto mordendogli il lobo dell'orecchio sinistro.  
-Mi hai sorpreso. Hai le palle Payne.-  
Il suo cuore rimbombava come il mio, un tonfo possente, quasi isterico. Mi spinse più forte contro di lui mentre gli leccavo il collo e lo sentivo ispirare a fatica dal piacere. Emozioni mai provate le sue, si stava surriscaldando velocemente. Le sue mani sul sedere andarono più a fondo, tastando posti dove non si era mai trovato. Arrivai velocemente alla sua bocca per assaggiarlo ancora, così docile tra le mie mani, come argilla. Poi gli sussurrai una frase che era una certezza.  
-Non faremmo sesso stanotte, Liam. Vorrei ti fosse chiaro.-  
Lui si fermò mentre io gli leccai le labbra per l'ultima volta. Rimase sorpreso, adoravo vedere quel suo cipiglio da tenebroso sciogliersi e trasformarsi in un punto interrogativo e anche bello grande. Mi staccai da lui con fatica, ponendo fine a quel contatto così caldo e confortevole. Se avessi ceduto all'istinto non mi sarei ritirato, avrei continuato a baciarlo e a toccarlo perché lui lo voleva. Voleva me.  
Poco dopo mi sorrise soddisfatto e questa volta ne rimasi io sorpreso.  
-Ma prima o poi lo faremo, è una sfida che non puoi rifiutare.-  
Quella testa dura era riuscita a capire come ragionava la mia mente al volo.  
Le sfide mi erano sempre piaciute e non amavo perdere, anche se alle volte avevo rischiato ed ero stato l'unico a rimetterci.  
Ne sarebbe valsa la pena?


	29. Broken.

Liam  
Presentarmi a casa sua, il due di gennaio alle undici di mattina, con due caffè giganti e due muffin al cioccolato era da sfrontati, lo sapevo e il fatto che non mi importasse avrebbe dovuto consolarmi. Avevo passato delle ore a tormentarmi su quel bacio, l'avevo voluto, ero tornato per lui ed era successo, davanti a tutti e non mi importava. Ero nella modalità: “chissene frega, faccio quello che voglio e sono felice”.  
Lo ero davvero perché per la prima volta dopo molto, moltissimo tempo avevo capito e avuto quello che volevo: Zayn. Mi ero intestardito un milione di volte sul fatto che non potesse piacermi un ragazzo, che fossi etero, che le donne erano donne, da toccare, da soddisfare. Ammettere di essere attratto da lui soltanto, era stato liberatorio. Due volte le sue labbra si erano posate sulle mie e per due volte il cuore mi era schizzato nel petto e l'uccello nei pantaloni. La testa poi, piena di casino e confusione, si era focalizzata su di lui, come se esistesse solo lui, come se averlo e baciarlo ed entrargli nella testa fosse più importante di tutto, perfino di mio padre che, ubriaco, aveva mandato all'aria il Natale, con mio fratello a mangiare sul divano davanti a vecchie partite e mia sorella ad occuparsi dei suoi bambini dopo che il marito l'aveva lasciata. Per fortuna c'era mia madre. Lei era la donna della mia vita, lo sarebbe sempre stata, lei era paziente, calma, comprensiva, era la mamma che tutti volevano avere. Mi guardò stupita quando gli dissi che mi piaceva un ragazzo, ma non si scompose, mi disse soltanto che con gli uomini sarebbe stato più complicato. L'abbracciai.  
Mi chiese come si chiamasse, le piacque il nome di Zayn, così esotico e rise, inondandomi di amore, quello che non avevo mai avuto da mio padre, a forza di cinghiate nella schiena quando non obbedivo, quando lo deludevo, quando avevo deciso di fare giurisprudenza e di non intraprendere una carriera militare. Ancora i segni nella schiena, ancora i segni dentro, quelli che nessuno aveva mai visto. Non mi importava, perché la vita dovevo viverla, dovevo godermela e Zayn era uno stimolo continuo ad aprirmi la mente, a torturarmi con il suo fisico minuto, i suoi capelli neri e quegli occhi che parlavano da soli. Cazzo se parlavano! Avevano una storia dentro, una forza indescrivibile, la passione di chi era capace di amare, l'altruismo di chi era pronto a salvarti. Marroni come i miei, uno specchio in cui riflettermi mentre mi baciava, chiudendo quelle palpebre decorate da ciglia lunghissime, i particolari che mi avevano colpito. Quando li sbarrava quegli occhi, erano come due fari, due calamite alle quali aggrapparsi, non importava che i poli fossero opposti e che all'apparenza si respingessero. Zayn era uno spettacolo da vivere con tanto di pop-corn.  
Me ne accorsi non appena aprì la porta, in mutande, offrendomi quel panorama senza eguali, con lo sguardo assonnacchiato di un cucciolo e i tatuaggi a popolargli il corpo, storie delle quali morivo dalla voglia di saperne di più.  
-Che ci fai qui?-  
-Sapevo che avevi qualche giorno libero dopo capodanno. Ho portato il caffè. Mi fai entrare?-  
Scostò il braccio scocciato e sgusciai dentro intravedendo il letto dove avevo dormito, l'armadio dove mi aveva bloccato e la finestra dove si era appoggiato, piangendo. La perfezione.  
-Tu non ti arrendi mai, vero?-  
Afferrò un caffè dalle mie mani e si accese una sigaretta sedendosi in cucina, mentre quella che pensai fosse la sua semi erezione mattutina svettava dai boxer. Lui non sembrò preoccuparsene, assorto nei suoi pensieri. Era adorabile da guardare. Mi sedetti di fronte a lui.  
-Dammi cinque minuti Liam, poi mi riprendo. Ho bisogno di silenzio appena alzato.-  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli, sorseggiando il liquido nero e inspirando il fumo. Quei cinque minuti avrebbero potuto trasformarsi in venti o trenta perché continuare a guardarlo mi stava mandando a fuoco. Trovarmi per la prima volta ad analizzare un corpo maschile con voglia e lussuria mi destabilizzo, ma non per molto, questo perché il corpo era quello di Zayn ed era così armonioso nelle sue linee, nella sua muscolatura da farmi impazzire. Avrei voluto toccarlo ovunque e baciarlo e sembrai un ragazzino alla sua prima cotta, alle sue prime esperienze, ma era davvero così, era così che stavano le cose. Non ero mai andato con un uomo, non sapevo che effetto potevano fare le sue mani sul mio corpo, la sua bocca, la sua erezione premuta contro la mia e poi ancora più affondo, dentro di me. Trasalii. Dovevo fermarmi.  
-Ok, mi faccio una doccia che ne ho bisogno. Tu hai parlato con Louis?-  
Lo disse alzandosi tranquillo e muovendosi verso il bagno, accostando la porta e aprendo lo scoscio d'acqua della doccia.  
-No. Non si è fatto vedere in confraternita. Tu con Harry?-  
Mi avvicinai curioso, come un'ape attratta dalla corolla del fiore più colorato. Lo vidi, riflesso nello specchio del bagno, sopra al lavandino, vidi Zayn nudo, lavarsi, il suo sedere sodo, le sue spalle muscolose, i capelli bagnati. Poi si girò e vidi anche altro.  
-Io ed Harry non siamo esattamente in ottimi rapporti, già lo sai, ma penso che Nick lo abbia fatto apposta a inscenare quella cosa davanti a tutti, per provargli che con lui starebbe alla luce del sole, mentre con Louis no.-  
Mi aggiustai la patta dei pantaloni e mi costrinsi a non guardare più. Lo sapevo che Malik l'aveva fatto apposta a lasciare quello spiraglio, per farsi vedere, esibizionista, per farmi impazzire, per sfidarmi ancora in quel gioco pericoloso e senza via di scampo che ci avrebbe portato vicini alla bocca dell'inferno. In quel momento non mi interessava pressoché niente di Louis o Harry o Nick. Mi interessava di lui.  
Uscì qualche minuto dopo, con i pantaloni larghi della tuta addosso e una maglietta bianca a coprirlo, che creava un contrasto perfetto con la sua pelle al cioccolato. Io mi ero seduto sul divano dopo aver curiosato nella sua collezione di cd e dischi in vinile.  
Si sedette vicino a me, tanto da sentire l'odore del suo deodorante e l'umidità dei suoi capelli bagnati d'asciugamano.  
-Bene. Allora come mai sei passato?-  
-Volevo vederti, dopo l'altra notte...-  
-Già quella in cui ti ho detto che non faremo sesso?-  
-Ne dici di cose Zayn, se dovessi credere a tutto, non sarei qui.-  
Sorrisi ironico e lui di rimando. Mi osservò le labbra, con quella sua lingua, trofeo di maestria, incastrata tra i denti.  
-Invece sei cocciuto. Vuoi sapere perché non voglio fare sesso con te?-  
Domanda strana, ne rimasi colpito, quasi scioccato.  
-Forza, illuminami!-  
-Ci sono almeno un milione di motivi per il quale non dovremmo farlo. Io che non vado con i ragazzi, tu che non sei mai andato con i ragazzi. Ti farà male, non ti piacerà e tutta questa fantasia che hai su di me scomparirà.-  
Lui non andava con i ragazzi dopo Harry, questo lo sapevo, ma si preoccupava per me? Che non mi piacesse? Che mi facesse male? Faceva male averlo a dieci centimetri e non poterlo toccare. Lui pensava a me come se fossi il riflesso di lui a sedici anni, quando aveva scoperto il sesso e non gli era piaciuto.  
-So che non mi faresti mai del male, perché l'hanno fatto a te. E so che ti voglio, che non è una fantasia.-  
Dio, quando le sue mani si posarono sul mio braccio, facendomi venire la pelle d'oca al solo contatto, sfregandomi la carne, non mi aspettavo di certo quello che mi avrebbe detto e che avrebbe fatto subito dopo.  
-Sei un fottuto testardo.-  
Tirò la mia testa verso di lui, afferrandomi per i capelli cresciuti di qualche centimetro e mi baciò con impeto. Lo scontro dei nasi e la foga di toccarlo in tutti i punti che avevo visto prima, così perfetti. La mia bocca fu trattata da regina, i suoi baci così caldi e rassicuranti, l'opposto di quella mano, che stretta tra i capelli mi tirava violentemente dove voleva lui. Gli afferrai la maglia e ci infilai le mani sotto, sentendo quanto fosse liscia la sua pelle, tiepida e tesa. Mi mossi sopra di lui, a cavalcioni, facendo un movimento audace che solo nei miei sogni avevo provato a fare. I suoi occhi si sgranarono e sentii la sua erezione in mezzo alle gambe, strisciare fino al sedere, mandando ogni genere di scarica elettrica al mio corpo già in tilt. Continuò a baciarmi, mentre mi muovevo su e giù sopra di lui, solo i vestiti a separarci. Una voglia matta di toglierli a morsi dalla sua pelle perché erano l'unica cosa che mi separava dal suo corpo. Si fermò di scatto, ansimante.  
-Direi che dobbiamo fermarci. Subito.-  
Avrei preferito essere investito da un carro armato piuttosto che fermarmi. Capì dal mio sguardo l'esigenza che avevo di lui, di soddisfare il mio piacere, di tentare, di assecondare quella voglia di lui sul mio corpo. La mia supplica continuò.  
-Non voglio che ti fermi.-  
Due secondi dopo, mi trovavo sdraiato sul divano e lui steso tra le mie gambe. Uno sguardo felino, da predatore, quello che mi aveva attratto, quello che mi faceva anche un po' paura.  
-Direi che potrei farti provare qualcosa.-  
Lo disse con quel tono di voce suadente, provocante, basso. Mi tolse la maglia con abilità e prese a guardarmi, prima di baciarmi lentamente queste volta. Non fu un bacio come gli altri, diverso perché la situazione lo era, come se mi chiedesse di fidarsi di lui e di baciarlo non solo per come era, ma per chi era. Respirai la sua stessa aria e assaporai le sue labbra prima che lui parlasse di nuovo. La mia dialettica mi aveva abbandonato lasciando il posto a quella sensazione stupenda di eccitazione.  
-Se faccio qualcosa che non ti piace, che non vuoi, dimmelo subito e mi fermo, ok?-  
Annuii colpito da quella premura, da quell'attenzione per me e per ciò che volessi io. Partì dal collo, scese sul petto, ogni capezzolo stimolato oltre ogni immaginazione, arrivò allo stomaco, si fermò sull'ombelico, aprendo la cerniera dei pantaloni per poi sfilarli, assieme alle mutande, rimanendo nudo davanti a lui, completamente esposto. Ebbi la tentazione di coprirmi, sentii il sangue salirmi al cervello, ma non lo fermai quando si chinò su di me assaporando ogni centimetro della mia erezione. Cercai di afferrare la sua testa, di toccarlo, ma per risposta mi bloccò entrambe le braccia tra il mio corpo e il divano. Gemetti, tra le sue mani e la sua bocca, non avendo provato mai niente di simile, niente di nemmeno paragonabile a quello che sarebbe stato un orgasmo travolgente. I muscoli dell'addome già tesi, contratti dagli spasmi e lui che continuava a torturarmi con la lingua quel punto sensibile, così dannatamente bene, così difficile resistere. Si staccò piano, succhiando per l'ultima volta, osservandomi da sotto e si spinse fino alla mia bocca, baciandomi e facendomi sentire per la prima volta il mio sapore, il sapore di un uomo catturato nella bocca di un uomo. Continuò a massaggiarmi con le mani, sempre più veloce, sempre meglio, mentre il bacio si smorzava a causa della mia agitazione e del mio piacere. Aveva capito quale fosse il mio ritmo, quanto veloce mi piacesse. Mugugnai e imprecai dentro la sua bocca. La vergogna salì quando venni sopra la mia pancia nuda e tra le sue dita. Continuò a baciarmi dolcemente finché non mi calmai e gli spasmi finirono lasciando una quiete strana al mio corpo, surreale.  
-Vederti arrossire era l'ultima cosa che mi sarei aspettato da te, Payne.-  
Estrassi finalmente le braccia dall'incastro solo perché lui aveva allentato la presa. Lo guardai negli occhi e per un istante ci fu silenzio, come un'intesa, un compiacimento. Feci per toccarlo, per stringerlo, desideravo il contatto con lui, con la sua pelle e potevo sentire la sua di erezione dentro ai pantaloni, ma non mi permise di farlo. Si alzò di scatto, recuperando un asciugamano dal bagno e gettandomelo addosso dopo avermi lasciato lì, nudo come un verme, senza sapere che fare.  
-Pensavo che... Non so, potrei toccarti.-  
Si fermò non appena mi trovai di fronte a lui, di nuovo quel suo sguardo malinconico, quello che avevo già visto quando lo avevo chiamato puttana.  
-Non serve, hai avuto il servizio per il quale eri venuto qui, no?-  
Ecco il punto. Lui pensava o ero stato io a farglielo pensare, che volessi solo quello, che fossi andato da lui per farmi fare una sega quando quel momento, almeno per me, aveva significato qualcosa. Affermare che non lo desiderassi sarebbe stato da ipocriti, ma non volevo solo quello, non volevo solo sesso. Volevo lui.  
-Ti risulta difficile che io sia venuto qui perché volevo stare con te? Beh, forse avevo sperato in qualcosa di questo tipo, ma nella mia fantasia, come dici tu, non ero l'unico ad essere nudo e a beneficiarne.-  
-Liam, tu nemmeno mi conosci, non sai niente di me, non mi hai chiesto mai niente della mia vita, di come sono. O litighiamo o ci picchiamo e inevitabilmente tu volevi il tuo cazzo nella mia bocca. Mi sembra così poetico, no? Mi hai detto che sono andato con tutti tranne che con te, bene, adesso ti aggiungerò alla lista delle mie innumerevoli scopate.-  
Lo disse sbraitando mentre io raccoglievo i miei vestiti da terra. Forse ero stato stupido io, avevo sbagliato io a credere che le cose potessero andare anche in maniera differente, ero stato io a volere del sesso a tutti costi, a voler provare. Adesso lui si sentiva nuovamente usato e quello che avevo detto in passato non aiutava di certo.  
Poteva aggiungermi alla lista: Harry, Ben e ora io. Gli uomini che avevano preso da lui quello che gli serviva, quello che volevano.  
Mi rivestii frettolosamente. Non doveva finire così, ma su una cosa si sbagliava e gliela dovevo dire. Prima di uscire dalla porta d'ingresso i miei pensieri presero forma.  
-Io so che stai male per Harry, so che sei altruista e generoso, che aiuti gli amici in difficoltà, so che spacci ogni tanto, che hai una sorella a casa, che il caffè ti piace nero e amaro, che le sigarette non le fumi mai fino in fondo, che pensi sempre sia colpa tua, che il whisky ti piace senza ghiaccio, che Ben ti ha distrutto la vita, che i ragazzi ricchi da confraternita non ti piacciono e che sei un fottuto stronzo. Tu cosa sai di me, Zayn, cosa sai?-  
Le due facce di una medaglia stinta, due paia di occhi marroni ad incolparsi di ciò che non doveva avere importanza. Ma io avrei aspettato, non mi sarei arreso. Aveva bisogno di tempo lui, per capire che il nostro momento era stato quanto di più reale avessi mai vissuto. Glielo avrei scrostato io quel fango dagli occhi, al suono di pugni se necessario.

Louis  
Ero nervoso.  
A lavoro mi chiusi nel mio stanzino senza parlare con nessuno per tutte le sei ore. Avevo provato a studiare abbandonando fogli e grafici sulla scrivania, visto che gli esami incombevano e giorno dopo giorno, il tempo rimasto non era molto. Era la concentrazione a scarseggiare, molto poca, pressoché inesistente.  
Ero arrabbiato.  
Con Harry, con quei suoi silenzi assordanti, con quel suo mantenermi sempre fuori da ogni cosa gli riguardasse, come se le informazioni gliele dovessi togliere dalla bocca con una tenaglia, tanto erano saldate.  
Con Nick che si era permesso di dirgli tutte quelle cose e di posare la sua bocca su quella di Harry, che era la mia bocca e non doveva appartenere a nessun altro.  
Ed ancora, ero infuriato con Harry che non si era scostato, non aveva rifiutato quei gesti, non pensava che le parole della persona che lo aveva tradito potessero essere bugie. Si fidava di lui e continuava ad ascoltarlo, senza dirmi niente di quello di cui avevano parlato.  
Silenzio, sempre silenzio.  
Già la sera prima era stata una sofferenza averlo a meno di un metro da me e non poterlo toccare, confortare, stringere. Lui mi aveva isolato, anzi, si era isolato dal mondo e potevo capire che qualsiasi cosa gli avesse detto Nick lo avesse turbato, ma io ero la persona della quale aveva bisogno, la persona che aveva detto di volere sempre, perché mi faceva questo? Perché ero così debole da non sopportare la sua sofferenza e altrettanto debole da non sopportare la mia? Perché mi veniva da piangere al pensiero di non essere importante per lui quanto lui lo era per me?  
Debole e disperato, appoggiai le mani sulla testa per sorreggerla, per placare il mal di testa martellante e non appena furono le quattro, uscii dall'ufficio, con direzione casa sua. Dovevo prendere assolutamente delle cose che erano da lui e dovevo vederlo. Non badai nemmeno alle occhiate indagatrici di Freddie o allo sguardo maligno di chi vide i miei occhi arrossati, perché l'unico pensiero che mi martellava nella testa era Harry, l'unica immagine che avevo era quella di lui baciarsi con l'altro, con qualsiasi altro che non fossi io.  
Io.  
Io.  
Io.  
Solo io.  
La strada per casa sua fu lunga in quel taxi puzzolente dal riscaldamento troppo basso per trapassare la giacca. Ancora una volta avrei dovuto ricercare dentro di me il coraggio per bussare, guardarlo negli occhi, prendere le mie cose e urlargli contro qualcosa, per fargli sentire la mia rabbia, il mio dolore. Poi ci ripensai. Non ne aveva abbastanza di dolore in corpo? Non mi aveva detto mille volte di essere quello sbagliato? Ero io quello innamorato, ero io quello stupido che ci era cascato con tutte le scarpe in quell'acqua torbida, della quale il fondo era lungi dal vedersi.  
Salire quelle scale non mi sembrò mai così faticoso come quella volta perché sapevo che sarei andato incontro a qualcosa che non avevo mai affrontato. Era stato troppo bello per durare per sempre, anche se la mia definizione di “per sempre” e del tempo poteva paragonarsi a quella di Dalì nel suo famoso quadro dagli orologi deformati, quasi squagliati. Se in quei giorni mi ero sentito in paradiso, dopo la prima giornata dell'anno, mi ero sentito sprofondare senza appiglio in un inferno bruciante.  
Bussai con il cuore in gola, la sensazione che non ci fosse nessuno in casa, l'odore di muffa proveniente dalle scale, le scarpe bagnate di neve che sgocciolavano sul pavimento. La porta si aprì con il suo solito cigolio ed invece di vedermi spuntare un ciuffo ribelle, luci verdi e colonna di fumo, come immaginavo, vidi nero.  
Rimasi a bocca aperta. L'occhio di Harry era pesto, come se avesse preso un gancio fortissimo. Ed era anche gonfio. Doveva essere recente. Mi osservò con addosso una di quelle maschere che con me non indossava più, una di quelle targate indifferenza, dagli occhi velati e lattiginosi e dalle labbra imbronciate. Non riuscii a dire niente in un primo momento. Poi l'imbarazzo. Mi discolpai in qualche modo.  
-Ho bisogno di alcune cose che ho lasciato da te.-  
Mi fece entrare. Non chiesi niente. Mi diressi velocemente nella stanza da letto, osservai le lenzuola sparse insieme ai vestiti, girai verso il mio lato e recuperai dal comodino due libri di testo con tanto di blocco per gli appunti, qualche vestito sporco solo per fare scena e dall'angolo, la cosa più dolorosa: il blocco per i miei disegni. Sentivo i suoi occhi brucianti addosso, quasi come volessero fulminarmi ed inveire.  
Mi voltai scontrandomi con lui. Se i nostri sguardi avessero potuto parlare, non avrebbero raccontato più di oceani azzurri e di prati verdi, ma di ghiaccio infuocato e muschio immobile, a segnalare il nord.  
Mi sciolsi, deciso a compiere il primo passo, deciso a sapere la verità, impaurito da quello che quel livido potesse significare.  
-Che hai fatto?-  
Sfiorai leggermente il suo viso per poi ritrarre la mano. Doveva fare male, ma lui non se ne preoccupò, come faceva sempre del resto.  
-Niente di grave.-  
Il tono di chi davvero non si accorgeva della gravità di non sentire il dolore fisico. Harry non sentiva male al di fuori del corpo, ma dentro e il dolore all'interno era ancora più insopportabile. Mi girai e uscii dalla stanza, come per andarmene. Non ci riuscii, non prima di dire qualcosa, di esplodere.  
-Hai baciato Nick. Come credi che mi senta?-  
-Tu hai baciato la tua fidanzata, agli occhi di tutti, no?-  
Era sempre quello il problema. A parte la cavolata che avevo fatto per ripicca, a parte le apparenze, il punto era il rimanere nascosti. Ma quello che faceva male a me era più doloroso, certamente di più.  
-Io che bacio El non significa niente perché sono gay. Tu che baci Nick invece? Tu che ti lasci baciare davanti a tutti dal tuo ex del quale eri follemente innamorato?-  
Si morse le labbra, primo segno di cedimento, primo accenno di un'emozione.  
-E' stato lui a baciarmi, lui! Ed io sono corso da te, subito, per tranquillizzarti, per dirti che mi dispiaceva e vi ho visto, il quadretto di finta felicità.-  
Strillai, esasperato. Faceva male anche solo ricordarlo, pronunciare la cadenza dei fatti ad alta voce.  
-Non ti sei scansato! L'hai baciato anche tu Harry e lo volevi... e poi vi siete parlati e non mi hai detto niente di quello che vi siete detti. Silenzio. Per giorni solo silenzio. Ed io non posso sopportarlo.-  
Mi spensi piano piano, in un decrescendo di intensità che rese la mia voce da squillante a sussurrata. Abbassai lo sguardo, sconfitto. Lui mi disse qualcosa che forse era meglio non sapessi.  
-Mi ha detto che ha parlato con mia sorella. Che mio padre, ha una nuova famiglia, un figlio nuovo adottato poco più piccolo, uno che possa essere migliore di me. Che questo mio fratello si parla con Gemma, la stessa sorella che mi odia perché mi ha trovato nella vasca del nostro bagno e mia madre, quella che mi chiama una volta al mese, non mi ha mai detto niente.-  
Queste notizie non erano di certo quello che mi aspettavo. Un nuovo figlio, un fratellastro, dopo che l'avevano tutti abbandonato. I miei potevano avere mille difetti, ma non riuscivo a pensare a loro che mi abbandonassero a me stesso in un altro continente per giunta.  
-Mi dispiace.-  
Parole semplici e del tutto inutili.  
-C'è dell'altro. Nick era tornato da me dopo che ho provato a... Insomma, era tornato per me e i miei genitori non gli hanno permesso di vedermi.-  
-Voglio sapere perché hai lasciato che ti baciasse.-  
Mi guardò con quegli occhi da bambino spaurito dopo che aveva mangiato tutti i biscotti e dirlo alla mamma non sarebbe stato piacevole. Chiusi i miei, non volevo vederlo quando lo avrebbe ammesso, non volevo che vedesse la distruzione che avrebbe lasciato dentro di me. Perché se c'era una cosa che sapevo era quanto lui fosse sincero, anche a costo di fare male. A domanda, risposta, nessuna bugia.  
-Perché per un secondo ho pensato che stare con lui ora fosse più facile, che amarlo ancora fosse la soluzione, che potevo tornare ad essere quello di prima.-  
Non gli bastavo.  
Quello che avevamo non gli bastava, non il mio amore, non la mia mente, il mio corpo, i miei pensieri, i miei disegni, il mio tempo. Niente poteva sopperire il fatto che non potessimo vivere alla luce del sole ed ad aggravare tutto, niente poteva impedirgli di pensare all'amore che aveva per Nick, a quello che poteva dargli. Non erano servite le confessioni, gli abbracci, le uscite, non era servito a niente tutto quello che avevamo se lui aveva pensato anche per un solo secondo che Nick potesse essere la scelta migliore, potesse renderlo felice.  
Per la seconda volta piansi di fronte ad Harry Styles.  
Per la prima volta i miei occhi non lo videro come l'eroe che pensavo fosse.  
Raccolsi le mie cose e feci per uscire nuovamente. Sentii la sua voce alle mie spalle, roca e potente.  
-Mi dispiace, non volevo, io...-  
Mi fermai, immobile come una statua, smisi di singhiozzare e anche di respirare per un momento che durò troppo per un cuore che si stava smembrando.  
Sussurrai flebile, come un soffio di vento perso nel suo silenzio.  
-Abbi cura di te.-  
Ripensai a quel suo livido, alla sua natura scontrosa, alla vita che aveva rinnegato e a quella che aveva perso, ripensai ai suoi baci che per un po' mi sarebbero mancati.  
Non volevo che mi fermasse perché l'unica cosa della quale avevo bisogno era disintossicarmi momentaneamente da lui, sbollire la rabbia e ricucire la delusione.  
Mi chiusi la porta alle spalle durante quella che sarebbe potuta apparire come una fine, ma non lo era. Tra me ed Harry non sarebbe mai finita, in un modo o nell'altro, tra dolore e amore, non poteva finire.  
Me ne convinsi, ripetendomi la storiella fino all'esaurimento.  
L'amore e le sue mille illusioni.

Harry  
'Non ti amo come fossi rosa di sale, topazio  
o freccia di garofani che propagano il fuoco,  
t'amo come si amano certe cose oscure,  
segretamente, tra l'ombra e l'anima.

Ti amo come pianta che non fiorisce e reca  
dentro di sé, nascosta, la luce di quei fiori,  
e grazie al tuo amore vive oscuro nel mio corpo  
il denso aroma che sale dalla terra.

Ti amo senza sapere come, né quando, né da dove,  
ti amo direttamente senza problemi né orgoglio,  
ti amo così perché non so amare altrimenti

che in questo modo in cui non sono e non sei,  
tanto vicino che la tua mano sul mio petto è mia,  
tanto vicino che si chiudono i tuoi occhi col mio  
sonno.'  
Se amare significava veramente rendere liberi, allora stavo liberando Louis dalla mia presenza, dal peso della mia carcassa inerme. Perché la confusione che sentivo era solo un modo per non mettere ordine. Perché il ricordo dell'amore che provavo per Nick non era amore, ma definirne i confini, ritagliarne la figura ed asportarlo, non era possibile.  
Non per la mia mente stanca, e piena, e pesante, e malata. Amare Louis non era semplice, amarlo era leggergli negli occhi il mio dolore mentre cercava di succhiarmene un po', amarlo era vivere, era anche ridere, ma era soprattutto cercare di andare avanti quando non potevo andarci.  
Le gambe di piombo, la vita di cenere, i sensi alterati.  
Ed il dolore quando quel pugno mi aveva colpito, il sentire di nuovo il male fisico e volermela strappare quella pelle velenosa, senza morire. Morire sarebbe stato un premio, io ero il figlio dimenticato, il figlio di nessuno, orfano senza morte, nessun premio per me, solo una telefonata, poche parole.  
Il peso dei ricordi che per me era così opprimente, per la mia famiglia era ancora dolore e quindi dimenticarlo ne valeva la pena.  
Il gesto più altruista che potevo fare era permettergli di scegliere e Louis non aveva scelto me, non questa volta, non in questo momento.  
Avevo bisogno di pugni, di più sofferenza per dimenticare quanta ne avevo creata e quanta ancora dormiva dentro alle mie ossa.


	30. 21 guns.

Zayn  
La neve di metà gennaio era quella che adoravo di più. Cadeva lenta, inesorabile, ricoprendo tutto, scendeva dai cieli fatti di smog, ma il suo bianco non veniva intaccato. La neve di New York era bianca come quella di ogni altro luogo ed era questa la sua magia: rimaneva sempre la stessa eppure era sempre diversa, nuova.  
In quel periodo il bar era poco affollato, tutti gli studenti a preparare gli esami in biblioteche o aule studio fino a notte fonda. Non avevano tempo per una bevuta, per distrarsi. Questo andava a mio favore perché significava non affrontare Liam. Non che mi fossi pentito, non avevo la forza di pentirmi anche di quello, ma la solita sensazione di essere usato, di sentirmi colpevole e sporco dopo quello che gli avevo fatto, mi stava logorando. Tutto questo non era cambiato con il tempo, provavo sempre le stesse cose, mi sentivo sempre alla stessa maniera e faceva schifo, davvero tanto. Avevo abusato del sesso, ci avevo giocato facendo finta che andasse tutto bene quando invece andava tutto male. Liam di certo, con quelle espressioni così innocenti e allo stesso tempo passionali non aiutava, come non aiutava averlo assaggiato e per un momento averlo reso felice. Lui non pensava fosse un errore, lui si era lasciato andare completamente, si era fidato di me.  
Aveva fatto male.  
L'insana voglia di stringerlo troppo, di tenerlo fermo, di farlo godere come nessun altro aveva mai fatto, di tirargli i capelli e succhiargli le labbra, mordergli il collo e rinchiuderlo nella mia casa giorno e notte. Forse conoscerlo, perché aveva ragione lui quando diceva che sapevo poco e niente della sua vita. Ma a che pro fargli domande quando lui era entrato nel mio appartamento con solo una cosa in mente, un obbiettivo che la sua testa dura gli aveva detto di continuare a ricercare, fino alla meta?  
Però poi si era quasi risentito. Avevo letto nei suoi occhi la voglia di toccarmi. Non potevo essere toccato, non da lui, non dopo essere così sporco da fare ribrezzo. Se chiudevo gli occhi, potevo ancora sentire le mani di Ben addosso, gli sguardi di chi ci osservava, di chi ci desiderava, delle persone senza volto che avevo toccato, con la mia bocca, con le mie mani.  
No, Liam non poteva toccarmi, perlomeno non come avrei voluto io. Il sogno che avevo sempre avuto era essere sfiorato con gentilezza, rispettato, chiamato con parole dolci, desiderato per chi fossi, amato. E se avevo creduto che dormire abbracciato ad Harry ed essere toccato da lui mi sarebbe bastato, non era di certo così, perché il calore di un corpo che ti ama non può essere sostituito da uno che ti vuole bene. Questo mi era chiaro, chiarissimo.  
Fantasticare su Liam però non aiutava. C'erano in lui particolari che mi facevano impazzire, come la sua faccia tosta, il suo temperamento, la sfida, l'odio, la passione dei suoi occhi, l'attrazione che il suo corpo aveva per il mio. Mi aveva perfino visto piangere, sapeva cose del mio passato che avrei voluto seppellire vive, ancora urlanti.  
Scossi la testa svegliandomi dal mio torpore, quando Harry mi passò davanti con un occhio ancora più pesto di quello che gli avevo visto una settimana prima. Mi ero accorto che da quando aveva litigato con Louis, le cose per lui si stavano deteriorando. Lo bloccai, il locale quasi vuoto, sullo sfondo una partita di football e dei ragazzi della stessa confraternita di Liam e Louis a guardarla.  
-Che hai fatto?-  
Risposta veloce e sfuggente, di chi voleva nascondere una verità che io conoscevo fin troppo bene.  
-Niente. Solo un pugno.-  
Lo guardai negli occhi vedendo il vuoto. Desiderai picchiare Nick perché era lui la causa di quello che non vedevo più, lui quello che aveva destabilizzato Harry quando era felice con Louis, più felice di quanto lo avessi mai visto. Mi ero fatto da parte, perché vederlo sorridere, vederlo amare di nuovo, era assai gratificante, anche se doloroso sapere che non ero stato io ad aiutarlo. Ma era servito.  
-Devi smetterla di farti picchiare. Ti rendi conto che stai tornando ad essere come prima? Per colpa di quello là?-  
Poi la sua risposta mi spiazzò. Sapevo che le associazioni di idee di Harry erano stravaganti, che i filtri tra la sua testa e la sua bocca erano disattivati, ma per uno strano motivo, parlò di me.  
-Sai, volevo ringraziarti per tutto. Ti sei sempre fatto carico dei miei errori e delle mie pazzie, mi hai aiutato quando non c'era nessuno. Grazie.-  
Mi sorrise appena, di quelle increspature delle labbra lievi, appena accennate, finte. Mi aveva appena ringraziato lasciando intendere allo stesso tempo che non era possibile che lo aiutassi. Guardai Harry e se fossimo stati da soli, in un altro momento, in un altro tempo della nostra vita, lo avrei abbracciato, lo avrei stritolato così tanto da non permettergli replica. Perché avere bisogno di certezze era da lui, con due braccia strette attorno a bloccare la sua voragine, non si sarebbe sentito così perso, così vuoto, così sbagliato. Invece continuai a guardarlo, senza fare altre domande alle quali non voleva rispondere. Le parole non erano mai state il suo forte. Dopo aver passato minuti in solitudine, rapito dai ricordi e dai miei pensieri, fui distratto nuovamente dall'ingresso di Liam. Gli piaceva entrare platealmente ed attirare la mia attenzione, il fatto fu che non fui il solo a notarlo.  
-Ehi Liam! Mi hanno detto che sei passato all'altra sponda.-  
-Malik l'ha convertito.-  
Le voci di quei coglioni della confraternita e le loro risa di scherno mi ricordarono che lui faceva parte del loro gruppo e che spesso li aveva spalleggiati prendendomi in giro. Quelle parole, che adesso però sembravano fuori luogo per Liam, rimbombarono cattive nella sala quasi vuota, rompendo il silenzio di quell'aria pesante e colpendolo, anche se il suo viso non fece una piega. Si girò verso di loro, avvicinandosi con passo regolare e con tranquillità strafottente, per poi dirgli qualcosa. Pochi secondi dopo si trovava già seduto di fronte a me, con una faccia da schiaffi che probabilmente a baciarla mi sarei sentito meglio.  
-Mi dai da bere?-  
Non sorrise, non disse “ciao”, non mi guardò con ardore, come sempre faceva. Gli stappai la sua birra preferita, almeno quello lo sapevo.  
-Che hai detto ai tuoi amici?-  
Un ghigno sottile apparve nel suo viso che si accese per poi spegnersi veloce.  
-Gli ho detto di farsi i cazzi loro, che chi voglio farmi sono problemi miei e che gli cedo tutte le ragazze della Kappa Tau visto che sono fuori dai giochi.-  
-Oh, dubito che uno di quelli lì riesca a rimorchiare. E poi non è vero che sei fuori dai giochi.-  
Sorseggiò la sua birra mentre aspettavo impaziente una delle risposte al vetriolo che solo lui sapeva dare, solleticando il mio interesse e il mio istinto omicida.  
-Come hai fatto a capire di essere bisessuale?-  
Mi sorprese ancora, rispondendomi con una domanda, lasciando cadere il discorso precedente. Pensai a che risposta dargli, pensai che una sorta di stesso discorso lo avevamo già affrontato, ma forse voleva una chiave di lettura migliore.  
-Lo sai cos'è la scala Kinsey?-**  
Negò e per una volta, dimenticandomi di tutto, mi concessi il lusso di bearmi del suo stupore. Liam stupito e Liam imbarazzato stavano diventando i miei preferiti.  
-Questo psicologo ha analizzato le categorie sessuali. In poche parole questa scala va da 0 a 6, dove zero sta per eterosessuale e sei sta per omosessuale. Il tre è il giusto mezzo.-  
-Il tre è la bisessualità?-  
-Il tre significa che sei attratto da donne e da uomini in ugual misura, poi ci sono le sfumature, ovvio. Tu, probabilmente sei un tre.-  
-E tu no?-  
-Non mi piacciono particolarmente le etichette. Il sesso con le donne mi piace, ma se mi immagino in futuro, vedo un uomo. Quindi forse sono un quattro. Tu? Ti sarai posto la domanda, no?-  
Ed ecco.  
Io, quello che non pensava che Liam potesse rivelarsi altro, stavo intavolando una discussione con lui, guardandolo negli occhi e interessandomi al suo pensiero.  
-Non lo so. Sinceramente non so se baciare altri uomini mi piacerebbe.-  
-Quindi hanno ragione i tuoi amichetti quando dicono che ti ho traviato?-  
-Penso che travieresti chiunque. Tu tendi a non accorgerti di quanto sei sexy.-  
Questa volta fui io a non riuscire a sostenere il suo sguardo. Se c'era un punto dove Liam andava sempre a parare era quello. Si accorse del mio disagio, anche io stesso me ne accorsi ed imprecai tra me e me. Perché cavolo non potevo lasciarmi andare e divertirmi per una volta? Perché ero così complessato da ripensare a quanto fossi corrotto? A quanto l'apparenza intatta del mio corpo tradisse una disgregazione interna?  
Milioni di pezzi, che anche se uniti, non avevano senso. E non c'era niente di peggio di non comprendere se stessi, perché un pezzo rotto poteva essere aggiustato, un pezzo incomprensibile era destinato a non essere capito, ad essere scartato.  
-L'altro giorno a casa tua non volevo solo quello. E non mi scuserò mai abbastanza per ciò che ti ho detto, per averti chiamato con quel nome, per essere stato un emerita testa di cazzo.-  
Quelle parole lontane risuonarono nella mia testa, quel puttana detto con disprezzo, tra denti stretti e qualche pugno. Tutti potevano sbagliare. Avevo dato una seconda possibilità perfino a Ben, perché a lui no?  
-Concordo sulla testa di cazzo.-  
Sorrisi, questa volta sincero e mi concessi di provare a credergli, che anche se non mi fossi fidato in quel preciso istante, forse lo avrei fatto in futuro. Continuai poi curioso. C'era una cosa che volevo sapere da lui, che mi inteneriva e allo stesso tempo mi faceva venire voglia di conoscerlo.  
-Quando sei tornato a casa, cosa hai detto di preciso a tua madre?-  
Arrossì di nuovo, ma solo leggermente, appoggiando il palmo della mano sul bancone per poi prendere a parlare, con quei suoi denti perfetti e quel neo sperduto nella barbetta che mi distrasse tanto mi parve un mondo, tanto avrei voluto delinearne i confini, sentirne la tridimensionalità.  
-Io e mia mamma abbiamo un bel rapporto. Lei è perfetta, sarà sempre la donna più importante della mia vita. Le ho detto come stavano le cose, che ero confuso e che pensavo mi piacessi. Lei mi ha detto di seguire quello che provavo, poi, sai, mi ha dato uno di quegli abbracci che mi dava sempre quando mio padre mi pic...-  
Si interruppe di scatto, come se sovra pensiero si fosse accorto di aver detto qualcosa che non doveva dire.  
Suo padre lo picchiava. Non chiesi niente e aspettai che a continuare fosse lui.  
-E' un ex militare, dopo l'ultima missione in Afganistan ha cominciato a bere ed ecco, alle volte è capitato che non stesse bene e perdesse la pazienza.-  
-Quanti anni avevi quando iniziò?-  
-Forse una quindicina.-  
Era terribile. Un ragazzo di quell'età picchiato dal padre alcolizzato. Il suo rapporto con la madre doveva essere così stretto per quel motivo, perché forse picchiava anche lei. Riprese lui.  
-Non mi va di lamentarmi. Alla fine non è poi una grande cosa. Mi dispiace solo per lei perché è tutto sulle sue spalle adesso.-  
Mi sentii di dire qualcosa anche io, perché avevamo in comune una mamma speciale noi due.  
-Ti capisco, mio padre era un drogato figlio di puttana che dopo che mia madre è rimasta incinta di mia sorella minore, se n'è andato di casa e non lo abbiamo più visto. Non ricordo nemmeno il suo viso... E lei ci ha cresciuti da sola. Riesco a capirti perfettamente quando dici che è la donna della tua vita.-  
Dopo la mia confessione si tranquillizzò, come se condividere un passato difficile fosse qualcosa che ci accomunasse, che ci facesse sentire più vicini. Non potevo avere idea dei suoi trascorsi, anche se all'inizio il suo odio profondo e la sua omofobia mi avevano fatto pensare a qualcosa del genere, ad una figura paterna dello stesso stampo e fuori controllo. D'altronde io non l'avevo mai avuto un padre e probabilmente quello era stato il motivo per il quale a sedici anni avevo cercato di sostituirlo con Ben. Lui era sempre la causa dei miei problemi.  
-A cosa stai pensando Zayn?-  
-A Ben.-  
Mi fissò con empatia. Anche lui conosceva Ben e anche lui, in parte, aveva provato cosa significasse venire raggirati, ingannati da lui, quasi persi.  
-Ben è un figlio di puttana. Vorrei che tu ti dimenticassi di lui per sempre.-  
-Lo vorrei anche io, Liam, non sai quanto.-  
Ed infine le ultime parole della serata, fatte di promesse, velate allusioni, aspettative scomposte, desideri galoppanti. Un sorriso.  
-Domani appena stacchi io e te ci andiamo a fare un giro.-  
Risi per il tono che usò, un misto tra un imperativo assoluto ed un ordine categorico.  
-E' una minaccia o un appuntamento?-  
La sua bocca si aprì divertita, più sereno ora che aveva visto che stavo al gioco, che mi aveva convinto, che il mio non era stato un no.  
-Chiamalo come vuoi, ma non aspettarti i fiori.-  
Ridemmo ancora, divertiti, accesi. Quel gioco, che ci stava bruciando entrambi, ardendo come legno di quercia in un camino scoppiettante, stava iniziando a piacermi. Liam stava iniziando a piacermi.  
E quando si alzò dal bancone, sporgendosi appena nella mia direzione, con quegli occhi nuovamente da cerbiatto, gli unici sentori che tradivano il suo atteggiamento da duro, lo osservai osservare la mia bocca, inumidirsi le labbra e sperare, volere, desiderare che lo baciassi. Quella voglia però fu diversa, non come gli altri che mi guardavano sempre in maniera viscida, pensando che un bacio fosse l'inizio che avrebbe portato a qualcosa più a sud. Liam mi guardò desiderando che lo desiderassi, che volessi baciarlo io per una volta, ora che avevamo condiviso qualcosa di più che un semplice rapporto orale. Mi convinsi che si trattasse della scelta giusta quando, allungando la mano e tirandolo per il bavero della giacca contro il mio petto ed il legno, lui si lasciò baciare senza opporre resistenza, davanti a tutti, fregandosene del mondo e respirando me. Mi appropriai di quelle labbra che avevano baciato solo me, perché le ragazze non erano importanti quando il suo viso inesperto si abbandonava al mio tocco. E le sue labbra non si fermarono nemmeno quando i fischi dei presenti risuonarono maleducati, così come gli occhi furtivi di chi probabilmente ci schifava. In quella posizione scomoda, le nostre labbra trovarono pace.  
Per una volta mi permisi di sperare.

Harry  
(19 ore prima)  
Respirai l'aria calda e pesante di quello stanzone, le pareti bianche, asettiche, le urla d'incitamento che non riuscivo a sentire, ma che provenivano dalle gradinate in alto, aldilà dei vetri in plexiglass, dove il pubblico pagante aveva scommesso su di me. Probabilmente nessuno di loro si ricordava che ero già stato in quel posto, che anni prima mi era sembrato così spaventoso e grande, un'arena di un Colosseo. Non possedevo il coraggio dei gladiatori, non dovevo lottare contro nessuno, ma avevo la stessa voglia di provare dolore, di sentire quanto fossi vivo, quanto male facessero i colpi, risuonando all'interno delle ossa cave, della carne inquinata, del sangue grumoso, rosso per la vergogna, per lo scempio.  
Quando le scommesse finirono, colui che mi avrebbe picchiato entrò. Le regole vennero spiegate, come se non le conoscessi, come se quel gioco di morte non l'avessi mai fatto. Mi misi in posizione. Le voci non le sentivo più.  
Un colpo.  
I primi erano sempre i più facili, poco potenti, nemmeno a sentirli.  
Quattro colpi.  
Il pizzicore al viso mi ricordò dell'unico schiaffo che mia madre mi aveva dato in tutta l'adolescenza. Ero tornato a casa alle tre di notte dopo essere uscito con Nick.  
Sette colpi.  
Nick. Avrei dovuto picchiarlo, dirgli di starmi lontano, che amavo Louis e che lui non era la persona che pensavo fosse. Non l'avevo fatto.  
Il decimo colpo fece male.  
Inclinai la testa mugugnando. La mia soglia di sopportazione era diventata così bassa? I sentimenti erano quelli che fregavano, le emozioni che provavo, la tristezza di essere stato dimenticato, trattato peggio di un rifiuto, uno scarto.  
Tredici.  
Il sapore del sangue in bocca, metallico, salato, disgustoso. Che razza di madre era quella che si dimenticava di un figlio?  
L'ultimo colpo.  
Mi accasciai a terra. Ero stato sconfitto ancora una volta, ma almeno lo avevo deciso io. La maschera nel mio viso aveva tremato, si era quasi staccata al ritmo di quei pugni, di quei colpi, come pistole. Non si erano avvicinati nemmeno lontanamente al record dell'ultima volta che avevo partecipato. Quei ventuno colpi che mi erano costati sei punti di sutura dati da Ben. C'era stato Zayn a salvarmi, l'amico che avrei sempre amato, nonostante il cemento delle nostre strade si fosse crepato.  
Uno di quei pugni ricevuti era anche per lui.

Davanti allo specchio di quel bagno osservai i danni dopo essermi sciacquato la faccia. Un ematoma sotto l'occhio destro e delle piccole escoriazioni. Niente di preoccupante, niente che non sarei riuscito a nascondere. Settecentocinquanta dollari in tasca, cinquanta per ogni pugno ricevuto, le prime ore della mattina appena arrivate, l'adrenalina che non mi avrebbe fatto dormire.  
-Ottimo lavoro stanotte per uno fuori allenamento come te. Hanno scommesso in molti che non avresti sopportato nemmeno il decimo pugno.-  
La voce di Vic, l'organizzatore nonché capo della baracca, volle essere di lode, ma ci trovai ugualmente qualcosa che non andava.  
-Non si ricordano di me allora.-  
-Oh, alcuni dei ricconi abituali si sono ricordati eccome!-  
Uscii con il mio giaccone aperto e la faccia intorpidita e dolorante, le mani in tasca. Mi era mancato il dolore, sentire il mio corpo pulsare dal di fuori maggiormente che dal di dentro.  
Mentre camminavo al freddo di quella mattina appena iniziata, con i residui della neve sotto le scarpe, a scricchiolare, vidi la gente riempire le strade, le macchine accendersi, il traffico intensificarsi, qualche sirena lontana. Le luci dei lampioni spegnersi a intermittenza, come le lucciole d'estate, nei campi vicino a casa mia. La purezza di quel pensiero mi fece pensare a Louis. Lo immaginai come quel bambino che, stupito dalla loro luce, le avrebbe catturate, per poi piangere una volta che fossero morte.  
Il tempo passò, i minuti e le ore, mentre la mente macinava, ogni ricordo, ogni incertezza, ogni errore. Vivide immagini davanti a me, vivido passato e vivido presente ad incontrarsi, in quel fiume dalle acque sempre in movimento. Il panta rei*** dei filosofi non mi sembrò mai più reale.  
La consapevolezza di aver sbagliato, di pensare ancora a Nick, ma di non averci voluto parlare perché speravo nel ritorno di Louis, lo stesso Louis che mi aveva lasciato, al quale avevo fatto troppo male per potermi volere ancora. Quel pensiero mi distrusse. Nick non meritava alcun ripensamento, alcuna seconda possibilità, eppure quello che era rimasto in me del nostro amore mi rendeva stordito, confuso, inerme.  
Alla soglia di mezzogiorno i miei piedi si trovarono, stanchi, davanti a quel palazzo, a ricercare lui, ad aspettarlo, solo per uno sguardo, solo per vederlo dopo due settimane. Quegli occhi blu che mi mancavano, che non mi facevano sentire inutile, ma che non mi volevano più. Non avevo più nascondigli, non avevo dove aggrapparmi per sorreggermi e quelle parole, quella frase detta leggendo il pianto in lui, era stata peggio di quei pugni, peggio di qualsiasi altra cosa.  
Abbi cura di te.  
Soffocato, tremolante, sarebbe parso un addio a chiunque. L'avevo voluto io, l'avevo voluto liberare finché era ancora in tempo, finché poteva dimenticarsi di me. Eppure quando lo vidi scendere all'ora di pranzo, non fui sollevato di non vederlo da solo, non fui soddisfatto di vedere il suo sorriso e il suo imbarazzo mentre un altro uomo, che non ero io, lo sfiorava, lo guardava, lo ammirava in tutta la sua bellezza. Perché quel ragazzo, troppo alto per lui, troppo insignificante al suo lato, stava prendendosi qualcosa che non gli apparteneva, che era mio, che sarebbe sempre stato mio. E la scintilla scatto, la pazzia arrivò, la gelosia irruppe nel mio cervello, governando il mio corpo da tiranna. I passi ampi, le falcate veloci, il viso contrito, i loro gomiti vicini, troppo uniti i loro corpi, troppo spensierato il viso di chi aveva detto di amarmi.  
Gli arrivai di fronte, Louis stupito si bloccò spegnendo quella complicità che ormai avevo notato e quel tipo, quell'insulso essere mi guardò, come a sfidarmi, compiaciuto. Capii che sapesse chi fossi, che sapesse più di quello che io sapevo su di lui.  
-Harry, che ci fai qui?-  
Mi rivolsi a Louis, l'ansia della sua voce, come quel giorno che lo ero andato a trovare. Diedi le spalle al ragazzo, concentrandomi sul tesoro che avevo perso.  
-Vedo che hai già compagnia.-  
-Lavora con me. Tu stai bene? È successo qualcosa?-  
Alzai la voce dopo che notai il suo soffermarsi sulla mia faccia livida.  
-Forse non ho seguito il tuo consiglio, forse quell'abbi cura di te quando mi hai lasciato è stato inutile.-  
-Harry, non ti ho lasciato...ma non qui, non possiamo parlarne qui.-  
-Già qualcuno potrebbe vederti Lou, capire il tuo segreto.-  
Sentii una mano appoggiarsi sulla mia schiena e spostarmi di qualche centimetro dal viso della persona della quale credevo di avere più bisogno. Quel tipo parlò.  
-Penso che tu debba calmarti e andartene.-  
Mi girai di scatto senza replicare con le parole. Il mio pugno gli colpì il naso facendo schizzare sangue ovunque e facendolo cadere. Mi accorsi di aver esagerato il momento esatto in cui vidi nuovamente lo sguardo turbato e deluso del mio angelo.  
Quello che fece più male fu che Louis si chinò sul ragazzo, accudendolo premuroso e urlandomi contro, come se fossi io il mostro, come se la mia gelosia fosse ingiustificata.  
-Che cazzo ti prende? Sei fuori di testa?-  
Indietreggiai, ferito, pentito, colpevole ancora. Louis sapeva chi fossi, sapeva quali fossero i miei problemi e per un istante mi sentii soffocare, come se lui mi avesse abbandonato davvero.  
Ero perso in una strada che portava in nessun posto.  
__

Guardare Zayn baciare Liam davanti a tutti mi fece male. Se da un lato potevo essere contento del fatto che finalmente si fosse lasciato andare, che si fosse dato una possibilità per essere felice, per dimenticare e dimenticarmi, dall'altro lato quel bacio mi fece riflettere su quello che io non avevo mai avuto. Loro erano lì, a provocarsi, ad ammettere la loro attrazione e non si preoccupavano degli sguardi e delle prese in giro, Liam non se ne curava. Io non potevo avere quello, non lo avevo mai avuto con Louis e adesso era troppo tardi.  
Tardi sperare che la mia mente facesse pace con se stessa e capisse realmente quale fosse il problema, cosa volessi, chi volesse.  
Tardi per recuperare al danno, alla violenza che aveva visto in me, all'amore che non bastava più.  
Anche se Louis non l'aveva ammesso, la verità era che mi aveva lasciato, che quello spazio si era amplificato e che le settimane sarebbero diventate mesi lasciando in noi l'amaro ricordo di un rimpianto. O forse, nemmeno quello.  
Era meglio così, adesso che avevo liberato Zayn e Louis, adesso che non sarebbero più stati intossicati dalla mia presenza, dal mio veleno, sarebbero stati meglio.  
Di quello che ne sarebbe stato di me non mi importava.  
Tra una settimana avrei avuto un altro incontro ed ero deciso a superare il mio record.  
Ventuno colpi più uno.  
Finché le gambe avessero retto, finché il cuore avesse battuto.  
Alla fine della giornata, un messaggio da parte di chi mi aveva promesso di poter avere una storia alla luce del sole, mi trovò del tutto impreparato. Lo avevo evitato, avevo rimandato la scelta, le parole, la reazione, ma prima o poi avrei dovuto parlare anche con lui. Come se tutto quello già non facesse abbastanza male.  
-Prima o poi dovrai parlarmi. Ho bisogno di vederti. Le pensavo davvero le cose che ti ho detto a Capodanno. Chiamami. Nick.-


	31. Undisclosed desires.

Liam  
Tutta questa cosa dell'appuntamento mi stava veramente mandando al manicomio. Quale fantastica idea avevo avuto? Perché dovevo complicarmi la vita?  
Nemmeno con le ragazze riuscivo ad essere originale, a tirare fuori qualche idea brillante, ad essere galante, ad ascoltare tutte quelle cose inutili che avevano da dirmi, a conversare tranquillamente, figuriamoci se con un ragazzo potevo sperare di uscirne vivo.   
Ripetermi in continuazione che stavo per avere l'appuntamento che volevo con Zayn non aiutò molto, anche perché era Zayn e con lui il melodramma era all'ordine del giorno. Magari sarebbe caduto un meteorite sul Fantom, di piccole dimensioni e senza causare feriti, così da impedire di vederci solamente perché ad Harry gli si era rotta un'unghia.  
Sì, ero particolarmente in ansia e stavo farneticando dentro al mio cervello in stile “Ally McBeal”, la cosa non mi rendeva particolarmente entusiasta, anzi, mi faceva credere che il mio essere passato all'altra sponda fosse giustificato, visto la marea di pensieri da adolescente in calore che avevo avuto.  
Mi ero preparato guardando porno.  
Avevo iniziato con qualcosa di bisessuale, tipo sesso a tre con due ragazzi e una ragazza, poi mi ero spinto fino al gay. Cazzo, volevo essere preparato a quello che mi aspettava e un po' di insegnamenti non potevano che farmi bene, viste le esperienze ricche dell'altra metà della coppia. In realtà, nel mio caso il porno era stato educativo. Guardando altri corpi maschili fare sesso, oltre ad eccitarmi, avevo capito che volevo farlo anche io, solo non con chiunque trovassi attraente, ma con Zayn, volevo farlo con lui. E quando, guardando quelle immagini scabrose, di peni e di sederi stimolati e di lubrificanti e quant'altro, mi ero toccato, perché lo avevo fatto come qualsiasi essere umano eccitato, avevo avuto solo lui in mente, le sue mani su di me, a stringermi come la prima volta, con la sua bocca calda e la sua lingua tra i denti, lo sguardo fisso nel mio, che mi bramava e mi voleva, anche se poi non ero sicuro che mi volesse. Sebbene ardessi dalla voglia di toccarlo, lui non me l'aveva concesso e quel poco che avevo potuto sfiorare, era sempre coperto dai vestiti. Avrei dovuto guadagnarmi la sua fiducia perché Zayn non aveva intenzione di fidarsi, neppure dopo che avevo provato a farlo sentire meglio, ad essere premuroso, a strappargli un sorriso. Mi aveva regalato un orgasmo, tutto qui, non si era spogliato, non aveva detto niente, se non quella frase premurosa che mi aveva colpito, chiedendomi di dirgli di fermarsi se non mi fosse piaciuto. Come se potesse non essermi piaciuto! Dopo di ciò, capii quanto il sesso fosse insignificante se non accompagnato dai sentimenti, perché diamine, non mi pentivo di quello che avevamo fatto, ma il suo sguardo tradito, vuoto di fiducia, vuoto di speranza e ferito non ne valeva la pena. Quando poi l'avevo rivisto al bar, quando quei deficienti mi avevano preso in giro, non me ne ero curato. Con tutte le persone al mondo, mi interessava di quelli lì? Assolutamente no. Il mio unico amico era Louis, altri li avevo vicino a casa dei miei, ma i coglioni della confraternita con i quali avevo socializzato, mescolandomici insieme e assimilando i loro interessi, non erano di certo amici. Mi pentii di aver dato quell'impressione agli altri, quella di essere come loro. Più di tutti dovevo guadagnarmi la fiducia di Zayn, era lui quello ferito, lui quello che ci aveva rimesso.  
Con le donne sarebbe stato molto più facile, mia madre aveva ragione, spesso erano perfino loro a provarci. Per farle stare bene non serviva poi molto: qualche frase dolce, farle parlare, dei regali, dei complimenti. Visione maschilista, lo sapevo, ma con un uomo, uno come Zayn, cosa potevo promettergli, cosa dargli di diverso da quello che aveva già avuto?  
La risposta era semplice: dovevo dargli l'unica cosa che gli era sempre mancata, dovevo dargli affetto, amore, forse comprensione, protezione. Se potevo esserne capace o meno, quello era da vedere, ma lui se lo meritava, dopo quello che aveva passato, se lo era guadagnato, gli spettava di diritto un po' di felicità. Quello che mi attirava di lui era la sua natura scontrosa e diffidente, la sua vita vissuta sempre al limite, al massimo, sull'orlo del precipizio, ma sempre con quel retrogusto di dolore, visibile nei suoi occhi color cioccolato, imploranti quanto duri, dolci quanto prepotenti. Era altruista e sapeva quando fermarsi, quando dire basta. Zayn era la sfida più eccitante che mi era mai capitata, era l'uomo piombato nel mio campo visivo a rendere tutto più complicato, l'uomo che volevo, l'uomo che avevo osservato da lontano, scrutandone ogni movimento aggraziato, invidiando chiunque potesse toccarlo, sfiorarlo, provando gelosia, anche odio, soprattutto attrazione. Zayn era diventato il mio centro gravitazionale e né lui, né io ne eravamo a conoscenza. Una scoperta che mi avrebbe lasciato a bocca spalancata.

Entrai al locale verso l'una di notte, sapendo che come minimo avrei dovuto aspettare un'altra ora prima di andare. Zayn stava lavando dei bicchieri mentre Harry raccoglieva quelli sporchi dai tavoli in legno, perso in chissà quali dei suoi problemi. Louis aveva la stessa sua cera, quindi avevo dedotto che ci fossero problemi in paradiso. Meglio vivere sulla terra, di quei problemi non ne avrei mai avuti. Mi sedetti al bancone, il mio solito posto, quello del bacio del giorno prima, che a ripensarci era facile avvampare.  
-Ciao. Mi sa che devi aspettare ancora un pochino.-  
Lo disse con un semi-sorriso in viso, mostrando i denti, con quel luccichio negli occhi che, Dio se era bello.  
-Aspetterò, anche se potrei mandare via tutti a calci.-  
Dissi più tra me e me che con l'intenzione vera e propria di fare una battuta. Lui mi stappò una birra, me l'appoggiò davanti e replicò.  
-Sei così impaziente, Payne?-  
-Sono agitato, è diverso.-  
Il suo viso si addolcì quando capì quanto fossi realmente agitato. Se la mia idea non gli fosse piaciuta? Se portarlo in quel posto si sarebbe rivelato un errore?  
Allungò una mano verso di me e mi scompigliò i capelli.  
-Non sono un tipo molto esigente io. Tranquillo.-  
Non era esigente perché i suoi ex e le sue scopate non richiedevano niente di più che sesso e la sua più grande amicizia, adesso, portava un velo nero e funebre in volto. Ma noi eravamo già un passo oltre, perlomeno da parte mia ed avevamo chiarito che non era solo per quello che volevo passare del tempo con lui e glielo avrei dimostrato. Bevvi la mia birra in silenzio, osservando come meticolosamente risistemava ogni cosa fuori posto, con cura, senza affrettare i tempo, ogni bottiglia, ogni goccia d'acqua asciugata, ogni piccolo angolo in ordine. La sua mania per la pulizia, che potevo notare anche in casa sua, un altro piccolo dettaglio da aggiungere alla lista.  
Poi parlò con Harry che, sfiorandogli il braccio, accennò un piccolo sorriso, che apparve più come una smorfia, se non di dolore, di indifferenza. Qualche secondo dopo, con la sua giacca di pelle troppo sottile per il freddo pungente di quell'inverno, me lo trovai davanti, impaziente di andarsene.  
Uscimmo da lì, lasciandoci alle spalle quel buco nero che era il Fantom con Harry dentro che da solo, avrebbe chiuso il locale.  
-Dove mi porti, Liam?-  
-Non molto lontano. Rimaniamo nel campus.-  
E pestando la neve fresca posatasi quel pomeriggio e adesso ghiacciata e scricchiolante sotto i nostri piedi, notai la curiosità in lui aumentare esponenzialmente. Attraversammo le vie del campus, dirigendoci a passi svelti verso la porta di un grande edificio del quale non sapevo con certezza se lui sapesse di cosa si trattasse. Estrassi un paio di chiavi e gli dissi di fare silenzio. Richiusa la porta, al buio di quel corridoio caldo, gli afferrai la mano e lo guidai in quei luoghi, dirigendoci proprio nel posto giusto. Spalancai la porta antipanico ed entrammo. L'aria umida e bollente ci avvolse e si spalancò davanti a noi la distesa d'acqua di una piscina. Nell'angolo una lampada che avevo lasciato accesa, qualche asciugamano e una bottiglia di champagne, senza bicchieri, avrebbe fatto troppo romantico, così come le candele. Non che non ci avessi pensato eh.  
Dovetti trascinarlo dentro a forza.  
-Ehm, Liam, forse non lo sai, ma non so nuotare.-  
Oh, eccome se lo sapevo che non sapeva nuotare!  
-Certo che lo so. Sono qui per insegnarti.-  
E lo trascinai vicino alla scaletta dell'acqua meno profonda, dove il nostro giaciglio ci aspettava. Lui rise, di quelle risate di gusto che non gli avevo mai sentito fare. Gli tappai la bocca con le mie mani, avvicinandomi pericolosamente e quasi pentendomi di aver stoppato quel canto roco e strascicato che mi piaceva così tanto.  
-Non fare troppo rumore però, ho le chiavi, ma se mi beccano...-  
Tolsi le mani e il suo sguardo si fuse con il mio, incandescente.  
-Ci vorrà di più che un po' di champagne per farmi entrare in acqua.-  
Mi allontanai divertito e iniziai a spogliarmi. Le scarpe, la giacca, la maglietta, la cintura e i pantaloni, lentamente mentre lui mi osservava e io non sapevo nemmeno come comportarmi per rendermi sexy ai suoi occhi.  
-Questo potrebbe essere un incentivo? Eddai, non ti farò affogare!-  
Con solo le mutande addosso, afferrai la bottiglia, ne bevvi un sorso, l'appoggiai sul bordo e mi tuffai. La sensazione dell'acqua fredda sulla pelle calda mi rianimò. Riemersi e agitai i capelli, schizzando ovunque. Lui mi guardava strabiliato, ma anche divertito, con quella faccia così imbronciata da prenderlo a morsi.  
-Buttati, su! Era per te la sorpresa.-  
Si convinse iniziandosi a spogliare per deliziarmi di quel corpo che poche volte avevo visto e ancora di meno toccato. Lo scopo della piscina era quello di stabilire un contatto con il suo corpo e instaurare un rapporto di fiducia. Sapevo che non sarei mai riuscito ad insegnargli a nuotare, ma potevo provare a farlo fidare di me. Si sedette sul bordo, la sua pelle bronzea a contatto con il linoleum bianco e lo specchio liquido trasparente, lo rendeva ancora più diverso, diverso dalle carnagioni lattee delle ragazze, dalle loro tenere forme, armoniose. Tutto in lui era un contrasto, a partire dal suo colore, dai tatuaggi numerosi su braccia, spalle e petto, per arrivare all'ossatura spigolosa, ai muscoli tonici. I suoi piedi schizzarono la superficie dell'acqua e il suo viso titubante aveva certamente bisogno di un appiglio, di un aiuto. Prese la bottiglia e qualche sorso dopo, mi stava sorridendo di nuovo.  
-Stai tentando di sedurmi, Malik?-  
-Ci sto riuscendo?-  
Nuotai verso di lui e mi fermai in mezzo alle sue gambe, la mia testa all'altezza del suo ventre, il mio sguardo nel suo. Non volevo farlo scattare come l'ultima volta, ma la tentazione di afferrarlo fu troppa per resistere.  
Allungai un braccio e con l'altro feci perno appoggiandomi al muretto per poi spingere la mia bocca contro la sua ed assaporare il retrogusto dolce delle bollicine che aveva bevuto prima. Lo tirai giù con me. Tentennò finché non fu stabile nel pavimento e si aggrappò alla mia vita mentre mi baciava così profondamente da farmi perdere il respiro, neanche fossimo in apnea. Mi staccai, con il fiatone.  
-Ho un dovere morale, quello di insegnarti perlomeno a stare a galla. Proviamo?-  
-Non ti prometto niente.-  
Ci accentrammo leggermente, sempre dove l'acqua non superava l'altezza del busto e gli dissi come fare.  
-Ti rilassi e lasci che il corpo venga a galla. Ovviamente ti tengo io.-  
Appoggiai le mie mani alle sue spalle con fare tranquillizzante. Nei suoi occhi quel leggero velo di paura che mi fece impazzire, solo perché la sensazione che si affidasse a me era così appagante da farmi dimenticare del suo corpo nudo così vicino al mio e perfino del sesso. Ok, del sesso no, ma era lo stesso una bella sensazione. Pianissimo, agitandosi, si adagiò disteso con le mie mani a sorreggerlo sulla parte bassa della schiena. Gli occhi chiusi, le labbra tremanti, qualche goccia a colargli dalle ciglia lunghe e bagnate. Di ragazze belle ne avevo viste, ma lui, in quel momento, le batteva tutte, così fragile eppure così forte.  
-Fidati di me.-  
E rimase lì, in silenzio per un po', prendendo confidenza con l'acqua, aprendo le braccia, i palmi a galleggiare, il viso rilassato. Dopo qualche minuto parlò anche lui.  
-E' rilassante, è come se tutto scivolasse via.-  
-Ho voglia di baciarti, Zayn, come non ho mai avuto voglia di baciare nessun altro.-  
L'incantesimo si ruppe, lo specchio trasparente si increspò e mi ritrovai i suoi occhi dentro. Indietreggiai per la potenza di quello sguardo che mi arrivò dritto dritto al cervello. Il muretto freddo contro le spalle e lui a spingermi mentre mi baciava come avevo chiesto, tirandomi i capelli all'indietro in modo che avesse libero accesso alla gola, al collo, succhiandomi la pelle dal sapore di cloro. Avrei imprecato volentieri per la voglia che avevo di saltargli addosso e di toccarlo in ogni posto e di farmi toccare in ogni posto. Mollò la gola per concentrarsi sul lobo dell'orecchio, mordicchiandolo mentre io affondavo le dita nelle costole della sua schiena. Una sua gamba si insinuò in mezzo alle mie.  
-Direi che avresti voglia anche di altro.-  
Poi lo sentii soffiare, mentre mi trovavo già in estasi e flash scollegati di tutte le cose che potevamo fare e farci, provenienti dai porno visti quel pomeriggio, ma anche dall'ottimo materiale che mi trovavo davanti, mi invasero la mente. Respirai in preda alle mille sensazioni di voglia, di soddisfazione, di contatto, di fiducia. Mi sentii morire e allo stesso tempo rinascere. Volevo la sua bocca ovunque, volevo che toccasse in tutti i posti in cui ancora non ero stato toccato. Affondai una mano in una delle sue scapole per trattenerlo meglio, stringerlo in mezzo a quel liquido sfuggente che rendeva tutto così fottutamente erotico.  
Fui risvegliato da quello stato di cortocircuito da dei rumori provenienti da fuori il portellone d'ingresso della piscina. Le luci di una torcia, il rumore di un walkie-talkie. Il guardiano di notte aveva deciso di fare la sua irruzione proprio al momento giusto. Cazzo!  
Ci fermammo, scambiandoci sguardi di intesa e uscendo veloci dalla piscina.

Zayn  
L'acqua, che non mi era mai piaciuta si era trasformata in un conduttore sano di fiducia e di sesso. Perché, per quanto me ne volessi tenere alla larga, per quanto volessi fare finta che non mi importasse di essere attratto da Liam, non potevo che ammetterlo, almeno con me stesso, quanto mi piacessero i suoi baci caldi e le sue mani sulle spalle, le mie tra i suoi capelli. Per fortuna tutto quello fu interrotto dall'ingresso del custode che sicuramente aveva sentito i nostri schiamazzi. Afferrammo la nostra roba e, completamente bagnati, corremmo verso gli spogliatoi. Liam afferrò una delle mie mani e mi guidò in quella penombra lugubre che mi avrebbe fatto paura, se non fossi stato abituato alle mie di luci e ombre.  
Sentimmo chiamare da lontano.  
-Fermatevi! Non si può stare qui a quest'ora!-  
Non servì dire che non lo ascoltammo minimamente.  
Affannati, gocciolanti e con la nostra roba tra le mani, corremmo fino a nasconderci dietro al muro delle docce femminili e fermarci lì. Buttammo i vestiti a terra e, affannati quanto eccitati, aspettammo in silenzio. Solo i nostri cuori a rombare senza sosta in quell'attimo fatto di ansia, eccitazione e sguardi che sapevano d'altro, di molto altro. I passi del corridoio si fecero più pesanti, segno dell'avvicinamento dell'uomo che ci stava dando la caccia, in quel gioco che era diventato il nostro stare insieme, qualsiasi cosa fosse, qualsiasi piega avesse preso. Lo tirai di peso e lo schiacciai contro il muro, tappandogli quella sua bocca troppo chiacchierina. Il mio viso quasi contro al suo, l'aria calda delle sue narici a solleticarmi le dita e la presenza massiccia del suo corpo attaccato al mio.  
Per un secondo il cuore si fermò completamente, poi, riprese a battere non appena i passi si fecero più distanti. La mia mano scivolò dalla sua bocca al collo, schiacciando quel pomo d'Adamo appena accennato, sbattei le palpebre più volte, cercando di staccare quelle ciglia umide ed appiccicate tra di loro e lo baciai, ancora con passione, ancora con fervore. Trattenermi era difficile, quasi impossibile quando l'unica cose della quale avevo voglia era affondare nella sua carne tenera e prenderlo lì, appoggiati a quel muro di pietrini scuri, bagnati di cloro ed accaldati. Ma non lo baciai solo perché erano le sue labbra a chiamarmi, lo feci anche perché quello che aveva preparato per me era stato premuroso, come l'idea di insegnarmi a nuotare. Perché la fiducia era quella che avevo perso e facendomi galleggiare con soltanto lui a sorreggermi, aveva dimostrato di volerlo, di starsi impegnando con me, con tutte le mie manie, con tutti i miei problemi.  
-Sarà meglio che ce la filiamo prima che torni.-  
Me lo disse tra la bocca mentre continuavo ad assaporare la sua lingua, dimostrandogli cosa potesse far provare una bocca di un uomo. E in parte, lo aveva già sentito qualche giorno prima.  
-Ok. Lo so che ti piace mettermi nei guai, Payne.-  
Mi staccai e lui, controvoglia, mollò la presa dai miei fianchi.  
-Mi piacciono i casini, soprattutto se poi a consolarmi è la tua lingua.-  
Sorrisi. Amava provocare il novellino! Perché non poteva immaginare quale uso avevo pensato fosse più consono per la mia lingua, quali parti succhiare di nuovo, quali leccare e stuzzicare per la prima volta. Il problema era che non volevo fare sesso con lui, non così presto, non quando sapevo quanto male gli avrebbe fatto.  
Ci rivestimmo in silenzio mentre i vestiti ci si appiccicavano addosso. Ero anche rimasto senza calzini e avrei bevuto volentieri un altro po' di quello champagne di marca, giusto per scaldarmi ancora prima di uscire all'aria congelata di una notte di fine gennaio.

In qualche modo riuscimmo ad andarcene ed ad evitare la guardia che ci stava cercando, ma solo grazie ad una finestra abbastanza bassa da permetterci di saltare. Lì fuori si congelava, dopo essere passati dal tepore della piscina e delle sue labbra, all'aria troppo fredda.  
-Ti va di venire da me in confraternita? Tra poco sarà l'alba e dobbiamo asciugarci prima di prenderci la polmonite.-  
-Sei sicuro che non sia un problema?-  
Mi accennò uno di quei suoi sorrisi ironici, quasi beffardi, di quelli che contornavano così bene il suo viso da schiaffi.  
-Nessun problema. Ora andiamo che si congela.-  
Nemmeno duecento metri ed eravamo davanti al portone. Lo aprì con impeto e mi fece entrare. Tutto il marrone del legno massiccio che adornava ogni particolare mi colpì. Sembrava di essere ritornati indietro nel tempo, negli anni sessanta o giù di lì, tutto elegante sì, ma anche un po' retrò. Forse lo stabile era di quegli anni.  
-Ci facciamo un the caldo prima di salire. Vieni.-  
Ed entrammo in cucina, accendendo la luce e incontrando qualcuno di inaspettato.  
-Ciao Louis, che ci fai al buio?-  
La faccia bianca dell'ormai ex stalker mi colpì tanto era smunta. Stava bevendo anche lui da una tazza fumante, ma quello che non mi aspettavo era vederlo in quello stato a quell'ora della notte, quasi mattina.  
-Niente. Non riuscivo a dormire.-  
Liam mise a scaldare l'acqua mentre Louis osservava l'amico e me, collegando a fatica. L'intervento di Liam fu ottimo.  
-Siamo usciti stanotte. Dorme qui.-  
Fu divertente notare il cambiamento d'espressione nel viso di Louis, notare come le domande iniziavano a farsi spazio nella sua testa, come se fosse una delle cose che più erano strane e sbagliate il fatto che io fossi lì. Allora sbottai, un po' per quello, molto di più per altro.  
-Perché invece di stare lì, con quel muso lungo, non vai a parlare con Harry? O ti sei già stancato di lui?-  
-Non mi sono stancato di Harry, è lui che ha preferito respingermi e tenermi all'oscuro di tutto, non io.-  
Mi appoggiai al bancone con le mani e lo osservai a lungo, cercando di ritrovare una calma che quando si parlava del riccio, non possedevo mai.  
-Lo sapevi dall'inizio che con Harry non sarebbe stato tutto rose e fiori, sapevi dei suoi problemi, delle sue difficoltà, eppure adesso lui è completamente solo, lo hai abbandonato a se stesso, è tornato a farsi picchiare. Ti andava bene solo quando scopavate, Louis? O quando lo disegnavi? La vita è questa, fattene una ragione!-  
Poi si alterò anche lui, mentre Liam, spettatore, non sapeva realmente cosa fare.  
-Mi sembra che anche tu l'abbia abbandonato a se stesso e te ne stia fregando dei suoi problemi spassandotela con Ben, con Liam...-  
Mi avvicinai a lui che, grazie alla mia irruenza, si alzò dalla sedia per trovarsi a muso duro con me.  
-Mettiamo le cose in chiaro, io ho lasciato che Harry scegliesse e ha scelto te, si è fidato di te. Se avessi anche solo pensato che sarebbe potuto succedere questo, non lo avrei lasciato in mano a te e alle tue fantasie da primo amore. Harry ha bisogno di qualcuno a cui aggrapparsi. Ora, puoi capirlo ed essere tu, oppure puoi fregartene, ma non venirmi a dire che io l'ho abbandonato, perché non l'ho fatto, è stato lui.-  
Silenzio.  
Le mani di Liam a separarci, a dire di calmarci, che altrimenti avremmo svegliato tutta la casa. Lo sguardo azzurro abbassato sulle sue mani, che stava già torturando.  
-E se si aggrappa a me e mi porta a fondo con lui, Zayn?-  
-O affoghi con lui o le vostre strade dovranno separarsi.-  
Era un suo problema adesso, era un suo dovere aiutarlo per poi continuarlo a fare oppure allontanarsi da lui. Vedevo che il dubbio lo stava logorando, che quelle alternative così categoriche lo avrebbero mangiato vivo dall'interno, lasciandolo senza vita, sia se avesse scelto la prima opzione, sia la seconda.  
-Liam andiamo?-  
Non potevo stare un minuto di più in quella stanza con colui che stava buttando via quello che io avevo voluto per così tanto tempo, quello che non potevo avere e che aveva contribuito al mio malessere. Louis lo sapeva e quello che mi faceva più incazzare era che se ne fregava, se ne stava lì, indeciso, senza fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, mentre Harry chissà dov'era, chissà quanti incubi aveva avuto ora che era costretto a dormire da solo.  
Liam lasciò lì l'acqua calda, salutò Louis con un cenno e mi accompagnò nella sua stanza. Salite le scale, era quella in fondo al corridoio.  
Entrai, accese la luce e un ambiente disordinato e ricco di oggetti ammassati mi colpì.  
-Non è che qui abbiamo la donna delle pulizie.-  
Tutto l'opposto di quello che ero io, del mio ordine asettico. Una voglia ossessiva mi colse, preso dall'impulso di raccogliere i calzini da per terra e riordinare le scarpe, ma mi trattenni, anche perché erano altri i pensieri che affollavano la mia testa.  
Liam estrasse una maglietta asciutta e un paio di pantaloni della tuta dal suo armadio.  
-Mettili, sono asciutti.-  
Li afferrai al volo, indeciso se accettare o meno l'offerta. Intanto lui iniziò a spogliarsi dandomi le spalle. Scarpe, calzini, pantaloni, maglietta. Si chinò mostrandomi il suo posteriore, abbastanza tondo da farci chissà quante cose lì sopra, ma non fu quello ad attirare maggiormente la mia attenzione. Sulla schiena, nella parte centrale e alta, vicino alle scapole, notai parecchi segni, cicatrici ancora rosee che un occhio poco attento non avrebbe di certo visto. Mi avvicinai a lui. Sapevo che c'era un unica risposta alla mia domanda, ma non volevo realmente conoscerla, non volevo aggiungere male ad altro male.  
Gli toccai la pelle bianca, un dito a sfiorare ogni segno, leggero, come se potesse sentire ancora male. Una galassia la sua schiena, piena di nei e così chiara da potercisi riflettere. Lui trasalì tremolante, sorpreso che l'avessi notato.  
-Nessuno ci aveva mai fatto caso, sono così piccole...-  
-Solo un cieco potrebbe non averle notate.-  
Spinsi il mio petto contro la sua schiena nuda e feci come per abbracciarlo dal di dietro, stretto in una morsa nella quale gli piaceva trovarsi. Gli volli trasmettere conforto perché, anche senza le parole, sapevo che quelli erano i segni di una cintura, sapevo che a farglieli doveva essere stato il padre e che lui ne soffriva ancora.  
-Non lo faceva senza motivo, molte volte l'ho fatto proprio incazzare sai...-  
Lo zittii voltandogli la testa verso la sua spalla destra dove la mia, appoggiata di peso, non aspettava che baciargli le labbra, dolcemente. Faceva il duro, questo era chiaro, ma il fatto che provasse a discolpare il padre prendendosi la colpa per quei segni, come se se li fosse meritati, quello ero ingiusto, profondamente ingiusto.  
-Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia combinato, non meritavi di essere preso a cinghiate, ne sono sicuro.-  
E si strinse nelle spalle quando lo mollai e mi avvicinai verso i vestiti asciutti per mettermeli. Quando mi girai, lo trovai ad osservarmi, assorto, per una volta senza la sua solita voglia di sesso scritta in faccia.  
-Magari posso dormire nel letto vuoto del tuo compagno di stanza, giusto qualche ora per riprendermi e poi vado.-  
-Tu dormi con me.-  
-Lo sai che non faremo sesso, vero?-  
-Sì. Ho detto dormire infatti.-  
Mille idee nella testa, perché condividere il letto con lui significava molto di più che avergli fatto un servizietto sul mio divano, molto più che un bacio qualsiasi, molto più di tutto. Dormire vicini, forse stretti in un contatto così intimo, significava dimenticare l'ultima persona che mi aveva stretto, dimenticare la prima alla quale mi ero strinto ed iniziare qualcosa di nuovo.  
Il fatto che non mi sentissi ancora pronto a farci sesso derivava da svariate cose, la prima delle quali era che volevo che ci fosse di più con la persona con la quale l'avrei fatto. Il sesso era grandioso, ma non quando era privo di sentimenti ed io che li avevo provati entrambi e in grande quantità, lo sapevo molto bene. Fidarsi di nuovo di qualcuno così insistente e contrastante era dura, soprattutto quando alcune delle sue parole continuavano ad alimentare i miei demoni. Si era scusato e ci stava provando. Il secondo motivo per il quale non volevo farlo era che sapevo quanto facesse male, sapevo che la prima volta era terribile, che se non si toccavano i punti giusti poteva essere dolorosa fisicamente e moralmente. Liam poi, che non era nemmeno gay, sarebbe andato via a gambe levate, perché io ero come Ben, ero cresciuto con lui, avevo imparato con lui e certi impulsi, certe perversioni, le avevo ancora.  
No, niente sesso, non potevo rovinare tutto, non ora che quella sua faccia da schiaffi mi stava iniziando a piacere.  
-Tu pensi troppo, Malik. Direi che è ora di spegnere il cervello.-  
Si sdraiò nel suo letto scombinato facendomi spazio. Non ci pensai più che qualche secondo ed entrai mentre lui abbassava il piumone e ci riscaldavamo con il calore dei nostri corpi, intorpiditi dal freddo precedente.  
Lasciai scegliere lui quale contatto volesse da me e fui sorpreso dalla sua richiesta.  
-Posso avere il bacio della buonanotte e fa troppo ragazzina romantica?-  
Risi di gusto prima di baciarlo, con ancora le guance tirate e i denti scoperti. Era simpatico il piccolo Liam, osava anche, senza timori.  
-Certo che sei proprio imbecille.-

Mi strinse, nonostante gli dessi le spalle, mi strinse tutto il tempo, facendo aderire il suo petto alla mia schiena, le mani strette attorno al torace e alla vita, un bacio sul collo prima di addormentarsi, il respiro caldo sulla mia pelle e l'illogica sensazione che finalmente non ero stato io a chiederlo, a pretenderlo, ma lui a volerlo fare.  
Liam e le sue lunghe braccia che sembravano perfettamente a sua agio sul mio corpo.  
Liam e la fiducia che si era guadagnato quella sera.  
Liam e il sesso che non aveva preteso.  
Liam.  
E me.


	32. Bleeding out.

Louis  
L'unica cosa alla quale riuscivo a pensare era Harry che mi diceva che l'avevo lasciato.  
L'unica cosa che riuscivo a vedere chiudendo i miei occhi era il suo viso livido e la sua rabbia distruttiva.  
Il mio orgoglio non aveva già fatto abbastanza? Perché aveva ragione Zayn quando diceva che lo sapevo dall'inizio in cosa mi sarei cacciato, che Harry era così. Eppure non mi aveva nemmeno sfiorato l'idea che sarebbe stato troppo, che amarlo mi avrebbe distrutto, che mi avrebbe cacciato nei guai. Perfino Brit mi aveva detto che lui era come un uragano, che mi avrebbe travolto.  
Il problema era che non sapevo se volessi davvero affondare con lui, quando in realtà stavo già affondando. Bisognava solo scegliere se tornare alla superficie o lasciarsi cullare dalle braccia di Harry nel fondo degli abissi.  
Le lezioni saltate, lo stage che continuava solo perché ero il figlio del capo, l'ultimo esame andato malissimo, gli amici persi, le continue bugie. Harry aveva corroso tutte le mie certezze, aveva ridefinito i miei limiti, i contorni sbiaditi della mia vita. Eppure per lui avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa, perché amarlo era sufficiente, stringerlo era abbastanza. Un suo bacio e sarei morto, ma con la sua mancanza ero morto comunque.  
Le settimane senza lui erano andate lente, scandite dal battito del mio cuore che non era sincronizzato allo scorrere delle lancette dell'orologio. Ma quel bacio con Nick, l'immagine dei suoi occhi quando mi aveva detto che con lui sarebbe stato più semplice, mi faceva impazzire proprio come la consapevolezza che lui mi avesse dimenticato, che avesse mollato, gettando la spugna, facendosi picchiare per dimenticare. Harry e la sua soglia del dolore troppo alta per un ragazzo della sua età. Non era servito nemmeno il disegno a tirarmi fuori da quel pantano. Se non potevo disegnare lui, se non potevo vederlo, toccarlo, baciarlo, amarlo, cosa avrei disegnato? Un volto vuoto, senza i tratti del viso, senza labbra carnose, senza ricci a contornarlo e il ricordo troppo doloroso dei suoi zigomi perfetti, delle sue fossette da baciare e dei suoi capelli da scombinare.  
Bussarono alla porta dell'ufficio e sbucò il viso magro e la fronte spaziosa di Freddie.  
-Altri grafici da fare. Servono per la riunione con l'amministratore delegato di lunedì pomeriggio.-  
Sbuffai. Da quando ero arrivato lì non avevo fatto altro che riportare dati nel computer ed inventarmi grafici perfetti, con colori sgargianti ed accattivanti. Non importava che il mio umore fosse sotto i piedi e che l'amore mi soffocasse, no. La vita doveva andare avanti e così il business dei soldi.  
-Ok. Li inizio subito.-  
-Sprizzi felicità da tutti i pori, quando sono io quello con il naso contuso.-  
Il pugno di Harry, il suo sguardo accusatorio verso di me, come una supplica per poi arrabbiarsi.  
-Ti fa ancora tanto male?-  
-Sopportabile, ma cercherò di incontrarlo il meno possibile il tuo ex.-  
Già. Lui sapeva che Harry era il mio “ragazzo”. Beh, con tutta ragione pensava che fosse un ex fidanzato geloso.  
-Non ci siamo proprio lasciati...Ma è complicato.-  
Sorrise. Se c'era una cosa che Freddie amava fare era sorridere e flirtare e quando lo faceva, riusciva a farmi sentire in colpa, come se fossi un traditore, come se rispondere al suo sorriso con il mio fosse la cosa più spregevole che potessi fare.  
-Beh, io non ho fretta.-

Alle sei del pomeriggio, dopo aver sentito El, essermi sorbito una bella ramanzina sul fatto che dovessi parlare con Harry, mi feci una doccia ben poco rilassante e mi vestii. Abbandonai gli abiti austeri che dovevo indossare per l'ufficio e per la confraternita e mi avvolsi in jeans scuri denim e in una camicia azzurra. L'azzurro era il colore che Harry amava osservare nel mio corpo e quella camicia odorava ancora di casa sua. Dovevo vederlo, parlargli, dirgli che mi dispiaceva per tutto quel casino, dirgli che non l'avevo abbandonato, ingoiare l'orgoglio e baciarlo, dicendogli che tutto sarebbe andato bene, per sempre.  
I capelli in ordine, il profumo addosso, la convinzione e la speranza che non appena ci fossimo guardati negli occhi, tutto sarebbe cambiato. Eppure avrei imparato a mie spese quanto la vita non fosse sempre così semplice.  
Uscii dallo stabile ed iniziai a camminare verso il Fantom, con l'agitazione che aumentava di passo in passo, assieme alla neve sciolta di quella triste fine di gennaio. Dovetti prendere un grosso respiro prima di entrare, come altre volte avevo fatto prima di vedere Harry, all'inizio, quando non avrei mai immaginato che potesse volermi, che potesse passare il suo tempo insieme a me.  
Il mio volto rimase deluso quando, al bancone, non vidi che Zayn ed una persona che non era Harry. Il locale, ancora vuoto per essere le otto di sabato mi parve ancora più insignificante senza i suoi occhi verdi a guardarmi, controllarmi e quella sensazione di mancanza, di assenza, mi colse del tutto impreparato. Mi avvicinai svelto ed incontrai lo sguardo di Zayn. Senza badare a formalità, glielo chiesi.  
-Dov'è Harry?-  
-Si è preso un giorno di assenza. Non so dove sia andato sinceramente.-  
Ancora un'altra sensazione si fece spazio nelle mie viscere, il presentimento che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava. Perché non c'era? Perché immaginarlo nei guai era la cosa che mi veniva meglio?  
-Non sei preoccupato?-  
-Certo che lo sono, Harry non è prerogativa tua, ma se non vuole dirci dove va, se non chiede aiuto, non ci resta molto da fare.-  
Guardai il display del mio cellulare, ma niente. Più i minuti passavano, più la voglia di imprecare e di scoprire dove fosse aumentava.  
Non servì nemmeno la presenza di Liam a confortarmi, non che lui fosse quel tipo di amico in grado di confortare le persone.  
Quello che mi colpì però, facendomi perdere la concentrazione, fu il sorriso smagliante di Zayn non appena lo vide, lo collisione di due presenze, la palese tensione sessuale e la totale assenza di vergogna nell'ormai ex-etero nel baciare il barista sporgendosi dal bancone. Due paia di labbra si scontrarono per qualche secondo, due paia di mani si sfiorarono appena, senza rimpianto alcuno.  
Fu allora che capii Harry, il suo disperato bisogno di non nascondersi più, la voglia di vivermi allo scoperto, senza colpe, oltre quelle che già si imputava. Io, che avevo sempre vissuto all'ombra di quello che ero veramente, non potevo sentire la mancanza di ciò che non avevo mai avuto, non potevo fare paragoni. Annegato nella mia paura di deludere e far soffrire la mia famiglia, avevo deluso e fatto soffrire lui. Era logico che vedesse in Nick un'alternativa, chi gli sembrasse tutto più facile con lui, che avrebbe sofferto di meno.  
E l'avevo capito grazie ad un bacio.  
-Ciao, Tommo. Che hai?-  
Si accomodò al mio fianco mentre Zayn gli stappava la sua birra, appoggiandogliela vicino.  
-Niente. Sono preoccupato per Harry. Non è al lavoro oggi.-  
-Beh, avrà altro da fare. Non avevate litigato voi due?-  
-Sì, è venuto davanti al palazzo dove lavoro, mi ha visto con un ragazzo gay che lavora lì e lo ha picchiato ed io mi sono incavolato, oltre tutta la storia di Nick.-  
Liam rimase in silenzio, ma Zayn, come al solito, non mi risparmiò il discorsetto.  
-Che ti credevi? Che vederti con un altro non l'avrebbe fatto incazzare?-  
Non risposi alla provocazione, anche se sapevo benissimo che aveva ragione. Dovevo togliermi dalla mente quella sensazione, dovevo parlare, magari avrebbe aiutato.  
-Tra voi due quindi...-  
Zayn si defilò tornando a servire mentre Liam rimase lì ad osservarmi come se avessi scoperto l'acqua calda.  
-Non è che ci dobbiamo sposare, Lou. Mi piace e niente, questo lo sapevi già.-  
-Credi che Zayn ricambi? Mi scoccerebbe vederti stare male.-  
Era la verità. Liam non era ingenuo, ma era alle prime armi e Zayn non era di certo la persona più semplice con la quale iniziare una storia.  
-Penso che la sua lingua nella mia bocca stia a significare che non mi schifa totalmente.-  
E sorrise. Colui che aveva deriso, ora era deriso alla stessa maniera, ma il bello di lui era che non gli importava. Forse ero fortunato ad avere un amico come lui, forse era per quello che eravamo amici.  
Il momento di svago però, durò pochissimo, giusto il tempo di una birra ed i miei pensieri tornarono immediatamente a lui, ad Harry, all'ombra silenziosa che era calata sopra di noi e che ci seguiva, quando mi sarebbe piaciuto restare per sempre il bambino senza ombra, senza preoccupazioni.  
Alle undici passate, riguardai il telefono e fui sorpreso di trovarci un messaggio. Ancora più sorpreso quando lessi che era Harry.  
Con il cuore in gola, quelle parole a frantumarmi.

-Ho bisogno di te e nemmeno tutti i pugni che sto per prendere mi faranno dimenticare quanto mi manchi e come tutto è andato perso. H.-

Mi costrinsi a respirare lentamente perché mi sentii soffocare, come se mi stessero strozzando, come se quella lontananza volesse essere colmata e mi attirasse a lui, mi richiamasse come il canto di una sirena.  
Perché aveva bisogno di me, gli mancavo eppure si trovava in quel posto schifoso, ancora, a prendere botte, solo per me. Avrei voluto dirgli che niente era andato perso, che non potevamo permetterlo. In qualche modo risposi al suo messaggio lasciandogliene uno in segreteria, per poi fiondarmi addosso a Zayn.  
-Harry è in quel posto, dobbiamo andare a prenderlo, ora! Aiutami.-  
Zayn mi guardò con aria interrogativa. Ancora una volta mi tranquillizzò o almeno ci provò. Non avrei mai capito se il suo intento era di aiutarmi o di aiutare lui.  
-Dove? Dove dobbiamo andare?-  
-E' a farsi picchiare, me l'ha scritto e ha scritto che ha bisogno di me. Portami lì Zayn, ti prego, ho bisogno di vederlo. Non deve farsi picchiare, non di nuovo.-  
Zayn si allontanò velocemente dirigendosi verso il capo del locale, l'uomo che aveva preso il posto di Harry quella sera. Li vidi dimenarsi un po', agitarsi. Poi Zayn scomparve e riapparve in un secondo, con giacca e chiavi della macchina. Richiamò anche Liam all'attenzione e tutti e tre uscimmo a grandi falcate.  
La corsa verso quel luogo per impedire l'aggiunta di dolore ad altro dolore, prima che fosse troppo tardi, prima che lui non avesse più bisogno di me, prima che io perdessi il coraggio delle mie azioni.  
Zayn guidò a tutta velocità, senza rispettare la segnaletica, addentrandosi in uno di quei quartieri sporchi e poveri che io avevo visto solo nei film. Il silenzio calato in macchina poteva apparire come un segnale di resa. Tutti a sventolare bandiera bianca, arresi davanti alla forza distruttiva dell'amico, dell'amante, del nostro tutto. Liam era l'escluso che sarebbe piombato nel mondo reale di Harry e Zayn, quello che avevano condiviso, quello che li univa. Avrebbe visto con i suoi occhi il perché pensassi che il moro non ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti, perché qualsiasi cosa succedesse, loro due, Harry e Zayn, sembravano appartenersi. Io lo sapevo, lo avevo accettato da tempo, avevo cercato di capire, di comprendere ed arrivati a quel punto, mi ero annullato totalmente. Non mi importava con chi dovessi condividerlo, non mi importava di non essere sempre al primo posto, mi importava di lui, sempre e solo lui.  
Arrivammo davanti ad una sorta di magazzino. Zayn parcheggiò in un vicolo adiacente e con voce roca, intimò a Liam di restare in macchina e di aspettarci pronto a partire. Poi scese sbattendo la portiera e dirigendosi verso l'ingresso principale con me che lo seguivo a ruota.  
L'odore stantio di quella strada, congelato dall'aria invernale e nutrito dall'umidità e dalla sporcizia, mi entrò nelle narici. Sapere che Harry era stato lì prima di incontrarmi e che ci era tornato, faceva male. Immaginarlo in quel posto però, non era difficile, lui che era così tormentato, oscuro. Eppure c'erano stati momenti nei quali aveva splenduto, aveva sorriso con me, era stato felice. Non me li ero immaginati, non li avevo sognati. L'Harry che mi guardava disegnare a Central Park non poteva essere lo stesso che camminava da solo per quella strada. L'Harry che mi dedicava poesie d'amore e di passione, non poteva essere lo stesso che doveva farsi picchiare per sentire qualcosa. Non potevo sopportarlo, significava aver fallito.  
Entrammo e fummo accolti dal rumore assurdo della folla urlante. Lo stanzone, immenso, era suddiviso in due: nelle parti alte, contornate dal plexiglas, alcuni spettatori più calmi e sicuramente più ricchi, osservavano la pedana centrale, mentre in basso altri incitavano il combattimento a senso unico gridando dei numeri.  
In quel momento il numero era il venti.  
Zayn si stoppò ed io vidi una di quelle scene che non avrei dimenticato facilmente, che avrebbe popolato le mie paure ed i miei incubi.  
Harry, una maschera di impassibilità al centro della pedana, gli occhi scuri, il sangue a colargli dal naso e a riempirgli le labbra. Ancora in piedi, aspettava un altro di quei pugni, un'altra sentenza di colpevolezza, a scontare i suoi peccati, tutto quello che credeva fosse colpa sua. E vederlo lì, più solo che mai, in silenzio, chiudere gli occhi, mi fece venire voglia di urlare, di graffiarmi il viso e di sanguinare con lui, per lui. Il dolore di quella scena, in mezzo a tutti coloro che ne erano compiaciuti, aumentò e mi fece scattare. Corsi nella sua direzione, scansando la gente, persone inutili, malate, disturbate. Non c'era niente di bello in tutto ciò, niente.  
Venni sballottato, ma l'unica cosa che dovevo fare e tirarlo giù, prenderlo ed abbracciarlo, stringerlo, dire a tutti che lui era mio e dirlo anche ad Harry stesso, finché non fosse guarito, finché il mio amore non gli avesse penetrato la pelle entrando in profondità, rischiarando tutto.  
Venni bloccato dal di dietro. Le spalle strette in una morsa che non prevedeva scampo. Era Zayn.  
-Non ti faranno mai passare. Devi aspettare. Arriverà fino al ventiduesimo colpo, poi si fermerà.-  
Tutti gridarono ventuno ed io mi bloccai scosso dalla potenza di quel pugno, dalla mascella piegata, dal viso inclinato nella nostra direzione, dai suoi occhi che per un secondo incontrarono i miei.  
Ventidue.  
Harry cadde al suolo sconfitto, acquietandosi in mezzo al rumore di chi aveva perso e di chi aveva vinto. In quella bolgia disumana di chi amava guardare il dolore altrui, urlai lottando contro Zayn e riuscendo a divincolarmi di prepotenza. Mi feci largo tra la folla senza volto, scansai quegli uomini da poco che mi sentii di odiare senza conoscerli, fino ad arrivare da Harry. Salii sulla pedana affannato e mi buttai accanto a lui, afferrando la sua testa tra le mani, ignaro di tutti gli sguardi indagatori che avevo attirato, uno più di tutti gli altri. Gli sorressi il volto volendo disperatamente stringerlo nel mio grembo. Era stranamente troppo immobile, surreale quello che avevo visto, l'Harry distruttivo, perso.  
-Sono qui, va tutto bene ora, ok?-  
La mia voce risuonò meno sicura di quello che pensassi. Harry aprì gli occhi e mi sembrò di vederli di nuovo dopo una vita, accesi solo per me.  
-Sei venuto.-  
Si tinsero di verde speranza, una fossetta apparve in mezzo al dolore, affiorò dal sangue, come un fiore capace di sbocciare in mezzo al deserto.  
Gli sorrisi giusto per pochi secondi prima che arrivasse Zayn. Lo aiutammo ad alzarsi. La situazione sembrava meno grave di quello che pensassi. Solo il viso era pesto, macchiato di sangue, ma nemmeno esageratamente. Harry sapeva incassare bene, di quello ne avevo appena avuto la prova.  
-Siete venuti tutti e due a salvarmi?-  
Zayn, rude, rispose come se lo avesse già fatto milioni di altre volte.  
-Sei un coglione, Harry. E adesso stai zitto.-  
A piccoli passi, schivando la gente chiassosa ed ingombrante, arrivammo in una sorta di spogliatoio. Appoggiammo Harry disteso sulla panca e il moro si diresse nel bagno uscendo con un asciugamano bagnato per tamponare il sangue gocciolante, troppo rosso per non bruciare anche la mia di anima.  
-Oh, non potete salvarmi, è tardi per me.-  
Zayn afferrò la testa del riccio senza troppa gentilezza e, dopo averlo pulito dal sangue del naso e della bocca, gli osservò gli occhi. Per un secondo mi sentii fuori luogo, ancora come quella volta nel letto vicino ad entrambi.  
-Di cosa ti sei fatto Harry?-  
Ci guardammo in giro, ma non trovammo droghe. Poi mi accorsi che dalla tasca dei suoi pantaloni sbucava fuori una bustina in plastica. La presi, facendo notare anche a Zayn in contenuto. Pasticche rosa, probabilmente anfetamine.  
-Cazzo, Harry, cazzo.-  
Le chiusi nel mio pugno e le misi in tasca. Da questo punto di vista, era anche peggio di quello che mi ero immaginato.  
Harry si sollevò sulla panca con il mio aiuto. Con tutte le botte che aveva preso, fossi stato al suo posto sarei morto sul colpo.  
In piedi di fronte a lui, gli presi la mano e la strinsi forte perché era quello di cui aveva bisogno. Quello che potevo dargli era solo amore. C'era da chiedersi se la forza dell'amore potesse vincere tutte le battaglie, ma in quel momento non lo feci. Dopo troppo tempo i suoi occhi verdi si scontrarono nei miei azzurri, di nuovo come la prima volta. Lo vidi a nudo, seppur vestito. Vidi tutti i suoi difetti, le sue debolezze, il suo dolore. Questa volta non me ne potevo fare carico, non avrei sopportato di più, ma lo avrei stretto, come se non ci fosse altro da fare, come se non avessimo scampo.  
-Mi sei mancato così tanto.-  
Gli accarezzai il volto mentre lui socchiuse gli occhi stanchi. Lo attirai verso di me e lo strinsi al mio grembo, le sue mani intrecciate dietro la mia schiena nell'abbraccio che ci era mancato come l'aria. Affondai le mani nei suoi capelli e tentai di calmarlo, come se un corpo scosso dalla rabbia e dalla distruzione come il suo potesse essere calmato. Respirai il suo odore, toccai i suoi lineamenti e mi discostai, avvicinandomi a lui, piegandomi in avanti per baciarlo. Un tocco leggero per non fargli male quando avrei voluto affondare nella sua bocca e fargli capire che sarei sempre stato suo. Nessuna passione, solo dolcezza e amore, sconfinato diabetico bisogno di affetto. Mi ricordò molto il nostro primo bacio dopo averlo medicato. Erano passati quattro mesi che sembravano anni, l'emozione però non era diminuita, delle due, aumentata.  
-Andiamo via da questo posto, ti va?-  
-Ecco, se avete finito, potremmo andare. Non hai una bella cera. A parte il setto deviato, potresti avere un trauma cranico e hai bisogno di punti nel labbro.-  
Zayn aveva sentenziato e non mi permisi di contraddirlo.  
-Lo portiamo all'ospedale?-  
Guardò nella mia direzione afferrando, come poco prima, un braccio di Harry e poi sbuffò.  
-Alle volte mi chiedo se voi delle confraternite fate finta di essere così stupidi o lo siete davvero. Harry ha i documenti falsi e all'ospedale farebbero domande vedendolo così. Ha bisogno di Ben, ancora una volta.-  
Uscimmo dalla porta d'emergenza con non molta facilità, mentre Harry mugugnava dal dolore senza volersene far accorgere. Se aveva bisogno di Ben significava che Zayn lo avrebbe dovuto affrontare di nuovo dopo tutto il casino successo con Liam, cosa che non era molto positiva per lui, né per Harry che già si sentiva in colpa per un milione di altre cose.  
Arrivammo all'auto attraversando ancora quel vicolo squallido dall'aria pesante mentre forti rumori di voci provenivano dalla porta d'ingresso principale subito dietro l'angolo. Liam scese e aprì la portiera. Harry si sedette.  
-Ho dimenticato la giacca. Ci sono le chiavi di casa dentro.-  
Zayn si offrì per andarla a recuperare, ma pensai che forse volesse raccontare a Liam cosa era appena successo, così lo stoppai dicendo che sarei andato io. Prima mi assicurai che Harry stesse bene, un'occhiata fugace di nuovo nella sua direzione e una mano sfiorata. La sua pelle riusciva ad essere liscia ed invitante anche in quella situazione.  
-Torno subito.-  
Dovetti rientrare dalla porta principale perché quella d'emergenza si era richiusa alle nostre spalle.  
Harry aveva bisogno di cure, ma ero sicuro che avesse molto più bisogno di me. Avrei voluto stringerlo, accarezzarlo, baciarlo e dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Volevo amarlo come prima non sapendo che qualcosa me lo avrebbe impedito.  
Non appena entrai nello stanzino a recuperare il giaccone, fui bloccato dall'irruzione della polizia. Due agenti in divisa da sommossa mi intimarono di alzare le braccia, spingendomi contro al muro per perquisirmi.  
La paura mi ammutolì. Non dovevo essere in quel posto, non dovevo essere arrestato, ma quando mi trovarono addosso le pasticche di Harry, la realtà di quel momento mi piombò addosso tutta in una volta. Potevo dire che non erano mie? Potevo negare quando sapevo che sarebbe andata nei casini la persona che amavo?  
-Sei in arresto per possesso illecito di stupefacenti.-  
Con quella voce da robot, metallica e oscura, mi schiaccio con il suo corpo ancora di più contro al muro. La giacca caduta venne raccolta dal suo collega mentre i miei polsi venivano circondati da manette fredde e troppo strette da sopportare. Una delle mie più grandi paure stava prendendo forma.  
Il posto, che prima mi era apparso caotico ed inzuppato di cattiveria, si era trasformato in un incubo con in scena la polizia. Niente di tutto quello aveva senso.  
Uscii spintonato dall'agente e per un momento pensai che fosse quello che mi ero meritato, la punizione per essermi addentrato in un mondo che non mi apparteneva, che non era il mio, fatto di droghe, imbrogli e scontri, un mondo nel quale Harry viveva ed aveva vissuto e del quale io non potevo fare parte.  
La mia testa venne abbassata ed entrai nella camionetta, vergognandomi di me stesso, giusto in tempo per vedere scorrere nella strada asfaltata l'auto nera di mio padre con quella targa personalizzata così evidente da farmi mancare il respiro.  
Significava solo una cosa: anche lui era all'Up or Down e quasi sicuramente mi aveva visto salvare Harry.  
Il viaggio verso la centrale del 50esimo distretto mi sembrò uno di quei sogni surreali dove, senza via d'uscita, ogni cosa mi si stava ritorcendo contro.  
In tutto quello, con vergogna e rabbia per essermi cacciato in un guaio che non mi apparteneva, riuscii solo a pensare a quanto amare Harry fosse bello e distruttivo.  
L'amore brucia.  
L'amore corrode.  
L'amore sanguina.


	33. Spectrum.

Zayn  
Per fortuna Harry collassò in macchina prima di notare che Louis non era più tornato. Le sirene della polizia indicavano che era ora di andarsene ed anche velocemente. Imprecai, per poi ordinare a Liam di muoversi. Sapevo che Louis era suo amico, ma sapevo anche che non ci potevano beccare lì e che solo due tra noi quattro possedevano genitori abbastanza importanti da permettere di passarla liscia. Speravo che il padre di Louis fosse comprensivo perché, alla fine, lui era venuto fin lì solo per salvare Harry, una causa comune, l'affetto per la stessa persona che ci legava, una persona che di cazzate ne faceva spesso ed anche parecchie.  
Mentre scorrevamo per le strade in silenzio, con l'adrenalina e la preoccupazione a mille, presi il telefono, costretto a chiamare quell'unica persona che poteva curare Harry senza bisogno di un ospedale. Riportare Ben nella mia vita dopo l'ultima volta, dopo il pugno, dopo il coraggio di picchiarlo per quello che aveva cercato di fare a Liam, non fu facile. Non tanto per me, io ci ero abituato alle sue cazzate, lo ero andato a cercare e sapevo di aver aperto una porta che avrebbe dovuto rimanere chiusa, sapevo come era fatto e chi era in realtà. Il mostro che popolava i miei incubi, che una volta era stato una sorta di principe azzurro.  
-Sapevo che avresti richiamato.-  
-Ho bisogno del Ben medico adesso. Harry è ridotto un po' male.-  
-Niente ospedale come al solito?-  
-No. Passa a casa mia, la strada la conosci.-  
-Vengo, ma mi devi un favore.-  
-Tutto quello che vuoi.-  
Il rumore della linea interrotta mi scosse per un momento. Stavo per rivederlo davvero e fingere che non mi importasse, perfino con me stesso, stava diventando la farsa più assurda che avessi mai intrapreso nella mia vita da fenomeno da baraccone.  
Liam parcheggiò davanti a casa, senza nessuno dei suoi commenti fuori luogo, senza obiettare per l'immediato arrivo dell'uomo che voleva farselo in bagno, che l'aveva drogato.  
-Se avessi avuto scelta, non lo avrei chiamato.-  
-Lo so.-  
Sollevammo Harry prendendolo per le spalle. Sparlava. Anche nell'incoscienza chiedeva di Louis. Pensai che i due fossero collegati da un sottile filo, che la loro connessione fosse totale. Non gli dissi della polizia, non ne avevo nemmeno il coraggio.  
Entrati in casa, portammo Harry nel mio letto. Con cura gli tolsi i vestiti insanguinati, lasciandolo con solo i pantaloni. Il sangue nel naso si era incrostato ed avrebbe avuto bisogno di punti di sutura al labbro interno. Quello sì che continuava a sanguinare. Liam alzò il riscaldamento, prese una bacinella con dell'acqua e un asciugamano e me li portò. Apprezzai il suo gesto, ma non potevo togliere gli occhi dal viso deturpato di Harry.  
Era davvero incasinato. Di cose stupide e senza senso ne aveva fatte in quel poco di vita che avevamo condiviso, ma questa rientrava nella classifica più alta. Per terminare poi in bellezza, appena ripreso, si sarebbe sentito in colpa per Louis. Gli ripulii ancora una volta il viso: l'acqua fresca sembrava farlo stare meglio. Mi accorsi del suono del campanello e di una porta aperta, ma ero troppo occupato nell'accarezzare i suoi capelli scompigliati e sudati, ad ammirare, dopo troppo tempo, il suo viso imbronciato pronto a ricordarmi che io ero stato lasciato da parte, ai margini della strada, come spazzatura. Eppure le vecchie abitudini erano dure a morire, i ricordi, l'amore, l'affetto. Tutte sensazioni pronte a sconvolgermi ancora, a rendere la separazione più difficile se possibile, a farmi capire che una parte di me avrebbe sempre messo Harry al primo posto, sebbene non occupassi più il gradino più alto del podio nel suo cuore.  
-Oh. Mi sembra di rivedere una scena di quattro o cinque anni fa. Le cose non sono poi così diverse, no?-  
Entrò nella stanza con la sua faccia arrogante, quel ghigno nel viso di chi sa di essere necessario, di poter chiedere e dire qualsiasi cosa. Mi fece spostare toccandomi una spalla, mentre apriva la sua valigetta ed iniziava con le sue domande di routine e curiosità.  
-Cosa è successo?-  
Cominciò ad osservare le ferite, il corpo picchiato, lo zigomo che stava diventando già nero.  
-Era all'Up or Down. Ha preso ventidue pugni.-  
-Oh, uno in più dell'altra volta. Hai battuto il record, vero Harry?-  
Gli tastò il naso, rimuovendo la crosta di sangue con cura ed asciugando quello fresco, che riprese poi a colare dopo aver toccato l'osso.  
-Di cosa è fatto, Zayn?-  
-Penso anfetamine.-  
Poi ricollegai. Se avevano trovato Louis con quella merda addosso, se la polizia lo aveva fermato per quello, beh, c'era da preoccuparsi perché non si trattava di una semplice retata in un luogo di scommesse illegali, ma di possesso di droga.  
Estrasse una siringa dalla borsa, la riempì con un liquido giallastro e gli fece un'iniezione nella vena del braccio destro.  
-Che cos'è?-  
-Un antidolorifico di quelli potenti. Lo terrà buono per un po'.-  
-Non è niente di grave, vero Ben?-  
-Ha il naso fratturato, ma non è rotto. Il taglio si può ricucire. Lo stordimento è dovuto alle anfetamine e al contrasto con l'adrenalina che aveva in corpo prima di crollare. È stanco, ma non ha niente di grave. Se nei prossimi giorni sente dolori alla testa ed è in stato confusionale, bisogna che lo porti all'ospedale perché potrebbe avere un trauma cranico, ma quello non è il mio campo.-  
Tirai un sospiro di sollievo. Ben era un bastardo, ma il suo lavoro sapeva farlo. Mi ricordò per quale ragione pensavo di essermi innamorato di lui, perché era bello ed attraente, perché era bravo in quello che faceva, perché con le parole sapeva mandarti in confusione e convincerti di essere la cosa migliore al mondo.  
-Grazie, davvero.-  
-Oh, caro il mio barista sexy, non te la caverai con così poco. Prima cosa, ho bisogno di un whisky, poi dopo averlo ricucito, parleremo del favore che mi devi. Perché non me lo vai a prendere, Liam, e ti rendi utile?-  
Rividi il vecchio Liam, quello dal forte prurito alle mani. Gli si parò contro, prepotente, spingendolo di proposito, mentre Ben sogghignava.  
-Perché non la smetti con tutti i tuoi giochetti del cazzo, aiuti Harry e ti levi dai coglioni?-  
-Oh, abbiamo un piccolo etero redento e geloso qui.-  
Mi avvicinai a loro, presi Liam dalle spalle e lo allontanai da Ben. L'ultima cosa della quale avevo bisogno erano litigi e pugni volanti in casa mia con Harry ridotto così. Entrai nel suo campo visivo, incontrai i suoi occhi e lo supplicai di stare calmo. Era agitato, era nervoso e non sembrò concentrarsi su di me.  
-Ehi, lascialo stare, ok?-  
Gli passai una mano su un braccio. Non aveva fatto domande per tutta la sera, nonostante percepissi il suo disagio nello stare nella stessa stanza con Ben. Non mi rispose. Allora aggiunsi altro.  
-Se vuoi andare, puoi farlo, non ti obbligo.-  
Mi girai non appena sentii Harry lamentarsi. Ben gli stava mettendo i punti nella parte interna del labbro inferiore e lui, seppure sedato, sentiva dolore. Non mi curai più di Liam e mi avvicinai a lui stringendogli una mano. Sapevo che la sentiva, come sapevo anche che non era la mia mano che avrebbe voluto lì a stringerlo. Si dovette accontentare.  
Poco dopo, sempre intento nel suo lavoro, Ben iniziò il suo monologo, insinuando il dubbio, facendo nascere le domande, rievocando i ricordi.  
-Il modo in cui lo salvi sempre, lo tocchi, lo guardi... Mi fa ricordare che a me non mi hai mai guardato così, con amore.-  
Alzai lo sguardo ed incollai gli occhi ai suoi. Non ricambiò. La precisione era il suo marchio di fabbrica e con quell'ago e quel filo stava suturando in maniera ottimale, in modo che la cicatrice fosse minuscola, proprio come quella che aveva sotto l'attaccatura dei capelli.  
-Forse è perché non ti ho mai amato. Tra di noi non c'era quel tipo di cosa.-  
-Esatto. Noi ne sapevamo farne bene solo una: scopare. Non avevo bisogno di quello sguardo su di me mentre mi chiedevi di più ed ancora. Lo sguardo che avevi era abbastanza.-  
Mentre mi rompeva dentro, mentre mi usava come un foglio bianco da accartocciare, mentre mi metteva in mostra con i suoi amici, mi riprendeva, mi condivideva. Non era il male fisico l'unico ricordo che mi aveva lasciato.  
-Quello sguardo era l'unico che ti meritavi.-  
-E a te, Liam? Lo sai benissimo che non ti guarda come guarda Harry ed ho qualche dubbio sul fatto che ti guardi come se ti volesse scopare.-  
Io osservavo Liam in una maniera diversa, ma dirlo ad alta voce non avrebbe aiutato, non avrebbero capito. Avevo iniziato a guardare Liam con fiducia, avevo iniziato qualcosa di nuovo, di differente. Non era solo attrazione fisica, non era odio, non era amore, ma era ugualmente forte, perché stava crescendo lentamente, qualcosa di coltivato giorno per giorno.  
Mi voltai verso di lui, ma il danno era già fatto. Nei suoi occhi marroni qualcosa era scattato, come se desse ragione a Ben, gli avesse permesso di manipolarlo, di trascinarlo nel suo inganno. Non disse niente.  
Ben finì di ricucire Harry, lo disinfettò con cura e radunò i suoi attrezzi. Sentii nuovamente i suoi occhi addosso, come se quelli di Liam non bastassero.  
-Zayn, avevi detto che avresti fatto qualsiasi cosa se fossi venuto. Beh, mi devi ancora un bacio, dopo quello che mi hai rifiutato tempo fa.-  
Non me lo stava chiedendo veramente, era solo un'altra delle sue trovate per dare fastidio a Liam ed infilarsi, ancora una volta, nella mia testa. Eppure la certezza nella sua affermazione, la convinzione del suo tono di voce ed ancora quegli occhi, mi fecero pensare che quello che chiedeva fosse una finzione.  
Liam uscì dalla stanza.  
Per una volta non scelsi Harry e nemmeno Ben, scelsi di seguire la speranza, il cambiamento. Liam simboleggiava tutto quello e nemmeno se lo immaginava.  
Lo trovai in sala ad accendersi una sigaretta. Le braccia nervose non trovavano riposo, sempre in movimento. Il viso lasciava trasparire un disagio.  
-Ben lo fa di proposito, per farti incazzare.-  
-Ben vuole che lo baci e la cosa che mi fa più incazzare è che tu lo farai perché per Harry faresti tutto. E lui continua ad entrarti nella testa, che quando ti parla non sembri nemmeno più tu. Cazzo. Dai, vai di là, dagli quello che chiede e finiamola.-  
La cosa comica era che aveva ragione. Quel ragazzo che conoscevo da così relativamente poco, quello che mi aveva deriso ed osservato dal di fuori per così tanto tempo, aveva capito più cose di me che chiunque altro in quella casa. Ripercorsi il corridoio e trovai Ben fuori dalla porta della mia stanza. Mi fermai davanti a lui che torreggiava di fronte a me. Cercai le parole giuste da dire, ma non c'erano, non le avevano ancora scritte o inventate. Le coniai io, scavando quella buca e facendo riemergere ogni cosa.  
-Ti prego Ben, lasciami in pace. Ho bisogno che tu esca dalla mia vita, ne ho bisogno. Devi smetterla con tutte queste cazzate, devi lasciarmi andare.-  
Mi annullai, come sempre di fronte a lui. Diventai nuovamente il ragazzino di sedici anni, inesperto e volubile, pronto a fare qualsiasi cosa lui chiedesse. Mi maledii per essere così debole, perché lui aveva quell'ascendente su di me, quel potere. Mi annientava con un solo sguardo, non importa quanto volessi resistere.  
Avanzò mentre io arretrai sbattendo contro il muro del corridoio vicino alla porta d'ingresso.  
-Tu sei come me adesso, eppure basta così poco che farti vacillare.-  
Ad un passo dal mio viso. E poi ancora.  
-Voglio solo un bacio, voglio che tu senta di nuovo quello che c'era tra di noi. Non dovrai più pensare a niente, né ad Harry, né a Liam, né a spacciare, neppure a lavorare. Mi occuperò io di te, come sempre. Niente problemi, solo io e te...-  
L'offerta era allettante, ma era come arrendersi a lui, sottomettersi, perdere. Dimenticare ogni cosa, dimenticarmi di me stesso, di tutti i progressi, della mia forza, di quello che ero diventato. Forse ero più simile a lui di quanto pensassi. Forse la mia vita aveva preso quella piega per colpa mia. O sua. La via d'uscita era lì, pronta ad essere usata. Come una strada in discesa, più facile, Ben mi stava offrendo una scappatoia che non ero sicuro di voler prendere. E mentre le sue labbra si avvicinavano, mentre il suo odore, quello che mi aveva inebriato fin dalla prima volta, tornò fuori, la consapevolezza che Ben mi aveva rovinato la vita si fece chiara.  
-Ti prego, fermati, non lo fare.-  
Lui non era tipo da ascoltare le mie preghiere, non era il tipo di persona che si sarebbe fermata quando era così vicino a quello che voleva.  
Io lo avrei fatto, forse era quello che mi differenziava da lui. Il rispetto per tutti.  
Non ebbe il tempo di baciarmi. Liam, che decisamente aveva sentito tutto, lo prese per il bavero della camicia ed iniziò a sbatterlo contro il muro con una violenza liberatoria esagerata.  
-Vedi di andartene e spera che non ti incontri mai da solo, perché potrei seriamente ucciderti e lasciarti in un vicolo.-  
Lo spinse ancora una volta prima di aprire la porta e sbatterlo fuori, con tanto di valigetta al seguito. Era incazzato, il corpo tremante ne era la prova. Gli appoggiai una mano sulla spalla, lui mi scansò.  
-Non mi toccare.-  
Tornò nell'altra stanza. Quello che aveva fatto era stato coraggioso. Era riuscito ad aiutarmi leggendo tra le righe, analizzando il tono della mia voce. Chiusi la porta della mia camera, dove Harry stava dormendo immobile.  
Vidi Liam osservare fuori dalla finestra la luce del mattino illuminare i palazzi di fronte. Sentì i miei passi dietro di lui e mi attaccò verbalmente, dandomi le spalle, mantenendo un certo distacco. Se c'era una cosa che avevo imparato su di lui, era che di certo non le mandava a dire.  
-Posso sopportare il fatto che non mi guardi come guardi Harry, davvero, ma non posso sopportare il fatto che ti faccia ancora abbindolare da uno come Ben. E soprattutto non sopporto che lui ti guardi come se ti volesse scopare.-  
-Guardo Harry con affetto perché gli voglio bene e lo so benissimo che Ben è quello che è, ma alle volte non riesco a buttarlo fuori a calci dalla mia vita. Scusami.-  
Si voltò e la furia del suo sguardo mi aggredì. Un Liam così geloso non me lo sarei mai immaginato.  
-Scusami un cazzo! Perché se mi volessi anche solo la metà di quanto volevi loro due, non staremmo qui a parlare, ma a rotolarci in un letto.-  
Forse quello non era il momento, forse dopo quella serata avevamo tutti bisogno di riposare, aspettando notizie di Louis, forse controllare Harry sarebbe stata la scelta migliore, ma in quel preciso istante Liam diventò il centro dei miei pensieri. Aveva ragione su ogni fronte, tranne che per una cosa.  
-Sei un coglione se pensi che io non ti voglia, perché ti desidero da impazzire.-  
Affondare le mie mani nel suo viso, costringerlo a guardarmi prima di baciarlo, a far tramutare la sua rabbia in passione, fu gratificante quasi quanto sentire che opponeva resistenza.  
-Sei uno stronzo, Zayn, un fottutissimo bastardo.-  
E mi morse il labbro inferiore con forza, tirandolo verso di lui, accogliendo la mia lingua nella sua bocca, muovendo le sue mani sul mio petto mentre io gli tiravo i capelli mordicchiando il suo mento e sfregando la mia guancia liscia contro la sua irsuta. Le mie mani affondarono nel suo sedere spingendo i bacini a collidere. Con la sua testa ancora rivolta verso l'alto e gli occhi chiusi ad assaporare il piacere di due corpi che, cercandosi per poi trovarsi, creavano scintille, gli sussurrai all'orecchio.  
-Non sai cosa vorrei farti in questo momento, non lo immagini nemmeno.-  
Ed eccolo, di nuovo, lo Zayn che obbediva solo ai suoi istinti, quello dai pensieri sporchi, talmente sporchi da eccitarlo ancor prima di metterli in atto. Con Liam era facile farli, sebbene non volessi fargli male e non fossimo pronti per il sesso. Riusciva a smuovere in me lussuria, odio e attrazione in un mix letale, non permettendomi di pensare ad altro se non a lui. Riprese a baciarmi, le salive scomposte, le labbra a collidere, i denti a sfregare.  
-Cosa? Se fossimo soli, cosa mi faresti?-  
Soffiò le parole come un gatto, provocando, sfidandomi a dare voce alle mie fantasie più nascoste. Lo schiacciai ancora di più contro il muro, le mani imprigionate sul vetro della finestra e gli occhi prepotentemente dentro i suoi. Potevano iridi marroni apparirmi rosse? Rosso fuoco, rosso alba. Liam era la droga più potente che avessi mai provato, tanto da abbattere le censure, far uscire l'animale che era in me.  
-Leccherei ogni parte del tuo corpo e giocherei con i tuoi capezzoli. Ti farei venire nella mia bocca per poi dedicarmi al tuo culo. E ti bacerei finché il dolore non diverrebbe piacere, spingerei piano, perché non vorrei farti male, ma anche forte, perché non saprei resistere alle urla del mio nome nella tua bocca.-  
E gli sarei stato eternamente grato per avermi concesso di essere il primo ad entrargli dentro, ma questo non lo dissi, lo conservai per il futuro.  
La sua erezione iniziò a premere violenta contro la mia. Liam sarebbe stato così bravo a letto, così fenomenale ed insaziabile che mi avrebbe fatto morire davvero. Io lo potevo solo immaginare mentre lui non ci credeva totalmente, non pensava minimamente di essere così sexy da fare invidia a chiunque. Immaginarlo sotto di me, completamente nelle mie mani, si rivelò facilissimo. Era così appetitoso da rendere dura l'attesa. Sì, la parola esatta era proprio duro.  
-Facciamolo adesso, fammi tutto quello che hai detto, ora, immediatamente.-  
Lo disse con quella voce da ragazzino, quasi come una supplica, la stessa che mi fece chiedendomi di baciarlo la prima volta. La tentazione di Eva sotto spoglie maschili. Avrei ceduto volentieri, ma non era quello il momento giusto.  
Sorrisi e lui di rimando. Tutto ciò aveva preso una piega inaspettata.  
-Lo faremo, ti prometto che lo faremo.-  
Poi il telefono squillò, un trillo fastidioso a riportarci sulla terra ferma dopo un viaggio nel pieno centro del deserto: arido, secco e tremendamente caldo.

Louis  
Qualche ora prima  
Ero arrivato in centrale alle 3:22 di notte. Lo ricordavo chiaramente perché l'orologio al neon della pattuglia lampeggiava scandendo pericolosamente la mia fine. Le manette stringevano attorno ai miei polsi come fili d'acciaio. Facevano male, ma quello che mi ferì profondamente nell'orgoglio fu essere trattato come un criminale, proprio io, che la più grave infrazione che avessi mai fatto era stata parcheggiare in doppia fila. Mi presero le impronte e, dopo avermi fatto le foto segnaletiche, mi rinchiusero in una di quelle celle di media grandezza dove depositavano tutti gli arrestati prima di portarli in altri luoghi. Io dove sarei finito? Mi sarebbe toccato un processo? Quanti erano gli anni per possesso di stupefacenti nello stato di New York? Come al solito il mio cervello stava macinando troppo, troppi pensieri, troppo tutto. Mi ero incastrato con le mie mani, ero stato io lo sciocco. Ma un'altra domanda mi assillava. Perché l'auto di mio padre era lì? Che mi avesse visto? Era anche lui a scommettere in quel posto maledetto?  
Aveva scoperto la verità. Mi sarebbe venuto a salvare comunque?  
Mi strinsi nella giacca e respirai. L'odore di quel posto era nauseabondo. Pensai immediatamente a quando Harry aveva detto che ero troppo bello per finire in prigione. La cosa comica era che mi ci trovavo per colpa sua.  
Chissà come stava, se Zayn aveva chiamato Ben, se sanguinava ancora, se aveva chiesto di me. Si sarebbe sentito in colpa, per come lo conoscevo, si sarebbe accusato di tutto. Harry era fatto così. Vederlo e stringerlo dopo tutto quel tempo però, mi fece sorridere tra me e me, come se fosse una consolazione, amara, ma pur sempre qualcosa alla quale aggrapparmi. Aveva detto di non poter essere salvato, si era fatto picchiare così tanto in modo da non sentire dolore, ma aveva avuto bisogno di me. Gli mancavo.  
Mi mancava anche lui, ma la mia parte razionale mi riportò alla realtà. Ero in prigione grazie a lui, avevo saltato le lezioni, studiato poco grazie a lui. Tutta la mia professionalità e la mia mania di perfezionismo erano andate a farsi benedire. Lui non era cambiato però, solo io lo avevo fatto. Perché seguirlo al centro del suo inferno era uno sforzo da poco, lo pensavo, ma non era affatto vero. La mia vita era cambiata, aver scelto lui sopra ogni cosa era stato forse un errore dovuto all'amore. Lo amavo così tanto da perdere il controllo di me stesso, ma lui non poteva essere salvato perché non voleva che io lo salvassi. E allora, tutto era stato inutile, vano, ogni cosa, ogni sacrificio, ogni litigata, ogni bacio, tutto. A cosa era servito se poi lui non era affatto migliorato?  
Se scegliere Nick fosse stato più facile per lui, allora era con lui che doveva stare, con lui parlare, perdonarlo così come perdonare la sua famiglia. Io, in fondo, cosa ero per Harry se non un passatempo? Dalla sua bocca non erano mai uscite le parole “ti amo”. Ero riuscito solo a farlo ingelosire, a rendere le cose difficili, a farlo scegliere tra me e Zayn, ed ancora, tra me e Nick. Lo avevo allontanato dall'unico appiglio che aveva, lo avevo sradicato dalle sue abitudini, convinzioni.  
Ed ero lì adesso, il corpo e la mente al fresco ed un padre da affrontare.  
La cella venne aperta. Erano le sei e tre minuti di mattina. Un poliziotto mi scortò in una stanza vuota. Mi fece sedere. Avrei voluto qualcuno lì con me, forse un avvocato. Non sapevo cosa dire, a quali domande rispondere, quale versione della verità dare per non mettere nei casini gli altri, soprattutto il riccio.  
La porta si aprì. Entrò un uomo sulla cinquantina e mio padre dietro di lui.  
-Louis Tomlinson. Non è di certo un piacere rivederti in queste circostanze. Mi ricordo di quando eri un grazioso bambino con la cravatta.-  
Mio padre non si degnò nemmeno di guardarmi. Si sedette ed aspettò a parlare. Proseguì il comandante del distretto di polizia, che evidentemente mi conosceva e conosceva il mio cognome, ma io non lui.  
-Bene. Sei stato trovato questa notte in un luogo di scommesse clandestine con addosso della droga. Poche pillole di anfetamine in tasca. Erano tue?-  
Non risposi. Che diamine dovevo dire? Che non erano mie? E allora di chi erano?  
-Figliolo, io sono qui per aiutarti, ma se non mi dici cosa è successo...-  
Intervenne mio padre.  
-James, se non parla è perché sa di essere colpevole. Come ti dicevo, è incensurato. C'è qualcosa che possiamo fare riguardo alla droga?-  
Un'occhiata di intesa tra i due. Mio padre, il famoso e ricco   
Mark Tomlinson, stava cercando di corromperlo o l'aveva già fatto.  
-Allora. Pagherai la cauzione. La droga non c'era, la eliminerò dalle prove. Louis è stato portato qui perché era in un luogo illegale. Stop, fine della storia.-  
-Abbiamo un accordo allora.-  
Si strinsero la mano, sorridendo, mentre James si alzò dalla sedia per andare a preparare personalmente le scartoffie.  
-Ci lasci cinque minuti da soli?-  
Il momento del confronto era arrivato. Mio padre si sedette di fronte a me, gli occhi sbarrati. Il mio cuore non avrebbe potuto andare più veloce.  
-Ti dico cosa dirai: eri all'Up or Down a vedere un incontro, a scommettere denaro, sapevi che era illegale, ma non ti sembrava così grave. Non hai opposto resistenza quando ti hanno arrestato. Tuo padre ha pagato la cauzione e sei dispiaciuto. Te la caverai con qualche ora di servizio civile dopo la sentenza. Stop. Se ti fanno domande di altro tipo, non rispondere. Hai capito?-  
Annuii, senza rispondere.  
-Hai capito?-  
Me lo richiese urlando.  
-Sì ho capito, ma tu lo sai meglio di me visto che eri lì.-  
-Già. Ero lì e ho visto mio figlio fare il frocio. Chi altri lo sa?-  
Mi aveva chiamato frocio e mi aveva chiesto chi altri lo sapesse. Voleva salvaguardare il nome della famiglia, tenere il segreto ancora. Ed io che pensavo di essermi liberato da questo peso.  
-Eleanor e qualche amico.-  
-Bene. Per adesso tienitelo per te. Penseremo più avanti anche a questo. Quello che ha preso i pugni chi è?-  
-Harry, il mio ragazzo.-  
Quel dialogo padre-figlio aveva tutta l'aria di essere un interrogatorio.  
-Bene. Non è al tuo livello, non puoi stare con lui, sei finito in prigione per colpa sua, lo capisci? Non mi importa se ti piacciono i ragazzi o le ragazze, ma chiunque starà con te non può essere un delinquente squilibrato come quello.-  
-Papà io...-  
-Ne riparliamo a casa.-

Camminare a testa bassa.  
Uscire dalla centrale e trovare qualche giornalista ad aspettarmi. La notizia era già libera di viaggiare, lo scandalo in agguato, un padre infuriato che sembrava solo volermi proteggere, seppur sbagliando. La notizia che fossi gay non lo aveva turbato, non aveva scolpito quel velo d'apparenza che dovevamo indossare tutti in quella famiglia. Un “no comment” sbattuto in faccia a chiunque, un braccio tirato, il mio. Come un cane di razza, ma con la coda tra le gambe, percorsi quei metri che ci separavano dall'auto in silenzio. Il calvario dei miei errori era appena iniziato. Sarei dovuto andare di fronte ad un giudice, avrei dovuto raccogliere cartacce al parco per chissà quante ore, vestito d'arancione. L'olezzo ripugnante di quelle mura umide ancora addosso, nemmeno una doccia l'avrebbe lavato e il tutto per lui.  
Harry non era alla mia altezza, non apparteneva al mio ceto sociale, non era ricco. Era incasinato, era problematico, disturbato in qualche modo, ma anche dolce, sensuale, bello, gentile. Era l'amore della mia vita, quel primo grande amore che da sempre, nei romanzi e nei film, era destinato a fallire. Chi passava il resto della sua vita con il primo grande amore? Pochissime persone, una percentuale irrisoria.  
Ed ancora la parte razionale superò quella sentimentale, come se creare un grafico mentale delle probabilità di farcela con Harry fosse d'aiuto.  
Non l'avrei mai dimenticato, il suo odore, il suo abbraccio, i suoi libri sparsi per la stanza, il suo accento, le sue sigarette, i suoi pantaloni neri, le sue fossette, i suoi capelli. Non potevo dimenticarlo, ma in qualche modo, da lì a poco, lo avrei dovuto fare.  
Mandai un messaggio al cellulare di Liam, solo perché immaginavo che fosse in pensiero, non per altro.  
-Sto andando a casa con mio padre. Sono fuori su cauzione. Era anche lui all'Up or Down e ha scoperto che sono gay. Spero che Harry stia bene, non posso venire ora.-

Poco importava che avesse ripetuto il mio nome nella notte, che avessimo brillato.  
Dei colori che avevamo usato, del verde, del blu e del rosso, non c'era più traccia. Solo nero, denso e spento, pronto a catturare ogni luce, a coprire ogni felicità.  
Farsi inghiottire dall'ombra fu facile.


	34. Soothe my soul, in the end.

Zayn  
La televisione era spenta, ma era solo quella la cosa che differenziava la mia vecchia fantasia dalla realtà. Appisolati sul divano, mi trovavo esattamente a mio agio con le gambe attorcigliate alle sue, mentre lui era sdraiato su di me, l'orecchio destro appoggiato al mio petto, le mani a stringermi. Era ciò che avevo bisogno, un po' di tranquillità insieme. Dopo il messaggio di Louis a Liam, dopo la notizia che, perlomeno, ci aveva tirato su il morale, eravamo crollati stanchi morti, uno addosso all'altro, nella più naturale delle posizioni.  
Liam era così diretto e allo stesso tempo comprensivo da riuscire a smuovere qualcosa dentro di me, una di quelle sensazioni che mi salivano dallo stomaco, che chiamarle farfalle mi sembrava troppo stupido. Era un testardo figlio di puttana, lo sapevo, ma era impossibile non affezionarsi a lui, non desiderarlo, non riderci insieme, non volerlo riempire di schiaffi a volte. Non volerlo nel mio letto, anche se in quel momento era occupato da qualcuno con il quale, un tempo sicuramente, l'avrei condiviso quel materasso, stretto assieme quelle lenzuola. Harry era la mia più grande debolezza, eppure qualcosa era cambiato, il distacco forzato tra di noi era servito a tagliare quel cordone ombelicale che non aveva ragione d'esistere. Insieme a Liam non desideravo andare da Harry, dormire al suo fianco, magari stretti come un tempo. Di quell'abbraccio, di quando avevo voluto di più, solo amarezza, solo ricordi. Non mi sarei spostato di un centimetro da lì, non avrei abbandonato la mia stabilità di nuovo, non avrei lasciato che Harry mi attirasse a sé facendomi dimenticare chi fossi, il processo di guarigione.  
Aprii gli occhi e in un gesto automatico passai le mani nei capelli, ora più lunghi, di Liam. Profumavano di shampoo, di pulito, quell'odore inconsapevole che lui emanava, come di borotalco, dolce. Qualche ora prima ero stato in procinto di cedere, di fare sesso con lui, di prenderlo lì, sul divano o in qualsiasi altro posto libero. Non l'avevo fatto. Meritava un letto la sua prima volta, meritava attenzione, cura, concentrazione, non un animale accecato dai feromoni, non una persona che non avrebbe saputo fermarsi. Quella sarebbe stata la prima volta anche per me. Non avevo mai tolto la verginità a nessuno, ragazzo o ragazza che fosse. Mi ero sempre tenuto alla larga da quel tipo di cose, un po' perché cercando solo sesso non potevo che trovare gente che lo cercava come me, un po' perché quello che avevo passato io era ancora un ricordo troppo vivo, troppo doloroso. Lui non si sarebbe tirato indietro, avevo sentito la sua voglia, il suo desiderio. Il problema che mi assillava era che, avendogli dato fiducia, se avesse capito che i ragazzi non facevano per lui, io mi sarei ritrovato nuovamente a leccarmi le ferite in un angolo. Tutta colpa di Ben. Quella persona riusciva ancora a destabilizzarmi, a trattarmi come se fossi una nullità, a pretendere che gli obbedissi, che fossi ancora suo quando non volevo esserlo, non volevo essere proprietà di nessuno.  
La sua testa si mosse verso l'alto, guardandomi dal basso di quei suoi occhioni marroni, così semplici da rivelarsi i migliori occhi che potessero guardarmi. Non ricercai più il verde di altre iridi o la particolarità di un azzurro acceso o trasparente. Il marrone era il colore che volevo trovare la mattina appena alzato ad osservarmi. Era l'essenziale.  
Gli sorrisi leggermente e la voce uscì più roca che mai. Mi schiarii la gola.  
-Ciao.-  
-Ciao.-  
Due parole tra le più dette, di cortesia, di saluto, di affetto. Un “ciao” non si negava a nessuno, eppure quell'accozzaglia di vocali con una consonante a guidarli, in quel preciso istante, tra di noi, in quella posizione, assunse un nuovo significato. Era come se gli stessi dando il buongiorno e allo stesso tempo fossi soddisfatto di averlo tra le braccia, come se lui fosse un animaletto da stringere, come se tutto l'astio tra di noi non fosse mai esistito. Una parola, mille significati. Ci sarebbero stati moltissimi altri “ciao”.  
-Da quanto tempo mi osservi?-  
-Un po'. Quando non parli sei quasi accettabile.-  
Gli sorrisi ancora, sorpreso di leggere nel suo viso divertimento ed imbarazzo. Adoravo il Liam imbarazzato e quella vicinanza lo rendeva più nervoso che un bacio infuocato. Strana la sua mente, contorta, tutta da scoprire.  
-Tu, invece, quando non parli è preoccupante. Pensi troppo.-  
Aveva ragione, me lo aveva già detto. Troppi pensieri, troppe cose da ricordare, troppe da reinventare, da vivere da capo, da riscoprire.  
-Se pensassi a te? A quello che è successo qualche ora fa, con Ben?-  
Si sollevò per guardarmi meglio. Si appoggiò al divano facendo perno con un braccio e rompendo l'idillio di quella posizione così perfetta. Inarcò un sopracciglio in maniera così interrogativa da farmi sorridere. Cosa credeva, che lo avrei sgridato per averlo spinto fuori da casa mia? Aveva fatto bene. Parlai ancora.  
-Sono solo sorpreso del fatto che fossi così geloso e che tu mi abbia difeso, sbattendolo fuori.-  
Abbassò il sopracciglio, lo sguardo acceso dentro al mio, si inumidì le labbra e posò un dolce bacio sulle mie. La sua bocca, così carnosa e umida, si adattò alla mia senza altre pretese, per staccarsi subito dopo.  
-Solo io posso maltrattarti.-  
-Poi però le prendi e di santa ragione anche!-  
-Mi piace essere picchiato, se a farlo sono le tue mani.-  
Mi schiacciò l'occhiolino divertito.  
-Pervertito!-  
E ridemmo insieme, l'uno sulle spalle dell'altro, vivendo di spensieratezza il nostro gioco che, già prima di arrivare al livello successivo, era diventato dipendenza.  
Fummo interrotti dall'ingresso in sala di Harry. Non aveva una bella cera, non poteva averla. Lo zigomo segnato da un ematoma, il naso gonfio, il labbro ricucito, i capelli scomposti e il passo pesante di chi ha la testa che scoppia. Mi tolsi letteralmente di dosso Liam e mi alzai in piedi, seguendolo in cucina, dove si sedette cercando di riordinare le idee. Dovevo dirglielo e non c'era un modo che avrebbe fatto meno male.  
-Come ti senti?-  
-Beh, non tanto peggio quanto sembra. Hai un'aspirina da darmi?-  
Mi alzai di nuovo, badando a non fare troppo rumore. Presi la medicina dallo scaffale del bagno e tornai, dandogliela con un bicchiere d'acqua.  
-Devo parlarti, Harry. Ti ricordi qualcosa di stanotte?-  
La prese. Il rumore della gola che si apriva inghiottendo l'acqua rimbombò assieme al ticchettio dell'orologio della cucina. Troppo silenzio, un cattivo presentimento.  
-No. Mi ricordo solo di te e di Louis che mi siete venuti a prendere. Ho battuto il record e niente. Ero anche fatto... Poi basta.-  
Tanto valeva strappare il cerotto e anche velocemente.  
-Haz, avevi delle pasticche di anfetamine, c'è stata una retata e Louis era tornato dentro a prendere la tua giacca. Gliele hanno trovato addosso e lo hanno arrestato. Noi ti abbiamo portato qui perché eri svenuto e avevi bisogno di cure. Ho chiamato Ben che ti ha rimesso in sesto.-  
Il suo viso si pietrificò per poi assumere quell'espressione tipica di senso di colpa che altre volte avevo visto in lui.  
-Dov'è adesso? Devo dire che sono mie... Che le anfetamine sono mie.-  
Faceva male vederlo così, troppo male. Forse mi lesse nel pensiero, forse era più lucido di me, ma quando Liam intervenne a spiegare ad Harry quello che era successo, mi sentii sollevato. Era stato come dare una notizia di morte alla famiglia della vittima. Straziante. Il peggio doveva ancora venire.  
-Louis è a casa sua adesso. Il padre lo ha tirato fuori e ha corrotto qualcuno affinché non si facesse parola della droga. Il Signor Tomlinson era all'Up or Down anche lui e vi ha visti. Ha detto che ha scoperto che è gay e non poteva venire qui. Se la caverà con qualche ora di servizio sociale dopo la sentenza del giudice che avverrà a breve, massimo una settimana in caso di incensurati, famosi e ricchi.-  
Si appoggiò al muro dopo aver snocciolato la sua arringa finale. D'altronde studiava giurisprudenza lui e non era l'ultimo arrivato.  
Harry non dava segni di reazione a quelle notizie. Dopo qualche minuto in cui entrambi rispettammo il suo silenzio, pronunciò qualche parola.  
-Non era così che doveva andare, non era così...-  
Si alzò rapido e si osservò intorno, muovendosi convulsamente, come un leone in gabbia senza cibo da settimane. Continuava a toccarsi i capelli, a scombinarli, a tirarli. Non potevo consolarlo, non avrei saputo come fare. Ci provai comunque.  
-Harry, andrà bene, per fortuna suo padre lo ha aiutato.-  
-Lo sai anche tu, Zayn, che chiunque io ami ne paga le conseguenze. Lou non doveva andare in prigione, non doveva essere scoperto.-  
Si fermò appoggiando le mani al tavolino. Tremava come una foglia. Non riuscii a trattenere l'impeto e gliene strinsi una, avvolgendola con la mia. Non si ritrasse, sembrava sul punto di scoppiare. Non lo fece. Harry non aveva mai pianto, mai, anche se in quel momento pensai che fosse davvero al limite. Quello che non volevo succedesse, successe. Venni risucchiato nuovamente da lui, dall'amore che avevo provato, da quello che era rimasto ed il mio cuore perse un colpo per sempre perché sapevo che non avrei dovuto avvicinarmi così, che avrebbe bruciato, ma lo feci. Trascinai il suo corpo in un abbraccio, tenni stretto quello che era rimasto di Harry e lui mi strinse a sua volta, si lasciò andare con me che ero il suo unico amico. Lo consolai nell'unico modo che sapevo, perché con lui era così. Fisica la nostra amicizia.  
-Non puoi salvarmi Zanie, non puoi più.-  
E si staccò per poi continuare con il discorso che aspettavamo entrambi da mesi, quello che mi avrebbe distrutto, come un fiore sotto la grandine. Mi trattenne ancora per le braccia, non con forza, con rassegnazione.  
-Grazie per stanotte, grazie per aver chiamato Ben, grazie per pensare sempre a me, grazie per essermi amico. Adesso devi pensare a te, devi essere felice tu.-  
-Harry...-  
Asciugò una lacrima dal mio viso con la sua mano.  
-Starò bene, fidati, basta cazzate, te lo prometto, ok?-  
Annuii e mi strinse lui questa volta, sussurrandomi alle orecchie cose che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirmi. Harry e la sua avversione per le parole.  
-Ti voglio bene, lo sai vero?-  
-Lo so, lo so.-  
Mi lasciò lì, si girò e dopo qualche minuto lasciò casa mia, prendendo le chiavi di riserva della sua dal mobile d'ingresso. L'ultimo rumore quello di una porta sbattuta. Respirai profondamente per calmarmi. Quando si diceva che le persone più altruiste e buone erano sempre quelle a soffrire di più, era vero. Abbracciare Harry sapendo di non poterlo aiutare, essersi ricongiunti dopo tanto tempo per poi separarci di nuovo, più doloroso della prima volta, se possibile.  
Lo lasciai andare definitivamente questa volta. Quando qualcosa non era destinato ad essere, bisognava solamente andare avanti. L'affetto non sarebbe scomparso, sarebbe solo mutato, raffreddandosi leggermente, pronto a rinascere quando sarebbe stato il momento giusto.  
Andai in camera mia senza avere il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo e osservare Liam e la sua reazione. Se fosse stato arrabbiato con me o infuriato, non avrei saputo resistere anche a quello, anche ad un confronto con lui, non dopo che avevamo dormito ancora insieme, dopo quello che ci eravamo detti. Tolsi con violenza le lenzuola sporche del sangue di Harry ed impregnate del suo odore. Le ammucchiai tutte in un angolo, metafora di quello che dovevo fare anche con lui. Ne presi di pulite dall'armadio. Erano bianche, profumavano del bucato di mia madre. Iniziai ad appuntarle al letto, prima un lato, poi un altro. Aprii la finestra in modo che l'aria pesante uscisse, che tutto uscisse, partendo da capo, un nuovo inizio.  
-Che stai facendo?-  
La voce monotona di Liam risuonò nel momento esatto nel quale mi accorsi della sua ombra sull'uscio della porta. Non osai guardarlo. Se se ne fosse andato anche lui? Odiavo gli addii, odiavo i cambiamenti, odiavo la dilaniante separazione compresa di consapevolezza che niente sarebbe stato più come prima. Ripresi ad aggiustare il letto, convulsamente, come se non potessi stare fermo. Non dovevo pensare all'Harry sofferente che aveva detto di volermi bene, che mi aveva reso libero, libero di andare avanti. Sapeva il perché io non facessi sesso con i ragazzi, lui sapeva che era per lui. Mi agitai aggiustando il piumone, accorgendomi solo dopo che non avevo ancora risposto a Liam.  
-Promettimi che quando te ne andrai non mi dirai addio, te ne andrai senza girarti indietro per non farti vedere mai più, perché così, come ha fatto lui, è più doloroso. Così mi sento morire.-  
E fu un attimo, un momento, una scelta.  
Fu esistere, respirare, la coscienza del desiderio che mutava, come la soddisfazione dell'ultimo pezzo di puzzle da ricomporre. Vita senza fine.  
Mi baciò con impeto, tenendomi stretto, impedendomi di scappare questa volta, di fuggire dalle mie voglie, dalla realtà. Mi sussurrò quelle parole in una richiesta amorevole, mi baciò ancora, succhiandomi le labbra, le sue rosse come i miei occhi.  
-Fai l'amore con me, Zayn. Ne ho bisogno.-  
Il mio cervello si riempì di immagini di me con altre persone, squallidamente attaccato a loro, perfino a Ben. Quello che stava per succedere con Liam era diverso, lo sapevo, lo percepivo. L'unico modo di placare la mia anima, di saziarla, di dominarla era unirmi a lui. Alle conseguenze ci avrei ripensato un altro giorno. Pensava di essere lui ad averne bisogno ed invece ero io quello che doveva farlo per voltare pagina e partire da una bianca, per scriverla insieme.  
Collaborai nel bacio, tenendogli stretto il collo con una mano e l'altra a stringergli la schiena. Non appena sentii le sue dita sotto la maglia, a toccarmi gli addominali ed il petto, mi infuocai. Alzai le braccia e la sfilai, buttandola chissà dove. Mi attaccai al suo collo succhiando avido, preannunciando di lì a poco quello che avrei fatto in altre parti del suo corpo. Gli sfilai la maglietta prepotentemente e lo buttai sul letto, saltandogli sopra. Lo colsi di sprovvista, lo vidi nei suoi occhi brillanti. Spinsi il mio bacino contro il suo membro, più e più volte, sentendolo fremere. Mollai la bocca per passare la lingua sul suo torace. I peli nel suo corpo rendevano tutto più erotico, erano sublimi. Odoravano di uomo, sapevano di sesso ancor prima di iniziare. Succhiai i suoi capezzoli e lo sentii gemere. Erano diventati così rossi e turgidi che la tentazione di morderli non riuscii a trattenerla. Lo sentii urlare internamente mentre con la mano spingeva la mia testa ancora più giù. Lo avrei accontentato solo dopo aver leccato la sua pelle, impregnandola di me, rendendolo mio.

Liam  
Zayn non mi aveva che non avremmo fatto sesso, non mi aveva rifiutato come le altre volte. Aveva tentennato, forse lo avevo colto in un momento delicato, forse non dovevo farlo, eppure, sotto di lui, dopo avermi slacciato i pantaloni, la sensazione della sua bocca ad inumidire il mio ombelico, a stuzzicarmi attraverso le mutande, non mi fece sentire in colpa. Non appena tolse anche il tessuto, l'erezione svettò e la sua bocca, bocca di uomo che sapeva come usarla, ci fu sopra in pochissimi secondi, giusto il tempo di averla osservata ed essersi inumidito le labbra. Mi sembrò di impazzire! Il suo ritmo così concitato non lasciava spazio ad altro se non ai miei gemiti perché, cazzo, era anche meglio di quello che ricordassi sul divano! Mi permise di scopargli la bocca fino in fondo, toccando le pareti strette e ruvide del suo palato, grattato lievemente dai suoi denti per poi strofinare la lingua nella punta sensibile. Il sangue affluì rendendo il membro grosso e gonfio. Se avesse continuato ancora, sarei venuto lì, troppo presto per tutto il divertimento che mi aveva promesso dopo avermi sussurrato quelle parole poche ore prima. Lo trascinai su di me, fino alla mia bocca. Pulsava battente ogni lembo della mia carne. Il bacio che ne seguì fu al sapore di sesso, ma lui era ancora troppo vestito. Volevo bearmi della visuale del suo corpo, leccargli ogni muscolo sodo, fare a lui quello che lui aveva appena fatto a me. Presi a slacciargli i pantaloni, prima il bottone e poi la cerniera. Toccai la sua erezione e fui soddisfatto che potessi suscitargli quella reazione, che pensasse che io fossi attraente, che il suo corpo mi volesse. Lui si fermò.  
-Se faccio qualcosa che non vuoi, dimmelo, cercherò di fermarmi subito.-  
Ripresi a baciarlo mentre tentavo di liberarmi dei suoi vestiti.  
-Stai zitto e levati i pantaloni.-  
Ed ancora lui che si preoccupava per me, per quello che avrebbe potuto fare di sbagliato, che magari potesse non piacermi. Non poteva immaginare quanto si sbagliasse. Una strana voglia, provata in precedenza solo in maniera meno intensa, mi colse. In qualche modo possibile, lo volevo dentro di me, una voglia che mi prendeva sì il bassoventre, ma anche un altro posto, un luogo che mi era sconosciuto. Zayn si spogliò e, ancora una volta, fu a cavalcioni sopra di me. Prese entrambe le erezioni con la sua mano e iniziò a massaggiarle per il lungo, passando di tanto in tanto il pollice sulla punta lucida e rossa. Il suo membro era abbastanza grosso da sembrare enorme solo a pensare in quale posto dovesse entrare. Era magnifico, depilato, proporzionato, migliore di qualsiasi altro pene avessi mai visto. E quel tipo di frizione, la sua mano unita alla sua estremità e alla mia, cominciò a farmi scaldare, proprio quando lui smise. Una scia di baci, dal petto, al membro, per poi soffermarsi sui testicoli, stimolando anche quelli, con la loro pelle più tirata del solito. Di colpo divaricò le mie gambe avvicinando il sedere al suo viso. Mi sentii avvampare e mi innervosii allo stesso tempo. Stava veramente per farlo. Mi vergognai di me con quel posto così esposto.  
-Adesso rilassati, voglio farti provare una cosa.-  
Fu la prima volta che qualcuno mi stimolò il sedere. Morse entrambi i lati prima di leccare proprio lì. Non appena mi rilassai, il piacere arrivò, inaspettato e travolgente. Stoccate leggere all'inizio, inumidendo il luogo, per poi diventare più profonde. Mi aggrappai alle lenzuola ed iniziai ad ansimare. Era la cosa più straordinaria che, fino a quel momento, avessi provato. Le palpebre si chiusero e la testa si inarcò all'indietro non appena un dito inumidito con qualcosa di scivoloso, mi entrò dentro, muovendosi avanti ed indietro, lavorando in modo da prepararmi al meglio. Zayn era stato così premuroso, così rispettoso, così... tutto. Zayn era fottutamente altruista e quella ne era la prova, se ancora non lo avessi capito. Continuò a stimolarmi, ad allargarmi, a leccarmi per tutto il tempo che valutò fosse necessario al mio piacere e allo scopo successivo. Quando finì, svariati minuti dopo, mantenni la stessa posizione solo, mentre si posizionò tra le mie gambe, incastrando le mie ai lati, piegate verso l'alto. Si massaggiò con il lubrificante, rendendo il preservativo srotolato prima, molto scivoloso e mi stuzzicò il buco dove stava per entrare con la punta del suo membro. Prima si abbassò a baciarmi, mordicchiandomi la mascella come avevo scoperto gli piacesse così tanto fare. Voleva distrarmi, voleva essere dolce. Lo fu. Io rimasi in silenzio, troppo rapito dal momento, da lui, dalla perfezione di quello che stavamo per fare. Nessun rimpianto, nessun pentimento: Zayn era tutto quello che volevo in quel momento, tutto quello che mi serviva per essere felice.  
-Se non ti entro subito dentro potrei morire, Payne. Sei così stretto...-  
Ed entrò, dapprima con una spinta decisa di qualche centimetro, poi lentamente per farmi abituare a quell'intrusione.  
Strillai nemmeno fossi una femminuccia. Faceva male, bruciava. Mi sentii rotto a metà, come se non lo volessi dentro, come se i miei muscoli lo rigettassero. Poi mi rilassai mentre mi accarezzava le cosce e si sistemava all'interno, fino in fondo e il dolore assunse un'altra connotazione. Faceva male, ma lo faceva dannatamente bene. Tutta colpa della prostata, pensai, quella stronza che, se stimolata, faceva girare la testa. E così fu. Lessi nel suo volto preoccupazione. Non spingeva, si era fermato, immobile, quando moriva dalla voglia di farlo. Ero un uomo ugualmente, anche a gambe aperte e avrei sopportato, soprattutto visto che stavo godendo come non mai.  
-Scopami, ti prego, continua.-  
Non se lo fece ripetere.  
Prima una spinta, poi un'altra, tra un urlo e un gemito ed un'altra ancora, ed ancora e prima l'inferno, poi il paradiso. Bruciava, ma non potevo pensarci, non quando le vene del suo collo indicavano uno sforzo nel controllarsi da ammirare, non quando la sua bocca aperta godeva all'unisono con la mia, abbassandosi a baciarmi, a mordermi il collo, a marchiarmi, a gemere, ad ansimare, a volermi. Piano piano, il dolore sparì lasciando spazio solo al piacere, di quelli mai provati, di quelli che sembrava il nirvana, la pace dei sensi. E quando prese a masturbarmi nuovamente, più veloce, al ritmo delle spinte, non ce la feci più a resistere e venni nella mia pancia, sparso tra i miei peli, gridando mentre lui mi tappava la bocca, continuando a colpire, stoccata dopo stoccata. Rimasi sorpreso dalla potenza che quel corpo così esile poteva sprigionare. Così bello, così appetitoso. Respirai a fatica sconquassato da quell'ondata di piacere che mi aveva appena travolto e che continuava a colpirmi. Appoggiò la sua mano su di me e sparse il liquido biancastro mentre il piacere montava ancora in un punto non ben precisato dentro al mio sedere. Leccò il mio seme dal petto, ne rimasi stupito e poi mi baciò, zittendomi e mescolando gli umori ed i sapori. Gemette dentro la mia bocca prima di venire anche lui e di perdere il fiato, completamente esausto. Lo abbracciai, continuando a baciarlo mentre, con un gesto rapido, usciva dal mio corpo e mi lasciava senza parole. Si sdraiò di fianco a me e continuò a guardare il soffitto per qualche secondo.  
Tutto quello che riuscii a pensare fu quanto facesse male e quanto avesse fatto bene. Nemmeno nei miei sogni ero riuscito ad immaginarmi una cosa di questo tipo. Le sue premure, il calore della sua pelle, la sua voglia di me, che mai nessuno mi aveva trovato appagante come lui, che mai nessuna ragazza si era lasciata abbindolare dal coglione che ero all'apparenza. Lui, che era scappato dal sesso per anni, l'aveva fatto con me, nel suo letto ed io ero felice, così felice che mi dovetti alzare di corsa ed andare in bagno. I passi dei miei piedi scalzi a sbattere sul pavimento, il suo sguardo interrogativo addosso. Mi chiusi la porta alle spalle e niente, mi si inumidirono gli occhi. Da dove venisse fuori tutta quella sensibilità, non lo sapevo, ma non volevo di certo rendermi ridicolo. Mi guardai allo specchio. L'avevo fatto: avevo avuto un rapporto sessuale con un uomo, il mio primo rapporto e a muovere i muscoli del mio didietro, ancora sentivo dolore. Mi era piaciuto. La sensazione di non essere sbagliato, di non essere in errore se entrambe le cose potevano piacermi, di non essere uno scherzo della natura. Non mi importava cosa pensasse la gente, non mi era mai importato nemmeno quando vedevano i miei lividi, nemmeno quando riportavano mio padre ubriaco a casa. Era l'opinione di me stesso a contare, il realizzare che finalmente fossi completo, avendo capito in quale direzione andare, che strada intraprendere. Ed ero semplicemente felice che fosse stato Zayn ad insegnarmi, a capirmi, a gestirmi, ma non era solo per il sesso, era anche perché lui non aveva detto di no. Che quello che provassi per lui fosse un sentimento ed anche bello forte, quello era assodato, seppur sapessi che Harry era nei suoi pensieri, che l'ossessione per Ben non sarebbe mai finita e che io, probabilmente, ero solo un ripiego. Non mi importò. Aprii il getto della doccia e mi ci infilai dentro. L'acqua si portò via un po' del mio bruciore che, in fin dei conti, era sopportabile. Mi avvolsi in un asciugamano dopo essere uscito e sentii bussare alla porta. Zayn aprì. Si era messo i pantaloni della tuta addosso e i suoi capelli erano meravigliosamente scombinati. Non mi guardò, ancora come prima, evitò il mio sguardo. Aveva un tubetto in mano. Me lo porse.  
-Questa allevierà il tuo bruciore. Mi dispiace così tanto di averti fatto male, mi dispiace davvero, non sai quanto.-  
Rimasi sconvolto. Lui pensava che non mi fosse piaciuto, pensava di avermi rotto dentro come Ben aveva fatto con lui. Leggere nel suo cervello era così facile. Sollevai il suo viso con una mano.  
-Avevo solo bisogno di un momento da solo. Tu sei stato perfetto, è stato bello e basta. Sono felice.-  
Mi regalò uno dei suoi sorrisi, di quelli che, con gli occhi luccicanti e la lingua tra i denti, amavo moltissimo perché erano speciali e li rivolgeva a me come se me li meritassi, come se fossi l'unico a farlo sorridere. Il cuore di un bambino nelle fattezze di un adulto.  
-Sei proprio quello che aspettavo, Liam Payne, proprio quello che aspettavo.-  
Le diciotto ore più intense della mia vita.

Louis  
Quando arrivammo a casa mi rinchiusi in camera, senza dare spiegazioni a nessuno. Era mattina presto, tutti dormivano, tranquilli nei loro letti. Io non trovavo pace. La luce soffusa non mi permetteva il sonno, non permetteva al mio corpo di spegnersi dopo così tanto tempo, anche se ne aveva estremo bisogno. Non per la vergogna, non per la paura o per la realtà che mi stava fronteggiando, nemmeno per la preoccupazione per quello che sarebbe successo. Gli occhi non si volevano chiudere perché sapevo che, prima della fine di quella giornata, avrei dovuto fare una scelta.  
Mi osservai intorno.  
Vicino a quella porta Harry mi aveva baciato, in quel letto, tra quelle stesse lenzuola, ora fredde, avevamo fatto l'amore, avevamo dormito abbracciati, un groviglio di gambe e di braccia, con lo stesso respiro. Tutto si era sgretolato sotto le dita, come i granelli di un muro usurato, il cemento friabile vecchio di anni. I nostri però non erano stati anni, ma mesi. Eppure il tempo, insieme a lui, non era quantificabile, non scorreva normale. Eravamo stati insieme quello che bastava a farmi innamorare di lui, eravamo sopravvissuti a molto e quello era un bene, era positivo.  
Il negativo era tutto il resto.  
Alle dieci di mattina sentii bussare alla mia porta. Un mal di testa martellante, quando sapevo che avrei dovuto continuare a dare spiegazioni per tutta la giornata. Era Lottie. I suoi lunghi capelli biondi e gli occhioni grandi e azzurri come i miei, svettarono, cogliendomi di sorpresa. Si avvicinò al letto con il suo pigiamone rosa e si sedette di fianco a me.  
-Come stai?-  
Le sorrisi. Come si poteva non volerle bene? A quel volto angelico che presto sarebbe appartenuto ad una donna. Sperai che fosse più forte di me, più temeraria, coraggiosa, perché stavo già pagando io per gli errori di quella famiglia, per la rigidità, l'assenza, gli standard della nostra classe sociale.  
-Potrei stare meglio, ma tu non preoccuparti.-  
-Sei stato arrestato, vero? L'ho letto su internet, il Daily Mirror ti ha in prima pagina.-  
Imprecai sottovoce. Come faceva la notizia ad essersi già sparsa? Perché quei cavolo di paparazzi e giornalisti da quattro soldi non si facevano i fatti loro?  
-Sì, ma papà mi ha tolto dai guai, per ora.-  
Si schiarì la voce, come se fosse a disagio, qualunque cosa stesse per chiedermi.  
-C'è scritto che chi ti ha visto in quel posto ha detto che eri con un ragazzo, che te lo sei portato via e che...-  
-Sì, sono gay se è quello che volevi chiedermi. Papà l'ha scoperto stanotte.-  
Nel suo viso solo un'espressione di stupore. Nient'altro si poteva leggere nei suoi occhi sinceri. Non ribrezzo, non sconcerto, solo stupore. E affetto.  
-Ed El?-  
-Beh, lei lo sapeva e faceva finta di stare con me. Sai, tutte le cose dell'apparenza... La nostra famiglia è così.-  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle.  
-Lui chi è? Lo conosco?-  
Le sorrisi. Parlare di Harry con chi non lo aveva mai visto, non aveva sentito la sua voce, non aveva percepito la sua anima, era difficile. Tirai fuori, da sotto il letto, la foto che mi aveva regalato per Natale. L'avevo nascosta bene in modo che nessuno potesse vedere il nostro segreto, rubarci la nostra felicità. Gliela mostrai.  
-Harry è la persona più incredibile che conosca, è capace di sorprendermi sempre ed ama i libri. Quando legge o cita uno dei suoi autori preferiti, rimarresti ad ascoltarlo per ore. Un suo sorriso vale oro, perché non è uno che li regala facilmente. Quando dice qualcosa, la dice perché ha un senso, ma ha anche molti problemi. È imperfetto e beh, stanotte era in quel posto e aveva bisogno di me.-  
-Dovresti dirle a lui queste cose.-  
Nella sua innocenza di quindicenne, Lottie pensava che l'amore sarebbe bastato, che Harry ed io saremmo stati insieme per sempre. Anche io ero così ingenuo prima di vivere davvero.  
-Penso sia troppo tardi ormai.-  
_____

A mezzogiorno mi trovavo seduto nello studio di mio padre. Era al telefono con qualcuno dei suoi investitori. Finì qualche secondo dopo. Chiuse il pc, sistemò la sua agenda e mi squadrò con aria severa.  
-La sentenza sarà tra una, massimo due settimane. Dovrai parlare con l'avvocato e mantenere la versione che abbiamo deciso. Sei sempre stato bravo a mentire con noi, ce la farai anche con lui.-  
-Papà, non volevo mentirvi...-  
Si agitò iniziando a gesticolare come faceva sempre.  
-Cosa credevi, che non mi fossi accorto che eri finocchio? Che quando uscivi, andavi in locali gay? Ho sempre fatto finta di non vedere perché finché stavi con Eleanor, finché non veniva fuori questa storia, mi andava bene.-  
Quindi lui sapeva. Mi aveva fatto vivere nella menzogna pur sapendo la verità. Che razza di persona era mio padre?  
-Ho bisogno di vedere Harry, papà. Devo uscire da qui.-  
-Ti facevo più furbo, Louis. Quel ragazzo non può stare con te. Sapevi che ha tentato il suicidio? Che ha sofferto di depressione? Che ha documenti falsi? Che fa uso di droghe? Sì, lo sapevi ovviamente. E pensi che sia adatto a te? Pensi che la gente capirà, a prescindere dal fatto che sei gay o meno?-  
Aveva fatto fare delle ricerche su di lui, aveva sguinzagliato i suoi scagnozzi ed ecco che sapeva quasi tutto quello che c'era da sapere. Ma non si fermò. Continuò a torturarmi con le sue parole taglienti.  
-In quanti casini ti sei cacciato per lui? Le lezioni che non hai seguito, il tirocinio che beh, se non fossi mio figlio probabilmente ti avremmo già cacciato, gli esami falliti. Cosa ha portato Harry nella tua vita? Cosa se non disordine e caos?-  
Aveva portato anche amore.  
Il punto era che mio padre aveva ragione, seppure mi dolesse ammetterlo. Non per la differenza sociale, ma per le conseguenze di tutto quello che aveva comportato stare con lui. Il suo monologo non era ancora finito.  
-Dirò io a tua madre ogni cosa, le notizie le digerisce meglio se gliele dico davanti ad una bottiglia di Chardonnay. Se non ci fossi stato io a tirarti fuori da quel guaio, saresti andato in prigione per colpa sua. Pensa a questo.-  
Ci pensai per ulteriori trenta secondi, uscendo dalla studio, entrando velocemente nella mia camera per prendere la giacca di Harry, la causa di tutto quello che era successo e mettendomi la mia. Scesi le scale di corsa, afferrai le chiavi del Suv nero senza ascoltare le urla di mio padre. Entrai in garage, aprii ogni cancello che mi impediva di uscire e sfrecciai. C'era un unico posto nel quale avevo bisogno di essere, una voce quella che dovevo sentire per l'ultima volta. C'erano cose che avevo bisogno di dire, cose che facevo fatica anche ad ammettere con me stesso. Perché io ci avevo provato, io ero caduto e stavo perdendo ogni certezza, ogni sicurezza alla quale aggrapparmi. Alla fine niente importava, niente poteva farmi recuperare la fiducia in lui, fiducia che avevo perso. Harry era distruzione, era un campo minato e troppe volte avevo pestato una di quelle mine, troppe volte ero saltato in aria, scoppiando. Ma ancora una volta non importava perché la realtà era un'altra, era quella che aveva descritto mio padre, era la desolazione che mi apprestavo a vivere.  
Parcheggiai di fronte alla via dove abitava. Salii le scale, sperando di trovarlo lì, in casa, sperando che non fosse vuota anche quella, come me dopo quello che avrei fatto. Gradino dopo gradino. Per l'ultima volta il principino delle favole li avrebbe saliti. Estrassi le chiavi dalla sua giacca ed aprii.  
Il buio era ovunque. Tutte le tapparelle abbassate, nessuna luce a testimoniare il dolore. Nessun rumore a rendere tutto reale. Entrai nella nostra camera, vedendo il nostro letto, con solo lui disteso sopra nella penombra che, differentemente dagli altri locali, permetteva una visuale maggiore. Il viso segnato dai pugni, il corpo abbandonato su quel materasso, gli occhi ad osservare il soffitto. Mi sdraiai lentamente di fianco a lui nella stessa posizione, a guardare lo stesso punto immaginario.  
-Come stai?-  
-Meglio di quanto sembri. Tu?-  
-Tra la prigione e il coming out, non lo so.-  
E restammo in silenzio, un altro tipo, di quelli che non avevamo mai sperimentato questa volta. L'importanza del silenzio.  
Era quello a far sì che le parole acquistassero significato, quello a scandirne il ritmo, a permettere l'esistenza del suono. Senza il silenzio, niente avrebbe senso, niente sarebbe musica, voce, rumore. Harry era fatto di silenzi ed anche troppo intelligente per non capire quello che sarebbe successo, quello che avrei fatto. Ripresi a parlare, rompendolo quel muro, perché averlo a dieci centimetri senza poterlo toccare, sentire il suo respiro irregolare, la sua mano sulla mia, era un tormento che non avrei potuto sopportare per molti altri secondi. Dovevo sbrigarmi, il tempo era scaduto.  
-Devi promettermi una cosa, questa volta davvero però.-  
-Cosa?-  
-Promettimi che la finirai con le cavolate, promettimi che non ti farai più del male quando io non ci sarò.-  
-Non ha importanza.-  
-Ne ha per me. Promettimelo, Harry, giuralo!-  
Chiusi gli occhi, perché mi sembrava che quel letto si stesse muovendo, che tremasse il pavimento dalla distruzione di quell'attimo, che ci inghiottisse per sempre portandoci in un mondo alternativo, fatto di pace e tranquillità, dove abbracciarci e baciarci sarebbero state le uniche cose consentite.  
-Ti avevo detto che ero quello sbagliato, Lou. Ti avevo detto che i nostri mondi erano troppo diversi.-  
Non aveva promesso, aveva evitato di farlo, aggiungendo dolore a quello già esistente.  
-Lo so, ma l'ho capito troppo tardi.-  
-Ci stiamo lasciando, non è vero?-  
Me lo disse con la voce roca di chi avrebbe pianto. La mia musa non piangeva mai, era forte e decisa, troppo rotta dentro per permettersi altre lacrime. L'opera d'arte che era Harry non poteva incrinarsi, non di fronte agli esseri umani, non di fronte a me. La razionalità stava comandando solo perché il cuore era frantumato e non riusciva a respirare.  
-Non penso che amerò mai nessuno come ho amato te.-  
-Amerai di nuovo, Louis, ti prometto che amerai di nuovo e che sarai felice... e lui sarà fortunato ad averti e ti amerà meglio di come avrei mai potuto fare io.-  
Gli afferrai una mano e la strinsi forte. I polpastrelli bianchi affondati nella sua carne. Trattenni le lacrime, mi sforzai di trattenerle perché lui voleva solo vedermi felice, lui pensava di essere sbagliato, lui pensava di non avermi amato abbastanza. Forse non mi aveva mai amato come lo amavo io, forse era per quello che non lo aveva mai detto, ma in quel momento, il processo alle parole non era da fare.  
-Dimmi solo che starai bene, me lo farò bastare.-  
Si girò, mi guardò ed accennò uno di quei sorrisi finti, fatti solo per consolare. Aveva rimesso la maschera veneziana che con me si era tolto molto tempo fa, quella che rideva e piangeva, quella fatta di opposti. Lui era un'antitesi vivente, lui era quello, il riso nel pianto, la finzione nella realtà.  
-Starò bene, Louis. Starò bene.-  
La bugia più grande che potesse raccontarmi. Non ce la feci più. La scelta più dolorosa della mia vita l'avevo fatta.  
Harry ed io non eravamo più un noi, non eravamo destinati ad esserlo. Due vite che si erano incontrate, scontrate, scambiate, per poi accorgersi di non avere niente in comune, di non poter sopravvivere insieme tutto un inverno, di non combaciare alla perfezione. La sua distruzione non potevo curarla, non potevo farmi carico dei suoi problemi. La realtà era che già dall'inizio avevo saputo che ci sarebbe stata una fine. Eravamo stati così uniti che dove finivo io, cominciava lui.  
Il primo amore impossibile da dimenticare  
L'amore che non era bastato.

Harry  
Mi posò un bacio d'addio sulle labbra. Un'anima che aveva sofferto così tanto a causa mia. Una vita che avevo preteso di prendere, di infettare, per poi lasciarla andare così. Se fossi stato egoista l'avrei trattenuto, avrei trovato il modo per farlo. Ma come potevo esserlo con lui, come?  
La porta si chiuse ed io respirai. Bisognava solo immettere aria e farla uscire. Era semplice. Allora perché bruciava?  
Mi alzai in piedi barcollando. Non sarei stato bene, non sarei mai più stato bene.  
E buttai ogni libro per terra, con violenza. Tutte quelle pagine che non mi avevano insegnato niente, tutte quelle parole inutili, d'amore, di tradimenti, di inganni, di dolore, di felicità. Parole false, sparse al vento, parole che non si avvicinavano nemmeno a come mi sentivo, al peso che avevo dentro, al fuoco che non potevo spegnere, che mi stava bruciando vivo. Buttai ogni cosa per terra, la violenza che avevo subito, la stavo restituendo al mondo. Nemmeno un milione di schiaffi e di pugni e di calci, avrebbero fatto più male di quello.  
Louis se ne era andato, era stato lui a lasciarmi, questa volta e per sempre.  
L'avevo deluso. Quanto potevo tirarla quella corda, prima che si spezzasse? Quanto?  
L'avevo perso, avevo perso tutto.  
Ed urlai battendo i pugni al muro e graffiandolo senza scalfirlo minimamente. L'unica cosa buona che avevo mai avuto nella mia vita, l'unica cosa che mi aveva reso felice ed ero riuscito ad ucciderla con il mio veleno.  
Piansi, sdraiato sul pavimento freddo, piansi tutte le lacrime che il mio corpo mi concesse, anni di arretrati esplosi, da solo, questa volta, davvero da solo.

 

'In un momento  
Sono sfiorite le rose  
I petali caduti  
Perché io non potevo dimenticare le rose  
Le cercavamo insieme  
Abbiamo trovato delle rose  
Erano le sue rose erano le mie rose  
Questo viaggio chiamavamo amore  
Col nostro sangue e colle nostre lagrime facevamo le rose  
Che brillavano un momento al sole del mattino  
Le abbiamo sfiorite sotto il sole tra i rovi  
Le rose che non erano le nostre rose  
Le mie rose le sue rose

P.S. E così dimenticammo le rose.'

 

Il nostro viaggio chiamato amore era davvero finito.  
Qualcuno lo avrebbe chiamato breve, ma intenso; altri lo avrebbero definito passionale e violento, altri ancora impossibile ed indimenticabile.  
Io lo avrei chiamato sempre con il suo nome: Louis.  
Il principe che si era portato via tutte le mie favole.


	35. Burn.

Zayn  
Il letto della mia stanza non era mai stato così caldo ed accogliente. Lo avevamo usato in quei giorni, dove la linea di demarcazione era stata oltrepassata più e più volte. Delle semplici lenzuola calcavano le nostre impronte, le nostre sensazioni. Ed anche se era pomeriggio, anche se il sole era pallido e assorto come solo può essere un sole di febbraio, quel posto era il migliore nel quale stare, perdersi, viaggiare, perché in quel posto c'era lui: c'era Liam.  
La sua schiena nuda contro il mio petto, il contrasto marcato tra la sua pelle bianchissima e la mia più scura, le gambe attorcigliate, le mani strette. Non si era tirato indietro a niente, aveva affrontato la novità del sesso con me in maniera coraggiosa, come un leone, seppur nelle sembianze di un animale indifeso. Perché lui era così, non aveva perso la sua strafottenza o la sua forza, sebbene fossi io a comandare a letto. Le sue richieste erano chiare, la sua voglia di apprendere anche. Liam era l'amante perfetto, di quelli insaziabili e temerari, di quelli che solo a baciarlo immaginavo il mondo che ci aspettava, le ore da vivere, i luoghi da visitare. Se solo chiudevo gli occhi potevo ancora ricordarmi la dolcezza dei suoi baci quella prima volta, la lentezza dei movimenti e la perfezione con la quale mi aveva accolto dentro di lui, senza esitazioni. Il suo viso, quello dai lineamenti rotondi, si era riempito di rughe di espressione, dovute al piacere e al dolore, ma mai una volta che si fosse lamentato. Piano piano, passando da un giorno all'altro, stava diventando sempre più loquace, sempre capace di raccontare, di sorprendermi con una delle sue battute o delle sue frecciatine. Uno stimolo, lui riusciva a stimolarmi mentalmente oltre che fisicamente e forse era quello il fattore che lo differenziava da tutti gli altri amanti che avevo avuto. Liam era una bottiglia di acqua fresca dopo una corsa a luglio, una coperta calda con la quale avvolgersi mentre fuori pioveva. Questo ed altro ancora, da scoprire, da assaggiare, da conoscere.  
Passai una mano sulla sua schiena, il palmo ad accarezzare quelle piccole cicatrici, quei segni di quel ferro sbattuto contro la sua carne debole, giovane, inesperta. L'odore di pulito dei suoi capelli, che amavo tenere stretti alle dita, mi colse preparato quando avvicinai il viso al suo collo per baciarlo lievemente, per sentire il sapore di quella pelle salata sulla lingua.  
-Hai finito di guardarmi mentre dormo, Zayn?-  
Non potei fare a meno che sorridere di gusto e baciargli ancora quel posto, immaginandomi il suo viso strafottente e la sua espressione disturbata.  
-Volevo svegliarti in realtà.-  
-Oh, questo migliora le cose!-  
Infilai un braccio sotto il suo, aderendo al suo torace e girandolo con facilità. Ci trovammo occhi negli occhi. I suoi, più assonnati dei miei, erano di un marrone più chiaro appena sveglio. Lo avevo imparato passando insieme a lui tutte le notti delle due settimane precedenti.  
-Se potessi rimarrei qui con te, ma devo lavorare. Qualcuno dovrà pur farlo, no?-  
Gli feci l'occhiolino e lui rimase interdetto, a metà tra il frustrato e il divertito. Gli scoccai un bacio veloce e mi appoggiai sul suo petto, sfiorandolo appena con le mani. Adoravo passarle lì, tra i peli ricci e i muscoli sodi. Lui mi accarezzò la schiena, stringendo appena, rendendomi consapevole della sua presenza anche se non ce n'era bisogno. Lo sentivo ovunque, nelle narici, sulla pelle, nel sangue.  
-Stasera usciamo?-  
-Se ti va volevo andare allo Shiver a ballare.-  
Annuì. Il fatto che non si vergognasse di me e di uscire in pubblico mi faceva impazzire di gioia, esplodere. Stavo scommettendo molto su di lui, mi ero fidato lasciandomi andare totalmente e riaprendo una porta che avevo chiuso a chiave con doppio giro. Non si stava rivelando un errore, non Liam, non quando mi sentivo così bene come non lo ero mai stato. Lui era la cura, lui era la speranza nella quale credere che anche io potessi guarire e finalmente vivere.  
-L'ultima volta che siamo stati allo Shiver ci siamo presi a pugni dopo tutta la storia della cosa a tre.-  
Sorrisi ancora una volta. Il mondo fatto di sorrisi, di ricordi che sembravano sbiaditi ormai, non influenti, dimenticati quasi.  
-Colpa tua. Ti sei arrabbiato perché non sono andato fino in fondo.-  
-Non è colpa mia se quella sera, per la prima volta, mi sono sentito così attratto da te da non capirci più niente. Ti volevo e rendersi conto di preferire un cazzo ad una figa è stato traumatico.-  
Diretto, senza preamboli. Quella sera anche io non avevo fatto pensieri puri, anche io avevo immaginato di prenderlo violentemente in un bagno, di fargli perdere il sorrisino ironico e tutta la sua sicurezza. Avevo rischiato di diventare come Ben. Mi ritrassi da quel pensiero. Io non ero così, vero? Non potevo esserlo.  
-Se ti chiedo una cosa, mi rispondi sinceramente?-  
-Eccolo di nuovo, lo Zayn che pensa troppo! Comunque dimmi.-  
Come formulare la domanda fu un problema, ma in qualche modo, dopo un po' di silenzio, ci riuscii.  
-Ti sei pentito di tutto questo? Del sesso? Forse sono stato troppo aggressivo alcune volte...-  
In un lampo mi meravigliai di come Liam mi capisse, di come sapesse esattamente cosa rispondere e a cosa stessi pensando.  
-Non sei Ben, non lo sei mai stato e non lo sarai mai. Il sesso con te è stupendo e mi piaci da impazzire e ti odio quando mi fai dire queste cose da ragazzina.-  
Mi attirò a sé e mi baciò invadendo la mia bocca con la sua lingua prima che potessi anche solo accennare un sorriso. Continuò a baciarmi, di quel tipo di baci che non sarebbero terminati se non con me sopra di lui. La richiesta arrivò chiara come solo lui sapeva essere. Uno scontro di nasi, il respiro accelerato, le mie mani a bloccare il suo collo, le sue a scorrere lungo la mia spina dorsale, fino al sedere, nudo. Divaricò le sue gambe prima che potessi spingerlo a farlo. La sintonia era totale. Le nostre erezioni a contatto, già abbastanza eccitati da sospirare al minimo sussulto.  
-E adesso scopami, stronzo.-  
La dolcezza infinita di Liam Payne.  
-Ti accontento subito.-  
___

La faccia di Harry, mentre lavorava al Fantom, non era delle migliori. Aveva attraversato diverse fasi, dall'arrabbiato al cadaverico, dagli occhi rossi all'ubriaco, ma quella, la maschera che indossava dopo quattordici giorni dall'accaduto, era anche peggio. Se conoscevo bene Harry, quella faccia, quel sorriso finto ai clienti, quegli occhi spenti che, solo per inerzia continuavano ad osservare il mondo, erano il modo che lui aveva di reagire. L'apatia.  
Harry doveva riprendersi, doveva continuare a vivere per se stesso, perché smettere di pensare avrebbe fatto meno male, ma lo avrebbe anche reso un'automa, escluso dal mondo, alienato. Come era prima di conoscere Louis, come in realtà, almeno in parte, era sempre stato.  
Ripresi con la routine del mio lavoro, tra drink e bicchieri sporchi, anche se il mio pensiero andava allo zombie che avevo alla mia destra. Non aveva voluto nemmeno festeggiare il suo compleanno qualche giorno prima. Aveva lavorato e si era chiuso in casa come i giorni precedenti e come sicuramente avrebbe fatto con quelli successivi. Harry si era arreso alla cruda realtà di non poter essere felice.  
-Ehi, stasera ti va di venire con me e Liam allo Shiver?-  
La voce fioca, un sussurro, quasi come fosse spaventato ad aprire la bocca. La solita espressione. Sapevo già che mi avrebbe detto di no.  
-Divertitevi voi due. Io preferisco riposarmi.-  
Era stato anche ansioso qualche giorno prima, ansioso da morire finché Liam non ci aveva dato la buona notizia. Louis aveva fatto buona impressione davanti al giudice amico di suo padre e se l'era cavata con trecento ore di servizi di utilità pubblica per aver assistito ad un incontro illegale. Liam ci aveva detto che la clemenza, non di certo qualità di quella persona, era sicuramente dovuta alle doti persuasive del Signor Tomlinson. Harry tirò un sospiro di sollievo e, da quel giorno, non parlò più di lui, non chiese niente, lo lasciò andare. Da parte di Louis, c'era da dire che non si era più fatto vedere né al Fantom, né allo Shiver da quello che sapessi. Tutti i posti che frequentava Harry erano liberi dalla sua presenza. Niente saluti imbarazzanti, niente auguri di compleanno, niente sue notizie. Niente di niente. Anche Louis si era arreso. La realtà che era capace di schiacciarti come se la tua vita fosse un granello di polvere nell'aria pesante di città.  
-Ti farebbe bene uscire.-  
-Non ne ho voglia, Zayn, ma lo apprezzo, davvero. Sembri felice con Liam.-  
Mi sorrise, si sforzò di farlo affinché non apparisse un gesto finto. Colsi una punta di malinconia in lui, ma riconobbi, per qualche secondo, anche l'amico che mi aveva liberato dal suo peso, dalla sua presenza ingombrante nel mio cuore.  
-Sì, sono felice con lui che non mi sembra nemmeno vero.-  
-Te lo meriti, divertitevi stasera, chiudo io così potete andare via prima.-  
-Grazie.-  
Una pacca sulla spalla e l'amicizia più complessa di sempre che stava tramutando, cambiando forma, ma non intensità. Harry era lì, toccarlo era possibile, ma era lontano chilometri e chilometri di paure e solitudine. Un guscio nero lo avvolgeva, più scuro di prima, più spesso, seppur leggermente crepato. Era il segno del passaggio di Louis. Harry non lo avrebbe dimenticato facilmente, no.  
Gli diedi il suo spazio solo perché sapevo quanto ne avesse bisogno.

Liam  
Quando Zayn uscì di casa quel pomeriggio, diretto al bar, rimasi da solo cercando di studiare qualche pagina del libro del mio prossimo esame. Studiare il diritto dei paesi dell'unione europea era alquanto noioso, forse peggio dell'esame di diritto tributario, ma andava fatto. Ovviamente non ero uno da tutti trenta, non ero uno che amava particolarmente sbrodolare la pappetta a memoria ad uno di quegli insegnanti vecchi e rincitrulliti che mi trovavo davanti ogni giorno a lezione. Eppure sapevo il fatto mio ed ero convinto che diventare avvocato fosse l'aspirazione maggiore che potevo avere, ma anche ad un lavoro in banca non avrei sputato sopra. Nel lavoro dentro le righe, fuori parecchio sopra. Da quando la mia fissazione per Zayn si era concretizzata in qualcosa di più, da quando potevo realmente toccarlo, respirarlo, parlarci insieme e ridere di gusto, il mio umore era migliorato. Non mi interessava delle battutine dei miei compagni di confraternita, delle occhiate cattive e guardinghe dei passanti, della superiorità dei loro pensieri, no, non mi importava perché loro non potevano capire. Ero stato uno di loro, avevo giudicato per non ammettere, avevo odiato Zayn per la sua trasgressione ed ancora di più Harry perché poteva toccarlo quando voleva. Egoisticamente non avere più tra i piedi lui e Ben era positivo, era estremamente conveniente, anche se sapevo che dentro di Zayn c'erano eccome.  
E la gelosia sarebbe tornata, presto, come se in quell'arco di tempo l'avessi nutrita a stento, lasciandola lì a crescere lenta, mantenendola in vita.  
Decisi di uscire. Stare in quella casa, appoggiato su quel letto senza lui vicino, i suoi piedi ad arpionarmi i polpacci, le sue mani ad aggrapparsi al torace e i suoi capelli sul cuscino, mi stava facendo impazzire. Forse era colpa del fatto che avevo praticamente vissuto a casa sua, in quel giaciglio ordinato e pulito ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, sette giorni su sette per due settimane. No, non mi stavo lamentando perché, caspita, il sesso anale era qualcosa da provare, il miglior sesso mai fatto, ma c'era di più: sentivo che lui si stava lasciando andare, che stava imparando a fidarsi di me, a pensare realmente che fossi fatto per lui. Lo percepivo ogni volta che facevamo l'amore, quell'unione così totale, quella dolcezza con la quale mi baciava o mi spostava una ciocca di capelli o si prendeva cura di me. Zayn era un amante premuroso, era la persona che mi aveva detto di essere quello che stava aspettando. E sorrisi dentro di me, sorrisero le cellule scomposte, applaudendo come se avessi vinto una causa in un tribunale, come se finalmente avessi capito che parole usare per colpire la giuria, per convincerla, ammaliarla.  
Un giorno, mentre stava cucinando della pasta per noi due, mi rivelò quale fosse il suo sogno, a cosa pensasse tutte le volte che ci sdraiavamo sul divano. Usò parole delicate, come se parlarmi di quel suo piccolo segreto fosse una concessione, fosse mostrarmi il suo cuore, all'interno, i ventricoli come stanze. In una, dalla porta accostata, c'era Harry, lo sapevo. Giù nelle cantine c'era Ben, a marcire insieme ai ricordi. Noi due eravamo nella stanza centrale, dalla porta spalancata e piena di luce. Mi mostrò quello che immaginava, la visione futura di noi due su un divano, semplicemente a guardare la televisione, avvinghiati, con una coperta addosso e le mani a stringerci, impedendoci di scappare. Di quella visione ne feci un'istantanea da incorniciare e, da quel momento, non passò giornata nel quale non guardassimo qualcosa assieme, in quella posizione, che fosse sport o un film. Molto spesso finivamo per coronare quel sogno con dei preliminari o delle coccole, ma nell'insieme quel momento era diventato il nostro momento e lo sarebbe rimasto.  
Uscii al freddo di febbraio camminando velocemente per scaldarmi. Odiavo il freddo, quella sensazione pungente addosso, quei brividi sottopelle a darmi fastidio. Decisamente amavo il caldo, non solo il mare, ma anche un camino acceso, un piumone soffice o il sole di maggio sulla pelle, beh, perché no, anche Zayn che mi surriscaldava l'anima andava bene. Dire che la mia era un ossessione sarebbe stato riduttivo.  
Presi un taxi con direzione Central Park. Avevo voglia di vedere il mio amichetto Louis raccogliere rifiuti e pulire panchine vestito d'arancione. Probabilmente si era fatto fare una tuta da Armani su misura di quel colore, giusto per essere più chic.  
Camminai per circa quindici minuti prima di trovarlo. Mi ero fermato a prendergli un caffè caldo con latte di soia, il suo preferito. Particolarmente da checca a pensarci. Mi avvicinai a lui e gli sorrisi sardonico. Lui non sorrise per niente.  
-Ehi, Tommo. Ti vedo bene, dai! Ormai hai imparato come si fa, no?-  
-Dammi quel caffè e stai zitto, ti prego.-  
Buttò per terra lo spunzone con la quale raccoglieva i rifiuti e, facendo attenzione a non essere notato dalla guardia che controllava lui e gli altri ai “lavori forzati”, mi strappò il bicchiere dalle mani ed iniziò a sorseggiare, languido.  
-Come te la passi a casa? Tuo padre?-  
Interruppe il suo risucchio e puntò i suoi occhi nei miei. Erano diversi, qualcosa era cambiato, ma non avrei saputo dire cosa esattamente.  
-Mio padre mi ha salvato il culo. Se non fosse per lui adesso sarei a marcire in prigione per delle anfetamine nemmeno mie. Sto lavorando anche sul fronte “gay”. Passo dopo passo.-  
-Cioè?-  
-Beh, ha detto che presto potrò uscire allo scoperto. Mi sta organizzando una specie di intervista con un giornale, ma non so niente di preciso.-  
Rimasi sbalordito dall'assurdità delle sue affermazioni. Un giornale di gossip?  
-Dici sul serio? A te sta bene?-  
Continuò con fare freddo, distaccato, come se non stessimo nemmeno parlando della sua vita, ma di quella di un altro, ininfluente cosa pensasse o volesse lui.  
-Deve andarmi bene. Pensa che questa cosa che sono gay potrà oscurare il fatto che mi hanno arrestato. In cambio ho chiesto di avere un ruolo più attivo nella società, visto che mi mancano due esami e avrò i crediti necessari per laurearmi.-  
Questo che stava parlando, la persona che avevo davanti era l'espressione eccessiva della parte razionale di Louis. Prima di quest'ultimo anno, prima di Harry, prima del corso d'arte e della fuga per l'emancipazione, Louis era quello: un soldatino nelle mani del padre, aspirante alla perfezione, creato a sua immagine e somiglianza per non errare mai. Qualcosa era scattato dentro di lui, qualcosa lo aveva fatto tornare a chiudersi come prima, ad irrigidirsi. Ed io sapevo anche cosa.  
-Quello che stai dicendo è strano. Penso che tu sia ancora devastato dalla rottura con Harry e non ragioni bene.-  
-Oh, Liam, io ragiono benissimo. Amare Harry mi ha portato fino a qui, ha portato lui sull'orlo della distruzione e me a due passi dalle manette. Non pensi che l'amore non debba fare questo?-  
Si fermò per qualche secondo. La voce rotta dal pianto, dalla consapevolezza che a parlare così duramente fosse la sua voce. Vidi un barlume del vecchio Louis quando riprese a parlare.  
-Oppure pensi che soffrire così sia normale? Spiegamelo Liam, spiegami cosa posso fare se non lasciarlo andare e cercare di continuare a respirare senza di lui. Perché io non lo so... Vorrei solo dimenticare tutto.-  
Chiuse gli occhi con fare dolorante, ma non appena avvicinai una mano alla sua spalla, si scansò, riprendendosi e sospirando rumorosamente. Cercò di sorridermi, cambiando discorso.  
-E tu, con Zayn? Da come cammini, deduco che non è stato poi...-  
-Ti prego non continuare! Non sono ancora pronto a parlare di cazzi con te e forse non ne vorrò parlare mai in vita mia. Mai, tipo mai, mai, per nessun motivo.-  
Gli scappò un risolino. Tentare di tirargli su il morale era l'unica cosa che potessi fare ed era il compito che un amico doveva assolvere, se era un vero amico.  
-Ok, ma non mi hai risposto.-  
-Va bene, davvero bene. Lui è così... Lui è quello che voglio, del quale ho bisogno, ecco.-  
Se nei momenti di imbarazzo o difficili iniziavo a balbettare, ancora una volta come una sedicenne in piena cotta adolescenziale, fare l'avvocato era proprio il mestiere adatto a me.  
-Penso che Zayn meriti di essere felice. In fondo è un bravo ragazzo.-  
-Lo penso anche io.-  
____

Entrammo allo Shiver alle due di notte. Non era troppo tardi per chi amava bruciare la notte con un fiammifero per poi vedere le fiamme propagarsi per ore. Saltammo le restrizioni dei bodyguard all'entrata e la musica fu subito pronta ad investirci. Zayn si era ripulito, jeans neri e maglietta attillata bianca facevano di lui un essere troppo attraente anche solo per essere guardato. Lo scollo lasciava libere le sue clavicole, mentre la trasparenza di quel colore faceva risaltare i tatuaggi sotto la stoffa, come se avessero vita propria. A pensare che li avevo leccati tutti quei tatuaggi, che i loro contorni erano stati tracciati dalle mie dita, lentamente, avvampai.  
Lo seguii, diretto verso il bancone e la nostra prima bevuta. Un'attraversata di circa quaranta metri durante i quali, senza esagerare, dieci ragazze lo salutarono con occhio languido e tre ragazzi gli diedero delle pacche sulle spalle. Possibile che lì dentro si fosse fatto chiunque? Possibile che fossi così geloso?  
Diamine, sì.  
Mi scolai tre bicchierini di vodka senza fiatare, dietro di lui, visto che la ragazza che in quel momento gli stava parlando, non voleva mollare la presa.  
Quando stavo per spintonarla e darle della troia, mi resi conto che forse picchiare una donna non sarebbe stato il massimo. Di certo non mi sarei mai immaginato quell'inizio di serata. Ero incazzato.  
-Ehi. Balliamo?-  
Come se niente fosse, ovviamente. Cosa credeva Zayn, che siccome era un fottuto figo potesse farmi passare il mestruo con un ballo?  
-Perché non lo chiedi alle tue amichette?-  
Per fortuna non era la serata totalmente gay, altrimenti lo avrei ricoperto con un burka. Nero. Extra-large. Perfetto. Sorrisi malefico, il ghigno nella mia testa lo trattenni.  
-Eddai Payne, non sarai mica geloso, vero?-  
Incrociai le braccia e mantenni una certa distanza. Sì, cazzo, ero geloso. Fine della storia.  
-Liam, andiamo. Le conosco, scherzano e io non ci sto.-  
-Oh, tiro un sospiro di sollievo se vuoi.-  
-Eddai, musone. Quando sei geloso, mi fai impazzire.-  
Prese a canzonarmi, toccandomi una spalla con la sua, sorseggiando il suo cocktail per poi stuzzicarmi ancora. Avrei ceduto molto presto di quel passo. Il suo odore così vicino e la possibilità di dimostrare a chiunque che lui fosse mio, stavano per prendere il sopravvento. Avrei voluto marchiarlo in fronte con scritto “proprietà di Liam Payne”. Lui continuò, ignaro dei miei pensieri stupidi e di come stesse toccando corde mai toccate, svegliando sensazioni esageratamente amplificate.  
-Te lo tolgo io il broncio...-  
Prese il mio mento tra le dita, allargandomi le labbra con il pollice, sfiorandole e fermando il dito nell'angolo, avvicinandosi prepotentemente. Appoggiò un braccio al bancone dietro di me e mi incatenò, obbligandomi a sostenere il suo sguardo. Poi mi baciò. All'inizio mi sforzai di non collaborare, ma lui fu così dolce da farmi impazzire. Posò delicate le sue labbra su di me e ne assaggiò il sapore, inumidendo il mio broncio, per poi aprirmi di poco con il pollice ancora nell'angolo, rendendo anch'esso strumento di piacere e partecipazione.  
Cedetti.  
Le mie braccia incrociate si sciolsero ed affondarono nei suoi fianchi, attirandolo per la stoffa, più vicino. La mia lingua si scontrò con la sua, dopo avergli dato il permesso di entrare e muoversi, invadermi. Mi passò una mano sui capelli e li tirò, come amava fare, come amavo facesse. Un sospiro più forte mi scappò dalla bocca, perché il contatto con lui era sempre fuoco.  
-Quando collabori, mi piaci ancora di più.-  
-Sono ancora tentato dallo spaccarti la faccia.-  
Mi baciò più forte, se possibile, perché quelle parole erano aria che alimentava un incendio di proporzioni giganti, uno di quelli che inceneriva ogni cosa che incontrava. E di certo, non volevo dell'acqua per spegnerlo, ma della benzina, per alimentarlo.  
-Ehi ragazzi, interrompiamo qualcosa?-  
La voce di Brit svettò prima che la sua chioma blu. Terminato il contatto, Zayn entrò, ancora una volta, in modalità cordiale.  
-Ciao Brit! Hanna, Dana. Come ve la passate?-  
Abbracciò solo la prima, mi risparmiò il supplizio di vedere Hanna, quella che se lo voleva fare insieme a me, attaccata al suo collo. Rispose Brit, sorridendoci, gentile.  
-Tutto bene, il solito, tra le lezioni e gli esami. Harry e Louis?-  
Evidentemente non lo sapeva. Zayn provvedette ad informarla.  
-Si sono lasciati qualche settimana fa, dopo tutto lo scandalo dell'arresto, non so se hai sentito.-  
Annuì sbalordita. Era facile leggere le emozioni nella sua faccia, non era una di quelle che amava mascherare quello che provasse e l'apprezzavo davvero per quella sua qualità. Zayn sentì la necessità di avvicinare la sua mano alla mia ed intrecciare le nostre dite insieme, tenendomi stretto. Hanna osservò attenta, prima di parlare.  
-Non riesco a credere che “Liam sono etero” si sia fatto portare a letto da te Zayn, quello che evita i ragazzi come la peste, escluso Harry, ovvio.-  
Nelle sue parole uno spruzzo di veleno che era impossibile non notare. Iniziavo a capire perché le donne mi dessero sui nervi così tanto e perché non ero bravo a sedurle. Mi strinse la mano ancora di più, attirandomi a lui prima di rispondere.  
-Io e Liam stiamo insieme. E ora andiamo a ballare.-  
Mi trascinò con lui passando davanti a quelle facce incredule, come se potessero realmente giudicare qualcosa che in realtà nemmeno conoscevano. Mi lasciai trascinare in pista, guidare da lui e da quella mano che non voleva mollarmi, incollata. Quando il ritmo cominciò a guidare i nostri corpi, tremendamente vicini, parlai al suo orecchio in modo che mi sentisse.  
-Definisci la frase “siamo insieme”.-  
I suoi occhi nei miei, iride contro iride, un luccichio che amavo vedergli dentro perché significava solo una cosa: era felice.  
-Significa che non condivido quello che mi appartiene.-  
Un brivido mi attraversò. Ed io che pensavo di marchiarlo quando, in realtà, era stato lui a marchiare me. Sorrisi e, mordicchiandogli la mandibola, arrivai di nuovo vicino all'orecchio destro.  
-Nemmeno io.-  
Lo stuzzicai mordendogli il lobo e facendo scorrere la mia lingua fino alla sua bocca. Dove avessi imparato l'arte dell'audacia mi era del tutto sconosciuto. Il tutto mentre i nostri colpi, caldi corpi bisognosi l'uno dell'altro, si muovevano toccandosi e strusciandosi. Le sue mani attorno al mio sedere dopo essere scese dalla schiena sudata, pelle contro pelle.  
-Sei così sexy, quando sei geloso, che mi viene voglia di morderti.-  
I nostri inguini a contatto. Sentii una scarica elettrica quando capii quanto la sua erezione spingesse contro i jeans attillati. Solo per me, perché era vero che ero sexy per lui, plausibile che mi volesse mordermi.  
-Perché siamo venuti qui, Zayn? Quando l'unica cosa che vorrei adesso è toglierti i pantaloni e...-  
Mi baciò aderendo completamente. Carni tagliate dallo stesso pezzo, cotte a puntino, combacianti. Non volevo altro che sentirmelo addosso, dopo tutto quello che aveva detto, dopo la consapevolezza di essere il primo ragazzo con il quale stesse dopo Harry, con il quale condividesse il letto, con il quale avesse un rapporto esclusivo.  
Poi sorrise dentro la mia bocca prima di baciarmi il naso delicatamente ed appoggiare la sua fronte alla mia.  
-Mi farai impazzire, prima o poi.-  
Mi trascinò via da quel posto, perché l'unico luogo nel quale voleva essere era il letto della sua casa, con me addosso. Come biasimarlo.  
Zayn e quella felicità che non pensava di poter provare, che gliela si leggeva negli occhi marroni.  
Io e quel sentimento che, anche solo immaginare di provarlo per un uomo, mi aveva impaurito, mentre adesso era solo una realtà che si consolidava ora dopo ora.


	36. Six degrees of separation.

Negazione

Louis

L'avevo fatto, chissà come o con chissà quale forza, che in vita mia non ne avevo mai avuta: l'avevo lasciato. Harry Styles, così come era entrato nella mia vita, di prepotenza, non certo in punta di piedi ed inosservato, ne era uscito. La cosa straziante era che lui sapeva già che lo stavo lasciando non appena ero entrato da quella porta di legno. Mi aveva detto che sarebbe stato bene, ma non ci credevo, non quando l'avevo visto tremare così tante volte da tremare anche io.

E non era possibile che non avrei più toccato quel viso, non era possibile che non lo avrei più sentito addormentarsi stretto a me, il suo odore che era diventato il mio, la sua pelle così liscia, tutta da toccare. Non avrei più visto l'espressione del suo volto mentre mi baciava, la tranquillità con la quale cucinava per me, appoggiato a quel bancone della cucina che, troppo spesso, era stato teatro del nostro amore. Non avrei più sentito l'accoglienza di quelle coperte, il calore emanato dalle sue mani grandi ed affusolate, mai più disegnato i tratti del mio modello, osservando il suo corpo così armoniosamente sproporzionato e perfetto. Non mi avrebbe più letto le sue poesie, che erano diventate le nostre, il suo cipiglio perso tra le pagine stantie, le parole che erano diventate solo parole ora, che avevano perso il loro senso, seppur antico. E la sua voce non sarebbe più stata fusa con la mia, non avrebbe sospirato per me, non avrebbe parlato di futuro, ma di passato.

Solo il ricordo di qualcosa che non saremmo stati, mai più noi due, le mie paure che sarebbero rimaste lì, sepolte vive, in quegli istanti bruciati per poi essere congelati per sempre.

E nessuno avrebbe aiutato, nessuno poteva capire, sentire, piangere, morire come lo avevo fatto io. Soffrire, ardere, ridere, stringere.

Una vita senza di lui era inconcepibile pensarla, perché dal momento in cui avevo assaporato il frutto della passione, non credevo di poterne vivere senza.

L'amore che mi aveva dato tutto, mi aveva lasciato senza niente. Andare avanti era l'unica cosa possibile, plausibile, l'unica cosa da fare e se faceva male era perché avevo vissuto, avevo amato.

Del mondo che restava da vedere, immutato, dalla mia finestra osservai il suo passo incessante, con lo sguardo incredulo di chi stava già mutando.

 

Rabbia

Harry

Ogni mattina mi alzavo calpestando quei libri. Più li guardavo, sconfitti, a terra, più mi veniva voglia di romperli, di farli a pezzi, tanto piccoli quanto era ridotto il mio cuore, lo straccio di organo che non batteva più come prima. Aveva perso colpi dopo Nick, si era congelato con Zayn e le sue stanze era state rase al suolo dopo Louis.

Quei libri mi davano fastidio, che calciarli negli angoli era l'unica cosa che potevo fare. Il fatto che i sentimenti fossero tornati fuori tutti in una volta, mi aveva distrutto. Ero rimasto per ore sdraiato sul pavimento a piangere tutte le lacrime del mondo, condividendo il calore del mio corpo con le mattonelle bianche. E quegli occhi verdi, occhi che avevano visto del mondo solo il male e la disperazione prima di lui, non volevano saperne di chiudersi, di smetterla. Mi ero morso le labbra così forte da far uscire altro sangue, in aggiunta a quello delle ferite esterne di quella maledetta notte all'Up or Down. I pugni ricevuti, tutti e ventidue colpi al viso, non avevano superato il dolore che provavo e non lo avrebbero fatto nemmeno in quel momento. Ero furioso con me stesso, carnefice colpevole del mio massacro, del dividersi delle mie membra, del rompersi delle mie ossa. Ero rabbioso verso il mondo che aveva preso e preso e ancora preso, senza mai darmi una seconda possibilità, concedermi il lusso di sbagliare senza essere punito. Ed invece no, la punizione sarebbe stata esemplare, ancora una volta il dolore, la distruzione, la rabbia e il pianto, novità di quel giorno, avrebbero contribuito ad alimentare quel nero che avevo dentro, una macchia, un alone così denso e profondo da affogarci. La luce di Louis non era bastata ed era stata tutta colpa mia, colpa di un ragazzino fragile che non era capace di vivere in maniera normale, di amare senza danneggiare l'amato.

Se avessi potuto picchiarmi da solo, sfregiare il mio stesso viso, raschiarlo contro il muro ed osservarmi dal di fuori, estraniandomi dal mio stesso corpo, avrei riso di me. Perché il disprezzo e lo scherno erano le uniche emozioni alternative alla rabbia e all'amore perso, anzi rotto.

Amare me era un suicidio e più i giorni passavano, più le ore si rincorrevano nello sconfinato silenzio di quella casa vuota e grigia, più me ne rendevo conto.

Non vederlo, non sapere come stesse, era una punizione troppo grande da sopportare, perfino per me, che pensavo di dover essere punito.

Nei giorni, l'ombra di me che aleggiava nel buio e nella luce, ma sempre un'ombra rimaneva, sempre attaccata alle mie scarpe, non potevo scucirla, non potevo renderla libera e farla rinascere.

Pensai a molte cose, ne ebbi il tempo, toccandomi la cicatrice al polso, fatta per molto meno, molta meno disperazione di quella che provavo dopo Louis.

Non pensai al suicidio, non a praticarlo almeno. La vita era un dono, come dicevano in tanti, la vita era un calvario, come dicevano altri. I segni degli errori che portavo addosso, rappresentati da quella strisciolina all'interno del polso, più rosea, più sopraelevata. Quello era il marchio per averlo fatto, quello era il promemoria, l'amuleto a ricordarmi chi ero, cosa avevo pensato, perché non rifarlo. Dovevo pagare per tutti quelli che avevano lottato per sopravvivere, mentre io avevo mollato, togliendomi l'unica cosa veramente mia: la vita. Non lo avrei rifatto, no. Avrei vissuto ribollendo dentro per essere stato così stupido ad aver impilato, come mattoni arancioni in una casa di montagna, errori su errori. Quelli però, mi avevano reso l'Harry di oggi, l'Harry che aveva sentito l'amore scorrergli nelle vene, quello che aveva tenuto stretto l'angelo, che lo aveva baciato, mescolandolo ai vizi terreni, contaminandolo, facendolo soffrire. Perché il fatto che il mio veleno lo avesse fatto soffrire, logorava ancora di più la mia anima persa.

L'angelo con le ali troppo deboli per portare entrambi in alto. Non che non ci avesse provato, l'angelo, non che non mi avesse amato.

Era reale l'amore di un angelo?

Continuavo a ripeterlo mentre i passi, uno davanti all'altro, mi portavano dal bagno alla mia camera, fermandomi sulla soglia delimitata da quei libri maledetti.

Erano reali le sue attenzioni? Le parole. Avevano un peso, le parole?

Perché ricordavo chiaramente quando, accoccolati sotto le lenzuola, mi aveva detto che non mi avrebbe lasciato mai.

Era reale il mio dolore o era solo causa della mia mente? Perché strillava nella testa una voce di colpevolezza? Perché le pareti irreali mi stavano imprigionando ancora?

Non solo quella voce, ma anche altre, altre voci che mi urlavano di essere pazzo, di vivere in un sogno.

La vita è sogno*.Un libro, le visioni di un re, la paura di essere sconfitto. Frasi di quel libro, frasi di altri libri, parole dette nel silenzio della notte, bisbigliate.

Ecco, ecco, le parole che non avevo mai detto.

Strozzate in gola perché ero un mostro.

Louis, ti amo.

Sarebbe stato tutto più semplice così.

O forse no?

Mi accasciai di nuovo sul pavimento, il freddo a contatto con la fronte svuotava la mente dai miei pensieri.

Un mese senza di lui quando avrei dovuto passarci tutta la vita.

Vidi rosso prima di perdere i sensi.

 

Negoziazione

Louis, Harry

Ero stato io a lasciarlo, ad arrendermi, a scrivere la parola fine sopra ad un amore, una lapide commemorativa di quello che era stato.

Se non mi fossi drogato, se non avessi avuto quel forte impulso di farmi picchiare a sangue solo per provare a me stesso di essere vivo, niente di tutto questo sarebbe successo e le mie braccia sarebbero ancora attorno al suo petto.

Tutto intorno ad una parola: coraggio. Se fossi stato coraggioso, avrei affrontato mio padre e il mondo, avrei urlato di amarlo, di non poter vivere senza di lui, nemmeno respirare o camminare, di non poter essere me stesso senza le nostre mani intrecciate e che la vergogna non doveva esserci, non quando c'era l'amore, non quando c'eravamo noi due. Ed avrei obbligato il mondo ad osservarci attentamente, come si fa con un dipinto famoso, a notare le differenze tra il prima e il dopo, la felicità negli occhi, i sospiri trattenuti, la vita che scorre. Avrei obbligato ognuno a chiedersi:  
-Sto realmente con la persona che amo? Guarda loro, guarda i loro occhi come brillano.-

Avrei potuto osservarlo per ore dormire, adesso solo una conca vuota in un letto. Dove prima c'era un corpo, adesso era svanito anche il suo odore. Avrei potuto fermarlo.

Così non avevo fatto, così non era stato, l'amore era morto, non aveva più sbattuto le ali sporche di catrame, un albatro sulla prua di una nave. L'acqua non sarebbe bastata a ripulirlo. Eravamo affondati e con noi il bianco uccello. Avrei voluto dipingerlo un'ultima volta.

Anni e anni di lacrime non avevano spento il mio vulcano che ribolliva ancora, non era servito ripetermi che lasciarlo libero sarebbe stata la scelta migliore, che avrebbe amato ancora. Io lo sapevo, io lo avevo fatto. Dopo Nick, il mio cuore si era ridotto ad una semplice stanza, tutto il resto lo avevo chiuso a chiave. Ma dopo Louis, quella casa, quella stanza, ogni centimetro erano stati rasi al suolo. Una bomba atomica che non aveva lasciato superstiti, solo macerie.

Quella foto di noi due, l'unica realtà visiva da contemplare, osservare, ammirare, ai miei occhi era solo una dolorosissima farsa perché no, io avrei potuto essere più coraggioso, ma l'unico che stava distruggendo la mia vita e la sua era lui. Quindi la colpa era la sua, era di Harry, l'Harry che non mi amava abbastanza per chiedermi di rimanere, quello che con le parole non era bravo, né tanto meno con i fatti. L'Harry distruttivo, rabbioso, apatico, l'Harry drogato, che si lasciava baciare dagli altri, dal suo ex, che amava il suo migliore amico, che ci aveva fatto sesso. L'Harry egoista, estremamente egoista e chiuso. Avrebbe potuto fermarmi, non lo aveva fatto e me ne ero andato.

E l'odiavo.

E l'amavo.

E lo avrei dimenticato, a costo di cavarmelo con le mie mani quel cuore. Perché era solo colpa sua, solo colpa sua. Maledetto il giorno che lo avevo incontrato, che i miei occhi si erano posati sulla sua carne nuda. Maledetto il giorno che lo avevo baciato, che mi ero infilato sotto la sua pelle, che lo avevo amato.

E maledetto lui, così imperfetto che avrebbe dovuto allontanarmi anziché attrarmi.

E maledetto io perché lo avevo amato così tanto da odiarlo.

No, nessuna negoziazione degli sbagli, no, nessuna condivisione delle colpe. La mia si stava lentamente trasformando in rabbia e disillusione.

 

Depressione

Harry

Quella mattina di metà marzo mi ero alzato con il mal di testa. La causa? Uno dei miei soliti incubi, di quelli che mi facevano dubitare di trovarmi nella fantasia onirica del mio subconscio, da quanto erano reali.

Avevo bevuto del caffè nero bollente, avevo aperto ogni finestra per far entrare un po' di aria fresca e di luce, per cercare di respirare meglio. La primavera stava arrivando, potevo sentirne l'odore, anche se il calore del sole era ancora insufficiente.

Camminai scalzo, i piedi che tambureggiavano sopra il pavimento, l'unico rumore il vento contro le tende, ad alzarle, a farle volteggiare, come in una danza, come in un rituale. E tutto mi sarei immaginato, tutto fuorché quello.

Un messaggio di Zayn, mi chiedeva se volevo andare alla festa di primavera con lui e Liam quel sabato, alla confraternita delle Gamma qualcosa. Potevo aggiungere un altro no alla sfilza di negazioni che gli avevo già dato con tono severo? Dopo che mi ero rintanato nel mio mondo e che il mio amico aveva cercato in tutti i modi di farmi uscire, di farmi ridere, di vedere i miei muscoli muoversi, avevo voglia di non pensare, avevo voglia di stare un po' con Zayn. Perciò decisi di dirgli che ci sarei andato.

Accesi il mio pc deciso a mettere un po' di musica mentre davo una ripulita a me stesso e alla casa. Raccolsi le bottiglie dalla cucina, tutte vuote, per metterle in un sacco nero. Ogni tonfo, un vetro rotto, quel rumore acuto che mi piaceva e che mi ricordava me stesso. Appoggiai il sacco vicino alla porta e tornai a guardare lo schermo del computer. Aprendo la home, fui subito attratto da una notizia in evidenza, un'intervista lasciata a Vanity Fair, due occhi azzurri a guardarmi, uno leggermente più piccolo. Una cravatta allentata, una giacca inamidata, un ufficio.

 

“Mi trovo di fronte al piccolo Tomlinson, degno erede di suo padre, in un ufficio asettico, ordinato e pulito. Louis, tambureggiando con le dita sul tavolino ed osservando insistentemente il suo palmare, sembra agitato agli occhi più attenti, ma non lo lascia vedere. Dà l'idea di essere freddo, deciso, di puntare ad un obbiettivo.

Int: Mi dica Louis, sta ancora scontando le sue ore per ripagare lo stato per il suo errore?

L: Sì, ma manca poco ormai. Non finirò mai di darmi dello stupido per quell'errore.

Int: Può capitare a tutti di sbagliare, mi pare che lei stia pagando, pur portando il suo cognome.

L: Sì, essere un Tomlinson non mi ha aiutato questa volta, perché la legge è uguale per tutti.

Int: Oltre l'arresto, molti siti di pettegolezzi hanno pubblicato indiscrezioni riguardanti il motivo per cui fosse lì. Si dice che sia stato visto con un ragazzo...

L: Mi trovavo lì per scommettere, poi ho riconosciuto una persona e sono corso ad aiutarlo, visto i pugni che aveva ricevuto. In quel momento mi sono reso conto dell'errore fatto nell'essere lì, dello squallore di quel posto.

Int: Mi permetta di insistere, non era quello il punto dove volevo farla arrivare.

L: So benissimo qual è il punto e adesso non mi vergogno a dirlo. Penso sia arrivata l'ora di farlo: sono omosessuale.

Int: Nel ventunesimo secolo non dovrebbe essere più un tabù ammetterlo. Mi risulta che lei abbia una fidanzata, la figlia del socio in affari di suo padre, Eleanor Calder.

L: Io e lei siamo amici d'infanzia, era l'unica a conoscenza del mio segreto e le voglio molto bene. Per rispondere alla sua prima affermazione, l'ho tenuto segreto perché, seppur non condividendo, so che avrebbe danneggiato l'immagine della mia famiglia. Per questo ho preferito non dirlo, ma volevo dire la verità quindi sto rilasciando questa intervista affinché i pettegolezzi non prendano campo.

Int: Aveva paura della reazione di suo padre? Come ha reagito?

L: Preferirei non rispondere a questa domanda personale.

Int: Ok, quindi il ragazzo che ha aiutato era solo un amico?

L: Abbiamo avuto una storia, ma adesso è tutto finito.

Int: Come mai?

L: Non era il ragazzo giusto per me, non c'entrava niente con il mio mondo, non penso nemmeno di averlo mai amato. Adesso che ho aperto gli occhi posso dirlo, vedo tutto più chiaramente. “

 

Fermai la lettura perché non potevo crederci, non potevo credere che la stessa persona che aveva rilasciato quell'intervista fosse il mio Louis, il ragazzo così dolce che aveva paura di tenermi la mano in pubblico. Ancora una volta fui sorpreso dalla potenza delle parole, dalla loro esplosione nel mio cervello, dal loro espandersi fino al cuore, fino a farmi morire un po'. Allora era vero che non mi aveva mai amato. La mia paura più grande, quella che si risvegliasse dal suo sogno scoprendo ciò che ero veramente, prese forma e sostanza, si concretizzò. Non ero più la sua musa, non ero più perfetto ai suoi occhi, più l'eroe pronto a tirarlo fuori dalla sua prigione mentale, ero solo feccia, per lui e per la sua famiglia, solo spazzatura.

 

“Int: Sta per laurearsi, non è vero?

L: Sono finalmente riuscito a dare il mio ultimo esame, quindi mi laureerò a luglio. Nel frattempo ho sollecitato mio padre a darmi un posto nell'azienda di famiglia. Fin da piccolo, quello era il mio sogno.”

 

Perché mentiva a se stesso e agli altri? Non era quello il suo sogno, non era diventare come suo padre la sua aspirazione. Possibile che fosse cambiato così tanto? Possibile che mi apparisse un estraneo? Forse era sempre stato questo il vero Louis, forse anche io avevo visto male, coprendomi un occhio. Forse aveva preso semplicemente in prestito una di quelle maschere che avevo forgiato per me, apprendendo dal maestro della finzione, come dire bugie e crederci con convinzione.

Chiusi gli occhi.

Il ricordo che avevo di lui non poteva dissolversi così, perché era l'unica cosa che mi era rimasta.

La fine dell'intervista fu anche peggio.

 

“Int: Si frequenta con qualcuno? Sa, visti i recenti sviluppi, siamo un po' curiosi di sapere se uno dei rampolli più in vista di New York sia single o meno!

L: Sì, c'è qualcuno di nuovo nella mia vita, qualcuno che mi capisce.

Int: Un'ultima domanda: ad oggi, lei è una persona felice?

L: Dopo il peso che mi sono tolto qui con lei, direi di sì. Mi sento sollevato e sono contento di come le cose stiano andando.”

 

Ci eravamo lasciati da nemmeno due mesi e lui si vedeva già con un altro. Ed era felice. Fu come se le mura di quella casa si restringessero, fu come se nell'aria ci fossero dei gas tossici, come se la rabbia che avevo provato avesse lasciato il posto a delusione, alla depressione di pensare ancora lui.

Dovevo vederlo, dovevo osservare di persona se quel corpo appartenesse ancora a lui, dovevo verificare che non fosse stata tutta un'allucinazione la storia di noi due, la favola che non aveva avuto un lieto fine.

Mi vestii, senza badare a cosa esattamente indossare, ed uscii, diretto a Central Park dove ogni pomeriggio scontava le ore dei servizi socialmente utili per un errore nemmeno suo.

Mi trascinai come un peso morto nella metro, aspettai indolente la mia fermata, mi tenni stretto alle maniglie, solo per non cadere, per non rompermi ulteriormente. E quando arrivai, il sole illuminava il mio cammino, come ad indicarmi la via, come se mi trovassi in uno dei versetti della Bibbia. Eppure cercai per un'ora prima di trovare il gruppo vestito di arancione a cento metri da dove mi trovavo io. Non volevo parlarci, non volevo chiedergli spiegazioni, con quale diritto poi, volevo solo vederlo, osservare i suoi lineamenti e carpire se ci fosse qualcosa di diverso, se dall'esterno si vedesse il dolore, anche una smorfia o un residuo, a dimostrarmi che avevo vissuto tutto per davvero, che quello che eravamo stati fosse la realtà.

Mi nascosi dietro ad un albero e con molta attenzione lo individuai in mezzo agli altri. Un angelo restava sempre un angelo, anche vestito con i più umili stracci.

L'arancione accecava alla luce, sembrava volermi dire di andarmene o di fare attenzione. L'uncino per arpionare i rifiuti tra le mani, lo sguardo assorto. Quelle dita, che ancora me le immaginavo sporche di carboncino, ora rinnegavano l'amabile arte che sapevano riprodurre. Quegli occhi, che dolci o ardenti, adesso erano normali, occhi qualunque, di una persona qualunque. Non erano più miei.

Rispose al telefono e sentire la sua voce in lontananza, rimbombare tra gli arbusti, parlare di transazioni o di azioni, di comprare o di vendere, mi graffiò. No, non era possibile che il suo soffio timido, di quelli che a parlare in pubblico aveva timore, si fosse trasformato in quello.

Me ne andai, perché vedere il mio Louis non esserlo più, mi stava portando oltre il punto di non ritorno.

 

Louis

Il giorno del processo assillava ancora la mia mente. Un bel vestito, i capelli in ordine, mio padre dietro di me e un avvocato da sei zeri di fianco. Il giudice che mi guardava come se già sapesse cosa fare. Mio padre che era intervenuto, ancora una volta. Per gli altri ero colpevole e il fatto che portassi quel cognome doveva avermi aiutato in qualche modo. I giornalisti che chiedevano di parlarmi, che mi spintonavano mentre mio padre urlava un clamoroso no comment per poi tirarmi in macchina. Ero da solo, così solo da non esserlo mai stato così tanto.

Passai due settimane in casa, trascinandomi tra il mio letto e la cucina. L'unica cosa positiva era poter stare un po' con le mie sorelle. Riuscivo a stento a sopportare mia madre che, dopo aver saputo ogni cosa, compreso il mio orientamento sessuale, mi guardava come se fossi un alieno, prima di attaccarsi alla sua bottiglia di vino preferita. Mio padre si occupò della stampa, di tutta la questione del nome infangato e delle interviste da rilasciare. E c'era quell'elefante da mostrare al mondo, quella dichiarazione che mi avrebbe reso libero, pronta al attirar l'attenzione su di sé, invece che sull'insabbiamento illegale che mi aveva salvato. E tutto questo, come da programma, si riversò contro le mie sorelle. Pochissime le attenzioni di mia madre, che si era chiusa ancora di più nel suo mondo ovattato, fatto di amiche frivole, circoli ristretti, shopping e alcolici. Le mie sorelle vedevano più la servitù che lei ed a soffrirne erano soprattutto le gemelle. Mio padre era sempre irritabile, il minimo rumore lo infastidiva, arrivando perfino a impedire di ascoltare musica in casa mentre era presente. Poteva mentire al mondo e a me, ma lo sguardo con il quale mi guardava dopo tutto quel casino, era diverso, deluso e lui odiava i fallimenti, lui doveva sempre controllare tutto, ed infangare il nome per il quale aveva lottato per anni, era stato da stupidi. L'intervista era l'unica possibilità, mentire, dire che tutto proseguiva al meglio era l'unica via per riportare un po' di stabilità in quella famiglia, se non per me, per le mie sorelle. Loro non ne avevano colpa.

Un giorno mi alzai e presi in mano la situazione. Decisi di smetterla di piangermi addosso, decisi di finirla con la depressione da romanzo d'amore, perché il mio cuore infranto era lì e per guarire avrebbe avuto bisogno di ricominciare.

E allora lo feci, mi rialzai e ricominciai.

 

Accettazione

Louis

Il primo di marzo mi insediai in azienda. Mio padre aveva acconsentito nominandomi amministratore junior. Sopra di me solo lui, il signor Calder e l'amministratore delegato che però si occupava delle aziende all'estero. In quel momento era in Cile. Il mio ufficio, un palmare pieno di appuntamenti, un pc sintonizzato sull'andamento della borsa, uno sul valore delle azioni. I broker finanziari che facevano riferimento a me. All'inizio era stato difficile ambientarmi e pretendere rispetto, ma poi ce l'avevo fatta. Avevo preso ad esempio mio padre e la rigidità con la quale avevo ottenuto la media del 29,3 all'università. Sapevo quello che facevo, sapevo che quello era ciò che avrei dovuto fare per il resto della mia vita.

Smisi di disegnare, non ne avevo il tempo, non avevo la forza e farlo era inutile. Non sarei mai diventato un nuovo Picasso, non avrei fatto fortuna con quei quattro scarabocchi che facevo. Il tempo per la frivolezza era finito, una nuova era si prospettava nitida davanti a me.

Fu la telefonata di Eleanor a spingermi a farlo, a ributtarmi nella mischia.

-Lou, il mondo è pieno di pesci di qualsiasi misura, colore e forma. Esci, pigliatene uno, fatti scopare finché non perdi conoscenza e vedrai che andrà meglio.-

-Perdere conoscenza non è il massimo, metti che poi escono delle mie foto. La stampa ci andrà a nozze!-

-Che palloso che sei! Ormai hai già fissato con Vanity Fair quindi smettila. Goditi il tuo essere gay e libero per una buona volta!-

-E tu?-

-Beh, io adesso sono single e ho la fila davanti alla porta! Tutta questa cosa mi ha dato anche pubblicità, ho tipo 24 richieste di eventi per il prossimo fine settimana.-

Lei era sempre la solita, quella che coglieva le opportunità, quella che sfruttava al meglio le disgrazie. Vivere così sarebbe stato più semplice.

Qualche giorno dopo, accettai di uscire con Freddie.

 

Harry

Vedere Liam e Zayn tubare per tutto il tragitto in macchina, da casa mia alla confraternita, mi fece sorridere.

-Questa canzone fa schifo.-

Disse Liam, con voce tonante. Era una ballata, di quelle che di certo non avrei voluto sentire per i prossimi dieci anni.

-E allora cambiala. Non mi sembri impegnato in altro.-

-A parte contemplare la tua bella faccia?-

Zayn sorrise, la lingua tra i denti e mi si strinse il cuore. Dallo specchietto retrovisore potevo sentirlo osservarmi ogni tanto, ma non si scompose, nonostante fosse preoccupato.

-Sei per caso in ansia, Liam? Stasera ci vedranno un po' tutti.-

Zayn lo guardò con affetto, per poi tornare subito ad occuparsi della strada.

-Non mi interessa niente di quello che pensano gli altri.-

Dal suo tono capii che era vero, capii che era la verità. Liam non era il genere di persona che si preoccupava dell'opinione degli altri, Louis sì.

-Lo so, non ho detto questo. Ho chiesto se sei in ansia, nient'altro.-

Poi vidi un cambiamento e come se non fossi nemmeno presente nell'abitacolo dell'auto, Liam bisbigliò qualcosa che non mi sarei mai aspettato di sentire, mai. Probabilmente era perché non lo conoscevo.

-Forse un po'.-

E allora Zayn mollò la mano dal cambio per afferrare dolcemente quella della persona al suo fianco. La strinse come si faceva con le cose preziose e non ebbero bisogno di altre parole, perché si erano capiti loro due e quello bastava.

Mi sentii escluso, ma era giusto così. Zayn non era più mio da tempo, non mi guardava più con quegli occhi, occhi innamorati, da quando era entrato Louis nella mia vita. Non ero più la sua persona, non ero più la sua anima gemella e finalmente capii come doveva essersi sentito. Ancora più amplificato per lui, che mi aveva amato in modo diverso dal mio, più viscerale.

Il cellulare all'interno della giacca squillò per vari secondi. Tutti ne fummo distratti.

-Che fai, non rispondi?-

Guardai il display illuminato. Era tutto il giorno che chiamava e io non avevo intenzione di risponderle.

-E' mia madre, richiamerà.-

Riagganciai.

Entrammo nel giardino enorme della casa delle consorelle di quella Confraternita piena di rosa. In giardino i palloncini ed i fiori rendevano tutto molto elegante. D'altronde la festa di primavera era una delle preferite dagli studenti. Motivo in più per bere e disfarsi completamente. Le mani intrecciate dei miei due accompagnatori attirarono qualche sguardo, ma nella norma. D'altronde era proprio la bellezza di Zayn e il suo sesso sfrenato con chiunque respirasse, ad attirarla. All'interno un'orda di persone occupate a ballare e a bere, forse parlare e ridere. Mi sembrò di avere dell'ovatta nelle orecchie. Mi sentii in un altro mondo.

Avvistammo Brit. Ci venne incontro nel suo vestitino molto hippie, tutto pieno di fiori, e due trecce nei capelli. Baciò Zayn, salutò Liam e poi mi abbracciò. Il profumo protettivo che mi invase fu benefico, così come l'energia che mi trasmise. Non credevo molto in quelle cose, ma lei era sempre felice, come se fosse vittima di un incantesimo. Avrei voluto tanto berlo anche io il siero della felicità.

-Ti voglio bene, Harry. Non scordarti che tante persone te ne vogliono.-

Respirai forte, staccandomi da lei e cercando di sorridere.

-Bene, a fine serata voglio vedervi rotolare per terra imitando gli animali della savana, perciò bevete! Ok?-

-Sì, capo.-

Zayn amava scherzare con lei. Loro erano diventati amici quasi da subito, me l'aveva presentata lui. Io, ad aprirmi, ci avevo messo un po' di più.

-Liam, come procede con l'esame di lunedì? Dana è praticamente in paranoia, stasera non è uscita.-

-Ho studiato due mesi per darlo. Devo prendere almeno 27 altrimenti il prof può leccarmi le palle e rifiuto.-

Scoppiarono tutti a ridere, Zayn di gusto. Pendeva dalle sue labbra, letteralmente e lui non era il tipo da farlo. Poi gli bisbigliò qualcosa all'orecchio e subito dopo Liam lo baciò, non di certo un bacio casto, ma di quelli da togliere il fiato ad ogni spettatore. Mi allontanai dicendo che andavo a prendere da bere.

Spintonai troppe persone, troppi visi sconosciuti che sembravano guardare proprio me, giudicare proprio me, ridere di me. Mi mancò quasi l'aria e ancora non era successo niente.

Afferrai un bicchiere e lo riempii di birra direttamente dal barile enorme poggiato sul tavolo. Notai un ragazzo alto, dal volto familiare, dagli occhi troppo chiari, ma non riuscii a ricordare dove lo avessi visto. Aveva in mano due cocktail quando si allontanò diretto verso qualcuno. Lo vidi, li vidi e capii.

Il ragazzo alto porse il bicchiere all'altro, posandogli un piccolo bacio sulle labbra, tanto da far bisbigliare la cerchia di persone attorno a loro. Riconobbi anche la risata di Eleanor assieme al suo solito iPhone in mano.

Sì, perché l'altro ragazzo era Louis.

Non appena la testa di quello che avevo capito troppo tardi fosse Freddie, si spostò, vidi i suoi capelli color miele d'acacia, il suo completo inamidato, perfetto e i suoi occhi blu, più scuri quella sera. Rimasi immobile perché ancora una volta, gli mancava qualcosa, sembrava diverso, non il Louis che ero abituato a vedere.

In una situazione del tutto diversa dalle precedenti, i nostri occhi entrarono in collisione. Lui mi vide, chiaro, davanti a lui, il suo ex, la persona che aveva detto di amare, ma non si soffermò per più dei tre secondi di stupore iniziale. Il suo sguardo mi attraversò, come se fossi fatto di niente. Il nulla.

Continuai a guardarlo, come ad urlare “Mi dispiace, Louis. Non odiarmi, ma soprattutto, non fare finta che non sia mai esistito perché così vorrei solo morire.”

Si girò dall'altro lato, riprendendo a parlare con i suoi interlocutori mentre il braccio di un altro uomo lo cingeva, lo reclamava davanti a tutti, dicendo al mondo che era suo, mostrando il suo trofeo.

Allora era vero, era vero che aveva trovato qualcun altro a renderlo felice, qualcuno che poteva realmente amarlo meglio di come avevo fatto io, alla luce del sole, senza distruggerlo, senza forzarlo.

Eppure Louis non era il tipo di persona che amava la visibilità, ostentando il suo essere omosessuale, non era il tipo che lasciava che gli altri lo considerassero un oggetto, una vittoria.

Spintonai di nuovo tutti, cercando una via d'uscita, una scappatoia da quel labirinto infinito. Nemmeno il filo di Arianna* avrebbe potuto salvarmi, aiutandomi a trovare una via di ritorno che ormai era stata cancellata.

Mi appoggiai ad un albero e un dejavù mi si parò davanti agli occhi. Quella sera di Halloween durante la quale mi ero fatto picchiare per un po' di sangue. Louis mi aveva trovato accasciato per terra, mi aveva curato, il nostro primo bacio, la sua intraprendenza e la dolcezza.

E sorrisi a quel ricordo, sorrisi per non piangere, perché amarlo era l'unica cosa che mi aveva salvato, l'unica cosa che avevo imparato a fare durante quei mesi di risalita. Poi la caduta, di nuovo.

Dimenticarmi, ignorarmi, era peggio che andare avanti, era considerarmi un errore.

Il telefono squillò di nuovo. Non risposi, lessi uno dei tre messaggi che mi erano arrivati.

-Dove sei? Devo parlarti, è importante. Mi ha telefonato tua madre. Chiamala immediatamente. Nick.-

Se il destino aveva deciso di prendersela con me, quello era esattamente il momento giusto per farlo. Perché mia madre, dall'Inghilterra, aveva chiamato proprio Nick, dopo avermi tartassato di telefonate tutto il giorno?

Restava solo una cosa da fare. Presi in mano il cellulare e tremai nel farlo. Non la sentivo da mesi, da dopo che avevo scoperto tutto quello che mi avevano tenuto nascosto.

Uno squillo, due.

-Harry?-

-Sì, sono io. Cosa è successo?-

La sentii singhiozzare. La prima persona alla quale pensai fu Gemma.

-Mamma, Gemma sta bene?-

-Sì. È successo qualcosa a tuo padre. Gli è venuto un infarto...-

Un momento di silenzio. Il mio cuore a martellare nel petto. Lei continuò.

-E' morto.-

Rimasi senza parole. Mio padre, quello che non vedevo da quattro anni, quello che era scappato fregandosene di me, che aveva detto di non poter avere un figlio gay e pazzo, era morto. Lo stesso che mi aveva portato alle partite di calcio quando io volevo andare a danza, lo stesso che mi faceva trotterellare sulle gambe fino a farmi sbellicare dal ridere.

-Harry, ti prego, torna a casa, abbiamo bisogno di te.-

Lo stesso che mi aveva sostituito con un figlio che non era nemmeno sangue del suo sangue.

-Mamma, io...-

-Sei stato lontano per troppo tempo. Cosa c'è che ti trattiene a New York?-

Niente.

Nessuno, non c'era nessuno a trattenermi lì. Ora che tutti aveva preso la loro strada, non c'era nessuno che mi avrebbe chiesto di restare, non c'era nessuno che mi avrebbe abbracciato dicendomi che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

-Parto con il primo volo.-

-Ti aspetto a casa.-

Già, casa.

Dicono che la casa sia dove si trovi il cuore.

Il mio cuore batteva solo perché era un muscolo volontario.

Il mio cuore era in nessun posto.

Ed in ogni posto.

Perché io, una casa, non ce l'avevo da molto tempo.


	37. Eppure, sentire. (un senso di te).

Liam

Che in fondo la serata alla Confraternita non era andata così male, almeno non per Zayn e me.

-Harry è scomparso dopo aver visto Louis. Pensavo avessi detto non venisse.-

-Infatti, mi aveva detto così.-

Erano le dodici e dieci e stavamo sfrecciando per i sobborghi di New York, in quella periferia così sporca e brutta che, quella che descrivevano nei film, a confronto, sembrava un pascolo felice. Direzione? Casa Malik, più precisamente pranzo dalla signora Malik. Il perché mi fossi fatto convincere era racchiuso nelle due ore di sesso che mi aveva regalato qualche giorno prima. Amava estorcermi le cose mentre affondava, senza mai stancarsi, dentro di me. Letteralmente.

Sì, la sera precedente non era andata male. Ero stato insieme a lui, ci eravamo divertiti e mi ero comportato come se nessuno potesse guardarci così male da meritare un pugno in faccia. E di occhiate, per inciso, ce ne erano state, ed anche molte.

L'aria che entrava dal finestrino era ancora fredda eppure, annusandola bene, riuscii a sentire il cambiamento, quel tono più caldo, una piccola percentuale che la rendeva più odorosa, magari meno insipida. A contribuire anche la sensazione che il degrado di quella periferia non fosse giusto. Avrei fatto l'avvocato io, ma non avevo mai avuto il sangue freddo di fregarmene di chi stava peggio di me, non avrei mai avuto il coraggio di difendere, ad esempio, una persona colpevole. Questo mi avrebbe reso una persona mediocre nel mio lavoro, ma non potevo escludere totalmente che non avrei nemmeno esercitato e poi, onestamente, mancava ancora molto alla presunta laurea.

Mentre Zayn, dal profilo serio e dal ciuffo nero ribelle, continuava con il suo sguardo puntato sull'asfalto grigio a guidare, mi chiesi a cosa stesse pensando. Perché lui era un enigma continuo, di quelli che erano capaci di violentarmi il cervello per ore. La paura, costante come la goccia di un rubinetto aperto che martellava la fredda ceramica del lavandino, era che pensasse a Harry. Sempre ad Harry. Sapevo dentro di me che non lo avrebbe mai dimenticato, cancellato come un esercizio a matita da un libro da rivendere, no. Lui era stato il tutto di Zayn e potevo capirlo, davvero. Non osavo essere tanto per lui, non osavo chiedere di più quando sapevo che mi voleva, sapevo che si era fidato, sapevo di essere l'unico uomo entrato nel suo letto, dopo di lui. E speravo, ardentemente dentro di me pregavo, di essermi ritagliato uno spazio nel suo cuore affollato, come un origami. Mi sarebbe bastato anche il più semplice, quella barchetta comune che tutti sapevano fare, finché sarebbe stata la nostra di barchetta, il nostro di pezzo di carta sul quale scrivere qualcosa, che fosse una sonata, una ballata, una poesia ermetica o un comma di una nuova legge. Mi sarei aggrappato anche al più piccolo cavillo per lui, pur di sapere di esserci.

E sorrisi perché quei due mesi abbondanti erano stati semplici, ma come una realtà così tangibile e dinamica, li avevo toccati e assaporati, come si faceva con il caffè. Zayn era caffè nero in bocca, dal sapore amaro a volte, dolce alle altre. E vivere con lui, parlare con lui, fare l'amore con lui, mangiare, dormire, vestirsi, fare la doccia insieme, era diventato facile come respirare. Non cercavo lo sguardo di ragazze, non mi mancava qualcosa, anzi, andavo avanti con la consapevolezza di avere qualcosa in più, di sentire qualcosa in più e di aver fatto la mia scelta. Quali conseguenze avesse portato e se ne avesse portate, poco mi importava.

-Lì ho fumato la mia prima canna. Su quel muretto a quindici anni. Poi sono successe troppe cose.-

E lo sapevo benissimo cosa era successo.

Ben era successo.

Mentre scorrevamo le strade rotte dal tempo, mi sembrò di poterlo vedere in quel muretto, un giovane Zayn, magro, inconsapevole di quello che lo avrebbe aspettato.

Guidò altri cinque minuti e, imboccando un grande vialetto, si fermò sul ciglio della strada, non spegnendo il motore, ad indicarmi un altro luogo del suo passato. E che il passato fosse fatto di luoghi ed odori, quello lo sapevo perfino io.

-Un giorno, lì, avevo tipo cinque anni e mi accampai sotto quell'albero a guardare la strada principale. Aspettavo mio padre, ero sicuro che sarebbe tornato. Ed invece non lo ha mai fatto. Sai quant'è doloroso guardare mia madre e vedere che non le assomiglio nemmeno un po'?-

Il suo sguardo si fece umido, che se gli avessi toccato gli occhi, le dita sarebbero uscite bagnate. Mi si strinse il cuore a quelle parole dolorose, perché Zayn aveva scelto me per dirle, si era aperto totalmente ed io volevo soltanto essere capace di volergli il bene che si meritava.

-Sai, molte volte i padri non sono quello che ci aspettavamo. Molte volte è peggio averli davanti e leggere l'odio nei loro occhi e in quello che fanno.-

Si girò verso di me. Non colsi pena o compassione, rabbia o qualsiasi altra emozione che non fosse comprensione. Lui capiva sempre ogni cosa, sapeva cogliere ogni sfumatura così bene, nemmeno si trattasse di un fiore, solitario, cresciuto in mezzo al cemento. Ed era illogico pensare che quell'uomo così altruista e pieno di virtù, con tutto quello che gli era capitato, fosse cresciuto così bene in quel posto pieno di dolore e marcio. Zayn, con i suoi difetti e le sue manie, un uomo pronto a donare.

-Liam, il cognome di tuo padre non ti rende uguale a lui. Tu sei migliore in tutto, migliore perché hai sopportato per anni quello che ti faceva, migliore perché sei rimasto per tua madre, perché l'hai preso sottobraccio quando aveva bisogno di tornare a casa.-

-Sì, ma quando ti prendevo per il culo o ti picchiavo, io ero come lui, mi guardavo allo specchio ed ero come lui.-

Lo dissi alzando la voce perché mio padre era un argomento di quelli che mi facevano imbestialire come pochi, che non mi permettevano di avere scusanti. Lui mi guardò, soffermandosi sui miei pugni chiusi. Quello che avevo detto era la verità. Tutti avevano paura di assomigliare a chi odiavano di più. Nessuno escluso. Ed io mi ero comportato da perfetto coglione, degno figlio di mio padre.

-Tutti sbagliano, tutti. Cambiare, capirlo, non ti rende meno uomo, Liam, solo umano. Ed ai miei occhi non potrai mai apparire come lui.-

Avvolse la sua mano attorno al mio pugno e, con dolcezza, mi aiutò a sciogliere quel nodo, un nodo al cuore, andando a spegnere il mio senso di colpa. L'unica cosa che avrei voluto in quel momento era cancellare quelle immagini di odio, rimuoverle e niente era più importante del suo perdono.

Ed ancora una volta, da lui eravamo arrivati a parlare di me. Perché cosa poteva esserci di più perfetto di Zayn che mi stringeva? Cosa?

Continuò, dopo essersi sporto e avermi appoggiato un dolce bacio sulla fronte.

-E adesso andiamo. Mia madre odia il ritardo.-

Riaccese il motore, sorridendomi e parcheggiò in un vialetto dal giardino curato, pochi metri più avanti di dove ci eravamo fermati noi. Quella casina, la casa di una madre single, era bianca e dalle finestre le tende colorate la rendevano allegra. Piccola e appartata, si differenziava dalle altre per un clima armonioso a circondarla. Presto avrei scoperto che tutto quello derivava dalla dolcezza della madre di Zayn.

Ero in ansia. Il piccolo mazzo di fiori che avevo insistito nel comprare alla donna, dondolava inquieto nella mano destra. Zayn proseguì affiancandosi a me nel vialetto. Mi aveva detto che voleva che conoscessi la sua famiglia perché per lui era importante, perché nessuno, a parte Harry, lo aveva fatto, con una piccola differenza: noi stavamo insieme. Lo avevamo reso noto ed ufficiale e cosa c'era, in fondo, di più ufficiale di una presentazione in casa?

Suonò e mi afferrò la mano sinistra, incastrando le sue dita lunghe nelle mie e stringendo forte. Prima che qualcuno potesse aprire, con quel sole ad illuminargli le pagliuzze color del fieno negli occhi e quell'aria dal sapore primaverile, mi diede il colpo di grazia. Non ero pronto a sentirglielo dire, eppure lo percepii chiaramente dal suo tocco, da ogni fibra del suo corpo. E potevo esserne certo. E potevo credergli.

-Penso di amarti, Payne.-

Occhi negli occhi, le verità svelate, la corazza caduta e lì, a portata di mano, tutta la sua bellezza pronta per essere amata e ammirata e accudita e non capii più niente. Tutto si affievolì, si spense.

Perché quello che aveva appena detto era assolutamente illogico, era come se non gli importasse che io non sapessi tutte le cose del mondo, che quella fosse la mia prima esperienza, che fossi un coglione, come se non gli importasse di vedere tutte le mie imperfezioni ora che io avevo visto le sue.

La porta si aprì e fummo distratti dall'entrata in scena di sua madre.

-Eccovi, finalmente! Piacere, sono Trisha. Ho sentito molto parlare di te, Liam. Entrate su.-

Quella donna minuta e bassa, dallo sguardo gentile, era come se fosse la versione femminile di Zayn. Erano gli occhi scuri a fregarla, perché, diamine, quegli occhi avevano la stessa fiamma anche nel figlio. Le porsi i fiori, ancora stordito dalla dichiarazione di poco prima e le afferrai la mano, stringendola vigorosamente prima di accomodarmi. Lasciai qualche secondo a Zayn, giusto il tempo di afferrare la donna, farla volteggiare e baciarle la guancia, prima che lei potesse dire qualsiasi altra cosa.

Dalla cucina, un odore buonissimo di leccornie casalinghe. Prima di accomodarci, mi presentò anche la sorella Waliyha, un'adolescente nella norma, dal sorriso troppo simile a quello del fratello affinché non mi piacesse.

Rimasi colpito dall'affiatamento, dal fatto che nessuna delle due donne mi guardasse storto o giudicasse la relazione con il figlio. Rimasi sorpreso del fatto che gli avesse parlato di me, che le domande così mirate di Trisha, mirassero davvero a conoscermi, come se dovessi ritornarci in quel posto, come se quella casa fosse aperta anche a me.

A fine pranzo, fui trascinato da Zayn nella sua stanza. Al piano di sopra, l'ultima a sinistra nel lungo corridoio, la sua camera era un tempio della musica ed era rimasta come quando se ne era andato. Ma io non riuscivo che a pensare alle parole che mi aveva detto qualche ora prima, senza che io avessi avuto il tempo di rispondergli.

 

Zayn

La mia stanza era così adolescenziale che quasi me ne vergognai. Il pranzo era andato bene, oltre ogni aspettativa e nemmeno le mie battutine a sfondo sessuale avevano intaccato l'umore di Liam. Quello che gli avevo detto doveva averlo scosso parecchio, visto che era rimasto con la stessa espressione stupita e gli occhi sbarrati per molti minuti a seguire.

La camera, piccola e oscurata dalle tende, comprendeva un letto singolo attaccato al muro, un piccolo armadio a due ante e il mio “angolo relax” composto da un tavolino basso, di quelli robusti in legno, sul quale avevo rollato milioni di canne, un impianto stereo degno di nota e un divano a due posti che aveva conciliato molti dei miei sonnellini. Lo guardai osservare la mia collezione musicale in silenzio. Dopo aver chiuso la porta a chiave, accesi l'impianto e della musica indie, più in particolare un vecchio cd degli Editors, inondò la stanza con le sue note prima basse, poi metalliche, poi elettroniche, poi strumentali. C'era un mondo da scoprire, io lo sapevo. Stessa cosa valeva per Liam.

Mi tolsi le scarpe e mi sdraiai su quel divano, comodo come un tempo. L'usura non aveva fatto altro che renderlo più morbido e continuai ad osservarlo, aspettando che mi dicesse qualcosa. La sua ansia velata e il suo imbarazzo nascosto erano così sublimi da farmi pensare solo a lui.

Il ghigno sul mio viso si espanse quando cominciò a guardarmi, serio.

-Liam, rilassati, è andata bene, no?-

-Sì, tua madre è fantastica.-

-Ma? Hai la faccia da ma.-

-Mi hai detto che...-

Lo incalzai. Non mi ero mai vergognato dei miei sentimenti, mai. E sentire di nuovo amore era la sensazione migliore che avessi mai provato. Tutto il dolore, la disperazione, tutta l'angoscia e la sofferenza erano stati spazzati via. Liam occupava il mio cuore in maniera del tutto personale, sua. Non lo avrei rinnegato, non ora che ammetterlo ed essere felice erano davvero cose delle quali essere grato.

Ed io ero grato.

-Ti ho detto che ti amo. Fattene una ragione.-

Si ammutolì. Non mi avrebbe fregato, non quando sapevo che quello che stavo leggendo nei suoi occhi non era rifiuto, ma semplice paura. Paura di ammettere un sentimento, paura di dirmi che la mia fantasia sul divano poteva diventare realtà. Amare Liam era facile, più di quanto avessi pensato all'inizio. Una volta aperto il mio libro, i segreti rovesciati, tutto era confluito nella giusta direzione in maniera del tutto naturale. Compresa la voglia di conoscerlo, di renderlo mio, di fargli sentire cosa fosse l'amore, cosa l'affetto, cosa essere felici. E lui, con il suo muso da finto duro e le sue cazzate, mi aveva fatto sentire amato più di qualsiasi altra persona fino a quel momento. Si era concesso a me, la sua prima volta e l'aveva fatto perché si fidava.

Non disse niente, non sapeva come dirlo. Il suo freno a mano interiore non gli permetteva di farlo, non in quel momento, non con quella paura addosso. Gli sorrisi ancora. Mi alzai dal divano con uno scatto e fui attaccato a lui, a respirare la sua aria calda. Mi leccai le labbra, mordicchiandomi da solo il lato destro di quello inferiore. Presi le sue mani e le sollevai in alto, la musica a far ballare i nostri corpi. Prima teso, si sciolse non appena lo baciai.

Di quel fuoco, di quel bacio, ci avrei potuto vivere per sempre.

Le lingue a schioccare nel contatto più naturale che potesse esistere, una fitta al bassoventre. Liam mi faceva quell'effetto e placarlo, fingere che la voglia di lui non ci fosse, era impossibile. Finché il mio corpo avesse funzionato, finché il mio cuore pompato sangue, lui sarebbe stato sempre l'oggetto del mio desiderio. Mi attaccai a lui, ballando al ritmo di quella canzone.

-Se tua madre ci sente?-

Gli risi nell'orecchio prima di morderlo.

-Mia madre non entra qui. E poi si immagina già che stiamo facendo sesso.-

Si staccò più prepotentemente.

-Non dici davvero! Cosa penserà di me?-

Mi riavvicinai cingendogli la vita.

-Quello che penso io. Che sei adorabile quando ti agiti.-

Gli mordicchiai il mento, leccandogli i lineamenti come un assetato alla ricerca di acqua. La pressione smorzò e si lasciò guidare, abbandonandosi a me che lo cullavo e a quelle note, sotto i miei baci caldi.

Mi scostai per guardarlo. Le ciglia abbassate, quasi chiuse, le mani al mio collo e il suo muoversi mascolino. Non era coordinato per niente, ma volevo chiederglielo lo stesso. Me lo doveva, avrei giocato la carta del “ti amo” se fosse stato necessario.

-Vorrei facessi una cosa per me.-

Mi avvicinai di nuovo a baciarlo, prima la lingua, poi ancora il collo, mentre con una mano mi insinuavo sotto la cintura nella parte posteriore, a sfiorargli le natiche bianche e sode. Due mondi semisferici pieni di nei, come se fossero costellazioni, pronti ad essere stretti dalle mie mani.

-Tutto quello che vuoi.-

Mi disse, in preda all'estasi, non sapendo cosa gli avrei chiesto. Che fosse ingenuo alle volte, beh lo avevo già scoperto. Ed allora le mie fantasie trovarono terreno fertile e lo baciai ancora, assaporando la sua bocca così calda da solleticare ancora di più la mia fantasia.

-Mi piacerebbe vederti muovere qui sopra, mentre ti guardo toglierti i vestiti lentamente, molto lentamente e mi tocco, mi tocco per te, perché sei così dannatamente sexy che nemmeno immagini.-

La sua prima reazione fu di negazione. Si vedeva che lo allettava e di molto tutto ciò, ma non voleva mettersi in ridicolo. Tipico di Liam. Insistetti.

-Ti prego.-

Fu il mio sguardo più implorante e voglioso a far sì che cedesse, che si arrendesse alla mia richiesta e mi facesse morire di voglia. Salì sopra al tavolino basso davanti a me imprecando leggermente.

Adoravo quando imprecava, quel piccolo insolente! Mi sedetti sul giaciglio morbido, che era già pronto ad ospitarci. E lui mi guardò, cominciando a muoversi, quasi a tempo. Si slacciò la cintura e il bottone dei jeans prima di tirare giù la cerniera e sogghignare vedendo che il rigonfiamento nei miei pantaloni stava diventando insostenibile. La mia mano scese a darmi sollievo. La mia lingua tra i denti, i pantaloni calati di un po' e le dita a stringermi l'uccello.

-Sei un pervertito del cazzo.-

Rise ancora pronunciando quelle parole e sfilandosi i jeans, calciandoli via.

-Sì, mi piace il tuo di cazzo.-

Subito dopo essersi tolto la maglietta e aver visto il suo petto villoso con i boxer così pieni, presi a masturbarmi. Avanti e indietro, molto poco poetico, ma veramente necessario. Il fatto che lui non credesse minimamente di essere sexy mi dava alla testa. Tutto del suo corpo urlava “scopami”. Ogni minimo centimetro di carne tenera e bianca. Che, in un momento di calma ormonale, ci avrei potuto fare una mappa stellare sulla sua pelle, unendo quei piccoli e deliziosi nei con le dita, dopo averli assaporati.

Fu quando si girò, ondeggiando, toccandosi il sedere con una mano, mettendolo in mostra e facendomi morire alla vista di quella luna bianca, proprio sotto quei due buchetti all'inizio della spina dorsale che avevo baciato e mordicchiato molte volte, che mi alzai. Lo abbracciai da dietro, la testa sul suo sedere, a baciarlo attraverso il tessuto. Le mani sulla sua pancia, a tenerlo fermo, poi sulla sua schiena, a farlo chinare prepotentemente in avanti. Non oppose resistenza ed io sogghignai. Domare quel cavallo di razza era appagante. Tirai un poco più giù i suoi boxer e lo morsi, delizioso, carnale, mentre con una mano allargavo le sue cosce tese. Mi piaceva vederlo a novanta, pronto davanti a me, ma non me lo sarei fatto così quella volta, no. Liam aveva bisogno di dolcezza per essere preparato, Liam aveva bisogno che non gli facessi male, mai, ma solo piacere, immenso piacere a ricordargli che quello che aveva scelto, il genere sessuale che aveva scelto, era quello giusto, che non gli mancava niente. Ed annegai in mezzo al suo sedere, facendomi posto con le mani ed affondando nella sua carne, mordendo e leccando, avido, preparando la strada. Passai la lingua più volte in quel punto, entrando nel suo buco, gustandomi il sapore di eccitazione che lo invase mentre con una mano si stringeva l'erezione ancora dentro alle mutande nere, più stretta ad ogni mio tocco. E lui si contrasse, gemendo come pochissime altre volte lo avevo sentito fare, perché quella posizione era perfetta per lui. Mi spinse la testa ancora più a fondo con una mano dietro al collo, i miei capelli corti tra le dita, mentre si contorceva come se potesse morire di piacere. Le parole senza senso che uscirono dalla sua bocca mi fecero capire che quello era il punto giusto da stimolare, il pollice ad aiutarmi, a farlo tremare sotto il mio tocco. Amavo quando non si tratteneva, quando non si privava di urlare il mio nome solo perché poteva sembrare una femminuccia, come diceva lui. Amavo il suo corpo e ancora di più il suo cervello, la sua fottuta schiettezza. L'amore in tutte le sue forme.

Quando si distese, dritto in piedi sopra al tavolino, capii che era al limite. Si girò, attirandomi al suo ventre e mi scompigliò i capelli prima di abbassarsi e baciarmi, con le mani strette attorno al mio collo, obbligandomi in quella posizione, feroce, come a ringraziarmi per quel trattamento, per prendermi cura di lui. Poi mi spintonò sul divano. Ci piombai sopra così velocemente solo perché adesso era lui pronto a sfilarmi la maglietta per poi baciarmi. Si soffermò sui miei capezzoli, già turgidi, a torturarli un po' prima di scendere sui miei addominali, leccarmi l'ombelico e guardarmi negli occhi. Non erano molte le volte che Liam mi aveva fatto un pompino, ma la sua tecnica era notevolmente migliorata. Poi, scoparmi la sua bocca vergine, nel quale solo io ero entrato, era una soddisfazione che fomentava il mio orgoglio maschile a dismisura. Scostò la stoffa dei vestiti, sfilandoli, togliendo ogni impedimento e si inginocchiò davanti a me che non aspettavo altro. Con una mano sfregò sulla base prima di succhiarmi la punta rossa e turgida, per poi scendere fino a sentire la sua gola stretta contrarsi per l'intrusione, la cappella sbattere sul palato ruvido e la sua salivazione aumentare. Chiusi gli occhi afferrandomi allo schienale del divano, inclinando la testa. Il piacere che stavo provando era indicibile. Quel ragazzo, alle prime armi con un pene, stava facendo decisamente un ottimo lavoro! Ed ancora una volta sapere che il suo corpo era vergine fino a poco fa, sapere che ero stato io il primo, io quello a fargli scoprire il sesso con un uomo, mi mandava in estasi. Lo trascinai sopra di me, calandogli le mutande e facendolo accavallare sopra le mie gambe mentre continuava a baciarmi. Le erezioni pronte, l'una a contatto con il suo sedere, l'altra dritta sopra la mia pancia. Mi sorprese la sua audacia.

-Adesso è il mio turno.-

Si sollevò con le ginocchia, facendo leva su quelle, afferrò il mio membro, completamente eretto e lo guidò dentro di lui, capendo da solo quale fosse l'andatura. Non ci mise molto prima di pompare veloce, su e giù, mentre io, seduto, mi godevo ogni movimento, ogni sua smorfia, ogni gemito nascosto, sospirato, urlato e con le mani aiutavo la sua danza coordinata questa volta, mentre mi baciava ad ogni spinta e io lo toccavo per amplificare il suo piacere. Mi cavalcò come se non esistessimo che noi, mentre con entrambe le dita arpionate alle sue natiche, lo allargavo, aiutandolo. Rumori osceni di battiti di muscoli, di sfregamenti, ad amplificare l'udito e il tatto. Si aggrappò alle mie spalle, graffiandole con le unghie, affondandole per farmi male, per marchiarmi. Gli piaceva lasciare i segni del suo passaggio. Si fermò con me completamente dentro di lui, i nostri corpi ad aderire, leccandosi le labbra e rivoltando le orbite degli occhi all'indietro, mentre con una mano lo aiutavo a masturbarsi e gemevo con lui. Lo sentii in ogni terminazione nervosa, pulsare e scalciare, lo sentii sotto la pelle, inciso a fuoco quel momento, lo sentii perché fare l'amore con lui era come purificarmi di tutte le volte che avevo fatto sesso senza provare niente. E questa sensazione di appagamento, di trovarmi in quel posto così bello insieme a lui, era la sensazione migliore al mondo. Perché io lo sentivo, sentivo Liam così vicino da potergli sfiorare l'essenza con un dito. Noi non avevamo paura di sporcarci con i vizi, con la carnalità di quei gesti, perché noi eravamo carne contro carne, un fuoco vivo all'interno del nucleo di un vulcano.

Invocò il mio nome prima di venirmi sulla pancia e schizzare la mia bocca così vicina, così in basso. Gli piaceva vedermi così, compiaciuto, a leccarmi di dosso qualcosa di suo. Un contatto intimo, primitivo. Tremò per il piacere e se lo godette fino in fondo, giusto il tempo che anche io eiaculassi direttamente dentro di lui, per rimanergli dentro per sempre.

L'orgasmo migliore, il sesso che era diventato ufficialmente, amore.

E quando, sfinito, si accasciò sopra di me, lo issai per sdraiarlo dolcemente su quel divano che, immacolato come lui qualche mese prima, di sesso ancora non ne aveva visto nemmeno l'ombra. Sopra di lui, in mezzo alle sue gambe divaricate, non potevamo chiedere altro ai nostri corpi, se non la dolcezza dei miei baci posati sul suo collo e sulle sue labbra screpolate.

Ero appoggiato a lui, un orecchio sopra al suo cuore, quando sentii la sua cassa toracica risuonare, confluire finalmente in quelle parole.

-Ti amo, Zayn.-

Un sorriso mi si spalancò addosso.

Lo sapevo, era solo servito un incentivo per farglielo dire.

Baciai le sue labbra rosse e pensai che se la felicità fosse stata fatta di un colore, per me quello sarebbe stato il marrone degli occhi compiaciuti di Liam Payne.

_______

 

Arrivai al bar alle sei di pomeriggio di quella domenica che avevo vissuto così intensamente da apparirmi perfetta. Ovviamente Liam era con me. Si era portato dietro un libro, quello che doveva preparare per l'esame del giorno dopo e si era accomodato in un tavolino appartato, a prova di sguardo, a ripassare. Lui mi guardava e sorrideva, io lo guardavo e l'amavo.

Mi concentrai sui bicchieri da lavare e le caraffe di birra da riempire. Mi accorsi però che Harry non c'era. Quando vidi entrare il capo nel locale semivuoto, mi preoccupai. Qualcosa non andava e sicuramente riguardava Harry. Non era mai in ritardo, mai. Si parò davanti a me, come a sostituire il posto vacante del mio amico.

-Dov'è Harry?-

-Pensavo lo sapessi.-

-Cosa?-

-Stanotte è passato alla chiusura con un ragazzo, quel dj che avevamo a capodanno. Aveva una valigia con sé. Si è licenziato. Ha detto che è morto suo padre e che tornava in Inghilterra.-

La visione di Harry con una valigia mi riempì lo sguardo e anche il cuore. Di gelo. Il padre era morto. Non poteva essere possibile, non dopo tutto quello che aveva recentemente scoperto. E alla stessa maniera, non poteva essere con Nick, non poteva andarsene con lui, non dopo tutto quello che era successo.

-Devi darmi delle ferie, devo andare da Harry.-

-Trova qualcuno che ti sostituisca e puoi andartene.-

Dovevo raggiungerlo, sapevo che aveva bisogno di me, sapevo che doveva sentirsi così solo ed abbandonato, così perso dentro a quel mare di pensieri che si infrangevano come onde sugli scogli nella sua mente così contorta. Era partito, senza dire addio, senza salutare, senza guardarsi alle spalle, lasciando tutto qui, ad aspettarlo forse, a sperare nel suo ritorno.

Digitai nella rubrica i nomi dei ragazzi che generalmente facevano qualche lavoretto saltuario insieme a me e a lui. Ero agitato. Ne chiamai quattro prima di trovarne uno disponibile a prendere il mio posto durante quei giorni.

Liam si avvicinò a me e con voce alterata gli raccontai tutto.

-Devo andare da Harry, lui ha bisogno di me. È morto suo padre, capisci? E lui è a casa con persone che non vede da anni e anni e che non sanno niente di lui, che non lo hanno mai voluto, Liam. E Nick è con lui. Riesci a capirmi?-

Mi trovai circondato dalle sue braccia che mi strinsero, mi sfregarono le spalle e mi accolsero senza fare domande. L'odore di Liam si insinuò nelle narici e mi calmò, in qualche maniera lo fece. Riuscii a ricacciare dentro le lacrime che minacciavano di sgorgare copiose dai miei occhi che, fino a qualche ora fa, erano dentro ai suoi, felici.

-Deve aver trovato un volo di prima mattina. Provo a chiamare la compagnia aerea e a vedere se c'è un posto per te.-

Si staccò da me e si allontanò per fare quella telefonata. Era davvero preparato ad ogni eventualità. Mentre lo faceva, mentre si occupava di questioni mie che, con la tremarella alla voce, non avrei saputo sbrigare da solo, chiamai Harry. Doveva essere quasi mezzanotte da lui. Tre squilli dopo, come se mi stesse aspettando, rispose.

-Zayn.-

-Harry. Mi dispiace così tanto.-

-Ha avuto un infarto. Qui è tutto strano.-

-Quand'è il funerale?-

-Domani pomeriggio, alle tre. Abitava a due minuti da casa mia, Zayn. Si era rifatto una famiglia lì, un nuovo figlio, di quelli perfetti. Dovresti vederlo, rideresti di lui.-

E invece una risata isterica entrò nel ricevitore, una risata che sapeva di pianto e disperazione.

-Sto venendo da te, Harry. Un modo lo troveremo, ok?-

-Non tornerò a New York. Non c'è niente lì per me.-

-Ci sono io.-

-Tu devi essere felice, come Louis. Ha un altro, sai? L'ho visto. Ha detto che non mi ha mai amato in quell'intervista. Adesso ha la vita che voleva.-

Respirai perché sentirgli dire quelle cose era troppo anche per chi riusciva a vedere il bicchiere sempre pieno come me. Riprese.

-Adesso devo andare. Non volevo abbandonarti, ma dire addio era peggio.-

Non mi diede il tempo di replicare, la linea fu interrotta bruscamente, giusto in tempo affinché Liam tornasse per darmi brutte notizie. Tutto successo rapidamente, senza darmi il tempo di pensare, di piangere, di soffrire.

-Nessun posto libero nell'aereo di stanotte. Il primo è domani all'una di pomeriggio.-

Affondai la testa sulla sua spalla, sconsolato. Era troppo tardi, non gli avrei potuto stringere la mano durante il funerale, mentre nessuno avrebbe mostrato comprensione verso il figliol prodigo, tornato a casa con un bagaglio pieno di fantasmi.

-Non farò in tempo. È da solo.-

Mi aiutò a sollevarmi e mi scosse le spalle.

-Ho un'idea, ma non so se funzionerà e devi essere convincente, parecchio convincente.-

 

Un'ora dopo ci trovavamo davanti all'edificio che ospitava la sede della Tomlinson & Calder Associations. Liam aveva telefonato a Louis dicendogli che aveva urgente bisogno di parlargli. Lui si trovava in azienda per una festa con alcuni azionisti di gran rilievo. Gli disse di raggiungerlo lì. Il piano di Liam era semplice: chiedere a Louis di usare il jet privato di suo padre e di volare a Londra con Zayn, per andare da Harry. Non avrebbe funzionato, già lo sapevo, ma l'importante era provare.

Le guardie all'entrata ci fecero passare e, tra ascensori e scale, arrivammo al piano desiderato, affollato da gente in giacca e cravatta che, con i calici di champagne in mano, conversava sul capitale estero da investire. Al centro di quella baldoria, Louis, spalleggiato da suo padre, faceva la prima donna, sorridendo e stringendo mani a quei viscidi ricconi della parte altolocata di Manhattan. Mi venne il voltastomaco. Quello non era il timido Louis che avevo chiamato stalker, quello non era il ragazzo che aveva timore nel guardare gli occhi di Harry in pubblico. Non appena ci vide all'ingresso, si disimpegnò con eleganza e ci raggiunse con sguardo tagliente. Senza parlare, ci guidò nel suo ufficio. Chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, prima di iniziare, con voce aspra, il suo teatrino.

-Che ci fate qui?-

Rispose Liam. Dopotutto era lui il suo amico, non io. Il mio di amico stava soffrendo a miglia e miglia di distanza, senza che nemmeno ci fossimo detti addio.

-Dobbiamo chiederti un favore. Harry è tornato in Inghilterra, suo padre ha avuto un infarto ed è morto. È partito la notte della festa di primavera con Nick, ma noi lo abbiamo scoperto solo ora. Zayn vorrebbe andare al funerale, ma i voli sono tutti pieni fino a domani pomeriggio e il funerale è quel giorno. So che per te è difficile, che vi siete lasciati e tutto, ma avremmo bisogno del jet di tuo padre.-

Il discorso lineare era chiaro, l'espressione di Louis molto meno. Nei suoi occhi freddi color del ghiaccio, ora che non c'era più Harry a riscaldarlo, non riuscivo a cogliere alcuna indecisione, nemmeno l'ombra di speranza.

-Assolutamente no. Ho degli impegni da rispettare e Harry ha fatto le sue scelte.-

Mi incazzai, furiosamente e tutti gli arretrati di rabbia verso quel moccioso codardo che aveva osato intaccare il nostro equilibrio, vennero fuori. Lo spinsi contro una parete, bloccandogli le braccia, pronto ad urlargli contro.

-Sei davvero un bastardo, Louis, un figlio di papà che si è divertito con il giocattolino prima di buttarlo via dopo aver capito che non poteva aggiustarlo. Quando dicevi di amarlo, quando ti facevi sbattere e lui ti accarezzava, quando dormivi al mio posto, ti andava bene, vero? Lui ha bisogno di me, ha bisogno di un viso amico ad aiutarlo ad affrontare il suo passato. È nella stessa casa dove ha tentato di suicidarsi, Cristo Santo, magari con Nick lì al suo fianco. Non ti dà fastidio tutto questo? Non pensi a lui?-

E gli strinsi il collo, quasi fino a farlo smettere di respirare, mentre Liam tentava di tirarmi via dalla sua presa, invano. Era un ingrato, un fottutissimo membro di una Confraternita che non poteva sapere cosa fosse il dolore, né l'amore.

-Se hai amato Harry, se davvero lo hai amato, lo sai anche tu che ha bisogno di noi.-

Lo mollai, ma un pugno in faccia non glielo tolse nessuno. Non urlò, non imprecò e nemmeno tentò di reagire. Se lo prese e mi sembrò di leggere nei suoi occhi il dubbio che gli avevo infilato così sapientemente e violentemente.

La porta dell'ufficio fu spalancata dal padre di Louis che, vedendo la scena equivoca, la richiuse subito dietro e con fare interrogatorio osservò il figlio.

-Che cosa diamine succede qui, Louis?-

Liam mi prese per mano, guardando per un ultimo secondo il volto del signor Tomlinson e spingendomi verso l'uscita. Avevamo fallito.

Harry avrebbe camminato, vestito di nero, da solo in quel prato addobbato a cimitero, con il cielo grigio sopra di lui, una sorella distaccata, una madre sconsolata e il figlio che suo padre non aveva mai avuto, quello perfetto del quale, a detta di Harry, avrei riso.

-Aspettate!-

Louis ci bloccò prima che potessimo uscire, per poi rivolgere parole rigide al padre.

-Ho bisogno che per una volta nella vita tu ti fidi di me. Devo andare qualche giorno a Londra e ho bisogno del jet. Ho fatto tutto il necessario per la nostra famiglia e continuerò a farlo. Mi serve solo qualche giorno per aiutare una persona.-

Mi guardò. Intendeva davvero aiutare me? Era quella la barzelletta che si era raccontato?

-Nessun scandalo, nessun arresto. Chiama il pilota e parti. Ti rivoglio qui entro giovedì per il meeting con i cinesi.-

-Certo. Non cambia di niente quello che ci siamo detti, niente.-

-Ti porterai anche Freddie?-

-No, devo andare da solo.-

Louis doveva andare da solo così come me. Liam non sarebbe venuto in tutti i modi, esame o meno da dare il giorno dopo.

 

Quella notte, come in cenerentola, la zucca si trasformò in cocchio e due persone, che non avevano altro in comune se non astio, dovettero condividere lo spazio ristretto di un velivolo. La direzione era nota ad entrambi.

Io volai per arrivare da Harry, lui poteva raccontarsi quello che voleva, ma lo stava facendo per la mia stessa ragione.

Eppure Louis sentiva che Harry aveva bisogno di lui, così come lo sentivo io.

Poteva mentire, poteva voler dimenticare, ma l'amore non si poteva scordare mai, neppure quello malsano, neppure quello non corrisposto. E se quel giorno che avevo condiviso con Liam era stato pieno di amore, quando mi aveva detto di andare, di correre da Harry, che capiva, avevo visto in lui la stessa preoccupazione che avevo io negli occhi.

Ripetergli che l'amavo e baciarlo nella notte oscura, prima di partire, forse, non era bastato.


	38. Hallelujah.

Pov Harry

Dovevo solo ringraziare Nick se in quel momento, dopo circa undici ore dalla telefonata di mia madre, mi trovavo a Londra. Aveva fatto tutto il possibile affinché potessi usare il suo biglietto. Lui era rimasto a New York con la promessa che, appena possibile, sarebbe volato a Brighton, ma verosimilmente non avrebbe mai fatto in tempo per il funerale. Onestamente poi, per quanto potessi essergli grato, non sapevo se avevo voglia di rivederlo lì, di trovarmi anche lui dentro a quel passato da affrontare tutto in una volta. L'unica persona che potevo volere, non ci sarebbe mai stata semplicemente perché non era più la stessa. Dovevo farmene una ragione.

Partii con l'intenzione di non tornare, partii con l'idea che nessuno avrebbe davvero sentito la mia mancanza, con la consapevolezza che forse, quel nuovo mondo coraggioso, non era fatto per me. Perché se non era destino, se il karma mi aveva fottuto a secco, la colpa era anche mia.

Misi poche cose in una valigia, tanto non mi importava di cosa avrei lasciato indietro, non degli oggetti perlomeno. Quello che avrei perso in quella casa, quello che avrei abbandonato senza ritrovarlo mai più, era quel ricordo del sorriso di Zayn nel vedere il mio frigorifero pieno per la prima volta, i libri letti a luci soffuse, la sua musica nell'impianto stereo e poi il mio Louis. E anche se di quei ricordi ne avrei tenute delle copie nel cervello, chi poteva assicurarmi che non si sarebbero sbiadite con il tempo? Che avrebbero cambiato forma, trasformati in dolore e nostalgia?

La finzione dell'amore, le ali spezzate dalla tempesta e l'azzurro che aveva tinto le pareti del mio mondo, non c'erano più. Corrosi gli argini del dolore, scomparsa la soglia che separava la finzione dalla realtà.

Un saluto alla città che non dormiva mai, un saluto ai grattacieli immensi, alle vie piene di luci, ai rumori di sottofondo, al silenzio inesistente. Un arrivederci a mai più a tutto quello che mi aveva salvato dal perdere la ragione anni prima e che adesso era troppo stretto da tenere addosso. Un addio, ancora e per sempre, ad ogni persona che mi aveva sorriso, che mi aveva parlato.

New York e il suo odore di libertà.

 

Respirare l'aria fredda di Londra fu come ricevere uno schiaffo in pieno viso perché era stata la città del divertimento, dell'amore e delle fughe da scuola. Era la città che avevo amato per così tanto tempo da non ricordarmi nemmeno i suoi difetti. Sempre legato a Nick, sempre quello che ero un tempo, anni prima di diventare quello che ero in quel momento, o almeno ciò che ne era rimasto. Adesso invece, mi appariva anonima, vuota, un cortile senza bambini a giocarci, un fiume senza pesci da pescare.

Passo dopo passo, nessun bentornato per me, nessuno ad aspettarmi fuori dall'area del nastro per i bagagli, nessuno a reclamare la mia venuta, l'appartenenza. In fin dei conti lo sapevo che sarebbe andata così, sapevo benissimo che non avrei ricevuto niente di tutto ciò, che non mi meritavo il perdono di una sorella o l'abbraccio di una madre.

Mentre trascinavo il mio trolley, odiando il suo raschiare contro il suolo, dopo essere sceso dal taxy che mi avrebbe portato alla stazione ferroviaria, alzai lo sguardo al cielo e pensai che New York doveva essersi svegliata da poco mentre lì, in Europa, il sole era già alto. Mi sfregai le mani per scaldarle un po', il calore umano che avevo assimilato nei mesi precedenti non era bastato.

Feci il biglietto, osservando i volti lividi e grigi di chi, stanco e sfinito, si trascinava come per inerzia. Visi comuni in una massa informe di persone in fila come automi, di vite di passaggio, di sorrisi, di pianti, di urla.

Corse il treno verso le mura chiamate casa, corse il treno attraverso le strade che non erano più mie, l'accento che non era mutato, il sentimento di nostalgia che non avevo mai avuto per quel posto. Quante volte lo avevo preso per arrivare da Nick, quante per passare la giornata con lui, il pomeriggio o la notte. L'ultima quella prima del crollo, quella che dimenticarla era strano. La persona che mi aveva tradito era la stessa che poi mi aveva ricercato? Era la stessa che mi aveva baciato a capodanno? Quella che mi aveva stretto regalandomi il suo biglietto? Che mi aveva detto che non mi avrebbe lasciato da solo ad affrontare tutto? Che già una volta l'aveva fatto e se n'era pentito per il resto della vita? Perché a me sembrava la stessa, eppure era diversa. Ai miei occhi lo era. Forse, prima di Louis, avrei potuto perdonarlo, forse stare con lui si sarebbe rivelata la scelta migliore, ma non adesso, non quando chiunque avessi mai incontrato sembrava essere diverso, essere andato avanti mentre ero io l'unico a essere rimasto bloccato, a vivere di sogni, a grattarmi la pelle per toglierla via quella patina di nero che mi portava sempre ed inesorabilmente ad affondare. La mia zavorra personale che risiedeva nella mente.

Quale posto affollato da mostri fosse, la mia testa, solo a pochi era dato saperlo e nemmeno totalmente. E quei mostri, nel momento esatto nel quale posai i piedi nella cittadina dove ero nato, tornarono prepotenti a spingere, a chiedermi di soccombere, di abbandonare quella guerra chiamata vita che, chiaramente, stavo perdendo.

L'odore di verde e di pioggia mi entrò nelle narici, così come quello della salsedine pronta a ricoprire ogni cosa. Il rumore del vento, lontano, mi annunciò che ero arrivato, che la partenza sarebbe stata anche l'arrivo. Quelle case, tutte uguali in quelle vie quasi deserte, il sole che si era nascosto, anche lui spaventato come me. Mi accorsi di star tremando non appena le mie mani tennero strette le banconote, scambiate in aeroporto, per pagare il taxi. I miei aneli attorno alle dita a stringere l'indefinito.

La via di casa, Chapel street, era corta rispetto alle altre, una traversa anonima di una delle vie principali. Mi fermai di fronte alla porta marrone, prima dei tre gradini. I mattoni erano sempre gli stessi, si ergevano nei tre piani superiori senza pretese. Non era una bella casa e non era nemmeno mia se per quello, ma era lì che ero cresciuto. Cercai tutta la forza che mi era rimasta, la cercai sotto alle rovine e la trovai. Perché se c'era una cosa, una sola cosa che avevo imparato affrontando tutto ciò che avevo vissuto, era che la forza ce l'avevo, ma arrendersi alle volte era solo più facile. Bussai.

Solo silenzio prima che qualcuno aprisse la porta, prima che lo sguardo indecifrabile della madre di un mostro si posasse su di me. Una madre doveva sempre essere chiamata madre, anche se il figlio lo aveva abbandonato?

Pensai di sì quando il suo abbraccio forte mi avvolse e il suo profumo, quello di lana e borotalco, mi sommergesse come nel più perfetto dei sogni adolescenziali. Il problema era solo che non ero più il suo bambino, non ero più il piccolo Hazza da coccolare, non lo ero più.

-Sei qui.-

Mi trascinò dentro ancora intontito, mentre con voce più alta mi manifestava la sua felicità e il suo dolore.

-Sarai stanco. Hai fame? Vuoi sistemarti? Tua sorella non c'è, appena arriverà sarà contenta di abbracciarti anche lei.-

Dubitavo anche di quello. Gemma non mi aveva mai perdonato del fatto che fosse stata lei a trovarmi nella vasca, di aver distrutto la nostra famiglia. Un tempo eravamo legati, così tanto che la prima persona a sapere della mia omosessualità era stata lei.

-No, mamma. Non ti preoccupare.-

-Sono così contenta che sei tornato e mi dispiace tanto, Harry, per tutto. Mi dispiace per averti fatto soffrire.-

La stoppai. Non volevo affrontare l'argomento, non quando ne avremmo avuto tutto il tempo. Mi sedetti in cucina mentre lei mi versava una tazza di the. Mi rallegrai che le vecchie tradizioni non fossero cambiate, che la teiera verde fosse sempre la stessa, così come i mobili della cucina. Che attaccati al frigorifero, bianco e vecchio, ci fossero ancora le mie foto di quando ero bambino e che nell'angolo, tra la porta e il lavello, ci fossero ancora le tacche delle altezze mie e di mia sorella, come se il tempo si fosse fermato invece che continuare a scorrere.

-Sai, Gemma non viene quasi mai a casa. Ormai ha la sua vita a Londra. Avervi tutti e due di nuovo qui mi farà pensare che siamo ancora una famiglia.-

Essere una famiglia non significava vivere sotto lo stesso tetto, ma amarsi incondizionatamente. No, non eravamo una famiglia da anni.

-Dimmi di New York, com'è lì? Hai salutato i tuoi amici?-

Troppe domande, decisamente troppe per una persona abituata al silenzio.

-New York è bella, ma non penso che mi mancherà.-

Bugia.

Forse capì dal mio tono che era meglio non continuare in quella direzione.

-Perché non mi hai detto di Des, mamma? Perché non mi hai detto che aveva una nuova famiglia a pochi chilometri da qui? Non meritavo di saperlo?-

Le parole trovarono la giusta via, confluirono le domande sepolte vive nei meandri del mio cuore e del mio cervello ed esplosero i miei occhi accusatori nella sua direzione.

-Non sapevo come dirtelo. Stava con questa nuova signora, Maura, da sei anni. Si era rimesso in carreggiata, lavorava nell'edilizia e hanno adottato un ragazzo che ha un anno in meno di te. E non volevo dirti che si era rifatto una vita perché sapevo che sarebbe stato doloroso.-

-Se sono venuto qui, non è per la sua morte. Quel bastardo figlio di puttana può marcire all'inferno per quanto mi riguarda.-

Un sospiro e qualcosa cadde atterrando soffice per terra ai bordi dell'ingresso della cucina. Due occhi marroni a guardarmi, contornati da capelli biondo ramato. Ma non erano i soli presenti.

-Harry...-

Un filo di voce: disperazione, stupore.

Altri due occhi azzurro intenso ad osservarmi, troppo azzurri per guardarli e non pensare a Louis.

-Sei tornato.-

Ancora la sua voce, la voce di quella sorella che mi era mancata. Lei era casa. Interruppe il nostro contatto visivo nostra madre.

-Harry, lui e Niall. Siete fratellastri, avete lo stesso cognome.-

Il ragazzo magrolino dai capelli biondi sembrava meno impaurito, come se fosse abituato a stare in quella casa, a parlare con mia madre e mia sorella. I jeans comodi chiari e il cardigan blu sopra ad una camicia bianca inamidata, mi lasciavano pensare che Des non se la cavasse poi così male oppure che si fosse risposato con sua madre solo per la dote. Poteva anche essere, furbo era furbo il “nostro vecchio”.

Si sporse in avanti, con la mano protesa, esclamando un deciso saluto cortese.

-Piacere di conoscerti.-

Le occhiaie e gli occhi arrossati lasciavano intendere che sia lui che Gemma avessero pianto. Non gli risposi, non lo degnai di uno sguardo superiore ai dieci secondi. Lui, per me, non era niente, mentre forse per loro era il ragazzo educato e il figlio modello che non avevano mai avuto. Un trovatello perfetto da crescere come lo stallone di famiglia. Pensai che mio padre fosse stato davvero bravo nella scelta, che avesse preso l'adolescente meno problematico, scartandolo come si fa con i cani. Non era nemmeno sangue del suo sangue, ma a lui, cosa importava? Bastava che non fossi io, che non fosse gay o pazzo.

-Siamo andati a vedere papà prima che lo mettessero nella bara per il funerale di domani pomeriggio. Vorresti...-

La voce flebile della ragazza accanto a quel manichino si spense nella richiesta.

-No. Il funerale di domani mi basta.-

Si intromise il piccolo bastardo.

-Papà mi ha parlato di te prima di morire.-

Interruppi anche lui, alzandomi dalla sedia. Non aveva alcun diritto di chiamarlo papà, non davanti a me che ero il suo vero figlio, che era stato abbandonato come un cane. Riflettendoci ero io il cane, ero io il bastardo, non lui.

-Sono stanco, penso che andrò nella mia stanza.-

Dissi a mia madre che mi stava osservando con il dolore in viso e le mani a coprire il pianto. Era sconvolta. Io più di lei. Volevo stare da solo. Mentre mi alzai e con passo svelto mi incamminai verso le scale, lui ebbe la pretesa di continuare, di colpirmi ancora, se quello era il suo intento.

-Mi dispiace Harry, ma mi ha fatto promettere di dirti che gli dispiaceva, che trattarti così è stato il più grande errore della sua vita, che dovevo conoscerti...-

-Stai zitto!-

Urlai così forte che mia madre scoppiò in lacrime e Gemma trasalì. La reazione di Niall fu controllata. Non lessi niente nel suo sguardo se non dispiacere e questo mi fece imbestialire ancora di più.

-Non voglio parlare di Des. Ormai è morto. Ha avuto sei anni per pensarci, sei anni per parlarmi. Ha preferito dimenticare che esistessi, lasciandomi da solo ad affrontare i miei problemi come hanno fatto tutti in questa stanza, solo che lui è morto.-

Parlai a Niall ed indirettamente ad ogni persona presente. Se mio padre si era pentito, mandare un missionario a dirmelo dopo la sua morte, non era stata sicuramente un'ottima idea.

Raccolsi la mia valigia e salii al secondo piano. La mia stanza, alla destra del bagno, parve pronta a ricevermi, pronta a vomitarmi il passato sulle scarpe.

Sarei impazzito totalmente lì dentro, affondando in quella melma troppo densa per aggrapparmi a qualsiasi mano mi fosse offerta.

 

Quella notte non dormii. Aspettai che tutti fossero a letto per scendere ed usare il bagno al piano di sotto, non avevo il coraggio di aprire quello vicino a camera mia, non quando sapevo benissimo che effetto mi facessero le vasche, soprattutto quella. Il fantasma di quel giorno non ero ancora pronto ad affrontarlo. Passai le ore ad osservare il soffitto, annusando l'odore della mia adolescenza in quella cameretta così stretta per contenere i miei sogni, le mie follie.

Sulla scrivania avevo trovato un quadernino, ricoperto in cuoio, di quelli dove solitamente amavo annotare i miei pensieri e a rileggerli, ne sorrisi. Nessuno di quelli era triste o negativo, solo felicità per essermi innamorato a sedici anni, solo foto di attori famosi, foto mie e di Gemma mentre storpiavamo i nostri volti, foto di Nick Grimshow, il famoso dj che sognavo di conoscere. L'avevo conosciuto sì, l'avevo fatto. Nelle ultime pagine la disperazione del tradimento, dell'abbandono, la forza che mi era mancata a scuola per fronteggiare tutti e lo scandalo della mia omosessualità, poi quello del tentato suicidio. Da quel giorno, solo pagine bianche.

Mi piaceva pensare che qualcuno, un po' di colore, ce lo avesse portato, che ci avesse provato almeno ad essere felice insieme a me, ma poi quel colore era scomparso, lasciando le pagine bianche come prima, con l'unica differenza che erano pagine usate, sgualcite dal tempo, bagnate dalle lacrime.

Non potevo pensare al mio angelo, non in quel momento, non quando il peso che si era trasformato in demone mi aveva già ucciso un milione di volte.

Alle otto di mattina, mentre la luce filtrava dalle tende troppo pacatamente per farmi pensare che il sole risplendesse, mia madre bussò alla porta ed entrò, sorridendomi appena. Una tazza di caffè e dei puncakes al mirtillo, quelli che lei pensava che fossero ancora i miei preferiti. Si sedette accanto a me, sul mio letto, dopo aver appoggiato tutto sul comodino. Osservai la sua espressione, le sue rughe, gli occhi gonfi, la stanchezza dei lineamenti. Mi passò una mano tra i capelli, tirando indietro quei ciuffi ribelli, troppo lunghi per lei che non ci era abituata a vedermeli così.

-Sei un uomo ormai e non ti ho visto nemmeno diventarci.-

-Mamma...-

-Penso di doverti chiedere scusa per aver mollato, per essermi arresa, ma faceva così male sentirti lontano. Sono orgogliosa di quello che sei, di quello che hai fatto. Hai lavorato per mantenerti, vivevi da solo, hai lottato da solo in una città nuova, grande. Hai tanta rabbia dentro, lo so e non mi puoi perdonare, non te lo chiedo, ma sono tua madre e ti ho sempre voluto bene e non mi interessa degli errori del tuo passato, non mi interessa perché sarai sempre il mio bambino.-

Finì quella lunga frase con voce strozzata. Le parole che avevo sempre voluto sentirmi dire, lei le aveva appena pronunciate, con l'affetto di una madre, chiedendo perdono. Mi si inumidirono appena gli occhi e, questa volta, non per la tristezza, ma per la gioia di quel momento, che era arrivato. L'abbracciai, stringendola forte, perché il bene incondizionato di una madre era quello di cui avevo bisogno.

-Ti voglio bene anche io.-

Il ragazzino insicuro che era in me, tornò fuori, aggrappandosi a quel corpo, al calore materno di una madre che ritrova il figlio, finalmente, dopo anni. Ammisi a me stesso che ne avevo bisogno, che lei mi era mancata talmente tanto da indurirmi il cuore per non sentire il male della sua mancanza. Ma il problema, in realtà, non era nemmeno lei. Con un po' di buona volontà, con il tempo, l'avrei perdonata, saremmo riusciti a ricucire quei lembi di stoffa rotti, il problema era sempre stato mio padre e adesso che era morto, rimaneva tale.

 

La cerimonia si sarebbe svolta nel cimitero di Brighton, a nord-est della città. Subito dopo, il rinfresco e le condoglianze si sarebbero tenute nella villa di mio padre, quella che condivideva con la sua nuova famiglia, situata a fianco del nuovo ospedale della città, nell'area di nuova fabbricazione. Ci sarebbero stati mia nonna, mio zio e tutti i miei cugini, oltre che la madre di Niall e lui. Quelle ore mi sarebbero sembrate un inferno, ne ero sicuro.

-Se siete pronti, andiamo.-

La voce di Gemma, l'autista, che ancora non mi aveva rivolto parola, suonò come da adunata e io e Anne ci sbrigammo a raggiungerla. Dieci minuti e l'erba di quel cimitero era già sotto i nostri piedi.

Il cielo era grigio, una pioggerellina lieve scendeva di tanto in tanto, colpa di quelle nuvole scure che ricoprivano il sole sopra le nostre teste.

La folla già intorno al feretro marrone scuro dentro al quale mio padre giaceva senza vita. La funzione stava per iniziare. Mia sorella si avvicinò a Niall e a Maura, abbracciandoli. Il figlio che sosteneva la madre, senza bisogno di ulteriori descrizioni soggettive, un quadretto degno di un libro del naturalismo francese, anzi, nemmeno Zola** avrebbe potuto fare meglio. Pensai alla telefonata nella notte con Zayn. Avrebbe riso anche lui di tutto quello, avrebbe riso con me e poi avremmo trovato una soluzione, così mi aveva detto, promesse che non potevano essere mantenute.

Mia madre si mise accanto a Gemma, in prima fila, chiamandomi con lo sguardo. La ignorai, rimasi in disparte, ma ormai tutti mi avevano notato. I cugini mi sorrisero, gli zii bisbigliarono, la nonna si alterò. Pensava che avessi il diavolo dentro, come mi aveva detto anni fa, fu comprensibile la sua reazione.

Il sacerdote iniziò l'omelia.

Parole e parole di circostanza su Dio che abbracciava tutti i suoi discepoli anche nella morte, di un Dio misericordioso, della morte come passaggio obbligatorio, di nostro fratello “Des” che era un uomo buono.

Mi allentai la cravatta sentendomi soffocare. Fui tentato di far uscire il diavolo davvero, di mandarli tutti a fare in culo e di urlare al mondo quanto potesse essere buono un uomo che abbandona la propria famiglia, che rinnega un figlio omosessuale dandogli del pazzo, dimenticandosi della sua esistenza. Mi trattenni, lo feci solo per mia madre.

-Il regno dei cieli sarà aperto agli uomini che riconoscono i propri peccati, che se ne pentono. A Des è stata data una nuova possibilità, il suo gesto d'amore nel rendere Niall suo figlio, nell'insegnargli cosa sia giusto e cosa sbagliato...-

Le gocce d'acqua stavano iniziando ad accumularsi sopra la giacca del vestito, formando una patina bianca trasparente. Sentii una mano afferrare la mia, stringerla forte, intrecciare le dita attorno alle mie, combaciando totalmente.

Sapevo di chi fosse quella mano, sapevo a chi appartenesse quell'odore prima di guardare con gli occhi, perché lui sapevo sentirlo con gli occhi del cuore, quelli che non sbagliavano mai. Girai il mio viso nella sua direzione e sorrisi ai suoi di occhi, colore del fango, ai suoi capelli neri, alla sua bocca gentile e mi sentii così sollevato della sua presenza. Perché Zayn era venuto, in qualche modo ce l'aveva fatta, ed era lì per me, era lì perché avevo bisogno di lui, come sempre ne avevo avuto e ne avrei avuto. Lui era il mio tutto, l'unica persona che mi era rimasta, quella che mi conosceva anche meglio di come io conoscessi me stesso. Mi gettai tra le sue braccia, incurante di ogni sguardo, incurante di ogni bisbiglio e gli occhi cedettero in un pianto liberatorio.

-Sono qui, Harry. Sono qui.-

Mi disse dolcemente, volendo placare quelle lacrime che ormai avevano trovato la strada per sgorgare e non potevano essere fermate, non volevo fermarle. Mi strinse cercando di ricomporre i pezzi che altri avevano rotto, mi strinse perché era quello che sapeva fare. Zayn e il suo altruismo, Zayn e il nostro amore. Si staccò appena, osservando le mie lacrime, i miei occhi che non avevano paura di piangere davanti a lui e mi sentii come protetto, come accudito.

-Non ho trovato un volo di linea e... Insomma non sono da solo.-

Al principio non capii, ma continuò a stringermi la mano mentre con l'altra indicava qualcuno alle mie spalle.

Come in un sogno, uno di quei momenti da vivere al rallentatore, mi voltai in quella direzione e lo vidi.

Gli occhi azzurri dell'angelo che mi erano venuti a salvare.

Lo volli pensare, me ne volli convincere. Louis era lì a guardarmi e nel suo sguardo potevo leggere l'alone di chi era, di chi eravamo stati in ogni sospiro condiviso, in ogni carezza mancata, ogni lacrima versata.

Camminò verso di me e non mi importò di altro, né delle parole del sacerdote, né di quelle della gente che ci stava osservando con la coda degli occhi. Si fermò di fronte al mio corpo vestito di nero, quel tanto che bastava per osservarmi meglio e dopo l'ultima volta, dopo aver visto il suo sguardo attraversarmi letteralmente e le mani di un altro uomo impossessarsi di lui, quella era l'unica cosa che potevo sperare, che mi guardasse con i suoi veri occhi.

Iniziai a tremare perché la consapevolezza che fosse lì per me mi riempì di speranza, di gratitudine. Poi allungò le mani verso di me, toccandomi il collo, pronto ad aggiustare il nodo della mia cravatta. Lo ricompose impeccabilmente, quel nodo che mi ricordai mi avesse detto di aver imparato a fare a cinque anni. Le sue dolci mani d'artista ancora su di me e respirai il suo profumo, quello costoso e buono, ma troppo forte, pronto a coprire il suo reale odore.

-Ecco, così va meglio.-

Il suono della sua voce, il suono delle sue parole, che non erano solo parole, non lo erano mai state. Gli risposi con un grazie detto sottovoce.

Non volevo voltarmi verso la bara, non volevo vedere la tristezza dei pianti dei presenti, ma fui costretto a farlo, lo feci quando il sacerdote chiamò il figlio a parlare. Ed avrei voluto gridare al mondo che il figlio ero io, che l'avermi rinnegato, messo in un cassetto e chiuso a chiave lì dentro, non avrebbe cambiato le cose, ma non riuscii a farlo. Le parole di quel ragazzo così piccolo e roseo in volto da sembrare un bambino, risuonarono nell'aria fredda di un'Inghilterra che per me non era altro che un paese straniero.

-Mio padre non era perfetto, non è mai stato con tante persone, con i suoi veri figli, quelli avuti con la sua prima moglie, probabilmente nemmeno con i suoi famigliari, ma lui è l'unico padre che mi abbia voluto. Quel giorno di sei anni fa, quando nessuno voleva un bambino paffuto irlandese, troppo grande per essere adottato, lui mi prese con sé, mi diede una possibilità, mi salvò. Non posso rispondere delle sue colpe, ma se sono qui è per lui e gliene sarò sempre grato e sarà comunque mio padre per sempre.-

Finì il discorso singhiozzando. Poteva aver parlato della stessa persona che conoscevo io? Chi era suo padre? Perché non era possibile, no, non lo era.

Gemma si voltò nella mia direzione. Lo capiva anche lei, ne ero sicuro.

Non intervenne nessun altro in sua memoria, forse anche gli altri si ricordavano di lui nella stessa maniera nella quale me lo ricordavo io.

La cerimonia finì ed io rimasi senza parole.

Non ne avevo per commentare quello spettacolo inscenato dell'uomo redento.

Non ne avevo per ringraziare Zayn, perché più di ogni altra persona, avevo bisogno di lui.

Non ne avevo nemmeno per commentare la presenza immobile di Louis al mio fianco, quello sinistro.

Mia madre ci interruppe.

-Salve. Harry, sono tuoi amici? Io sono Anne, sua madre.-

Smisi di fissare l'erba a ciuffetti ingiallita dal gelo solo quando Zayn mi scosse, rispondendo a mia mamma.

-Io sono Zayn e lui e Louis. Siamo gli amici di Harry, venuti da New York.-

Nessuno di loro due era propriamente un semplice amico, ma spiegarlo a mia madre sarebbe stato complicato.

-Oh, bene. Non so se Harry voglia venire al rinfresco, ma comunque potete stare da noi tutto il tempo necessario.-

Io, Zayn e Louis sotto lo stesso tetto, nella casa che non era casa, che odiavo quasi fino a morirci dentro: mia madre e il suo innato sarcasmo.

Mi trafissero le parole seguenti di Louis.

-Non penso sia il caso, signora.-

L'educazione ferrea che non lasciava trasparire di nuovo alcuna emozione, se non quella di non volermi intorno. Perché era venuto allora? Lo interruppe Zayn.

-Accettiamo volentieri.-

Zayn provò ad accennare un sorriso, mentre il telefono di Louis squillava e lui si allontanava per rispondere. Cosa c'era di più urgente di quello?

La pretesa di essere ancora al primo posto nella sua vita stava scivolando via unita alla speranza che avevo provato poco prima.

Lì c'era solo una persona che mi aveva sempre messo al primo posto ed era quella che mi stava tenendo la mano in quel momento tanto forte da sbiancarmi le nocche. Mia madre se ne andò e con fiato strozzato glielo chiesi.

-Perché è venuto, Zayn?-

-Perché mi serviva il suo jet e non sapevo come altro fare per venire qui da te.-

Non era venuto lì di sua volontà, no. Non lo aveva fatto per me, per starmi vicino, perché provava ancora un piccolo briciolo di sentimento nei miei confronti. L'aveva fatto perché Zayn sapeva essere molto persuasivo e il labbro gonfio di Louis ne era la prova. Continuò Zayn però, rivelandomi altro.

-Non è venuto solo per quello, Harry. Lo sai anche tu. Louis è cambiato per dimenticare, ma non potrà mai farlo, mai.-

In un certo senso le parole di Zayn mi confortarono.

Se c'era un posto dove io e Louis saremmo stati felice era di sicuro dentro ai ricordi. Avremmo vissuto in una nuvola di fumo bianco, avvolti da quadri e colori, a baciarci per sempre. Quello era il posto del mio angelo, quello meritava. Se nella mia memoria il suo ricordo era vivo, doveva esserlo anche nella sua.

Nelle ore seguenti avrei capito di avere ragione.

Nelle successive di avere torto.


	39. My angel Gabriel.

Harry

Il rinfresco era stata la cosa più imbarazzante della mia vita. Gente a bere e mangiare, ricordando Des, parlando di lui, nella sua nuova casa dove noi, la sua prima famiglia, eravamo solo ospiti. Niall stringeva mani ed accettava le condoglianze con una smorfia del viso che assomigliava ad un sorriso di circostanza. Mia sorella non lo faceva, d'altronde lei non era brava a mascherare il suo stato d'animo. Dentro a quel salone immenso dal pavimento in marmo e i divani lucidi, il buffet era l'unica cosa in grado di tener unite le persone presenti. Tutto questo era estremamente triste.

Mentre bevevo, mentre gli altri mi osservavano bere e tenermi stretto a Zayn, le sentii chiaramente ancora quelle parole di colpa, così cattive e piene di risentimento. Li sentii quei bisbigli sottovoce, fatti per sparlare, da persone che nemmeno mi conoscevano.

Il figlio gay, quello che ha tentato di ammazzarsi.

Davvero? Non mi stupisco che si sia rifatto una nuova famiglia.

Anne se l'è spassata in questi anni.

Dicono che casa sua sia più affollata di un bordello.

Se fossi stato l'Harry coraggioso di New York, li avrei presi a pugni, facendogli sputare il sangue assieme a quelle cattiverie. Il problema era che nella mia testa troppe cose collidevano, troppi pesi a schiacciare i sensi, a modificare le percezioni. Bere mi aiutava, perché se le cose non potevo combatterle, affrontarle, era meglio arrendersi in partenza, senza sprecare altro fiato.

Ogni tanto Gemma mi aveva osservato con l'aria indecisa di chi avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi per parlare, per dirmi qualcosa, che fosse stato anche odio, ma almeno qualcosa. Lo avevo sperato veramente tanto, ma alla fine non lo aveva fatto.

Presi una bottiglia in mano dal tavolo ed uscii da lì, con Zayn alle mie spalle. Forse anche Louis c'era, non che avessi il coraggio di guardarlo un'altra volta negli occhi.

Imboccai la strada sterrata che dal vialetto portava alla via davanti casa e mi incamminai, godendomi il fresco pungente dopo che la leggera pioggerellina si era placata alla fine del funerale. Non che fosse venuto fuori il sole, non che mi fosse permesso bearmi dei suoi raggi e godere del suo calore.

-Dove andiamo, Harry?-

La voce di Zayn risuonò tranquilla come se volesse attaccarmi il suo stato mentale, come se la pacatezza con la quale mi parlava, la dolcezza dei suoi movimenti, coordinati con i miei, fossero tutti calcolati per farmi stare meglio. Probabilmente era così, sicuramente era così. Conoscevo Zayn come le mie tasche e la sua vicinanza era un conforto, un bacio di una madre sopra al ginocchio sbucciato di un bambino, un abbraccio vigoroso di un amico che conosce la tua pena, le lenzuola fresche dopo il caldo asfissiante in una notte d'estate.

Louis era indecifrabile alle mie spalle. Lo sentivo come si sentiva il cambiare delle stagioni, come l'arrivo di una tempesta che destabilizzava il marinaio. Mi osservava eppure non diceva niente, mi guardava in piena crisi e fingeva che non avessi bisogno di lui, come se non lo sapesse che la mia intera vita dipendeva dal colore dei suoi occhi la mattina, dalla premura delle sue mani, dalle smorfie della sua bocca appena aperta. Ed ora che il nostro segreto non era più tale, ora che tutto il mondo sapeva che era gay, che c'era stata una persona importante per lui, ora che la luce del giorno poteva appartenerci come se ci avesse aspettato per sempre, come se avessimo sprecato solo secondi vitali, lui non era più lui.

-Ho voglia di sentire il mare, Zayn. Andiamo lì.-

Ed era in quel posto che i miei piedi mi stavano portando, era in quel posto che inconsapevolmente, tra un sorso di spumante e l'altro, il mio cervello voleva andare. Passarono i minuti in silenzio, solo il rumore dei passi svelti di tre ragazzi che della vita si prendevano gioco, i quali sentimenti, paure ed emozioni erano strettamente legati. Una volta Louis mi aveva fatto scegliere tra lui e Zayn. Io, seppur non avendolo fatto, avevo scelto lui, a discapito dell'amico, dell'anima gemella, del mio tutto. Perché Louis era l'amore, quello che mi squagliava l'anima lasciandone solo piccoli pezzettini irriconoscibili, era quello che, se ero felice, nient'altro importava se non noi due, quello che, se ero triste, il mondo si fermava per un attimo a contemplarci. Era quello che mi aveva abbandonato, che non mi aveva scelto.

La bottiglia quasi vuota scandiva i miei passi ondulati. Quelle strade, che avevo praticato, lungo le quali avevo corso, giocato, riso, scherzato, amato, erano sempre le stesse, corrose dalle corse, dai giochi, dalle risa, dagli scherzi e dagli amori degli altri. La vita che non si fermava ad aspettare, che macinava minuti su minuti non recuperabili, durante quel viaggio non rimborsabile, il viaggio chiamato amore. Sempre Louis.

Louis.

E poi mio padre, l'abbandono. Facile lasciarmi. Se ogni persona mi lasciava, c'era un motivo. Se tutta la mia famiglia lo aveva fatto, se Zayn era andato avanti, se Louis mi aveva detto di avere cura di me, significava che ero io il danno, lo scherzo della natura. Una crepa così profonda da vedere dentro le macerie del mio corpo ed osservare la corrosione del mio veleno, le pareti distrutte da martelli di ferro, così pesanti da schiacciarmi. E la polvere, polvere ovunque.

Scesi la scalinata che portava al mare ed affondai i piedi nella sabbia. Il cielo grigio non aveva paura di niente, le onde alte non avevano timore di infrangersi e morire in caduta libera, terminare la loro corsa. Il capolinea.

Lasciai cadere la bottiglia vuota ai miei piedi e mi diressi verso l'acqua, quella che mi faceva paura, mi faceva tremare. Sentii alle mie spalle Zayn chiamarmi, ma non gli risposi, il canto del vento mi aveva già rapito. Le sirene con le loro voci, i sussurri di pazzia di cose che erano state e che non lo erano, di ricordi dentro cellule neuronali che stavano scoppiando, come bolle di sapone senza sapone.

Mio padre mi portava sempre al mare a pescare quando ero piccolo. Noleggiavamo una piccola barchetta e andavamo lontani qualche chilometro dalla riva. Lui pescava, mentre a me piaceva immaginare di essere un esploratore e che la vita nel continente, qualche decina di chilometri più a sud, fosse diversa. Mi sentivo come Colombo che, sbarcato nelle isole dei tropici, pensava di essere in India. Che stolto il piccolo italiano, quanto errati erano i suoi calcoli! E gli spagnoli, peccando di superiorità, quanto sbagliarono! L'America non la scoprirono loro, furono i portoghesi ad arrivare prima in Brasile, ma chi realmente sapeva che quello fosse il Nuovo Continente? E quella era la storia che mi piaceva leggere, quella delle scoperte, della via delle spezie, del commercio della canna da zucchero, del caffè, quelle le conoscenze che con il tempo avevo acquisito, ma a cosa erano servite?

Come Colombo, anche io pensavo di avere un padre, ma poi quel padre non si era rivelato esattamente quello che pensavo fosse.

Il vento a bisbigliare, ancora, a farmi sentire il suo canto, fatto di storie, di racconti. Eolo doveva essere parecchio infuriato se continuava a soffiare così forte.

Una mano su una spalla. Non mi illusi nemmeno un attimo che si trattasse di occhi cielo.

-Cosa facciamo qui, Harry?-

Pensiamo, affondiamo, moriamo, viviamo.

Delle quattro, una o forse tutte.

-Ho riflettuto, sai? Forse non è vero che sono un mostro.-

-Oh, non lo sei.-

Come se le parole di chi mi amava fossero reali. Non lo erano mai state, nemmeno per gli occhi di chi ci osservava da lontano, distaccato da noi. Ecco, quella distanza, più mentale che fisica, mi trapassava la carne da lembo a lembo.

Mi sdraiai nella sabbia facendo come nella neve.

Aprii e richiusi le braccia, simulando il volo di un uccello libero o quegli angeli senza sesso che facevamo da piccoli io e Gemma, nella bianca neve. Il movimento ondulatorio delle braccia a tracciare solchi in quei granelli freddi, sporchi, umidi.

Sprofondare.

Chiusi gli occhi.

-I mostri non sentono nulla, Zayn, mentre io ho solo voglia di piangere.-

E calda uscì, dall'angolo destro dello stesso occhio, una lacrima fatta di dolore e di oscurità. Mi bloccai guardando il cielo sopra di me, che non era lo stesso, ma era lo stesso. Strano come le cose possano apparire diverse, da un giorno all'altro, come l'amore possa finire, trasformarsi in vapore e poi in pioggia. La stessa fine delle mie lacrime che avevo donato al cielo. Sarebbero piovute sopra i tetti delle case, sopra le teste di tutti gli abitanti del mondo. Una percentuale di me ovunque. Una trovata geniale. Lacrime nate per colpa di occhi colore del cielo, tornate in cielo.

Forse mio padre le avrebbe viste, se solo non fossi stato sicuro che lui, del Paradiso, nemmeno l'ombra sfuocata avrebbe visto dal posto dove si trovava.

Zayn si chinò vicino a me, rompendo l'ala fatta di sabbia. E tutto mi fu chiaro sentendolo al mio fianco, tutto prese forma per un istante solo. L'alcool aveva aiutato i miei pensieri a trovare la strada, che fosse la retta via era escluso.

Quello che pensavo fosse l'angelo in realtà non lo era più, aveva perso l'alone divino, la sua purezza, per colpa mia. Ma accanto a me, con ali scure e occhi color della terra, ce n'era un altro di angelo, c'era l'angelo custode che avevo sempre avuto, a vegliarmi nelle notti senza luna, a ricucirmi l'ombra perduta.

Mi accarezzò i capelli, con dolcezza infinita, di quella da riempirci un libro di poesie.

-Passerà, Harry. Tuo padre non merita le tue lacrime.-

-E' sempre colpa mia, sai? Sono l'unico colpevole della mia distruzione.-

-Non hai colpe, se non quelle di amare troppo.-

E con un sussulto, lo dissi, perché era quello che provavo, lo dissi, perché era quello che ogni persona poteva vedere chiaramente.

-Ti amo, Zayn.-

Lui sorrise dolcemente, il luccichio di un bambino, ma anche la consapevolezza che il mio amore per lui arrivava sempre troppo tardi. Forse non era tardi, forse l'amore che provavo per Louis, l'amore che non poteva essere dimenticato, poteva essere sostituito, potevo provare.

Mi girai nella sua direzione, alzandomi da quella posizione, afferrando le sue braccia con le mie mani ed osservando attentamente le fattezze che conoscevo da sempre, quelle che mi erano mancate. Era bello sempre Zayn, ancora di più agli occhi lucidi di un ubriaco senza speranza. Avvicinai la mia bocca alla sua e ci poggiai sopra un bacio, in quella pelle che sapeva di salsedine e confuso, continuai a baciarlo, cercando di farmi spazio. Il cuore che batteva forte davanti a quel gesto, la mente che vagava in varie emozioni, la sensazione di qualcosa di perso, il suo odore che non era il suo odore, che non lo sarebbe mai stato, inutile illudersi.

Si staccò da me, respirando all'unisono qualcosa che non doveva succedere.

-Harry, sei confuso ora, non sei lucido. Io non sono Louis.-

Ed affondai nuovamente nelle sue braccia, mi accartocciai come un foglio di carta cercando conforto, aggrappandomi alla sua camicia.

-Lui non mi vuole, solo tu mi vuoi.-

-Sempre, Harry, ti vorrò sempre.-

Di quelle ore, di quella nuova consapevolezza dell'esistenza di un amore tutto nostro, di un tipo di amore senza etichette, che una o mille o cento non sarebbero bastate, ne assaporai il conforto. Sapere che almeno una persona al mondo mi amava per quello che ero realmente, per la persona che ero diventata crescendo, mi fece sentire meno male, come se il cuore nel mio petto potesse ricomporsi e ritornare a battere di un ritmo regolare.

 

Dormii quella notte, ma solo per un motivo: l'abbraccio di Zayn.

Fu come tornare indietro di mesi e mesi, i nostri corpi semi nudi a contatto, il calore ad impregnare la stanza. Un letto singolo per due, le sue braccia magre a stringermi contro il suo petto, il ritmo del cuore a calmarmi, quel cuore che mi teneva ancora dentro. E le mie mani trovarono i solchi che gli avevo lasciato per anni dietro la schiena, il mio viso il suo odore attaccato alla maglietta, le mie gambe aggrovigliate in un nodo che non avevo mai realmente avuto il coraggio di slegare.

Dopo ore di insonnia, dopo ore durante le quali anche solo abbassare le palpebre pesanti mi era impossibile, ci riuscii grazie a lui.

La strana sensazione di essere al posto giusto per un momento, di poter spegnere i pensieri, abbandonare le membra e di essere al sicuro. Zayn non avrebbe permesso ai miei incubi di tornare, non finché ci fosse stato lui a passarmi il suo respiro, ad accarezzarmi i capelli e a volermi.

Egoista come al solito, approfittai del fatto che fosse lì per me, non pensai ad altro, non pensai a quanto potesse essere felice con Liam, a quanto quel gesto e il bacio potessero fargli male. Sperai che non venisse mai a saperlo, perché spiegare il nostro rapporto era come spiegare perché le acque del Nilo nascevano a sud e sfociavano a nord. E se io avevo scelto Louis in passato, non potevo essere sicuro che lo avrebbe fatto anche Zayn, anche se volevo scegliesse Liam, per il suo bene e perché a New York non ci sarei tornato, mentre la sua vita era lì, felice, con Liam.

Mi svegliai senza rumori, come se la casa fosse vuota. Mi spostai i capelli, ormai divenuti lunghi, dalla fronte e respirai forte.

-Buongiorno.-

-Quasi buon pomeriggio ormai. Hai dormito undici ore.-

Mi sorrise. Avevo un leggero mal di testa trascurabile, ma non mi mossi da quella posizione. Faceva pochissimo male così, lì, con lui.

-Da quant'è che non mangi, Harry?-

Non risposi. L'ultimo pasto risaliva alla grande mela e non ricordavo nemmeno di cosa si trattasse. Poi il succo di mirtilli, mamma mi aveva dato il succo. Poi lo spumante, tanto spumante, quello lo ricordavo bene.

-Ok, prendo il tuo silenzio come un “da tanto tempo”. Adesso vado in cucina e preparo qualcosa, ok?-

Sorrise di nuovo. Era facile volergli bene, sarebbe stato facile innamorarsi di lui, se solo fossi stata una persona normale, se solo ogni ricordo non mi portasse a Louis.

Scese dal letto, mettendosi un paio di pantaloni della tuta ed uscì dalla stanza. La porta era accostata, non chiusa e fu così che la lasciò non appena uscì grattandosi con una mano la testa dai capelli neri e con l'altra il sedere. Mi venne da sorridere, genuinamente, dopo molto tempo.

Mi alzai dal letto intorpidito. Puzzavo d'alcool, ma profumavo di mare e di pelle scambiata. Tirai indietro i miei di capelli e mi stropicciai gli occhi. Dalla tenda tirata entrava pochissima luce, decisi quindi di aprirla e di arieggiare l'ambiente così come me stesso. Mi affacciai sulla stradina di fronte a casa mia, quella via che era deserta. L'auto di Gemma non c'era, doveva essere uscita con mia madre. Ripensai con rabbia alle parole della gente al rinfresco. Se mia madre cambiava uomo ogni sera erano fatti suoi. Chi erano gli altri per giudicarla? Des era forse migliore?

Un cigolio dietro di me attirò la mia attenzione. Mi girai e dallo spiraglio della porta vidi i capelli color del miele scuro di Louis. Mi osservò per pochi secondi e poi entrò. Un viso ancora una volta indecifrabile, che forse, per me che lo avevo conosciuto così bene, poteva sembrare odio o gelosia o sconcerto, di certo non amore.

Entrò ed il mio cuore ebbe un sussulto. Tirò la porta dietro di sé e continuò a guardarmi prima di parlare. Un po' di luce lo colpì in viso, sembrava stanco, ma era ancora bellissimo, ogni centimetro di lui, perfino lo sguardo severo che non aveva mai avuto.

-Hai dormito con Zayn stanotte. L'ho visto uscire.-

Annuii. Non capii questa sua affermazione. Che il vecchio Louis, quello che mi aveva amato, fosse uscito allo scoperto, manifestando la sua gelosia?

Ed ancora la sua voce.

-Lo hai baciato ieri in spiaggia.-

-Sì, l'ho fatto.-

Tacque, ma notai nelle sue mani un certo tremolio prima di prendere a torturarsi le unghie del pollice, come faceva sempre.

-Domani pomeriggio parto, mi aspettano per un meeting.-

-Forse non saresti dovuto venire.-

Era venuto e mi aveva ignorato deliberatamente, perché non potevo credere che di me non gli interessasse niente, ma almeno era lì, almeno era a due passi da me e vederlo doveva bastarmi.

-Avevi bisogno di Zayn.-

-Avevo bisogno di te.-

Si avvicinò di qualche passo. Potevo leggere rabbia nei suoi specchi a riflettere la mia immagine, potevo leggerci davvero risentimento adesso.

-Baci lui, dormi con lui e poi dici di avere bisogno di me.-

-Non sono io quello che ha un altro, non sono io quello che ha detto di non avermi mai amato.-

Silenzio.

Perché quando due voci si scontrano, quando le emozioni prendono il sopravvento e quando nessuno dei due contendenti nel gioco della vita e dell'amore accetta di perdere, di tirarsi indietro, l'inevitabile entra senza bussare.

-Tu non sai quello che ho passato io in questi mesi, non lo sai cosa ho rischiato, cosa ho subito, tu sei sempre stato perso nel tuo mondo di finzione, Harry.-

Chiusi gli occhi e respirai cercando di fare pochissimo rumore, nemmeno uno battito d'ali di una farfalla avrebbe fatto di meglio.

Mi avvicinai ancora a lui ed alzai una mano verso il suo viso, ma quella rimase lì, senza riuscire a toccarlo, a mezz'aria, sospesa tra quello che eravamo e quello che eravamo stati.

-Mi manchi, mi manca toccarti.-

E lo feci. Gli sfiorai la pelle bianca con la punta delle dita. Era fredda, liscia come ricordavo fosse, fresca di barba.

Mi fece paura quello che vidi.

Mi fece paura quello che provai, quello che successe.

Allontanò la mia mano dal suo viso con furia per poi sbattermi contro la parete ed avvicinarsi prepotente.

-Hai ancora il suo odore addosso. Mi fai schifo.-

Non ebbi il tempo di replicare, né di fiatare, né di capire che cosa stava succedendo, che lui di prepotenza si fiondò sulle mie labbra. Irruento, non chiese il permesso di entrare, non fu dolce, non fu un bacio dolce, uno di quelli d'amore, fu un bacio d'odio.

L'angelo che si trasformò in demone.

-Hai bisogno di me, Harry? Bene, ti accontento subito.-

Cominciò a toccarmi convulsamente, a strusciare il suo bacino contro al mio, senza aspettare una mia reazione, senza alcun sentimento che non fosse rabbia. Ed io lo avrei lasciato fare, pensai, non avrei potuto fermarlo, non quando mi era mancato così tanto da lasciare che le emozioni tornassero, non dopo Des, dopo mia madre o Gemma, non dopo Zayn. Avevo bisogno di lui e se quello era l'unico modo per averlo, se quello era il Louis che potevo avere, quello nuovo, ripensando a quello vecchio, me lo sarei fatto bastare. Toccare il suo corpo, a malapena in quell'impeto, mi fece pensare a quando potevo venerarlo, quel bacio bruto mi fece pensare alla dolcezza delle sue labbra nei bagni della sua facoltà, l'irruenza delle sue mani alla voglia che avevo avuto di lui quando avevamo fatto l'amore sul muro del magazzino del Fantom.

Ma quando mi spinse con il volto verso quello stesso muro, che non era lo stesso, per non guardarmi nemmeno negli occhi mentre lo faceva, quando sentii il freddo della parete schiacciarmi e capii che la sua idea era quella di prendermi per la prima volta, le sue mani non furono più quelle di Louis, si trasformarono in quelle di chi mi aveva aggredito tempo prima, si trasformarono in mani di un mostro che questa volta non ero io. E lottai contro l'impellenza di sentirmelo addosso, di soffocare nelle sue ali, e l'istinto di fermarlo e quello di piangere ancora.

Il male che mi stava facendo, forse nemmeno lui lo immaginava.

Riuscii ad accasciarmi come un peso morto, a terra ed ad implorarlo mentre le sue mani eccitavano il mio corpo, scoprendolo dai vestiti.

-Ti prego fermati, Lou.-

Lo supplicai un paio di volte.

Non appena mi sentì, si fermò.

Mi parai il viso con le mani. Non doveva vedermi, non doveva osservare le ferite che aveva riaperto, come se quelle che già portavo, le cicatrici, i segni permanenti, non fossero già abbastanza. Non era colpa sua, non poteva immaginarlo, ma non doveva farlo, non doveva volermi senza sentimento, non doveva pretendere che fossi suo in quel modo, perché suo già lo ero. Non potevamo fare sesso senza amore, non potevo farlo con lui che era la persona che amavo e avevo amato più di ogni altra.

Mi sentii umiliato e non osai guardarlo, non osai alzare lo sguardo e placare il mio tremore. Fu lui a fermarlo, fu lui ad abbattere la barriera. Si mise in ginocchio davanti a me, afferrò le mie mani e questa volta, con dolcezza infinita le abbassò, segnando la loro sconfitta. Posizionò le sue ai lati del mio viso e mi obbligò ad osservarlo. Questa volta i suoi occhi non erano freddi, non erano rabbiosi, erano tornati ad essere gli occhi del mare ad osservare occhi di prati.

-Mi dispiace, Harry. Mi dispiace così tanto.-

Poggiò la sua fronte sulla mia. Il calore condiviso questa volta, così come l'amore. Non dissi niente, continuai quell'affondo tra iridi, cercando di smettere di tremare e trattenendo le lacrime.

-E' che ci facciamo sempre del male, vedi? Vederti così mi distrugge. Sto cercando di andare avanti da solo, di farcela e questo è l'unico modo, capisci?-

Capivo, lo capivo benissimo. Si era aggrappato a quello che non era pur di andare avanti. Tutto questo non mi avrebbe impedito di amarlo per il resto della mia vita, in ogni ora, in ogni istante, in ogni minuto, ogni battito di cuore, ogni respiro, ogni parola, ogni pensiero, ogni passo fatto senza di lui.

-Louis, io ti ...-

-Non lo dire.-

Mi stoppò con voce rotta. Mi baciò sulle labbra, questa volta così dolcemente da farmi rabbrividire, ricordandomi come fosse il suo sapore, come fossero speciali le attenzioni delle sue mani d'artista. Poi continuò.

-Tuo padre è morto, non devi perdonarlo. Pensa ai vivi, pensa a tua madre, a Gemma e anche a Niall. È tuo fratello, Harry, potrebbe aiutarti quando ce ne andremo. Tutti hanno bisogno della propria famiglia per farcela, nel bene e nel male, tutti. Io lo so.-

Mi aiutò ad alzarmi e ad aggiustarmi i vestiti, con aria colpevole.

Cosa altro potevamo dirci ora che la speranza si era persa?

Perché lui voleva andare avanti, Louis mi aveva detto che doveva farlo e che aveva scelto la sua famiglia, che ne aveva bisogno, più bisogno di stare con me. Mi stava indicando la via, dovevo solo trovare il coraggio di seguirla.

Chiusi gli occhi quando uscì dalla mia camera, li chiusi per dimenticare la rabbia che gli avevo visto addosso e per ricordarmi solo dell'amore. Non aveva voluto che pronunciassi quelle tre parole perché altrimenti non avrebbe saputo cosa fare, se andarsene comunque e lasciarmi da solo, o stare da soli insieme.

Quando li riaprii, mi sembrò di veder svolazzare una piuma bianca nell'aria fredda di fine marzo.

 

Zayn

Lo sapevo, cazzo se lo sapevo. Una richiesta d'aiuto, un bacio rubato, una notte abbracciati e nel baratro ci stavo ricadendo disperato ed afflitto. Vederlo in quel modo mi aveva sempre distrutto, le sue parole apparentemente senza senso, le sue reazioni così disperate, così estreme talvolta, il suo bisogno di essere sostenuto, che stringere la sua mano era l'unica via che conoscessi, che accudirlo e accarezzarlo dolcemente, l'unico modo per farlo sentire meglio, meno solo, amato.

E lui me lo aveva detto di amarmi, mi aveva detto anche più di quello. Sapevo anche questa cosa. Harry era il tipo che l'amore lo dimostrava, non aveva bisogno di parole, ma sentirgliele dire per poi assaporare quel bacio, mi aveva fatto impazzire. Quante volte avevo sognato che ricambiasse, quante volte lo avevo voluto, le avevo desiderate le sue labbra, l'avevo agognata la possibilità di stare insieme. Eppure in quel momento della mia vita, la possibilità non era un'opzione. C'era Liam nel mio cervello, c'era Liam nel mio cuore e sapere che le mie azioni, che il rapporto morboso che avevo con Harry avrebbe potuto fargli del male, mi faceva sentire un verme.

Gli preparai delle uova, qualche fetta di pane tostato e un bicchiere di latte freddo, ma quando salii, sentii la voce di Louis nella sua camera. Finalmente quello stronzo dal culo grosso era riuscito a mandare giù un po' del suo orgoglio e a parlare con Harry. Perché lui era confuso. Mi aveva baciato per quel motivo, lo aveva fatto senza riflettere, perché pensava che fossi io l'unica via, io l'unica persona ad amarlo. La sua mente era così semplice nei suoi ragionamenti alle volte, semplice come lo era stato quel bacio. Decisi di non disturbare. Presi la giacca di pelle che avevo lasciato appesa nel corridoio e il cellulare per poi uscire.

Camminai fino ad una panchina in legno marrone, vicino alla passerella che portava al lungo mare. Qualche raggio di sole che filtrava a dare fastidio alle mie pupille dilatate. A New York dovevano essere quasi le nove di mattina. Decisi di chiamarlo comunque. Qualche squillo e la voce di Liam mi calmò, seppur il senso di colpa mi stesse mangiando vivo.

-Ehi, Malik!-

La sua voce roca era di uno che aveva appena aperto gli occhi tornando dal mondo di Morfeo.

-Buongiorno, Payne!-

-Tutto bene nell'altro continente?-

-Sì, Harry è distrutto e Louis ha continuato a fare lo stronzo per un po', adesso stanno parlando e io sono uscito. Il tuo esame?-

Non ce l'avrei mai fatta a dirgli del bacio, tanto meno che avevamo dormito insieme. Non ci sarei riuscito, non avrebbe capito, forse nemmeno io capivo. Dopo l'ultima giornata passata insieme, quei “ti amo” al sapore di miele a casa mia, non potevo dirglielo, non potevo farlo.

-Benino. Ho preso un 27 che mi abbassa la media. Quest'esame lo avevo preparato per un mese.-

-Mi spiace se non sei contento, ma è comunque un bel voto.-

-Non è per quello. È perché avevo la testa altrove...-

Come biasimarlo, come avesse fatto a rimanere concentrato era un incognita anche per me.

-Mi dispiace se sei preoccupato.-

-E' che mi manchi, testa di cazzo!-

Questo era lui e il suo modo di manifestare il suo affetto.

-Anche tu mi manchi, ma Harry...-

-Harry aveva bisogno di te, come sempre. Lo capisco.-

No, non lo capiva e dalle sue parole usciva chiara la tensione e la gelosia. Per tempo aveva odiato Harry, lo aveva anche picchiato, solo perché era geloso del rapporto che avevamo. Questo rapporto poi si era allentato ed era subentrato lui. Come avrebbe potuto capire che il bacio di Harry, il suo ti amo, il nostro dormire di nuovo insieme, non significa che io non amassi lui? Ci eravamo baciati, ma mi ero ritratto giusto in tempo per lui, perché se non ci fosse stato Liam, probabilmente non lo avrei fatto. Liam era importante, era tutto quello che volevo, era l'amore che non pensavo di saper provare di nuovo, ma non avrebbe capito, avrebbe visto solo un lato della medaglia, solo un tradimento, che non era affatto un tradimento. Amare Harry nel mio modo di amarlo, non era tradire, perché io e lui eravamo amici, eravamo stati l'uno per l'altro il tutto. Era una cosa tra me e il mio amico, era una cosa privata che avevamo solo noi due, niente di sessuale, niente di fisico.

La verità era che stavo cercando delle scuse per non dirglielo.

-Liam?-

-Sì...-

-Ti amo davvero, non scordarlo mai, ok?-

-Ok.-

Silenzio, solo il rumore dell'oceano in sottofondo, l'acqua che scorreva, il pensiero che se avesse saputo, non mi avrebbe mai perdonato. Ma io, potevo davvero abbandonare Harry? L'Harry in lacrime, attaccato alla mia maglia, stringendone il tessuto, che mi ripeteva quanto fosse colpa sua, quanto fosse un mostro, quante persone lo avessero abbandonato.

Il fatto era che forse non doveva più stare al primo posto per me, seppur condiviso. Doveva tornare a non essere la mia priorità, perché era stato Liam a salvarmi, Liam a volermi, Liam a baciarmi, Liam ad amami come dovrebbero amarsi due persone.

-Zayn, adesso ci starebbe un po' di sesso telefonico, ne ho proprio voglia.-

E risi, perché con lui era così, ridere era facile.

-Allora è per questo che ti manco! Poi ero io il pervertito! Non ti è bastata la dose di domenica, a casa mia?-

-Tu non mi basti mai. Torna presto.-

-Ok, adesso vado.-

-Ciao.-

Di tutto quello che sapevo, l'unica certezza era che me ne sarei andato da Brighton nelle prossime ore, che Harry non sarebbe venuto con me e che Liam mi stava aspettando. Harry avrebbe trovato da solo la forza per ricominciare, per perdonare la sua famiglia, per rendersi conto che valeva la pena di vivere e ricominciare a sorridere, senza di Louis o senza di me.

Quello che volevo ignorare era che, prima o poi, tutti dovevano pagare le conseguenze delle proprie azioni. Niente sarebbe rimasto un segreto troppo a lungo ed allora avrei pregato che il mondo fosse clemente con me, che di punizioni, ne avevo già ricevute abbastanza.


	40. Impossible.

Louis

Avevo passato il resto della giornata fuori da quella casa. Il telefono aveva squillato parecchie volte, ma non avevo mai risposto, prima di decidere di spegnerlo definitivamente, per non sentirmi richiamato all'ordine, quell'ordine che non potevo avere, non in quel momento, non dopo quello che avevo fatto.

A cosa era servito allontanarmi da lui se poi al minimo contatto era uscito il peggio di me stesso? Che cosa ero diventato?

Qualche ora prima, nella sua stanza, quello che avevo provato a fare, quello che avevo fatto... Mi dava la nausea. Non potevo essere contento di ciò che ero diventato, non potevo esserlo, ma dovevo esserlo. E la sua voce, il suo tremare nascondendosi tra le dita lunghe delle sue mani morbide e remissive, la sua debolezza della quale volevo approfittare, solo per fargli male, solo per fargli capire quanto lui ne aveva fatto a me. L'odore di Zayn ancora nelle narici, il suo bacio a quello che era di più di un amico, di meno di un fidanzato. Si era sorretto a lui come le foglie si tenevano strette ai rami degli alberi all'inizio dell'autunno, mentre il vento villano portava via i residui della siccità estiva e, come assetato, si era attaccato alle sue labbra per poi dire di avere bisogno di me. Sapevo che era vero, sapevo che i suoi occhi non mentivano, erano i miei a farlo, erano i miei a non essere più gli occhi di qualche mese fa, a non riuscire a vederlo più come quando era lui il mio eroe, era lui a mostrarmi il mondo.

 

La prima volta che El mi aveva convinto ad uscire con Freddie era passato relativamente poco dalla rottura con Harry. Avevo asciugato tutte le lacrime versate, mi ero messo il vestito più raffinato e il profumo più costoso. Eravamo andati a cena in posto visibile, le foto dei paparazzi non erano mancate. Perché se c'era una lezione che avevo imparato dai miei errori e da mio padre era che quello, la mia nuova relazione con un borghese benestante di Manhattan, poteva tornare a mio favore. Avevo da poco iniziato il mio nuovo lavoro in azienda e quello teneva impegnato il mio cervello. Tutti i dati, le statistiche, la borsa, le analisi di mercato, ogni dettaglio immagazzinabile dalla mia memoria era andato a sostituire i vecchi ricordi.

L'andamento dell'anno 2012 era in netto di quattordici miliardi?

Bene, eliminiamo me ed Harry a Central Park, il nostro primo appuntamento.

La crisi dava segni netti di ripresa, ma non era saggio investire nei mercati europei?La sera di Halloween rimossa, così come il bacio nel bagno della facoltà.

I disegni? Mai esistiti.

La prima volta con la luce accesa perché voleva vedermi? Non c'era mai stata.

E quando lo avevo ringraziato per farmi vivere davvero, dopo avermi scopato contro un muro? Quella era un'illusione, noi non avevamo mai vissuto davvero.

E così avanti all'infinito. Faceva meno male, davvero. Funzionava anche, l'importante era mantenere il sangue freddo, cambiare a seconda dell'eventualità, come un camaleonte, senza colori però, perché quelli si erano dissolti come la nebbiolina chiara la mattina in montagna.

E quando, quella sera, Freddie si era avvicinato e mi aveva baciato vicino alla macchina, mi convinsi che mi sarebbe piaciuto, che era la scelta migliore in quel momento. Mi convinsi che il suo bacio fosse perfetto, che le sue mani sul mio collo fossero delicate, che la sua lingua vorticasse nel senso giusto. Che le sue parole di lode nei miei confronti e nei confronti di mio padre, fossero vere parole di ammirazione.

Quando, dopo un mese che ci vedevamo, mi chiese di più, glielo concessi, glielo diedi. E nel letto di casa sua, al buio, mi lasciai possedere da quell'uomo che non era il mio eroe, che non era capace di mostrarmi il mondo nelle sue sfumature, il mondo che non avevo mai visto, non quello nel quale ero imprigionato. Fu asettico, privo di contatti, di quei baci da toglierti il respiro. Nemmeno i suoi occhi nei miei occhi, la posizione che tanto odiavo, quella che mi aveva sempre reso uno tra i tanti. Finita la pratica, finita ogni cosa, mi stesi su un fianco, in silenzio, ad ascoltare il mio cuore, stranamente così lento e calmo, come rassegnato. Lui parlò, senza imbarazzo.

-Potresti disegnare il mio corpo nudo, una volta mi sono proposto.-

Di scatto, le parole uscirono senza poter essere filtrate o frenate.

-Non disegno più, mi dispiace.-

Perché la mia musa era morta affogata nelle luci dei suoi inganni e disegnare, ora, che senso aveva? Nella mia testa i capelli potevano soltanto essere ricci, la mia mano era abituata alla sproporzione di quel tronco, agli arti lunghi, ad occhi verdi, a dita allungate, a vene pronunciate, quelle del collo, quelle delle mani e a tutti quei tatuaggi, tutte quelle chiazze nere nel suo corpo latteo ad alimentare la mia precisione e il mio desiderio. No, non avrei disegnato mai più, perché disegnare era una cosa da Louis, non da Louis Tomlinson.

Una sua mano, fredda, ad appoggiarsi al mio fianco e poi strisciare sulla mia pancia. Troppo intimo quel contatto, ma non mi mossi.

-E questo 22 tatuato? È ancora un po' rosso. L'hai fatto in carcere?-

Voleva essere simpatico quel giovane arrampicatore sociale, che probabilmente Verga avrebbe potuto prendere esempio da lui**, ma non riuscì a farmi ridere. Mi alzai da quel letto cercando i miei vestiti.

-Già te ne vai?-

Tatuarmi sulla pelle quel numero era stato lo sbaglio più enorme della mia vita. Come se già il mio cervello, quello al quale avevo deciso di dare retta, non fosse già saturo di Harry. Anche il mio corpo era marchiato per lui. Ventidue come i colpi che aveva ricevuto prima di cadere al suolo, ventidue come simbolo di quel giorno, di noi che ci volevamo e del destino che ci aveva fottuto. Quel numero, appena dietro la spalla, non mi avrebbe permesso di dimenticare facilmente, anche se ci avessi provato, anche se avessi voluto.

 

Riemersi da quel sogno ad occhi aperti per trovarmi, a sera inoltrata, nella cucina di Anne, da solo con lei che stava riordinando. Un the mi avrebbe riscaldato quel tanto che bastava affinché mi addormentassi subito dopo.

Il rimorso per quello che avevo fatto, per il suo viso così indifeso, per il suo pianto che mi aveva accompagnato come una cantilena, un requiem per tutta la giornata.

-Harry non è sceso oggi. È in camera con l'altro ragazzo.-

-Zayn.-

Questa volta non potevo lamentarmi se lo aveva voluto con sé, perché consolare un corpo arreso al tocco della violenza doveva essere stato difficile. Un compito adatto a Zayn, all'amore che lui aveva da offrirgli. Io potevo solo osservarlo cadere senza fare niente. Me ne sarei andato, perché dovevo farlo, per la mia vita, per riscattarmi dalla vergogna di ogni dito puntato contro, di ogni pettegolezzo. Ed Harry doveva rimanere per perdonare la sua famiglia, per ricucire quel rapporto così sgranato che ormai gli restava. E c'era Freddie ad aspettarmi, c'era mio padre ed i cinesi, c'erano le mie sorelline a volermi bene.

-Harry e Zayn stanno insieme?-

La voce pacata di Anne risuonò melodica mentre con quella teiera verde versava la mia bevanda calda in una tazza bianca.

-No, sono solo amici, forse più di amici, ma non sono mai stati insieme.-

-E tu come hai conosciuto Harry?-

Potevo mentire, lo avevo fatto un altro milione di volte, con la stampa, con mio padre, con Freddie, con me stesso. Ma in quel posto così lontano da casa, sarebbero importate a qualcuno le bugie di un figlio di papà?

-Siamo stati insieme fino a qualche mese fa, poi abbiamo rotto.-

-Scusami, non volevo metterti in difficoltà. Voglio solo capire come fosse Harry a New York, perché adesso è così diverso dal mio bambino.-

Ed ascoltai nella sua voce, una supplica, il desiderio di conoscere qualche dettaglio che non fosse così doloroso. Escludere il dolore dalla vita di Harry era un'impresa che non ero riuscito a portare a termine. Volerne prendere un po' e farlo mio non era bastato. Avevo perso miseramente.

-Leggeva a New York, leggeva molto. Ama le poesie e i romanzi, la sua camera ne era piena. E la musica indie, i pantaloni neri attillati e le magliette larghe. Lavorava sodo ed era disordinato da morire.-

-Quello allora è un difetto che non ha perso.-

Per me non era un difetto, era quello che compensava il mio maniacale ordine, un caos nel quale amavo trovarmici dentro.

-Perché vi siete lasciati?-

Mi alzai di colpo, scusandomi educatamente, prima di uscire dalla cucina ed avviarmi su per le scale, diretto in quella camera all'ultimo piano che ospitava me e Zayn, sperando di non trovarcelo dentro. Mentre salii i gradini, uno ad uno, sconvolto, osservando le punte dei miei piedi, mi imbattei proprio in loro, i visi leggermente più distesi, i solchi lasciati dalle sue lacrime, riassorbiti. Non mi curai di ciò che vidi, non potevo fermarmi a pensare davanti a lui, soprattutto quando stavo pensando a lui. Velocemente arrivai in quella camera in soffitta, dalle travi in legno visibili, dalla finestra che lasciava entrare un po' d'aria fredda e dalla polvere a volare tranquilla, almeno lei. Mi buttai sul letto, quello dove avevo dormito da solo quando Zayn aveva passato la notte insieme ad Harry. Guardai il soffitto. Ricordare ora perché ci eravamo lasciati e soprattutto come, era più doloroso. Avevo scoperto cosa fosse l'amore per merito suo, mi ero lasciato andare, gli avevo consegnato le chiavi del mio cuore e tutto era andato rovinato. Non avevamo voluto curarci dei crostoni di stucco che ci cadevano addosso, non avevamo voluto pensare che prima o poi uno di quelli avrebbe potuto ucciderci. Dei suoi sbagli, del mio essere cieco, le conseguenze le avevo pagate solo io. Che vita avrei avuto se al posto di essere ricco, fossi stato un ragazzo qualsiasi? Avrei passato degli anni in carcere e tutti sapevano cosa succedeva ai gay come me in quei posti, tutti. Poi avrei vissuto con il rancore a rosicchiarmi vivo fino a lasciare solo le ossa del mio povero corpo.

Aveva avuto ragione il mio cervello, dimenticare era stata la scelta migliore, quella che avrebbe salvato più parti di me. Cosa importava se il cuore non fosse una di quelle! Però la violenza con la quale l'avevo guardato, l'avevo attaccato, l'odio che in me era cresciuto verso di lui, lui che era tutti i miei sbagli, lui che era stato la luce. Ed era stato anche mio l'errore, l'illusione di poter stare bene insieme, nascosti. Perché quando ero debole, era lui quello forte ad abbracciarmi, a dirmi che sarebbe andato tutto bene, a dedicarmi poesie.

Potevamo vivere solo di poesie?

Potevamo vivere nel nostro mondo, che dilagava oltre i confini della mia gabbia d'oro?

Perché io ero felice, così felice da poterci vivere per sempre in quel modo, se solo il dubbio non l'avesse colto, se il suo passato, quello che adesso stavo toccando, non lo avesse soffocato. Nick lo aveva riportato a galla e a me era toccato affondare per contrappasso. Piangere non era servito a far andare via quel peso, solo ad aumentarlo quando era necessario che dovessi andare avanti. Ma come?

Perché ora che avevo detto a tutti che ero stato felice, tutto questo era impossibile ed il cuore, quello che facevo finta non battesse, era rotto. Cos'era rimasto da dire se non che tutto quello che avevamo era sparito. Se l’era portato via il vento che soffiava quel giorno sulla spiaggia, se l'era portato via senza guardare in faccia nessuno.

Sentii bussare piano, quasi un graffio, per poi vedere i suoi capelli scomposti sbucare dallo spiraglio appena aperto. Mi guardava con occhi strani, quel tipo di sguardo che mi faceva paura perché era capace di riattrarre a sé, come una calamita, ogni cosa. Non riuscii a fare a meno di scansarlo, di evitarle quelle montagne piovose pronte ad entrarmi dentro. Mi sentii colpevole, mi sentii un fottutissimo stronzo. Che quando Harry mi aveva detto, con voce flebile, che ero stato io ad affermare di non averlo mai amato, io ad avere un altro, mi ero sentito morire.

-Mi scuso per mia madre, non doveva essere così invadente.-

Si stava scusando davvero? Perché l'unico ad averlo aggredito, l'unico ad essere stato violento in quella stanza e a dover chiedere scusa, ero io. Trovai le parole per articolare quel pensiero, per renderlo malleabile, più duttile, meno ruvido. Mi sentii gli occhi pizzicare e l'anima fremere perché l'unica cosa che non avrei mai voluto era fargli del male intenzionalmente, ferirlo più di quanto lui non si fosse già ferito da solo.

-Ti giuro che mi dispiace per quello che è successo. Non ti avrei mai fatto del male, mai. Non so cosa mi sia preso, anzi lo so.-

Si avvicinò con fare tranquillo. Per la prima volta, da quando ero lì e da molto tempo in realtà, lo vidi con gli stessi occhi di un tempo, quelli che erano azzurri solo perché lui potesse specchiarcisi dentro.

-Questo sei tu, non quello che ho visto raccogliere i rifiuti in tuta arancione, non quello che parla al telefono di azioni, non quello che rilascia interviste e che fa finta di non vedermi. Con gli altri puoi fingere, ti capisco, ma non con me.-

Terrorizzato da quello che stava capendo, da quello che aveva colto con una frase, dal riassunto di mesi passati a dimenticare e a fingere, solo una cosa doveva capire, solo una. Si fermò di fronte a me, un passo solo a separare i nostri aliti, lui in piedi, così bello in quella tuta larga. Sembrava aspettare un segnale, aspettare me. Respirai forte e mi concentrai nel fargli capire quello che doveva capire.

Un punto che non era un punto, che non lo sarebbe mai stato tra di noi.

Mai la parola fine per due cuori silenziosi che avevano cantato nel vento.

-Non volevo farti del male, Harry, davvero. Non so come sia potuto succedere e non mi perdonerò mai e vorrei picchiarmi ed andarmene perché così è solo peggio.-

Si chinò questa volta, si mise nella mia traiettoria e non mollò la presa, prepotente, entrandomi dentro in maniera totalizzante. Da tempo non lo faceva e onestamente mi era mancato. Perché mentire anche a me stesso?

-Sei la stessa persona che ha detto che non avrebbe mai amato nessun altro come me. Io non dimentico niente, Lou, niente.-

Ed appoggiò una mano sulla mia e la strinse forte. La sua pelle che odorava di lui questa volta, le sue dita che possedevano gentilezza e gli occhi, quegli occhi che liberarmene era stato impossibile. Perforanti, occhi di chi si era arreso, ma che era pronto a rialzarsi. Quanto avevano pianto quegli occhi, quanto?

-Harry, domani partirò. A New York tutti aspettano me, non posso tradire la loro fiducia.-

-Non ti sto chiedendo di restare, ti sto chiedendo una notte, perché ho bisogno di te ora.-

Con quelle parole, con il tono di voce non di una supplica, ma di una richiesta, di un dato di fatto. Non poteva chiedermi niente perché non ne aveva il diritto, ma poteva amarmi una notte, una soltanto, perché ne aveva bisogno, perché voleva me, dormire con me, non con Zayn, non con Nick, non voleva affogare con i suoi demoni nel buco nero della sua anima, voleva me per riempirlo, a tenerlo stretto come sempre, a scacciare gli incubi che lo tormentavano, prima di farmi ripiombare nella disperazione. Che Harry fosse egoista quello lo sapevo, ma con me non lo era mai stato. Pur di toccarlo di nuovo, pur di essere un'altra volta l'artista in grado di scegliere i colori della sua tela, in grado di sentire la musa ispiratrice, avrei appiattito il mio orgoglio e respinto ogni cambiamento auto-imposto.

Con la mano a tirarmi in alto, la mia fronte al pari del suo naso ora, ci guardammo per infinito tempo ed infinito spazio, annusando l'essenza persa dell'altro. Una mano alzata a mezz'aria a sfiorare la sua, ancora, un minimo tocco a rievocare ogni cosa. Solo il respiro come candela del tempo nella danza dell'amore perduto.

Sfiorai il suo polso, quella cicatrice e le parole tornarono a non essere semplici parole. Iniziammo quel gioco che ci avrebbe ridato la vita.

-Non c'è sangue qui.-

Dissi e lo rievocai quel ricordo, di quelli che avevo cancellato dalla mente, ma che non erano scomparsi. L'altra mano alzata, speculare alla mia. Due specchi. Il suo turno.

-Adesso ti porto in Paradiso, perché è quello il tuo posto, ricordi?-

Quella frase che era tra le mie preferite, sussurrata tra i gemiti del piacere. Un bacio leggero a sfiorarmi le labbra, le sue così rosse da fare male. Erano morbide, erano fatte per me. Repressi la gelosia provata nel ricordare che avevano baciato anche Zayn, ma d'altronde, lì dentro, io avevo fatto ben peggio. Mi aveva sussurrato quella frase prima di fare l'amore per la prima volta, per poi ripetermi sempre che ero il suo angelo mentre lui era il mio mondo.

Ricordai ancora, glielo avevo già detto, lo ripetetti, piano. I suoi occhi verdi luccicarono come brillavano le lucciole d'estate in campagna.

-Tu sei il mio mondo, Harry.-

Omisi volutamente il seguito di quella frase che trovò comunque il suo spazio tra il non detto e il percepito. Lui sorrise. Non lo vedevo sorridere da quanto, secoli? E gli baciai la bocca mentre ancora era aperta di felicità, come un tempo, quando ci rideva dentro ed io sentivo le farfalle e mi vestivo solo di quella gioia dentro quelle quattro mura lontane, a New York.

Ed ancora lui, più vicino, ancora lui in quell'illusione che non era altro che un sogno tangibile.

-Perché sceglierei te, sempre te.-

Ed il mio cuore perse un battito, forse anche due, iniziando a rombare come ali di un colibrì impazzito, così forte da perdere il controllo. Quella frase l'aveva detta quando aveva scelto me e non Zayn, quando mi aveva messo al primo posto. Rimasi stupito perché lo aveva ridetto per me, perché sapeva che pensare al moro era più immediato, ora che li avevo visti baciarsi. Di quel periodo, di quel tempo lontano ormai, potei solo ripensare che se quello non era stato amore, nient'altro lo era.

Mi alzò le braccia e mi tolse la maglietta larga che portavo, lentamente, facendola scivolare leggiadra, mentre con le labbra mi baciava il collo, lasciando una scia umida per poi fermarsi davanti al mio viso. La pelle, sopra al mio cuore, era così tirata da vederla sussultare in quel tumulto interno che avevo dentro. Rimasi fermo, immobile, aspettando che, ancora una volta, come uno specchio, Harry si togliesse la sua. Desideravo vedere il suo corpo così come si desiderava leggere l'ultima pagina di un libro. Il suo odore, ancora più forte dopo aver scosso i capelli al passaggio del tessuto, mi si fece più vicino. Due paia di labbra si incastrarono bene come la prima volta, decise. Gli occhi chiusi, il mondo fuori.

Le mie mani, gentili, a toccargli i bicipiti, mentre le sue scesero sul mio fondo schiena, entrando dentro all'elastico dei pantaloni e delle mutande, aggrappandosi a quei buchi alla base della spina dorsale, quei bottoni nei quali Harry amava affondare le dita.

I respiri che si ristabilivano, mentre il mio cuore tornava a battere normalmente, seppur per il tempo di un sorgere e tramontare di luna. Ce lo saremmo fatti bastare.

Quando mi staccai da lui per dire l'ultima frase, quella che già aveva ripetuto lui, ma che sentivo il bisogno di sussurrare di nuovo, lui mi morse un labbro. Era così sexy, più di quello che ricordassi.

-Non amerò mai nessuno come amo te.-

Cambiare un tempo passato con un presente, una piccolezza racchiusa in un verbo di tre parole che lui non si fece scappare. Rimbombò in tutto il suo corpo l'eco della mia voce, potei vederla specchiarsi nelle iridi verdi, passare attraverso il tremolio delle labbra, nelle carezze delle sue mani sulla mia schiena, fino all'erezione spingente dentro ai pantaloni. Quella era la conferma che, in qualsiasi posto nell'universo, ovunque ci fossimo trovati, nella mia vita non ci sarebbe mai più stata una persona come Harry Styles, mai più. Di quell'amore, così nocivo e denso, nessuno ne avrebbe mai assaporato la consistenza. Mai.

Le mie mani a toccare le sue proporzioni perché solo d'immaginarle mi ero stancato. Il solco dei suoi addominali, la pancia troppo piatta, le ossa sporgenti questa volta. Era dimagrito Harry, aveva il corpo di chi soffriva corrodendosi la carne. Mi scombinò i capelli, un fruscio armonioso, mentre le mie mani erano scese sul suo sesso, a calare quei pantaloni che ci erano d'intralcio. Lo volevo in ogni modo possibile, perché sarebbe stato impossibile stare insieme, impossibile vivere di nuovo la nostra favola. Gemette mentre con un calcio usciva da quei vestiti, spingendomi verso il letto. L'impellenza che aumentava, ma volevamo prenderci il giusto tempo, dosare l'amore per una notte intera, quello che ci restava, che avevamo. Continuò a baciarmi, ad addentrarsi dentro la mia bocca con la lingua, tastando il mio palato, sfiorando i miei denti, succhiando le labbra sottili, una mano sul collo a guidare quell'unione. Prima di sedermi sul letto, mi staccai per un secondo in modo da respirare e mi calai i pantaloni, rimanendo nudo. Spostammo le coperte di quel talamo così piccolo, ma in grado di ospitare il nostro calore. Il contatto con le lenzuola fu freddo per Harry. Vidi nascere un brivido lungo le sue braccia tatuate. Mi sdraiai sopra di lui. La frizione dei nostri membri mi inebriò. Quanto tempo era passato dall'ultima volta? Quanto ne sarebbe passato dalla prossima? Ci sarebbe stata una prossima? Le sue mani sulla mia schiena, ad arpionare le mie scapole, mentre mi muovevo leggero. La sua bocca vicino al mio orecchio. Succhiò il lobo prima di parlare.

-Voglio sentirti dentro, Lou.-

La mia paura, quella di fargli ancora più male, dopo tutto quello che aveva passato con me, con la famiglia, con il padre, si concretizzò. Perché Harry era stato aggredito una volta, lo sapevo, perché l'ultimo ad entrargli dentro era stato Nick.

-Non voglio ferirti ancora.-

Mi fermai sopra di lui e lessi nei suoi occhi la disperazione in quella richiesta. Se avevo pensato di essere distrutto, se avevo pensato di aver sofferto, gli occhi verdi davanti a me mi spaccarono a metà perché quello rotto, il vetro rotto che non poteva essere ricomposto, era sempre stato lui.

-Non lo farai.-

Allora decisi di venerare il suo corpo, di prendermi cura di lui, una volta di più, di farlo sentire amato e voluto come lui aveva sempre fatto con me, a partire dalla prima volta, dalle luci accese, dal fatto che volesse guardarmi negli occhi.

Baciai la sua bocca accesa come le fragole, umida al punto da farmi impazzire, per poi scendere sulla sua gola, fermarmi sulle scapole, far inturgidire i suoi capezzoli e sentirlo fremere sotto il mio tocco. Affondai la lingua nel suo ombelico, segnandone il contorno carnoso, solleticandomi con quei piccoli peli neri che amavo sentire tra le dita. Prima di poggiare la mia bocca sul suo membro, mi dedicai ai testicoli. Leccai quelle sacche tenere per minuti, tendendo la pelle grinzosa e facendolo impazzire. Più si muoveva, più avrei prolungato il piacere. Poi iniziai a torturarlo, facendolo affondare nella mia bocca fino al palato, avanti e indietro, saziandomi del suo sapore erotico che mi era mancato. Mi piaceva dargli piacere, mi piaceva che non pensasse ad altro che a me. Mi fermai un momento per osservarlo. Sorrisi un attimo prima di leccarmi l'indice e il medio della mano destra, inumidendoli abbastanza prima di divaricare le sue gambe e iniziare a stimolargli l'orifizio più nascosto. Non l'avevo mai fatto, con nessuno, mi basai su quello che piaceva a me. E mentre lo stimolavo, affondando dentro prima un dito e poi l'altro, ripresi a succhiargli la punta dell'asta, sorretta dall'altra mano. Il suono prodotto dai suoi gemiti, dal mio risucchio e dal movimento delle mie dita non fece altro che stuzzicare il mio udito e far aumentare la mia erezione. Risalii sul suo corpo mollando il suo sesso caldo e già turgido. Il primo liquido seminale già nella mia bocca. Mi toccai il membro, masturbandomi piano, soprattutto la punta, per far affluire il sangue e renderlo più duro. Harry mi catturò in un bacio profondo, di quelli che a stento avrei dimenticato. Mi lasciò senza fiato, posizionandosi anche lui per masturbarmi. La bocca impegnata, la frizione più svelta, l'altra sua mano ad arpionarmi il sedere morbido, a tirarlo verso di lui. Spalancò le gambe indicandomi la strada e allora mi posizionai al suo ingresso, sorreggendogli una gamba, spingendola più in alto, piegata. Gemetti quando i primi centimetri entrarono. Era così stretto, così bello, così ogni cosa. Era la prima volta che facevo sesso attivo, era la prima volta che dopo anni lui lo riceveva. E la magia di quel momento non fu distrutta nemmeno dai versi osceni che la sua bocca e la mia pronunciarono, quando ebbi trovato lo spazio e il ritmo, quando sentire lo sbattere del mio scroto contro le sue natiche mi mandò in estasi. Il movimento oscillatorio del suo membro, che lui non aveva intenzione di toccare, non quando stava affondando le mani nel mio sedere, per sentirmi meglio. Il corpo di Harry Styles fu mio ancora, acquisendo una nuova accezione, un nuovo ricordo.

In una spinta più forte, sgusciai fuori da lui e ripresi fiato, respirando e fermando il movimento delle anche che iniziavano a dolere. Lo abbracciai sdraiandomi sopra di lui che mi accolse con le braccia aperte e mi guidò alle sue spalle, con il viso ruotato sempre per baciarmi. Inclinò il sedere ed io, poggiato sul fianco destro, gli allargai le natiche, massaggiando ancora il suo buchetto così appagante. Con la mano destra libera mi prese un'anca e mi guidò in quel sesso così nuovo che sapeva come sempre di amore e di viole. Un campo di fiori, ecco cos'era, il verde dei suoi occhi il prato e tutti i suoi odori, profumi di fiori selvatici. Entrai nuovamente dentro di lui e le nostre forme aderirono. La curva del suo sedere nella curva della mia pancia e del mio bassoventre. Continuò a baciarmi e tenermi più stretto mentre mi staccavo dalla sua bocca e gli mordevo le spalle, la clavicola, il collo, succhiando avido. Una mano, per spingere meglio, trovò la sua erezione e prese a strofinarla ancora, mentre gemevo e lui con me, mentre il mio corpo avrebbe voluto gridare il suo nome e far sprofondare il resto del mondo in quell'istante, che del mondo non mi sarebbe importato niente senza di lui.

-Lou...-

Ricercò le mie labbra stringendole più forte, aggrappandosi ai miei capelli questa volta, in una torsione spettacolare che metteva in mostra ogni suo muscolo addominale. Fu sconquassato da un'ondata di piacere interminabile prima di venire e continuare a venire per secondi ed urlare nella mia bocca. Continuai per pochissimi altri minuti prima di raggiungere l'orgasmo a mia volta e mordere ancora la sua carne, stringendolo più vicino. Avevo voluto ritardare quel momento perché non volevo che finisse, non volevo che le ore passassero, perché averlo così vicino mi faceva sentire vivo, mi faceva respirare ancora. La mente vuota da ogni numero e responsabilità, riempita solo di lui. Quando uscii dal suo corpo, continuai a tenerlo stretto, avvolgendo le braccia attorno alle sue spalle, una sotto al suo collo, a cullare la sua testa. Sentii delle lacrime cadergli dal viso e impattare contro il mio braccio, scorrergli sopra fino a morire e mi sentii morire anche io.

-Harry, non piangere.-

Ma lui continuò a farlo, a muoversi impercettibilmente e a far piovere dolore dai suoi prati verdi, guidati da ciglia lunghe.

-Piango perché sono felice, perché così ti avrò dentro per sempre.-

Non aveva bisogno di questo per avermi dentro per sempre. Un altro dei suoi fantasmi del passato che era riuscito a esorcizzare, la paura di quella notte lontana e il fatto che si fosse concesso a me, che si fidasse di me, nonostante quello che avevo tentato di fare. Non avrei potuto amarlo di più in quel momento.

-Sei anche triste ed è giusto che tu lo sia, giusto che le lacrime vengano fuori, Harry.-

Dio solo sapeva quanto io avessi pianto in quei mesi! Dio e Eleanor, che poi forse più la seconda che il primo.

Mugugnò appena piantando le dita nella carne del mio braccio e tenendosi così stretto da fare male. Non mi sarei ritratto, non in quel momento, non quella notte.

-Puoi stringermi di più, Louis? Solo per un po'.-

-Solo per un po'.-

Tirai sopra di noi le coperte e lo accolsi tra le braccia, facendolo appoggiare sul mio petto, come facevamo sempre, ritornando a ricoprire i nostri ruoli come una volta. Niente era diverso, forse l'amore, che in quel momento era anche di più.

Respirai le sue paure e le feci mie, accarezzai il suo dolore e lo trasformai in quiete, baciai i suoi occhi e li libererai dalle catene del pianto. Annusai i suoi capelli per ricordarmi come profumassero di shampoo il giorno dopo, perché dal giorno dopo, con l'oceano a dividerci, mi sarei scordato di ogni dettaglio.

Quella notte dormire nella sua casa, con lui, fu l'errore più giusto che avessi mai commesso.

____

 

Quella mattina facemmo colazione insieme. Anne, con un grembiulino giallo molto casalingo, ci cucinò i pancakes che piacevano tanto ad Harry e, seduti attorno a quel tavolo, la tensione un po' meno palpabile, mangiammo parlando del più e del meno.

-Avete preso tutto?-

La voce di Harry chiese ad entrambi. Zayn annuì mentre sorseggiava il suo tazzone immenso di caffè. Di rimando, lo feci anche io, perché l'unica cosa che non potevo proprio prendere e portare con me era Harry. Dopo quella notte, dopo che avevamo fatto l'amore tornando ad essere un unico corpo, tornando, ancora una volta, a non capire dove finisse l'uno ed iniziasse l'altro, piombare di nuovo nella realtà preconfezionata della mia vita mi metteva tristezza, anche se sapevo che era necessario.

Non significava forse quello, crescere? Non significava capire dove le fantasie di ragazzino finivano e dove le responsabilità di un uomo iniziavano?

Perché io lo avevo capito ed anche bene, io avevo dovuto capirlo e sopportare le conseguenze di quella caduta libera, nemmeno mi fossi buttato con un paracadute da cinquemila metri di altezza. Se quella notte, come sulla luna senza gravità, Harry era stato il mio punto di contatto, nel mondo reale, quello vero nel quale dovevo vivere, non era possibile tornare insieme, non era possibile dimenticarmi degli errori, di quello che avevo passato e sarei stato costretto a pagare per il resto della vita.

Nemmeno io ero stato contento di rilasciare interviste, di dichiarare davanti al mondo intero una cosa così privata, così intima, di dover risponde agli altri di chi amassi, di cosa mi piacesse, di dover ostentare in pubblico superiorità quando uno sguardo era di troppo. Tutto questo perché la prigione l'avevo evitata grazie a mio padre, tutto questo perché la vergogna di stare lì dentro me la sarei portata dietro per il resto della vita. Avrei dovuto essere grato a quell'uomo per sempre, riconoscente al punto tale di assecondare ogni sua richiesta, perché era così che funzionava con mio padre, era così che nel mondo degli adulti una mano lavava l'altra.

-Tornerete a trovarci, prima o poi? Siete i benvenuti qui.-

La madre di Harry che, cordiale, ci invitava a tornare.

-Sicuramente tornerò a vedere come se la passa Harry. Grazie per l'ospitalità.-

Zayn e le sue maniere da bravo ragazzo, quelle che con me aveva dimenticato di essere quando mi aveva colpito.

Preferii non rispondere. Non sarei mai più tornato lì ed immaginare che Harry, a sua volta, non sarebbe più tornato a New York, mi sembrava così assurdo da farmi mancare l'aria nei polmoni. Harry si sarebbe rifatto una vita, se con Nick o con qualcun altro non aveva importanza poi.

Io non avevo cercato di andare avanti? Freddie non era quello per me? Un'alternativa? Un passatempo? Un giocattolo? Per lui ero una gallina dalle uova d'oro, per me era placare le domande delle persone. Quindi non avrei biasimato Harry se si fosse trovato qualcuno, se un uomo avrebbe preso il mio posto rendendolo felice. Lui me l'aveva augurato, mi aveva detto che avrei trovato una persona che avrebbe saputo amarmi meglio di lui. Io non ero tanto generoso da augurarglielo perché, dentro di me, ero così geloso da frantumare ogni speranza in un mucchio di cenere.

 

Arrivati all'aeroporto, prima dell'imbarco verso l'area dei voli privati, Harry si avvicinò a Zayn e lo abbracciò. Si strinsero visceralmente, gli occhi lucidi, le mani a toccarsi, il naso dell'uno ad annusare il collo dell'altro.

-Mi mancherai, Hazza.-

-Anche tu. Torna a casa e cerca di essere felice con Liam.-

-Tu tornerai mai?-

Gli chiese con il verde speranza dei suoi occhi riflesso nella voce.

-Non lo so, ma ora il mio posto è qui. È stato bello il nostro viaggio, eh Zanie?-

-Non è ancora finito, non finirà mai.-

-Grazie, di tutto.-

Zayn gli scombinò i capelli con la mano aperta e sorrise tra i denti, lo sguardo amorevole di qualcuno capace di amare per sempre.

-Non è un addio, ricordalo.-

Poi, il moro si allontanò di qualche passo, giusto per lasciarci un po' di privacy. Il mio trolley, appoggiato alla gamba destra, si assestò, come se anche lui volesse darmi il tempo di un minuto, per riflettere, per osservarlo per l'ultima volta.

Mi persi dentro ai suoi occhi, perché davvero avrei voluto odiarlo o in alternativa solo amarlo, ma non potevo, perché dove finiva un sentimento, iniziava l'altro. Entrambi a bruciarmi, a bruciare Londra in quel momento. Un altro addio, di quelli che mi avrebbero fatto impazzire, ma che assomigliava molto di più ad un punto.

Pensai a quello che mi aveva detto Harry quella stessa mattina, appena sveglio.

 

-Riesco a comprendere meglio ora la parola impossibile. Impossibile è amarci senza farci male, impossibile è una casa tutta per noi, impossibile è che tu mi guardi ancora con gli occhi di prima.-

Le parole di Harry mi colpirono, come una poesia, come un ritratto di noi, come se uno specchio ci stesse riflettendo, comparati a quelli che eravamo, quando amarci era l'unica cosa possibile, giusta. Forse non mi aveva mai amato abbastanza. E continuò, appoggiato al mio petto, nel suo discorso da pazzi, che lui pazzo lo era veramente, ma anche un genio, di quelli incapaci di vivere nella realtà.

-Perché le parole hanno un peso, sai. Le parole sono tutto e sono fatte di niente. Eppure mi ricordo ognuna di loro, sai? Ogni parola uscita dalla tua bocca sarà una pietra da conservare. Tu mi dimenticherai, Lou?-

Le mie dita si fermarono proprio sul suo polso, interrompendo il via vai delle unghie sulla sua pelle. Strinsi quello che rimaneva del taglio.

-Ci ho già provato, Harry. Forse con il tempo.-

E lui sospirò, il suo alito sulla mia pelle. Mi strinse più forte, come ad ancorarsi a quell'attimo che forse, tatuarlo nella mente, era possibile per uno come lui.

-E che cos'è il tempo per due persone come noi, se non uno sbattere d'ali? Il tempo è solo tempo, è fatto di inconsistenza e ogni sua misura è convenzionale.-

Non riuscii a seguire il suo ragionamento, come molte volte succedeva. Perché lui era così, criptico, viveva in un mondo tutto suo, ma quando ci si riusciva ad entrare dentro, beh, erano solo arcobaleni.

-Il tempo siamo noi, Louis. “Col nostro sangue e colle nostre lagrime, questo viaggio chiamavamo amore*” Ricordi?-

Ricordavo.

Capii, dopo quella frase, il senso che voleva dare a quella notte appena passata e baciarlo forte era l'unica cosa possibile in mezzo a tutta l'impossibilità del mondo.

 

-Addio, Harry.-

Dissi realizzando che quella notte passata insieme, quelle parole della nostra poesia, che era nostra e non lo sarebbe mai stata, erano state il modo di Harry per dirmi addio.

Ed invece no.

-Arrivederci, Louis.-

La sua risposta rimase sospesa nel vuoto di un check-in all'aeroporto di Heathrow, sopra il cielo di Londra che, sempre grigio, ci salutò dall'alto della sua posizione.

Un viaggio di ritorno che non sarebbe più stato il nostro viaggio chiamato amore.


	41. Wonderwall.

Zayn  
Atterrammo all'una di notte, ora americana, di un giorno che ormai aveva cessato di essere un mercoledì, per diventare un giovedì qualunque.  
Non servì dire a Louis grazie, anzi, non servì proferire parola perché tra di noi non scorreva di certo buon sangue. Con il viso un po' più preoccupato di quando eravamo partiti, non aveva acceso il telefono fino a quasi atterrati. Se ne era rimasto lì, a metà tra i suoi sogni e la realtà, a contemplare il nulla buio fuori dal finestrino. La possibilità di scegliere Harry, lui, ce l'aveva avuta, ma aveva deciso di tornare in quel posto che chiamava casa, da quella che chiamava famiglia, senza nemmeno che lo conoscesse davvero. Cosa gli frullasse nella testa era sconosciuto anche a lui probabilmente, con che logica ragionasse e perché, dopo averci fatto l'amore tutta la notte, avesse abbandonato ancora il mio Harry, il nostro Harry, lì da solo.  
Perché io, che di addii con lui ne avevo provato più di uno, con la lingua stretta tra i denti e il sangue in bocca, avevo avuto voglia di piangere, voglia di prenderlo, accarezzarlo e riportare il cucciolo nella sua tana, che solo con me sarebbe stato bene, solo con me a prendermi cura di lui, non a bastonarlo per insegnargli la lezione. Louis era stato il bastone più duro che quella mente avesse assaporato, era stato il massacratore e il padrone, era stato lui che gli aveva davo amore e che glielo aveva tolto subito dopo, lasciandolo inerme e sanguinante sul ciglio della strada.  
Chi avrebbe raccolto i cocci ora che io non c'ero? Chi?  
Al telefono parlò con Freddie e quel particolare mi fece venire ribrezzo. Come poteva tornare da quello, come? Come faceva a guardarsi allo specchio?  
Poi pensai a Liam, probabilmente a quell'ora stava dormendo nella casa della confraternita, avvolto in quel piumone dove avevamo dormito insieme, dove non si era vergognato di me, lui non l'aveva mai fatto. Dio se mi era mancato tutto quello, troppo per essere normale, troppo.  
Gli mandai un messaggio per informarlo che ero atterrato e che stavo tornando a casa. Non riuscii ad aggiungere altro.  
Durante quelle otto ore di volo avevo pensato e ripensato a quello da dirgli, a quello da fare e puntualmente avevo cambiato idea centinaia di volte.  
Lo Zayn onesto, buono e vero, quello che mi reputavo essere, doveva dirglielo, ne sentiva il dovere morale, non poteva tacere quelle cose, non poteva. Così come lo stesso Zayn aveva stretto Harry e si era fatto baciare. Uno Zayn stupido e innamorato, in maniera diversa, di entrambi.  
Lo Zayn felice, quello che finalmente stava vivendo nel suo angolo di pace e tranquillità con la persona con la quale voleva stare, vivere, crescere, non poteva mandare tutto a puttane per qualcosa che nemmeno esisteva. Stare vicino ad Harry era quello che sapevo fare, quello per il quale ero nato, quello che anche Liam sapeva che sarebbe successo. Il bacio? Era stato Harry a darmelo, non io e dopo poco, subito dopo averle assaggiate quelle labbra piene di pianto, mi ero ritratto. Quindi non potevo dirglielo, non potevo rovinare tutto, non potevo fargli del male, non potevo farmi del male, perché lo amavo, dannazione, lo amavo così tanto che non potevo perderlo, non potevo perdere il mio Payne dal gancio facile, dagli occhi color della felicità.  
Un cenno della mano come saluto a Louis e trascinai il mio borsone dentro ad un taxi, aspettando di rientrare nel mio appartamento e farmi una doccia, togliendomi di dosso l'appiccicaticcio di quella Londra troppo grigia per Harry, troppo grigia per chiunque.  
Non mi piaceva Londra, proprio per niente.  
Trovandomi a salire i gradini dell'edificio mi sembrò come se quei quattro giorni in realtà fossero stati mesi. Tutto troppo forte, ogni emozione amplificata, ogni goccia di pianto come un anno di vita persa. Non avevo mai visto Harry piangere, mai. Decisi di accantonare per un po' il pensiero di saperlo solo e tornai con i piedi per terra.  
Mi apparve un'ombra sul pianerottolo sudicio, a saltellare da un piede all'altro, passandosi le mani sulle braccia per scaldarsi. Si voltò verso di me.  
-Quanto cazzo ci hai messo?-  
Gli sorrisi perché Liam era fatto solo per sorridergli quando aveva quelle uscite.  
-Il tempo di torn... -  
Le sue braccia al collo, il borsone che cadde a terra con un tonfo che esplose nell'androne delle scale, le sue labbra a succhiare le mie.  
Mi baciò in bocca, mi tolse il respiro con la sua mano sui miei capelli ed una ad arpionarmi le spalle, a stringere.  
Perché Liam voleva essere stretto e lo meritava.  
Mi staccai leggermente per respirare e il suo odore mi inebriò. La saliva sapeva di caffè. Era rimasto sveglio ad aspettarmi?  
-Che ci fai qui? Sono le due di notte, domani hai lezione, no?-  
-Non mi importa niente.-  
Sorrisi baciandolo ancora e ancora per qualche secondo. Il conforto di una persona che aspettava solo me, me e nessun altro.  
Estrassi le chiavi dalla tasca della giacca e le feci tintinnare.  
-Entriamo, dai.-  
Mollai la sua presa, afferrai il borsone ed entrammo. Accesi le luci. L'odore di rinchiuso del locale mi colpì in pieno, allo stesso modo il calore. Avevo lasciato il riscaldamento a 23 gradi e avevo fatto bene. Il contrasto tra interno ed esterno fu molto piacevole. Richiusi la porta a chiave e Liam mi fu di nuovo addosso, a spingermi contro il muro, a gravare con il suo peso su di me, coprendomi completamente. Mi baciò ancora come se non potesse farne a meno.  
Era chiaro cosa volesse, perché leggergli la voglia negli occhi non era imbarazzante, era condividere anche quello, era la sua fiamma ad accendere la mia, un pezzo di legno di castagno da condividere.  
-Mi sei mancato, stupido di un Malik.-  
-Oh, lo sento!-  
Dissi malizioso posizionando una delle mie mani sul suo cavallo dei pantaloni, già gonfio solo per qualche bacio.  
-Dovremmo firmare un contratto.-  
Disse mentre continuava a baciarmi e con una mano slacciava la zip della giacca, sfilandomela dalle spalle per lasciarla cadere. Continuò.  
-Dovremmo mettere per iscritto il fatto che devi soddisfarmi sessualmente almeno una volta al giorno.-  
Scoppiai a ridere mentre a mia volta lo liberavo dal suo giubbotto blu.  
-Dobbiamo andare dal notaio, caro il mio ninfomane?-  
Non mi rispose perché era troppo impegnato a baciarmi e a toccarmi e a spogliarmi. Il letto mi allettava, ma non era lì che volevo soddisfare le sue voglie, nemmeno sul divano. Il tavolo della cucina forse lo avrebbe fatto stare in silenzio, ma in realtà avevo in mente qualcosa di meglio e anche necessario, qualcosa che era stato nei miei sogni per troppo tempo, che implicava lui ad urlare bagnato.  
-Facciamoci la doccia insieme.-  
Un ghigno nel viso, mi continuò a spingere attraverso il corridoio che, ormai alle nostre spalle, era diventato un cimitero di vestiti abbandonati.  
Aprii lo sportello in vetro della grande doccia, ripensando a quando, per provocarlo, gli avevo lasciato vedere il mio corpo mesi prima. Il dolce virgineo Liam che ormai era diventato molto più di quello che potessi immaginare.  
Mentre ero girato, intento ad aprire il getto d'acqua calda, passò una mano sulla mia schiena, baciandomi la colonna vertebrale, soffermandosi sul tatuaggio dell'uccellino leggero al centro. Strusciò la sua erezione libera su di me che ancora portavo i boxer. Aderì a tutto il mio corpo nel momento esatto in cui varcai la soglia della doccia e l'acqua mi colpì, bollente, facendo esplodere i sensi avvolti nel vapore acqueo. I miei boxer scesero alle caviglie, bagnati, aderenti come una seconda pelle. Continuò a baciarmi, a posare le sue dita sui miei capezzoli, afferrando le nostre erezioni insieme. Liam intraprendente mi era sempre piaciuto.  
-Dovrei mancarti più spesso se questo è il premio.-  
Sussurrai al suo orecchio prima di gemere sommessamente e mordergli il lobo. Le sue mani erano le uniche che volevo a toccarmi, le uniche che la mia pelle accettava, pronta ad essere marchiata.  
-Non ti azzardare.-  
Ribaltai la situazione, lo girai di schiena e lo schiacciai contro le mattonelle fredde e umide. Ero io quello a comandare, ero io che dovevo prendermi cura del suo corpo tonico e sodo, pronto a fargli qualsiasi cosa chiedesse o anche avesse solo in mente. Perché ero io quello fortunato ad averlo, fortunato ad essere stato scelto, fortunato a poterlo toccare, a potergli dare quello che nessuno, mai, gli aveva dato. Ed anche lui me lo stava dando, perché lui mi amava ed io non ero mai stato amato, mai in quel modo. Sempre in altri modi: sporchi, insani, disturbati, maniacali, inutili.  
Mi strofinai contro la sua schiena, baciandogli il collo bianco come il latte, diventato rosso per il calore e per la prepotenza dei miei baci. Marchiarlo come se fosse mio, come se dovesse esserlo per sempre.  
-Adesso ci penso io a te.-  
Un mugolio come risposta, l'acqua a scorrergli sui muscoli delle spalle fino ai glutei, a quella montagna innevata piena di nei. Gli misi due dita in bocca e lui le succhiò così avidamente da farmi eccitare ancora di più, poi lo baciai mentre con la mano andavo a cercare il punto da stimolare, affondando nella sua carne. Gemette e si contorse per l'intrusione.  
Era così bello perso nel suo rossore in volto! Perché Liam voleva essere audace e molto spesso lo era, ma del sesso, di come far godere un uomo, quello ero io il maestro. Il suo corpo che era solo mio, che era stato solo mio e che avrei ucciso perché continuasse a esserlo. Continuai a baciargli la bocca, poi a mordicchiargli le spalle, mentre con la mano gli davo piacere, lo preparavo per me.  
-Ti voglio così tanto, Liam, così tanto.-  
Uscii da lui e presi a baciargli la schiena, come lui aveva fatto con me, scendendo sempre di più, mordendogli la carne tenera del sedere, facendomi spazio e sprofondando in lui. La lingua in quel buco nel quale solo io ero stato. Lo leccai a fondo, arpionando le mie mani sui suoi fianchi e affondando le dita mentre lui si inclinava sempre di più e godeva, troppo forti i suoi gemiti per fermarmi, troppo forte la sensazione della mia erezione tra le gambe per continuare. Mi alzai di scatto, senza dargli nemmeno il tempo di riprendere fiato e lo riempii con il mio membro. Urlò aggrappandosi al pomello della doccia e facendo aumentare il ritmo di quella pioggia calda su di noi.  
I corpi incandescenti che chiedevano sollievo, i pensieri che non avevo permesso che invadessero la mia mente ancora una volta, perché quel momento era per noi, solo per noi, perché gli ero mancato ed era tutto quello che importava.  
Affondai in lui mentre respiravamo all'unisono. Stare con Liam e farci l'amore era così appagante da farmi sentire completo, come se, in mezzo a tutto quel casino che era la mia mente, in mezzo a tutto ciò che non importava, dentro al mio cuore così grande, il suo posto fosse al centro.  
Liam era la chiave in grado di aprire ogni porta, quella chiave così preziosa che non avevo mai trovato.  
Mi aggrappai più stretto ai suoi fianchi e morii nell'istante esatto nel quale eiaculai tutto me stesso dentro di lui, che aveva già sparso il suo seme caldo poco prima nelle mie mani.  
E mi presi ancora cura di lui strofinando la spugna piena di bagnoschiuma alle mandorle sui nostri corpi, ripulendoli di ogni cosa con minima attenzione e sciacquando via le bolle di sapone, sorridendo anche e continuando a baciarlo. I suoi occhi che mi guardavano con amore, stupiti, riconoscenti.  
Fu in quel momento che decisi che non glielo avrei detto.  
Forse perché per la prima volta mi comportai da egoista, forse perché volevo che continuasse a guardarmi così per il resto della vita, ma non potevo e non volevo rovinare tutto, non quando lui era diventato il mio tutto, andando con calma a sostituire il posto che era stato di Harry, il primo posto. Ed era giusto che fosse così.  
Nel mio letto, che adesso era il nostro letto, non più di Harry e mio, ci addormentammo abbracciati subito dopo aver parlato un po'.  
-Mi dispiace per il tuo esame, sapevo che volevi di più, ma eri anche preoccupato.-  
Appoggiati entrambi su un fianco, occhi negli occhi, aliti a combaciare, le mie mani sul suo collo e le nostre gambe intrecciate.  
-Fa niente. Come sta Harry?-  
-Non bene. Suo padre era uno stronzo e lui si sente in colpa per tutto. In un primo tempo poi Louis non ha aiutato.-  
-Tommo ha qualche problema nel capire che persona voglia diventare in questo momento.-  
Aveva ragione, lo difendeva e dopotutto era logico, era un suo amico, amicizia normale la loro, non viscerale come la mia.  
-L'ultima notte l'hanno passata insieme.-  
La cadenza della mia frase non voleva implicare dolore, ma forse sì, perché non appena Harry aveva avuto Louis, mi aveva abbandonato ancora, dimenticandosi di me, dei miei sensi di colpa per quello che aveva fatto, per quello che mi aveva chiesto. Non era gelosia, era oggettività.  
Mi baciò prima di cambiare discorso.  
-Tua madre mi ha invitato a pranzo mentre non c'eri. Ha detto che sono il benvenuto ogni volta che voglio. Mi piace mia suocera.-  
-Tua suocera... Mhhh-  
Gli risi in faccia prima di baciargli il naso.  
-Come la dovrei chiamare? Io non so come funzionano queste cazzo di cose.-  
-Suocera è perfetto.-  
-Tu sei perfetto.-  
Oh, non lo ero proprio per niente, soprattutto dopo quello che gli stavo tenendo nascosto. Avrei voluto sprofondare in quel momento, ma lo amavo così tanto da non poter parlare, da non poter uccidere il nostro amore.  
Lo strinsi a me e lui trovò il suo spazio tra le ossa del mio petto. Il piumone a tenerci al caldo, mentre l'odore di mandorle e di sesso ci avvolgeva sensualmente.  
Profumavamo allo stesso modo. Non era forse quello amore? Condividere perfino gli odori, mescolati, irriconoscibili se separati?  
Lo sentii parlare attraverso la risonanza della cassa toracica. Si mosse leggermente.  
-Forse domenica non sono stato bravo a dirlo e per telefono non mi andava, ma ti amo anche io, ti amo punto.-  
Avrei dovuto convivere con il mio senso di colpa per il resto della mia vita con lui, che speravo combaciasse con il resto della mia vita. In quel momento però, l'unica cosa alla quale potevo pensare era a quanto fossi felice e fortunato ad avere quel piccolo bastardo nel mio letto.  
Liam mi aveva salvato in ogni modo possibile, mi aveva sorretto e voluto quando nessuno lo aveva fatto.  
Che non sarebbe stato per sempre era un dettaglio che non potevo conoscere in quel momento, solo prevedere. Le bugie dalle gambe corte non potevano scappare lontano.

Louis  
L'appartamento, nell'edificio qualche via più in là dell'azienda, era così vuoto da darmi l'impressione di trovarmi in una sala operatoria. Mi ci ero trasferito da poco, sotto consiglio di mio padre che, in quell'atto di finta emancipazione, ci vedeva delle possibilità. Paparazzi appostati alla mia porta, fotografie mie e di Freddie, il mio rigore nella puntualità lavorativa. Dopo lo scandalo dell'arresto e delle scommesse, dopo l'annuncio della mia omosessualità, dovevo migliorare la mia immagine, dovevo mostrare al mondo quali fossero i miei pregi, dovevo essere ancora il figlio perfetto che tentava di riscattarsi al mondo intero con l'appoggio di un padre che lo lasciava libero di fare le proprie esperienze, che si fidava di lui.  
Mio padre non si fidava di me, mi stava con il fiato sul collo da quando avevo combinato tutti questi casini, prendeva decisioni per me spacciandole per necessarie. L'unica cosa che mi sembrava necessaria, in quel momento, era non pensare ad Harry, non pensare al suo tremore, alle sue parole, alle sue labbra sulle mie.  
Quella notte, la notte del ritorno, fu troppo lunga. Se il tempo era solo tempo tra di noi, come mi aveva ripetuto, perché quando non eravamo quantomeno vicini, le ore sembravano rallentare?  
Decisi che chiudere occhio sarebbe stato provvidenziale, visto che il giorno dopo, i cinesi avrebbero monopolizzato la mia giornata, ma non appena lo feci, non riuscii che sognare lui, i suoi capelli, le sue lacrime tra le braccia mentre lo stringevo, la sensazione che fosse mio in ogni sua singola cellula.  
Svegliandomi, il mattino dopo, mi venne l'insana voglia di disegnarlo, di tratteggiare ancora le sue forme con il nero del carboncino, di immortalare quel mezzo sorriso di quando mi aveva detto un “arrivederci” invece di un “addio”. Non lo feci, il tempo era denaro e ne avevo già perso abbastanza.  
Doccia, pantaloni, camicia, giacca, cravatta.  
Il nodo della cravatta che gli avevo aggiustato. Un pugno in pieno volto avrebbe fatto meno male.  
Cellulare acceso.  
Centosedici e-mail. Quattro chiamate perse di Freddie, una di mio padre, tre della segretaria. Zero messaggi vocali. Due messaggi di Eleanor, minatori e interrogativi. Una vita fatta di numeri la mia, una vita che se doveva essere un numero, sarebbe stato ancora un ventidue.  
Me lo toccai quel tatuaggio ancora fresco, sia nella pelle, che nella memoria. Era il mio monito, era lì per ricordarmi cosa avevo fatto, cosa aveva fatto lui e cosa avevo perso. Una punizione eterna.  
Una vita fatta di quella routine che volevo lasciarmi alle spalle, che avevo interrotto durante la relazione con Harry, perché tutto era nuovo, tutto era degno di essere visto e vissuto. C'era l'amore, c'era la forza di trovare il modo per stare insieme, la volontà di farlo, la speranza che tutto sarebbe andato bene, non solo sotto la nostra campana di vetro.  
Suonarono alla porta prima che riuscissi ad uscire di casa. Andai ad aprire. Le luci di quella giornata di fine marzo, giornata quasi primaverile, riflettevano sui mobili bianchi della casa. Tutto in ordine, nessun libro per terra o appoggiato ovunque a creare caos; nessun lenzuolo sfatto dai movimenti della notte, dalle sinuosità di due corpi che si cercavano anche dopo il sesso; nessun cd di qualche cantante sconosciuto in disordine; nessuna cucina minuscola nella quale fare l'amore, nella quale sentire che due cuori erano destinati a cantare la stessa canzone.  
E infine, nessun amore.  
Aprii e mi trovai davanti, con fare emozionato, gli occhi azzurri di Freddie, che erano troppo azzurri per apparire anche solo lontanamente verdi.  
-Salve piccolo inglesino. Tutto bene?-  
-Ciao.-  
Fu tutto quello che riuscii a dire. Si avvicinò e mi posò un bacio sulle labbra offrendomi una tazza di caffè lungo aromatizzato alla cannella, con molto zucchero. Ne bevvi un sorso solo per farlo contento. La cannella non mi piaceva più.  
Mi girai radunando tutti gli oggetti per il lavoro, dalle cartellette al pc, dal cellulare al palmare. Pensai che avrei dovuto comprare il giornale di finanza prima di entrare a lavoro.  
-Allora, com'è andata con gli investitori inglesi?-  
Era quello ciò che gli avevo detto per farlo stare calmo e buono. Era quello che avevo deciso dovesse sapere. Adesso era tutto diverso. Quando avevo scelto di dimenticare Harry uscendo con altri ragazzi, non volevo storie serie, volevo solo placare la voce che urlava e piangeva dentro di me. Non aveva funzionato.  
Freddie era come un manichino, piuttosto bello da vedere, con la quale parlare di lavoro, ma niente di più. Non c'era emozione con lui, non c'era tensione, non c'era mai stata. Mi ero convinto che fosse la scelta migliore, che dovesse andare bene per me che volevo tranquillità, volevo far contento mio padre, volevo dar credito alle dichiarazioni che avevo dovuto fare su quel giornale, in quell'intervista così falsa da risultare stridente a chi mi conoscesse almeno un po'. Glielo dissi allora, misi in pratica quello che avevo pensato durante le ore di volo, decisi che volevo che mi lasciasse.  
-Non sono andato a Londra per lavoro.-  
Il suo viso non apparve tanto sorpreso, perché già lo sapeva, già sapeva che non ero partito per l'azienda, che gli avevo raccontato una bugia.  
-Lo so. Sei andato là per il funerale del padre del tuo ex psicopatico.-  
-Chi te l'ha detto?-  
Un'idea me l'ero già fatta.  
-Mark, ma non mi importa perché sei tornato qui, da me.-  
Mi alterai visibilmente. Mio padre voleva sabotarmi per caso? Perché diamine glielo aveva detto? Il sangue prese ad affluirmi al cervello un po' troppo velocemente per permettermi di connettere, di pensare prima di agire o parlare, ma probabilmente fu meglio così. Sbuffai.  
-Sono stato a letto con Harry.-  
Ancora una volta nessuna sorpresa, nessuna espressione scontenta o irritata o scioccata. Niente di niente. Cosa diamine stava succedendo?  
-Non mi importa, ti perdono.-  
Cosa significava che mi perdonava, cosa? Non poteva farlo. Gli andai vicino, viso contro viso. Questa cosa non stava né in cielo, né in terra. Mi stava sfuggendo qualche dettaglio che non mi permetteva di capire bene la sua logica.  
-Come fa a non importartene? Ti ho tradito, capisci? Ho fatto l'amore con Harry! Cosa non ti è chiaro?-  
Sbraitare contro di lui, con voce stridula, gesticolandogli addosso e facendo uscire tutta la mia rabbia e la mia frustrazione, servì a scatenare una reazione. Freddie era davvero quell'arrampicatore sociale che immaginavo. Non appena mi disse ogni cosa, capii, capii quanto ero stato stupido a fidarmi almeno un po' di lui.  
-Tu non puoi lasciarmi, Louis. Questo tuo patetico tentativo non andrà a buon fine e sai perché? Perché tu hai bisogno di me, hai bisogno dell'immagine da bravo ragazzo che ti regalo, tuo padre ha bisogno di me, ha bisogno che io ti tenga sottobraccio e che ci facciamo vedere felici perché altrimenti le azioni della tua azienda crollano perché sei stato arrestato, perché sei un frocio e perché nessuno ti reputa in grado di mandare avanti la baracca. E tu non vuoi che io vada alla stampa a raccontare della droga che avevi addosso e di come tuo padre ha corrotto i poliziotti, vero? O di come Harry, il tuo ex, sia uno sbandato drogato e pazzo, oppure di come mi hai sedotto negli uffici, vero? Cosa ne rimarrebbe del tuo cognome, cosa? Cosa direbbe la gente di te? Quindi, converrai con me che non mi interessa del tuo tradimento.-  
Sbarrai gli occhi. Ero stato fregato, ogni cosa della quale era a conoscenza, me la stava puntando contro.  
Tutte quelle parole, tutte quelle minacce riuscirono a spaventarmi. Se prima ero rabbioso, se prima volevo troncare con Freddie, in quell'istante mi resi conto che non potevo farlo perché sapeva troppe cose. Mi afflosciai come appassiscono i girasoli senza la loro fonte di luce, mi accartocciai su me stesso perché ero stato incastrato nel più semplice dei modi.  
L'unica cosa alla quale riuscivo a pensare era che mi mancava l'aria, che mi mancava qualcuno alla quale appoggiarmi, alla quale aggrapparmi per non affondare. Tutto quello che avevo fatto per riprendermi non era servito a niente perché mio padre, invece di preoccuparsi della persona giusta, aveva pensato ai problemi di Harry.  
-Andiamo o farai tardi. I cinesi arriveranno tra meno di un'ora.-  
Mi misi il cappotto, afferrai la mia valigetta e il telefono, uscimmo di casa e, con fare remissivo, ci avviammo a piedi verso la Tomlinson & Calder Association.  
I fuochi d'artificio nella mia testa.  
Non ero mai stato un tipo violento, no, ma in quel momento l'unica cosa che volevo era spingerlo sotto una macchina e vederlo agonizzante.  
Mentre camminavamo, mi prese a braccetto. Lo guardai storto.  
-Continua a camminare, ci sono i fotografi.-  
E mi sorrise, io di rimando, ma non era un sorriso vero, era più che altro un ghigno di paura.  
-Tu cosa ci guadagni, Freddie? Vuoi dei soldi?-  
Il potere dei soldi mi era stato insegnato che poteva corrompere chiunque, proprio tutti, anche i più moralmente incorruttibili e Freddie di certo non lo era.  
-Per adesso no, mi basta il potere e la fama. Sei uno tra i rampolli più ricchi di New York, no?-  
Ribrezzo.  
Non avevo mai provato grandi sentimenti per quell'uomo al mio fianco, ma non potevo di certo immaginare quello.  
Il paragone con il mio Harry, che non aveva mai voluto nemmeno un soldo da me, nemmeno un centesimo, niente, fu immediato. Non era perfetto, aveva fatto una miriade di errori ed io con lui, ma non mi aveva mai usato per quello che ero, mi aveva amato per ciò che ero tra le mura del suo appartamento, dove nascosti, nessuno poteva vederci. Che fosse finita, che fosse un amore impossibile da vivere, quello lo sapevo, ma non rendeva tutto ciò meno reale.

Mi rinchiusi nel mio ufficio e, preso dal panico, chiamai l'interno numero uno, quello dell'ufficio di mio padre. Era lui a volere tutto quello, a volere che onorassi il cognome e che gli assomigliassi, era lui a pensare che Freddie fosse un ottimo soggetto. Quindi era anche un suo problema.  
-Pronto, Louis. Bentornato.-  
-Abbiamo un problema.-

Quando entrai nel suo ufficio e mi accomodai su una di quelle poltroncine di pelle nera, contemplando la visuale che l'ultimo piano del grattacielo offriva, mi sentii ancora una volta soffocare. Era al telefono, quell'uomo che convenzionalmente doveva essere mio padre, stava parlando con la segretaria dicendole di intrattenere ancora per qualche minuto i nostri ospiti.  
-Cosa c'è di così importante, Louis? I cinesi sono già arrivati.-  
Decisi di parlare chiaro. Stando con Harry avevo imparato di possederlo anche io il coraggio, che in qualche raro caso bisognava che lo tirassi fuori, anche con le pinze.  
-Freddie ha minacciato di ricattarci se lo lascio.-  
-Quando dici ricattarci, cosa intendi precisamente?-  
-Intendo che sa della droga e del poliziotto corrotto, sa di me e Harry e dice che se lo lascio racconterà tutto alla stampa, con tanto di scandalo sessuale.-  
Il suo viso era una maschera di impassibilità. Ticchettò le dita avanti ed indietro, dal mignolo al pollice, sulla scrivania. Stava pensando.  
-Gli hai già offerto dei soldi?-  
-Sì, ma dice che per ora non gli interessano, per ora vuole fama e notorietà, di soldi ne ha anche lui, papà.-  
Riprese con quel rumore fastidioso, poi appoggiò la schiena alla sua poltrona reclinabile sempre in pelle nera, congiunse le mani e mi guardò, pronto a sentenziare come sempre aveva fatto in vita sua.  
-In quanto a sceglierti gli uomini sei proprio un incapace! I casi sono due. Nella prima ipotesi, te ne occupi tu, rimani con lui, gli dai la fama e il potere che vuole e poi parlerete di soldi. È un'opzione rischiosa perché quando qualcuno fa un ricatto, non si accontenta di quello che chiede, perché poi vorrà di più. In seconda ipotesi, ci penso io.-  
La sua voce così calma e piatta mi fece rabbrividire. Ebbi paura di chiedere in che modo ci avrebbe pensato lui, ma lo feci, perché volevo saperlo.  
-In che modo?-  
-Quanto sei ingenuo! Gli proporrò dei soldi e lo minaccerò dicendogli che se non li accetta, lo distruggerò con le mie mani, lui e tutta la sua famiglia di borghesucci ridicoli. Se non accetta, passerò ai modi forti. Nessuno deve sapere cosa succede nella nostra famiglia, nessuno può parlarne. E adesso, gli affari ci aspettano figliolo, pensaci e poi dimmi come procederemo.-  
Si alzò e mi invitò ad uscire. La riunione sarebbe iniziata subito dopo il nostro arrivo nella sala con i soci.  
Quando mio padre aveva pronunciato le parole “modi forti” un flash di Freddie picchiato a sangue in un vicolo mi assalì così come un conato di vomito. Era spregevole, sì, ma potevo permettere che gli succedesse quello? E se non si fosse fermato ai soli pugni e calci? Perché Mark Tomlinson le possibilità di fare davvero del male a qualcuno le aveva e forse lo aveva già fatto altre volte.  
Uscimmo dalla stanza e mi armai di calma, estraendo dalla mia cartelletta il programma economico da sottoporre ai nuovi possibili finanziatori, quello che avevo studiato nei minimi dettagli quando il lavoro era l'unica cosa alla quale potevo pensare senza che facesse male.  
Pensare ad Harry, prima di stringere mani asiatiche e di sorridere, fu immediato. Forse era stato meglio che ci fossimo lasciati, forse mio padre, se avesse scoperto la mia relazione con lui, non avrebbe esitato a fargli capire con qualsiasi mezzo che tutto quello era inadeguato.  
Secondo la sua logica classista, Harry non era fatto per me, mi era inferiore ed era disturbato.  
Secondo la mia logica, Harry era l'unico che mia avesse mai amato davvero.  
Harry Styles che, anche a miglia e miglia di distanza, riusciva a darmi la forza per andare avanti.


	42. Bright Lights.

Harry  
Mi era sempre piaciuta la brezza del mare e di tutte le cose lasciate a Brighton, di tutte le persone ed i ricordi, quella era la sensazione più piacevole da riprovare. Seduto sulla spiaggia, un'ora di sole concessa, guardare l'oceano mi era sembrato necessario. Le onde, che erano nate per correre in spazi enormi e per morire sulla riva, avevano però la capacità di rinascere, magari migliaia di chilometri lontano da dove erano morte, e percorrere nuove strade. Pensai che la stessa brezza che adesso mi stava sfiorando il viso, poteva aver sfiorato anche il viso di Louis, accarezzato la sua pelle e sottratto un po' del suo profumo regalandolo al mondo.  
Non ero forse io come un'onda? Non avevo cambiato strada per cercare di ritrovare la mia vera essenza?  
Su quella spiaggia però, altri ricordi lontani, altre circostanze che mi ci avevano portato, altri amori a guidarmi, amori fatti di feste, di fama, amori che non avevo potuto dimenticare per anni, mentre adesso erano fatti solamente di ricordi e di inconsistenza. Pensare anche a Nick era logico, aiutava il fatto che fosse seduto di fianco a me, ad osservare lo stesso punto che osservavo io, solo con occhi che non erano i miei e che non potevano vedere come all'orizzonte io scorgessi, tra le nuvole rosate, il profilo di occhi cielo.  
-Qualche miglio più a est c'è stata quella festa, ti ricordi? Quella dove ci siamo baciati!-  
Risi. Nick aveva dei ricordi sbiaditi di quella sera forse.  
-Ci siamo più che baciati, anche se l'abbiamo fatto di nascosto.-  
Rise anche lui.  
Forse eravamo arrivati ad un punto nella nostra storia nel quale portare rancore o essere arrabbiati era superfluo e anche da stupidi. Il fatto che lui mi avesse tenuto nascosto per anni, per vergogna, per egoismo, per qualsiasi cosa, non migliorava la situazione, la fobia avuta di ripetere quella situazione con Louis, di essere costretto a rimanere nell'ombra anche con lui, stretti in quelle mura che erano casa mia e che ora qualcun altro stava vivendo.  
-Come stai, Harry? Deve essere dura stare qui.-  
Una cosa che mi era sempre piaciuta di Nick era che sapeva capirmi come nessun altro. Nick era stato quel tipo di fidanzato che prima di ogni cosa era un amico.  
Continuavo a sentire quella sintonia con lui, sebbene tutto quello che fosse successo in passato mi avesse devastato. Forse aiutava il fatto che mi avesse dato il suo biglietto un mese prima, forse il fatto che non avesse insistito nel vedermi tutte le volte che avevo rifiutato. Sicuramente il fatto che ora c'era un altro amore perso ad occupare i miei pensieri.  
-Sto meglio. Ho ripreso a parlare con mia madre e con Gemma. Abbiamo passato molto tempo insieme, anche se ci sono alcune cose che non sono fatte per essere dette.-  
Non potevamo parlare del mio tentato suicidio, non potevamo parlare di quanto mi fossi sentito tradito, dimenticato, di quanto non fossi stato suo figlio per molti anni o di mio padre. Per il quieto vivere, c'erano cose che andavano taciute, cose che anche solo con lo sguardo potevano essere capite. Perché una madre sapeva sempre ogni cosa. Una madre rimaneva madre.  
-Hai provato a parlare con Niall?-  
Il biondino dagli occhi così azzurri da essere quasi trasparenti, che se non fosse stato per l'apparenza fisica avrebbe potuto interpretare benissimo Oliver Twist**.  
-Stasera ci vediamo all'Irish Pub. Mi ha convinto mia sorella a dargli una possibilità. D'altronde non è colpa sua se mio padre con me è stato un bastardo.-  
Un'altra questione era il rapporto con mia sorella. Volerle bene era nella mia natura, guardarla con delusione anche. Ma la capivo, o perlomeno mi sforzavo di farlo. Era stata lei a trovarmi, lei a vedermi in quello stato, a vedere il suo fratellino distruggersi, logorato dalla depressione, dal male che avevo dentro, posseduto dal buio, il suo fratellino che sorrideva sempre. Però lei era scomparsa dalla mia vita, esattamente come scompare il tepore estivo a settembre. Era partita per l'università, era scomparsa lasciandomi solo, si era rifatta una vita senza parlarmi più, mi aveva sostituito con un surrogato di fratello e sapeva di Nick, aveva sempre saputo che era tornato da me dopo essere venuto a sapere del mio tentato suicidio.  
-Ho visto le foto di Louis.-  
Lo disse non per rinfacciarmelo, con tono comprensivo in realtà. Le avevo viste anche io quelle foto, il giorno prima. Lui e Freddie a braccetto, sorridenti, all'inaugurazione di una galleria d'arte in piena Manhattan. Perfino la foto di un bacio rubato dentro al locale. Sembrava felice il mio piccolo artista, sembrava essere andato avanti, sembrava tutto tornato alla normalità e la gelosia innescata dentro di me si era placata, nonostante Louis stesse condividendo con un altro quei momenti che avevo agognato condividesse con me.  
-Le ho viste.-  
I miei occhi avevano visto tutto quello che il mio cuore non avrebbe mai creduto. Mi aveva detto che non avrebbe mai amato nessuno come amava me e io ero certo fosse sincero.  
-Mi dispiace, sono molte le cose per le quali sono dispiaciuto in realtà.-  
-Sai, quando mi hai tradito, ho pensato che fosse colpa mia. Mi è caduto il mondo addosso e tutta la forza che avevo, tutta la determinazione, sparì rendendomi debole. Con il tempo ho capito che a tradirmi sei stato tu, che è stata una tua scelta e sinceramente ora non capisco cosa tu voglia da me.-  
I capelli mossi da quel vento leggero che impediva alle nuvole di tornare a coprire il sole. Il tradimento della persona che amavo aveva bruciato in me per anni, consumandomi ed ora che ero andato avanti, riviverlo non faceva nemmeno più così tanto male.  
-Rivorrei indietro il nostro amore, ma so che non posso averlo.-  
-No, non puoi. Non smetterò mai di amare Louis, mai.-  
-Nemmeno con il tempo?-  
-Il nostro amore non ha tempo.-  
E dopo quelle parole, dopo il silenzio protratto per minuti e minuti, mentre spruzzi d'acqua arrivavano a bagnare la sabbia ai miei piedi, sorrisi e gli concessi l'unica cosa che potevo concedere a quel ragazzo, che era stato il mio ragazzo, che mi aveva tradito, ma che era cambiato: il perdono.  
Perdonai Nick, lo abbracciai prima di andarmene, prima di mettere la parola fine a tutto ciò che era successo tra di noi negli anni, a quel rancore e quell'odio che non mi avevano permesso di vivere, di andare avanti. Perdonare non era solo un gesto di misericordia, non era solo donare sollievo alla persona che aveva sbagliato, era anche dare pace all'animo di chi accusava. Ed io ne avevo bisogno, avevo bisogno di dire basta e di voltare pagina, permettendo al passato di essere un tempo morto.  
Di Nick solo il ricordo delle risa, delle notti alzato fino a tardi, delle luci delle discoteche e della sensazione di onnipotenza nell'uscire con un ragazzo più grande.  
Il resto? Una macchia indistinta destinata a svanire.

Seduto al tavolo di quel pub, mia sorella di fianco e Niall di fronte, il fatto che non riuscissi a guardarlo negli occhi non dipendeva dall'odio che avevo manifestato nei suoi confronti fino a qualche giorno prima. Se avevo acconsentito a vederlo, a sentire cosa avesse da dire, significava che avevo messo la rabbia da parte per lasciare spazio ad altri sentimenti, migliori di quello.  
Non riuscivo a guardarlo perché i suoi occhi erano troppo azzurri e per me, l'azzurro aveva solo un volto e non era il suo.  
Gemma era inquieta. Il fatto che ci parlassimo di nuovo, non era di certo sintomo che tutto fosse tornato come prima. Ero fiducioso però. Se avevo concesso il perdono a Nick, se gli avevo perdonato il fatto di essere stato la scintilla ad innescare il mio autolesionismo e a gettarmi nel baratro profondo, potevo perdonare anche il sangue del mio sangue.  
-Sono contento che sei venuto, Harry. Io vorrei davvero conoscerti.-  
Il sorriso del ragazzo biondo illuminò la stanza. Poteva essere così genuino, puro e sorridente? Esistevano davvero persone così positive? Dopotutto i suoi veri genitori lo avevano abbandonato da quello che sapevo.  
-Beh, volevo dirti che non ero arrabbiato con te, non direttamente. Tutto il mio odio era rivolto a Des.-  
-Io non so come era con te, posso solo dirti che a me manca perché quando nessuno mi ha voluto, lui e Maura mi hanno preso con loro.-  
Dal suo punto di vista poteva anche avere ragione, visto il suo passato, vista l'adozione e l'amore che probabilmente era riuscito a dare ad un figlio perfetto, migliore di quello che era stato io. Mi sorprese la reazione di Gemma.  
-Harry, papà non è sempre stato cattivo.-  
La mia lingua, quella che aveva taciuto per anni parole e ricordi, in quel momento, non riuscì a trattenersi.  
-E' difficile pensare ai momenti belli quando se n'è andato perché non poteva sopportare di avere un figlio gay e pazzo. Queste parole le ha dette lui, non io. Con te, Gemma, ha avuto la volontà di rimediare, con me no. Io non ero più suo figlio, non quanto voi, ma mi sta bene così. Per me è una storia chiusa.-  
Dissi tutto d'un fiato, accettando la sensazione di tranquillità scaturita da quelle parole, dalla loro verità. Avevo accettato di essere il figlio non voluto, avevo accettato di dover crescere senza un padre.  
Niall però, non poteva arrendersi, non quando era l'unico a sapere cosa Des aveva desiderato nel periodo prima di morire.  
-Nostro padre voleva che noi due ci conoscessimo, voleva che provassi la sensazione di avere una famiglia vera, l'affetto di un fratello. Non mi ha mai parlato male di te, mai.-  
Si intromise nuovamente mia sorella.  
-Mi ha chiesto di te tante volte. Penso che il rimorso lo abbia indotto ad adottare Niall, a dare a lui quello che non ha potuto dare a te.-  
-Quello che non ha voluto darmi, è diverso. Mi spiace, ma non cambio idea. Non posso perdonarlo, nemmeno da morto, ma non vi costringo a pensarla come me.-  
Des non si meritava il mio perdono, non si meritava niente da me, nemmeno le lacrime versate nel grembo di Zayn. Mi mancava il mio amico in quella circostanza. Avrebbe iniziato a starmi addosso, mi avrebbe fatto bere e ballare, ci saremmo stretti un po' e mi sarei dimenticato di tutto con un po' di fumo dei polmoni, un braccio ad avvolgermi e il mondo inutile intorno a noi.  
-Ok, che ne dici di raccontare un po' di te, delle tue avventure a New York. Ho sempre sognato di andarci un giorno.-  
Un luccichio di curiosità negli occhi e l'inizio di qualcosa di nuovo. Raccontare di me fu più facile di quanto pensassi, visto che la grande mela era stata la mia compagna di avventure per moltissimo tempo e io, sebbene con qualche rimorso, la vita l'avevo vissuta.

Inevitabilmente, a fine serata, tutti i miei pensieri convergettero su Louis. Sdraiato nel mio letto, ad osservare il soffitto, pensai che non avevamo superato l'inverno, che il nostro bocciolo d'amore appena sbocciato, non aveva fatto in tempo a fiorire. Ma era bello, di quella bellezza innata che il freddo non avrebbe potuto uccidere. Sarebbe nato un altro bocciolo prima o poi oppure, peggiore di qualsiasi opzione, la lontananza avrebbe fatto il suo corso? Non con me, che io lo avrei amato per sempre, quello era certo, era lui il dilemma. Odio e amore, sebbene fossero entrambe facce di una medaglia, non ero pronto a sopportarli. Quando avevo visto la prima delle emozioni nei suoi occhi, per la prima volta dopo anni, avevo avuto paura. Poi però, si erano addolciti e fare l'amore non fu mai così bello.  
Fidarmi di Louis era la prova che volevo dargli: concedergli quella parte di me stesso che, dopo Nick, nessuno aveva avuto e che era legata a quel ricordo doloroso, di quando quella notte mi avevano aggredito. Era un simbolo per me, era io che mi donavo a lui, io che lo avrei tenuto dentro per sempre.  
E non potevo che essere sollevato di aver donato il mio perdono a Nick, non potevo che essere contento di aver ritrovato una madre pronta a volermi bene per quello che ero, una sorella pronta a ricominciare e chissà, forse un fratellino, un ragazzo minuto e biondo, dai capelli ingellati, dalle gote rosse e dal sorriso che sapeva di primavera. Aveva ascoltato le mie parole con attenzione, chiedendo sempre spiegazioni, incuriosito da tutto quello che non sapeva, spinto dalla voglia di conoscermi. Le sue domande non mi parvero fuori luogo, le sue osservazioni erano state divertenti e, per una volta, mi permisi di essere positivo.  
Ritrovare la mia famiglia, certo diversa da quando l'avevo lasciata, mi stava aiutando a guarire. Perché nessuno poteva incollare i miei pezzi, nessuno poteva salvarmi, ero io stesso a doverlo fare, ero io a dovermi rimettere in piedi, abbandonando quelle maschere consunte per essere finalmente me stesso agli occhi del mondo.  
Peccato solo aver perso lungo il cammino quella tessera informe che combaciava alla perfezione con i miei angoli mangiucchiati dall'umidità del buio della notte.

Louis  
Arrivai davanti alla porta di quell'appartamento che amavo tanto e guardai il vaso con la pianta mezza appassita nel pianerottolo, quello che avevo spostato una decina di giorni prima per recuperare la chiave ed entrare in quelle quattro mura, in casa di Harry.  
L'aria stantia mi aveva colpito. Molte lettere infilate sotto la porta: bollette, pubblicità e anche un avviso di sfratto per il mancato pagamento dei due mesi precedenti. Poteva quella casa smettere di appartenere ad Harry, poteva perdersi così come lui, lontano? No, non poteva.  
Mi occupai di tutto, ma non perché volessi manifestare il fatto di possedere dei soldi, no, me ne occupai perché ne avevo estremo bisogno.  
La prima cosa che feci fu aprire le finestre, far circolare l'aria e poi pulire, perché farlo mi permetteva di non pensare ai miei problemi, Freddie in prima linea, mio padre in seconda. L'unica cosa che non avevo voluto mettere in ordine era stata la nostra, meglio la sua, stanza. I libri rimasero a terra perché non avevo la forza di pensare al motivo per il quale si trovassero lì e i suoi vestiti anche, ammassati su quella sedia, ma perché a lui piaceva così, a lui piaceva il disordine. Sorrisi rifacendo il letto e notando uno dei miei disegni in un cassetto del comodino. Non riuscii ad osservarlo meglio perché non disegnare più era doloroso come aver perso la mia musa.  
Quel giorno quindi, non feci altro che entrare come avevo fatto nei giorni precedenti e pensare. Mi appoggiai sul davanzale della finestra della cucina, quello che ormai conosceva le forme dei miei gomiti ed osservai le strade affollate di New York. Ad Harry piaceva questa città, lo avevo percepito fin da subito, fin da quando mi aveva portato a Central Park. Ne era innamorato, la sentiva sua, viva, densa di avventure. Una città brillante, grande, accogliente seppur dispersiva, che gli permetteva di mimetizzarsi e di essere uno tra i tanti. Per me non era stato così, dal primo momento che lo avevo visto in quella sala d'arte, nudo, per me era stato speciale.  
E avevo ragione a pensarlo, quando lo avevo baciato per Halloween, curandogli le ferite, quando mi aveva baciato lui nel bagno della scuola dopo la lezione d'arte, quando avevamo fatto l'amore e mi aveva reso il Louis che volevo essere.  
Mi sdraiai nel nostro letto, togliendomi le scarpe e coprendomi con il piumone, anche se ormai faceva troppo caldo visto il maggio imminente. Mi ci avvolsi ugualmente, mi sembrò di essergli accanto, con il suo odore attaccato ai vestiti e dentro alle ossa.  
Mi mancava.  
Già, era dura ammetterlo, era dura ricordare che in quella posizione lo avevo lasciato, che ero stato io. Così come era dura pensare a quella notte in carcere, alle ore ai servizi sociali, a quel vestito arancione a marchiarmi come una stigmate, le lacrime versate e la paura di restare solo, di non poter amare più.  
Come potevo fare ad amare qualcuno dopo di lui? Come potevo anche solo pensarlo? Dopo quella notte a Brighton, dopo ogni istante, ogni respiro, dopo la rabbia e il dolore, dopo l'amore, cosa mi era rimasto?  
Il sapore amaro di un ricatto che non potevo ignorare. Se mio padre fosse intervenuto, oltre che manifestare il suo sdegno perché non ero riuscito, ancora una volta, a portare a termine qualcosa che era di mia competenza, non ero sicuro che Freddie ne sarebbe uscito indenne. Potevo odiarlo quel damerino, potevo farlo, ma lui non mi stava usando né più né meno di come lo avevo usato io. Per dimenticare, per andare avanti, per fingere che tutto andasse bene, per essere di nuovo credibile agli occhi del mondo. Per il mio cognome. Poteva un cognome essere così pesante, così importante? Era una maledizione, nemmeno fossi un Montecchi o una Capuleti***.  
Abbracciai il cuscino e ci appoggiai la testa, tenendolo stretto e cercando di reprimere il pianto. Mi persi dentro a quel letto così grande per me, per il mio corpo solo, sprofondai cercando di aggrapparmi ai bei ricordi passati. Zayn diceva che Harry stava meglio, che aveva iniziato a parlare con Niall e con sua sorella ed io non potevo che esserne felice. Avevo imparato, con il tempo, che il sorriso di Harry era cosa rara, ma che quando te ne regalava uno, con la bocca spalancata e gli occhi pieni di verde, l'unica cosa da fare era baciarlo dopo aver impresso a fuoco quel momento. Chissà se stava donando i suoi sorrisi ad altri, chissà cosa stava facendo, chissà se mi stava pensando.  
Poi decisi di farlo, perché quel luogo rievocava momenti condivisi, quel luogo eravamo noi due e la sua assenza si sentiva come si sentiva nell'aria l'arrivo di un temporale estivo. Estrassi il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni, orma sgualciti, di quel vestito che odiavo tanto e digitai il suo numero, quelle cifre che conoscevo a memoria, nemmeno fossero ancora tanti piccoli 22.  
Due squilli, tre, quattro.  
Pensai a cosa potesse fare, lo immaginai rintanato al buio della sua stanza oppure ad osservare il mare.  
Cinque. Rispose.  
-Lou...-  
La sua voce ad accarezzare dolcemente ogni mio senso, il cuore a battere così forte da farmi ricordare di essere vivo. Mi aveva detto arrivederci, l'ultima parola era stata quella. Adesso il mio nome, il suono che preferivo venisse pronunciato dalla sua bocca rossa.  
Il fatto strano fu che nessuno dei due parlò.  
Il mio respiro, regolare, scandì i secondi, che diventarono minuti, fatti di silenzio. Quante parole avevamo sprecato, quante?  
Adesso non erano più necessarie, adesso mi bastava sapere che al di là del mondo, al di fuori di ogni tempo, che come aveva detto lui era solo tempo, lui fosse in ascolto, lui ci fosse per me.  
Mi sembrò di sentire lo scrosciare delle onde dell'oceano e desiderai di vedere quello che stava osservando lui, desiderai essere con lui per quella frazione di secondo nel quale potevo permettermi di essere solo Lou, il suo Lou. Abbracciati avremmo guardato l'orizzonte e tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
E avrei potuto rimanere per sempre lì ad ascoltare il battito del mio cuore accompagnato dal suo respiro, ma non lo feci, non potevo farlo perché la vita chiamava. Decisi di parlare allora, un saluto, semplice.  
-Ciao.-  
E lui rispose tempestivamente con le stesse parole, riflettendo le mie.  
-Ciao.-  
Avevo bisogno di sentire il suono della sua voce perché la paura di dimenticarlo era troppo grande. L'udito era il primo dei sensi a perdersi nei ricordi con il passare del tempo, pari solo all'olfatto, ma di quello, dentro alle sue coperte, non dovevo preoccuparmi.  
Chiusi gli occhi per un po' sognando di mari verdi, di quelli che riflettevano la vegetazione florida di un'isola tropicale. Poi chiusi il telefono interrompendo quella non conversazione.  
Quello aveva fatto male, stava facendo male aggrapparsi all'ipotesi che sarebbe tornato, che nonostante tutto, saremmo potuti stare insieme di nuovo.  
Masochista e autolesionista, mi addormentai per qualche ora immaginando di averlo accanto di nuovo.  
_____

Quella sera andai al Fandom con El. Era da un po' che non ci vedevamo e finalmente mi ero tolto dai piedi Freddie. Avevo provato a parlargli, a fargli capire con le buone che questa cosa doveva finire, che a mio padre non sarebbe piaciuta, ma lui non si preoccupava di niente, se non dei suoi vestiti nuovi, di presenziare a qualche cena di beneficenza e a rilasciare interviste a giornali di gossip, nemmeno dovessimo sposarci.  
-Dovresti dirlo a tuo padre, magari lo investe con una macchina, sai, di quelle con i vetri oscurati per non lasciare prove!-  
-El, non scherzare, ho paura che lo farebbe davvero. Tu non conosci mio padre.-  
Io avevo imparato a conoscerlo negli ultimi mesi, meglio di quanto lo avessi conosciuto in tutta la mia vita. Il fatto che fosse pericoloso e influente non lasciava presagire nulla di buono.  
-Dico solo che Freddie è una merda e tu continui a pensare ad Harry. Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione.-  
-Hai qualche idea? Perché per ora soldi non ne vuole e sono certo che la mia storia la venderebbe al miglior offerente...-  
Sorseggiai la mia birra rossa osservando il bancone e ricercando uno sguardo che non c'era più. Al suo posto, il nuovo assunto era la brutta copia di Zayn, più muscoloso, etero e con il savoir faire di un toro da monta. Mi ricordai quando, all'inizio, entrare da quella porta di vetro e cercarlo tra tutti era la cosa più eccitante che potesse capitarmi. Harry Styles, il suo grembiule nero, la sua voglia di provocare e il brivido del segreto.  
Anche se poi, il segreto era stata una delle cause della nostra lite e della nostra rottura. Ci aveva bruciati vivi la pelle e sotto la pelle. Ripensandoci poteva anche essere colpa mia e non solo sua. Cosa importava adesso che il danno era fatto?  
-Potresti, che ne so, chiedere aiuto a Zayn? Potrebbe intimidirlo, drogarlo e farlo arrestare. Ne sarebbe capace...-  
-El, forse non ti è chiaro che: primo lui mi odia, secondo non è un delinquente. Beh, non fino a questo punto.-  
-Tentar non nuoce, no?-  
Mi voltai nella sua direzione. Liam non c'era quella sera, non era ancora arrivato, quindi potevo provare a parlare con Zayn, a fare leva sul suo amore sconfinato per Harry e quindi alla sua benevolenza.  
Mi avvicinai al bancone lasciando El con il suo cellulare: due animali simbiotici loro due, ma quale fosse il parassita, quale no, era difficile scoprirlo.  
Il locale non era pienissimo, qualche ragazza a chiacchierare nei tavolini vicino all'entrata, i soliti confratelli al biliardo, qualcuno al bancone a parlare con quello nuovo. Nessuno fece caso a me e al mio avvicinarmi furtivo.  
-Ehi, Zayn.-  
Alzò lo sguardo corrugando il sopracciglio destro, manifestando finta sorpresa e menefreghismo. Passò il bicchiere appena lavato nel suo straccio bianco e continuò a ripetere l'operazione per un paio di volte. Notando che non me ne andavo, perché ero partito con un intento, piantò nuovamente i suoi occhi nei miei.  
-Adesso fai lo stalker anche con me, Tomlinson?-  
Mi schiarii la voce, leggermente in imbarazzo dopo che aveva rievocato quel ricordo. Ero lo stalker di Harry, uno dei miei primi soprannomi. Sorrisi internamente.  
-Potremmo, che ne so, parlare in privato? Puoi?-  
Decisi di muovermi verso l'uscita sul retro, quella che conoscevo benissimo, nella quale ci ero stato moltissime altre volte, ma continuai ad osservarlo titubante, come se aspettassi il suo consenso. Dopo essersi asciugato le mani sul grembiule, afferrò il pacchetto rosso di sigarette e mi seguì attraverso il corridoio stretto che portava all'uscita di emergenza, quella che doveva rimanere aperta per permetterci poi di rientrare. Non me la ricordavo così scura quella porta e nemmeno così buio quel vicolo. Prima c'era sempre stato qualcuno ad illuminare la via.  
Si accese una sigaretta e non me ne offrì, non che avessi accettato, ma pensavo che dopo il viaggio insieme a Brighton, l'astio tra di noi si fosse placato almeno un po'. Mi sbagliavo evidentemente.  
Tutto d'un tratto l'idea geniale di Eleanor mi parve assurda. Quando mai le avevo dato ascolto? Non che brillasse di intelligenza.  
-Hai sentito Harry?-  
Il fumo, soffiato in faccia volontariamente, si fece più denso. Spostò il bidone della spazzatura incastrandolo nella chiusura della porta, per poi allontanarsi di qualche passo e parlare.  
-Sì, la scorsa settimana. Sembra stia meglio.-  
Poi lo dissi tutto d'un fiato, come se dicendolo, ammettessi la verità di quella situazione.  
-Non so come fare con Freddie, ho un problema.-  
Rise, una risata risonante e fastidiosa. Non c'era proprio niente da ridere.  
-Hai lasciato Harry lì da solo, continui a tubare con il tuo piccioncino e chiedi aiuto a me? Cosa vuoi? Non gliel'hai forse detta la verità? Non sa del tuo tradimento?-  
-Oh, lo sa, sa che sono stato con Harry, sa che lo amo, ma ha deciso che non gli interessa, ha deciso che vuole ricattarmi. Tu invece, puoi dire di essere stato così onesto con Liam?-  
-Non immischiarti in cose che non sai, che non conosci.-  
Mi avvicinai a lui che, digrignando l'ultima frase tra i denti, sembrava sorpreso del mio attacco e anche ferito, lacerato nel profondo.  
Quel sentimento che vedevo chiaramente riflesso dentro di lui, come un mostro fatto anch'esso di fumo, era senso di colpa, smisurato senso di colpa.  
-Non pensi forse che meriti sapere che vi siete baciati e che avete dormito insieme? Che hai stretto un corpo che non ti appartiene, Zayn?-  
Perché quel corpo doveva appartenere solo a me, alle mie mani, alle mie labbra, ai miei occhi. Solo a me.  
Gli animi erano troppo infuocati, si rischiava la combustione o il pestaggio. Il fatto che non mi stessi tirando indietro, cosa testimoniava?  
Che ero uno stolto e che ero stato stupido a rinfacciargli quella cosa, quando stavo cercando il suo aiuto.  
Mi spintonò contro il muro vicino alla porta, così forte da farmi perdere l'equilibrio e cadere, sbattendo contro quel bidone dell'immondizia che fungeva da impedimento per la chiusura della porta. Non appena ci piombai sopra, questa fece uno scatto improvviso e si avviò alla chiusura. Il volto di Zayn era così scuro da confondersi con il panorama notturno. Delle dita bianche spuntarono ai lati dell'acciaio dell'intercapedine spingendola lentamente, in modo da farla aprire totalmente, prima di mostrare a chi appartenessero quelle mani.  
Aveva sentito tutto.  
Liam aveva sentito ogni cosa e il suo volto pietrificato e senza espressione ne fu la prova. Zayn non gliel'aveva detto davvero.  
Per un minuto restammo tutti in silenzio senza respirare.

Liam  
Ero arrivato al Fandom in ritardo. Quel pomeriggio la lezione di Diritto Della Comunità Europea mi aveva frastornato. Tre ore di leggi incomprensibili che gli abitanti del vecchi continente, chiamavano democratiche, ma del quale io avevo qualche dubbio. Mi ero messo a scrivere un saggio da consegnare poco dopo nella sala comune della Confraternita, avevo ignorato deliberatamente i commenti degli altri ragazzi che, malgrado fossero passati mesi, continuavano a bisbigliare su chi lo prendesse nel culo tra me e Zayn. Molto poco simpatici in effetti. Poi mi ero fatto una doccia, vestito, avevo mangiato qualcosa e mi ero fiondato al locale, solo per vedere gli occhi nocciola che mi adoravano. Non mi ero mai sentito così amato, non mi ero mai fidato così tanto di una persona. Zayn meritava la mia fiducia, Zayn che a sua volta si fidava di me, meritava amore incondizionato.  
Entrai alle dieci e trovai Eleanor seduta ad un tavolo da sola, quel cavolo di telefono sempre in mano. Da quando ci avevo provato con lei, mesi e mesi prima, non avevamo avuto più l'occasione di parlare o di chiarire. Non ne avevo nemmeno l'intenzione in realtà. Quindi mi limitai a salutarla con un cenno e a cercare il mio cazzo di fidanzato, così da non dover sprecare il mio tempo con nessun altro. Che la nostra storia fosse esclusiva e mi avesse allontanato da tutti i miei vecchi amici, Louis escluso, non mi creava problemi, forse perché non volevo rivedere in loro il vecchio me e odiarmi più di quanto non avevo fatto.  
El mi attirò la mia attenzione verso di lei. Mi avvicinai cauto.  
-Ciao.-  
-Ciao, Liam. Se cerchi Zayn sta parlando con Louis nel retro. Voleva chiedere a Zayn se lo aiutava con Freddie perché lo ricatta. Lui voleva lasciarlo, ma quello stronzo dice che andrà a raccontare la storia della droga in giro e roba così.-  
-Merda, che figlio di puttana!-  
Rimasi sorpreso. Zayn mi aveva detto che Louis e Harry avevano dormito insieme, che ovviamente si vedeva lontano un miglio quanto si amassero, ma non pensavo realmente che dopo l'inferno che aveva passato, Louis volesse lasciare Freddie e tutta la buona pubblicità che faceva al suo nome.  
Ma, se si trattava di dare una lezione a quel damerino, ci sarei stato più che volentieri. Louis era mio amico e non meritava quel trattamento.  
Sorrisi ad El e mi diressi sul retro. Avrei tanto voluto urlare “arrivano i rinforzi” o “andiamo a spezzargli le gambe”, ma quello che sentii fu del tutto inaspettato. Il famoso fulmine a ciel sereno che illuminava la notte, riuscendo a farti vedere la verità delle cose nascoste, taciute.  
-Non pensi forse che meriti sapere che vi siete baciati e che avete dormito insieme? Che hai stretto un corpo che non ti appartiene, Zayn?-  
Tutto il resto fu solo rumore nero.  
Altre parole, una colluttazione, un rumore di qualcosa che rotolava via, lo scatto della porta che stava per chiudersi.  
L'afferrai.  
L'aprii.  
Lo sguardo basso di chi non voleva vedere il suo viso, perché sapevo che i suoi occhi non potevano mentire e che, quando lo avrei rivisto, tutto quello sarebbe diventato realtà.  
Non me l'aveva detto, l'aveva nascosto come si faceva con la spazzatura sotto i tappeti. Louis, il mio amico, non aveva avuto il coraggio di dirmi niente nemmeno lui. Perché Harry era Harry, giusto? Il centro di tutti i loro pensieri, di tutte le loro premure, attenzioni, sguardi, l'oggetto del loro amore. Era quello che condividevano giusto? L'amore per lui. E cosa ero io, invece? Il secondo classificato? Quello a cui veniva dato il premio di consolazione? Perché potevo sopportare il loro rapporto speciale, potevo sopportare il fatto che Zayn avesse bisogno di rassicurarlo, ma non potevo sopportare un bacio, non potevo sopportare il dormire insieme come avevano fatto prima, non potevo sopportare le bugie e l'amore.  
-Liam...-  
E non sapeva cosa aggiungere il mio piccolo Zayn, non sapeva cosa aggiungere al mio nome per discolparsi, non sapeva cosa dire quel figlio di puttana che mi aveva preso in giro dal primo all'ultimo giorno. Ero sempre stato io a lottare per lui, io a cercarlo, io a volerlo, io a salvarlo, a dargli speranza e del suo “ti amo”, francamente, non me ne potevo fare più niente, perché era finto, finto come tutte le parole e l'amore che mi aveva dato da quando era tornato da Brighton, finto come un senso di colpa.  
La strana calma che si impossessò del mio corpo mi permise di ragionare a mente lucida, o almeno così credevo.  
-Liam, voglio spiegarti, mi devi ascoltare.-  
Fece qualche passo avanti, nella mia direzione, mentre io indietreggiai. Non lo avevo ancora guardato negli occhi e non lo avrei fatto.  
Girai le spalle, mollai la presa sulla porta e camminai sui miei passi, verso l'uscita.  
Zayn aveva commesso l'errore più grande della sua vita spezzandomi il cuore, ma se credeva che ci saremmo limitati a quello, ad un dialogo inesistente, si sbagliava di grosso.  
La vendetta era un piatto da servire freddo, molto freddo e sapevo proprio quello che dovevo fare, sapevo proprio dove colpire per fargli male, quel male che lui aveva appena fatto a me.


	43. Love the way you Lie.

Liam  
Fu El quella a venirmi incontro mentre mi dirigevo, con passi lunghi, verso la porta d'uscita. La furia che provavo dentro era comparabile alla calma esterna che mi stava logorando secondo dopo secondo, da quando quella frase rubata, estrapolata da ogni contesto, era stata percepita, con tutta la sua potenza, dalle mie orecchie sanguinanti.  
-Dove vai?-  
Lei non sapeva davvero niente? Louis non gli aveva confidato niente? Perché il tradimento, anche da parte del mio unico amico, non potevo concepirlo, no. Cos'era l'amicizia, Louis lo ignorava?  
Continuavo a chiedermi il perché di tutto quello. Eravamo felici, giusto? Potevo accettare che lui volesse bene a Harry, non potevo accettare che ci dormisse insieme, che lo amasse, che lo baciasse, questo sarebbe stato troppo per chiunque.  
-Vado a scopare allo Shiver. Dai questo messaggio a Zayn.-  
E come ero entrato, in punta di piedi, con la speranza di vederlo, di toccarlo, di parlargli, non me ne ero di certo andato.  
Perché doveva andarsene a fanculo, Zayn. Non doveva nemmeno parlarmi se pensava che avrei accettato questa cosa, stando in silenzio e capendo le sue ragioni. Non sarebbe stato così, assolutamente. Non era stato lui a dire che non “condivideva”? Io però dovevo farlo e tacere, farlo e accettare il suo amore per un altro? Non era tanto il bacio a bruciare, ma il fatto che avessero dormito insieme, come una volta, abbracciati, ad accarezzarlo magari, consolarlo e curargli le ferite, era quello a rendermi impossibile dimenticarlo, passarci sopra.  
Ed allora lasciai che la rabbia confluisse, uscisse, si espandesse perché la rabbia era uno di quei sentimenti che avevo visto spesso negli occhi degli altri, negli occhi di mio padre, e mi apparteneva. La mia rabbia portava alla vendetta che avrebbe portato, a sua volta, inevitabilmente alla violenza.  
Camminai per un po', per cercare di schiarire le idee, perché una cosa avevo imparato da mia madre, quella di contare fino a dieci prima di agire. Contai fino a diecimila, ma la sensazione di essere stato usato e tradito nel peggiore dei modi, non dava segno di abbandonarmi. Mi diressi verso il primo taxi giallo disponibile e gli chiesi di portarmi veramente allo Shiver.  
E tutto quello che riuscivo a pensare era che quando era tornato da Londra mi aveva guardato negli occhi e mi aveva detto di amarmi ed erano tutte bugie. Avevamo fatto l'amore così tante volte in quel mese, mi aveva accudito per così tanto tempo e invece mi aveva tradito.  
E tutto quello che riuscivo a pensare era al suo corpo stretto dalle mani di Harry, alle sue labbra intrappolate in un bacio. A quanta fretta aveva avuto di andarsene, quanta decisione nel convincere Louis a portarlo, perché Harry aveva bisogno di lui. Io a casa a fingere che andasse tutto bene, a telefonargli, sperando in cosa? In un altro dei suoi finti “ti amo”?  
E le mani presero a tremare come mai avevano tremato, i denti a stringersi nella mascella, a ferire le labbra. Le gambe a sussultare nervose.  
Scesi dall'auto dopo aver pagato e non aver aspettato il resto. Non mi importava. Era ancora presto, nemmeno la mezzanotte. Le entrate erano quasi sgombre e Brit era da quelle parti. Mi vide, mi sorrise, mi chiese se fossi da solo. Annuii senza proferire parola. Non mi interessava di nessuno in quel momento, di nessuno tranne del fatto che ero stato preso in giro, per l'ennesima volta.  
Mi appoggiai sul bancone e iniziai a bere, bere come mai avevo fatto prima, per calmare il tremore, per vincere la paura che non ce l'avrei fatta a perdonarlo e che, probabilmente, non ce l'avrei fatta nemmeno a farmi perdonare dopo quello che stavo per fare.  
Perché io non bastavo mai, io non ero mai stato sufficiente. Per le ragazze ero troppo irruento, troppo esibizionista e testardo, geloso e orgoglioso. Non ero mai stato il tipo con il quale andare al ballo di fine anno o da presentare alla famiglia. Perché ero il figlio del ubriacone che era stato in guerra, quello che veniva picchiato e che non difendeva sua madre, lo scansafatiche che invece di restare a casa ad aiutarla, se n'era andato a sperperare i soldi di famiglia inseguendo un sogno che non avrebbe mai realizzato. Fare i conti con la mia sessualità non era stato proprio facile e l'avevo fatto per lui. Nessun altro ragazzo mi piaceva, nessun altro uomo lì dentro e fuori e ovunque avrebbe potuto essere come Zayn, perché io amavo lui, non gli altri, amavo lui che era stato il primo perché volevo lo fosse, perché gli altri non li volevo, non li vedevo. Questo cosa mi rendeva? Me lo ero chiesto così tante volte, ma non avevo trovato risposta. Le donne mi piacevano ancora, quindi non ero gay, ma per Zayn avrei rinunciato ad ogni figa al mondo.  
Ero bisessuale? Forse.  
Ero innamorato? Lo ero, troppo.  
Ero ferito.  
Quando la musica cominciò ad aumentare, così come la folla, mi lasciai trasportare da quell'ammasso di note senza senso e ballai, mi mossi finché il sudore non iniziò a colarmi dai capelli, finché la testa non iniziò a girare e le gambe a traballare.  
Sapevo quale fosse la vendetta perfetta, ma avevo paura di metterla in atto. La peggiore cosa che potessi fare per ferirlo era andare alla ricerca di una ragazza e farci sesso. Una donna perché era quello che Zayn non avrebbe mai potuto darmi, non un uomo con la quale tradirlo senza sentimento, ma una donna con la quale dare sfogo ai miei istinti, quelli che con lui avevo spento. Lo sapevo perché molte volte mi aveva chiesto se sentissi la mancanza di qualcosa, a partire dalle prime volte, quando ripetutamente mi chiedeva se potesse andare avanti, di fermarlo se non mi piacesse. Ferire Zayn sarebbe stato facile, anche perché mi avrebbe raggiunto sicuramente e doveva vedermi con lei, stretto ad un altro corpo, così avrebbe sentito cosa si provava, avrebbe percepito dentro di sé di non essere abbastanza, così come lo avevo percepito sempre io. Non ero abbastanza, non ero niente di niente, una persona che aveva sbagliato a forzarlo, a farlo andare avanti, sperando in una redenzione, una guarigione miracolosa dalla malattia che lo aveva assalito, da Harry che faceva parte del suo sistema sanguigno ormai.  
Gli avrei urlato in faccia che quello che aveva appena calpestato era il mio fottuto cuore e che poteva sentire, con il suo, il dolore che aveva causato.  
Mi avvicinai nuovamente al bancone del bar, spingendo qualche persona e facendomi largo per trovare da sedere. Respirai quel puzzo di alcool che mi impregnava ormai, ricordandomi di tutte le cinghiate nella schiena che avevo ricevuto da colui che mi aveva generato. Le cicatrici le aveva viste, le aveva percorse una ad una, avevo anche conosciuto la sua famiglia, dormito a casa sua per così tante notti da dimenticarmi la forma del mio letto alla confraternita. Non era vero, se non poteva dimenticare Harry per me, non era vero niente di quello che avevamo vissuto, era tutta una menzogna, come un pesce dentro ad un acquario: per lui quello era reale, era il suo mare, perché il mare non lo aveva ancora visto.  
-Altri due, grazie.-  
E due whisky dopo, altri due.  
E quando ebbi finito la bottiglia, ne chiesi ancora e ancora perché per trovare il coraggio di fare quello che volevo fare, ne sarebbe servito ancora di più, per dimenticare gli occhi nocciola che avevano detto di amarmi, di immaginare un futuro sul nostro divano, insieme.  
Maledetto bastardo.  
-Amico, non ti posso più dare da bere, mi sembra che tu abbia bevuto abbastanza.-  
Quel barista cercava rogne.  
-Ne voglio ancora, cosa non ti è chiaro?-  
Mi alzai dallo sgabello e gli imprecai contro, infuriato. Ne avevo bisogno, doveva darmi da bere, dovevo essere stordito per cercare un corpo femminile che potesse piacermi e che non mi ricordasse lui. Una bionda dalle curve prepotenti poteva andare.  
Poi una voce a lato, familiare, l'opportunità che mi si presentò senza preavviso. Smisi di respirare nel momento esatto nel quale capii come sarebbe andata.  
-Non hai sentito il ragazzo? Portane altri quattro.-  
Mi sedetti nuovamente e lui al mio fianco. Un sorriso stampato in volto che gli avrei tolto volentieri a suon di pugni, ma non potevo, perché quella era la mia opportunità, l'opportunità di ferire, colpire, annientare, uccidere. Quando avrei visto il suo corpo sanguinante ai miei piedi, mi sarei fermato a contemplare tutto il male o sarei andato via senza voltarmi indietro?  
-Problemi con lo sposino, Liam?-  
Quello che avrei voluto dire era di farsi gli affari suoi, quello che dovevo dire era altro.  
-Zayn mi ha tradito, sai? Lo Zayn che tradivi sempre tu.-  
-Con Harry, immagino. Quei due si appartengono in un modo che a noi comuni mortali non è dato sapere.-  
Sorseggiai il liquore, strisciò lungo le budella ormai insensibili al suo calore. Quando tutto bruciava, una cosa così lieve nemmeno destava l'attenzione. Lo sapeva anche Ben che Zayn apparteneva ad Harry così come le radici appartenevano alla terra.  
-Avevi ragione quando lo chiamavi puttana. Zayn è una puttana.-  
Tutto era cominciato con quel sostantivo, con quell'epiteto. Oh se lo era, il problema era che ne fossi innamorato.  
-Io ho sempre ragione, carissimo Liam. Balliamo? Sono certo di riuscire a farti dimenticare ogni tuo dispiacere.-  
Ed il diavolo mi sorrise, beffardo, con quella camicia semi aperta e bianca, quei quarant'anni di esperienza a tentarmi in quel gioco che avrebbe bruciato anche me. Afferrai la sua mano e gli camminai dietro, lui che mi guidava in un angolo buio un po' più spazioso per poi iniziare a muovermi. Da cacciatore ero diventato preda, preda dell'essere più spregevole della terra, preda di qualcuno del quale però, volevo essere preda.  
Ballammo guidati dalla musica assordante, dai bassi roboanti. I suoi sorrisi in quel viso che nemmeno vedevo chiaramente, con gli occhi chiusi ad ascoltare il battito di un cuore fermo all'istante vissuto poco prima al Fantom.  
Arpionò le sue mani ai miei fianchi e tutto quello che pensai fu che altre mani di uomo non mi piacevano, ma mi costrinsi a farmele piacere, mi costrinsi a farmi guidare, a farmi sballottare, toccare. Il suo alito caldo sul mio collo, una mano a risalirmi il petto fino alla gola. Un dito passato sul mio pomo d'Adamo, i lobi dell'orecchio stretti tra i suoi denti. Un sussurro.  
-Mi andrebbe di finire quello che volevo iniziare con te l'altra volta.-  
E sussultai a quelle parole, al solo pensiero dell'ultima volta, di quello che aveva tentato di farmi e di come Zayn era venuto a salvarmi. Al suo pianto in camera la mattina dopo, pianto per Harry. Quello non era un segnale? Non era stato un chiaro segnale che non avrei dovuto innamorarmi, nemmeno provarci con lui, perché era già preso?  
Cercai di abbandonarmi alla musica, di non pensare al fatto che quello che stavo facendo fosse orribile, perché le mani che adesso si stavano strusciando sulla patta dei miei pantaloni, destando una semi erezione che non aveva ragione d'esistere, erano le stesse che avevano sfiorato Zayn e la sua carne giovane, violato, violentato psicologicamente e non potevo farlo, non potevo.  
Ma quando, dal mio angolo buio, vidi Zayn e i suoi occhi a cercarmi, quando vidi il terrore nell'espressione buia, illuminata da quelle luci psichedeliche oscene, fu in quel momento che il viso di Ben, troppo vicino, mi tentò e mi lasciai baciare, accorto, attento che il moro ci vedesse, che in quell'angolo trovasse la sua punizione.  
E quel bacio non significò niente, se non provare che quelle labbra mi facevano ribrezzo, ma servì tutto al mio scopo.  
Ne era valsa la pena?  
Nella mia testa, dopo avermi visto con Ben, Zayn avrebbe picchiato lui e se ne sarebbe andato, furioso, sentendosi tradito come mi ero sentito tradito io. Non fu così.  
Si fece largo tra la folla, scostando chiunque malamente e concentrandosi sui miei occhi, mentre Ben, che gli dava le spalle, continuava a succhiare il mio collo, posando le sue mani pesanti ovunque.  
Quando mi arrivò di fronte, l'unica cosa che fece fu scostarlo e guardarlo in malo modo.  
-Sparisci, levati dalla mia vista.-  
Ben, con la faccia di uno che voleva replicare, non lo fece invece, sorrise maligno, come se avesse voluto dimostrare qualcosa. Solo dopo capii che quello che voleva dimostrare era che anche la persona che si amava poteva tradire, che tutti erano come lui, che non c'era un migliore o un peggiore. Perché Ben rivoleva Zayn. Quella certezza mi abbagliò quando mi osservò alzando le spalle e allontanandosi.  
Ci continuammo a guardare, sbalzati dalla musica. Occhi negli occhi, pieni di risentimento, furia, rabbia, delusione, ogni fottuta sensazione amplificata.  
Perché doveva fare così male, perché? La vendetta non doveva avere un sapore dolce, non doveva dare soddisfazione?  
La mia soddisfazione non arrivò mai o perlomeno un lampo di soddisfazione c'era stato, ma era durato pochissimo, giusto il tempo di vedere i suoi occhi addosso.  
Si parò davanti a me, a tre centimetri dalla mia bocca.  
-Non mi hai dato il tempo nemmeno di spiegare.-  
-Non c'è niente da spiegare.-  
Non potevo sostenere il suo sguardo, non ancora, non dopo quello che avevo fatto, che ci eravamo fatti. Sgusciai da quella posizione e mi incamminai verso l'uscita d'emergenza, attraversando il lungo corridoio che altre volte avevo percorso.  
Sentii le sua mani arpionarmi e scattai, furioso. Lo respinsi.  
-Non mi toccare!-  
Per tutta risposta lui mi spintonò contro il muro, violentemente, facendo scuotere tutti i miei neuroni, quei pochi sani che mi erano rimasti e la mia schiena scrocchio contro la parete. Mi ricordò l'ultima volta che ci eravamo picchiati in quel posto.  
-Adesso mi ascolti, cazzo, Liam!-  
Mi urlò nelle orecchie, così forte, ancora una volta, da farmi tremare le membra.  
-Harry mi ha baciato, non io! Io non volevo il suo bacio.-  
Mi obbligò a guardarlo negli occhi, mi obbligò a sostenere il suo sguardo e mi sentii morire, per la prima volta dopo anni, mi sentii sprofondare.  
-Hai dormito con lui, lo hai tenuto stretto, sei tornato a casa e mi hai detto che mi amavi. Come hai potuto?-  
Mi scostai, spingendolo, perché non mi doveva toccare, quelle mani con le quali aveva dato dolcezza ad un altro, non doveva usarle con me.  
Spintonai l'uscita d'emergenza e mi trovai sotto al cielo di notte, in un vicolo spoglio. Mi incamminai, sentivo che mi stava seguendo. Non mi fermai finché non mi chiamò di nuovo, in quel posto desolato che puzzava di immondizia e risentimento. Una folata di vento a suggellare quel momento, a riportare aria al mio cervello annebbiato.  
-Lo sai che Harry è mio amico, lo sai che non potevo abbandonarlo. Vogliamo parlare del fatto che tu sei andato a cercare Ben?-  
Mi voltai nella sua direzione e a grandi falcate lo raggiunsi, parandomici di fronte, ancora una volta, con rabbia e prepotenza, sputandogli addosso tutto il mio veleno.  
-Io non ho cercato Ben, è stato lui a trovarmi! Io non amo Ben, non dormo con Ben, non lo accarezzo con dolcezza. Vedi dov'è la differenza? Tu Harry lo ami, a me di Ben non me ne fotte un cazzo.-  
-Mi dispiace di non avertelo detto!-  
Lo spinsi irruento e quasi non cadde a terra.  
-Cazzo!-  
Mi allontanai di qualche passo, troppa adrenalina addosso. Avrei solo voluto prenderlo a pugni, farlo sanguinare e macchiare le mie mani di quel liquido rosso. Continuai.  
-Ti dovrebbe dispiacere di averlo fatto, avresti dovuto negare di amarlo, no? Perché mi ripeti da mesi che ami me, me e solo me!-  
Confluii tutta la mia rabbia nei nervi delle mie mani tremanti e scagliai con tutta la violenza del quale un corpo ubriaco e stanco era capace, un pugno al muro lì accanto. Il dolore per quella mano spazzò via tutto. Imprecai e finalmente la mia mente, per un secondo, non pensò a Harry e Zayn in un letto, ad accarezzarsi, a consolarsi, a stringersi.  
Appoggiai il palmo della mano sana al muro, tenendomici aggrappato, mentre l'altra pulsava e tremava. Cos'era che non tremava in quel momento?  
Un conato di vomito salì dal mio stomaco in tensione.  
Sentii ancora una volta le sue mani addosso, mi ritrassi, ferito nell'orgoglio. La sua pena poteva ficcarsela su per il culo, quel figlio di puttana.  
-Non devi toccarmi.-  
Scandii quelle parole lentamente, come se fossero sassi o pugni, più probabile come se fossero le cinghiate di mio padre sulla schiena.  
-Liam, io ti amo.-  
-E' una bugia e non mi basta perché non stai negando di amare lui, mi stai solo dicendo che ami me e io non ti credo, non ti credo più.-  
Non potevo credergli, niente di tutto quello aveva senso. Perché da quando lo avevo conosciuto, da quando lo avevo accolto nel mio cuore, per me non c'era stato che lui. Non mi era mancato niente, non avevo ricercato in altri quello che lui non poteva darmi. Ma mi meritavo tutto quello? Mi meritavo che lui amasse un altro?  
-Credi che vederti con Ben non mi abbia distrutto? Perché io cerco di capirti e tu no?-  
-Perché tu sai che per me sei sempre stato l'unico, l'unico uomo nella mia vita. Io per te non lo sarò mai.-  
E le nostre bocche si chiusero in un silenzio tombale, fatto di evidenza, angoscia e bugie.

Camminammo, io davanti a lui, per chilometri e chilometri senza parlarci, senza nemmeno sentire i passi, i pensieri rumorosi dell'altro, inciampando talvolta nei nostri. Quando mi disse di tornare a casa insieme, non risposi, ma era lì che i miei piedi stavano andando, lì che inconsciamente ci stavano portando. Aggrapparmi alla speranza che mentisse, che mi dicesse di essere l'unico, era così difficile? Ma Zayn non mentiva mai, Zayn diceva solo la verità, sempre. Anche se a volte un silenzio sarebbe stato migliore.  
Salimmo quei gradini, quelli del suo appartamento, quelli che ci riunivano sotto lo stesso tetto, che condividevamo. Volevo convincermi che tutto sarebbe tornato al suo posto, che niente sarebbe cambiato, mentre invece era cambiata ogni cosa.  
Infilai la mano sotto il getto dell'acqua e l'avvolsi stretta insieme ad pezzo di ghiaccio recuperato dal freezer.  
Bruciava e non avrebbe smesso tanto facilmente di farlo.  
-Vieni a letto, ti prego.-  
Le sue preghiere non potevano servire, non in quel momento. Nemmeno guardarlo serviva, percepire il suo senso di colpa, il suo dolore negli occhi lucidi come specchi. No, non avrei dormito in un letto con lui, nel nostro letto, che poi non era stato prima il loro di letto?  
Non potevo farlo, non potevo ferirmi da solo, non potevo scendere a patti con me stesso, con il mio dolore, con il mio orgoglio, non questa volta.  
-Penso che mi sistemerò sul divano.-  
Gli diedi le spalle e mi diressi verso quello che, almeno per quanto riguardava i ricordi, era solo roba nostra.  
Quella notte, sdraiato lì, non chiusi occhio.  
E nemmeno la notte successiva.  
E nemmeno la settimana successiva o il mese.  
Il perché mi ostinassi a rimanere in quella casa, sebbene non ci parlassimo seriamente da giorni e giorni, non mi fu immediatamente chiaro.  
Poi lo capii, come la consapevolezza dei sentimenti provati che piombavano addosso, sommergendo la persona che si rendeva conto di tutto, lo capii: non me ne andavo da quella casa perché non volevo lasciarlo, ma non mi facevo toccare da lui perché di lui non mi sarei mai più fidato.  
Perché non mi amava abbastanza.  
Perché non ero l'unico ed io volevo esserlo, volevo essere l'unico e il solo.  
Questo si stava trasformando nella storia di come finiva un amore, di come, lentamente, si sarebbe spenta la candela sotto la campana di vetro che era stata messa lì a proteggerlo.  
L'ossigeno era esaurito.  
Tutto era iniziato senza che nessuno dei due volesse arrendersi all'evidenza.  
Nemmeno il caldo di giugno aveva attutito il freddo tra di noi.

Zayn  
Lo capii precisamente il 20 giugno che quello che avevamo era andato perso per sempre.  
Lo capii quando mi svegliai, ancora da solo, in un letto caldo, ma non grazie ai nostri corpi.  
Lo capii quando, dopo aver fatto il caffè, lo vidi uscire dal bagno e vestirsi in silenzio, prima di entrare in cucina e sorridermi appena, giusto per non farmi preoccupare, ed afferrare una tazza, sorseggiandone il contenuto.  
Lo capii dal “buongiorno” che ormai era solo bisbigliato, che era privo di baci, di “babe” sussurrati, di brividi, che ormai era in ritardo, che si era fermato come il tempo che stavamo vivendo, la menzogna di andare avanti perché mollare avrebbe fatto male ad entrambi.  
-Oggi ho un test, non penso di passare al Fantom, forse rimango in confraternita a dormire.-  
Perché da quella notte, da quel maledetto giorno, Liam aveva dormito sul divano di casa mia, parlandomi a malapena, evitando l'argomento. L'avevo visto spegnersi lentamente ed apparire ai miei occhi così diverso da fare male ed il tutto per colpa mia. L'avevo corrotto, gli avevo promesso un amore quando poi non ero stato capace di dimostrarlo, con i fatti, dandogli certezze. E l'avevo tradito, avevo tradito la sua fiducia, lo avevo ingannato. Liam non era più lo stesso ed il colpevole ero io ed il mio malato affetto per una persona che nemmeno mi era più vicina.  
Non potevo dirgli di amarlo, non potevo dirgli che era stato un mio errore, non potevo rinnegare quello che c'era stato tra me e Harry e non potevo toccarlo. Tutte le volte che cercavo di instaurare una conversazione seria con lui, che non fosse “ci vediamo al Fantom” o “cosa mangiamo ?” o “dove vai, esci?”, lui faceva l'evasivo, lui mi evitava. Non un bacio, non un abbraccio. Niente.  
Tutto quello faceva un male di quelli dolorosi e appiccicosi, un tarlo, quello di aver fallito ancora una volta, di non essere riuscito a dargli quello che meritava, di non essere riusciti ad essere felici. Gli avevo promesso tante cose, che ce l'avremmo fatta, che lo amavo, che avevo bisogno di lui e poi, come nel peggiore degli incubi, mi ero svegliato e avevo capito che era tutto finito. Colpa mia, del fatto che non riuscivo a tenermi strette le persone, che non riuscivo a manifestare tutto il mio amore per loro, colpa mia che mettevo sempre al primo posto Harry, ma non perché lo amassi più di Liam, non perché il riccio fosse più importante, ma perché ormai era così che funzionavo, ormai lo avevo fatto troppe volte per poter tornare indietro alla normalità. Sembrava che il destino mi fosse avverso, che per qualche strano motivo le Parche* avessero deciso di intrecciare il filo della mia vita con fili di altre persone, per poi strapparli via da me, in un modo o nell'altro.  
Per Liam avrei sopportato tutto, anche il fatto di Ben. Non mi interessava niente se, scosso e ubriaco, si era strusciato addosso a lui, perché capivo il motivo della sua reazione, seppur non giustificandola. La gelosia era montata in me, ma si era spenta non appena avevo capito la gravità della situazione, leggendogliela negli occhi. Avrei voluto baciarlo, avrei voluto abbattere quel muro issato e dirgli che lo amavo così tanto da sentirmi male a vederci così, che volevo salvare la nostra storia, che volevo che fossimo soltanto io e lui per il resto della mia vita, che se avesse voluto, se solo me lo avesse chiesto, avrei troncato ogni rapporto con Harry, per lui, per dimostrargli che non era la seconda scelta, che era diventata la prima nel momento in cui avevo capito di amarlo o anche prima.  
Quel muro però era invalicabile, lungo da non poterlo aggirare, alto da non poterlo saltare.  
Lo osservai qualche istante sorseggiare il suo caffè prima di rispondere.  
-Ok, in bocca al lupo per l'esame.-  
Tentai di appoggiare la mano sulla sua, ma mi ritrassi subito. Era stato chiaro: tutte le volte che avevo provato a farlo, lui mi aveva respinto. Liam era ferito e dovevo rispettare la sua scelta.  
E quindi lo capii.  
Lo capii dal fatto che fu lui a sfiorarmi la mano, a sorridermi un po' più dolcemente ad avvicinarsi a me per la prima volta dopo tempo.  
Mi guardò negli occhi, i nostri marroni così spenti e nella norma, e appoggiò un palmo al mio volto, con i polpastrelli a sfiorare la barba incolta che non radevo da un bel po'. Il suo respiro si fece più pesante mentre le sue labbra si avvicinavano alle mie, ridestando un cuore che sembrava ormai spento.  
Mi baciò, dolcemente, appoggiò le sue labbra aride su altre che non avevano più il sapore congiunto di un amore condiviso. Un alito di speranza mi consumò dal di dentro quando, stringendo le mie mani alla sua schiena, aggrappandomi al suo corpo che era stato così lontano, lui non si ritrasse. Continuò a baciarmi, con gli occhi chiusi, continuò a lasciarsi accarezzare da me, reggendomi la testa e succhiandomi la lingua. Mi staccai per guardarlo, per vedere la scintilla della speranza riflessa anche in lui, ma non la vidi.  
-Mi dispiace, Liam, mi dispiace così tanto.-  
Mi baciò ancora, zittendomi, mi baciò con impeto, ma mancava qualcosa, mancava quel qualcosa che ci aveva sempre reso speciali.  
Mi attirò a sé con voga, permettendo al mio corpo di schiacciarlo, di incastrarlo contro al bancone della cucina, per poi guardarmi, come aveva fatto all'inizio della nostra storia, e darmi il permesso di continuare, il permesso di toccarlo come avevo voluto fare durante tutti quei giorni. Sfilò la mia maglietta prima che potessi muovermi, scrostandola dal mio corpo, per poi baciare compulsivamente il mio petto, annusandomi il collo. Mi tremarono le gambe quando, con mani decise, slacciò i miei pantaloni e li calò, aggrappandosi al mio sedere e spingendomi a strusciarmi contro di lui. Non sapevo cosa fare, se non continuare a baciarlo perché per un mese non avevo potuto farlo e quando scese, con le sue labbra calde e umide, verso il mio membro, non glielo permisi. Tirai di nuovo il suo volto verso il mio, perché volevo vederlo, volevo vedere il riflesso delle emozioni dentro alle sue iridi.  
-Andiamo in camera, ti prego.-  
Gli sussurrai tra un gemito e l'altro, mentre la sua mano afferrava il mio membro duro per l'astinenza, massaggiandolo, tirando la pelle grinzosa e permettendo alla cappella di inturgidirsi. Mi appoggiai alla sua fronte, aspettando una risposta.  
-No, facciamolo qui.-  
Allora gli slacciai i pantaloni e lui se li calò fino ai piedi, calciandoli via impaziente. L'urgenza di volermi dentro, l'urgenza di fare sesso, lì, in quel posto.  
Il motivo lo capii solo dopo.  
Lo spinsi nuovamente addosso a me, la sua maglietta come nuovo muro da non poter abbattere. Una mia mano scivolò sopra le montagne dei suoi glutei dopo aver inumidito le dita e sprofondò in mezzo a quella carne tenera, incontrando quel buchetto che era stato solo mio. Lo stimolai così tanto da sentire Liam gemermi in bocca, soffiare al cielo, per poi mordermi una spalla e prendere a masturbare insieme i nostri membri. Gli baciai la bocca molle, aperta, succhiando le labbra carnose, sfregando la mia barba sul suo viso, beandomi di quel contatto che avevo anelato così tanto da creare dipendenza. La speranza ancora a battere nei nostri cuori allo stesso modo. Si girò rapidamente interrompendo momentaneamente il contatto, per appoggiare le mani al mobile, prima alle sue spalle, e divaricare le gambe in posizione angolata, in modo da indicarmi piacevolmente dove entrare. Lo feci.  
Una prima stoccata a tastare il territorio, una seconda ad assestare il ritmo, le mani affondate sui suoi fianchi carnosi, ad aprirlo di più, se possibile. Mi persi dentro Liam, ancora una volta, senza pensare razionalmente a ciò che stava succedendo, senza chiedermi il perché. Il mio corpo era così abituato a completarsi con il suo, così naturale prenderlo e dargli piacere, che anche se a distanza di giorni e giorni, quella sensazione non era andata persa. Con una mano toccai anche lui in quella posizione facilitata, afferrai il suo membro ancora senza erezione e con prepotenza lo feci sgusciare tra le mie dita, lavorando con il palmo della mano, come piaceva a lui. Liam gridò violentemente, voltandosi leggermente verso di me, alle sue spalle. Quella maglietta ad intralciare il contatto. Mi chiese di più.  
-Più veloce, Zayn, più forte.-  
Accettai aumentando il ritmo, rendendo il nostro atto più fisico che spirituale. Quando venni dentro di lui, che invece non lo aveva ancora fatto, mi resi conto della brutalità di quel contatto.  
Liam si stava punendo, Liam mi voleva, ma non riusciva a sentire niente, non riusciva a sentire me, come avevamo sempre fatto. Perché quella, in tutti quei mesi, era stata la prima volta che avevamo fatto solo sesso, senza amore.  
Si staccò repentino da me, dandomi le spalle. Afferrò i suoi pantaloni, rivestendosi velocemente come se niente fosse appena successo. Mi rimisi i boxer, aspettando che parlasse.  
Dio mio, avevo trasformato anche lui come me?  
Lo avevo reso insensibile, lo avevo privato di quel calore, di quella possessione, di quella complicità, della voglia di vivermi, di stringermi in un letto, di fare l'amore.  
-Liam, parlami, guardami!-  
E lui lo fece, si girò verso di me cercando di nascondere i suoi occhi rossi e la consapevolezza che niente sarebbe più stato come prima.  
Una punizione per lui, una prova di quello che ci era successo, un addio nascosto tra i gesti compulsivi di baci che sapevano di nulla, se non di saliva, della polvere magica volata via.  
-Devo andare o farò tardi.-  
Lo capii dal suo zaino più pesante, più pieno del solito, quello vicino al divano, quello che avevo voluto ignorare perché i miei occhi non potevano crederci.  
Capii che tutto quello che avevamo era andato perso, bruciato come cenere e cosparso al vento caldo del sud nel momento esatto nel quale uscì da casa nostra con quel fagotto tra le mani.  
Quello che avevamo fatto era stata la sua maniera per lasciarmi.  
Perché ero stato io, una volta, a chiedergli di non voltarsi indietro quando se ne sarebbe andato. Ero stato io quello a dirgli che avrebbe fatto meno male in questo modo.  
-Ci vediamo domani?-  
Gli chiesi sperando di non leggere nelle sue parole l'ennesima bugia.  
-A domani, Zayn.-  
Peccato che quel domani non sarebbe stato il giorno dopo.  
Peccato che fermarlo non sarebbe stato possibile.  
La nascita di un amore era sempre bella da ricordare, le emozioni, le sensazioni, il futuro da immaginare, da condividere, la speranza.  
La fine di un amore era difficile da accettare, perché io, in quell'amore, ci avevo investito la vita.

Non servì piangere, non servirono altre parole, non servirono le ore ad aspettare che entrasse dalla porta del Fantom, perché era tornato a casa, Liam, era tornato da sua madre e lì sarebbe restato per un bel pezzo.  
Incolparmi era l'unica via, perché io le persone non riuscivo proprio ad aiutarle, non riuscivo mai ad esprimere e dimostrare quanto ci tenessi realmente, quanto avessi bisogno di loro. Liam era stato una vittima, Liam era perito nel campo di battaglia che era la mia vita, sconfitto dal potere che esercitava Harry su di me, sconfitto dalla presenza di Ben, dalla verità che non ero riuscito a spiegare, che non era mai stata abbastanza.  
La sua immagine riflessa in ogni frammento, la sua assenza a testimoniare le mie colpe.  
Quella mattina avevo toccato il suo corpo, ma di certo non avevo toccato la sua anima.  
Prima o poi sarebbe tornato a New York, prima o poi l'avrei rivisto e avrei cercato in tutti i modi di fargli capire quanto lui fosse importante per me, quanto lui fosse essenziale. E se me l'avesse chiesto, se mi avesse chiesto di non vedere più Harry, di non sentirlo, di andarmene da quel posto, io l'avrei fatto, io avrei messo lui al primo posto, io ci avrei permesso di essere felici.  
Ma aveva bisogno del suo spazio, il piccolo bastardo che mi aveva spento il cuore piano piano, giorno dopo giorno e avevo deciso di darglielo.  
Perché da me, le persone, scappavano.  
Perché da me si andava soltanto via.  
'E allora ciao Liam, ciao. Ritrova il sorriso che ti ho spento, ritrova la tua forza e il tuo coraggio, ritrovali senza di me, ma poi torna, ti prego, torna perché io ti amo davvero.'


	44. We Found Love in a Hopeless place.

Niall  
Da quando mio padre era morto, amare la vita come sempre avevo fatto, era diventato difficile. Avevo affrontato di tutto: dalla perdita dei miei genitori naturali all'età di dieci anni, all'affidamento in una casa di quelle che non augureresti a nessuno, dal ritorno all'orfanotrofio, alla consapevolezza che nessuno mai mi avrebbe più adottato. Ero diventato troppo grande per essere “appetibile”, per essere uno di quei bambini dei quali le madri si innamoravano e con i quali i padri immaginavano di andare a pesca, ma l'avevo sopportato, ci avevo fatto i conti ed ero andato avanti, accettando di essere destinato a non avere una famiglia.  
Avevo uno zio, il fratello di mia madre, ma non avevo mai avuto sue notizie. Me lo ricordavo, sebbene fossi piccolo, nella mia casa in Irlanda. Mi aveva portato un trenino elettrico, di quelli che facevano anche il vapore, di quelli che un bambino avrebbe reputato il regalo migliore della sua vita. Crescendo poi, avendo indagato e capito che se non mi aveva reclamato quando aveva saputo dell'incidente in auto dei miei genitori era perché non mi voleva, cambiai opinione su di lui. Forse quella fu la prima volta che odiai veramente qualcuno, perché l'odio, sentimento tra i più deplorevoli, non mi era mai appartenuto, mai.  
Vissi gli anni dell'infanzia in un edificio antico insieme a qualche suora e altri bambini come me, gli stessi bambini che ora, a distanza di anni, andavo ad ascoltare, ad aiutare con i compiti, a parlarci insieme perché avevano bisogno di aiuto ed io, essendoci già passato, potevo darglielo.  
All'età di tredici anni, Maura e Des arrivarono nello stabile. Ricordo ancora che lui era vestito elegantemente, come se fosse un evento importante, mentre Maura aveva un golfino celeste di lana soffice. Desiderai di essere abbracciato, ma quello lo tenni per me. Ero convinto che i loro occhi non si sarebbero posati su di me, ero già sconfitto in partenza. Quando arrivavano nuove persone per vederci, ero sempre di pessimo umore, ma mi rallegrava il fatto che, scherzando con gli altri, dicevo che quelle erano venute al supermercato a cercare ciò che gli serviva, come fossimo ingredienti di una torta. Avevamo bambini asiatici, piccoli e graziosi; una dolce neonata arrivata da poco di soli sette mesi dagli occhioni grandi e luccicanti; due gemelli di cinque anni dai capelli scuri e i visi sempre sporchi di fango. Questi erano sicuramente i più papabili, quelli che di certo avrebbero intenerito ogni cuore di genitore.  
Eppure quel giorno qualcosa cambiò.  
Furono gli occhi di Maura, spauriti a cercare qualcuno da amare, e quelli di Des, disperati e tormentati, ad osservarmi. Suor Mary si avvicinò alla mia posizione, sussurrandomi quello che non mi sarei mai aspettato di sentire.  
-Vorrebbero parlarti, Niall. Sono gente per bene e ti vorrebbero conoscere.-  
Quello fu l'inizio della mia salvezza. Mi aggiustai i capelli ed andai a parlare con quelle persone estranee con la voglia, una volta nella vita, di essere scelto e, più di ogni altra cosa al mondo, amato di nuovo. Non mi ricordavo più com'era essere abbracciato amorevolmente da una madre, essere aiutato nei compiti, sgridato, ricevere regali, non mi ricordavo più il sapore delle frittelle all'acero, del cioccolato dato per premio, dei bacini sulle gambe sbucciate dopo una caduta. Non mi ricordavo più cosa volesse dire avere un tetto sopra la testa e chiamarlo casa.  
Per quello, a distanza di anni, non potevo che continuare a ringraziarli per aver scelto i miei occhi celesti, i miei capelli biondi e le mie gote rosse.  
Per quello, quando mio padre morì, il mondo mi sembrò ingiusto. Solo cinque anni erano passati dal giorno in cui posai il piede oltre la soglia di quella casetta così bella, cinque anni per stare insieme, per costruire una vita nuova, per volere bene a loro così come loro ne volevano a me. Cinque anni che mi avevano dato speranza, cinque anni così preziosi ad arricchire i miei ricordi.  
Però avevo conosciuto Gemma e Harry, mia sorella e mio fratello, sebbene non avessimo alcun legame di sangue, sebbene fossimo quasi estranei.  
Gemma era stata dolce con me, così dolce da sembrarmi irreale. Mi aveva voluto conoscere lei, sotto spinta di Des ovviamente, ma non mi aveva mai rinfacciato il male che aveva dovuto subire a causa di quell'uomo. Non potevo difenderlo, ovviamente era indifendibile per quello che aveva fatto, ma con me personalmente era stato amorevole e non si era mai comportato male, mai.  
Con Harry era stato tutto più difficile, a partire dal primo incontro, dal funerale. Conquistarmi l'affetto di un fratello ferito dal padre che condividevamo, sarebbe stato difficile, ma non impossibile. Perché io ero la testimonianza che niente lo era.  
____

Ormai era un mese che ci vedevamo, che parlavamo, che uscivamo con nostra sorella o con i miei amici. Lui, piano piano, si era aperto, aveva abbassato le difese e mi aveva permesso di entrare, di conoscerlo.  
-Harry, dovresti trovarti un lavoro.-  
Esordì acida sua sorella, mentre portava le birre al tavolo. Afferrò una patatina dal mio piatto, una da quella del riccio e sorrise ad entrambi.  
-Mi sono rotta di pagare sempre, non è che perché sono la più grande...-  
Harry sorseggiò la birra e trangugiò una manciata di patate piene di kechup. Non lo avevo mai visto mangiare così.  
-Vorresti far pagare a me che sono disoccupato o al nostro fratellino?-  
E sorrise ancora, mostrando quelle fossette che io non avevo, perché non c'erano nelle mie gote, che mi ricordavano che non ero parte di loro. Fui felice comunque del suo piccolo gesto di chiamarmi fratellino davanti a tutti, per la prima volta. Parlando con Harry avevo capito benissimo perché non cercasse un lavoro, perché non volesse farlo, ma forse a Gemma sfuggiva.  
-Hai sentito i tuoi amici a New York?-  
Chiesi rimanendo vago. Mi ero fatto raccontare tutto da lui, di come avesse conosciuto Zayn, di come fossero diventati amici, delle loro abitudini e del loro rapporto complesso. Aveva anche parlato di Louis, ma avevo subito capito quanto fosse doloroso andare a parare proprio lì.  
-Sì. Zayn si è lasciato con Liam, ma non so i dettagli, non me ne ha voluto parlare. Mi dispiace così tanto non poter esserci per lui.-  
-Zayn è un figo assurdo, me lo sarei fatta volentieri.-  
Le mie guance arrossirono visibilmente, come infuocate. Gemma era estremamente diretta, e il fatto che avesse rotto con il suo ragazzo da poco tempo non aveva fatto altro che far aumentare i suoi ormoni sessuali in circolo. Gli altri si accorsero della mia reazione così assurdamente chiara.  
-Emh, sorellona non penso che Niall sia abituato alle tue manifestazioni di lussuria.-  
Poi risero, complici come una volta mi aveva detto la stessa ragazza che fossero. Fui contento anche per questo. Harry che finalmente ritrovava Gemma e lei che, piano piano, imparava a perdonarlo per il dolore che gli aveva inflitto.  
-Beh, Niall, devi sapere che quando Harry e io eravamo adolescenti, ci divertivamo a commentare i nostri compagni di scuola.-  
-E puntualmente tu ci uscivi insieme, fregandomeli.-  
Disse il riccio, con una punta di finto astio nella voce, come se quei ricordi fossero sia piacevoli che ridicoli.  
-Non è colpa mia se erano etero! Poi hai incontrato Nick e sei diventato tutto innamorato, arcobaleni e cuoricini.-  
Scoppiai a ridere anche io insieme a loro, sebbene notai negli occhi di Harry un piccolo ricordo triste, uno di quelli che avrebbe minacciato di portarti a fondo con lui se ne avesse avuto l'occasione.  
-L'altro giorno l'ho visto. Abbiamo parlato un po' e niente, ho deciso di perdonarlo.-  
Il viso di Gemma si tramutò in una smorfia senza senso, di quelle a metà tra stupore, rabbia e compassione. Sapevo che Nick era l'ex fidanzato di Harry, ma ancora non sapevo che tutto il suo malessere interiore fosse dovuto al suo tradimento, che poi lo aveva portato al tentato suicidio.  
-Harry, mi dispiace, non volevo entrare in discorso.-  
Lo voce della ragazza tremò. Mi sentii un po' fuori posto in quel momento, perché solo loro due potevano capire realmente di cosa stessero parlando, cosa provassero o avessero vissuto in passato.  
-Gem, non è colpa di Nick se io non ho retto il tradimento, non è colpa di Nick se ho perso la speranza. Mi sono tagliato da solo ed è un peso che devo portare io, non gli altri.-  
Capivo Harry più di quanto potesse immaginare. Mi ero sentito così in colpa quando i miei genitori erano morti, mentre io ero sopravvissuto, a casa con la baby sitter, comodo nel mio letto, a giocare con le macchinine e le figurine tutta la sera. Perché io non ero con loro e il peso che mi avessero lasciato solo al mondo era mio e di nessun altro. Harry aveva fatto un gesto straordinario perdonando gli sbagli di altri, liberandoli dal senso di colpa, facendosene ancora carico. Avevo imparato a mie spese che nella vita ci sarebbero sempre state più possibilità. Avevo scelto di non sentirmi triste e solo, avevo scelto di sorridere sempre, perché i sorrisi erano i regali migliori da offrire, anche a chi non gli importava, anche a chi non sorrideva mai. Avevo scelto di essere buono, perché la bontà era una di quelle doti che avevo acquisito con il tempo. Avevo scelto di essere grato per quello che avevo ricevuto, per la seconda possibilità che mi era stata data. E quindi capivo Harry perfettamente e leggevo dentro di lui la voglia di ricominciare, la voglia di sentirsi nuovamente vivo e di respirare aria nuova. Speravo di poterlo aiutare proprio io, speravo di riuscirci, di dargli quell'affetto giusto, calibrato del quale aveva bisogno in quel momento. Harry non avrebbe più dovuto portare i suoi fardelli da solo, perché io volevo essere suo fratello, anche se non lo ero stato fino a quel momento.  
-Domani voglio portati in un posto, ti va?-  
Lo dissi sperando che accettasse. Era sempre duro il viale ombreggiato dei ricordi da percorrere, ma c'erano storie che volevo condividere con lui, che volevo raccontargli così come avevo fatto con Gemma.  
-Ok, Nialler, si può fare.-  
Quella serata passò tranquilla, di quelle classiche serate che si mimetizzavano con altre, non riuscendo più a capire quale fosse una e quale l'altra, le parole dette tra una birra in un pub o quella a cena prima del cinema.  
Era così.  
E a me, a noi, così piaceva.  
____

Lo passai a prendere alle dieci di mattina davanti a casa sua, perché ad Harry le ore di sonno non bastavano mai. Non scesi, non entrai in casa, benché Anne fosse sempre stata cortese con me, quasi affettuosa direi, fin da quando avevo iniziato a conoscere Gemma. Non volevo invadere il loro spazio, ora che sembravano in equilibrio, ora che facevano colazione tutti insieme attorno ad un tavolo, sorseggiando latte e raccontandosi tutto. Perché ero convinto che non esistessero le famiglie perfette, ero convinto che ognuno avesse le sue briciole da nascondere sotto al tappeto, ma non per questo l'amore era minore e io, non il loro equilibrio perfetto, un triangolo che cercava disperatamente di essere equilatero, non c'entravo proprio niente.  
Entrò nell'auto con i suoi Ray-Ban neri dalla montatura spessa, una maglietta chiara sdrucita, skinny jeans neri e Vans bianche. Se fosse rimasto a Brighton ancora un po', la maggioranza dei miei amici omosessuali si sarebbe fatta volentieri un giro su di lui o dentro di lui (non conoscevo e non volevo sapere cosa gli piacesse) e già erano iniziate le domande di routine dei più curiosi e interessati. Non riuscivo razionalmente a credere che Des potesse aver detto di non volerlo più come figlio, che in un suo momento di debolezza, lo avesse abbandonato. Forse le persone potevano cambiare o forse ero io a non voler vedere oltre il mio naso, l'affetto e la riconoscenza che provavo per quell'uomo. Se fossi stato gay, avrei ricevuto lo stesso trattamento? Domanda che era destinata a rimanere senza risposta.  
Lui si accese una sigaretta ed io, in contemporanea, accesi lo stereo della macchina. Una di quelle canzoni movimentate estive ad invadere lo spazio dell'abitacolo e i nostri timpani, mentre io mi dirigevo verso l'autostrada per Londra.  
-Che schifo di musica, dai! E poi vi vantate anche di essere innovativi, di avere i Beatles e cose così. Mi mancano i miei dischi indie!-  
-Puoi cambiare se vuoi, è solo la radio.-  
-No, va bene così. Piuttosto, dove stiamo andando?-  
Il ritmo del mio cuore aumentò un pochino e fu dovuto al fatto che lo stavo portando in uno di quei posti che non potevo dimenticare facilmente. Lo stavo portando all'orfanotrofio dove ero cresciuto.  
-Vedrai.-  
Rimanemmo in silenzio per un po' dopo aver parlato di calcio. Harry non riusciva a capire il perché di tutto il mio entusiasmo verso quello sport, io non riuscivo a capire come non potesse interessargli.  
E quando partì Iris dei GooGoo Dolls lo vidi spegnersi lentamente.  
Girò la testa verso il finestrino, si focalizzò sul panorama che vedevamo scorrere mentre quell'aria dall'odore estivo ci entrava nelle narici e nelle ossa, e poi iniziò a toccarsi le braccia, soffermandosi più volte sulla cicatrice nel polso.  
Quali ricordi gli stesse provocando quell'accozzaglia di suoni e parole dolorose non lo sapevo, ma forse, potevo intuirne l'entità.  
Non erano rari i momenti in cui Harry si estraniava dal mondo, chiudendosi a riccio e pensando, con occhi malinconici e tristi, a tutto quello che con le parole non poteva manifestare. A lui le parole piacevano molto, lui amava leggerle, amava ascoltarle, recitarle, ripeterle, ma non amava crearne delle sue, non amava condividere con chi pensava non potesse capire. E quindi accettai il suo silenzio, forse dopo quel giorno, dopo quello che avrei condiviso, si sarebbe aperto anche lui.  
Un'ora di macchina dopo stavo parcheggiando nel grande spazio adiacente alla struttura circondata da cancelli in ferro battuto. Periodicamente ritornavo in quel posto a salutare le persone a me care, come la cuoca che mi riempiva sempre il piatto in abbondanza, il giardiniere che mi copriva quando uscivo di nascosto ed una delle suore, quella che davvero aveva avuto la vocazione e che voleva bene al prossimo, non come quelle che facevano di quell'edificio un posto per scroccare soldi allo stato. Si chiamava Suor Mary, l'avevo conosciuta da subito e mi era sempre stata accanto, nonostante la mia indifferenza religiosa.  
-Questo è l'orfanotrofio dove sono stato per quattro anni. Te lo volevo mostrare.-  
Passammo dal cancello gigante ed attraversammo il cortile. Mi fermai ad osservare dei ragazzetti che giocavano a palla proprio dove ci avevo giocato io anni prima. Un ricordo mi colse alla sprovvista e fui felice di dargli, ancora una volta, vita.  
Perché erano i ricordi quelli che, come moniti coercitivi, mi spingevano a ricordare da dove venissi, chi fossi e dove andassi.  
-Avevo dieci anni e giocavo con una palla contro quel muro da solo, la facevo rimbalzare fortissimo perché mi piaceva il rumore quando sbatteva. Un colpo più forte e finì lontano. Mi girai per andarla a recuperare e, vicino al muretto del cancello, vidi la bambina più bella che avessi mai visto. Capelli biondi, ma sul rossiccio, occhi grandi e blu intenso, scuri, a guardarmi sorpresa, mentre recuperava quel pallone sbattuto contro i suoi piedi. Quando mi avvicinai, mi disse che si chiamava Alex e giocammo insieme. Adesso non so dove sia, ma quei tre anni, qui con lei, prima che l'adottassero, sono belli da ricordare.-  
-L'hai più vista?-  
Mi chiese con interesse, quando ormai i miei occhi azzurri erano già oltre.  
Oltre quelle mura austere, oltre quel racconto, oltre la vita che andava avanti, per tornare indietro al bacio che mi diede prima di salire sulla macchina dei suoi genitori ed andarsene via. Avevo quasi tredici anni e lei era bellissima, anche quando, sporca di fango e con i capelli arruffati, mi rubava la merenda.  
-No, quando un bambino va via dall'orfanotrofio, non si torna indietro a cercare chi è rimasto. Funziona così.-  
Mi appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e in tutto ciò sentii affetto, comprensione.  
Entrammo nello stabile e ci dirigemmo verso l'ala comune dopo i visitatori erano ben accetti. Quando vidi Suor Mary le sorrisi perché se lo meritava, perché era una donna buona. Ci permise di stare in mezzo ai bambini e di parlare con loro, come sempre facevo quando andavo lì, perché lei sapeva quanto sia importate il dialogo con chi ce l'aveva fatta. Quando si usciva dall'orfanotrofio si era soli al mondo dentro ad un mondo caotico da riconoscere e vivere. Era difficile vivere lì dentro, ma lo era ancora di più uscire fuori.  
Mi strinsi a qualche bambino che mi aveva riconosciuto. Ormai erano più grandi, ormai per loro le speranze di essere presi erano poche. Poi mi girai verso Harry: si guardava intorno come un pulcino schiacciato da qualcosa di molto più grande di lui.  
-Esistono vari tipi di bambini e ragazzi. Quelli silenziosi, quelli arrabbiati, quelli timidi e quelli estroversi. Quando parlo con loro cerco di dargli la prima cosa che gli manca: la speranza. Perdere la speranza è tremendo, soprattutto per chi non ha niente.-  
Si rabbuiò accarezzando il capo di uno dei bambini che passò vicino a lui. Decise di continuare a camminare.  
-Lo so, fidati che lo so.-  
Il punto di quella visita lì era proprio quello: rendere Harry consapevole del fatto che aveva perso la speranza e che doveva ritrovarla per andare avanti. Non continuai, non era quello il momento opportuno, visto che dovevo sorridere anche ad altri.  
Restammo lì per qualche ora. Non seppi mai cosa stesse pensando Harry, non seppi mai cosa disse a chi si avvicinava a lui, ma rimasi sorpreso quando, prendendo un libro dagli scaffali delle fiabe per i bambini, gliene lesse alcune, lui al centro e gli altri attorno ad osservarlo, a pendere dalle sue labbra. E prima raccontò di principi e castelli per le bambine, poi di mostri e draghi per i bambini. Permise a tutti di vedere un pezzo del suo cuore, quello che si era pietrificato quando tutti lo avevano abbandonato. Harry non era orfano, ma gli ultimi anni vissuti lontano, trattato come se non esistesse, lo avevano reso un superstite, proprio come me.

Il viaggio di ritorno in auto fu più movimentato dell'andata. Avevo suscitato l'interesse di Harry ed erano partite le domande, tra una sigaretta e l'altra, una canzone movimentata e l'aria calda che ci spostava i capelli.  
-E' bello quello che fai, aiutare gli altri.-  
-Da loro non vado molto spesso, è difficile anche per me, però aiuto i ragazzi problematici a Brighton, lì vado tutte le settimane, quando non lavoro in biblioteca.-  
Sospirò e mi raccontò finalmente qualcosa di lui, un piccolo sogno tenuto nel cassetto, una passione che ci avvicinava, sebbene diversa in parte.  
-Mi piacciono le biblioteche, le montagne di libri. In un'altra vita, se fossi rimasto qui, mi sarebbe piaciuto rubarti il lavoro.-  
-Io scrivo nel giornale locale, è quella la mia passione, in realtà la biblioteca è noiosa!-  
E mi misi a ridere del fatto che si lasciasse prendere in giro così facilmente da me e senza protestare.  
-Perché mi hai portato con te, Niall?-  
-Perché volevo regalarti un po' di speranza.-  
Non mi rispose questa volta, non mi rispose perché non poteva ribattere, perché forse un po' di speranza ero riuscito a dargliela. Il mio compito però, non era ancora finito.  
Arrivati di nuovo nelle stradine di Brighton, decidemmo di fermarci a mangiare qualcosa prima di avvicinarci alla spiaggia. Un panino, una birra, qualche chitarra in lontananza, ragazzi che si baciavano, ragazze che prendevano un ormai tiepido sole, mamme a spasso con i loro bambini. Quello era il clima di quella città che io adoravo, un microcosmo fatto di diversità, fatto di bellezze uniche e irripetibili, di tolleranza forse, di fratellanza tacita.  
Io ero felice, davvero, perché quella giornata trascorsa con Harry altro non era stato che l'inizio, l'inizio di qualcosa da scrivere insieme. Forse Des sarebbe stato contento, ovunque si trovasse, che almeno io fossi riuscito a stringere un rapporto con lui, a parlargli così come se fossimo fratelli. Sarebbe stato contento di non avermi lasciato da solo. Fui grato alla vita, grato al sole che spendeva, grato alle possibilità che avevo avuto, grato ad ogni minima cosa al mondo che mi era stata donata. Sebbene mi mancasse provare il vero amore, sebbene mi mancasse il caldo bacio di una ragazza ad avvolgermi, non mi fermai a curarmi di quello, non mi fermai immobile ad aspettare qualcosa che sarebbe arrivato, forse, quando fossi stato pronto.  
Invece, seduti sulla sabbia, mi preoccupai per il riccio al mio fianco, intento a leggere sul suo telefono qualcosa che lo stava rattristando.  
-Cosa c'è?-  
Il mare, in sottofondo, ci faceva respirare iodio e sale, odori d'estate appena arrivata in un Oceano dal cuore freddo.  
-Settimane fa mi ha telefonato Louis, ma non mi ha detto niente. Siamo rimasti in silenzio ad ascoltare i nostri respiri.-  
Era facile decriptare gli occhi di Harry, era facile capire cosa ci fosse che non andava. Era sempre stato Louis al centro di ogni suo pensiero, era sempre stato lui a monopolizzare i suoi turbamenti, a renderlo triste quando il silenzio ci avvolgeva.  
-Cosa stai osservando?-  
-Una foto su un giornale, un articolo che mi informa che l'8 luglio si laureerà, una foto assieme a Freddie, dove sorride.-  
Non sempre i giornali dicevano la verità, non sempre le foto sorridenti erano foto che riflettevano il vero umore. Gli occhi spenti del suo ex fidanzato erano evidenti.  
-Posso chiederti una cosa, Harry?-  
-Dimmi.-  
-Se potessi cambiare una sola cosa nella tua vita, una, quale cambieresti?-  
Ci pensò per infiniti momenti, ci pensò perché forse erano molte le cose che voleva cambiare della sua vita o perché forse era indeciso. Sapevo che la sua risposta sarebbe stata quella, sapevo che non mi avrebbe detto la risposta più logica.  
-Tornerei indietro di qualche mese e non lo lascerei andare via. Lo amerei come merita.-  
-Sapevo che non avresti scelto il giorno del tentato suicidio, perché è stato quello che ti ha portato a New York.-  
Si voltò nella mia direzione, come a confermare la mia versione, con un occhio lucido, lacrime quasi a versarsi copiose, ma trattenute.  
-Harry...-  
Cosa c'era di più appagante che abbracciare qualcuno che aveva bisogno di un abbraccio? Di getto lo feci, perché lui ne aveva bisogno, aveva bisogno. Lo strinsi forte, come facevo con i miei ragazzi problematici, i bambini sperduti in un mondo troppo duro, pronto a piegare le loro vite, a plasmarle e a renderle infernali.  
-Andrà tutto bene, sai? Devi solo trovare il coraggio di fare due cose.-  
Gli sussurrai deciso, anche lui sapeva già cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, ma era difficile comunque ammetterlo.  
-Cosa?-  
Mi chiese appoggiandosi a me, come se fossi il detentore della sua verità. No, non lo ero, ero solo un bravo osservatore: detentore dell'evidenza.  
-Devi superare il suicidio, devi perdonarti e andare avanti. Hai sbagliato e ne hai pagato le conseguenze, adesso lascia che questo ricordo se ne vada.-  
-Non ci riesco, Niall, non ci riesco. Non posso nemmeno entrare nel bagno di casa mia! Non riesco a perdonarmi per essere la causa del male della mia famiglia, di volermi togliere la cosa più importante al mondo.-  
Mi commossi, non per compassione nei suoi confronti, ma perché vivere con il senso di colpa dentro era logorante, lo sapevo benissimo. Non volevo sprecare la mia vita proprio per quello, proprio perché dovevo viverla anche per chi non c'era più.  
-Devi farlo, Harry, lo devi a te stesso. E andrà tutto bene, devi solo alzarti e tornare a casa e prendere quello che è tuo.-  
-Io non ho una casa, non l'ho mai avuta.-  
Sorrisi osservando il mare. Avevo sempre sognato di vedere New York e quel desiderio si era accentuato con le sue descrizioni così coinvolgenti e avvincenti.  
-Mi sembra di ricordare che la casa sia dove si trova il cuore*. Il tuo cuore dov'è Harry? Perché di certo non è qui.-  
Prese un respiro profondo, tornando ad osservare la distesa di acqua che si increspava di fronte a noi, con sfumature di verde, di azzurro e di blu.  
-No, non è qui.-  
-E allora c'è un solo posto dove dovresti stare e mi piacerebbe accompagnartici.-

Di tutte le sensazioni provate nella mia vita, di odio, gioia, rassegnazione, amore, conforto, accettazione, speranza, sollievo, cattiveria, collera, affetto, tristezza, solitudine, malinconia, rimpianto ed eccitazione, quello che provai in quel momento, quando Harry annuì dicendomi grazie e portandomi con sé, non fu paragonabile a nessuna di quelle. Perché fu come se mi dicesse di volermi bene, fu come se volesse condividere con me il suo tornare a casa.  
Un fratello.  
Già solo a pronunciarla, quella parola, mi faceva paura. Cosa significasse veramente avere un fratello e condividere i momenti della propria vita con lui, non lo sapevo, non potevo saperlo, eppure volevo provarlo, volevo viverlo. Volevo uscire con lui e ubriacarci fino a notte fonda, andare a fare spese e cucinare roba immangiabile davanti alla tv bevendo birra, volevo fare tutte le cose che potevamo fare insieme perché non potevo recuperare il tempo perso, come gli anni della scuola o l'essere sgridati dai genitori. Potevamo creare un nuovo rapporto, partendo da zero.  
Quando dissi a mia madre che sarei partito, quando le dissi che andavo lontano con Harry, lei non ne fu sorpresa, perché mi capiva. Sapeva che prima o poi me ne sarei andato a cercare fortuna lontano, sapeva che la realtà di New York sarebbe stata stimolante per tutti, soprattutto per uno come me alla ricerca di notizie da prima pagina. Forse, con i soldi dell'eredità di mio padre -la parte che toccava a me- sarei riuscito anche ad iscrivermi all'università. Harry non li aveva voluti quei soldi, nemmeno un centesimo. Non lo biasimavo.

Harry  
Entrai in casa di corsa, irrompendo nella cucina ed abbracciando mia madre con foga. Odorava di biscotti appena sfornati e di cannella. Le presi la mano calda tra la mia e le chiesi di seguirmi. Salii le scale, con lei al mio seguito, il cuore che batteva troppo forte per essere rallentato, così come i pensieri che saltavano veloci da un ricordo all'altro, fino ad arrivare dritti a quel momento di anni e anni prima.  
Aprii lentamente la porta del bagno di fianco alla mia stanza. Scricchiolò il legno attorno alla maniglia. Accesi la luce ed entrammo in quelle quattro mura. Mi voltai ad osservare quella vasca bianca in ceramica, la sensazione fredda ancora addosso, quell'acqua che era rossa, piena del mio sangue. Il taglio che non ero riuscito a rendere più profondo. Mi mancò il respiro quando lei mi strinse più forte le dita, quasi a impedirmi la circolazione.  
La guardai, guardai la vasca e quel posto ricordandomi ogni dettaglio, ogni emozione.  
La paura.  
Il freddo.  
Il buio.  
-Non è stata colpa tua, mamma. Io volevo solo non sentire più dolore e mi dispiace tanto.-  
Due lacrime scesero dall'occhio sinistro, mentre altri ricordi, di come il coraggio mi fosse mancato, di come avessi sopportato tutto in silenzio, si fecero prepotenti.  
-Harry, piccolo mio, eri solo un bambino cresciuto troppo in fretta, non colpevolizzarti più. Tuo padre se ne sarebbe andato comunque, la tua era solo una scusa perché non mi amava più. E si merita di non essere qui a vedere il grande uomo che sei diventato.-  
Continuai a piangere, perché le volevo bene, perché mi era mancata, ma il destino, le strade contorte della vita mi avevano portato altrove, a trovare l'amore di un amico, a trovare l'amore di un uomo. Chiusi gli occhi e mi ordinai di perdonarmi.  
Perdonare il piccolo Harry spaurito che non sapeva più cosa fare, quello che si era fatto del male da solo pur di non sentirne altro.  
Perdonare l'Harry che aveva preso pugni fino a svenire, che aveva contato i colpi e che aveva permesso a Zayn di riattaccare pezzi che non potevano appartenergli.  
Perdonare l'Harry che, così autodistruzionista, aveva rovinato ogni cosa con l'amore della sua vita.  
Perché solo perdonando, solo avendo speranza sarei riuscito ad andare avanti. Me lo aveva insegnato Niall, la persona più buona che avessi mai conosciuto. Niall e la sua voglia di vivere, nonostante lui per davvero non avesse avuto nessuno.  
-Mamma, devo tornare a New York.-  
Louis, il mio angelo dalle ali sgualcite, mi aspettava.  
Da quel momento, solo pensieri blu cobalto.


	45. Just give me a Reason.

Harry  
Lasciarmi Brighton alle spalle non fu difficile come pensavo potesse essere. Lasciare un luogo non lo era, erano le persone ad essere speciali, erano quelle a creare nostalgia. Durante quei mesi passati nella casa dove avevo trascorso tutta la vita fino all'adolescenza, stavo lasciando ancora una volta molti ricordi, belli o brutti che fossero, che mi avevano reso quello che ero, la persona che stava crescendo cercando di rimediare, di andare avanti, di continuare a vivere.  
Lasciavo una madre appena ritrovata.  
Anne, la persona che era orgogliosa del figlio che ero diventato, quella che pur di non disturbare contemplava il silenzio con me, quella che mi aveva portato un the caldo in camera quando aveva visto la mia malinconia. Quella che comprendeva l'odio per Des, quella che mi aveva abbracciato dicendo di tornare a vivere nel posto che mi apparteneva, senza guardare al passato, perché ci saremmo rivisti, avremmo continuato a volerci bene questa volta, a pensarci. Perché l'abbraccio di una madre, l'odore della sua pelle al sapone, quel tipo di calore che solo quelle mani potevano dare, non li avevo dimenticati, solo accantonati in un cassetto poco profondo, ad aspettare, immobili, di essere riesumati. Ritrovarla, ritrovare il suo affetto, mi aveva reso completo. Più di ogni altra cosa, più del mio stesso perdono, cercavo il suo. Quale dolore avesse provato non lo avrei mai saputo perché un figlio non mi era concesso e perché una madre, che dava alla luce il suo bambino, poteva solo lei provare determinate sofferenze, dolori. Le volevo bene e separarci mi dispiacque. Le strappai la promessa che mi avrebbe raggiunto a New York, che mi sarebbe venuta a trovare per vedere cosa combinassi, per vedere quella città che era il riflesso di me e di tutti i miei tumulti interiori. Ci contavo, ci speravo. Quel momento sarebbe arrivato, prima o poi, ne ero certo.  
Lasciare Gemma fu altrettanto difficile, ma con lei le cose erano sempre state diverse, più immediate e semplici. Mi diede un arrivederci sorridente, dopo esserci detti tutto quello che non avevamo potuto fare, un po' per il suo orgoglio, un po' per la lontananza, un po' per il dolore che mi ero fatto e che lei aveva dovuto subire. Sarebbe stata un ottimo medico e quando ci saremmo rivisti, tutto sarebbe andato per il verso giusto, tutti i tasselli si sarebbero intersecati in maniera ineccepibile, perché eravamo carne della stessa carne e le mie fossette, che erano anche le sue, ne erano la dimostrazione fisica.  
Niall venne con me. Ero partito da New York avendo perso un padre, ci stavo tornando avendo trovato un fratello. Se mi avessero detto in anticipo di quest'eventualità, non ci avrei creduto. Lo avevo odiato già prima di conoscerlo, odiato per tutto quello che rappresentava, per essere il nuovo me, per avermi sostituito nel cuore di quelli che amavo e dovevano essere miei e solo miei.   
Quello che invece mi aveva dato, quello che invece avevo trovato, era la speranza di una persona che non aveva mollato. Sentirsi soli era molto diverso dall'esserlo. Niall lo era stato, si era sentito abbandonato al mondo, eppure non aveva mai mollato. Non avrei dovuto farlo nemmeno io, e fu quello il suo regalo, fu quello ciò che mi diede, ciò alla quale mi aggrappai. Mi tenni stretto a lui per stare a galla, per assorbirne la bontà e la voglia di vivere e di sorridere, quella che un tempo avevo anche io, ma che il vento si era portato via, trascinando con sé tutto quello che ero, che avevo, che sognavo. Potevo tornare a sognare? Potevano i sogni diventare reali?  
Ci avrei provato, davvero, lo dovevo a me stesso, lo dovevo ad ogni persona che teneva a me, che mi aveva voluto bene, che mi aveva visto in quel periodo così buio e oscuro e che era rimasta.  
Lo dovevo a Zayn che aveva sacrificato anni della sua vita in un rapporto a senso unico, in un rapporto dove non aveva ricevuto niente in cambio se non un'amicizia malata e troppo opprimente.  
Lo dovevo a Louis che mi aveva amato, accarezzandomi la notte e mandando via da me gli incubi di una vita, passando le sue dita calde sui miei tagli, lenendo le ferite ancora aperte, baciandomi perché ne avevo il bisogno, disegnandomi come se fossi il suo eroe, con occhi di chi del mondo aveva paura.  
Sospirai pesantemente mentre l'aereo atterrava dopo otto ore di viaggio nella mia Grande Mela. Un po' mi era mancata, un po' le ero mancato anche io, ne ero certo.  
Era mattina presto, le luci elettroniche ad illuminare il paesaggio oscurato ancora dalla luna, che non ne voleva sapere di portare con sé la notte e le sue tenebre. Le auto, con i loro fari, a sfrecciare mattiniere nelle strade come letti di bordelli pronti ad accoglierle tutte. L'indifferenza delle persone, che non prestavano attenzione particolare a nessun altro, se non a se stesse, prese dai loro affari, dalla loro fretta, dai loro pensieri. Già pensieri. I miei che portavano in un'unica direzione, pur sapendo che potevo fare un buco nell'acqua.  
Louis che viveva in quella città da anni e non l'aveva mai vista completamente, non aveva colto la sua anima errante, i colori multietnici, le vertigini dei palazzi, gli odori fastidiosi, non la conosceva finché non ero stato io a mostrargliela, io tra più di otto milioni di abitanti a vedere riflessa nei suoi occhi l'eccitazione per quella città, l'eccitazione per il nuovo, forse perché ero proprio io a mostrarglielo.  
Stessi occhi, quelli che non riuscivo mai ad osservare troppo a lungo, erano quelli di Niall. Assorto nei suoi pensieri, con le valige tra le mani, appena arrivati sul marciapiede di fronte a casa mia, si guardò intorno come un bambino in un negozio di caramelle, non sapendo più dove si trovasse. Gli occhi sbarrati di chi amava scoprire, di chi era curioso per natura. Un fascio blu ad incenerire il mondo attorno a lui.  
-Benvenuto nella città che non dorme mai!-  
E allora lui sorrise a quelle parole, forse anche troppo e guardando quel sorriso, desidererai tornare ad incurvare le labbra nella stessa maniera, lasciare i morsi e le ferite indietro e respirare la stessa aria che respirava lui. Perché di tutte le droghe stimolanti, Niall era di sicuro quella che riusciva meglio nel suo intento.  
-Dai andiamo dentro, su.-  
Biascicai quelle parole e lo trascinai pesantemente su per le scale, sostenendo quella valigia non tanto piena, perché tutto quello che importava era rimasto tra quelle mura. Aprii la porta, ancora con Niall alle mie spalle, solo per godermi l'effetto di tornare in casa mia e sentirmi bene. Feci schioccare la serratura e lentamente aprii la maniglia. Mi sarei aspettato mille buste sotto la porta, un avviso di sfratto forse, l'unica pianta nell'ingresso morta stecchita. Ed invece no. Quello che pensai fu che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava. Lasciai scivolare la valigia a terra e mi guardai intorno spaesato. La cucina era più pulita di quando me n'ero andato o era un'impressione? Aprii le finestre per far passare un po' d'aria.  
Entrai nella mia stanza: quella era come l'avevo lasciata, con i libri per terra, i vestiti ovunque e i cd sparsi in ogni ripiano. Il piumone nel letto era tirato con maniacale cura, preciso. Mi avvicinai al talamo, il nostro, e toccai le lenzuola.  
Fui ricoperto dall'odore di Louis non appena smossi quei tessuti, come se il tempo si fosse fermato e l'essenza di lui fosse rimasta. Era reale però, non un sogno fatto ad occhi aperti, un sogno di una notte di mezza estate**.  
Decisamente qualcosa non andava, lui non dormiva lì da quanto, mesi?  
Eppure era lì, il suo profumo, quello costoso che portava sempre, lo sentivo. Ne era impregnata la stanza, ne ero certo.  
Oppure si trattava di un miraggio della mia mente, una voglia, il desiderio incontrollabile di annusare ancora il suo odore, di sentirlo su tutto il corpo, che fosse mio ancora e di ritrovarlo nel mio letto?  
Potevo avere speranza, potevo sperare che, tornato, lui volesse almeno parlarmi, di poterlo rivedere, ma non potevo pretendere che le cose tornassero come prima, no.  
Lo avrei fatto, con le azioni, con le parole, con l'amore, tutto quello che fosse stato necessario. Per lui. Perché lui era la ragione per la quale ero tornato.  
-Harry, sappi che non dormirò nel tuo letto.-  
Niall mi strappo da quei pensieri ai quali mi ero aggrappato saldamente. Aveva ragione, in casa mia non c'erano secondi letti, mancava persino un divano o il posto nel quale metterlo.  
-Adesso andiamo a fare colazione, poi penseremo a dove farti dormire.-  
Avevo bisogno di caffeina e poi avrei pensato anche al mio fratellino, a dove sistemare quei ciuffi biondi ossigenati curiosi e inarrestabili.  
_____

-Penso che morirò schiacciato.-  
Esordì Niall nel pomeriggio, dopo una colazione abbondante, un piccolo tour della zona e un pranzo decisamente esagerato anche per un tipetto senza fondo come lui. Sarebbe andato d'accordo con Zayn e la sua mania per la cucina. Sorrisi tra me e me, mentre sostenevo un lato di quel divano comprato al mercato dell'usato che stavamo trasportando su per le scale del mio appartamento.  
-Tragico, sei una pappamolla irlandese! Se vuoi dormire, spingi e non ti lamentare.-  
Lo vidi farmi il verso, nascosto dietro al mobile che stavamo trasportando. Sogghignai di nuovo pensando che avesse sì diciotto anni, ma ne dimostrasse più sei. Come quando al negozio dell'usato, era salito sopra tutti i divani in esposizione, ballandoci sopra con il sedere e constatando, a detta sua, quale fosse il più comodo. Non avevo voluto dargli dell'ingenuo solo perché era troppo fomentato, ma i divani non erano comodi, ma stati, forse solo per una notte... Non lo feci. Mi rallegrai perché era strano che quel ragazzetto così sorridente, solo qualche manciata di giorni prima, mi avesse detto delle parole così sagge e mi avesse spinto a tornare a New York, a casa mia, una casa che era a forma di cuore. Un cuore: Louis.  
Finito di posizionare il divano tra l'ingresso e la cucina, visto che era l'unico spazio disponibile da sfruttare, decisi di farmi una doccia fresca, per poi andare al Fantom, da Zayn. Mi era mancato Zayn, mi erano mancati i suoi occhi buoni. Avrei voluto consolarlo e sapere tutto quello che era successo con Liam.  
-Mi faccio una doccia. Curiosa pure in giro. Dopo andiamo in un posto.-  
Sarebbe rimasto sorpreso di vedermi con il biondino, Zayn, davvero sorpreso. Avrei pagato per immortalare la sua faccia e ricordarmela per sempre. Alla fine avevamo giudicato troppo presto. E poi dovevo anche ringraziarlo per essersi occupato dell'appartamento, delle bollette e di tutto. Doveva essere stato lui ad entrare e mettere un po' in ordine oppure aveva mandato sua madre a farlo, così come faceva a casa sua ogni mercoledì pomeriggio.  
Entrai in bagno e spalancai la finestra, tirando la tenda. C'era un caldo tremendo, di quelli umidi che si attaccavano alle ossa. Il sudore ad incollarmi i riccioli sulla fronte imperlata di quello strato umido dovuto alle fatiche precedenti. Mi svestii guardandomi allo specchio sopra al lavandino. Ero dimagrito. Le ossa del torace spingevano contro la pelle, gli addominali mai stati così tirati e i boxer che non trovavano più dove stringersi e ricadevano molli sui fianchi, come sconfitti. Aprii il rubinetto e volli sciacquarmi la faccia. Le mani a coprirmi il volto. Quei chili persi erano frutto del vecchio Harry, di quello che senza Louis non poteva vivere, ma che lo aveva lasciato andare comunque. Nemmeno il nuovo Harry, quello che volevo essere, poteva vivere senza Louis, ma almeno si accorgeva dei danni fisici. Mi toccai le cicatrici, sia quella al polso, che quella in volto, nascosta bene dai punti minuziosi di Ben. Quanti pugni avevo preso all'Up or Down e non ne era valsa nemmeno la pena. Quante volte ero caduto senza trovare la forza di rialzarmi da solo? Quello era il punto: nessuno era riuscito a salvarmi perché io non volevo essere salvato.  
Mi portai l'asciugamano al volto ed espirai, ancora una volta.  
L'odore di Louis.  
Il profumo del suo profumo ed altro, come se la sua pelle fosse stata a contatto con quel pezzo di stoffa che si trovava lì da mesi.  
Continuai ad annusarlo, sfregandomelo contro le labbra e socchiudendo gli occhi. Mi mancava ogni dettaglio di lui, ogni smorfia, ogni sorriso, ogni dubbio, ogni carezza. Mi mancava il suo corpo a contatto con il mio, le sue piccole mani a sfiorarmi fino a soddisfarmi, lentamente e velocemente.  
Ed entrai nella doccia con quel pensiero, con lui ad annebbiarmi il cervello, perché io, da quando ci eravamo lasciati, non ero stato con nessun altro, da quando lo avevo avuto dentro per la prima volta, non mi era nemmeno passato nella testa di avere un altro uomo e pensare a lui e Freddie insieme faceva malissimo.  
Aprii il getto freddo e mi ci buttai sotto, affogando nei miei stessi gemiti quando, con fare deciso, presi a toccarmi lentamente l'asta già eccitata solo al suo ricordo.  
Non era qualcosa del quale sarei potuto andare fiero, no non lo era, ma cavolo se ne avevo voglia! Il mio corpo non avrebbe che voluto lui per il resto della mia vita.  
Immaginai le sue curve armoniose, il suo sedere rotondo nel quale affondare le dita, per aprirlo a me. Le sue mani a sfiorarmi che diventarono le mie mani, sulla punta sensibile, già rossa e calda per la voglia di lui, la voglia di godere. Mi ricordai dei suoi gemiti socchiusi tra le labbra sottili, della sua intraprendenza e della sua timidezza, del suo peso gravato sul mio addome, del suo movimento ondulatorio su e giù, e gemetti anche io, accaldato. Perché dimenticarmi di come fossimo una cosa sola in quei momenti, era impossibile. La sua bocca sulla mia e a scendere. L'immaginai percorrere quella strada che portava al godimento e succhiarmi, toccarmi, stuzzicarmi.  
Dio che strazio non averlo lì!  
Gli avrei detto di amarlo questa volta, gli avrei detto che era lui ad essere il mio mondo, non viceversa. Perché Lou, il mio Lou, mi era necessario quanto l'aria.  
Una spinta più forte e veloce tra le mie mani ed eccolo, il piacere totalizzante di un gesto solitario che però era intimo, era come un ricordo più vivido, era come averlo lì, di fianco a me. L'immaginazione era davvero una delle mie armi migliori certamente a doppio taglio, ma in quel momento, appagato e con solo lui in testa, la tensione era decisamente smorzata.  
Sarebbe arrivato il momento nel quale lo avrei avuto nuovamente tutto per me.  
Era questione di speranza, mi ripeteva Niall, questione di fede.  
___

Quando le porte del Fantom si aprirono, mi sembrò di star vivendo una di quelle esperienze ultraterrene di distaccamento corporeo. Era tutto uguale a come quando me ne ero andato, quella notte di marzo alla quale attaccarmi era doloroso. Me n'ero andato di fretta, dopo una telefonata e tutto adesso sembrava lo stesso, come se il tempo si fosse fermato. Ai tavoli vicino al maxischermo e al biliardo i soliti idioti con le solite birre, altre persone a chiacchierare sciolte, tranquille. Al bancone c'era chi conversava con Zayn che, distrattamente, puliva il bancone con il suo solito straccio, mentre dall'altro lato, quello che era mio, uno dei suoi amici. Aveva preso il mio posto, non sapevo il suo nome, ma l'avevo visto spesso con noi in quei lavoretti che facevamo come camerieri o altro. Sorrisi.  
Quello che era stato il mio angolo, la mia postazione, adesso era riempita da un'altra persona. La così detta “ruota che gira” e girava anche per gli altri, non solo per me. Non mi curai di Niall alle mie spalle, ma mi avvicinai a grandi falcate, percorrendo quel pavimento come se fosse una navata di una chiesa: sacra, vissuta. Quel posto, il Fantom, era stato per moltissimo tempo il nostro punto di ritrovo, l'agorà, la piazza dove cantare i nostri dolori, dove mettere in scena le nostre recite.  
Vedere Zayn al suo posto mi diede uno strano senso di calma. Le ultime parole che gli avevo farfugliato all'aeroporto erano state qualcosa su quanto fosse stato bello il nostro viaggio. Ero sicuro che sarebbe continuato ad essere bello, perché eravamo noi a renderlo tale, seppur cambiati, ma non totalmente diversi.  
Stava pensando così rumorosamente che avrei potuto inciampare in un pezzo della tristezza dei suoi occhi marroni. Zayn che avevo visto sorridere solo con Liam, meglio di qualsiasi sorriso che io stesso gli avessi mai potuto regalare. Zayn e la sua visione distorta di se stesso. Era una brava persona, lo era sempre stata.  
-Mi offri la birra di bentornato o cosa, Zanie?-  
Di scatto alzò lo sguardo ed interruppe ogni movimento. Stentai persino a vederlo respirare. Ad accoglierlo uno di quei sorrisi che gli avevo riservato solo nelle occasioni speciali. Poi vidi muoversi la sua maglietta nera sopra a jeans dello stesso colore, vidi il suo volto riempirsi di un sorriso un po' meno audace del mio e mi trovai le sue braccia strette in qualcosa che fu minore di un secondo.  
-Sei tornato, Hazza. Potevi avvisare, cazzo!-  
E quello era il suo modo di essere contento di vedermi, quello era il suo modo per rendermi partecipe della sua gioia. Non potevo chiedere di più, non quando la fisicità del suo calore mi aveva invaso.  
Mi beai di quel contatto perché mi era mancato, mi strinsi a lui perché quello era stato il periodo più lungo che avevamo passato l'uno senza l'altro da quando ci eravamo conosciuti. Mi staccai solo quando Niall tossì in imbarazzo.  
-Cosa ci fa il bimbetto qui?-  
Niall non reagì all'appellativo, ma mi guardò con fare interrogativo, come se mi chiedesse aiuto con lo sguardo, come se fosse indispensabile che dicessi qualcosa io.  
-Beh, Niall è mio fratello, no? L'ho portato in città, l'Inghilterra puzzava di umido.-  
-Ciao, Zayn!-  
-Ciao, irlandese. Vi do da bere!-  
E con i sorrisi ancora stampati in volto di chi non sapeva cos'altro dire o fare, ci sedemmo, chiacchierando del volo, del mio appartamento, del rientro, di Niall e di quello che avrebbe fatto, lasciando di proposito per il finale ogni discussione seria. Fu il mio adorato fratellino impertinente a chiedere di Louis.  
-Louis? Harry non vede l'ora di vederlo.-  
Zayn si incupì. Era facile riconoscere il muso duro e triste di un lupo al quale avevano appena nominato la gabbia di uno zoo.  
-Tomlinson non si fa vedere da tempo qui, non da quando ha rovinato tutto. Ho una voglia di prenderlo a pugni, quel cazzone strafottente...-  
-Cosa cazzo è successo, Zayn?-  
Lo chiesi in maniera preoccupata, come se la mia vita dipendesse da quello. Avevano litigato? Per quale motivo?  
-E' venuto qui un po' di tempo fa chiedendomi aiuto con Freddie.-  
-Che c'entri tu con Freddie?-  
Prese un sorso della mia birra e respirò sonoramente, prima di avvicinarsi leggermente sul bancone, escludere quasi Niall dalla discussione, guardandomi fisso negli occhi, e iniziando quella storia surreale che non sapevo nemmeno fosse accaduta durante la mia mancanza.  
-Freddie lo ricatta. Louis voleva lasciarlo, ma lui minaccia di andare alla stampa e rivelare i dettagli del suo arresto, la storia della corruzione e montando uno scandalo assurdo. Suo padre voleva risolvere la situazione a modo suo, ma non gliel'ha permesso. Forse temeva che potesse ucciderlo.-  
Questo andava oltre ogni mia aspettativa, oltre ogni tipo di cosa che avessi potuto pensare. Quel figlio di puttana minacciava Louis. Tirato a lucido come un damerino, viscido come pochi, lo minacciava. Non mi era mai piaciuto e a ragione!  
-Potrei ucciderlo io. Quindi è venuto da te e...-  
Continuò, con una difficoltà più pronunciata questa volta, nemmeno avessi dovuto estorcergli le parole di bocca con una tenaglia.  
-E abbiamo parlato nel vicolo. Lui si è incazzato e ha tirato fuori la storia che abbiamo dormito insieme e ci siamo baciati.-  
-Io ti ho baciato.-  
-Sì, ma Liam ha sentito tutto e ci siamo lasciati, non subito, dopo circa un mese. Ha preso le sue cose e se n'è tornato a casa dei suoi.-  
Un'altra delle mie colpe da aggiungere alla lunga lista di colpe che già mi portavo cucite addosso. Non potei fare a meno di pensare a quanto fossi stato egoista e una merda. Ero stato io a baciarlo, io ad aver avuto bisogno di lui, a dormire solo con lui vicino mentre ogni tegola del mio mondo mi cadeva addosso. Non era colpa di Zayn, non lo era mai stata, ero solo stato stupido ancora una volta a non pensare alle conseguenze, a non pensare a niente se non a me stesso. Non volevo più essere quel tipo di persona, non volevo più essere sbagliato.  
-Mi dispiace, Zayn. Non sai quanto. È colpa mia e di tutto quello che mi è successo e ci hai rimesso tu. Vorrei parlare con Liam, vorrei spiegargli che...-  
Scosse la testa in senso negativo. Gli occhi spenti di una persona alla quale avevano tolto il sole. Li avevo visti per troppo tempo riflessi nel mio stesso specchio, io che ero stato come lui, che senza Louis lo ero ancora.  
-Dovevo dirglielo prima, dovevo mettere lui al primo posto. Si è sentito tradito. Abbiamo vissuto senza toccarci, senza parlarci. Speravo di riuscirci il giorno della laurea di Louis. Ne ho bisogno.-  
Vederlo stare male era doloroso anche per me. Immaginavo come fosse stato vedermi perennemente triste, perennemente così. Io non ce l'avrei fatta a sopportarlo, non sarei riuscito a vedere il fuoco spento dei suoi occhi ambrati.  
-Quand'è la laurea di Louis?-  
-Domani l'altro.-  
-Allora domani l'altro, cascasse il mondo, parlerai con lui.-  
Volevo rendermi utile, volevo rimediare ai miei errori, perché Zayn non si meritava quello, forse io, io meritavo magari di non essere perdonato, che tutto fosse andato perso, perché io ne avevo combinate troppe, svendendo la mia anima, ma lui no.  
Si intromise nuovamente Niall, al quale o Louis doveva stare particolarmente simpatico, oppure mi voleva davvero troppo bene, tanto da indicarmi la via.  
-Allora, come la risolviamo la cosa di questo Freddie?-  
____

Il giorno dopo, precisamente alle due, io Zayn e Niall, apparentemente tre giustizieri, ci trovammo sotto l'edificio della Tomlinson & Calder Assosiation con l'intento di mettere all'angolo Freddie. Il piano era semplice, ci aveva indicato la strada Niall. Sembrava un buon ragazzo innocente, in realtà sapeva benissimo quello che andava fatto. Mi diede la spinta per agire, per aiutare Louis dopo tutte le volte che lui lo aveva fatto con me. Non potevo permettergli di approfittarsi del mio angelo, proprio no. Quindi, in un angolo di quelli nascosti tra un edificio e l'altro, così stretto da permettere soltanto l'ingresso di bidoni dell'immondizia in lontananza, aspettammo in agguato il suo passaggio. Sapevo che a quell'ora i pezzi grossi pranzavano e lui si occupava di recuperare tutti i capricci alimentari dei suoi capi. Occasione migliore non poteva esserci.  
Niall sulla via, aspettava il suo passaggio, seppur non avendolo mai visto, mentre noi eravamo nascosti dietro l'angolo.  
-Lo vedi?-  
Bisbigliò Zayn. L'atteggiamento da sicario gli s'addiceva totalmente. Mi ero dimenticato quanto potesse far paura il mio amico.  
-Non so nemmeno chi è!-  
-Scopa su per il culo, alto, occhi blu, vestito da damerino, come Louis...-  
-Ehi?-  
Sbuffai dando una spallata a Zayn e sorridendo, lui di rimando.  
-Cosa c'è? Il tuo stalker adesso ha sempre la giacca e la cravatta, mica è colpa mia!-  
Fummo distratti nuovamente da Niall e dal suo cenno con la mano. La smettemmo di ridere e di fare i coglioni per concentrarci su quello che dovevamo fare.  
A passo spedito, con quattro caffè di Starbucks in una mano e una busta di cibo nell'altra, si avvicinò alla nostra postazione Freddie. Non appena lo vidi, una rabbia incontrollabile mi assalì. La classificai come gelosia, enorme gelosia perché quelle mani avevano toccato il corpo di chi amavo, lo avevano fatto ripetutamente quando io non c'ero, quando io non avevo potuto farlo.  
-Ehi, che cos...-  
Zayn lo afferrò per il colletto prima che finisse di pronunciare quella frase e lo spinse violentemente contro il muro. Tutto quello che aveva in mano cadde. Gli fu sopra in un millesimo di secondo e gli tappò la bocca con la mano destra, immobilizzandolo completamente.  
-Adesso stai zitto, perché se fiati, se solo pronunci una parola, ti strappo la lingua, così non dirai mai più niente in vita tua.-  
Il mio amico amava essere plateale quando picchiava le persone, lo aveva sempre fatto. Una volta avevamo giocato a fare il poliziotto buono e quello cattivo con un tizio che ci doveva dei soldi per della droga. Bei ricordi, da delinquenti, ma belli.  
Niall fece il palo, controllando che nessuno ci vedesse, che nessuno potesse essere un testimone di quella specie di retata.  
Mi avvicinai a Freddie che scatto impercettibilmente. Mi aveva riconosciuto, il bastardo.  
-Vedo che sai chi sono. Bene. Vado al sodo. Ho saputo che ricatti Louis, ho saputo che sei un viscido figlio di puttana. Bene. Devi smetterla altrimenti quelli dopo di noi non saranno così gentili.-  
Un pugno diretto allo stomaco, di quelli attutiti ma devastanti, da toglierti il respiro. Provò ad accasciarsi il bastardo, ma Zayn non glielo permise. Lo tenne dritto, in modo che mi ascoltasse ancora.  
-Il padre di Louis è un tipo che la gente l'ammazza. Se lo venisse a sapere, che minacci il suo segreto con le autorità, ti farebbe a pezzi per poi cementificarti nei suoi nuovi edifici nel Bronx.-  
La sera prima, per creare uno dei nostri ricordi da “fratellini” ci eravamo sparati una maratona di film a stampo mafioso, per prepararci al giorno dopo. Avevo appreso bene, la scelta era ricaduta sulla cementificazione o l'acido, la seconda era veramente troppo inquietante. Sentii la risata fragorosa di Niall sul marciapiede a pochi metri. Quel biondino mi stava prendendo per il culo. Tornai a concentrarmi sulle cose serie.  
Zayn lo mollò definitivamente. Lui si allontanò di un passo mentre continuava a massaggiarsi lo stomaco. Gli occhi impauriti, ma io non avevo ancora finito.  
-Devi prendere le tue cose e andartene, lasciare in pace Louis. Altrimenti già lo sai...-  
-Ok, ok, ho capito, ho capito!-  
Guardò prima me e poi Zayn. Si mosse veloce, afferrando le sue cose, quelle cadute nell'angolo, lasciò i caffè rovesciati dov'erano e fece per andarsene.  
-Non così in fretta.-  
Pensai a voce più alta, facendolo girare su se stesso e sferrandogli un pugno in pieno viso, tanto che la sua mascella scrocchiò.  
-Questo è per aver messo le tue mani su qualcosa che è mio.-  
Lo aveva avuto, lo aveva toccato, baciato, magari ascoltato, per poi trattarlo così, come se Louis fosse il suo cognome, come se fosse importante solo per quello. L'aveva usato e magari lui si era anche fidato di quella carogna. Avrei voluto picchiarlo ancora, ma Zayn mi fermò.  
-Non ne vale la pena, andiamo.-  
Lui da una parte e noi tre dall'altra.  
Stemperai la rabbia e l'ansia dopo qualche momento. Respirai profondamente, aumentando il passo mentre Niall scoppiò a ridere, fragorosamente. Ne fui contagiato anche io, senza apparente motivo e anche Zayn in realtà, tanto che all'unisono quel rumore di risate era assurdo da sentire, anche fastidioso.  
-Ha la risata che contagia, cazzo. Nemmeno fossimo fatti!-  
Affermò Zayn, con fare scontroso quasi, come era suo solito e quella parlata strascicata che avevo sentito nelle orecchie per anni. In mezzo a quei due, mi sentii quasi a casa, quasi contento. Mancava solo una tessera al mio puzzle.  
-Una di queste sere, fratellino, ti facciamo fumare tanta di quell'erba da farti dimenticare di essere irlandese.-  
Un braccio a cingere le spalle di uno, l'altro a cingere quelle dell'altro. Il bianco e il nero, mentre io ero il grigio.  
-Mai, sono un irlandese dentro io!-  
E rise di nuovo, mentre io, sempre camminando, pensavo a cosa stesse facendo il mio Louis, a quando avrei avuto il coraggio di vederlo. Non volevo rovinargli la festa di laurea, non volevo deconcentrarlo dal raccogliere i frutti del suo lavoro, oltretutto non ora che aveva una vita lavorativa importante, ma volevo vederlo, ne sentivo la necessità.  
Poi mi ricordai di un particolare.  
-Zayn, ma sei stato tu ad occuparti di casa mia?-  
-No amico, a casa tua non ci ho messo piede da quando te ne sei andato.-  
La speranza che l'odore di Louis fosse reale si concretizzò nel mio cervello.  
Era stato a casa mia mentre non c'ero?

Liam  
Casa dei miei genitori era a sole tre ore di distanza da New York, centottanta minuti che mi separavano dalla mia facoltà, dai miei amici, dalla mia vita. Da Zayn.  
Mi alzai dal letto alle undici, un'altra di quelle notti passate a pensare e ad osservare il soffitto, a scacciare zanzare da un corpo troppo caldo, un corpo che era stato in trasformazione per mesi, che aveva trovato il suo equilibrio per poi rimettere tutto in gioco. Avevo cambiato colore per lui, avevo cambiato forma per essere complementare al suo di corpo, per adattarmi ai suoi angoli spinosi, per accoglierlo. Non piansi, nemmeno una volta, non me lo concessi perché gli uomini veri non piangevano. Questo mi era stato insegnato, con questa regola avevo convissuto per anni e anni. Ma gli uomini veri non facevano sesso con altri uomini, non si facevano sottomettere, non si innamoravano di loro. Ed allora non ero stato un uomo, ma solo una persona innamorata di un'altra, che però non era riuscita a conquistare un cuore già saturo di altro amore.  
E quindi non piansi nemmeno quando durante i primi giorni aveva bruciato troppo, tanto da rendermi impossibile guardarlo.  
E nemmeno quando me ne andai, dopo quel contatto squallido consumato come addio.  
Un po' però mi intenerii quando mia madre mi abbracciò, dopo aver visto nei miei occhi che qualcosa non andava. Me l'aveva detto che con gli uomini sarebbe stato più difficile, ma non gli avevo creduto. Stare con Zayn, una volta ingranata la prima marcia, era stato facile, facile come respirare. Innamorarmi di lui anche, farci l'amore finché non faceva male, finché il mio corpo troppo sensibile non mi chiedeva di fermarmi. Facile vivere nel suo letto, guardare la televisione nel divano, con una coperta a scaldarci e le sue mani ad accarezzarmi i capelli, le tempie, a massaggiarmi le spalle quando mi facevano male dopo aver studiato tutto il giorno. Facile cucinare insieme e mangiare uno nel piatto dell'altro, fare la doccia insieme, uscire mano nella mano senza vergogna. Facile con sua madre a sorridermi, a farmi sentire il benvenuto, con lui a confidarmi i segreti.  
Facile, tutto facile finché non capii che era tutto finto.  
Colmare un cuore già pieno era impossibile, soprattutto se pieno da anni di Harry fottuto Styles. Il mio orgoglio mi impediva di tornare indietro e quello non potevo calpestarlo. Non sarei stato un cazzo di ripiego per nessuno, tanto meno per Zayn. Io non mi meritavo quel trattamento, non mi meritavo di essere tradito, nemmeno fossi un adolescente alla prima cotta. No, non si poteva tornare indietro, non si poteva.  
La minestra scaldata non sarebbe mai stata come appena cucinata, così come un vaso rotto, seppur con l'ausilio della colla, non sarebbe mai tornato come nuovo. Mai i suoi pezzi avrebbero combaciato come prima, mai.  
Il giorno dopo sarei dovuto ritornare per la laurea di Louis.  
Già, il mio amico, quello che aveva tenuto il segreto. Si era scusato, dicendomi che avrebbe dovuto dirmelo Zayn, che non spettava a lui. Potevo capirlo, forse lo avevo già perdonato, alla fine anche lui aveva tantissime cose per la testa. Sarei andato a vedere il sogno di suo padre trasformarsi realtà, concretizzare in un pezzo di carta quello che già faceva nell'azienda di famiglia. Poi avrei preso le mie cose, le avrei caricate in macchina e me ne sarei andato.  
Cos'erano i figli se non piccoli duplicati dei genitori?  
Ormai avevo deciso di accettare.  
La settimana seguente sarei andato in un campo di addestramento dopo essermi arruolato grazie a mio padre e alle sue conoscenze. Due mesi di esercitazioni e poi via, via di lì, lontano da tutti, in una delle guerre delle quali il mio Paese era fautore.  
Senso civico era chiamato da alcuni, nazionalistico o patriottico da altri.  
Per me era solo un modo di scappare, un modo per crescere.  
Durante il servizio avrei potuto studiare per quegli ultimi cinque esami rimasti, equivalenti ad un anno. Poi forse sarei tornato, qualche permesso, forse mi sarei arruolato ancora, forse no. Forse avrei intrapreso una carriera militare, come mio padre, forse sarei morto in guerra, forse no. Troppi forse, l'unica certezza era che volevo andarmene da New York e la casa dei miei genitori mi stava troppo stretta. Non sarei potuto restare lì per molto a lungo.  
Avrei imparato a combattere, ad incassare i colpi e a darne.  
Ad essere forte, a non morire.  
E di Zayn non sarebbe rimasto più niente.  
Piccole ceneri sparse all'orizzonte.  
Ormai la cometa era passata, era fuori dalla mia visuale, nemmeno la coda si vedeva più. Forse ero io a non volerla vedere.  
Quello era l'obbiettivo, quello era quello che volevo: dimenticare le mie debolezze.

Louis  
Arrivai a casa un po' in ritardo quel giorno. Ero uscito dal lavoro prima, ma ero passato a casa di mia madre per terminare gli ultimi preparativi per la festa di laurea con parenti e amici importanti del giorno dopo. Aveva invitato tutti: dai senatori repubblicani, ai giornalisti di spessore, dagli imprenditori amici di papà ai pochi membri della famiglia con la quale parlavo. Mi era anche stato concesso di invitare qualche amico, come se fosse un regalo, uno sforzo enorme. La sala del Plaza Hotel situato all'ingresso di Manhattan era lì per noi, con tanto di lussuosissime camere prenotate per la notte, in caso qualcuno degli ospiti si fosse voluto fermare. Tutto in grande, tutto esageratamente festoso per me che da festeggiare avevo poi poco.  
Da lì a poche ore sarebbe stato un incubo, questo già lo sapevo. Sopravvivere al giorno successivo, a quello che si supponeva fosse un giorno felice e di festa, non sarebbe stato semplice.  
Entrai nel mio appartamento che erano passate le sei.  
C'era del trambusto, della confusione che non riuscii a capire totalmente finché non vidi Freddie intento a togliere i suoi completi dall'armadio della mia stanza, dove per inciso non dormivamo più insieme, e sbatterli con prepotenza in un trolley nero. Il volto era gonfio, un labbro spaccato, non che mi importasse veramente, ma non potevo credere che se ne stesse andando. Doveva essere successo qualcosa e pensai subito a mio padre.  
-Gli scagnozzi di Mark sono venuti da te? Cosa è successo?-  
Si bloccò, girandosi verso di me e per poco non mi sbranò con gli occhi.  
-Come se non lo sapessi! Non fare il finto tonto, ho recepito il messaggio.-  
Di cosa diamine stava parlando mi era difficile comprenderlo, ma perlomeno si stava togliendo di torno, anche se il giorno prima della mia laurea.  
-Non so a cosa ti riferisca, Freddie, ma domani mi laureo, non puoi...-  
-Oh, sì che posso! Sono venuti i tuoi amichetti con quello psicopatico del tuo ex e mi è bastato quello che mi hanno detto.-  
-Cosa?-  
Harry. L'unica cosa che riuscii a pensare fu Harry. A New York. Rimasi in silenzio a contemplare il rumore dei miei pensieri.  
-Per domani ti arrangi! Io mi farò da parte, ma gradirei che tuo padre non mi licenziasse.-  
Non mi importava niente di mio padre, del licenziamento, niente di Freddie e delle sue minacce, del fatto che il giorno dopo non ci sarebbe stato quando tutti si aspettavano di vedere la coppia felice insieme, non mi importava assolutamente niente perché tutto quello che riuscivo a pensare era Harry a casa sua, quella dove fino al giorno prima mi ero rintanato, dormendo nel suo letto e passandoci le ore.  
-Quindi sono venuti Zayn e Harry da te?-  
Chiuse la valigia e con uno scatto l'appoggiò sul pavimento di marmo bianco, facendola strisciare verso l'unica via d'uscita.  
-Sì, proprio loro. Ciao Louis, è stato interessante. Ci vediamo lunedì a lavoro.-  
Poi se ne andò, in tutto quel caos generato da qualcosa di profondamente, inaspettato, quel ragazzo del quale a torto mi ero fidato se n'era andato per sempre, fuori dalla mia vita, fuori da ogni preoccupazione.  
Mi tolsi velocemente la camicia, la cravatta e i pantaloni eleganti, a favore di jeans scuri e polo azzurro pastello. Non mi feci nemmeno una doccia, non mi guardai neppure più di un minuto allo specchio, no, non era importante.  
Afferrai il portafoglio e il cellulare, mi richiusi la porta alle spalle per dirigermi nell'unico posto nel quale sapevo che si potessero trovare a quell'ora.  
Era da tempo che non mettevo più piede in quel posto, il posto dove tutto era iniziato, il posto dove per la prima volta il tempo si era fermato in quell'attimo, anche lui perso a contemplare gli occhi verdi e maliziosi del ragazzo aldilà del bancone, quello dai capelli ricci e scomposti, dai mille tatuaggi, dallo sguardo assente, distante.  
Quando varcai la soglia, i miei occhi vagarono alla sua ricerca come ogni volta avevano fatto entrando lì dentro, anche quando lui non c'era, anche quando quello a non esserci ero io. Non era dietro al bancone, non era alla sua solita posizione, ma non era nemmeno a Londra, non era a Brighton, non era in nessun luogo. Vidi le sue spalle, larghe e imponenti, come se potessi sentire ogni respiro che faceva solo osservando la sua curvatura. Quella maglietta bianca, troppo trasparente a risalto con l'inchiostro nero, troppo ogni cosa e i capelli, tirati indietro, una mano a scomporti ogni tanto. Zayn che parlava con lui e con l'altro ragazzo biondo, che mi parve essere Niall. Poteva davvero essere lui?  
Il cuore a battere troppo forte per una persona, troppo forte per qualsiasi cosa, ma per una volta fui contento di sentire quelle ali battere, quel colibrì vivere.  
Harry mi aveva detto che il tempo era solo tempo, io non l'avevo capito ancora, fino a quel momento.  
Se la nostra vita fosse stata un quadro, in quel momento, con la consapevolezza di quella frase ancora a riecheggiare dentro di me, sarebbe stato quello degli orologi molli** di Dalì. Alle regole del tempo, rigide, scandite da secondi che non torneranno mai più indietro, si contrapponeva, per antitesi irrazionale, la memoria di quegli attimi, memoria che poteva vivere in eterno. Harry sarebbe potuto rimanere sempre a New York o non tornare mai più, eppure quegli attimi avrebbero vissuto in eterno. Specchi rotti riflettenti squarci di vita passata, pronti a tagliare la carne se non maneggiati con attenzione, a far sanguinare.  
Quando mi avvicinai con insaziabile voglia di osservarlo degli occhi, dopo il nostro addio che era stato un arrivederci per lui, desidererai che sentisse la mia presenza, che interrompesse tutto quello che stava dicendo e pensando per focalizzarsi su di me.  
E lo fece, non deluse le mie aspettative.  
Si voltò di scatto nella mia direzione e con lui gli altri. Tre paia di occhi addosso, ma solo un paio erano quelli che volevo, solo un paio quelli che mi bruciarono vivo.  
Perché i ricordi belli erano quelli ai quali bisognava tenersi stretti, mentre quelli brutti erano quelli da lasciar andare via.  
-Sono tornato, questa volta per restare.-  
La sua voce roca proprio come me la ricordavo, le stesse emozioni, gli stessi brividi. Per un secondo osservai le sue labbra, così perfette da potergli scrivere un elogio. Mi venne voglia di disegnarle, di nuovo, che quella era l'unica arte che conoscevo, l'unico modo per rendergli giustizia forse. Mi concentrai di nuovo su tutti e tre, ritornando a toccare il suolo con la punta dei piedi perché del Paradiso ne avevo già fatto conoscenza. Parlai con voce flebile, incredula.  
-Ho saputo quello che avete fatto per me, vi ringrazio molto.-  
E poi ancora, rivolto a Zayn, perché nonostante tutto mi sentivo in colpa.  
-Domani Liam viene alla mia laurea, se vuoi parlargli sei il benvenuto... Siete i benvenuti.-  
Tornai ad osservare Harry e le sue splendide fossette, stava sorridendo ad occhi bassi.  
-Bentornato a casa, Styles.-

Di tutte le parti di Harry Styles che avevo conosciuto, di tutte le sfaccettature che avevo toccato con la punta delle dita, assaporando lacrime amare, buie, di quelle da morirci affogati, non mi pentivo di niente.  
Sapevo che non eravamo irrimediabilmente rotti, sapevo che il suo sorriso così raro, significava sempre qualcosa.  
Speravo che le ferite, le mie e le sue, non fossero così profonde da sanare.  
Speravo che non fosse troppo tardi.  
E intanto gli sorrisi anche io, fosse anche solo con gli occhi.


	46. The Scientist.

Louis  
Mi guardai allo specchio un'ultima volta: i capelli maniacalmente in ordine, ogni ciocca fissata con cura, la cravatta stretta in un nodo perfetto, color indaco, a richiamare i miei occhi, un completo nero lucido. Stavo già morendo di caldo, ma dovevo sopportare per quello si supponeva fosse il mio giorno.  
Ed avevo ansia in realtà, quella che mi prendeva allo stomaco e me lo faceva contrarre in mille spasmi, generando quella tremarella scomposta alle dita e arsura in bocca. Mi era già capitato di provarla, ero preparato al meglio.  
Ai polsi i gemelli di mio padre, tradizione familiare alla quale non potevo sfuggire, così era da anni e così sarebbe stato, sebbene io non avessi più avuto figli ai quali tramandarla. Sembrava non preoccupare mia madre più di tanto, ma lei era sempre stata assente, persa a sorseggiare i suoi drink al circolo, con le amiche. Non sembrò nemmeno preoccuparsene mio padre, più preso dalla classe sociale del mio accompagnatore che dal fatto che fosse un uomo.  
Uno spruzzo della mia colonia, un bel respiro e passo dopo passo mi avviai verso la porta, verso l'uscita di quella casa.  
La laurea non era altro che una formalità ormai, visto che lavoravo attivamente in azienda e stavo imparando a gestire tutto quello che andava gestito. Fui quasi soddisfatto mentre lasciai il palmare spento sul comodino, perché quel giorno non mi sarebbe servito.  
Il viaggio in auto fu silenzioso. La limousine a contenerci tutti, una famiglia disastrata e che non comunicava da anni. Due figlie adolescenti a preoccuparsi di rossetto e twitter, un padre intento a sfogliare il suo giornale virtuale, una madre ad osservare fuori dal finestrino, le gemelle che erano rimaste con la baby sitter. Tutto così privo di ogni sentimento, così vuoto da farmi pensare di star firmando la mia condanna a quella vita per sempre.  
Io non ero così, perlomeno non lo ero fino a poco tempo prima, forse lo ero diventato, forse mi ero accontentato di sedermi su un trono ereditato e chinare il capo sempre, per il bene di una famiglia che non sembrava nemmeno esistere. Diverso sarebbe stato se fossimo stati uniti, diverso se avessi percepito l'amore, almeno da parte di qualcuno, perlomeno da parte di mia madre. Ma come riuscire a trovare amore in posti dove non potevano germogliare nemmeno le parole?  
Eravamo sterili, secchi dentro mentre fingevamo di essere uno di quei ritratti familiari dell'ottocento, quelli vestiti di tutto punto, impeccabili, dai sorrisi così finti da sembrare veri.  
-Freddie ti raggiunge in facoltà?-  
-Freddie non è più un problema: ci siamo lasciati ieri.-  
Lo sguardo di tutti i presenti si posò su di me, come se avessi detto la cosa peggiore al mondo, come se fossero addolorati per me. Solo mio padre non mi guardò in quella maniera, perché sapeva chi fosse Freddie.  
-Proprio adesso dovevi lasciarlo? Hai avuto mesi e oggi, che ci sono tutti, lui non c'è.-  
Mio padre preoccupato per l'esclusiva data, ancora una volta, a Vanity Fair. Le foto della mia laurea, del rampollo omosessuale tra i più ricchi di Manhattan, erede plurimiliardario. L'etichetta da rispettare, i pettegolezzi da alimentare portandoli in una certa direzione, macchinando e lavorando al buio. Tutte cose che non sopportavo più di fare. Da quando avevo fatto coming out i segreti, invece che diminuire, avevano soltanto cambiato stampo. Non erano più segreti limitati a me e a chi mi piaceva, ma si erano allargati comprendendo la mia vita, le persone con le quali uscivo, il mio lavoro, tutto per “salvare” il mio cognome, per non fare scandalo, non rovinare la reputazione, non perdere azionisti.  
-Non ho bisogno di lui per la tua stupida intervista.-  
E non gli diedi il tempo di replicare perché l'auto, appena arrivata nel parcheggio privato del campus, si arrestò permettendomi di scendere al volo e scaricare la mia ansia e la mia frustrazione in passi lunghi e veloci fino ad arrivare davanti all'aula dove si sarebbe tenuta la cerimonia.  
Il caldo mi stava dando alla testa già dopo venti minuti di attesa. Tutto quello che stava succedendo metteva a dura prova i miei nervi. Più cercavo tra la folla numerosa il suo viso, più la situazione precipitava. Harry era tornato, aveva risolto la situazione con Freddie e ai miei occhi era di nuovo il cavaliere dall'armatura scintillante pronto a salvarmi da me stesso, dagli altri e da quel mondo che mi stava assorbendo lentamente, come se fosse una spugna e io fatto d'acqua azzurra. Per questo per respirare ancora avevo bisogno di vedere il suo sorriso ad incoraggiarmi, la sua voce a ricordarmi che era ritornato per restare, i suoi occhi verdi a colpire di nuovo i miei, un po' più duri dopo tutto questo tempo, ma ancora occhi che avevano bisogno di lui.  
La mia dipendenza si manifestò ancora più chiaramente quando le porte si chiusero, i parenti tutti seduti e di lui nemmeno una traccia.  
Eppure la sera prima mi aveva dato l'impressione che questo giorno non se lo sarebbe fatto scappare per nulla al mondo. Che mi fossi sbagliato?  
La cerimonia iniziò senza di lui, in quello spazio angusto, dentro a quel vestito troppo costrittivo, guardato da occhi che non sapevano nemmeno chi fossi realmente.  
Spensi tutto per un'ora, mi concentrai e diventai nuovamente un altro, diventai il Louis che ero stato per quell'arco di tempo e che sarei stato costretto ad essere per molto altro tempo.  
Era quella la realtà che volevo?

Centonove.  
Un punto in meno del massimo, un punto in meno della perfezione. Lo vidi bruciare dentro agli occhi di mio padre, che si era laureato con punteggio pieno e anche la lode, così come il suo padre. Lessi la delusione in lui per una frazione di secondo, poi decisi di non guardarlo più, così avrei evitato ogni problema.  
Nel cortile esterno il rinfresco organizzato dalla NYU era affollatissimo, tra professori di rilievo, membri del consiglio di selezione, genitori orgogliosi di figli da mostrare. Per fortuna vidi un viso amico, anzi due. El, dall'alto dei suoi tacchi dodici bianchi, avvolta in un tubino elegante nero e una pochette di Prada, avanzava a braccetto con Liam, regalandomi uno di quei sorrisi da scaldarmi il cuore. Lei che c'era sempre stata, lei che era la mia migliore amica, che aveva mantenuto il segreto, che mi aveva appoggiato e supportato. Mi abbracciò e mi baciò.  
-Congratulazioni, Dottore!-  
E anche Liam mi abbracciò, con un sorriso meno pronunciato forse, ma non era a causa mia, era a causa di quello che mi avrebbe detto di lì a poco.  
-Che bello rivederti, Payne! Siete le uniche facce amiche che vedo!-  
Liam era nervoso, lo vedevo da come gesticolava, da come mi guardava. Che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava quello mi era chiaro, ma ora che era tornato, Zayn poteva parlargli e sistemare tutto.  
-Tommo, parto. Domani alle undici mi aspetta un pullman diretto ad un campo di addestramento militare in Virginia. Mio padre ha fatto delle telefonate e potrò finire di studiare durante le missioni.-  
Sbarrai gli occhi così tanto che mi ci volle qualche secondo per realizzare che non avevo ancora detto niente in risposta. Ero scosso, Liam aveva sempre odiato il mondo militare così come odiava suo padre.  
-Perché lo stai facendo? Quel mondo non fa per te.-  
-Questo mondo invece fa per te, Lou? Parto perché devo allontanarmi da qui. È stato un periodo difficile.-  
Aveva ragione, nemmeno quello era il mio mondo, ma il mio mondo era Harry, sebbene non fosse possibile. Giusto? Non potevo di certo fargli la predica o pensare di sapere cosa fosse meglio per lui. Potevo dirgli che scappare non sarebbe servito a niente, quando in realtà per molte persone era servito, Harry fra tutti.  
-Sei proprio sicuro? Vuoi partire solo per non pensare a Zayn?-  
Rise per pochi secondi, una risata amara, di quelle che facevano male a vederle.  
-Non posso stare qui perché c'è lui e non posso stare nemmeno a casa mia, perché il volto di mio padre mi disgusta. Starò via un anno forse, il tempo di una missione e poi si vedrà.-  
-Mi mancherai, Payne.-  
-Anche tu, stronzo.-  
Rise ancora, questa volta con gli angoli più dolci. El interruppe il nostro idillio amichevole con una battuta delle sue.  
-Ok, se non prendiamo subito da bere, mi amputo le caviglie perché fanno troppo male!-  
-Io vi raggiungo dopo al Plaza, devo passare in Confraternita a prendere delle cose, ok?-  
Ci salutò così, momentaneamente, come se fosse per sempre. Sapevo che non sarebbe venuto al Plaza per la festa, sapevo che Liam non era il tipo da quegli ambienti e che voleva rimanere al Campus il meno possibile, per sventare il rischio di incontrare la persona che lo aveva ferito profondamente. Il sole alto in cielo riflesse un luccichio negli occhi marroni del mio amico, un segno. Mi ricordai il suo viso in quel momento, lo impressi a fuoco perché non sapevo quando lo avrei rivisto e se lo avrei rivisto. La guerra non era un gioco, questo lo sapeva bene Liam, sapeva in quale stato era ritornato suo padre, eppure aveva preso quella decisione.  
Presi a braccetto El e ci avvicinammo al banco dei drink. Due coppe di champagne ed un brindisi. Era così bella nei suoi capelli nocciola raccolti in un morbido chignon, le perle alle orecchie. Quante volte avevo desiderato di poter essere una farfalla come lei e di amarla, di riuscire a farlo, perché lei era adorabile, era la donna che ogni uomo poteva desiderare. Invece io ero uno scarafaggio**, ero un futile insetto incapace di amare le farfalle, incapace di provare attrazione verso di loro, sebbene i motivi razionali per amarle fossero infiniti.  
L'amore però non era una questione di scienza, non era razionale come ciò che ero diventato, no, non funzionava così. L'amore era la mia parte irrazionale, quella che mi diceva che avrei potuto amare un'unica persona al mondo per il resto della vita ed era del mio stesso sesso, ed era la persona i quali occhi mi stavano fissando prepotentemente da lontano.  
Sentii quello sguardo bruciarmi addosso, come se fossimo legati, che ci appartenessimo in modi a noi sconosciuti. Perché Harry era venuto. Mi sorrise dolcemente, con quelle sue fossette così innocenti e, con un gesto del viso, mi invitò a seguirlo.  
-Mi assento per un attimo.-  
-Sì, un attimo! Attento che con le sveltine ti si rovina il vestito. Io lo so!-  
Un bacio sulla fronte di El e la mia corsa verso di lui non venne interrotta da altro. Scansai le persone, a passo svelto, raggiunsi l'insenatura appartata dove Harry si era nascosto con il fiatone, con una voglia di vederlo, di respirare la sua stessa aria. Perché l'odio, tutto quel risentimento per colpe date a lui, era scomparso, se lo era portato via il vento di scirocco, caldo, che mi stava riscaldando ancora un volta il cuore. Mi fermai di fronte a lui, pronto a qualsiasi tipo di scenario, perché già averlo davanti era un miracolo, una speranza alla quale mi ero aggrappato durante le ore più brutte della mia vita.  
Vederlo sorridere era un miracolo, di quelli iridescenti.  
-Congratulazioni! Ti ho guardato da una finestra perché non mi hanno fatto entrare.-  
Allora era venuto per me, era venuto per vedermi ed io ero stato così stupido da pensare che non gli importasse, che fossi solo.  
-Grazie. È bello vederti qui, oggi.-  
Sul suo viso, apparentemente sereno, un accenno appena disegnato di un sorriso, la voglia di toccare le sue labbra con un dito, di sentire se erano ancora come le ricordavo.  
-Sei bellissimo, Lou.-  
Gli luccicarono gli occhi, come quella prima volta che, colto di sorpresa, l'avevo baciato appena dopo averlo curato. Arrossii al complimento e imbarazzato, abbassai lo sguardo per accorgermi di quel piccolo particolare che avevo avuto davanti per tutto il tempo. Lui rimase ad osservare la mia reazione, compiaciuto di quella sorpresa. Ancora una volta, mentre mi trovavo con lui il tempo si fermò e mi riportò contemporaneamente indietro, all'inizio, quando era tutto nuovo ed eravamo solo noi due ad importare veramente. Harry indossava una maglietta bianca e nel fondo, nella parte finale sopra agli addominali, due impronte rosse: le mie dita piene di pittura a premergli contro quel lontano giorno di novembre forse. Macchie indelebili di un passato che nessuno dei due aveva cancellato, nonostante la distanza, nonostante il dolore, la rabbia, il tempo, nonostante gli errori e il mondo che non ci voleva insieme. Quel giorno, dopo una battuta del professor Russel, Harry mi aveva raggiunto nel bagno nel quale mi ero rintanato e mi aveva baciato forte, di prepotenza così che le mie mani sporche di tinta rossa, avevano lasciato la scia del loro passaggio. Lui si avvicinò e sentii il calore delle sue mani afferrare le mie per poi calcare quelle impronte, spingersele contro, come a volermi dimostrare che ci incastravamo ancora perfettamente. Affondai i polpastrelli nella sua carne e trovai il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi. La sua mano destra mi tirò indietro i capelli, scombinando quel capolavoro di perfezione che avevo impalcato quella mattina. Soddisfatto, mi accarezzò il volto dolcemente.  
-Non puoi nemmeno immaginare quanto mi sei mancato.-  
Rimasi senza fiato, perché quelle parole erano le parole che nei miei sogni mi pronunciava a fior di labbra. Appoggiò la sua fronte alla mia, passando il pollice della mano destra sull'angolo della mia bocca, socchiudendola appena. Mille brividi si insinuarono nella mia schiena: scheletri di farfalla usciti dal loro recinto funereo riprendendo a volare. Non riuscii a parlare, non riuscii a trovare l'aria necessaria sia per respirare, che per articolare delle parole. Alla fine fu lui che continuò, lui che mi disse quello che doveva, che voleva. Continuò lo scontro di colori tra i nostri occhi, il mio respiro che era diventato il suo, le mia mani a tenerlo per i fianchi, ancorate per non affondare più. Combaciavamo ancora alla perfezione e il tempo sembrò non essere mai passato.  
Appoggiò la sua bocca alla mia socchiusa, delicatamente, baciandomi il labbro superiore per poi staccarsi, osservarmi e baciarmi quello inferiore. Sapeva di fresco, forse di sigarette al mentolo, sapeva di nuovo e di vecchio.  
-Ti amo, Dio quanto ti amo!-  
Ancora un bacio caldo al gusto d'amore sulle mie labbra inermi e tremolanti. Un colpo dritto al centro dello stomaco, uno sciame di emozioni a ronzarmi intorno, attorno, dentro. Una puntura velenosa ad espandersi nel corpo e la consapevolezza che Harry mi amava. Lo aveva detto, quella era la prima volta, aveva dato voce ai suoi pensieri e mi aveva baciato. Cercai di pronunciare qualcosa prima che mi baciasse ancora, ma mi interruppe, forse perché avevo esitato troppo.  
-Non devi dire niente. Mi dispiace così tanto di averti fatto del male...-  
-Harry?-  
-...e capirò se tu non vorrai...-  
Non lo lasciai terminare, mi aggrappai alle sue labbra e permisi alla sua lingua di invadermi. Mi appoggiò lentamente al muro allora, passandomi più volte una mano tra i capelli e insinuandone una dentro la giacca, alla ricerca dei miei fianchi mentre io mi tenni stretto alla sua schiena. Mi toccava come a testimoniare al suo corpo che ci fossi davvero, che non fossi un'altra allucinazione della sua mente stanca.  
Mi amava, il resto poteva avere un senso?  
Mi sentivo così leggero e felice, così al mio posto tra le sue braccia, nelle sua bocca. Prese a baciarmi il mento, le guance, il collo, colto da una frenesia possessiva che capii solo quando mi sussurrò parole appena udibile alle orecchie.  
-Sei mio, sei solo mio.-  
E in quelle parole sentii il dolore per aver condiviso qualcosa con un'altra persona, quando probabilmente lui non l'aveva fatto. Pensare ad Harry con un'altra persona mi avrebbe distrutto, quindi lo sapevo. Era geloso, lo era sempre stato, forse anche troppo. Lo sentii aspirare il mio odore e bisbigliare qualcosa che non compresi. Ero così felice da poter volare di nuovo. Le mie ali erano guarite, potevamo tornare in Paradiso, la strada era dritta ora, in discesa: un volo a planare.  
Gli afferrai le mani e intrecciai le dita alle sue richiamando la sua attenzione. Occhi negli occhi, ancora. Il mio cuore a gridare più forte di ogni cosa, ad affrontare il soffio del vento di petto e vincere.  
Poi sentii chiamare il mio nome lontano, qualcuno che mi stava cercando. Persone e persone a dipendere da me, dalle mie azioni. Ancora una volta il peso della realtà che gravava sulle mie spalle che mi riportava al suolo, più potente della gravità.  
-Devo andare.-  
-Lo so.-  
Continuò a dirmi, baciandomi la punta del naso e poi ancora le labbra sottili, piene di lui, appagate e rosse.  
-Io... non vorrei, ma devo.-  
Pronunciai basse quelle parole, quella condanna che era il mio fardello. Lui sorrise dentro la mia bocca come non faceva da tempo. Tremai di paura ora, dalla paura di non farcela, di non riuscire a scappare dalla camera a gas che mi attendeva.  
-Io non vado da nessuna parte, prenditi il tuo tempo.-  
Un altro bacio rubato prima di scappare, di tornare al presente, con i piedi per terra. Harry era tutto quello che volevo e lui, beh lui era ritornato e voleva me.

Pov Zayn  
L'unica cosa che dovevo fare era trovarlo, incontrarlo, dirgli quanto avessi sbagliato, quanto mi dispiacesse, dirgli che lo amavo, che avevo rovinato tutto, che senza di lui, più che senza qualsiasi altra persona al mondo, io non potevo stare, io non potevo respirare. L'aria era così pesante senza lui a condividere il peso di quello che ero. Era così fredda in estate, era così senza senso ogni cosa ci fosse attorno a me, ogni cosa facessi.  
Accompagnai Harry alla laurea di Louis solo per poterlo vedere, solo per potergli parlare. Non mi interessava niente di quel figlio di puttana che aveva parlato troppo, vestito di tutto punto con la sua famiglia impomatata pronta a giudicare, non mi interessava niente.  
Ma non lo trovavo, sebbene l'avessi cercato ovunque, sebbene avessi rovistato tra i volti dei presenti più e più volte, i suoi occhi color delle foglie secche d'autunno non li avevo incontrati. Ed Harry era scomparso.  
Un volto amico. Vidi in lontananza, vicino al tavolo degli aperitivi, Eleonor che, dall'alto dei suoi tacchi, sembrava una giraffa. Lei poteva sapere dove si trovasse Liam, poteva saperlo. Passai in mezzo alla folla, facendomi largo cercando di non spingere nessuno, cercando di non buttare a terra persone che con la mia rabbia non c'entravano niente. A dirla tutta però, quei ricconi pronti a giudicare gli altri senza concentrarsi su loro stessi, beh mi davano parecchio fastidio. Li avrei pestati a sangue uno ad uno solo per la soddisfazione di dimostrargli che il loro non era blu, non era migliore, non era fatto d'oro, ma era solo sangue.  
In pochi secondi mi trovai di fronte a lei, pronto ad interrogarla. Era bella quel giorno, nessuno avrebbe potuto dire il contrario.  
-Ciao El, come va?-  
Avrei voluto saltare subito i convenevoli, ma con le donne lo sapevo che non funzionava così, bisognava accerchiare il problema.  
-Tutto bene, tu? Non pensavo di vederti qui.-  
-Tutto ok. Senti, sto cercando Liam, lo hai visto in giro?-  
Mi sorrise appena ed avvertii una brutta sensazione nascosta da gentilezza. La guardai con fare interrogativo: avevo bisogno che mi dicesse dove fosse quella testa calda del mio ex fidanzato.  
-Sì, ha fatto gli auguri a Lou e poi è andato al dormitorio a prendere delle cose. Dovresti trovarlo lì, non è andato via da molto.-  
Sentivo che c'era qualcosa che non andava, ma lei non aveva altro da dirmi o forse non poteva. Cosa c'era di storto lo avrei scoperto molto presto.  
Un cenno della testa verso di lei come saluto e i miei piedi iniziarono a correre troppo veloce verso di lui. Il Campus era lì vicino, una via da attraversare a separarci. Mandai un messaggio ad Harry dicendogli dove stessi andando. Il cervello che non riusciva a ragionare razionalmente perché il mio chiodo fisso, da quando ci eravamo lasciati, era lui. Giorni e giorni di silenzio, inutile blocco nel dirci le cose, inutili incomprensioni. E poi quell'addio, l'animale che ero stato, la speranza che avevo avuto che avesse solo bisogno di tempo per assimilare, per perdonarmi.  
Mi fermai dall'altro lato della stradina privata che portava alla sua Confraternita. Il verde degli alberi a riflettere lunghe ombre al suolo e un odore che non sarebbe stato comunque d'estate senza di lui. Una macchina con il baule aperto e degli scatoloni dentro, troppo piena per essere un trasferimento momentaneo.  
Lo vidi uscire dal portone con altri due sacchetti tra le mani. Richiuse l'uscio a chiave, sbattendolo prepotentemente, per poi incamminarsi. Il cipiglio del viso che non riuscivo a decriptare. Si fermò non appena mi vide avvicinarmi, poi riprese a sistemare le scatole in auto.  
-Ehi.-  
Il mio cuore, stanco, non voleva arrendersi. Non potevo perderlo così, non potevo e basta. La costante della mia vita, ovvero quella di far scappare le persone che amavo da me, si stava ripetendo sotto i miei occhi. Mio padre per primo, Harry e ora Liam. Non bastavo mai e c'era qualcosa di estremamente sbagliato in me, qualcosa che non riuscivo a cambiare tra un organo e l'altro, all'interno del mio corpo.  
-Ciao.-  
E dal quel saluto capii che non mi aveva perdonato. Ci provai comunque, dovevo farlo.  
-Liam, mi dispiace così tanto! Mi manchi, non andare via.-  
Alzò lo sguardo e i suoi occhi, così spenti, mi colpirono. Ero stato io a rubargli la luce, a rubargli la voglia di amarmi. Un ladro di felicità, ecco quello che ero.  
-Lo so che ti dispiace, ma devo andare. Mi sono arruolato, parto domani alle dieci per un campo di addestramento in Virginia.-  
Ed una crepa si aprì sotto i miei piedi. Parole come voragini in cui vorticare, lasciandosi cullare dalla marea del dolore, influenzata dalla luna e di conseguenza accentuata di notte. Immaginare Liam in guerra faceva male. Immaginarlo ad un tavolo con il padre che lo picchiava ancora di più.  
Immaginarlo morto dopo un attentato mi rendeva impossibile respirare.  
-No, non la guerra, questo non sei tu. È colpa mia se te ne vuoi andare, colpa mia.-  
Il suo sguardo arcigno sopra di me. Non ci lessi emozioni, non ci lessi rimorso, non ci lessi paura. Ci lessi il nulla e forse così era anche peggio. Il senso di colpa amplificato, come la goccia d'acqua di un rubinetto aperto. Logorante.  
-Se cerchi conforto, Zayn, non posso aiutarti.-  
E mi avvicinai a lui solo per percepire che quel corpo non mi apparteneva più. Nessuna possibilità di redenzione, ma almeno dovevo provare. Gli appoggiai entrambe le mani sulle sue braccia, scuotendolo appena, per far andar via quella nebbia che mi impediva di vedere i suoi colori.  
-Era la verità quando ti ho detto che ti amavo, perché ti amo, Liam, ti amo così tanto.-  
-Forse il tuo amore non è abbastanza.-  
Lo disse con voce severa, di quelle che avevano già sentenziato. Già deciso che non mi avrebbe perdonato, già deciso che sarebbe partito.  
-Non andare, ti prego.-  
Una supplica uscita a denti stretti, buttando giù l'orgoglio che non serviva a niente se mi allontanava da lui. Mi sentii straziato dentro, un pezzo di carne fatto a brandelli e gettato in pasto ai leoni. La mia richiesta non fu accolta.  
Si staccò da me come se le mie mani bruciassero. Rifiutò il contatto, ancora una volta, rifiutò di ascoltarmi. Perché Liam non mi credeva più e se una persona non riusciva a credere alle parole di chi l'amava, quella era davvero la fine.  
Chiuse il baule ed entrò nell'auto senza voltarsi indietro.  
Stava guardando ad un futuro senza di me, mentre io avevo investito tutto me stesso, ogni frammento del mio essere e di ciò che ero, in un futuro insieme a lui.  
Perché Liam era già andato avanti, mentre io ero un passo indietro.  
Ero un passo indietro a tutti, sempre.  
Lo osservai sfrecciare e sorpassarmi, come tutte le persone che conoscevo, tutte le persone che avevo conosciuto.  
Io che non ero mai affondato, io che in un modo o nell'altro cadevo sempre in piedi, mi trovai a sprofondare nelle mie sabbie mobili personali.

Louis  
Ero stanco. Quella giornata al plaza si stava rivelando più infinita di quello che immaginassi perché l'unica cosa alla quale potevo pensare era Harry e la sua maglietta, Harry e il suo ti amo, Harry e le sue labbra, Harry e le sue carezze.  
Avevo stretto mani, accettato complimenti, rilasciato un'intervista nella quale dicevo bugie su come fossi soddisfatto, sulla fine della mia relazione e su quanto la mia famiglia mi avesse aiutato. Un modello da seguire per le giovani generazioni, un ragazzo che aveva studiato anche se poteva ottenere un posto nell'azienda di famiglia senza nemmeno farlo, un esempio per i giovani omosessuali per non nascondersi, per non vivere nel segreto e sentirsi realizzati, capiti.  
Una marea di cavolate fatte per esaltare la mia figura, fatte per mettermi al centro di un'attenzione che non volevo. No, perché quello non poteva essere il mio futuro, quello non ero di certo io.  
Io ero il ragazzo insicuro che voleva la luce spenta mentre facevo l'amore, quello che non era perfetto, ma al quale era stato insegnato di doverlo essere, quello che non aveva giocattoli nella sua cameretta, quello che guardava il giardiniere, quello che era geloso di Zayn, quello dal cuore spezzato dopo aver visto un pugno in più, dopo aver realizzato che Harry, l'Harry disastrato, non potevo aggiustarlo o cambiarlo, non era un vetro rotto da incollare, ma solo una tessera colorata di una vetrata da adorare e contemplare.  
El si avvicinò a me. Era un po' brilla e cominciava a sproloquiare con tutti i presenti.  
-Bene bene. Adesso il mio regalo.-  
Estrasse dalla sua pochette un foglio di carta bianco, non avevo idea di cosa si potesse trattare. La guardai negli occhi e in lei lessi la speranza che mi piacesse. La mia educazione mi aveva insegnato che bisognava essere sempre grati per i regali, anche se non piacevano. Aprii il pezzo di carta e non capii. Una scritta al centro, a mano, semplice.  
Ti ho regalato un muro.

La guardai attentamente e lei scoppiò a ridere, in un suono melodioso, ma ben poco aggraziato. Continuai a non capire. Mi aveva regalato un muro?  
-La tua faccia è troppo buffa! Mi sono ispirata a quando guardavamo Dawson's Creek insieme, sai? Ma non è proprio uguale uguale...-  
Quello era il nostro telefilm. Tra tutti i ricordi che avevamo condiviso, guardare telefilm nella mia stanza, davanti a pop-corn e schifezze di ogni tipo, era quello che ricordavo con più affetto. Eravamo poco più che adolescenti e quei ricordi mi fecero sorridere. Ancora però non capii come potesse avermi regalato un muro in stile Pecey***.  
-Ti spiego: ho mostrato qualche tua opera ad una proprietaria di una galleria qui a Manhattan e c'è una parete bianca tutta per te. Le sono piaciute e le esporrai. Ti aspetta domani per i dettagli.-  
Rimasi pietrificato perché quello, in assoluto, era il regalo migliore che potessero farmi. Niente che riguardasse la finanza, abiti lussuosi, pacchetti azionari, denaro. Quel regalo era per il vero me stesso, rappresentava quello che ero e che volevo essere, non quello che ero stato obbligato a diventare. Per poco non mi misi a piangere. L'abbracciai stretta di rimando pensando all'ansia che avrei avuto nel mostrare le mie opere, nel rendere pubblico parte del mio essere, la mia più pura e profonda essenza.  
-Grazie, El. Ti voglio davvero bene!-  
Ricambiò il dolce abbraccio e io mi fermai per un attimo a pensare a quanto ero stato fortunato ad averla nella mia vita, a proteggermi, a coprirmi, a spronarmi. Ed ancora una volta tutto quello fu confermato.  
-Bene, parliamo del fatto che adesso io e te ci rinfreschiamo, ci cambiamo e dopo andiamo allo Shiver. C'è un certo ragazzo che potrebbe essere lì ad aspettarti, per la mia festa a sorpresa! Che adesso non è più una sorpresa.-  
Sorrisi di tutto quello, realmente divertito. Una festa a sorpresa per me?  
Ok, ero contento, ma tutto quello che desideravo era affondare le mani in morbidi ricci prima di baciare calde labbra che avevano detto di amarmi.

Avevo rimesso i miei pantaloni rosso scuro per l'occasione e una camicia nera aderente a maniche corte, i capelli tirati leggermente indietro e il mio profumo addosso. Entrammo allo Shiver all'una e mezza. Ero stanco, sì, ma l'adrenalina e l'eccitazione superavano di gran lunga la prima sensazione. El al mio fianco, nel suo cortissimo tubino nero sopra a dei tacchi alti come quelli della cerimonia, si fece strada. All'inizio non riuscii a focalizzare bene dove fossimo diretti e chi ci fosse al nostro tavolo con divanetti, poi capii.  
Brit, Dana, alcuni ragazzi della Confraternita, quelli che sopportavano il mio essere omosessuale, Zayn, Niall e poi, appoggiato al muretto come un modello, Harry. Una bottiglia di champagne enorme con tanto di candelotto acceso. Un piccolo boato che sovrastò per un secondo la musica prepotente e poi le mani a battere.  
Mancava solo Liam, ma sapevo anche il perché non ci fosse. Non volli pensarci.  
Erano tutti lì per me, a festeggiarmi, ad essere contenti. Li salutai uno ad uno, sopratutto le ragazze e i confratelli che non vedevo da un po' di tempo. Brindammo alla mia salute, con i calici alti e i cuori a pompare un po' più veloci. I miei occhi incollati a quelli di qualcun altro, sempre ai suoi pozzi verdi come le foglie, come la vegetazione che produceva ossigeno e mi permetteva di respirare.  
Harry e il suo sorriso.  
Avevo bisogno delle sue mani a toccare le mie, del suo corpo vicino, ma non sapevo cosa fare per farglielo capire. Mi destreggiai per un più di un'ora tra chiacchiere inutili e balli con El che si divideva abilmente tra me e Niall, che a sua volta non disdegnava nemmeno le attenzioni di Dana. Eravamo tutti troppo su di giri per capire certe dinamiche e alla fine nemmeno importava.  
Mi parve di cogliere una certa tristezza in Zayn, seduto a rollarsi una sigaretta o una canna dopo l'altra, a bere finché ce ne stava nello stomaco. Harry che ogni tanto gli bisbigliava qualcosa nell'orecchio con tanto di pacche sulle spalle. Mi sembrò di rivederli all'inizio loro due, di rivedere il rapporto che li legava, li univa, ma avevo imparato a non essere geloso, avevo imparato a rispettare la loro amicizia così particolare perché era quella che aveva tenuto in piedi Harry mentre io non c'ero.  
-Se bevo ancora, domani avrò un post sbornia con i fiocchi.-  
Urlai all'orecchio di El che scatenata ballava un'altra delle canzoni di Pitbull senza dare segni di cedimento.  
-Non ci pensare a domani!-  
Urlò di rimando, spostandosi i lunghi capelli madidi di sudore da un lato della testa, sorridendo appena a qualcosa dietro di me. Non eravamo al centro della pista, anzi piuttosto vicino ai divanetti e al nostro tavolo. Le luci a confondere le ombre, a rendere i colori tutti uguali, i volti in smorfie di divertimento e sballo.  
Sentii braccia calde e confortevoli avvolgermi dal di dietro, la mia schiena schiacciata contro un torace ampio, le sue mani a poggiarsi vicino ai miei gomiti e l'odore di lui nelle narici. Mi cullò a tempo di musica insinuando la bocca vicino al mio collo, inspirando forte e baciandomi quel punto sensibile e tenero.  
-Balliamo.-  
Sussurrò quest'ordine più che una richiesta e io annuii prima di essere spinto in avanti da lui in quella stessa posizione. Quasi non caddi inciampando nei miei piedi, ma ero sicuro che lui mi avrebbe ripreso, che non mi avrebbe più fatto cadere. Mi fece girare di scatto, ancora muovendosi a tempo e iniziammo a guardarci negli occhi.  
Un silenzio atipico nella mia testa che non rispecchiava la realtà.  
Ricordi frammentati di altri momenti simili a quello.  
Ricordi come di stelle cadenti ad illuminare la strada, frammenti infuocati di cielo a dirci che il tempo era stato solo tempo.  
In quello sguardo potei trovarci tutto.  
L'amore, la voglia che aveva di me.  
La passione, le sue mani a stringere le tasche posteriori dei miei pantaloni, ad attirare i bacini vicini, ad intimare al mondo che io fossi suo quanto lui era mio.  
-Mi sono sempre piaciuti questi pantaloni.-  
Un sorriso solo per me, malizioso quanto bastava, ma anche pieno di dolcezza. Da quando era tornato, di quei sorrisi ne avevo visti molti ed erano stati tutti un regalo.  
Poggiai i palmi delle mani alla base del suo collo dove la maglietta così larga lasciava spazio per volare a quei suoi uccellini tatuati così belli da fare male.  
Questa volta però ero libero anche io, questa volta potevamo spiccare il volo insieme.  
Le mie dita si aggrapparono agli spigoli del suo mento, accarezzandogli le guance così lisce senza nemmeno un accenno di barba e mi alzai sulle punte dei piedi per baciarlo. Lui mi aiutò con le mani sul mio sedere, spingendo più in alto in modo da non doversi abbassare e la sensazione di possessione della mia carne mi mandò su di giri, ancora di più se possibile. Perché Harry Styles, la perfezione così imperfetta che conoscevo e avevo amato sin dai primi giorni, voleva di nuovo me, amava me e me lo aveva detto con la semplicità e la genuinità che mi avrebbe reso indimenticabile quel giorno per il resto della vita.  
Fu allora che tornai a risentire la musica, che ci sommersero le note, che la sua lingua mi invase. Un bacio lento quello, un bacio pieno di parole, un bacio al sapor di noi, la voglia di essere lì e di stare insieme, la voglia di tornare ad essere un'entità unica.  
E mi sorrise dentro la bocca, tra uno schiocco e l'altro di lingua. Risalii il suo profilo, tra un sospiro e l'altro perché quelle mani, in quella posizione, bruciavano troppo. Arrivai al suo orecchio destro e, dopo avergli tirato indietro i capelli, gli parlai con il tono più suadente che possedevo.  
-Ho una camera al Plaza e ho bisogno che tu ci venga con me.-  
Ogni allusione sessuale delle ultime tre parole arrivò dritta dritta a destinazione, facendo fremere la persona che mi teneva stretto tra le sue braccia.  
-Sono io che ho bisogno di te.-  
Mollò la presa facendomi sentire di nuovo la forza di gravità e mi baciò con prepotenza, con irruenza, con necessità. Harry era sempre stato un tipo attaccato alle parole, pronto a dare loro il giusto peso, la giusta connotazione, ma la nostra fisicità era fatta di due anime che sapevano di appartenersi, che sapevano di amarsi e che lo avrebbero fatto indipendentemente da tutto per il resto dei loro giorni.  
Mi prese per mano e mi guidò fuori da quel locale che ci aveva davo così tanto, vedendo nascere la nostra passione, vedendola finire nel dramma, per poi ricominciare senza che niente fosse cambiato.  
Nella notte non ebbi paura di tenere le dita attorcigliate alle sue, di ridere per le sue battute, di baciarlo in pubblico, di essere il Louis Tomlinson che volevo essere.  
Ero così felice da riuscire a dimenticare ogni tipo di dolore avessi mai provato, perché mi sentivo al posto giusto.  
Perché ero io.  
Perché era Harry.  
Perché eravamo noi.  
E per sempre lo saremmo stati.


	47. You and me in a bittersweet Symphony.

Harry  
Louis rideva osservando il viso contratto del basso portinaio, vestito di tutto punto, mentre ci dava le chiavi luccicanti della nostra stanza.  
Louis rideva perché aveva prenotato una suite e l'avrebbe pagata quel classista di suo padre, non immaginando che io ci sarei stato dentro.  
Louis rideva perché le mie mani non riuscivano a stare lontano dal suo corpo, intrecciate le nostre dita a formare un arto unico, attaccate le nostre anime con quel tipo di colla impossibile da rimuovere. Il famoso filo invisibile che legava le persone.  
La festa era finita da tempo al Plaza e la notte ci aveva accompagnato fino a quel momento, una notte alla quale essere grato e riconoscente. Aspettammo l'arrivo dell'ascensore con il cuore così colmo di ogni tipo di emozione da non farci capire nemmeno l'importanza di quegli attimi. Gli avevo detto di amarlo e lo amavo così tanto da farmi interrogare sul fatto che nessuno al mondo poteva amare un altra persona come io amavo lui. Ed era viscerale, era mancanza fisica, era tempo che non importava, era lontananza e consapevolezza che Louis era il mio centro, il pennello con il quale colorare il mio bianco e nero, coprire il rosso che era il mio colore.  
Rosso come la passione.  
Rosso come il sangue.  
Rosso come la gelosia.  
Rosso di pazzia.  
E mi aveva ripreso con lui, mi aveva baciato come se non importasse nient'altro e io, dopo molto tempo, ero felice, felice davvero, tanto da sorridere.  
Si aprirono le porte con il classico rumore d'ascensore ed entrammo dentro al marchingegno elevatore senza staccarci di un millimetro. Due secondi dopo le nostre labbra si stavano già succhiando. Lo spinsi contro alla parete e respirai il suo odore ancora una volta, quell'acqua di colonia che non era mai andata via dalla mia mente, marchiata a fuoco nei neuroni, un monito ad indicare che l'aria, senza quel profumo, non era aria che andava la pena di essere respirata.  
-Quando sono tornato a casa, sentivo il tuo odore ovunque: nelle lenzuola, negli asciugamani, nei cuscini. Pensavo di essere impazzito.-  
Bisbigliai leggero riprendendo a baciarlo per recuperare i mesi di arretrati che avevamo, i mesi durante i quali avevo creduto che non avrei più potuto baciare nessun altro con la stessa intensità con la quale avevo baciato lui. Si scostò e si mise a ridere, occhi negli occhi.  
-E' perché a casa tua ci sono stato davvero mentre non c'eri, non eri impazzito!-  
Scoppiai a ridere di rimando, per poi fermarmi a pensare razionalmente a quello che mi aveva appena detto. Era stato nel mio appartamento, lo aveva curato, aveva pagato le bollette e si era rintanato lì. Troppo facile immaginare quel piccolo uomo avvolto nelle coperte del nostro letto, a girare scalzo in casa, in quel pavimento che aveva vissuto il nostro amore, il nostro dolore, le nostre risa, i nostri pianti. La mia rabbia quando avevo buttato tutti i libri per terra, libri che erano solo parole inutili e senza senso in quel momento. Perché alle volte le parole perdevano ogni senso, era vuote, erano parole giù utilizzate per altri, riciclate. A volte le parole riuscivano a ferirmi anche senza farlo intenzionalmente, riuscivano a scavare profonde crepe fatte di argilla dentro le quali si poteva anche morire. Altre volte invece, le parole erano state tutto.  
Gli accarezzai i capelli della fronte, imbrattati di gel, portandoli indietro dolcemente. Louis mi aveva pensato intensamente come io avevo pensato a lui.  
-Quindi sei stato tu...-  
Si aprirono di nuovo le porte seguite e il segnale acustico ci disse che eravamo arrivati. Dopo un bacio a fior di labbra, mi trascinò fuori dalla cabina per dirigerci verso la porta in legno massello della suite. Era tutto tremendamente lussuoso, ma a me non importava, mi sarebbe bastato anche stare con lui sotto un ponte, sarei stato con lui in qualsiasi posto e luogo.  
Fece scattare la serratura ed entrammo. Il letto matrimoniale enorme brillava al centro della camera con le sue lenzuola di seta rosso scuro in tinta con il tendaggio. Una televisione al plasma gigante, che non avremmo mai visto, occupava una parete intera. Qualche divanetto nel piccolo salottino e un arco che portava ad un bagno in stile imperiale, super tecnologico.  
A me bastava arrivare al letto, ma prima dovevo dirgli una cosa, dovevo farlo.  
Mi fermai ed opposi resistenza al suo braccio che tirava il mio, così che Louis fu costretto a voltarsi e a guardarmi. Mi leccai le labbra e deglutii. Il nuovo Harry aveva bisogno di dire quelle parole, di dargli spazio nell'aria, renderle libere di trovare la loro connotazione nella mente di chi le avrebbe sentite.  
-Voglio che tu capisca che tutti gli errori che ho commesso: le botte, la droga, Nick, l'essere scappato, il bacio con Zayn, tutto, non sono colpa tua, ma solo mia. Dovevo capire prima di tornare, perdonarmi per quello che avevo fatto e realizzare che la mia vita ha ripreso ad essere tale solo dopo che ti ho conosciuto. L'ultima cosa che volevo era farti soffrire.-  
Uno sguardo dolce entrò nella mia visuale, uno sguardo carico di quella dolcezza che era tipica degli occhi blu di Louis. Era uno sguardo che avevo visto tante volte e che non aveva perso la sua carica, la sua potenza.  
-Lo so e non sei stato l'unico ad aver sbagliato. Non sai quante cose cambierei se potessi tornare indietro.-  
-Qualsiasi sarà la tua scelta dopo stanotte, io l'accetterò e se dovrò aspettare per stare insieme, lo farò. Non mi spaventa il tempo, questo lo sai.-  
Si avvicinò e mi baciò le labbra con trasporto. Mai mi sarei saziato dei suoi baci, mai mi sarebbero bastati, mai. Mi trascinò sul letto mentre, con mani abili quanto mi ricordavo, mi tolse la maglietta fermandosi a contemplare il mio corpo bianco macchiato da quei segni indelebili che lo rendevano imperfetto. Il suo collo era diventato la mia alcova preferita, così sensibile, così tenero da mordicchiare e così belli i sospiri mentre con la lingua lo percorrevo fino al pomo d'Adamo. La sua camicia mi stava infastidendo, soprattutto quei piccoli bottoni maledetti. Li strappai tutti con un movimento più brusco ricordandomi di quando lo avevo già fatto. Louis si mise a ridere sedendosi e ribaltando la testa all'indietro.  
-Così impari a metterti queste camicie diaboliche!-  
E mentre torreggiavo su di lui spogliandolo dell'indumento, nella parte superiore tra petto e schiena notai un'ombra, un tatuaggio che Louis non aveva mai avuto in quel punto. Sorpreso mi avvicinai meglio, a cavalcioni su di lui, scostandogli il braccio sinistro e lo vidi davvero quel numero 22, ma in un primo momento non capii cosa potesse significare. Lo guardai con aria interrogativa.  
-E' il numero di colpi che hai preso.-  
Ventidue colpi in pieno viso all'Up or Down, uno in più dell'ultima volta. Quel tatuaggio simboleggiava quella notte, la notte nella quale tutto si è rotto, la notte del suo arresto. Lo guardai con aria dispiaciuta, lui se ne risentì e mi ammonì verbalmente, forse imbarazzato.  
-Non guardarmi così, non farlo.-  
Rimasi ad osservare i suoi occhi per qualche secondo e poi passai i contorni di quel numero con un dito, prima di sporgermi e baciare quella pelle non più pulita, candida. Feci aderire la sua schiena alle lenzuola fresche per poi proseguire nei baci fino ad un capezzolo già turgido. Ci soffiai sopra dopo averlo leccato e lo vidi appuntirsi ancora di più. Continuai sullo sterno e mi adagiai anche io, sopra di lui, carne contro carne, occhi contro occhi. I pensieri che non avevano mai trovato spazio, confluirono in sole due parole, semplici, che una volta che avevo detto non potevo più trattenere.  
-Ti amo.-  
E lui sorrise ancora, prima di affondare le mani nei miei capelli e immobilizzarmi il volto per chiedermelo di nuovo con aria soddisfatta di chi avrebbe voluto sentirselo dire prima, ma così non era stato.  
-Dimmelo ancora.-  
-Ti amo.-  
La voce decisa di una verità da saturarci il cuore.  
-Ancora!-  
Mi ordinò, mentre con una mano mi infilavo sotto i suoi pantaloni slacciati e dentro ai suoi boxer.  
Glielo soffiai un'altra volta, prepotente dentro la bocca, urlando per farmi sentire dal mondo che non poteva capirci, nessuno poteva capirci. Lui mi morse le labbra prima di baciarmi e sussurrare un timido “anche io” seguito da un “era ora che lo dicessi”. Ed allora la voglia che avevo di entrare in quel corpo si fece prepotente. Dovevo marchiarlo ancora e ripetutamente perché Louis era solo mio e di nessun altro e nessuno poteva toccarlo, nessuno poteva e doveva permettersi di mettersi mai più tra noi. Mollai la presa dal suo membro solo per sfilargli i pantaloni e i boxer buttandoli chissà dove. In piedi davanti a lui, un suo scatto mi sorprese e le mani d'artista che tanto amavo e avevo agognato su di me, mi stavano già slacciando i jeans, tirandoli in basso, uniti con i boxer. I suo sguardo voglioso si posò su di me che ero ancora scosso, colpito da tutte quelle sensazioni così strane, non nuove, ma come se lo fossero. Mi bacio la pancia piatta scontrando la lingua sui miei addominali e con fare deciso prese il mio membro in bocca. Mi venne voglia di imprecare in tutte le lingue del mondo, tirando giù dal cielo ogni santo perché la sua bocca così calda era casa, era nata per succhiare la mia carne, per stuzzicare le mie voglie, per leccare la punta già scoperta dopo poche passate. Il rumore lussurioso dei risucchi e dello scontrarsi prepotente nella sua gola ruvida e umida non sovrastò comunque il rumore dei miei gemiti. Affondai le mani nella sua nuca trovando il ritmo giusto, ma dopo qualche minuto gli implorai di smettere perché non era quello il posto dove sarei voluto venire. Mi chinai per baciarlo e lui non si ritrasse. Sentii sulla sua lingua il mio sapore salato e gli tirai indietro ancora di più i capelli, intimandogli di stendersi. Il corpo di Louis era più minuto, la pancia più piatta, ma le sue cosce ancora tornite come piacevano a me. Amavo affondarci i polpastrelli. Alzai le sue gambe nude e le spinsi più indietro, in posizione supina. Avevo voglia di vederlo godere come non mai, avevo voglia di sentirlo gridare il mio nome, ma prima dovevo prepararlo, prima di affondare dentro di lui dovevo riportarlo in Paradiso, perché quello era il suo posto e sempre lo sarebbe stato. Avvicinai la mia bocca ai suoi glutei e li addentai leggermente, giusto per testarne la morbidezza. Divaricai ancora di più le sue gambe raccolte e, dopo essermi inumidito le dita, iniziai a stimolare quel buco che avrebbe fatto, di lì a poco, dei nostri corpi uno solo. Ma non bastava, no. Iniziai a leccarlo prepotentemente, dentro e fuori, inumidendolo con i miei umori e sentendo il corpo della persona che amavo fremere dalla passione, tremare dall'impellenza di quella stimolazione. Gli piaceva, si stava abbandonando al piacere sospirando come un felino e io avrei continuato finché non mi avrebbe implorato di smettere. La sua pelle era liscia e morbida anche in quel punto perché Louis era una persona estremamente curata. Il profumo di quel posto così erotico non fece altro che aumentare la mia libido e mantenere la mia erezione dura dopo il lavoro di bocca di poco prima.  
La supplica arrivò presto e io ne sorrisi. Se c'era una cosa che avevo sempre voluto da Louis era che manifestasse chiaramente le sue voglie, senza vergogna, perché io volevo soddisfarle tutte.  
-Harry, ti prego... ne ho bisogno!-  
Continuai solo per la malata voglia di sentirlo supplicare ancora, quasi al culmine del piacere, tra gemiti che alimentavano il mio orgoglio di uomo che amava un altro uomo. Di quello non mi ero mai vergognato.  
-Har... Oddio.-  
Lo accontentai velocemente. Mi massaggiai il pene con la mano destra umida della mia saliva e lo posizionai al suo ingresso, sdraiandomi sopra di lui e spingendo piano. Le sue mani trovarono posto tra i miei glutei e mi chiesero tacitamente di affondare, mi spinsero a possederlo a fondo, fino a che non lo sentii sospirare e i suoi occhi si riempirono di voglia e del mio riflesso. Mi erano mancati gli occhi di Louis mentre provava piacere, mi era mancata la sua bocca aperta a trattenersi un po', quell'odore che faceva la sua pelle a contatto con la mia.  
Perché in quel momento eravamo vivi, in quel momento eravamo solo noi due nella stanza, solo noi due al mondo. Esseri pensanti che erano stati scelti dal destino per ridere e piangere insieme, per mescolare i loro battiti e crearne uno udibile solo dalle loro orecchie. E muovendo il bacino ininterrottamente, stancandomi senza essere ancora sazio, continuai a guardarlo negli occhi, perché non potevo toglierli di dosso. Una calamita avrebbe funzionato in maniera peggiore.  
E quello sbattere di anime, di corpi, quella stretta così mortale, fu interrotta solamente dalla sensazione di bagnato vicino al mio stomaco e dal tremolio interno del corpo di Lou. Mi baciò forte mordendomi le labbra per poi passarci la lingua e sentire il sapore metallico del mio sangue, mentre con una mano lo massaggiavo aiutandolo a dare sfogo a quell'orgasmo. Io dovetti continuare ad affondare stoccate dentro di lui perché più di ogni altra cosa volevo riempirlo con il mio seme, con qualcosa di mio dopo che quel corpo mio non lo era stato. E le ultime spinte furono date con gelosia, con brama di piacere, con l'amore che solo io ero in grado di dargli.  
Una volta gli avevo promesso che avrebbe amato di nuovo e che sarebbe stato felice.  
Una volta avevo scelto di non dirgli che lo amavo per lasciarlo libero.  
Questa volta mi aggrappai con tutto me stesso a lui e continuai a baciarlo, dopo aver sussurrato il suo nome ed aver capito che un amore tale nessuno poteva rubarcelo.  
Dei vecchi pensieri solo echi lontani.  
Dei vecchi ricordi solo mura in bianco e nero.  
Del futuro una speranza che,con la sua scintilla, illuminava quella strada che avevo sempre percorso da solo.  
_______

L'acqua calda era trasparente, non più rossa, e cullava il mio corpo in maniera armoniosa. La gigantesca vasca della camera del Plaza ospitava sia me che Louis alle mie spalle. Ero accucciato sopra di lui, pelle contro pelle, seduto in mezzo alle sue gambe divaricate, ed ero tranquillo.  
La reazione del mio angelo dagli occhi cobalti era stata dolce. Non aveva voluto forzarmi, non vista l'esperienza risalente a Natale. Io però avevo insistito perché esorcizzare quei ricordi con lui serviva al mio animo tormentato, serviva per trovare pace. Louis era pace.  
Le sue dita tracciavano piccoli solchi invisibili sulle mie braccia mentre la mia testa era appoggiata nell'incavo tra il suo collo e il suo petto. Nonostante il suo corpo fosse più minuto del mio, riusciva ad abbracciarmi completamente, a non farmi naufragare nel mare agitato e torbido dei ricordi, dei brutti ricordi.  
-Sto bene qui con te.-  
Sussurrai nel caldo tepore della stanza, ma quel bisbiglio risuonò più forte del previsto, echeggiando nella stanza vuota, sbattendo nelle pareti di marmo e nella porcellana bianca e costosa. Un casto bacio si posò sul mio collo.  
Era notte.  
La notte ci era sempre stata amica, nella notte potevamo viverci, potevamo essere liberi di esistere. A Louis la notte aveva sempre giovato, perché era il nostro spazio vitale, era lì che eravamo nati e lì che stavamo rinascendo, dopo una lunga morte cerebrale durata fin troppo.  
-Sai, ci ho provato a dimenticarti, ci ho provato davvero, ma non è servito a niente, non è servito darti la colpa, non è servito uscire con un altro, non è servito mentire, non è servito niente.-  
Gli credevo. La sua mutazione negli atteggiamenti non era altro che una maschera di quelle spesse di cera e io, di maschere, ne avevo indossate così tante per così tanto tempo che le sapevo riconoscere bene.  
Voltai appena la testa nella direzione del suo viso e lo baciai in bocca. Non mi potevo stancare di quei baci a fior di labbra, di quel sapore così suo, come di menta mescolata al caffè. Era così bello con i capelli bagnati, un pulcino indifeso che era dovuto crescere troppo in fretta, che aveva dovuto sopportare dolori e pesi che lo avevano reso sì più forte, ma anche intrappolato in quella gabbia che era il suo cognome.  
Aggiunse qualcosa dopo che il bacio si prolungò per troppo tempo, facendo scontrare sulla mia schiena una principio di erezione.  
-Potremmo tornare a letto per il secondo round e poi dormire per tre giorni di fila.-  
L'offerta era allettante, ma le prime luci dell'alba si stavano già alzando e io avevo fatto una promessa che non potevo di certo non mantenere.  
-Tra un'ora mi passa a prendere Zayn. Andiamo da Liam per vedere se riusciamo a convincerlo a non partire. Glielo devo.-  
Lo vidi incupirsi per un attimo, imputai quel cambiamento d'umore a me che lo abbandonavo per uscire con il mio migliore amico o quello che era Zayn, ma non fu dovuto a quello. Lo capii dalle sue parole dispiaciute.  
-E' stata colpa mia, dovevo stare zitto, ma non sapevo che ci stava ascoltando. Se avessi saputo, non avrei detto quelle cose a Zayn, perché loro erano felici.-  
-Forse le cose non sarebbero cambiate nemmeno se fosse stato Zayn a dirglielo. Se qualcuno è colpevole, quello sono io. Non dovevo baciarlo, non dovevo farlo.-  
Il senso di colpa con il quale convivevo giorno dopo giorno, da anni ormai, non mi avrebbe abbandonato, nonostante io mi fossi perdonato e avessi deciso di andare avanti. Quella sensazione faceva parte di me, era inutile anche combatterla.  
E mi odiavo per quello che avevo fatto a Zayn, il mio Zayn.  
-Il punto è che Liam non accetta il vostro rapporto, Harry. Io l'ho fatto con il tempo, mi sono sforzato e ho capito. Se Liam ha deciso di partire, partirà.-  
-Lo so.-  
Louis capiva il mio rapporto con Zayn, ma ci era voluto molto tempo per farlo e non tutti lo avrebbero fatto, primo io. Se l'amore della mia vita avesse avuto una relazione così complicata e carnale con un altro uomo, io non lo avrei sopportato, sarei morto di gelosia, arso proprio come quel giorno, nello studio d'arte, era arso Louis, per poi lasciare le impronte di quel colore nella mia maglietta sbiadita, simbolo di quel momento, simbolo della nostra passione. Un bacio che non avrei mai scordato.  
Con un movimento lento mi issai e mi girai faccia a faccia, per poi sedermi a cavalcioni su di lui, alimentando la sua erezione, posizionata esattamente tra la carne dei miei glutei, ad accarezzarmi. Lui trasalì e io sorrisi appena. Le mia braccia dietro al suo collo. Lo ammiravo per la forza di volontà che aveva avuto nello starmi accanto, nonostante tutto e tutti, per la forza con la quale aveva affrontato il mondo senza di me, senza abbattersi, trovando un qualcosa che riuscisse a tenerlo a galla. Lo ammiravo per essere ancora lì, per il coraggio che stava cercando di avere, sebbene lui non fosse una persona coraggiosa. Lo ammiravo per come aveva capito che Zayn mi era essenziale, che doveva esserci nella mia vita. Lo ammiravo perché io non sarei riuscito a farlo, perché non ero riuscito a fare niente di tutto quello che aveva fatto lui.  
-Abbiamo ancora un po' di tempo, Lou.-  
Gli sorrisi in bocca sentendo le sue mani sgusciare sopra le mie cosce, una a toccare la sua erezione, l'altra a stringere il mio membro. Le mani del mio artista.  
Gli leccai le labbra e ancora una volta l'urgenza di sentirlo dentro di me, come a Brighton, mi contagiò ogni senso. Glielo feci capire quando, facendo oscillare lo specchio d'acqua, mi allargai sopra di lui, posizionandolo nella mia apertura.  
-La prima volta è sembrato un addio, questa volta non sarà così.-

E gli morsi la carne dentro a quella vasca dove pensavo che non avrei mai potuto fare l'amore.  
E mi mossi veloce sopra di lui gemendo forte, perché era l'unico che volessi dentro al mio corpo.  
E lo baciai come se fossero un milione di ultime volte, perché il sapore degli ultimi baci era sempre più forte.  
Quello però non era altro che l'inizio e anche se non parlammo di futuro, non parlammo del giorno dopo, delle decisioni, di una vita insieme, io lo avrei aspettato finché non fosse stato pronto.  
L'amore che aveva solo mutato forma, non era sparito.  
L'amore che in due si respirava meglio.  
L'amore di occhi cobalto e di pozzi verdi.  
L'amore ritrovato.

Zayn  
Harry, puntuale come non lo era mai stato, entrò nell'abitacolo della mia macchina alle sei e trenta della mattina e, vedendomi in quello stato pietoso, mi intimò di farmi da parte che avrebbe guidato lui, almeno per un po' di tempo. Mi accomodai dal lato del passeggero e sorseggiai il mio caffè lungo tenuto in una mano, mentre nell'altra c'era una sigaretta già bruciata per metà. Harry era pimpante come non lo vedevo da tempo ed ero sinceramente felice per lui e per quel rompicoglioni del suo fidanzato dalla bocca larga e con una scopa su per il culo.  
-Mi sono fatto impostare da Louis la via di Providence dove vive Liam. Tra meno di tre ore saremmo lì. Ti saluta comunque.-  
-Chi? Lo stalker? Gesù, mi devo toccare le palle allora, Liam non mi perdonerà mai!-  
Scoppiammo a ridere, la sua risata amara come la mia. Che Louis poi mi avesse salutato era un paradosso di quelli belli e buoni, ma alla fine non ce l'avevo nemmeno con lui. Oddio, forse in parte ce l'avevo anche con lui, perché il mio stomaco a pensare a quel momento, alle sue parole, ancora si attorcigliava dalla rabbia.  
E poi per quello che aveva fatto ad Harry, per il suo menefreghismo, per l'intervista, per Freddie, per non aver avuto le palle di dire a suo padre prima che era omosessuale. Però c'era una cosa che stimavo in lui, c'era una cosa che potevo capire più di tutti gli altri: Louis aveva cercato davvero di salvare Harry, come io stesso avevo provato a fare. C'era stato male e aveva scelto di sopravvivere come poteva e per questa scelta non riuscivo a fargliene una colpa.  
Io lo avevo fatto troppo tardi e adesso ne stavo pagando le conseguenze.  
Harry era disteso, rilassato. La sua maglietta bianca metteva in risalto una timida abbronzatura. Gli occhiali neri nello scollo e il viso vestito di speranza, tracciata in piccoli punti luce, come brillantini argentati. Quando Harry sorrideva era di una bellezza disarmante, probabilmente perché non lo faceva mai.  
-Dove hai lasciato Niall stanotte?-  
Il piccolo cucciolo irlandese! Niall ubriaco era una sagoma. Per fortuna che mi aveva rallegrato la serata strusciandosi a destra e a manca sulle ragazze e raccontando orrende barzellette dall'umorismo inglese che non capivo, mentre lui si piegava in due scosso dalla sua risata roboante.  
-Ha vomitato nel pianerottolo della mia scala e poi è collassato nel mio divano. Sarà ancora lì quando torneremo.-  
Rise di gusto e percepii l'affetto fraterno in lui, quello che a noi era mancato, quello che se ci fosse stato, ora non mi sarei ritrovato in quella situazione.  
Perché che il nostro amore fosse malsano, quello lo sapevamo entrambi e la consapevolezza ci aveva portato a voltare pagina, a scriverne una nuova seguendo le vecchie regole, ma creando dei limiti da non oltrepassare, per noi stessi e per le persone che amavamo. Io però quei limiti non ero riuscito a rispettarli, come un cartello stradale che mi obbligava a fare i novanta chilometri orari e che invece ignoravo.  
-Il mio fratellino sul tuo divano. Sembra una tradizione, un rito di passaggio.-  
-Ti ricordi quella volta che ti sei fatto fuori una bottiglia di assenzio e poi sei svenuto su quel cazzo di divano? Quel mio amico aveva portato anche il bong e tu ti sei perso tutto il divertimento!-  
Sorrise sorpassando un camion con rimorchio su quella Interstate 95 che portava dritto dritto alla risposta che avevo paura di sentire.  
In realtà quel divano, in quel momento, mi portava alla mente altri pensieri, altre congetture, tutte legate a chi non poteva perdonarmi. A chi, con occhi solo per me, a volere solo me per la prima volta, si stava voltando per non tornare più indietro.  
Su quel divano avevo fantasticato di una vita insieme, guardando la tv e stringendolo tra le mie braccia troppo tatuate. Lì gli avevo offerto la prima prestazione sessuale, gli avevo impedito di toccarmi perché mi ero sentito usato. E poi ci eravamo svegliati uno tra le braccia dell'altro la notte dell'arresto di Louis. Su quel divano Liam aveva dormito per un mese, questa volta impedendomi lui di toccarlo.  
Quel divano era diventato il simbolo di quello che eravamo stati e che ora eravamo. Adesso era vuoto, persa la nostra forma a marchiare il tessuto, persa l'abitudine di accoccolarmi a lui, stretti come se le mie cicatrici potessero ricomporsi da sole, con l'aiuto del mio cerotto personale.  
Poi di nuovo Harry, che mi aveva sorpreso a pensare troppo rumorosamente. E lui capiva perché alla fine non eravamo spiriti affini io e lui? Perché tra simili ci si intendeva, tra simili diventava immediata la comprensione, condiviso il dolore.  
-Ti ricordi quell'estate che siamo stati praticamente in spiaggia a tutte le ore?-  
Certo che la ricordavo. Era la nostra prima estate insieme, di quelle che un cuore come il mio non avrebbe mai dimenticato. In quel periodo, di tanto in tanto, finivamo ancora a letto insieme, ma mentre io credevo che Harry prima o poi mi avrebbe amato e sarebbe cambiato, lui non c'era ancora con la testa.  
-Abbiamo riso così tanto accerchiati da tutti quei tipi palestrati e quelle tamarre in spiaggia con dieci chili di trucco!-  
-In realtà tu te ne sei fatta anche una in acqua. Non ricordo di aver mai riso così tanto mentre la guardavo uscire dall'oceano tutta incazzata perché le avevi rotto il costume!-  
Risi davvero quella volta, dimenticandomi per un momento il dolore e concentrandomi su quel ricordo così esilarante.  
-Ehi, era la prima volta che lo facevo in mare e quella aveva un filo interdentale al posto delle mutande!-  
In realtà non andavo molto fiero di aver usato tutti quei corpi per farci sesso, così come non andavo fiero di aver usato il mio. La ricordavo impressa nella mente a fuoco quella massima che diceva che “il corpo era un tempio”, eppure avevo sempre pensato che il mio corpo fosse un bordello. Crescere con la consapevolezza di saper soddisfare sessualmente, di poter vivere solo in quella maniera perché ormai la mia mente era stata traviata, non aiutava. E non aveva aiutato nemmeno l'amore negato di Harry. Tutto quello per delle scelte sbagliate, tutto quello per delle situazioni così brutte nelle quali mi ero cacciato davvero troppo giovane.  
-Louis ti ha detto qualcosa di Liam?-  
Glielo chiesi interessato, come se da quella risposta ne valesse la mia vita intera. Loro erano amici, forse Louis lo conosceva meglio di me, forse già sapeva.  
Rispose con l'aria interrogativa di chi, a disagio, non sapeva cosa fare.  
-Sì, mi ha detto che Liam è piuttosto categorico quando prende una decisione.-  
-Liam è un testardo figlio di puttana, ma fa bene ad avercela con me, anche io ce l'avrei con me stesso per quello che ho fatto. Sapevo che avrebbe reagito così, per questo non gliel'ho detto, ma l'errore sta a monte: non dovevo dormire con te, non dovevo lasciare che mi baciassi.-  
E forse quelle parole lo ferirono, ma per una volta non mi curai dei suoi sentimenti. Harry si era mostrato più forte di quello che pensassi e poteva fare i conti anche con quella rivelazione perché io, il peso del senso di colpa per entrambi, non potevo sopportarlo.  
-Louis dice che Liam ancora non è pronto a capire il tipo di rapporto che abbiamo noi, non riesce a sopportarlo. Anche Lou ci ha messo tanto, era geloso all'inizio, geloso da morire.-  
Definire il nostro rapporto era difficile perfino per noi che lo vivevamo. Da un lato c'ero stato io che avevo amato e voluto Harry profondamente, dall'altro c'era lui che aveva scoperto quanto gli fossi necessario, ma che gli era impossibile amarmi come desideravo. E poi l'amicizia, quel forte sentimento che ci aveva fatto condividere ogni minimo dettaglio, ogni paura e debolezza, qualsiasi cosa. Se c'era una persona che conoscevo come le mie tasche quella era lui. Per una volta però dovetti dare ragione a Louis. Liam non era sicuramente pronto ad accettare questa cosa, nonostante mi avesse detto che ci capiva, che mi capiva. Harry era un grosso scheletro nell'armadio da nascondere e quindi avevo cercato di non nasconderlo, di mostrarci per quelli che eravamo: una stradina di montagna a senso unico, dal cemento usurato e grigio che ci avrebbe portato in luoghi diversi, imboccando traverse strette e tortuose, ma che sarebbe sempre esistita a ricordarci che un pezzo del percorso lo avevamo fatto insieme.  
-Una volta ho detto a Lou di non chiedermi di scegliere tra te e lui, perché avrei dovuto scegliere lui e poi mi sarei maledetto per il resto della vita perché tu non mi avevi mai abbandonato.-  
Rimasi sorpreso dalla verità di quelle parole e in quel momento ne capii anche il senso più profondo che forse, se mi fosse stato detto mesi prima, non sarei riuscito a comprendere.  
-Se Liam mi chiedesse di andarmene con lui, probabilmente lo farei, quindi ti capisco.-  
E poi il silenzio della consapevolezza che due pesi, due amori di questo tipo nella vita di una persona non potevano convivere, non potevano dividersi lo spazio vitale e l'ossigeno. La realtà del presente che cozzava prepotentemente con il passato.  
Louis però non glielo aveva chiesto, aveva capito quanto io fossi importante per Harry. Poteva capirlo anche Liam? Ne dubitavo.  
Perché nonostante tutto, nonostante il fatto che se per riavere Liam avessi dovuto rinunciare ad Harry, i ricordi me li sarei tenuti stretti, soffrendo ancora una volta in silenzio. Per Liam e per il suo amore, lo avrei fatto perché ne sarebbe valsa la pena.  
Il silenzio, interrotto solo da qualche canzone alla radio, venne spezzato nuovamente a mezz'ora dall'arrivo, quando Harry decise di parlare ancora.  
-Una volta ti ho detto che il nostro viaggio era stato bello e tu mi hai detto che non finirà mai. Avevi ragione, non finirà, qualsiasi cosa succeda.-  
Quelle parole me le aveva dette all'aeroporto a Londra, prima di separarci, prima di prendere momentaneamente strade diverse. E sapevo che il nostro viaggio nelle strade della vita non sarebbe mai finito.  
Eravamo due entità divise, l'una l'ombra dell'altra.  
Eravamo due pezzi dello stesso puzzle e inevitabilmente il suo abbraccio avrebbe completato il mio, formando un porto sicuro dove riposare le membra stanche.  
-Qualsiasi cosa succeda.-  
Ed era una promessa, una di quelle promesse che niente avrebbe potuto rompere.  
Una promessa per la vita.  
_____

La villetta di Liam era bianca, con grandi colonne nel porticato e un giardino curato che doveva essere opera della madre.  
Il caldo nella piccola città di Providence era più smussato. Si sentiva l'influenza del mare e il verde della vegetazione lussureggiante nordica portava quel fresco piacevole da sentire nella pelle. Io avevo freddo però, freddo nelle ossa e quella strana sensazione che niente sarebbe cambiato e allo stesso tempo che niente sarebbe stato più come prima. Mi immaginai Liam correre in quel prato, rincorso dalle sue sorelle perché non voleva mangiare le verdure. Me lo immaginai a giocare con il pallone da football con gli amici, con quella sua canottiera sudata e i muscoli da adolescente appena accennati. Forse però non avrebbe messo la canottiera, ma avrebbe coperto le sue spalle piene di cicatrici, segno del passaggio di un padre che aveva troppo alcool in corpo.  
Seduto nell'auto mi mancava il coraggio di scendere e bussare. Cosa gli avrei detto?  
-Zayn, dai scendi, vai a parlarci.-  
Una mano su una spalla appena a stringerla un po', una pressione amichevole che mi volle trasmettere forza.  
-Ho paura, Harry.-  
Un abbraccio, un “lo so” sussurrato vicino alle orecchie e la decisione che scendere sarebbe stata l'unica cosa da fare.  
Mi feci forza e camminai per quel vialetto, salendo i gradini senza guardarmi intorno. Suonai il campanello esitando per qualche secondo con la mano ferma a mezz'aria. Balzai da una gamba all'altra perché quel freddo che sentivo si era irrimediabilmente attaccato alle ossa e non voleva andare più via, come un corvo nero ad osservarti dal ramo secco di un albero.  
Una donna sulla cinquantina abbondante mi aprì. Capelli legati castani, un grembiule in vita e il profumo di caffè nell'aria, da rendere l'accoglienza meno ansiolitica.  
-Ciao. Cerchi qualcuno?-  
E cosa potevo rispondere alla madre di quello che forse era stato il mio fidanzato, di quello che ora non lo era più perché lo avevo tradito?  
-Cerco Liam, sono Zayn... un suo amico.-  
Sapevo che sua madre era estremamente comprensiva, sapevo che era buona come il pane, che Liam le aveva parlato di me e che lei lo aveva compreso senza giudicarlo. Lo sapevo, ma quando mi vidi le sue braccia strette al collo, quando sentii cedimento nella sua voce tremolante, mi commossi perché quello era il grido d'aiuto di una madre che non voleva per il figlio la stessa sorte del marito.  
-E' andato alla stazione dei pullman qualche minuto fa, Zayn. Mi dispiace.-  
Si staccò da me e mi guardò negli occhi con compassione, ma quel tipo di compassione che non faceva male, che manifestava affetto.  
-Signora, posso ancora trovarlo se lo vado a cercare?-  
-Chiamami Karen. Sì, penso proprio di sì, parte alle dieci.-  
E la speranza nei suoi occhi si riflesse contemporaneamente nei miei. Me ne trasmise un po', giusto perché ne avevo bisogno. Le strinsi una mano prima di correre in direzione dell'auto dove Harry mi aspettava ansioso di notizie. Prima di salire, sentii una voce urlarmi qualcosa.  
-Riportamelo a casa, Zayn. Non farlo partire!-  
Ci avrei provato, sicuramente non sarei rimasto con le mani in mano.  
Entrai nell'auto e chiesi a Harry di cercare nel navigatore la stazione di partenza dei Pullman di Providence, che scoprimmo poco dopo distasse solo una trentina di minuti. Saremmo arrivati a pelo per vederlo e per provare ad impedirgli di partire.  
Mentre Harry guidava il più velocemente possibile, fregandosene dei limiti di velocità, mi passarono davanti svariate alternative, riconducibili però a due in linea di massima.  
Liam non sarebbe partito, avrebbe accettato le mie scuse, l'avrei stretto forte e insieme saremmo andati avanti, ce l'avremmo fatta. Era l'opzione che volevo succedesse, era l'opzione che mi auspicavo succedesse.  
Oppure non l'avrebbe fatto, sarebbe partito lo stesso e non l'avrei più rivisto per moltissimo tempo. Sarebbe diventato un saldato dell'esercito americano e non si sarebbe voltato indietro, no, perché gliel'avevo chiesto io di non farlo molto tempo prima, gli avevo chiesto di andarsene senza voltarsi indietro.  
Se avessi potuto tornare indietro nel tempo, se avessi potuto cambiare le cose, lo avrei fatto, ma questo non era possibile.  
Adesso era una lotta contro il tempo, a sfidare la sorte sperando che il vento soffiasse a mio favore, sperando per una volta nella vita di essere creduto, perdonato, di essere amato ancora, di avere una seconda possibilità.  
E il cuore non avrebbe potuto battere più forte o più veloce, spasmodico nel mio petto, quando alle dieci meno quindici minuti Harry parcheggiò sul ciglio della strada e senza dargli il tempo di fermarsi, aprii la portiera saltando giù al volo. Mi diressi in quella sorta di parcheggio enorme guardandomi intorno. Molti pullman erano diretti in Canada, altri erano vuoti, altri non sapevo dove fossero diretti. Camminai senza sosta cercando di trovarlo, di captare un segnale che mi dicesse che fossi nel posto giusto, che Liam fosse lì a pochi passi da me, per afferrarlo e tenermelo stretto, ma non riuscivo a trovarlo.  
Mi passai violentemente le mani nei capelli sudati ora che quella sensazione di freddo interiore mi aveva abbandonato momentaneamente. Chiesi indicazioni a qualcuno e mi mandarono nel parcheggio attiguo, dietro a quello dove mi trovavo. Lì c'erano solo due veicoli e quindi doveva essere in uno di quelli.  
A grandi passi mi avvicinai e con sorpresa lo vidi di spalle, intento a caricare la sua sacca nella stiva laterale. Un paio di jeans usurati e larghi nei fianchi, una maglietta nera. I capelli più lunghi di quello che ricordavo. Non volli urlare il suo nome, non volli farlo, ma non appena si voltò, i suoi occhi color della terra arida mi trapassarono da lato a lato, stupiti di vedermi, quasi increduli. Mi ci volli perdere dentro per qualche istante, giusto per cercare di leggere in lui un briciolo di speranza, un luccichio assente.  
-Che ci fai qui?-  
Me lo chiese davvero, come se non lo sapesse il perché, come se volesse sentirselo dire dalla mia bocca. Si allontanò di qualche passo giusto per avere un po' di privacy e io lo seguii, senza staccare gli occhi da lui. Si fermò e vidi il respiro rompersi nel momento esatto nel quale parlai.  
-Non partire, Liam! Sono venuto per implorarti di non partire.-  
Continuò a guardarmi senza riuscire a dire niente. Quello sguardo che conoscevo bene, che avevo visto nell'ultimo mese insieme. Mi fece male, male da morire, perché non riusciva più a guardarmi con l'amore di prima, con gli occhi di prima, perché non avrebbe più detto le parole insolenti che la sua bocca diceva sempre, perché non mi avrebbe detto mai più di amarmi.  
-Mi dispiace, lo sai che è così. Non dovevo permettere che tutto questo succedesse, un mese di silenzi, non dovevo fare sesso con te, quel giorno, non dovevo stare zitto, ma urlare di amarti.-  
-Zayn...-  
Appoggiai le mie mani sulle sue braccia e lui trasalì, senza evitare il contatto. Per un momento pensai di star facendo la cosa giusta, di essere sulla buona strada. Per un attimo colsi in lui qualcosa che assomigliava alla speranza e al dubbio, qualcosa che dimostrasse che non era andato così avanti, non di molti passi. Potevo raggiungerlo.  
-Liam, io non posso farcela senza di te, io ho ricominciato a vivere grazie a te.-  
-Zayn...-  
-E voglio farmi perdonare, e da adesso le cose saranno diverse.-  
Poi il gelo.  
Come se l'inverno fosse arrivato in anticipo e quel freddo alle ossa trovasse una spiegazione. Una leggera folata di vento sulla nuca. Sapevo già cosa mi avrebbe detto.  
-Io non ti amo più.-  
Sbattere le palpebre così forte per reprimere lacrime che non versavo da tempo.  
Continuare a respirare solo perché non potevo impedire al mio corpo di smettere.  
Le mani che interruppero il contatto con le sue braccia per afflosciarsi lungo il mio corpo.  
Ancora il suo sguardo severo su di me, uno sguardo che aveva perso tutta la nostra magia.  
Era morta la falena che aveva rischiato volando troppo vicino alla luce nella notte.  
Si era spenta la fiamma della candela tenuta sotto una campana di vetro.  
Era annegato il fiore dopo l'inondazione, dopo la tempesta.  
Un fulmine nel cielo a rompere ogni speranza fatta di carta velina blu.  
Un ultimo sguardo mi dedicò l'amore bastardo che mi aveva avvelenato, il ragazzo coraggioso che una volta mi aveva chiesto se potevo baciarlo.  
Liam era davvero un passo avanti, forse anche cento.  
-Devo andare. Ciao Zayn.-  
E salì sul pullman già in moto, mentre le porte si chiudevano lentamente.  
Si sedette vicino al finestrino aperto e anche se l'unica cosa che volevo fare era piangere e accasciarmi su quell'asfalto nero, rimasi ad osservarlo muovere la sua scia, traiettoria che lo avrebbe portato troppo lontano.  
Feci l'unica cosa che potessi fare: alzai la mano e lo salutai debolmente, urlando quelle parole mentre qualcosa dentro di indefinito smetteva di vivere per sempre.  
-Cerca di non morire, soldato. Io non vado da nessuna parte.-  
Perché saperlo vivo lontano da me era meglio di immaginarlo morto, trivellato da qualche mitragliatrice o esploso per aria in mille pezzi.  
Perché se fosse rimasto vivo, sarebbe tornato e io ci sarei stato.  
Non potevo di certo sapere quanto tempo sarebbe passato, non potevo di certo sapere se il mio desiderio si sarebbe avverato.  
Questa volta il mio saluto fu diverso, costruito da note di una sinfonia dolceamara.  
E allora ciao Liam, averti amato non è stato inutile, forse è stata la cosa migliore che potesse succedermi. Resta vivo, non mollare. Io non lo farò.

Liam  
L'unica cosa che gli potessi dire affinché mi lasciasse libero di partire e si dimenticasse di me, era proprio quella, ma non appena le parole, come pugnali, lo colpirono, ferirono anche me.  
-Io non ti amo più.-  
Perché dovevo partire, dovevo farlo per riuscire ad allontanarmi da lui e da mio padre, dallo studio, da tutto. Dovevo partire senza voltarmi indietro, senza pensare al passato o al futuro, perché in guerra funzionava così. Il suo sguardo mi fece male perché non volevo ferirlo ulteriormente, non volevo farlo, ma non avrei potuto sopportare una vita a metà tra l'amore per me e l'amore per Harry. Per me volevo di più, volevo essere l'unico e sentirmi tale. Partire era la mia maniera di fuggire da tutto quello che ero diventato, dalle consapevolezze sessuali che mi avevano colto impreparato, ma che avevo accettato. Partire significava prendere atto del fatto che io e Zayn non avremmo mai potuto avere un futuro insieme.  
Non importava quanto lo amassi se dentro di me non trovavo la forza di perdonarlo.  
Non importava quanto lui potesse dirmi di amarmi se entrambi sapevamo che al primo posto non ci sarei mai stato.  
Continuare a prenderci in giro era doloroso per me e per lui, deleterio.  
L'ultimo sguardo a quella persona che non avrei mai dimenticato totalmente, a quei mesi vissuti in simbiosi, dove finivo io e cominciava lui. Un ultimo saluto mentale ai suoi occhi scuri, del colore dei miei, ma molto più belli, un addio alle sue labbra, alle sue parole.  
-Devo andare. Ciao, Zayn.-  
Un passo avanti, uno dietro l'altro, ad allontanarmi, a mettere chilometri e chilometri tra di noi, a tenere la mente occupata a servire il paese, a servire il popolo americano.  
Lottare per una causa nella quale non credevo, una causa che aveva ridotto mio padre in quello stato. Era pur sempre qualcosa, era pur sempre un'ideale che avrebbe impiantato le radici nella mia testa, portando un cambiamento.  
Avevo bisogno di una svolta, avevo bisogno di capire chi fossi e cosa realmente volessi. Forse una famiglia, forse dei figli, forse... Non lo sapevo, partivo per scoprirlo.  
Mi sedetti in fondo, il viso al finestrino a guardare l'uomo che mi aveva insegnato l'amore, l'uomo che non aveva preteso, che non mi aveva fatto male, nonostante tutto. Guardai l'uomo che non avrei potuto avere, l'uomo che lo sapevo non mi sarebbe mai appartenuto. I suoi occhi nei miei occhi e i ricordi come flash. Le sue parole forti a colpirmi i neuroni, a farmi chiedere se quella fosse davvero la scelta giusta.  
-Cerca di non morire, soldato. Io non vado da nessuna parte.-  
E strinsi la mano destra in un pugno perché quello che stavo facendo era terribilmente difficile, perché faceva male come non lo aveva mai fatto, perché mi aveva chiesto di non morire, mi aveva detto che mi avrebbe aspettato.  
Mi morsi le labbra così forte da fare male, perché era anche colpa mia se non riuscivo più a guardarlo come prima, ad amarlo come prima. Era colpa mia se avevo dato così tanta importanza alla disillusione, solo colpa mia.  
Mentre il pullman si allontanava chiusi gli occhi per un secondo e ci immaginai felici a casa sua, a fare colazione per poi sdraiarci sul divano, dopo aver fatto l'amore. Le sue mani calde sulle mie, a stringermi appena mentre prestavo troppa attenzione alla partita di football e non a lui. Le gambe attorcigliate alle sue, in una morsa che avrebbe fatto invidia a chiunque l'avesse vista. Perché quello era il nostro amore, quello era la maniera nella quale noi stavamo insieme.  
Ma quando riaprii gli occhi, lo scenario non era cambiato, l'orgoglio non era scomparso, l'odio e la delusione nemmeno, anzi come funghi velenosi erano cresciuti e avevano invaso il nostro piccolo prato verde felice.  
Mi voltai per un'ultima volta a guardarlo e desiderai di non averlo fatto.  
Zayn era accasciato sull'asfalto, una mano sullo stomaco e una a prendere a pugni il suolo. Stava piangendo così forte che mi parve di sentire i palmi delle mani bagnati. Harry arrivò due secondi più tardi, giusto il tempo di vederlo stringergli le spalle, prima che il pullman svoltasse cambiando strada.  
Mi voltai e respirai profondamente.  
Si sarebbe ripreso, Harry gli sarebbe stato accanto.  
Come sempre.


	48. Erase and Rewind.

Quella mattina Harry non riuscì a saltare la scuola perché sua madre insistette per accompagnarlo personalmente nell'edificio scolastico poco fuori dal centro di Brighton. I suoi piani romantici e la sua sorpresa per Nick vennero annullati con grande tristezza del ragazzo, allora diciassettenne, che preparava da giorni la sua fuga romantica. Aveva appena preso la patente e sentiva di essere libero, ma di tutti i posti al mondo nel quale sarebbe potuto andare, aveva scelto proprio quello, proprio l'appartamento moderno di Nick nel centro a Londra, quello dalle pareti verde acido, dai lampadari a forma ellittica e dal letto rotondo.  
Le cose non andarono così.  
Quindi quel giorno Harry seguì le lezioni: matematica, letteratura, scienze naturali e francese. Con il suo broncio appena accennato, di quelli che rendevano le sue labbra carnose ancora più “a papera”, affrontò la giornata pensando all'amore della sua vita, quello che gli aveva rubato il cuore in una spiaggia, quello dal lavoro eccitante, quello più grande di lui, quello dai mille regali, ma che anche un suo solo abbraccio protettivo sarebbe bastato. Il suo primo amore, la sua prima volta, l'uomo che l'aveva reso uomo con dolcezza. La bottiglia di champagne comprata per festeggiare rimase così sotto al piccolo letto ad una piazza della sua stanza in Chapel Street, quella dalla quale riusciva a sentire il rumore del vento soffiare sulle onde del mare.  
L'effetto farfalla** di quel cambiamento di progetti, mutò tutto, mutò ogni cosa, come una piccola spinta ad un corpo ormai fermo che avrebbe ripreso il suo moto.  
Così Harry non tentò il suicidio a diciassette anni, non cadde in depressione, non riempì la vasca d'acqua e vi ci si immerse con una lametta. Gemma non lo trovò svenuto in una pozza di sangue, i dottori non gli diedero i punti di sutura, sua madre non pianse, suo padre non se ne andò di casa. Il piccolo ragazzo dai capelli ricci e crespi non smise di ridere, non smise di essere felice di vivere. Nessun senso di colpa, nessun colpo d'arresto: una strada dritta davanti a lui, da percorrere in scioltezza.  
Non si nascose per anni dietro alle sue maschere, non affrontò l'apatia e la solitudine, non andò alla ricerca del dolore fisico solo per sentire di nuovo qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa fosse. Il dolore restò nel suo letto di foglie secche e scricchiolanti, le droghe non entrarono mai nel suo corpo, nessun tatuaggio lo marchiò a vita. Harry era fatto di fiocchi di neve bianchi da baciare, ingenuo e provincialotto, non pensava ai cambiamenti che di lì a poco lo avrebbero stravolto.  
Rimase il sognatore che nel profondo era, quello che amava leggere in riva al mare per poi divertirsi la sera, quello da fare l'amore con il suo fidanzato forte e dolcemente, per poi farsi stringere, perché Harry amava essere protetto, amava le rassicurazioni. Non voleva che i suoi occhi fossero tristi perché la tristezza non gli apparteneva in sella al suo motorino per i vicoli della città. Era giovane e lo sarebbe rimasto per sempre, non voleva responsabilità, non voleva preoccupazioni e non ne aveva.  
Studiava, il piccolo della famiglia Styles, studiava perché gli piaceva farlo, perché sua sorella lo spronava a continuare su quella strada per avere un futuro radioso, perché la biblioteca di Brighton era uno dei suoi posti preferiti, così tranquillo, così silenzioso, così suo. Questo non era diverso, proprio no.  
Ma come sempre, il destino già scritto avrebbe bussato alla sua porta a reclamare quello che era suo, a riportarlo lentamente in quella via che lo avrebbe condotto lontano dall'Inghilterra.  
Le Parche*** non amavano i cambi di scena, non amavano gli stravolgimenti e stavano intrecciando tutti i loro fili affinché le cose andassero come avevano previsto: farle infuriare non era nei progetti di nessuno.  
Fu così che quindici giorni dopo il suo diploma, Harry ricevette una lettera, di quelle in busta bianca troppo grandi per contenere della semplice pubblicità, troppo piene di francobolli per arrivare da posti conosciuti, vicini. Con eccitazione quella carta venne strappata, con ansia quei fogli di carta districati e quelle pratiche lette dagli occhi verdi di chi, della vita, ancora troppo poco aveva visto.  
Sorrise, Harry, leggendo il suo nome, leggendo che la sua richiesta, quella spedita per gioco con la sorella Gemma, era stata accettata. Perché di domande per l'ammissione al college ne aveva fatte tantissime, ma la risposta affermativa della New York University lo rese orgoglioso dei suoi voti altissimi e della lettera motivazionale scritta anche assieme al suo Nick, un pomeriggio di primavera sdraiato sul suo letto, con il pc rosa glitter tra le braccia.  
I suoi genitori ne furono felici: il padre di liberarsi di un figlio dichiaratamente omosessuale che si aggirava per la città libertino, la madre genuinamente contenta per l'opportunità presentatasi. Anche Harry era felice, contento perché tutti gli sforzi, tutte le ore sopra ai libri ad approfondire le letterature, le sue letture così impegnate e varie, erano valse qualcosa oltre che intrattenimento e cultura personale. Sì, era felice, ma per la prima volta nella sua vita, nel suo viso dai tratti che ormai stavano diventando più marcati e maschili, nacque anche la tristezza.  
Voleva andarsene, moriva dalla voglia di vedere quella città che tutti dicevano fosse piena di vita, che non dormisse mai. Ma come avrebbe potuto fare con Nick? Avrebbe accettato di partire con lui oppure sarebbe rimasto a Brighton e inevitabilmente si sarebbero dovuti lasciare?  
Delle due l'una e Nick, famoso dj londinese, decise di non partire con il piccolo ometto che aveva cresciuto lui e che ora si apprestava, come un cagnolino curioso, ad annusare il mondo e a scodinzolare felice delle sue scoperte.  
Quando arrivò negli Stati Uniti, Harry si sentì un po' come Cristoforo Colombo, si sentì un esploratore alla scoperta del Nuovo Mondo. Di caotiche realtà ne aveva vissute tante, di razze e religioni pure, di colori e odori anche, ma quello che lo colpì maggiormente fu la grandezza di tutto. I grattacieli che si perdevano nel cielo, il lusso sfrenato, ma anche la povertà più assoluta e quella Liberty Island, quell'isola che era calpestata dalla Statua della Libertà, non gli era mai apparsa più ingiusta, perché era stata la prigione di contenimento di tutti gli emigranti di ogni nazionalità. Non ci pensò più molto sistemando le sue cose, svuotando gli scatoloni e trasferendo i ricordi: una foto della madre e della sorella, tre paia di fossette nelle quali affondare le dita. Ne aveva portata anche una di Nick, ma non l'aveva esposta, quella era rimasta dentro al suo libro di prosa preferito, quella “ricerca del tempo perduto” che lo aveva sempre incuriosito.  
I primi mesi di facoltà passarono lenti come lento passava l'inverno ogni anno, tra bufere di neve e strati di ghiaccio scivoloso. Non usciva molto Harry, sebbene avesse fatto la conoscenza di qualche ragazza che non aveva ritardato a capire quale fosse il suo orientamento sessuale. Fu proprio Brit a mandarlo in un posto quel giorno lontano di novembre, proprio lei a mandarlo nell'appartamento di Zayn Malik, il più noto spacciatore del Campus, nonché promoter nella discoteca di riferimento di tutti i giovani universitari: lo Shiver.  
Bussò alla porta dell'appartamento numero 22 di quel palazzo grigio scuro aspettandosi di incontrare tutt'altra persona. Zayn, avvolto da jeans neri e maglietta traforata, gli aprì con noncuranza, chiedendogli cosa volesse. L'erba richiesta da Harry non fu molta e non dovette aspettare chissà quanto tempo, ma quando toccò le dita del ragazzo moro, dagli occhi ambrati cerchiati dalle occhiaie, dalla pelle del colorito del latte macchiato con quel tanto di caffè che bastava, fu colto da qualcosa di molto simile ad un déjàvu. Una sensazione di familiarità con quel corpo, una sensazione di appartenenza, come se il ragazzo triste dagli occhi usurati dalla vita, non fosse altro che un fantasma del passato.  
Il loro primo incontro, così diverso dall'altro, così ricco di significati, evocativo.

Zayn stava con lo stesso uomo da quando aveva sedici anni, da quando lo aveva conosciuto in discoteca e gli era piaciuto, tanto da farsi di cocaina nel bagno prima di consumare un gelido primo rapporto sessuale.  
No, questo non era cambiato, perché Zayn lo aveva vissuto davvero, una costante nella sua vita che lo aveva forgiato tanto da farlo cambiare.  
Quell'uomo, Ben, era quello con il quale condivideva il letto caldo e lo aveva sempre fatto, perché di altre vie lui proprio non ne conosceva.  
Non aveva incontrato Harry, non aveva riversato su di lui la voglia di sentirsi utile, non era stato salvato a sua volta, non aveva avuto nessuno al quale aggrapparsi saldamente, come alghe agli scogli, come il muschio a nord.  
Zayn adesso aveva vent'anni e Ben non era più un tirocinante affascinante, non era più l'assistente del professore di medicina, laureatosi con il massimo dei voti ma con la vocazione all'insegnamento e la fobia per il sangue. Ben era un quasi quarantenne affascinato dalla carne giovane che ogni mattina poteva osservare dal basso della sua cattedra in Anatomia. E Zayn si era fatto abbindolare ancora, aveva creduto che quell'uomo fosse la sua salvezza, il suo tutto. Si era fatto accudire da lui, si era fatto indicare la via da percorrere, perché così era più semplice e Zayn, di rogne, ne aveva già abbastanza nella sua testa.  
Non era altruista, non era buono, non aveva amici, tanto meno un amico speciale con il quale condividere i dolori fatti di quella melma che piano piano lo stava affondando. Non era afflitto, non era triste, non era emotivo. Aveva spento ogni sua emozione quando una sniffata in più di cocaina lo aveva ridotto quasi in overdose ed era stato ricoverato per un mese. Sua madre piangente ai piedi del suo letto che si colpevolizzava di tutto, mentre lui pensava a prati verdi e a verdi speranze.  
Era sottomesso, ecco quello che era.  
Rimasto bloccato in sogni d'amore con una persona che l'amore non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse. Bloccato in emozioni finte fatte di routine e di sesso. Il puzzo di fumo, lo sporco dell'anima, che riconoscerne anche solo il colore, sbiadito ora, era impossibile. Alle volte pensava, il piccolo ragazzo senza padre, pensava che se avesse dovuto scegliere il colore della sua anima sarebbe stato un insipido bianco, che non era poi nemmeno un colore. Ma andava avanti Zayn, andava avanti indisturbato a vivere quello che la vita aveva in serbo per lui, perché al destino lui non voleva crederci, perché se davvero fosse stato tutto scritto, lo sarebbe andato a prendere a calci in culo quello che aveva decretato che la sua esistenza dovesse essere così.  
Quindi andava avanti con i pesi del mondo passato a gravargli sulle spalle, con il sangue corrotto di chi aveva provato tutto, con lo scorrere della vita così veloce da sembrare un battito di ciglia.  
Zayn però era nato per fare il barista. Amava il contatto con le persone, amava vederle nei loro momenti di sconforto, a bere bicchieri e bicchieri, così da non sentirsi solo, così da non sentirsi l'unico essere a soffrire al mondo. Gli sembrava così di condividere la tristezza, di smembrarsi in parti e riuscire a riaccendere un po' di quelle emozioni smarrite nel fondo di un cassetto che non voleva aprire più da anni. Perché lui aveva amato più di ogni altro, aveva odiato quasi fino ad impazzire, era stato eccitato oltre ogni immaginazione, si era spinto oltre i suoi limiti, pentendosi. Zayn non era un tipo da ammettere facilmente che preferiva i rimpianti ai rimorsi, perché il peso dei suoi rimorsi lo aveva rinchiuso in un angolo buio, accovacciato su se stesso, la testa verso il basso e le mani incrociate a segno di resa.  
Andava avanti però, perché piangere non gli piaceva, era un'altra delle sue costanti, era un altro di quei tratti che nessuno gli avrebbe tolto.

Dopo essersi incontrati per la prima volta, dopo l'erba e lo strano sentore, Harry rivide Zayn nel locale dove lavorava, quella discoteca dal clima libertino, dalla libertà sessuale e dal puzzo di sesso attaccato alle pareti. Non si sentiva molto a suo agio lì, dove etero, omosessuali e bisessuali si comportavano come se si trovassero in un mondo parallelo, come se quello che facessero non potesse uscire da quelle mura. E ad Harry le etichette non erano mai piaciute. Aveva ancora in testa il suo ex, la persona che aveva amato e con la quale si era aperto così tanto da crescere insieme a lui. Un tarlo quello dell'abitudine vissuta insieme a Nick, uno di quei piccoli animaletti che lo portava spesso a chiedersi se davvero lo avesse mai amato, se davvero non si fosse accontentato di stare con lui per paura di affrontare il mondo, dopo aver vissuto sotto una campana di vetro per molto tempo.  
E come se fossero due stelle della stessa costellazione, forse il Piccolo Carro perché pretese di grandezza nessuno dei due le aveva, Harry e Zayn si parlarono: prima piano, accerchiati dal frastuono dello Shiver ed interrotti spesso da altri clienti o da Ben stesso, poi in maniera diversa, più intima. Il processo graduale di un'amicizia in incubazione che aveva bisogno di essere curata e del calore umano per continuare a respirare.

Accadde che quello che per circostanze differenti non era potuto succedere, in modi alternativi, successe comunque.  
Accadde che i fili che per troppo tempo erano rimasti paralleli, le Parche, quelle Divinità maledette nel gestire le vite d'altri e mai abili con le loro, decisero di riunirli.  
Accadde che il malsano si perse, che l'amore viscerale non nacque, ma accadde anche che le parole trovarono il loro peso e si costruirono un tunnel tutto loro che partiva dalla mente di Harry, fino ad arrivare al cuore di Zayn, alimentando la speranza più del secondo che del primo.

Louis era convinto di poche cose nella vita e quelle certezze se le faceva bastare.  
Era convinto di amare Eleanor e che sarebbe stato felice con lei, che si sarebbero sposati e avrebbero avuto dei figli.  
Era convinto che l'azienda di famiglia sarebbe diventata sua, cosa che era palesemente ovvia.  
Era sicuro che il suo conto in banca non sarebbe mai stato rosso e che essere un Tomlinson fosse un privilegio, un vantaggio da sfruttare.  
Viveva tranquillo, il ragazzo dagli occhi cerulei, viveva agiato tra tutto quello che voleva, ignorando l'unica cosa della quale forse aveva bisogno. Abituato ai beni materiali, abituato ad essere accontentato in tutto visti, i suoi voti ottimi e la sua condotta eccelsa, la vita gli appariva in discesa.  
Suo padre era orgoglioso di lui, del suo carattere sicuro, della sua visione imborghesita della vita, del suo essere snob e classista. Sì, perché Louis lo era.  
Non dava confidenza a nessuno che non appartenesse al gruppo di eletti del quale faceva parte, guardava tutti dall'alto in basso, con quel senso di superiorità che metteva a disagio. Giudicava, sì: questa versione di Louis giudicava le persone. Che lo facesse per non essere giudicato a sua volta, per ferire prima di essere attaccato, questo beh, era un altro discorso.  
Bisognava dimenticare il Louis timido, impaurito, delicato e fragile, quello che aveva paura della sua stessa ombra e che andava alla ricerca delle nuove sensazioni, del vissuto, quello che un giorno aveva visto negli occhi del suo eroe i colori della vita prendere forma, delinearsi come in una di quelle Ninfee tanto famose.  
Non avendo ammesso nemmeno con se stesso la vera natura della sua sessualità, non avendo mai esplorato quel lato di lui, Louis era il riflesso di suo padre, era quello che gli era stato insegnato d'essere.  
Non aveva fantasticato sul giardiniere spagnolo, non aveva detto alla sua migliore amica che non la poteva amare, che farfalla lui non poteva essere, ma le aveva regalato un anello con la promessa di un futuro insieme, futuro già scritto per loro, radioso, l'incontro di due famiglie che già erano legate profondamente da interessi economici e affari.  
E quando faceva sesso con la ragazza che diceva di amare, quando accarezzava la sua pelle e l'assaporava, sapeva di star vivendo una bugia bella e buona, sapeva che non poteva amarla, che la sua mente, sebbene lo desiderasse come il fuoco anelava la legna da ardere, non era adatta ad amare quelle curve, a volerle nel letto per il resto della vita. Erano i corpi maschili quelli che guardava, era il luccichio di occhi consapevoli di essere guardati da un Tomlinson, l'aspra curva della mascella mascolina, le cosce muscolose strette attorno ai suoi fianchi e i baci al sapore di sangue e sensualità. Ma Louis, ancora una volta, non poteva permettersi di essere chi realmente fosse.  
Di quel segreto non sarebbe mai riuscito a separarsi, nemmeno in un milione di anni, nemmeno vivendo altre vite, intrecciando altri fili.  
Era a capo dei Delta Sigma, la Confraternita più importante della NYU ed era rispettato da tutti, anche un po' temuto. Non che gli piacesse incutere terrore o che ce ne fosse motivo, ma gli piaceva il suo status quo, gli piaceva avere tutti ai suoi piedi. In quello era davvero una prima donna, non che fosse compiaciuto dell'ammetterlo. Ogni tanto, al caldo della sua stanza, con un blocco tra le mani, disegnava, a tempo perso sia chiaro, perché a lui non erano concessi svaghi di questo tipo, così futili. Quando lo faceva però, quando cercava di trasportare in un tratto marcato tutto quello che gli esplodeva dentro, tutta la confusione e la rabbia che provava nei suoi confronti, non si limitava. Impazziva Louis, letteralmente. E disegnava e piangeva insieme, e numerosi erano i pugni con i quali colpiva le gambe tremule, numerose le volte che imprecava contro Dio e contro di sé, contro il padre e contro quel destino avverso che gli impediva di essere felice.  
Perché l'ultima cosa della quale Louis era certo era la sua infelicità.  
Ironico che la persona che possedeva ogni cosa che volesse, non avesse proprio la felicità. Quella non si poteva comprare, non si poteva pretendere, bisognava aspettarla nell'angolo e coglierla al volo quando arrivava e farne tesoro prima della sua dipartita.  
L'unico vero amico che lo capisse, che velatamente sapesse del suo segreto era il buon Liam Payne.

L'infanzia di Liam a Providence non fu delle migliori.  
Aveva quindici anni quando due soldati vestiti di tutto punto bussarono alla sua porta, la madre già in lacrime perché la notizia era chiara, non poteva essere altrimenti. Il padre era morto, uno di quei fanatici religiosi, altresì chiamati kamikaze, si era fatto esplodere senza lasciare superstiti vicino alla postazione del Signor Payne. Eroe di guerra gli avevano detto, medaglie al valore gli avevano dato, un padre la grande Nazione degli Stati Uniti gli aveva tolto.  
Non poteva sapere che forse questa morte lo aveva salvato da anni e anni di soprusi, da un padre con disturbi post traumatici e alcolizzato. Ignorava, Liam, quanto potessero fare male le cinghiate sulla schiena, ignorava le lacrime della madre e la sua futura scelta di partire anche lui, di diventare un soldato come quelli che gli avevano dato la cattiva novella. Liam non poteva sapere e forse, da un lato, era meglio così.  
Quindi, alla luce di quella perdita, Liam decise che aiutare le persone sarebbe stata la sua vocazione, che curarle e impedirne la morte sarebbe stato il suo contrappasso. Non si iscrisse a Giurisprudenza, no, non faceva per lui. Il campo della medicina invece, che lo aveva sempre affascinato, gli sembrò la via migliore da percorrere, quella che lo avrebbe fatto stare bene.  
Crebbe,il ragazzo dagli occhi al cioccolato al latte, si fece alto, le spalle piazzate e il viso così dolce da attirare ogni ragazza, ma scoprì presto la sua attrazione smisurata per i ragazzi. Non se ne curò più di tanto, non si colpevolizzò o ebbe vergogna, perché di quello che piaceva a lui, agli altri non doveva interessare.  
Si fece le sue esperienze quindi, ma l'amore, quello vero, ancora non poteva sapere dove e quando lo avrebbe incontrato, se lo avrebbe incontrato.  
Un po' meno testardo, un po' meno orgoglioso, attratto dal proibito e da quella tipologia di ragazzi che erano stronzi e senza controllo, all'inizio del secondo anno di università, Liam si fece sedurre da un suo professore.  
Nessuno sapeva della sua relazione con lui a parte Louis, che era un amico del quale poteva fidarsi, anche se pieno di difetti e voglia di giudicare.  
Era adulto il suo amante, grandi le sue mani, aitante il suo corpo, definiti i muscoli del torace, affascinante la sua mente, allusive le sue lezioni pratiche anatomiche. Ogni muscolo era stato toccato in profondità, ogni ormone sprigionato, ogni nervo teso, ogni cellula corporea stimolata. Ben gli aveva insegnato l'arte della seduzione prima di farlo suo e di rendere Liam un giochetto interessante per i suoi scopi.  
Il destino, o fottuto destino di merda, come lo avrebbe chiamato Zayn, aveva avvicinato due persone senza che nemmeno loro ne fossero a conoscenza. Giocare con le vite degli altri si stava rivelando estremamente interessante per quelle donne che creavano, snodavano e tagliavano i fili di ogni esistenza.  
La prima volta che le due paia di occhi color del fango si incontrarono fu al termine di una lezione. Liam si era avvicinato alla cattedra con fare languido, colto da un'improvvisa lussuria, come se avesse voluto essere preso e sbattuto lì, in quello stesso posto. Poi lo vide: il giubbotto di pelle a fasciargli il corpo esile, i capelli neri alzati e modellati con i polpastrelli, le labbra ricurve in un sorriso spento, gli occhi opachi e lunghe occhiaie nere a contornarli. Liam non aveva mai visto un ragazzo più bello di lui, mai visto più tormento ad avvolgere una persona.  
Poi sentì quello che lui e Ben si dissero e capì. Quel ragazzo, che sapeva si chiamasse Zayn, era il fidanzato di Ben e lui non era altro che l'amante. Uno sguardo incomprensibile gli si dipinse in volto, uno strano senso di colpa e di frustrazione per essere quel tipo di persona, che se fosse stata una donna l'epiteto “puttana” nessuno glielo avrebbe tolto. Se ne andò con la coda tra le gambe e un senso di nausea diffuso nel corpo, se ne andò vergognandosi dei suoi pensieri e ancora di più delle sue azioni. Poteva rimediare? Poteva chiedere scusa e rivelare a Zayn, ad un totale estraneo, il tradimento della persona con la quale stava?  
Lo avrebbe fatto e poi, tra le tante cose, avrebbe aiutato Zayn in un modo tutto suo ad uscire dalle sue dipendenze, sia umane che stupefacenti.  
Quando Zayn lo vide, gli sussultò il cuore come mai prima d'ora quel muscolo arido aveva fatto.  
Quando gli parlò, non ci rimase nemmeno tanto male, perché sapeva dell'infedeltà di Ben, non aveva solo avuto il coraggio di lasciarlo.  
Quando uscirono insieme per la prima volta, le parole erano state sufficienti ad aprire un varco e a farsi strada strisciando.  
Quando lo andò a vedere ad una delle sue partite di pallanuoto, in quella piscina gli parve di scorgere le immagini di loro due a baciarsi. Forse erano solo le sue fantasie, forse non era così.  
Perché quando fecero l'amore per la prima volta, Zayn sapeva esattamente quali punti toccare, come baciarle quelle labbra piene, come se quei due si conoscessero da una vita, si appartenessero in un modo o nell'altro. Liam lo aveva curato, gli aveva reso possibile vivere, anche solo respirare.  
Ed entrambi sorrisero di quello strano modo di stare insieme, così inaspettato, ma che gli sembrò la cosa più giusta al mondo.  
Così non si separarono, così uno non partì, cosi quel pullman nessuno dei due lo vide, quei pugni sull'asfalto non furono mai dati, quelle lacrime versate, nessun complesso di inferiorità, nessuna scelta dolorosa da prendere.  
Solo Zayn e solo Liam, in un letto nuovo, in una casa nuova, senza reminiscenze, senza gocce di altra memoria.

Quando il professor Russel vide Harry tra i corridoi della sezione di studi artistici, non gli sfuggì il potenziale di quel ragazzo e delle sue forme imperfette che rasentavano il sublime. Ovviamente gli chiese di posare per il suo corso, non poteva fare altrimenti, alimentato dal sacro fuoco della passione per l'Arte, quella con la “a” maiuscola.  
Passò qualche giorno prima che il ragazzo dai graziosi ricci, consigliato dalla sua amica Brit, da Zayn e dal suo nuovo ragazzo, Liam, decise di accettare, fomentato dall'eccitazione e dal gusto di avventura che aveva quella sfida. Tuttavia pose un veto: non sarebbe stato un nudo integrale, ma le sue parti intime sarebbero state coperte da un piccolo asciugamano elegante che, se possibile, lo avrebbe fatto apparire ancora di più divinità e meno bambino. Le due cose, in questo Harry, andavano di pari passo e la vergogna nel mostrarsi a tutti quegli occhi fu tale da farlo arrossire così violentemente da renderlo ancora più fanciullesco.  
Di tutte quelle persone presenti nell'aula però, ne mancava solamente una, la più importante. La sua assenza si sentiva, anche per chi non poteva realmente sentirla. I loro fili però, uno così rosso da sembrare incandescente e uno così azzurro da abbagliare, si sarebbero incontrati.  
Louis si trovò a passare davanti a quella porta, si trovò a vedere con i suoi occhi il corpo di Harry Styles, a fantasticare sulle sue fossette e le sue gote. Una visione di ciò che sarebbe stato lo colpì.  
“Lo sguardo oltre la finestra, i suoi occhi verdi leggermente spenti, senza sole, contornavano un volto che avevo già visto altre volte, ma che osservavo solo in quel momento in tutti i suoi particolari. Le labbra carnose e rosse, quasi come se fossero truccate, le piccole onde dei suoi capelli, che sul davanti si appoggiavano composti sulla fronte, impreziosendola, mentre sul dietro, ribelli, si infrangevano come onde sugli scogli. Presi coraggio e seguii il contorno delle sue spalle larghe...”

La consapevolezza, che tornò fiera, che tra tutte le anime al mondo, Harry e Louis si sarebbe incontrati, in una maniera o nell'altra.  
__________

Niall  
Una sensazione di umido mi svegliò lentamente, un occhio ancora chiuso, schiacciato sul cuscino del divano, uno aperto ad osservare l'ambiente circostante. Dopo qualche secondo di attutito silenzio e di confusione mentale, mi resi conto di trovarmi in una casa che non era quella di Harry. Mi ero addormentato da Zayn e la sensazione di umido non era altro che la mia saliva e il mio sudore attaccati a vestiti che puzzavano di vomito. Una risata interna mi rallegrò giusto il tempo di constatare che non avevo nemmeno il famoso mal di testa da post sbornia e nemmeno quello da post canna. Ero rilassato come non mai, nonostante puzzassi peggio di un caprone. Mi sgranchii le gambe e mi ricordai del sogno appena vissuto. Dovevo aver fumato roba pesantissima, ma quel trip mentale non mi era totalmente dispiaciuto.  
Osservai l'orologio sul salvaschermo del mio telefono: segnava le 15:22. Avevo dormito parecchio e quei due non dovevano ancora essere tornati. Chissà com'era andata, chissà se Liam era partito davvero.  
Mi facevano male i piedi, quello sì. Avevo ballato troppo e troppe volte quella spilungona di Eleanor me li aveva pestati con i suoi tacchi tremendamente appuntiti. Non che non fosse bella, non che non me la sarei fatto volentieri, ma non ero un tipo da una sveltina e via, ero più il tipo da relazione seria io.  
Mi tornò in mente la mia dolce Alex, il primo bacio a fior di labbra a quella ragazzina dai capelli color del fuoco appena acceso. Sorrisi ancora.  
L'unica cosa che speravo era che fosse felice, che la sua seconda opportunità se la fosse giocata bene, che il destino fosse stato clemente con lei.  
Bussarono alla porta e trasalii vistosamente, tanto che per poco non finii a gambe all'aria sul pavimento. Non potevo immaginare di chi si trattasse, oltretutto visto che non ero nemmeno a casa mia.  
Strisciando verso la porta, aprii direttamente, senza chiedere di chi si trattasse. La mia speranza di bontà nella popolazione era a dir poco imbarazzante.  
I miei occhi azzurri videro altri occhi color del ghiaccio incollati su un sorriso spasmodico e su un corpo nervoso, troppo attivo.  
-Ciao Niall. Avrei bisogno delle chiavi di casa di Harry, c'è qualcosa che devo prendere e che mi serve.-  
Entrò senza darmi nemmeno il tempo di rispondere. Chiusi la porta e lo osservai aggirarsi furtivo e curioso come un gatto obeso alla ricerca di cibo in una casa sconosciuta.  
-Ah, e comunque puzzi da far schifo.-  
Risi di gusto, fragorosamente e lui di rimando. Era elettrizzato, era così spumeggiante da contagiarmi anche se io non ne avevo bisogno. Presi il telefono e chiamai Harry mentre lui prendeva dell'acqua dal frigo. Ero convinto che sapesse che Zayn non si trovasse lì, altrimenti non si sarebbe comportato così. Non erano proprio migliori amici.  
Uno squillo, poi due.  
-Ciao fratellino, tutto bene?-  
-Sì. Sono appena stato svegliato da Louis che ha bisogno delle tue chiavi di casa. Aspetta che lo metto in vivavoce.-  
Premetti un pulsante e mi beai di quella conversazione, perché parlarono come se io non ci fossi, come se non esistessero che loro.  
-Mi servono le chiavi, Styles.-  
-Non hai già vagato per casa mia abbastanza?-  
-Devo recuperare una cosa, non voglio derubarti.-  
-Mhhhh... Ok, vai pure. Stiamo già tornando indietro. Liam è partito.-  
I suoi occhi si ridussero a due fessure prima di chiudersi per un secondo più lungo di altri. Era addolorato, quasi come se già lo sapesse, ma ci avesse sperato.  
-Mi dispiace così tanto.-  
-Eh. Poi ne parliamo stasera.-  
-No, stasera non posso, in realtà non posso dirti altro, se non che domani sera devi fare una cosa per me. È una sorpresa e ho alquanto fretta.-  
-Ok, ti bacio forte. Ci sentiamo più tardi, Dottore.-  
Troppo romanticismo, tanto da essere stucchevole, ma solo in labbra altrui, perché le loro se lo erano meritato questo finale.  
Mi guardò con aria trasognante, con gli occhi carichi di emozione e la voglia di fare tipica dei bambini. Lo guardai di rimando, non sapendo cosa avesse in mente.  
-Adesso andiamo a casa, ti fai una doccia e mi aiuti, piccolo irlandese. Devo fare una cosa che cambierà la mia vita.-  
Louis mi piaceva ed aiutarlo, ne ero sicuro, avrebbe reso Harry estremamente felice e orgoglioso.  
Forse un giorno avrei trovato qualcuno così anche io, qualcuno da amare.  
Nel frattempo mi godevo quello che il destino aveva in serbo per me, con tanto di pacchetto di pop-corn tra le braccia, pronto all'inizio dello spettacolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Butterfly effect → vi rimando a wikipedia http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Effetto_farfalla  
> *** Per le Parche vi rimando sempre qui → http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parche


	49. No Sound But The Wind. (last chapter).

Harry  
Il vento caldo di metà luglio accarezzava la mia pelle e amplificava ogni percezione, per renderla un'enorme esplosione di attesa, grattando via ogni scoria, dandomi la sensazione di essere pulito da ogni macchia, da ogni colpa.  
Ero bendato.  
In quella strada di Manhattan nella quale Niall mi aveva portato, i miei occhi erano stati coperti da uno stralcio di tessuto che odorava di Louis, del suo profumo, che era impossibile non riconoscere, non sentirlo mio, non volerlo per sempre attaccato ai vestiti, a fondersi per creare il nostro aroma.  
-E' una sorpresa, fratellone, niente di catastrofico. Seguimi!-  
Ed afferrai la sua mano a guidarmi in quel buio con sicurezza, perché di Niall potevo fidarmi, io che mai di nessun altro mi ero fidato in vita mia, io che ero sempre stato solo, che da solo avevo iniziato quel percorso a New York, sbattendo la testa e cadendo mille volte prima di trovare un equilibrio.  
E che Louis fosse il mio equilibrio, di quello ne ero certo.  
Quando mi mollò al centro di quella che mi sembrò una stanza, che immaginai fosse tale dall'eco di silenzio che traspariva dal mancato suono, mi trovai come agitato tra le onde, senza punti di riferimento. Mi sentii anche stordito all'inizio, perché c'era solo una voce, dal tono acuto e accogliente che volevo sentire, solo una. Ed ero curioso da morire su quale fosse la sua sorpresa, quale fosse la cosa che dovesse mostrarmi.  
Mi afferrò le mani e, con fare dolce, mi guidò più avanti. Le sue dita d'artista, corte e paffute, il suo tocco deciso di pelle calda contro pelle calda mi fece trasalire. Si fermò e lo sentii alle mie spalle, la sua presenza ad avvolgermi nonostante la differenza d'altezza. Mi abbracciò dal di dietro, portando entrambe le sue mani sul mio petto, a sentire il mio cuore battere.  
Non poteva nemmeno immaginare che se il mio cuore aveva ripreso nel suo ritmo costante era solo grazie a lui, non sapeva che il mio battito adesso aveva un nuovo suono. Rimbombava acuto nella cassa toracica, un “bum bum” diverso, più prepotente, perché ora non era solo un muscolo involontario, ora batteva a tempo con tutti i miei pensieri. La ragione e il sentimento che avevano trovato come coesistere, come coabitare in un corpo solo.  
Sentii Louis tremare lievemente per poi appoggiare un orecchio sulla mia schiena ed accucciarsi lì per qualche secondo. Tremai di rimando e mi beai di quel contatto. Poi la sua voce, in quella posizione, rimbombò nel mi petto.  
-Adesso ti faccio vedere una cosa che è solo per te. El mi ha regalato una parete bianca e io l'ho riempita con ciò che più amo al mondo.-  
La mia curiosità mi stava logorando dentro, così come quelle parole, così come quel contatto. Quando la benda cadde e i nodi si sciolsero, aprii lentamente gli occhi, dapprima offuscato dalla luce bianca che rifletteva nel muro.  
-Tu.-  
Sussurrò ancora allontanandosi da quel contatto e lasciandomi modo di osservare quello che avevo davanti al naso.  
Eravamo in una stanza dalle grandi proporzioni, ma tutto quello che riuscivo a percepire, a sentire, ancora quel verbo che mi rendeva pazzo, era il suo sguardo e i miei mille occhi puntati addosso.  
Ciò che vidi, quello che vidi, fu totalmente inaspettato, un'esplosione dei sensi, di tutte le emozioni che attraverso gli occhi di Louis rivivevano impresse su della semplice carta.  
E lo spazio non fu più spazio, e il tempo non fu più tempo, e la vita cessò di scorrere in avanti per portarci indietro, fin all'inizio di tutto quel nostro cammino, di tutto quello che era stato e che sarebbe sempre stato.  
Con la mano cercai la sua mano e l'afferrai, incrociando le mie dita tra le sue, diventando di nuovo Musa, la sua ispirazione. Decine e decine di disegni tutti raffiguranti me e le mie maschere.  
Louis le aveva viste tutte e mi aveva aiutato a toglierle con pazienza e amore, quasi dedizione maniacale, anche quando io di amore non volevo sentir parlare. Mi aveva visto, con gli occhi dell'anima, aveva visto quello che ero, chi ero, prima ancora che disegnare le mie fattezze fosse importante.  
-Dì qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.-  
Ma io non sapevo come dare adito a tutto quello che stavo provando, non sapevo che parole scegliere perché, per la prima volta nella mia vita, le parole non sarebbero bastate.  
Così mi avvicinai ancora di più per osservare meglio, continuando a stringerlo. Indicai un disegno, una maschera caduta ai nostri piedi, offerta come sacrificio a qualche Dio che si era preso gioco di me, di noi.  
-Questo è quello che hai disegnato la prima volta, in aula d'arte.-  
Dissi cauto, soffermandomi sui tratti del mio volto, su ogni capello disegnato, tratteggiato con cura, cullato tanto da sembrare in movimento. Scuro e minuzioso, come i miei occhi tristi ed incolori.  
-La prima volta che ti ho visto senza vestiti.-  
Sorrisi ricordandomi di quel momento, per poi passare al successivo, alla bozza del mio volto che tenevo sul comodino, dentro ad un libro, a ricordarmi di quella poesia di Neruda che gli avevo letto tempo fa. Era di quello che forse Louis aveva bisogno da Niall il giorno prima.  
Continuò lui per me: quando io perdevo le parole, lui le ritrovava.  
-Quella sera ti ho accarezzato i capelli dopo aver fumato e ho visto la tua cicatrice sul polso. Ricordi?-  
Continuai ad osservare come i suoi occhi mi vedevano, come disegno dopo disegno, il mio viso fosse mutato, più felice a volte, più tormentato alle altre. Al centro della parete l'unico quadro a colori, quello tinto di rosso gelosia, quel colore che aveva generato la mia avversione, la mia fobia, quel colore che ora mi ricordava solo l'ardente passione che provavo per lui ogni volta che lo vedevo.  
Poi i disegni a Central Park: li riconobbi dal paesaggio: io che osservavo l'uomo che suonava il violino. Non sapevo che l'avesse realizzato, non conoscevo nemmeno la metà di tutti quei ritratti. In un altro il mio viso tumefatto dai colpi, un altro ancora con il labbro spaccato, un altro steso nel letto completamente nudo, a pancia all'ingiù, mentre dormivo con un cuscino tra le mani nella mia stanza in penombra. Non mi era difficile immaginarlo osservarmi in una delle mille notti passate insieme, nel buio ancestrale di uno spazio condiviso, dopo aver respirato la stessa aria, dopo i gemiti e le carezze.  
Poi fu la volta di uno di quelli dolorosi, di un me seduto su un pavimento di piastrelle bianche con le braccia avvolte attorno alle ginocchia, a cingerle come a tenere tutto stretto. La mia crisi la vigilia di Natale, il giorno del suo compleanno, quando lui mi aveva salvato da me stesso, dai mostri insanguinati di quella vasca, dai ricordi che di certo mi avrebbero mangiato vivo. Lo guardai con amore. Forse era stato quello il momento nel quale, inconsciamente, mi ero accorto di amarlo, quando mi aveva baciato i polsi dicendomi che lì, lì non c'era sangue. E mi cadde una lacrima dal viso, scese sciagurata attraversando la mia pelle fino al mento. La consapevolezza che il mio dolore si era riversato anche su di lui, di averlo contagiato, di aver segnato i suoi giorni nel bene o nel male, come lui aveva segnato i miei.  
Mi fermai a respirare e a contemplare, non più i disegni, ma l'opera d'arte al mio fianco, quella che il destino aveva deciso di mettere sul mio cammino. Una stella azzurra, ecco quello che era, una timida stella azzurra che con la sua luce, più forte di tutte le altre, aveva rischiarato il mio buio immenso.  
E lui continuò a guardare la parete, orgoglioso, con la felicità negli occhi che poche volte gli avevo visto, con l'audacia e la consapevolezza che niente sarebbe più stato come prima da quel momento.  
-In questa parete ci sono i tuoi cambiamenti, ma la maniera in cui ti guardo, quella non cambierà mai.-  
Non ce la feci più: gli afferrai le braccia e lo spinsi contro quel muro, dolcemente. I nostri occhi che erano e sarebbero sempre stati lo specchio gli uni degli altri. Respirai il suo respiro, sentii ogni cellula del suo corpo flettersi verso di me, come un girasole faceva con la sua stella preferita.  
-E come mi guardi?-  
La sua mano bollente sulla mia guancia ad asciugare il percorso umido che aveva lasciato quella lacrima pochi istanti prima. Le sue labbra ad articolare uno dei miei più grandi rimpianti, perché avevo seriamente avuto paura che non potesse più guardarmi in quella maniera, mai più. Avevo paura che dopo aver visto il peggio di me, il suo sguardo non sarebbe più potuto tornare quello di prima.  
-Come se fossi il mio eroe.-  
Ed il bacio lì, davanti a tutti, non più nascosti nell'ombra, non più rinchiusi sotto una campana di vetro, mai più privati dello spazio vitale. Le mie labbra sopra le sue, lentamente, ad assaporare il colore di quell'attimo, nel più brillante degli ossimori. Un arcobaleno di contraddizioni racchiuse nell'unica realtà che volevo vivere: la nostra.  
E di come mi avesse lasciato, quel giorno lontano, non me ne importò più.  
E di come il mio principe si fosse portato via tutte le mie favole, nemmeno.  
E di come mi avesse ferito tenendomi nascosto, non era più importante.  
E di tutto il male che mi ero fatto e ci eravamo fatti non ne rimase che la polvere.  
Piccole ceneri sparse in quel vento sacro che sempre mi avrebbe accompagnato, che solo il suo rumore poteva calmarmi.  
Mi fermò solamente per guardarmi negli occhi e dirmi che tutto sarebbe cambiato, che quella sera il mondo avrebbe saputo la verità, che suo padre avrebbe dovuto accettarlo, che se vedeva il futuro, quello era lì al mio fianco.  
E che mano nella mano saremmo andati incontro alla notte, per poi risvegliarci nella luce.  
La colonna sonora del nostro viaggio chiamato amore, che altro non era che una poesia, di quelle scritte a mano, piangendo un po' ogni tanto. Lacrime che valevano la pena di essere versate, che non era uno spreco aver pianto.  
Nessuna falena morta perché troppo vicina alla fonte di luce, ma due bruchi che insieme rendevano il verde meno immenso.  
Due bruchi che non avevano bisogno di trasformarsi in farfalla, perché erano esattamente quello che dovevano essere.  
Ricordi nuovi avrebbero rivestito, come abiti appena comprati, se non quella parete, un'altra.  
Era come sempre questione di tempo, di come l'amore potesse vincere alle volte.

 

2 mesi dopo

Louis  
Dopo l'inaugurazione della mostra cambiò tutto.  
E non solamente per il fatto che finalmente avevo scelto di essere quello che volevo essere, non solo per il fatto che quello che avevo dentro, i miei disegni, tutti li potessero vedere e capirmi, non solo per questo. Mostrare la mia arte e ricevere sguardi smaliziati e critici di persone che non potevano minimamente capire quanto il mio soggetto fosse importante, non mi toccarono più di tanto, non quel giorno finché mi trovavo vicino al mio Harry.  
Cambiò tutto perché mio padre accettò le mie scelte.  
Mark Tomlinson pur di non perdermi, pur di non creare ulteriori scandali, accettò le mie dimissioni, e più di ogni altra cosa, non si frappose tra me e Harry. Di questo non sapevo chi o cosa dovessi ringraziare, cosa gli avesse fatto cambiare idea, se il mio discorso a cuore aperto o il fatto che mi sarei tolto dai piedi per un po', fatto stava che non si immischiò, nessun ostracismo, nessuna perdita di controllo.  
Vestiti di tutto punto affrontammo i critici e i curiosi, rispondendo alle domande della stampa che, per contro parte, ci dedicò pagine e pagine di cronaca rosa. Non che ci importasse, non che accettai quell'intervista che mi avevano proposto.  
E crebbe in entrambi la voglia di sognare, la voglia di creare qualcosa insieme e di essere felici.

-Harry alzati dal letto che devo imbiancare questo muro.-  
In piedi, con una tazza di caffè in mano, mi osservavo intorno. Il nostro open space in quella viuzza di Manhattan, un po' fuori mano, ma vicino all'oceano, era quello che Harry aveva sempre sognato. Un letto grande sopraelevato, nel quale lui era sdraiato a pancia sotto, riempiendo così bene quei boxer bianchi così sexy, un armadio per due, una cucina in un angolo, scatoloni ancora da sballare e tanto spazio da riempire. Così come quelle pareti.  
Le mie tele sparse ovunque, più dei suoi libri. I miei colori sul ripiano da lavoro, perché per troppo tempo avevo vissuto in bianco e in nero. La cosa bella era che entrambi facevamo quello che ci piaceva fare perché, adiacente a quel posto, con i miei soldi e con i suoi, avevamo aperto un locale, uno di quelli strani, che sembrava un salottino letterario uscito dagli anni dell'Illuminismo. Era un bar, ma non solo, perché in quel posto si veniva per leggere e per pensare. Nessuna musica ostentata e rumori osceni, nessun orario assurdo, nessun super alcolico da servire, solo vino.  
-Harry, svegliati e aiutami con questo muro. Il bianco mi molesta.-  
Urlai ancora una volta, pensando a quanto fosse stato felice mentre mettevamo in piedi il nostro progetto, a quanto fosse stato contento che io avessi accettato di rendere anche Zayn parte del nostro tutto. Già, perché anche se non ero più uno stalker, lo ero stato un tempo e il moro si divertiva a ricordarmelo.  
Zayn avrebbe lavorato con noi al bar, perché per fare il barista lui c'era nato e io ero pronto a condividere la bellezza di vedere Harry nel suo mondo fatto di parole e di pagine da leggere, fatto di milioni di vite da vivere. Accettare che il loro rapporto fosse diverso, accettare il loro amore, con il tempo, non mi fu così difficile.  
Amare non significava essere felici se l'altro lo era?  
Condividere tutto e cercare di capire?  
Sentii le sue braccia muscolose avvolgermi dal di dietro e il calore del suo petto, che quella notte, come gni altra notte che avremmo passato insieme, avevo riempito di baci e carezze. Un porto sicuro nel quale ormeggiare la mia vela.  
Mi sussurrò all'orecchio destro facendomi trasalire e rabbrividire quel tanto che bastava affinché il mio cuore perdesse un battito o due, come sempre.  
-A che colore stavi pensando, principino?-  
L'avventura di un posto nuovo tutto per noi, di un luogo da chiamare casa, sebbene la mia casa fosse lui. Come potevo scegliere un solo colore per coprire quel bianco, come?  
Harry era tutti i colori, inconsapevolmente lo era davvero.  
Rosso come la gelosia e la passione,  
Nero come le sue crisi, la sua pazzia.  
Giallo come le pagine dei libri più antichi che amava leggere.  
Trasparente come il vento che amava tanto, che lo destabilizzava come nient'altro.  
Verde come i suoi occhi e azzurro come i miei.  
Blu come il cielo della notte nella quale aveva vissuto per anni.  
E come potevo, quindi, scegliere?  
Perché di tutti i colori, Harry possedeva l'essenza. Era come se fosse vita e morte insieme, gioia e pene, amore e odio. Lui era tutto ed era niente allo stesso tempo.  
Come quando diceva di amarmi, a fior di labbra, in un momento di quelli non scontanti, cogliendomi di sorpresa, meravigliandomi di quanto quelle due semplici parole potessero essere il mondo se a dirle erano le sue labbra vermiglie.  
-Tutti, voglio tutti i colori schizzati in questo muro, uno sopra l'altro, a fare un'orgia.-  
Allora prendemmo i pennelli e i miei colori e li mescolammo al bianco liquido per i muri e quello che venne fuori fu ogni tonalità immaginabile che l'iride potesse vedere e rappresentare. Fu sporcarci le mani, fu imbrattare quella parete e divertirci.  
Vederlo a bocca spalancata ridere di gusto, la sua voce roca a risuonare nelle mie orecchie, con il viso sporco di schizzi di vernice e le mani imbrattate, mi fece rendere conto di quanto fossi stato fortunato ad incontrarlo, di quanto amarlo non fosse mai stata la scelta peggiore, nemmeno nei momenti più bui.  
Mi tocco il volto con le sue grandi mani, dopo minuti di lavoro e mi baciò prepotentemente come solo lui sapeva fare. I colori si mescolarono sulle pelli d'alabastro, quando la mia maglietta venne sfilata e il mio corpo toccato come voleva e le sue dita ad arpionare i miei fianchi, a ricercare l'elastico dei boxer per sfilarlo lentamente e sempre lentamente sfregarsi contro di me. Mi issò in aria dopo avermi spettinato e mi schiacciò su quel muro che avevamo appena dipinto. Non riuscivo a respirare, a ragionare, a pensare a nient'altro che alla sensazione di freddo e bagnato sulle mie spalle nude, al calore del mio basso ventre e all'incommensurabile voglia di averlo dentro, di sentirlo affondare in me e gemere. Le mie cosce arpionate ai suoi fianchi e la parte più delicata pronta per lui. Noi eravamo così: alle volte la dolcezza dei gesti rendeva tutto estremamente romantico e curato in ogni particolare, altre volte non potevamo resistere all'urgente impellenza di marchiarci, di averci senza aspettare troppo. Gli scostai i boxer, che un tempo erano stati bianchi, e sentii Harry in tutta la sua forza dentro di me, deciso, spingere come sapeva mi piacesse. Fui appagato mentre continuò a pompare, una stoccata dietro l'altra, ad issarmi contro a quel muro, a sbavare il colore, a renderlo più dinamico, in movimento.  
A farci l'amore sopra, noi che eravamo colore, che eravamo tutte quelle sfumature.  
Ed il piacere estremo che solo lui poteva darmi, la sua bocca a struggermi e la mia a mordergli le spalle, a tirargli i ricci, ad implorare di averne di più, che di lui non mi sarei mai saziato. A leccargli le labbra, ad affondare i polpastrelli in quel corpo che era solo mio, che pensava solo a me. Perché ci eravamo scelti, ci eravamo aspettati e quello era il nostro momento di felicità, era tutto quello che potevamo chiedere.  
L'amore che tra tutte le sue forme, tra tutte le sfumature, rendeva le nostre così diverse da non poter essere paragonate a quelle di nessun altro.  
Che quello sarebbe stato un per sempre, che per amarlo come lo amavo io, una vita intera non sarebbe bastata.  
Tutto il resto era solo contorno, tutto il resto era niente.

_________  
La giornata dell'inaugurazione del locale, che Harry aveva voluto chiamare semplicemente “No Sound”, perché il nome per intero, quel “No Sound But The Wind” era troppo lungo, fu ad ottobre, quel mese in cui un anno prima ci eravamo incontrati, per caso o per destino non era dato saperlo.  
Harry era in ansia, un'ansia giustificata dal fatto che sua madre Anne e sua sorella Gemma sarebbero atterrate quella mattina a New York e lui non poteva andarle a prendere. Niall ovviamente si era preso il compito di farlo, ma Harry non vedeva l'ora di riabbracciare le donne della sua vita. Gli erano mancate e lo sapevo. Anche io ero piuttosto agitato perché, oltre alla decina di quadri esposti nell'ala del locale dedicata all'arte, che io stesso avevo voluto e decorato a mio piacere, rivedere le due donne dopo il mio breve soggiorno a Brighton mi metteva ansia. Non avevo dato il meglio di me in quella giornata, assolutamente no. A condire il tutto, la presenza della mia sorellina Lottie e di mio padre che, con mio immenso stupore, aveva deciso di accompagnarla. Quella mania di perfezionismo con la quale ero stato educato faceva fatica a scomparire, come se l'avessi marchiata sul mio corpo, come un tatuaggio.  
Il bancone era sistemato alla perfezione: Zayn si era occupato degli ordini ai fornitori, di immagazzinare tutto l'occorrente, delle bottiglie di vino, dal più costoso al meno, del caffè, dei the, perfino del cibo che ci era arrivato all'alba, svegliando Harry e il suo sonno precario. Lui si era occupato delle librerie, riponendo tutti i volumi non in ordine alfabetico come sarebbe stato saggio fare, ma tematico. Quale “tema” seguissero solo a lui era dato saperlo, lui che la sua pazzia difficilmente la condivideva, ma che io avevo imparato a scovare quando i suoi occhi si inscurivano. Di lui bisognava accettare tutto, perché Harry era fatto così, lo avevo imparato.  
Per l'inaugurazione quindi, avevamo scelto l'orario del the, avevamo sparso volantini, anche Brit ci aveva aiutato con la sua promozione, avevamo preso a suonare da noi una band indie emergente a New York, con un ordine di scaletta da seguire preciso e il volume da tenere cauto, così da non impedire la concentrazione di chi leggeva, osservava o pensava. Se quel posto fosse stato il nostro più grande fallimento oppure una maniera per portare avanti i nostri sogni, quello non potevamo saperlo di certo, ma l'entusiasmo era alle stelle.

Una sala gremita di giovani e meno giovani, a sorseggiare vino e caffè, con i libri tra le mani o semplicemente a parlare tra di loro. Anne e Gemma a ridere con Niall che intratteneva abilmente anche mio padre e Lottie, stranamente rilassati. Era inverosimile vedere Mark Tomlinson in quel modo, a sprecare il suo tempo con l'arte o, come preferiva chiamarle lui: le “scienze umanistiche”. Perché una mente scientifica e programmata per fare soldi come la sua, costretta a mentire, inquadrata, pronta a tutto pur di salvare il suo nome e la sua immagine, non poteva di certo comprendere la varietà artistica dei miei sentimenti o la potenza distruttiva delle parole di Harry, parole che presto tutti avrebbero ascoltato per bocca sua.  
Non mi aveva voluto dire ancora a cosa stesse lavorando, di cosa si trattasse e cosa fosse quella sorpresa che era così eccitato di darmi dopo che io gli avevo fatto quella alla galleria d'arte per la mia laurea.  
Ed io ero così compiaciuto di vederlo in quel modo, così felice, con gli occhi pieni di voglia di vivere, con quel senso di colpa che lo attanagliava sempre, ma che, grazie al tempo, il più delle volte dormiva assopito dentro il suo scheletro.  
Pensavo che Harry non potesse amarmi più di quanto sapevo mi amasse, ma non appena mi resi conto del suo gesto, non riuscii a trattenere una lacrima e a sorridere insieme, perché quello era molto di più di quanto meritassi.  
Era l'amore ed era la tristezza.  
Era la nostra vita in poche semplici parole armonizzate in versi.  
Chiusi gli occhi per un secondo, perché amare troppo faceva male al cuore, amare Harry era intenso come respirare aria ad alta quota.  
Ed imprevedibile.

Harry  
Quello che avevo in mente lo avrebbe spiazzato, ne ero certo. Perché tra tutta l'ansia per le nostre famiglie, per ogni dettaglio del locale, la sofferenza per Zayn nel vedere i suoi occhi così spenti, fermi a quell'estate, bloccati nel momento in cui il pullman di Liam aveva svoltato l'angolo, tra tutta quest'ansia, quella di leggere le mie parole in pubblico mi rendeva euforico, forse pazzo.  
Che poi, io pazzo lo ero sempre stato e avrei continuato ad esserlo.  
Avevo provato mille combinazioni, avevo cancellato e riscritto, buttato fogli su fogli, sciupato inchiostro e minuti, eppure non ero pienamente soddisfatto di quei versi, non del tutto. Sapevo che le parole erano solo parole, ma mi piaceva dargli il giusto peso, la giusta connotazione nel mondo, il posto che meritavano. Perché una volta qualcuno me lo aveva detto che solo per averle pensate, le parole meritavano di nascere. Eppure era nella mia natura non compiacermi di ciò che scrivevo, sperare di essere compreso senza“interpretazioni”, come se la mia vita avesse sempre avuto bisogno dei sottotitoli. La lingua che parlavo non poteva essere compresa da tutti, ma non mi importava, perché a sentirle quelle parole, ci sarebbe stato chi le avrebbe capite.  
E di quel verbo, del verbo sentire, entrambi ancora non ci eravamo stancati, divertendoci a trovargli sempre nuovi significati.  
Interruppi il mio discorso con un gruppo di studenti sui versi dei poeti del Nuovo Continente, per concentrarmi su quel quadernino di pelle marrone che tenevo stretto tra le dita, che conteneva i miei segreti, le poesie che avevo voluto scrivere tutte per lui in quegli ultimi mesi, in riva alla spiaggia, senza alcun rumore. L'orizzonte mi scrutava da lontano e io lo ignoravo perché finché il mio sangue fosse stato caldo, di nuovi orizzonti non mi importava di scoprirne, se non con Louis.  
Un ultimo sguardo a lui che, dall'altro lato della sala, seguiva i miei movimenti con gli occhi di guardava il suo centro gravitazionale non sapendo che fosse lui il mio sole. Salii in piedi al palchetto in legno nell'angolo dove il gruppo stava suonando e, aspettando il temine della canzone, presi un respiro profondo, interrompendo il ciarlare confuso della clientela. Mi allungai nella mia camicia nera scollata, mi aggiustai i capelli e, ancora una volta come se fossi nudo davanti ad una platea, presi parola.  
-Vi ringrazio tutti per essere qui. Spero che vi stiate divertendo e che tutto questo vi piaccia. Sapete, è nato tutto per gioco, una fantasia fatta insieme a Louis, una notte senza stelle e si è trasformata in realtà, anche grazie a Zayn.-  
Uno sguardo a colui che abitava ancora nei miei ventricoli, il quale sangue e amore scorreva ancora nelle mie vene, come sempre avrebbe fatto. Continuai.  
-Grazie amico: ti voglio bene.-  
Un sorriso, un'occhiata d'intesa delle nostre, un accenno di normalità in noi che di normale proprio non avevamo niente. Continuai ritrovando l'altro sguardo, quello per il quale stavo facendo quella scenata pubblica.  
-Vorrei leggervi una poesia, perché questo posto è come una tertulia*, un caffè letterario, perché le mie poesie non hanno grosse pretese, vogliono solo essere ascoltate. E quindi, non serve dire che è dedicata solo a te.-  
Un incontro di occhi verdazzurri a generare una scintilla potente nell'aria, dall'odore scoppiettante dello zolfo e il retrogusto speziato di cannella.  
Aprii il quaderno con l'attenzione di tutti addosso. Fui distratto momentaneamente da uno squillo di cellulare che riconobbi come la suoneria house di Zayn, ma non ci feci caso, perché ormai il movimento ondulatorio era cominciato e tornare indietro non si poteva.  
Mi schiarii la voce e iniziai a parlare.

“ Polvere  
Un granello di polvere per me  
che sono quello che sono e che mi porta via il vento.  
Un granello di polvere per te  
che di occhi azzurri come pietre colorate  
mi hai fatto innamorare.  
Un granello di polvere per noi  
che lontani o vicini,  
del tempo non ce n'è mai importato.  
Un granello di polvere sui nostri ricordi  
fatti in carboncino nero e dolore  
denso di pece e rosso di possessione,  
di cuore che risorge da questo pulviscolo.  
Un Principe e il suo Eroe  
che del bruto mondo  
hanno fatto il loro Paradiso,  
imperfetto.  
Che essere soli insieme non è mica la fine,  
forse l'inizio.”

 

Zayn  
Harry me l'aveva detto che, qualsiasi cosa avessi scelto, sarebbe stata solo questione di tempo e che questo, lui lo sapeva bene, poteva essere il miglior alleato o anche il peggior nemico.  
Era tutto rallentato, ogni percezione del mondo esterno si era acquietata.  
Ovattato il suono delle voci, di tutte le altre voci lontane dopo che le mie orecchie avevano udito quel “non ti amo più” detto da occhi affievoliti.  
Sfuocate le immagini, opachi i colori di tutto ciò che mi circondava, dopo che i miei occhi lo avevano visto voltarsi dentro a quel pullman in movimento. Gli avevo sempre chiesto di non farlo, che così avrebbe fatto più male, ma alla fine aveva ceduto ad un ultimo sguardo.  
Ed il dolore nelle mani ancora sbucciate, la carne viva che non voleva cicatrizzarsi dopo l'impatto con quell'asfalto bollente di Providence. Erano altre le ferite che non si sarebbero mai rimarginate, altri i rimpianti da aggiungere alla lunga lista nera che era la mia vita da nomade, la mia vita atona.  
Non sapevo se bruciasse di più il fatto che non mi amasse, che se ne fosse andato o che la guerra avrebbe potuto trasformare il suo animo testardo e la sua testa dura.  
Lo avrebbero piegato?  
Una ginestra che ai piedi di un vulcano, non si era mai piegata. Ci sarebbero riusciti?  
Perché lui non era fatto per gli ordini, lui non era fatto per essere sottomesso, anche se a volte gli piaceva. Era quello che aveva sempre l'ultima parola, quello che tra le coperte mi faceva sentire come se le decisioni fossero mie, quando in realtà era tutto nelle sue mani. Era la preda che, consapevole di ogni cosa, mi concedeva di essere cacciatore per compiacermi, come quando lo scorso capodanno mi aveva chiesto di baciarlo in quel modo così brusco, solo per non darmela vinta.  
Una nebbia densa e maledettamente bianca era calata su quei ricordi, li aveva cristallizzati e resi anch'essi sbiaditi, effimeri come la notte cacciata via dal giorno alle prime luci dell'alba.  
Ma forse, più di tutto il resto, faceva male sapere che Liam e il suo sguardo da cucciolo, Liam e le sue labbra dolci come mai prima di lui quelle di un uomo erano state per me, sarebbe potuto morire.  
Non potevo pensarci, non potevo permettermi di attizzare quel fuoco e vivere nella paura, anche se di fatto già lo facevo.  
Non riuscivo a dormire.  
La notte mi alzavo e vagavo per casa pensando ardentemente a lui, immaginandolo in ogni angolo, mentre sorseggiava il caffè o si faceva la doccia, mentre preparava la cena o lavava i piatti. Ed ogni volta, ogni maledettissima notte, mi ritrovavo accucciato sul divano, ad inspirare quell'ultimo alito del suo odore, del nostro odore, infiltratosi tra le pieghe del nostro giaciglio preferito.  
Inevitabilmente però la vita doveva andare avanti, anche se tutte le volte che i miei occhi si chiudevano, il pensiero andava a lui. Volava tra terra, fuoco e tempo e lo stringeva, lo accudiva, lo vegliava.  
Liam era come un cervo: fiero, scaltro, prepotente con le sue bellissime corna, ma così indifeso davanti alla crudeltà dell'uomo o alla voracità del lupo. Ed io avrei solo voluto proteggerlo per il resto della vita, lasciarlo libero, ma afferrarlo nel momento del pericolo.  
Più mettevo il dito nella piaga e più questa si allargava, infettando tutto.  
Stringersi nelle spalle e fumare l'ennesima sigaretta non sarebbe mai bastato.  
Così, dopo giorni e giorni di pensieri fissi in quella direzione, come la freccia del gallo sopra ai tetti a segnare da quale parte soffiasse il vento, decisi che per non pensare, dovevo provare a divertirmi, che per non essere più il suo Zayn, quello diverso, quello felice, dovevo tornare ad essere infelice perché di tutto quello, la colpa era mia.  
L'unico modo per potermi punire abbastanza era il sesso.  
Di quello anonimo, finto, di quello che serviva solo a svuotarmi il corpo, non a riempirlo, non ad arricchirlo. Strappai con le mie mani ogni remora, perché avevo detto che lo avrei aspettato, che non sarei andato da nessuna parte, ma faceva troppo male, due mesi erano troppi.  
Bevvi per bruciarmi il condotto respiratorio, bevvi per dimenticare anche solo la mia futile ed inutile esistenza, accerchiato dalla felicità di altri che mi risultava anche molesta. Accettai i bisogni del mio corpo e li sfogai, feci sesso con ragazze diverse nel bagni dello Shiver, come ai vecchi tempi, come se fossi rimasto bloccato a metà tra il sogno e l'incubo, con gli occhi fissi dentro ad uno specchio nel quale mi faceva schifo guardarmi. Ero la causa del mio male, ero la persona che meritavo di essere. E non importò granché quando, per svariati motivi, il destino volle che ricercassi un po' di affetto in braccia che potevano essermi solo amiche. Non importò quando, ubriachi e sconsolati a casa mia per ogni tipo di delusione, ci eravamo fatti compagnia e ci eravamo coccolati a vicenda, dando sfogo ad istinti che nemmeno ci appartenevano. Perché a Brit di certo gli uomini non piacevano, ma quella notte le mie mani stolte e tremanti la toccarono, i miei occhi annebbiati la guardarono, i miei sensi storditi la vollero. Lei che era l'unica amica che avevo, lei che era depressa come me dopo numerosi rifiuti da parte di tutte le migliori gallerie di mostrare i suoi dipinti astratti. Non importò granché solo perché noi eravamo amici e quello che era successo non implicava altro, almeno era quello che pensavo.

Una parte di me era profondamente arrabbiata con Harry, perché quel viaggio lo avevamo iniziato insieme, eppure l'unico ad aver avuto un lieto fine fosse stato lui. Non gliene facevo una colpa e vederlo sorridere avendo trovato il connubio perfetto tra l'amore che aveva per Louis e quello che aveva per me, era quasi appagante, era una vittoria, per me che più che in qualsiasi altro momento, avevo avuto bisogno di lui.  
Ed Harry c'era, come sempre, anche più di prima, Harry era rimasto lì per me, non era scappato, non era stato egoista, non si era chiuso nella sua bolla d'oro con lo stalker. Per questo accettai di far parte del loro progetto e delle loro vite, perché alla fine erano gli unici ad essermi rimasti. E poi, con mia grande sorpresa, Louis non si stava rivelando così male come pensavo prima di conoscerlo. Imparai anche ad apprezzare alcuni lati del suo nuovo manifesto carattere, della sua libertà adesso possibile. Non era più così tanto evidente la scopa che aveva su per il culo, non era più il Signor Tomlinson, ma solo Louis e in questo era da apprezzare. E amava Harry così tanto da accettarmi, cosa che Liam con me non aveva fatto.  
La giornata dell'inaugurazione fu tutto pressoché perfetto. Quel luogo così suggestivo, quelle luci calde a renderlo accogliente, la brezza marina a spazzare via ogni cosa, mi avevano reso stranamente calmo, come se fossi assuefatto al dolore, tanto da non sentirne più il peso. Organizzai la mia postazione impeccabilmente, diedi il massimo di quello che potevo dare, sorrisi accennati a tutti, di circostanza e cortesia. Mi sentii come il Joker, come se per farmi sorridere ci fosse bisogno di tagliarmi entrambi i lati della bocca, all'insù.  
Sorridere di nuovo sarebbe stato difficile, ora che in ogni luogo mi trovassi, osservare la porta e sperare nel suo ritorno, era un riflesso incondizionato quasi come respirare.  
Quando Harry, dopo ore di parole e parole su scrittori e poeti, su arte ed emozioni, prese il microfono ringraziando anche me, un po' il cuore mi si scaldo, perlomeno la parte che abitava lui. Tanto l'altro locale ormai era sfitto, seppur pieno di suoi ricordi e nessuno ci avrebbe vissuto mai più.  
-Cerca di non morire, soldato. Io non vado da nessuna parte.-  
Un mantra ripetuto, una frase impossibile da dimenticare, da cancellare, da far meno male, da smettere di bruciare.  
Uno squillo sul mio cellulare proprio mentre Harry iniziava a recitare le sue parole.  
Un nome sul display che non mi aspettavo certo di trovare.  
Una nuova spinta per andare avanti, un nuovo motivo per svegliarmi la mattina e continuare anche solo a vivere.  
Uno scopo, una svolta che avrebbe cambiato tutto, che forse mi avrebbe fatto tornare a sorridere, che mi avrebbe fatto sentire utile.  
Era Brit al telefono.  
-Zayn, sono incinta.-  
Un padre.  
Sarei diventato padre.

 

Quattordici mesi dopo

Liam  
Un colpo di mitragliatrice in mezzo alle strade affollate di Kabul.  
Un nuovo scenario che era mio da quasi un anno.  
L'odore di morte che il vento bollente di quelle zone rendeva disgustoso.  
Payne, spara! Cosa aspetti?  
Le mie mani che avevano tentennato, che erano tremanti, che avevano paura.  
Le mie mani che non avevano mai ucciso.  
Prima regola tra soldati: spara prima di essere colpito.  
Ti copro io le spalle, Liam. Vai!  
Ed io avevo sparato, ma era stato troppo tardi, perché in quel vicolo lurido, tra macerie e fondamenta, privo di speranza, il kamikaze aveva premuto il pulsante azionando l'ordigno artigianale che aveva addosso, che con maestria le frange estremiste talebane avevano costruito per uccidere gli occidentali.  
Un'esplosione di quelle quasi silenziose, una bolla che era scoppiata per poi dissolversi velocemente nel nulla lasciando solo fumo e distruzione.  
Un balzo all'indietro, la schiena che collideva contro qualcosa di duro e appuntito.  
La testa sbalzata al suolo, uno strano pizzicore alle mani.  
Osservai il cielo troppo azzurro e limpido, come se della guerra lui, da lassù, se ne infischiasse.  
Non riuscii nemmeno a lamentarmi, a chiamare aiuto, perché non c'era niente da fare.  
Il sapore del sangue in gola, il respiro che venne a mancare.  
La fine che incombeva, come un avvoltoio, pronta a prendersi le mie membra.  
Ed allora chiusi gli occhi ed immaginai di essere in un posto tranquillo, al sicuro, di ricercare la pace prima di andarmene. Era quello il trucco, era così che ci aveva insegnato il nostro Sergente Capo.  
Chiusi gli occhi e mi sentii avvolgere le spalle in quella morsa così amorevole che altre non le avrei volute. Le gambe si sarebbero attorcigliate alle sue, come la più naturale delle volte, come facevamo sempre.  
-Ciao.-  
Mi avrebbe detto guardandomi negli occhi color della sabbia bagnata del deserto.  
E “ciao” gli avrei risposto io, facendomi più spazio nel nostro divano e sentendo il suo calore corporeo.  
In quella strada così lontana, tastai con i polpastrelli il vuoto, ricercando la sua mano pronta a salvarmi, pronta a sciogliere ogni nodo.  
Mi rimase solo una manciata di polvere, terra e aria prima che il buio mi trascinasse con i suoi tentacoli neri.

 

-Cerca di non morire, soldato.-  
Ci provai con tutto me stesso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tertulia: la tertulia è l'equivalente spagnolo del caffè letterario o dei circoli che si svilupparono in Francia e Italia. Harry è appassionato di letteratura in lingua spagnola (come me).


	50. Lost in the Middle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vita è fatta di ricordi.  
> La vita è fatta di scelte.  
> La vita è fatta di momenti.  
> -Cerca di non morire, soldato.-  
> Mi aveva detto prima di lasciarmi andare, mi ci ero aggrappato prima di precipitare.  
> -Io non vado da nessuna parte.-  
> (...)  
> Di nuovo i suoi occhi a guardarmi.  
> -Sei vivo.-  
> _____  
> NB  
> -Questa os è lo spin-off interamente Ziam (Zayn+Liam) di No Sound But The Wind.

Liam  
La prima cosa che sentii fu il rumore acuto e regolare del battito del mio cuore riflesso in quella macchina ospedaliera. Un bip costante che teneva il conto dei secondi e dei minuti che passavano regolari.  
Di aprire gli occhi non ne avevo la forza e allora aspettai. Le labbra erano secche e in gola un sapore metallico al retrogusto medicinale che mi infastidiva.  
Avrei bevuto volentieri un sorso d'acqua fresca.  
La testa pulsava come se fosse piena di immagini che, dal dietro delle mie palpebre nere, trovavano lo scenario perfetto per essere mandate in onda.  
Mossi le mani e ne sentii una calda a tenermi. Riconobbi i calli e la premura di mia madre. L'afferrai stretta e ci provai, mi convinsi che era troppo tempo che avevo visto nero. Dapprima la luce fu accecante tanto che dovetti richiudere gli occhi velocemente, come quando mi addormentavo al sole d'estate e al risveglio non potevo aprirli del tutto. La voce di Maura mi guidò, le sue carezze mi cullarono nel mio risveglio e lei fu la prima cosa che rividi. Fu il suo sorriso a destarmi da quella realtà alternativa nel quale ero caduto.  
-Liam, caro. Come ti senti?-  
Respirai affannosamente e un dolore intercostale mi colse alla sprovvista, tanto da mugugnare leggermente. Mossi le gambe di scatto, colto dalla terribile paura di averle perse. Fui stupito di trovarle al loro posto, funzionanti. Le feci cenno di voler bere e lei mi accontentò. Mi decisi a parlare subito dopo. Il suono gutturale della mia voce mi spaventò: fu come se qualcosa mi grattasse la laringe e contemporaneamente come sentirsi dal di fuori con orecchie che l'ultima cosa che avevano udito era stata un'esplosione.  
-Bene, ma dove sono?-  
Esplosione, la polvere tra le dita e dentro il respiro, ancora una volta il sapore di sangue in bocca e la solita fitta alla schiena. Ero confuso. Se c'era mia madre non dovevo più essere a Kabul evidentemente.  
-Sei all'ospedale di Providence, sei stato trasferito un mese fa dopo che le tue condizioni si sono stabilizzate. Sei stato in coma indotto per quasi un mese, tesoro.-  
Un mese.  
Un formicolio fastidioso si espanse nei miei arti e pensai che la circolazione sanguigna avesse ripreso il suo corso. Mi distesi sollevandomi appena sui cuscini. L'ambiente era bianco, non molto accogliente, una stanza asettica e piena di macchine in funzione al quale ero attaccato endovena. I capelli biondi di mia madre erano scombinati e le sue occhiaie così pronunciate da farmi pensare alle numerose notti insonni che doveva aver passato.  
-Cosa ho avuto? Cioè cos'ho che non va?-  
Mi accarezzò ancora la mano, incredula nel vedermi di nuovo vivo, perché a discapito di quello che avevo pensato, lo ero ancora.  
-Hai avuto un trauma cranico consistente, emorragie interne che hanno causato il collasso del tuo rene sinistro, costole rotte e hanno dovuto operarti. Adesso stai bene, hanno detto che il rene non sarà un problema.-  
Mi sentivo come se un carro armato mi fosse passato sopra, ma non mi sembrava di essere così mal ridotto, non mi sembrava aver così male da essere in fin di vita. Vivere con un rene era possibile, mi sembrava di averlo letto da qualche parte, ma non riuscivo a ricordare precisamente dove.  
-Ok.-  
-Ti ricordi cos'è successo, Liam?-  
Non ero riuscito a premere il grilletto quando avevo visto quel kamikaze in quel vicolo. Ero stato un codardo e la bomba ci era scoppiata troppo vicino. Il caldo del deserto ancora a pizzicarmi la pelle così come l'odore di zolfo. La sensazione che tutto stesse per finire.  
-I miei compagni?-  
Il volto di mia madre si oscurò mentre il suo capo si abbassava remissivo. No, non potevano essere morti tutti per un mio errore di valutazione, per una mia colpa. Non potevo crederci. Mi mancò l'aria dentro ai polmoni, iniziai a muovermi frenetico mentre cercavo di staccarmi tutti quei maledetti tubicini dal corpo. Cominciai a tremare, il rumore del mio battito cardiaco a ticchettare sempre più veloce, sempre più compulsivo e la mia testa che negava quell'eventualità. Arrivarono due infermiere e bloccarono le mie braccia, impedendomi ogni movimento, mentre un dottore entrava e preparava una siringa.  
-Adesso ti sedo, Liam. Hai bisogno di riposo.-  
Sentii la sua voce cercare di rassicurarmi. Vidi mia madre avvicinarsi lentamente ed osservarmi in maniera amorevole.  
-Solo uno di loro è morto, Liam. Solo Timothy.-  
Il mio compagno di stanza, quello dai capelli rossi e le lentiggini sul naso.  
Ricordai vagamente cosa fosse successo, lo sguardo di Timmy in lontananza, gli occhi spenti che mi dicevano di sparare, ma per arrivare a quel punto, per arrivare alla fine, bisognava prima fare un passo indietro.

I sei mesi al centro di addestramento in Virginia nel quale ero stato destinato mi insegnarono a combattere. Caricare e scaricare il fucile semiautomatico M14 in minor tempo possibile, assembrarlo o smontarlo in tutte le sue parti, perché lui era mio amico, lui era quello che in caso di necessità mi avrebbe salvato. La divisa sempre in ordine, perché noi soldati dovevamo essere soltanto un mucchio indistinto di piccole armi tutte uguali.  
Quando mi tagliarono i capelli rendendoli corti tre centimetri su tutto il cranio, il mio primo malsano pensiero andò a chi quei capelli aveva aspettato tanto che crescessero per tirarli all'indietro e baciarmi con prepotenza.  
Caddero loro e cadde anche il ricordo.  
L'allenamento fisico fu stressante. Sveglia alle cinque per correre lungo tutto il perimetro del campo base e non solo. Trenta chilometri ogni giorno, con la pioggia o con il sole, non importava quanto potessimo essere stanchi, non importava quanto quegli scarponi potessero fare male alle dita dei piedi, quanto le vesciche pulsare, importava solo correre.  
Flessioni. Molte anche. I film di guerra non mi erano mai piaciuti, ma sotto questo punto di vista la realtà non era poi così differente. Il Sergente era così severo e rigoroso da imporci anche cento flessioni per un risolino o una battuta, anche venti chilometri in più da correre per atti insolenti. Cercai di mantenere un profilo basso, anche se molte volte il leone dentro di me aveva voluto ruggire in quella gabbia di ordini. Alla fine lo avevo voluto io, mi ero voluto rifugiare in quel mondo per imparare, per evadere dalla realtà che faceva così male ovunque guardassi. Ed era davvero un universo a parte quello, anzi, un purgatorio che si presupponeva dovesse prepararci per affrontare l'inferno.  
Ero partito perché quel mondo mi era sempre stato così vicino da poterlo toccare con le dita, perché di stare a Providence e vedere negli occhi l'odio violento di mio padre non potevo, così come rimanere e completare i miei studi, perché ogni posto guardassi, ogni cosa i miei occhi vedessero, le mie orecchie sentissero, era collegata sempre a lui.  
Durante quei mesi i momenti che mi piacquero maggiormente furono le lezioni in aula. Ogni giorno, per le due ore successive al pranzo, una Professoressa di culture Medio-Orientali ci insegnava quello che dovevamo sapere sulle genti di quei posti, sulle loro usanze, sulla loro religione. Non serviva dire che molti soldati erano maleducati con lei, anche troppo alle volte, come se non vedessero una donna da chissà quanto tempo, come bambini dell'asilo. Spesso mi trovai a ripensare quanto in realtà un tempo io assomigliassi a quei ragazzi, quanto fossi stato come loro, così irrispettoso e irriverente, così sessualmente frustrato. Ero cambiato, ero così diverso anche solo da un anno prima da spaventarmi. Perché le donne io non le avevo più nemmeno guardate dopo di lui, delle donne io non ne avevo più avuto bisogno. Era stato lui a cambiarmi in tutti i modi possibili nei quali potevo essere cambiato. Lui e solo lui, prima in bene, dopo in male. Imparai a non abbassare mai le difese, a proteggermi da solo da quello che avevo voluto, da quello che volevo ancora, da quello che ero, da quello che sarei stato. Non avrei più permesso a nessuno di cambiarmi, di ferirmi con armi diverse da quei fucili che avevo imparato ad usare.  
Diventai io un arma, che anche se di difesa, avrebbe resistito al vento dei ricordi, avrebbe custodito un cuore disilluso e deluso, che nell'amore non era più capace di credere.  
Quando partimmo per l'Afganistan con i nostri sacchi verdi, le nostre divise mimetiche e l'aria di chi pensava non sarebbe più tornato, guardai i visi dei miei compagni, che come soldatini di piombo tutti in fila, affrontavano quel viaggio di andata non sapendo se ci sarebbe stato un ritorno. Ognuno con le proprie ragioni, ognuno con i propri pensieri. Chi partiva per denaro, chi considerava quella la sua ultima spiaggia, chi per scappare come me, chi per non pensare, chi per servire la Nazione.  
Ed avevamo giurato, con la bandiera americana a svolazzare sopra di noi e la costituzione in mano, mentre l'altra era sul cuore.  
Lealtà. Essere fedeli allo Stato Americano e alle sue leggi, quando io avevo studiato negli anni passati come raggirarle quelle leggi, come attaccarmi ai cavilli, ai punti deboli.  
Dovere. Svolgere il proprio dovere di soldato. Nessun accenno al fatto che avremmo dovuto, non solo difendere, ma attaccare, sparare prima di essere uccisi.  
Rispetto. Trattare gli altri come meritavano di essere trattati. Forse avrei potuto trovare anche un po' di quel rispetto per me stesso che avevo perso. Forse.  
Servizio altruistico. Mettere il bene degli Stati Uniti e dei commilitoni prima del proprio. Non ero mai spiccato per altruismo. In vita mia avevo conosciuto solo una persona così generosa da aiutare gli altri e fregarsene delle conseguenze. Risi tra me e me mentre promisi un altruismo che non avrei mai potuto avere.  
Onore. Vivere secondo i valori dell'esercito o meglio, far credere agli altri di rispettare quei valori. Potevo farcela, respirai e giurai anche questo.  
Integrità. Fare quello che era giusto legalmente e moralmente. Mio padre aveva giurato anche questo, ma quando mi picchiava con la cintura, quando le fibbie di ferro si piantavano nella mia carne adolescente, questo valore forse l'aveva dimenticato?  
Coraggio. Far giurare ad un ragazzino di vent'anni di avere coraggio davanti alla morte era proprio il più grande dei controsensi, ma giurai.  
Il nostro Sergente, prima di arrivare nella base militare di Kabul, prima che potessimo ancora respirare l'aria calda di quei deserti, vedere le case distrutte e le genti afflitte, ci preparò, ci disse come affrontarla quella morte, ci disse quello che ancora non eravamo preparati ad ascoltare, ma che inevitabilmente ci entrò nelle ossa, lasciando un'ombra scura dentro a tutti i nostri occhi.  
-Spero che non capiti, spero che tutti voi torniate a casa sani e salvi, ma devo dirvi anche questo. La guerra non è un gioco, i fucili uccidono, il tritolo vi farà scoppiare con facilità. Questa gente non guarda in faccia nessuno e potrete trovarvi in difficoltà, feriti. Si combatte insieme, ma si muore da soli. Se siete fortunati sarà veloce, farà poco male, se non lo siete dovete aggrapparvi a qualcosa. Pensate ad un ricordo bello, sentitevi al sicuro, pensate a chi vi ama, alle loro braccia attorno a voi. Dicono che funzioni, ma nessuno è mai tornato indietro per dircelo.-  
Non potevo sapere che in un futuro, a quel piccolo trucchetto sarei ricorso anche io, aggrappandomi a braccia forti, ad occhi color del fango e all'odore di casa.  
Timmy lo avevo già visto al campo di addestramento, ma quando finimmo in camera insieme, fare amicizia fu inevitabile, sebbene avessi optato per un basso profilo.  
Veniva dal Texas il mio compagno dai capelli rossi e le lentiggini in viso, il profondo sud era la sua casa. Suo padre, repubblicano possidente terriero e pezzo grosso in campo bellico, non voleva che si arruolasse, ma lui era di tutta un'altra idea. A Timmy la guerra piaceva, ero convinto che lui credesse in tutti quei valori sui quali avevamo giurato, ne ero certo. Perché alla fine quelle cose o erano dentro di te o potevi provare a trarne qualche insegnamento come avevo intenzione di fare io, ma la differenza era netta.  
E come diventammo amici nessuno dei due se ne accorse con chiarezza. Mangiavamo insieme, parlavamo di pattugliamenti, degli altri soldati, del Sergente che spesso rompeva i coglioni. Ci facevamo arrivare roba di contrabbando per poi smistarla, come sigarette, birre e porno. Lui aveva le conoscenze giuste ed io mi aggregavo, aiutandolo come potevo.  
Un giorno eravamo fuori sui grandi tavoli all'ombra dell'unico albero nel cortile della base. Faceva caldo, un caldo dannato e la mia canottiera bianca era completamente sudata, le piastrine d'acciaio al mio collo così roventi quasi da bruciare la pelle e il vento, lo stesso vento che stava portando la primavera a New York, portava il fuoco a noi. Altri ragazzi stavano lucidando i loro fucili con dedizione, mentre io lo avevo già fatto.  
-Ci pensate mai alle vostre donne, a casa? Se vi stanno pensando o se vi hanno già dimenticato, magari facendo le troie in giro?-  
-Cosa ci chiedi, Tim, se ci facciamo le seghe pensando alle ragazze o vuoi solo smerciare i tuoi porno?-  
Una leggera spinta al braccio del ragazzo che aveva appena parlato, scuro e tarchiato, pensando di avere sempre la battuta pronta, di essere simpatico.  
-Coglione, vi chiedevo solo se c'era qualcuno a casa ad aspettarvi!-  
Qualcuno borbotto ed iniziò a parlare della sua fidanzata biondissima con il seno prosperoso, un altro di sua moglie che aspettava il primo bambino e un altro ancora di qualcuno, ma arrivati a quel punto la mia mente era già volata a Zayn. Era stato facile perdermi in tutta quella routine, facile non pensare a lui mentre imparavo a sparare, che il primo colpo, dicevano, non potevi dimenticarlo mai come la tua prima volta. L'adrenalina e la potenza che tutti descrivevano, il fatto di sentirsi padroni del mondo intero, io non li avevo provati, ma il contraccolpo, la forza di quel piccolo aggeggio di morte che avevo tra le mani, quello mi scosse in maniera profonda, facendomi avere paura. Non potevo dimenticarlo, ma non come la mia prima volta con un uomo, non come la prima volta che Zayn si mosse in me, che sentirlo dentro in quel momento, a migliaia e migliaia di chilometri, fu come se mi avessero sparato. E poi quella volta avevo pianto, ero corso in bagno perché mi era servito un momento per riprendermi dalla consapevolezza che mi fosse piaciuto, dal fatto che non avrei mai più voluto che nessuno mi entrasse dentro, non in quel modo, mai più. E come un piccolo corvo nero nella notte, mimetizzato nell'oscurità, il mio pensiero volò a quelle mani avvolgenti ed ai suoi occhi marroni, che se erano felici potevano portare gioia anche alla persona più triste.  
Lui che mi aveva dato tanto e che altrettanto mi aveva tolto.  
L'ultima volta era stato solo sesso, di quello che rovina tutto, di quello che a pensarci era solo squallido. Poi me ne ero andato.  
-E tu, Payne? Nessuna donna ad aspettarti a Providence?-  
Di fronte a quella domanda così diretta, mi ricordai delle sue parole, del fatto che non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte, nonostante gli avessi detto di non amarlo più. Negare Zayn sarebbe stato come negare me stesso, negare chi ero diventato, negarmi.  
-C'era qualcuno a New York, ma non era una donna.-  
E non mi vergognai di dire che il mio qualcuno fosse un uomo, non mi vergognai di ammetterlo, perché tra tutte le cose delle quale potevo vergognarmi, di certo non c'era la mia attrazione per gli uomini. Non l'avevo fatto al Campus, non l'avevo fatto al Fantom, non lo avrei fatto nemmeno davanti a un esercito di soldati omofobi. D'altronde il “don't ask, don't telli” non era più in vigore grazie ad Obama.  
-Sei un frocio, Payne?-  
La voce di disprezzo risuonò nelle mie orecchie che non aspettavano altro, perché le mie mani prudevano da troppo tempo e la mia testa dura da bastardo non si era spenta del tutto. Mi alzai in piedi e mi feci avanti, petto contro petto, sfidandolo a controbattere ancora.  
-Direi che gioco su due fronti, c'è qualche problema?-  
Non si tirò indietro, anzi, mi guardò con ancora più sdegno nelle sue labbra.  
-I froci non vengono in guerra, stanno a casa a farsi incu...-  
Non riuscì a finire la frase che il mio pugno si era già spalmato violentemente sul suo zigomo rompendoglielo e facendolo sanguinare copiosamente. Qualcuno mi trattenne per le braccia, perché altrimenti avrei continuato a colpirlo, ad infierire. Cercai di liberarmi, perché tutta la frustrazione che avevo avuto dentro per mesi, voleva esplodere, voleva farlo.  
-Calmo, Liam. Calmo!-  
Tim mi allontanò ed io mi mossi verso la rete di contenimento a grandi passi, ferita la pelle dal calore del sole, ferita la mente al ricordo di Zayn, ferito il cuore che aveva detto di non amarlo. Presi a calci il fil di ferro e mi ci aggrappai, stringendo così forte da tagliarmi i palmi delle mani. L'avevo chiusa a chiave quella stanza, a doppia mandata, mi ero ripetuto di non essere potuto scendere a compromessi con me stesso, essere la seconda scelta, vivere nella gelosia e nella paura di non essere abbastanza, di non contare tutto per lui, ma non aveva funzionato, perché il vaso di Pandora non solo si era aperto, si era rotto in mille pezzi con una semplice domanda e tutto era fuoriuscito, ogni cosa esplosa come un vulcano dato per spento e sottovalutato. Respirai e la rabbia venne fuori tutta quanta, tutti gli arretrati e se non avessi avuto spettatori, mi sarei messo ad urlare in modo che la terra potesse tremare assieme a me. Cosa avrei dovuto fare, perdonarlo? Picchiarlo, chiamarlo ancora una volta puttana e tutto si sarebbe risolto? Avrei dovuto passare la notte con Ben e farmi sbattere così che lui avrebbe iniziato a guardarmi nella stessa maniera nella quale lo guardavo io? Perché non ero arrabbiato, ero solamente deluso e la delusione, la disillusione, la realtà che si era scontrata frontalmente con di me, aveva finito con il generare l'effetto contrario.  
Io che non potevo smettere di amarlo, ma che non potevo amarlo più come prima.  
Una mano sulla spalla, amica, una mano a sollevarmi dalla polvere che stavo mangiando e respirando. Tim che mi aiutò, Tim che presto avrebbe saputo di Zayn.  
-Andiamo, dai.-  
Tim che era morto, un'altra croce da aggiungere alle numerose scelte sbagliate che avevo preso nella mia vita.

Zayn  
Per tutto il periodo della gravidanza Brit si era trasferita a casa mia perché, essendo più vicina al campus, riusciva a seguire meglio le lezioni che le mancavano per laurearsi.  
I nove mesi più bizzarri della mia vita! Tra voglie di gelato alle due di notte, dolori alla schiena, montagne di cuscini sulle quali dormire e nausee ripetute, la mia amica dai capelli blu, ora schiariti perché l'ammoniaca non faceva bene al bambino, non era certo il prototipo di madre modello, non che io fossi quello di padre.  
In realtà la mia mente realizzò che avrei avuto un bambino solo quando decidemmo il nome in una stravagante situazione, quasi surreale. Seduto sul divano, stavo sfogliando il libro dei nomi che Harry mi aveva regalato, mentre lei studiava un libro enorme di scultura appollaiata sul tappeto. Era al quinto mese e la piccola pulce cresceva bene a giudicare dalla forma del pancione.  
-Che ne dici di Nathaniel? È figo! Abbreviato Nate, no?-  
-Nostro figlio vivrà nella comunità gay e lesbica e tu vorresti chiamarlo così? Assolutamente no, deve avere un nome eclettico.-  
Disse passandosi una mano sull'enorme sfera nascosta da più strati di maglie larghe. La gravidanza l'aveva resa ancora più bella nelle sue curve, tanto che si era vista con qualche donna anche durante il periodo di gestazione. Il fetish lesbico per le donne incinte mi sfuggiva, ma cosa facesse Brit del suo corpo non erano fatti miei e almeno non mi rompeva le scatole tutto il giorno dicendo di essere una balena.  
-Cosa intendi per eclettico? Qualcosa tipo Dolce & Gabbana? Perché metto il veto.-  
E successe tutto in fretta, un colpo di genio, l'illuminazione di un'artista. La vidi bloccarsi davanti all'immagine di una statua dentro a quel suo libro dalle pagine lucide e mi accorsi dell'esatto momento in cui decise quale sarebbe stato il nome. Un attimo sublimato che da dimenticare sarebbe stato impossibile, un episodio da raccontare ai posteri, la magia di una scelta che sarebbe rimasta per sempre intatta.  
-Nostro figlio sarà un guerriero in un mondo che ha deciso che noi due siamo sbagliati, avrà la forza di chi si oppone, la grazia di chi sa come amare, lo stesso coraggio di chi ha affrontato Golia con un sasso e la sua furbizia.-  
Poi alzò lo sguardo verso di me e con quegli occhi pieni di amore e passione me lo chiese. Potevo oppormi? Oppormi ad una madre che per sempre sarebbe stata parte di lui?  
-Vorrei chiamarlo David, un po' come se noi fossimo Michelangelo e lui la nostra opera d'arteii.-  
David era perfetto, era il simbolo di tutto quello nel quale io avevo fallito nella mia vita.  
Era la speranza che qualcosa di mio restasse al mondo, qualcosa che non avrei mai potuto corrompere con il mio marcio, qualcuno che mi avrebbe amato incondizionatamente solo perché io gli avrei donato l'amore che a me era stato negato.  
La genesi di un nome.

Non tutto però fu così semplice, non tutto fu di immediata comprensione. Brit e io litigavamo spesso e per qualsiasi cosa: per chi dovesse mettere in ordine, per cosa comprare con i soldi che solo io guadagnavo, per i suoi genitori che facevano pressione affinché tornasse in Texas da loro e abbandonasse questo stile di vita, per loro libertino. Il mio appartamento era troppo piccolo, non avremmo potuto vivere tutti e tre insieme lì dentro una volta nato, anche perché entrambi volevamo i nostri spazi personali, ma erano problemi secondari alla consapevolezza che la mia vita stava mutando necessariamente.  
Quando Brit mi parlò dopo la telefonata con l'annuncio dell'inaspettato arrivo, nessuno dei due pensò mai all'opzione di abortire. Mi parlò a cuore aperto, dicendomi che essendo lesbica le strade per avere un bambino non erano così semplici e che lei aveva sempre sognato di averne. Mi disse che avrebbe capito se io non avessi voluto assumermi la responsabilità di diventare padre e che in qualsiasi modo questo non avrebbe intaccato la nostra amicizia. Dentro di me una scelta l'avevo già fatta e anche se quello poteva essere l'errore di distrazione di una notte, il frutto di quella distrazione sarebbe diventato qualcosa per il quale lottare, per essere felice, l'unica cosa a spingermi ad andare avanti.  
I due mesi dopo la rottura con Liam erano stati così difficili da farmi ricordare com'era il passato senza di lui, come era vuoto il mio letto senza il suo corpo caldo a riempire il mio cuore, il suo odore a farmi credere che tutto fosse vero. Andai avanti, ma solo per tornare indietro, alle dark room, alle sveltine nei bagni, alle donne che usavo e dalle quali mi facevo usare come se fossi niente se non un pezzo di carne tremula e rossa, marcia, da buttare. Io lo facevo con loro, loro con me in un cerchio che si ripeteva, tra canne ed alcol, tra puzzo di sudore e sdegno. Mi odiai con tutto me stesso, mi odiai per essere così debole e per non saper reagire in altro modo, per essermi isolato da Harry e da chiunque conoscessi. E la notte di sesso con Brit, quella dove ci eravamo consolati a vicenda, non fu squallida come le altre, ma non fu nemmeno giusta, non quando nella mia mente vedevo solo tutti gli errori e il male che avevo causato, che mi ero causato da solo, non pensando alle conseguenze delle mie azioni. Perché io ero così, perché cambiarmi era impossibile.  
Il bambino fu la svolta nella mia vita, quella che mi spinse a fare meglio, a dire a me stesso che ero meglio di quello, che dovevo farcela per lui e per me.  
Lavorai sodo dimenticando quelle cose passate che mi facevano troppo male. Mi piaceva il “No Sound”, mi piaceva essere lì e sentirmi in un posto sicuro, mi piacevano i regali di Louis per David, la preoccupazione di Harry riguardo ciò che stavo passando. Per una volta nella vita mi sentii voluto, al posto giusto e al momento giusto, ma non c'era oscurità nella quale io riuscissi a dormire senza fare incubi.  
Una notte di fine primavera, quando ancora il bambino non era nato, mi svegliai in preda al panico. I respiri irregolari, una sola immagine in testa, un addio forzato, un pugno sull'asfalto e lui che se ne andava dicendo di non amarmi. Quello però non era un incubo, era la realtà di ciò che era successo. Irrimediabilmente si svegliò anche Brit che dormiva a pancia all'insù di fianco a me, in quel letto che era stato di tutti, ma che l'unica persona che avrei voluto al mio fianco, non voleva più esserci. Mi passai distrattamente una mano tra i capelli e li trovai madidi di sudore. Provai a respirare, a calmarmi, ma non ci riuscii. Ed allora, come altre volte aveva fatto, mi fece accoccolare sul suo pancione, un orecchio a sentire il rumore di un cuore forte che doveva ancora nascere, di una vita che avevamo generato insieme. Mi passò una mano sulla schiena, dolcemente, quasi materna in quei gesti, la solita amica che era sempre stata.  
-Pensi ancora a Liam?-  
Annuii silenziosamente. Erano passati dieci mesi da quando era partito ed io pensavo ancora costantemente a lui, come se nella mia testa ci fosse spazio per le cose reali, per il bambino, il lavoro, Brit e poi per lui, che era lontano chilometri e chilometri. Chissà cosa stava facendo, chissà se era felice, se altre mani di soldato lo stavano accudendo e consolando dolcemente, addormentandolo, se lui gli stava regalando quei sorrisi che dava solo a me, se gli aveva svelato quali fossero le sue voglie o se invece aveva scelto corpi di donna da mettere sotto di lui, nel quale affondare e liberarsi dal dolore che gli avevo causato.

Chissà se mi pensi mai.

-Louis ha avuto notizie dalla madre?-  
Fui risvegliato da quel torpore di immagini e pensieri e provai ad articolare una risposta.  
-Dice che sta bene, ma non torna mai a casa durante i permessi. Rimane lì.-  
Almeno era vivo, almeno sapevo che seppur lontano, respirava ancora la stessa aria del mondo che respiravo io.  
-Tornerà prima o poi, ma tu non lo puoi aspettare per sempre.-  
Sorrisi appena sentendo scalciare il piccoletto lì dentro.  
-Gliel'ho promesso, Brit. Gli ho promesso che non sarei andato da nessuna parte.-  
E con quella promessa in testa, il battito soffuso dentro le orecchie e un altro piccolo calcetto, trovai pace per qualche ora, trovai riposo pensando ai suoi occhi da cervo, fiero e testardo.  
Chissà se li avrei rivisti.

Il 17 luglio all'una e mezza di notte, con la luna piena alta in cielo e nessuna nuvola a coprirla, nacque David, tre chili e cento grammi di bambino.  
Camminavo avanti e indietro lungo il corridoio che portava alla sala parto. Non avevo potuto assistere perché ero al lavoro e Brit, non appena aveva iniziato a sentire i dolori, era corsa in ospedale in taxi. Aveva fatto bene, perché nemmeno due ore dopo aveva partorito. Ero ansioso e felice, di quella felicità dentro che non si poteva spegnere, ma era indotta. Il mondo sottosopra aveva tutti altri colori, il buio era meno buio e la vita che avevo dato non poteva che rendermi contento, che farmi sorridere con gli occhi e con le labbra, per poi farmi sentire libero e leggero e volare lontano, annunciando a tutti che ero diventato padre.  
-E' andato tutto bene, finiamo di pulire e sistemare la mamma e ti facciamo entrare! Complimenti ancora!-  
La voce dell'infermiera tentò di rassicurarmi, quando l'unica cosa che volevo era vedere i suoi occhi grigi, perché tutti i bambini appena nati li avevano così, e tenerlo al sicuro da ogni sofferenza, tra le mie braccia, in modo che nessuno potesse fargli il male che avevo subito io, mai.  
Vestito con un camice azzurro e i copriscarpe in plastica, che sembravano sacchetti per l'immondizia, entrai in quella camera asettica e individuai subito tutto quello che avevo bisogno di vedere.  
Ancora sporco di sangue, ma avvolto in un lenzuolino tra le braccia della mamma, svettava una testolina piena di capelli scuri, gli occhi grigi come me li ero immaginati, il viso tondeggiante come quello di Brit e un bel nasino schiacciato. Era l'esserino più bello che avessi mai visto, era l'innocenza e la purezza, era quello che non poteva essere contaminato, era tutto, il mio nuovo centro gravitazionale.  
Mi avvicinai lentamente e appoggiai una mano sulla spalla di Brit, accarezzandola dolcemente.  
-Sei stata bravissima!-  
Le dissi piano, con voce dolce, per non disturbare la tranquillità di quel luogo. Lei mi sorrise.  
-E' bello come il papà. Lo vuoi prendere?-  
Annuii e con molta cautela, perché nessuno mi aveva insegnato come fare, lo presi tra le braccia, tenendolo stretto e allo stesso tempo cercando di non intaccare l'equilibrio del quale il neonato era avvolto. Mi mancò il fiato non appena sentii il suo cuore battermi così vicino, più vicino di quando si trovava nella pancia, molto più reale ora che a quel battito potevo dare un volto e un nome. Gli toccai la manina e con essa il volto arrossato. Le labbra ancora appiccicate, così come i capelli alla fronte. Il nostro piccolo guerriero era nato velocemente, perché di perder tempo lui non ne aveva voglia. Lo osservai in silenzio così come altre volte avevo fatto con altre persone, con Harry quando dormiva nel mio letto e con Liam tra le mie braccia, lo osservai perché osservare la gente mi era sempre piaciuto, ma non dovevano essere consapevoli, altrimenti perdeva tutto il suo fascino. E il piccolo non sapeva ancora di trovarsi all'esterno, di essere fuori dalla pancia della mamma, al freddo in un mondo che sarebbe stato difficile, non poteva immaginarlo e nella sua ignoranza, nella sua inconsapevolezza del dolore, della sofferenza e di tutto lo schifo, era perfezione, come tutti i bambini, lui era perfetto.  
Dopo qualche minuto me lo tolsero dalle braccia perché dovevano esaminarlo e pulirlo, sia lui che Brit. Allora uscii all'esterno notando Harry e Louis in sala d'aspetto, ma non curandomi di loro, mi ritrovai seduto sulle scale di emergenza a fumare una sigaretta e a pensare, che il mio cervello in quel momento non poteva di certo stare fermo.  
E mi misi a piangere perché avere quel bambino, che era nato dall'errore più giusto che avessi mai commesso, era come rinnegare Liam, perché adesso che era nato, non potevo più desiderare di tornare indietro nel tempo e non commettere gli sbagli che lo avevano portato ad allontanarsi da me, perché altrimenti lui non sarebbe esistito. Ed era tutto un fottuto casino, ogni singola cosa, perché ero felice, felice come mai lo ero stato prima, ma ero anche triste perché quella felicità, se non avevo Liam con il quale condividerla, che senso poteva mai avere? Mi sentii stupido e sbagliato, ancora una volta, profondamente sbagliato.  
Sbagliati i miei pensieri in quel momento.  
Sbagliato aspettarlo quando lui mi aveva dimenticato.  
Sbagliato credere che sarebbe tornato, che si sarebbe voltato indietro accorgendosi dello sbaglio, del suo amore.  
Ma lui non mi amava più e dovevo lottare per quello che avevo ora, per il nuovo, cercando di fare meglio, di non sbagliare più.  
Una mano appoggiata sulla schiena mi fece trasalire riportandomi sulla terra ferma. Harry era stato un'ancora alla quale aggrapparsi negli scorsi mesi, un porto sicuro, una cosa tanto inaspettata quanto utile. Harry mi aveva aiutato e continuava ad esserci sempre, adesso anche di più.  
-Congratulazioni, Zanie!-  
Un sorriso regalatomi insieme ad una stretta dal mio amico, che non era mai stato solo un amico, ma che adesso interpretava quel ruolo alla perfezione.  
E scoppiai a piangere ancora, davanti a lui, perché tutto quello era troppo da sopportare da solo, troppo da mandare giù senza tradire alcuna emozione.  
-Lo so, lo so, pensa però che non sono le azioni passate a determinare chi sei oggi, perché quello solo tu puoi deciderlo, solo tu.-  
Lui sapeva quanto io soffrissi per Liam, sapeva perché ne avevamo parlato, perché vedeva il mio sguardo ogni volta che chiedevo a Louis se avesse notizie, mi vedeva osservare la porta sperando che da quella entrasse lui vestito con quei suoi denim chiari a fasciarlo, con quei suoi occhi da cucciolo feroce e la testa alta da sbruffone e, puntualmente, Harry leggeva nei miei la delusione e la paura che non sarei mai riuscito a riprendermi.  
Ma adesso era venuto il tempo di diventare un uomo migliore.  
Mi asciugai gli occhi e buttai la cicca di sigaretta per terra e tra fumo e cenere, provai a risorgere.

***

L'aria era cambiata, più tiepida con l'arrivo della primavera e il profumo del glicine nell'aria. Quella notte insonne, un'altra delle tante, l'avevo passata a fumare alla finestra. Adesso che David e Brit erano andati ad abitare in un appartamento vicino al centro artistico nel quale dopo la laurea aveva trovato impiego, potevo permettermi di fumare qualche sigaretta in santa pace. Avevo osservato il fumo uscire dalle narici e dalla bocca, in ondate bianche e dense, pensando ripetutamente a quei primi mesi, sorridendo a volte, perché il mio piccoletto era l'unico motivo che avessi per sorridere, proprio l'unico. Se andavo avanti era per lui. Avrei dovuto farlo anche per me stesso come avevo promesso nella notte della sua nascita, ma si era rivelato troppo difficile. Cancellare tutto con un colpo di spugna non era davvero da me, che amavo crogiolarmi nei ricordi del passato e piangerci un po' su come se fosse normale, come se fosse la cosa più giusta da fare in quel momento.  
Però lui mi rendeva felice, tra i primi sorrisi dolci e i suoi occhietti che da grigi erano diventati scuri, come i miei. E i primi abbracci, le carezze date per addormentarlo e le sue manine tutte da mordere. Non avrei mai pensato che tutte queste cose potessero diventare importanti per uno come me, alla mia età poi. Invece mi ritrovai a credere che essere padre fosse bello, che il mio compito sarebbe stato crescerlo ed educarlo con amore, quello che io avevo ricercato tra le braccia di Ben.  
Lui era come la radice dei miei mali impiantata a fondo nel mio essere e alla base di tutto. Non potevo estirparla altrimenti non sarei esistito e quindi continuava a far crescere il mio albero malato. Probabilmente se avessi avuto un padre presente, che si fosse occupato di me, mi avrebbe impedito di rovinarmi la vita con droghe e sesso a sedici anni e lo avrebbe fatto per il mio bene, come facevano tutti i padri del mondo, come avrei fatto io. Ma del futuro, al momento, mi importava poco sebbene sapessi di non essere più solo. Non riuscivo a vedere oltre la cortina di fumo nero che mi avvolgeva in quei momenti, dove la solitudine non era altro che un vestito malconcio cucito addosso come l'ombra di Peter Pan.  
Alle sette, dopo aver preparato il caffè ed essermi vestito senza nemmeno osservarmi allo specchio, sentii bussare alla porta e, con un finto sorriso, presi in braccio un David tutto infagottato in una copertina blu con piccoli fiorellini verdi, un regalo di mia madre.  
-Sono in ritardo mostruoso! Devi dargli 150 ml di latte con due biscotti verso le otto, poi alle dieci il fruttino. A mezzogiorno vengo al “No Sound” e gli preparo la pappa con Louis.-  
Brit era un tornado! Quella settimana stava lavorando ad un progetto che richiedeva che fosse in ufficio all'alba e tornasse al tramonto. Era così bella nel suo tailleur nero, con i capelli tornati castani e solo qualche ciocca in fondo ancora blu. Ed era felice: usciva con una sua collega (che poi era anche il suo capo, ma non potevo dirglielo altrimenti si sarebbe offesa), avevamo un bambino stupendo e un bel lavoro. La gravidanza non le aveva tolto l'opportunità di gratificarsi in campo lavorativo e le aveva dato di più dei mesi di sacrificio che le aveva tolto. Era forte, era quello che io non riuscivo ad essere.  
-Ok, capito tutto. Andiamo campione!-  
Lo presi in braccio e lo feci volare in aria come avevo imparato gli piacesse fare e, tra un risolino e un po' di bava, salutammo la mamma per passeggiare lungo il corridoio. Lo svestii e posai tutto quello che gli serviva sul bancone in cucina. Profumava di pulito e di bambino, quell'odore così dolce da farti desiderare di morderlo tutto.  
Sbadigliò per qualche secondo e si stropicciò le manine negli occhi. Aveva sonno, lo potevo capire dal su e giù velocissimo delle sue ciglia lunghe e folte.  
-Adesso facciamo un po' di nanna.-  
Lo cullai tra le braccia, mentre mi sedetti sul divano aspettando che Morfeo arrivasse a prenderlo e che magari desse un po' di sollievo anche a me. Il turno cominciava alle dieci e quindi potevo benissimo dormire un'oretta insieme a lui, tra il battito del suo cuore e il respiro lento. A lui piaceva la mia voce, ogni volta che piangeva ero sempre io a calmarlo raccontandogli qualcosa fino a farlo addormentare. Quella non fu un'eccezione.  
-Sai, su questo divano una volta il tuo papà cullava un'altra persona. È un po' magico, sai? Ce ne stavamo rannicchiati, le gambe incrociate a lato delle sue a guardare la tv ed era in nostro rito. Adesso è partito, Liam, adesso ci siamo io e te ed è bello lo stesso.-  
Qualche minuto e gli occhietti, che curiosi mi avevano ascoltato, si chiusero placidamente. Non era la prima volta che gli parlavo di Liam, ma avrei forse dovuto smettere di farlo. Stavo diventando patetico, mi stavo aggrappando a ricordi che non avevano più ragione d'essere. Mi fermai per un po' e mi permisi di riposare.  
David tra le braccia era tutto quello che avevo.

Arrivai al “No Sound” alle dieci in punto. Harry aveva aperto il locale e si stava occupando della catasta dei nuovi libri appena arrivati. Quando avevo accettato di lavorare per loro pensavo che fosse un progetto troppo utopico e che dopo qualche mese avremmo chiuso. Beh, non è che si guadagnassero i miliardi, ma tre bei stipendi ci venivano fuori e non potevo lamentarmi, molto meglio che al Fandom, sebbene a quel luogo ci fossi particolarmente legato. Harry mollò tutto e corse a prendere il piccoletto con un sorriso gigante nel volto e tanto di fossette. Lui e Louis lo viziavano davvero. Un'altra cosa che non mi aspettavo era questa: il fatto che fossimo tutti come una grande famiglia allargata e l'affetto dello stalker verso il mio mostriciattolo era in assoluto strabiliante. Forse non lo odiavo più come prima, forse.  
-Lo porto di là da Louis che sta dipingendo per la mostra di Britt. Ha detto che lo tiene volentieri.-  
Sorrisi appena baciando la fronte di David e lasciandolo nella mani grandi di Harry.  
-Ecco, almeno si rende utile l'artista!-  
Gli schiacciai l'occhio e presi postazione dietro al bancone, mettendo le stoviglie della colazione in ordine, sistemando i panini per il pranzo e facendo mente locale di tutto quello che mancava. Era diverso fare il barista lì: nessuna vodka, nessuna pinta di birra da quattro soldi, nessuno studente molesto. Era tutto più tranquillo, servivo vini pregiati, the e cioccolate calde e avevo perfino imparato come fare un perfetto espresso. Certo, forse un po' di movimento mancava alla mia vita ormai assuefatta a quella routine che a 22 anni era leggermente restrittiva, ma a me non importava. Per una vita intera ero stato solo, mi ero occupato di altri, potevo benissimo farlo ancora, potevo resistere.  
Andai a pulire i tavoli dispersi nella sala, riposi qualche libro di quelli dispersi e già letti nella postazione di Harry che più tardi avrebbe provveduto a riordinarli e passai davanti ad un cliente abituale.  
-Ti porto dell'altro the?-  
Un sorriso enorme nella mia direzione. Aveva i capelli biondi sparati in testa e vestiva in maniera volutamente trasandata, un po' hipster come Harry. Spesso parlavano di poesie insieme, commentando qualche nuovo poeta emergente oppure gli stessi versi che il riccio non aveva più smesso di scrivere dal giorno dell'inaugurazione. Lui aveva la sua Musa e lo era a sua volta: poteva chiedere di meglio?  
-Ti ricordi come lo voglio?-  
-Certo che mi ricordo, per chi mi hai preso?-  
Mi sforzai di sorridere e mi avvicinai al bancone per preparare l'occorrente. Il suo breakfast preferito nella sua tazza preferita. Ormai erano mesi che veniva a studiare lì, con il suo portatile e i suoi libri, nel tavolino vicino alla finestra, pronto ad osservare il mare in tempesta o calmo. Harry si avvicinò cautamente a me, facendomi il solletico alla pancia. Alcune cose non cambiavano proprio mai.  
-Coglione!-  
Il suo sguardo ambiguo parlava chiaro, ma decise comunque di aprire bocca.  
-Michael viene qui tutti i giorni da mesi e ti guarda come se volesse farsi mangiare da te ricoperto di panna montata. Dico io: cosa stai aspettando?-  
Era carino, ma il fatto era che io non ero pronto a intraprendere una storia seria quando la mia testa era ancora impegnata e di cose frivole, sinceramente non ne volevo. Non usavo più il mio corpo in quella maniera da tempo, non facevo sesso da molto tempo e non mi importava più.  
-Harry, io...-  
Mi interruppe approfittando della mia titubanza ostentata.  
-Non tornerà, Zayn. E se mai tornasse, sarebbe tutto come prima? Due anni sono tanti per uno che ha detto di non amarti e che è partito per la guerra.-  
-Lo so. Tu non hai smesso di amare Louis quando non stavate insieme.-  
-Lou mi ha perdonato, pensi che Liam possa fare lo stesso?-  
Silenzio, un assordante silenzio dei nostri, fatto di sguardi pieni d'amore e comprensione. Harry mi capiva in maniera totale, non c'era altra persona che conoscesse il mio animo come lui e in quel nostro nuovo equilibrio, fatto di amicizia e di confini più fisici che mentali, ci trovavamo bene. Era l'unica cosa che avevo saputo rimediare fino a quel momento.  
-C'è David ora.-  
-Brit si sta facendo una vita e il bambino sta molto di più con lei. La tipa con cui esce non se n'è preoccupata molto. Michael lo sa che hai un figlio, ci ha anche giocato insieme.-  
Ed allora per qualche strano motivo, spinto da chissà quale forza interiore, parlai con il ragazzo dai capelli sparati e gli occhi grandi e gli chiesi di uscire.  
E parlammo ancora nei giorni seguenti.  
Ed uscimmo a pranzo per due giorni a fila.  
E come la più grande beffa al mondo, come il destino che decideva di mettermi i bastoni tra le ruote ancora o di dare una scossa di assestamento a quel terremoto emotivo che era la mia vita, quel giovedì d'aprile le cose non andarono come me le ero immaginate.

Liam  
Mi guardai allo specchio in quella stanza asettica dalle pareti giallognole, mentre con le dita mi richiudevo la camicia bianca indossata per l'occasione. Lasciai cadere per qualche secondo gli occhi su quella cicatrice a metà petto, un taglio orizzontale fatto per smuovere i miei organi interni, per non permettere al mio rene di lasciarsi morire. Tolsi lo sguardo e, dopo essermi rivestito alla svelta, evitando di incrociare i miei stessi occhi riflessi in quella superficie, mi accomodai nella stanza attigua aspettando il responsabile con l'esito. La mia gamba, nervosa, cominciò a muoversi convulsamente. Erano passati quasi tre mesi dal mio risveglio e la convalescenza era andata piuttosto bene, tranne per quel piccolo problema impossibile da dimenticare. Non era il fisico ad averne risentito, non era il corpo ad essere rotto, era la mente a contenere tanta di quella merda che ogni tanto doveva esplodere.  
Entrò un uomo sulla cinquantina accompagnato da una donna mora provocante. Se ci fosse stato Timmy lì con me, avrebbe di certo spalancato gli occhi al solo guardarla. Si accomodarono di fronte a me con un fascicolo. Sicuramente il plico più spesso doveva appartenere allo psicologo che aveva analizzato i miei comportamenti qualche ora prima.  
-Bene Signor Payne. Fisicamente non sta male: il rene non funziona perfettamente e dovrà tenerlo sotto controllo, ma i suoi traumi si sono riassorbiti e potrà tornare a fare quello che faceva prima di arruolarsi. Per quanto riguarda il fattore psichico, qui ci sono anomalie.-  
Lo guardai con l'insana voglia di mandarlo a fanculo data l'ovvietà di quello che stava dicendo. Forse se ne accorse visto che intervenne la donna che, con voce pacata, cercò di spiegarmi al meglio la situazione.  
-Salve Liam, io sono la Dottoressa Ziva. I suoi dottori di Providence ci avevano detto del suo disturbo post traumatico da stressiii e lo abbiamo riscontrato in forma media. So che prende degli psicofarmaci per placare l'ansia e lo stress, ma le consigliamo un terapeuta qui a New York, è uno dei migliori.-  
Tutte cazzate che già sapevo. Il Ptsd era un disturbo frequente nei soldati, circa il settantacinque percento dei ritornati in patria dopo aver subito traumi di forte entità lo provava. Avevo letto fascicoli informativi, avevo seguito terapie di gruppo nella mia città per alleviare il senso di ansia, per controllare le crisi. Era stato proprio il mio psicologo a consigliarmi di tornare alla normalità.  
-Gli psicologi non hanno aiutato molto. In sostanza cosa mi sta dicendo?-  
-Le sto dicendo, a nome degli Stati Uniti, che la ringraziamo per aver prestato servizio, ma che queste patologie non sono sicure né per lei, né per chi le starebbe intorno in missione. Le verrà dato un compenso adeguato al danno subito e la sua università ha già predisposto i documenti per il suo reintegro. Vorremmo che lei non risentisse troppo dell'accaduto.-  
Praticamente tutto quel giro di parole per dirmi che mi avrebbero dato dei soldi, che non potevo più tornare in missione e che ero mentalmente instabile. Cose che già sapevo.  
Radunai le mie cartelle mediche e con velocità straordinaria uscii da quel posto. Non presi l'ascensore, non riuscivo a stare in posti così stretti e fare un po' di scale ormai non era più un problema per il mio fisico temprato ai chilometri di corsa, alle flessioni e all'esercizio fisico.  
Le strade caotiche di New York mi infastidivano per più ragioni. Non ero abituato al frastuono e alle persone in movimento, troppe, che spintonavano, urlavano, ridevano. Tutto troppo rumoroso, eccessivo. A Kabul le strade erano diverse, il tipo di confusione era differente, la vita che scorreva anche. L'odore del vento caldo sulla pelle era solo un ricordo, ma la sensazione perenne di masticare sabbia e sangue, quella non sarebbe mai passata. Istintivamente strinsi le mie piastrine lisce, sentendo sotto ai polpastrelli in numero della matricola e mi calmai. Salii su un taxi e mi diressi alla segreteria del campus per ritirare la documentazione per riprendere gli studi e la chiave del mio nuovo appartamento.

Era piccolo sì, parecchio piccolo. Faceva parte di uno stabile composto da minuscoli monolocali adatti agli studenti più abbienti e bisognosi di spazio. Il mio era al quarto piano. Trasportare le mie cose impacchettate fino a lassù non fu cosa da poco, ma mi tenne la mente occupata per diverse ore. Il tepore di aprile e il timido sole che pallido svettava in cielo avrebbe dovuto darmi delle speranze nuove, positive, invece non fu così. Tutto quello che pensai mentre riempivo l'armadio fu a quanto, anche in quell'occasione, ero scappato velocemente da casa mia. Non sopportavo il viso contrito di mio padre, il suo bicchiere sempre pieno, anche se adesso potevo capirlo. Dentro di me sapevo quanto volessi essere diverso da lui, diverso da quello che simboleggiava: un uomo repubblicano, amante delle armi, infedele, violento e sadico. Avevo provato il gioco della guerra, ma avevo perso anche lì. In realtà quell'esperienza mi aveva dato molto: senso del dovere, cameratismo che, seppur abitando in un una confraternita mi era sempre mancato, amicizia fraterna con persone in grado di non giudicarmi e rispetto per la vita. Vita che per causa mia, Timmy aveva perso, proprio lui che era il più coraggioso, lui che sapeva come combattere e come morire con dignità. Ed era colpa mia.  
Ancora una volta mi chiesi perché io fossi sopravvissuto e lui no, perché il muro dove la sua testa andò a sbattere fosse così vicino, perché il destino era stato così crudele con lui e non con me. Senza respirare, mi accasciai su una sedia, incapace di muovermi. I muri bianchi di quella stanza parvero rimpicciolirsi improvvisamente ed iniziai a sudare. Un leggero formicolio si espanse nei miei arti, prima inferiori e poi superiori.  
-Spara, Payne! Spara!-  
Avrei dovuto sparare, mirare alla testa di quell'estremista islamico e ucciderlo prima che lui si facesse esplodere così vicino a noi che lo avevamo intercettato durante una ronda. Avrei dovuto non avere paura, non essere una femminuccia, avrei dovuto colpire prima di essere colpito, come ci avevano insegnato.  
Invece avevo fallito.  
Il respiro mi mancò e gli occhi iniziarono ad appannarsi. Dovevo calmarmi, concentrarmi sui battiti del mio cuore, contarli uno alla volta. Mi sentii smarrito, perso completamente in un posto del quale ignoravo l'esistenza, nel bel mezzo del nulla, senza nessuno al quale aggrapparmi. Mi ripetetti di concentrarmi sul mio respiro e sul mio battito cardiaco.  
Tum. Tum. Tum.  
Attacco di panico dovuto al senso di colpa del sopravvissutoiv. Questo mi aveva detto la prima volta il medico, questo razionalmente il mio cervello sapeva cosa fosse, ma io non ragionavo razionalmente in quel momento.  
Uno squillo telefonico mi fece trasalire. Continuò per molti minuti e proveniva dalla mia tasca. Coordinai le mani e trovai la forza per rispondere. Era tutto una merda e dovevo reagire, dovevo farlo. Vidi il nome sul display, ma ormai avevo già premuto il tasto di risposta.  
-Liam! Brutto stronzo, devo venire a scoprire da quel coglione di Tom che sei tornato?-  
-Ciao Louis, sono tornato.-  
Cercai di avere un tono normale. Mi schiarii la voce. Quella del mio amico non era cambiata di una virgola durante quell'anno e mezzo passato senza vederlo, né sentirlo se non con qualche mail.  
-E lo dici così? Come stai? Dimmi, tutto bene?-  
Come facevo a spiegargli cosa mi fosse successo per telefono? Decisi di restare sul vago.  
-Sì, adesso sì, ma ho avuto un incidente a Kabul, per questo sono tornato a casa.-  
-Merda, amico! Non possiamo vederci? Ti va di passare al locale mio e di Harry? Ti avevo già detto che lo avevamo aperto. È un posto tranquillo, vicino al mare. Ti mando l'indirizzo per messaggio?-  
Dissi che ci sarei andato nel pomeriggio e che ero contento di vederlo, per poi chiudere la telefonata. Respirai profondamente qualche minuto prima di sorridere. Mi era mancata quella checca isterica di Louis e vedere un volto amico mi avrebbe fatto bene. E poi decisi di non mentire più nemmeno a me stesso: l'idea di vedere Zayn di nuovo, sebbene capissi l'evidenza che lui da Harry non si fosse staccato, mi destabilizzava come nessun'altra cosa al mondo. Ripensai al suo profilo mascolino, ai suoi capelli neri e ispidi, alla sua bocca e a quel sorriso incastrato tra i denti bianchi che mi aveva fatto morire, ripensai alle volte che lo avevo sognato di notte, quei sogni umidi che mi rimanevano addosso per tutto il giorno. Ripensai a quanto lo avessi odiato nell'arco dei mesi, a quanto mi fossi imposto di scollegare quella parte di cervello che lo aveva amato e collegare quella che si era sentita tradita, usata, umiliata. Harry e Zayn, un binomio che non ero stato pronto ad accettare all'epoca e che non sarei stato pronto ad accettare nemmeno ora. Chissà poi se Zayn era ancora lo stesso, se quella promessa di aspettarmi, che non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte, era ancora valida.  
Chissà se mi avrebbe chiamato ancora soldato o semplicemente Payne, con quell'accento strascicato e il suo alido di sigarette. Lo avrei scoperto presto.

Un paio di jeans, una maglietta bianca e una camicia a quadri rossi sopra, di quelle pesanti da non far sentire il freddo vento della sera. Le piastrine con la matricola saldate al mio collo. Le avevo tenute per ricordo, era in monito di quello che ero stato, di quello che avevo fatto. Una sigaretta tra le labbra e un taxi da prendere, perché anche se distava solo una mezz'ora a piedi, non sarei riuscito ad affrontare nuovamente la folla di persone che mi si parava davanti, che riempiva la città come piccole formiche.  
Ero in ansia. Guardavo il panorama e ad ogni frenata brusca venivo riportato indietro, direttamente dentro ai nostri fuoristrada di pattuglia. Solo una volta al centro addestramento ero stato dentro ad un carrarmato e non mi era piaciuto il senso di claustrofobia che mi aveva colto alla sprovvista. L'ansia ora era anche peggio, così come il senso di disagio nello stare a contatto con le persone, l'irritabilità perpetua e i disturbi del sonno, nonché i flashback di quei momenti. Tutti sintomi della mia pazzia, tutti mostri neri che dovevo tenere nascosti sotto al letto. Dovevo ripartire, dovevo rimettermi in moto e capire come controllarli in pubblico, anche se poi di notte la tentazione di raschiare la testa contro il muro era forte, fortissima.  
Pagai venti dollari, scesi dall'auto e mi trovai in una viuzza stretta che portava diretta al lungomare. Non era molto lontano dal vecchio appartamento di Zayn e nemmeno dal Fandom in realtà, ma era tutto un altro clima, tutto un altro posto. L'insegna sopra al portone in vetro, costeggiato da finestre, quasi come vetrate, che permettevano a chiunque di osservare l'interno e il panorama al di fuori, diceva “No Sound” e quindi non potevo sbagliarmi, era proprio quello il posto. Guardai l'orologio: segnava le tre e quindici quando entrai.  
La prima persona che vidi vicino al bancone fu Louis che mi sorrise. Non era cambiato molto, se non per il look meno impomatato, i capelli leggermente più lunghi e scombinati, tirati all'insù e un po' di barbetta che lo rendeva più grande. In fin dei conti erano passati due anni, non mi aspettavo certo di rivederlo in giacca e cravatta come il giorno della sua laurea.  
-Liam, non ci credo! Fatti abbracciare.-  
Mi corse incontro attraversando il locale completamente vuoto a quell'ora del pomeriggio. Una pacca sulle spalle e una stretta d'amico, quel tipo di stretta che mi era mancata.  
-Tommo, adesso fai l'artista?-  
Tergiversai mollando la presa e osservando parecchi dei suoi quadri appesi alle pareti. Non mi intendevo d'arte, ma erano belli comunque, se non per il fatto che metà di quelli raffiguravano Harry o Harry nudo.  
-Già. Ti piace qui?-  
-Mi sento osservato da troppi Harry nudi in realtà, ma non è male!-  
Gli feci l'occhiolino e lui rise di gusto alla battuta. Sembravamo quasi tornati ai vecchi tempi, quando tra una risata e una paranoia mi metteva in guardia su Zayn. Non ci pensai più di tanto mentre lui afferrava velocemente due tazze di caffè invitandomi a sedere ad uno dei tavolini bianchi.  
-Dai, raccontami cosa diavolo ti è successo! Sono stato in pensiero, non avevo più tue notizie da mesi! Siamo stati in pensiero.-  
Quel “siamo” chi includeva? Lui e Harry o lui e Zayn? Tremai appena un po', non sapevo realmente da dove iniziare. Mi passai una mano nei capelli che stavano appena iniziando a crescere, scorgendo tra le dita un po' di sudore nervoso.  
-Ti ho già detto che ho avuto un incidente a Kabul. Eravamo di ronda, doveva essere una cosa tranquilla e invece un kamikaze...-  
Mi stoppai strofinando le dita sulle piastrine come sempre facevo quando ricordavo quel preciso momento. Bruciavano come quel giorno, scaldate dal sole del Medio Oriente. Continuai schiarendomi la voce di nuovo.  
-Si è fatto esplodere. Ero gravemente ferito, mi hanno operato d'urgenza e sono stato in coma farmacologico per un po', finché non mi sono svegliato a Providence qualche mese fa.-  
L'impulso di toccare ancora quei pezzi metallici andava smorzato. Afferrai la tazza con mano tremante e sorseggiai un po' di quel caffè nero. La faccia di Louis era così spaurita e triste che guardarla mi era impossibile. Sembrava il racconto di un altro mondo, di un altra vita passata, così lontano da quello che ero prima, così come da quello che ero in quel momento. Perché chi fossi diventato mi era difficile comprenderlo.  
-Mi spiace, Liam. Cavolo, non sapevo niente, ti sarei venuto a trovare a casa tua.-  
E le uniche parole che mi sentii di replicare furono che stavo meglio, ma Lou non ci credette: come poteva farlo? Cambiai discorso.  
-Adesso riprendo i corsi, mi mancano quegli esami da dare e poi vedrò. Tu? Ti trovo bene, sembri felice.-  
Felice e disteso, senza quella scopa perpetua su per il sedere, ma questo lo tenni per me. D'altronde i miei sbalzi d'umore non erano proprio normali e non volevo renderlo partecipe dei miei cazzo di problemi. No, non ulteriormente. La pena e la compassione non erano per me, anzi mi disgustavano, mi facevano sentire debole e compatito, come qualcuno che avesse bisogno di un'elemosina di emozioni.  
-Sì, sono contento, le cose vanno bene, la vita con Harry è movimentata e mi piace così.-  
Poi venimmo distratti dall'ingresso rumoroso del riccio. Il fatto strano era che tra le sue braccia teneva un bambino di non più di un anno ad occhio e croce.  
-Non vuole dormire questo terremoto. Ha giocato fino ad ora con i tuoi pennelli e i colori...-  
Poi fermò la sua bocca non appena si accorse della mia presenza. Si sforzò di sorridermi e io, in un primo momento, collegai tutto allo shock di vedermi spuntare dal nulla o al fatto che io l'avessi sempre odiato. Mi sbagliavo.  
-Ciao Liam!-  
Si avvicinò ancora un po', con aria colpevole questa volta. Li canzonai per smorzare la tensione.  
-Avete adottato un bambino? Non vi sembra di correre un po' troppo?-  
Si osservarono a lungo, come incapaci di dirmi qualcosa, come se un mattone li avesse colpiti in testa facendogli mordere la lingua di scatto, poi Louis iniziò una frase nello stesso momento nel quale il bambino si voltò nella mia direzione, sempre sorretto da Harry.  
-Non è nostro, è il figlio di Brit e... Non dovremmo essere noi a dirtelo, sta per arrivare, tra poco riprende il turno.-  
E capii, non solo dalle parole appena dette che ormai non stavo più ascoltando, lo capii dagli occhi scuri come i capelli, dal sorriso strano, dalla forma delle labbra. Quello, quel piccolo esserino tra le braccia di Harry che si dimenava prepotentemente, non poteva che essere il figlio di Zayn.  
Rimasi senza parole perché non esistevano ancora parole in grado di esprimere i sentimenti che stavo provando, nemmeno le imprecazioni ci sarebbero riuscite.  
Era così piccolo, così indifeso, che non potevo permettermi di urlare o di odiarlo.  
Eppure lo odiavo.  
E odiavo Zayn.  
Ed il mondo intero, perché a tutto quello che era successo cos'altro poteva aggiungersi? Non dissi niente, cercando solo di continuare a respirare e di sbattere le palpebre lentamente per scacciare via anche quella debolezza che spingeva nei miei occhi.  
Aveva avuto un figlio, un figlio con una donna. Una famiglia, si era creato una famiglia dal nulla ed era andato avanti, quando io ero sempre stato un passo indietro.  
-Devo andare.-  
Dovevo andarmene prima di dare sfogo al mio istinto e rovesciare ogni tavolino in quel posto, prendere le sedie e rompere i vetri e tagliarmi per osservarmi sanguinare di nuovo.  
La stupidita dell'ultimo pensiero che avevo fatto prima di morire mi travolse. Mi sentii tremendamente idiota, pieno di rabbia e pieno di sdegno, perché quello che stavo provando io, lui non lo aveva ricambiato, lui che non c'era nemmeno ad aspettarmi a braccia aperte.  
Sentii Louis chiamarmi quasi in un brusio fastidioso, ma non me ne curai, perché non era ancora finita, quella giornata eterna non era ancora finita.  
Dalla vetrata si illuminò un sorriso con una risata debole e due braccia fasciate di pelle che invitavano qualcun altro ad entrare. Il tintinnio della campanella sulla porta come un trillo d'allerta, come la sirena di una diga troppo piena che avvertiva di stare per aprirsi.  
Di come quel sorriso si spense nel vedermi non volli soffermarmici.  
Di come quelle mani sfiorarono complici altre braccia nemmeno.  
Di come il suo sguardo si posò sul mio senza fare il minimo rumore, senza vuoti d'aria improvvisi, me ne meravigliai.  
Il ragazzo a lato, dai capelli particolari, si chiese cosa fosse successo, perché in quell'attimo fatto di tutto e di niente, mi si fermò il cuore pieno d'odio e lo scontro con la realtà fu più duro di quello con il terreno qualche mese prima.  
Il bambino emise dei piccoli urletti che ruppero il contatto visivo.  
Mi sforzai di girarmi verso il mio amico solo per trovare lo spazio di un respiro prima di scappare.  
-Ci si vede, Lou. Saluta El da parte mia.-  
Quello che feci fu solamente camminare verso la porta come se quelle persone ad osservarmi non esistessero, come se tutto dipendesse da quei passi. Aprii l'uscio, l'attraversai e me li lasciai alle spalle, immobili, tirando dritto nella mia marcia.  
Quasi corsi attraverso quel vicolo dall'odore di salsedine e gas di scarico, per poi trovarne un altro svoltando l'angolo, più nascosto. Mi fermai lì in modo che nessuno potesse vedermi mimetizzato con quelle pareti grigie.  
Appoggiai una mano al muro fatto di sasso freddo e umido ed abbassai lo sguardo al suolo, provando a smettere di tremare. Tutto come in un lampo davanti a me.  
-Non partire, Liam! Sono venuto per implorarti di non partire.-  
-Liam, io non posso farcela senza di te, io ho ricominciato a vivere grazie a te.-  
E poi il colpo di mitragliatrice, la paura, l'esplosione silenziosa e la morte, quella sensazione che avevo attutito pensando a lui.  
-Cerca di non morire, soldato.-  
Mi aveva detto prima di lasciarmi andare, mi ci ero aggrappato prima di precipitare.  
-Io non vado da nessuna parte.-  
Non era vero, non potevo pretenderlo.  
Strinsi la mano a pugno sbattendola forte contro una delle mie gambe tremanti, per farle smettere di avere quella reazione così stupida. Dita mi toccarono una spalla con l'intento di farmi voltare, una mano ferma e decisa, che sapevo a chi appartenesse prima ancora di girarmi. Il formicolio diffuso alle mani e ai piedi si amplificò mentre compievo quel movimento di rotazione leggero. Di nuovo i suoi occhi a guardarmi.  
-Sei vivo.-  
Le sue braccia mi circondarono con forza e per un momento solo mi permisi di annusare quel profumo che si era ormai dissolto nei miei ricordi. Il suo corpo avvolto al mio, a cullarlo quasi, come se sapesse che ne avessi bisogno. Le sue mani sulle mie spalle e la mia fronte appoggiata ad una delle sue. Quella era la cosa più vicina al pensiero di morte che avevo avuto, ma non bastava, tutto quello non bastava.  
Lo spinsi via da me, lo spinsi lontano dove non potesse ricordarmi cosa mi fossi perso andandomene. Lo feci con tutta la rabbia che possedevo in corpo, uno scatto di quelli che temevo di più. Andò a sbattere contro il muro, ma non disse niente. Nessuna smorfia di dolore quando parlò di nuovo.  
-Quello che hai visto è mio figlio. Si chiama David.-  
Non dissi niente, continuai a guardarlo aspettando che continuasse, desiderando solo di non trovarmi lì davvero.  
-Brit è rimasta incinta, non l'avevamo programmato, è stato un momento di debolezza dopo che te ne eri andato.-  
Un sorriso cattivo mi nacque sul volto.  
-Non provare a darmi la colpa, non sono io quello che aveva detto che non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte.-  
Si avvicinò di un passo, uno solo, perché poi avvertì la mia repulsione verso di lui.  
-Sei tu ad essertene andato, sei tu ad avermi detto di non amarmi più.-  
-Già.-  
Mi passai la mano tra i capelli e d'istinto toccai nuovamente le piastrine cercando un conforto che non poteva arrivare da quegli oggetti inanimati. Le avevo dette quelle cose, ma solo per rendere l'addio meno difficile. Lui non lo sapeva, non poteva saperlo.  
Il nome di suo figlio era David, il nome della sua speranza, la possibilità che aveva di rimediare. Perché ad ogni modo, speravo che lui fosse felice, anche senza di me.  
-Sono sicuro che sarai un buon padre.-  
Gli fece piacere quella frase, lo vidi dal leggero flettersi delle sue labbra, un ombra di sorriso spento.  
-C'è qualcosa che non va in te, Liam. Non stai bene.-  
Gli sorrisi io questa volta, una parola prima di andarmene davvero.  
-No.-  
Ripresi a camminare, ad allontanarmi da una vita che non poteva più essere legata alla mia in nessun modo, un filo che si era quasi spezzato e un altro che era nato.  
Il ritorno a casa fu peggiore che camminare sui carboni ardenti.

Zayn  
Vedere il viso di Liam e stringerlo tra le braccia fu un regalo, come se si trattasse di Natale, come se le preghiere che non avevo mai fatto fossero state esaudite. Sentirlo sulla pelle, caldo, ancora vivo dopo che Louis mi aveva detto brevemente cosa fosse successo, fu come tornare a sentire di nuovo. E non mi importò del suo sguardo accusatorio, della sua spinta rabbiosa, che tanto ai suoi pugni c'ero sempre stato abituato. Mi importò solo di lui, che fosse salvo e di nuovo così vicino da poterlo toccare, dopo le notti insonni a sognare la sua morte, dopo i pianti e la tristezza, dopo il dolore e l'accettazione che non sarebbe più ritornato da me.  
Eppure nei suoi occhi qualcosa era diverso, era cambiato. Il tremore in quell'angolo di strada non era normale, l'ansia e l'attacco che stava avendo quando lo avevo ritrovato lì, nemmeno.  
Passai i giorni a tormentarmi su cosa potessi fare, perché volevo rivederlo, dovevo parlargli, dovevo sapere di più su quello che gli era successo. Lui però non si fece vivo, non rispose a nessuna delle telefonate di Louis, non si trovava più alla Confraternita e non seguiva nemmeno le lezioni, perché ormai gli erano rimasti solo gli esami da dare.  
Fu proprio Niall ad aiutarmi, quel ragazzo dalle mille risorse che frequentava da più di un anno la NYU. Mi disse che una ragazza della segreteria generale gli doveva un favore dopo che l'aveva accompagnata a casa sbronza. Non sapevo proprio come ringraziarlo quel giovedì mattina quando, con un pezzo di carta con scritto un indirizzo, si presentò al bar.  
-Ecco a te, è stato piuttosto facile. Abita in uno dei palazzetti subito fuori dal Campus.-  
David tra le mie braccia stava giocando con uno dei sonagli rumorosi che gli avevo comprato da poco. Adorava buttarlo a terra solo per sentire il rumore dello schianto.  
Anche il mio cuore si schiantò leggermente. Fremevo per rivederlo, per capire. Il problema era che avevo iniziato ad uscire con Micheal da due settimane. Il solito tempismo di merda.  
-Grazie Niall, non sai questo cosa significhi per me.-  
Un sorriso tenero da parte sua, quasi contagioso.  
-Mi ha detto la ragazza che è stato trasferito lì dalla Confraternita a causa dei problemi riscontrati dopo che è tornato dalla guerra. Non c'era scritto altro nelle note.-  
-Grazie comunque.-  
Harry interruppe i nostri discorsi svuotando il tavolino a fianco dalle stoviglie della colazione. Mi guardò preoccupato, quasi accigliato.  
-Hai intenzione di irrompere a casa sua?-  
Lo scrutai bene prima di raccogliere nuovamente quel sonaglio dal pavimento. A David piaceva farmi penare e anche tanto.  
-L'idea era quella. Ha bisogno di me.-  
-Se vuoi andare, lascia il bambino da Louis. Ha detto che vuole portarlo a fare un giro in spiaggia.-  
Una leggera pacca di comprensione e una carezza ai capelli neri e folti di mio figlio, poi riprese a lavorare, il suo taccuino di pelle marrone a spuntare dalla tasca del grembiule. Ringraziai nuovamente Niall e gli promisi che gli avrei offerto da bere allo Shiver un giorno di quelli. Lui si mise a ridere, forse ricordandosi ancora dell'ultima volta che avevamo bevuto insieme e poi era crollato strafatto sul mio divano.  
Lasciai David a Louis con la raccomandazione di coprirlo, perché anche se il sole splendeva in cielo, sapevo che i bambini erano cagionevoli, che una corrente di vento più fredda sulla spiaggia poteva portare a febbre e influenza.  
Con la testa altrove, la giacca di pelle sulle spalle e il foglietto di carta in mano, mi incamminai più veloce che potessi, diretto prima al Campus, poi in quella via di piccoli palazzi contornati da qualche albero fiorito. Il sole si rifletteva tra i rami creando combinazioni di luci iridescenti, come tessere di uno di quei mosaici religiosi e colorati posti nelle chiese. Mi ricordò uno di quelli che avevo visto nei libri di Brit durante la gravidanza. C'erano ancora residui di foglie marroncine al suolo, umide. Quelle invece mi ricordarono le iridi appannate degli occhi di Liam.  
Ero nervoso e il numero spropositato di sigarette fumate ne era la prova. Cosa dirgli chiaramente non lo sapevo, contavo sul fatto che il suo viso a guardarmi mi avrebbe ispirato. Mi suonò il telefono proprio nel momento esatto nel quale individuai il complesso giusto nel quale entrare. Era Michael.  
Ignorai la telefonata, non potevo occuparmi di lui in quel momento e onestamente era l'ultimo dei miei pensieri. Mi divertivo con lui, era simpatico, colto, educato nel suo essere particolarmente strano, ma quando ci eravamo baciati, quel contatto mi era parso solo una copia di tutti gli altri futili contatti fisici che avevo avuto nella mia vita. Nessun sentimento, nessun batticuore, nessuna voglia di vendere di nuovo il mio corpo. E sapevo che fosse colpa mia, perché dopo Liam qualsiasi persona mi toccasse io non la sentivo dentro. Non potevo fare finta che non fosse così, non potevo prendermi in giro e prendere in giro lui. Dovunque andassi, in qualsiasi posto mi trovassi, per lungo tempo non avevo fatto altro che volere lui. Michael mi aiutava a restare con i piedi per terra, a sembrare normale, ed era già un passo avanti visto che non avevo frequentato nessuno per quasi due anni. Forse con il tempo le cose sarebbero migliorate, forse con il tempo non avrei più fatto paragoni.  
Bussai alla porta dopo essere arrivato al suo piano di corsa e con l'affanno. Non rispose nessuno. Decisi di aspettarlo lì, appoggiando le spalle alla porzione di muro libero mentre un'altra sigaretta veniva aspirata con avidità.  
Passò un'ora, lenta ad ogni scoccare di minuto, ad ogni giro di trecentosessanta gradi. Stavo quasi per andarmene sconfitto, quando sentii dei passi pesanti rimbombare su per l'androne delle scale. Non appena svoltò l'angolo che si affacciava sul pianerottolo del suo appartamento, lo vidi. Stava trasportando una piccola borsa per la spesa in una mano, mentre nell'altra erano accatastati alcuni tomi imponenti. Sembrava assorto nel suo mondo, distaccato. Tossii appena per farmi notare, perché volevo mi guardasse. Lo fece.  
Annegai nei suoi occhi prima di riuscire a riemergere e a rispondere alla sua domanda.  
-Cosa ci fai qui?-  
-Volevo parlarti.-  
Si avvicinò interrompendo il contatto visivo, permettendo al mio cuore di respirare e aprendo la maniglia lentamente. Lasciò la porta spalancata mentre entrò rumorosamente appoggiando le cose che teneva tra le mani.  
-Entra, dai.-  
Feci come disse. L'interno di quel posto era angusto e leggermente buio. Tutto molto piccolo, troppo ordinato per uno come Liam che non lo era mai stato. L'ingresso dava direttamente nell'angolo della cucina, con un tavolo piccolo e una poltrona vecchissima nell'angolo. Il sacchetto con la spesa appoggiato sul bancone vicino al frigorifero e i libri accatastati con gli altri sul tavolino. Mi dava ancora le spalle intento a mettere uova e latte al loro posto. Tirò fuori due birre e me ne diede una, facendo spazio tra tutti i suoi fogli ancora rigorosamente bianchi. Si attaccò direttamente alla bottiglia della sua prima di togliersi la camicia pesante di flanella e rimanere in maniche corte. Il suo fisico era più delineato, i muscoli delle braccia anche.  
-Come hai fatto a trovarmi?-  
-Ci ho messo un po' perché eri sparito. Ho chiesto in giro.-  
L'imbarazzo non era mai stato da noi, eppure in quel momento la tensione era palpabile. Sguardi infuocati e gelidi allo stesso tempo, indagatori e interrogativi. Erano così tante le domande che avrei voluto fargli, ma erano bloccate tutte nella mia gola. Cercai un po' di coraggio.  
-Louis mi ha detto del tuo incidente.-  
-Una merda.-  
-Come stai ora?-  
Non mi rispose subito, non a parole. Appoggiò la bottiglia e aprì uno sportello sopra al lavello estraendo un flacone bianco di quelli per farmaci. Prese una compressa, dalla forma allungata e di colore rosso e la inghiottì con un sorso di birra, sorridendo quasi ironico.  
-Pillole per il mio disturbo post traumatico. Lo psicologo prima ha detto che sto migliorando.-  
Vederlo così era come mangiare vetro ed agonizzare nel sentirlo tagliuzzare le interiora, completamente esposte, il cuore per primo. Perché era anche colpa mia, di tutto era colpa mia.  
-Cosa è successo?-  
-Non ho sparato, un kamikaze si è fatto esplodere, io sono vivo, non tutti hanno avuto questa fortuna. Mi hanno operato ad un rene e altre cazzate varie, e adesso ho un fottuto problema al cervello che mi fa rivivere quel momento ripetutamente, anche ora.-  
Immaginarlo come in uno di quegli incubi che avevo avuto durante quegli anni, alla luce di queste nuove scoperte, non mi sembrò più tanto difficile. Lo osservai girarsi di spalle, mentre con una mano teneva le piastrine al suo collo, sfregandole con i polpastrelli. Il desiderio malsano di farmi ancora di più del male mi spinse a fargli quella domanda.  
-Cosa vedi ora?-  
Le braccia stese sul bancone, ancora le sue spalle, i suoi occhi mi erano negati. Lo vidi iniziare a tremare e abbassare il capo, come se pensare gli facesse male. Strinse i pugni e le nocche gli diventarono bianche per la pressione.  
-L'esplosione, il contatto con il terreno. La polvere tra le dita, il sapore di sangue e sabbia in bocca. Poi c'eri tu. Pensavo di morire e c'eri tu lì con me.-  
Una fitta così forte mi percosse il costato e non potei permettere alle mie gambe di fermare il loro percorso. Mi alzai velocemente e gli fui dietro in pochi secondi. Lui non si mosse di un millimetro mentre le mie mani scorrevano lungo i suoi avambracci leggermente abbronzati fino ad arrivare alle sue, per poi stringerle in un pugno, più forte del suo, a contenerlo. Un nodo che questa volta sciogliere sarebbe stato difficile. Appoggiai il mio petto alla sua schiena e il mio orecchio alla sua cassa toracica. Si lasciò stringere, non oppose resistenza. La voglia di ricomporlo fu tale da farmi dimenticare il male personale che vivevo ancora, tutto quel marcio che mi rendeva come una zattera in un mare in tempesta. E fui di nuovo faro nell'oscurità altrui, fui di nuovo un punto di riferimento, una mano tesa al buio, una luce chiara, quasi azzurrina.  
Continuò.  
-Avevano detto di aggrapparsi ad un ricordo felice, che se si stava morendo avrebbe funzionato. Un posto dove sentirsi al sicuro.-  
-Sei al sicuro ora.-  
E ancora il silenzio di mille battiti cardiaci, di due cuori che insieme stava piangendo. Una litania antica, di quelle cantate da chi aveva sofferto per amore, da una donna dalle lunghe trecce scure a lavare le vesti della sua amazzone morta in battaglia.  
-Hai un figlio ora.-  
Lo strinsi più forte perché in quel momento c'era solo lui tra le mie braccia, dopo troppo tempo il mio corpo aveva cominciato a risentire il calore del suo. Respirammo all'unisono consapevoli della realtà che ci aveva diviso, degli sbagli, delle paure.  
-Sì, ho un figlio.-  
Interruppe quel contatto drasticamente, come se si fosse scottato troppo, esponendosi senza poter tornare indietro. Si allontanò di qualche passo cercando di riprendere il controllo. Si era calmato, il tremore era scomparso. Toccò uno di quei libroni giganti che si era portato a casa cambiando discorso.  
-Non riesco più a studiare in nessun luogo. In biblioteca c'è troppa gente e qui non mi concentro. Non ho più la vita di prima e non posso nemmeno tornare laggiù. Non mi è rimasto niente.-  
Avrei voluto tanto dirgli che aveva me, che gli ero rimasto io, che poteva fidarsi, che sarei stato volentieri il suo porto sicuro dove ormeggiare, ma non lo feci. Aggiungere altra confusione alla sua mente così turbata in quel momento non era una scelta saggia.  
-Prova a venire a studiare al No Sound. Non c'è mai troppa gente, c'è silenzio, Louis può darti una mano magari.-  
Poi mi sorrise malizioso e vidi in lui uno sprazzo di quel Liam che era prima che io lo spegnessi e che anche la guerra lo facesse.  
-I cazzi di Harry appesi alle pareti mi molestano un pochino, ma ci penserò.-  
Risi appena e lui di rimando. Effettivamente i nudi artistici attaccati alle pareti non erano pochi. Decisi che era ora di andarmene, non potevo proprio rimanere oltre e nemmeno continuare a guardarlo e reprimere il mio desiderio di farlo stare meglio, di baciare ogni lembo del suo corpo che per troppo tempo non mi era appartenuto.  
-Devo andare.-  
Lo guardai per l'ultima volta sperando di averlo rassicurato almeno un po', poi aprii la porta e feci per uscire. Lui mi chiamò e mi voltai di scatto perché era la cosa più naturale che potesse succedere.  
-Zayn?-  
Mi guardò negli occhi e li vidi appena diversi, forse più consapevoli, forse fu una mia impressione. Desiderai che mi dicesse di non andare, che mi aveva pensato sempre, che mi voleva ancora, come prima, più di prima, ma non lo fece.  
-Niente. Ci vediamo in giro.-  
Annuii e in silenzio me ne andai, così come in silenzio ero arrivato e avevo aspettato.

Liam fu di parola. Si presentò al locale dopo quasi due settimane, ma lo fece. Scelse una postazione distante da tutti gli altri, isolata, vicino alla finestra più a est, diretta sul mare. All'inizio non chiese l'aiuto di nessuno, arrivò semplicemente lì, gli portai un caffè e si alienò totalmente leggendo pagine e pagine in silenzio. Io lo osservavo da lontano, non rischiando di interrompere il suo equilibrio già precario. Osservai le sue palpebre sbattere forte alle volte, come a voler scacciare pensieri ingombranti, le sue dita prima a tamburellare sul tavolo, poi strette a pungo ed infine a comprimere i soliti pezzi di metallo tra le dita, come se quello fosse il suo tic, l'amuleto pronto a riportarlo alla realtà.  
Non mancarono però le battutine con Louis, il suo sorriso malizioso di un tempo. Osservai anche quello proprio come Louis osservava le sue opere d'arte. E mano a mano che le settimane passavano, mano a mano che i minuti diventavano ore e le ore giorni, mi resi sempre più conto di quanto lui fosse importante, di quanto mi distraesse da mio figlio. Mi sentii in colpa, non perché lo trascurassi, ma perché non era più l'unico pensiero nella mia testa, l'unica preoccupazione il tenerlo al sicuro. Liam era sempre stato nei miei pensieri, ma vederlo a poca distanza da me senza poterlo aiutare concretamente, mi faceva sentire in colpa su tutti i fronti, come se fallire fosse scritto nel mio dna.  
Ed anche maggio arrivò, con i suoi nuovi profumi e colori, con la primavera che già inoltrata schiacciava l'occhiolino all'estate.  
David iniziò a gattonare nell'appartamento di Harry e Louis. Un urlo di richiamo e io che preoccupato mi diressi nell'altra stanza per vedere quella piccola palla sgambettare di qualche centimetro. Un sorriso in viso, riflesso nel viso dei presenti ed io a rallegrarmi ancora di più perché anche lui era corso dietro di me a vedere quello spettacolo che la natura mi aveva regalato tanto generosa.  
Lo vidi avvicinarsi a David con cautela, osservarlo prima di afferrargli il piedino rimasto sotto al sedere e disincagliarlo.  
-Ecco, così va meglio, vero?-  
Liam abbassato al suolo, gli occhi scuri di mio figlio a guardare l'unica persona che avessi mai amato come lui, di un amore diverso che piano piano stava riaffiorando tutto, silenziosamente. Il sorriso nacque spontaneo quando le piccole dita afferrarono dita più grandi, dicendo quelle paroline che solo i bambini capivano, nel loro linguaggio.  
Una scena che non avrei mai dimenticato.  
Harry e Louis ci lasciarono soli, perché era arrivato il momento di dirgli qualcosa, di spiegarmi.  
Mi abbassai lì con loro e mi sedetti incrociando le gambe, osservandoli entrambi, per poi guardare un punto indefinito sul pavimento.  
-Quando te ne sei andato il mondo mi è caduto addosso e sono tornato alle vecchie abitudini, ai soliti errori. Quella sera con Brit ero particolarmente giù di corda, parlavamo dei nostri problemi e abbiamo bevuto. Abbiamo fatto sesso quell'unica volta e non mi ricordo niente, poi la notizia del bambino. E mi sono accorto di volerlo, mi sono accorto che dovevo andare avanti, perché tu eri andato avanti.-  
Sospirò pesantemente senza guardarmi direttamente negli occhi. Avrei pagato ogni cosa per sapere a cosa pensasse.  
-Io non sono mai andato avanti, Zayn. Era bello pensarlo, anche crederci.-  
-Non ho avuto tue notizie per quasi due anni, te ne sei andato e mi hai lasciato. Cosa dovevo pensare?-  
-Avevo bisogno di non vederti, di non vedere te e Harry, di non pensarti. A casa non posso stare, non con mio padre. Ho pensato fosse la cosa giusta da fare.-  
Presi David sulle mie ginocchia perché era stanco di gattonare: non stava fermo un secondo quel bambino! Non aggiunsi niente finché non fu lui a parlare di nuovo.  
-Ho parlato di te con una persona sola mentre ero a Kabul ed ora quella persona è morta per un mio errore, perché non sono stato coraggioso abbastanza. Timmy era più che un amico.-  
Liam e le sue mani tremanti che avrei voluto stringere. Quel Timmy e la gelosia trasformata in possessione. Glielo chiesi perché dovevo chiederglielo.  
-Hai avuto una storia con lui?-  
-No, non ho fatto sesso, non con lui.-  
Mi guardò questa volta per cogliere la mia reazione, perché quel “non con lui” implicava che lo avesse fatto con qualcun altro. Liam che era stato solo mio in quel senso, Liam che mi aveva concesso il suo corpo e che aveva scoperto la sua bisessualità con me, che aveva amato me. Quel sentimento mi accecò totalmente: altre mani sul suo corpo a bramarlo, a stringerlo, ad accorgersi cosa gli piacesse, a donargli quel piacere che solo io gli avevo dato, che solo io ero in diritto di dargli perché era roba mia e lo sarebbe stato per sempre. Distolsi lo sguardo e tornai a lavorare perché quel pensiero mi rendeva impossibile guardarlo nuovamente. Era irrazionale tutto quello, era illogico e ingiusto, perché anche io ero stato con altre persone, ma il mio cervello non era d'accordo nel pensarla così.

Liam  
Quelle cazzo di parole dentro a quel libro non volevano entrarmi in testa, non volevano trovare il loro spazio e tutto quello era frustrante.  
Erano settimane che studiavo al “No Sound” e andava meglio, riuscivo a fare schemi, a ricordarmi i passaggi che già avevo studiato, ma la mia memoria fotografica non mi permetteva di citare le leggi giuste, i comma inerenti, di capire il perché dell'esito di alcuni casi esemplari e tutto quello mi sfiancava moralmente.  
-Liam, andiamo, ormai questa cosa l'ho imparata anche io!-  
-Certo che così sei d'aiuto, Tommo!-  
In realtà il suo aiuto era stato molto importante per riportarmi alla concentrazione e darmi nuovi input, gli stimoli giusti.  
C'era un'altra cosa però: anche solo vedere Zayn mi calmava.  
Dopo quella chiacchierata nell'appartamento di Harry e Louis, non avevamo più parlato di cose serie, tanto meno di noi due. Ed il fatto che in quel momento fosse a due passi da me a chiacchierare con quel Michael mi mandava in bestia.  
-Terra chiama Liam! Hai ancora cento pagine da studiare prima dell'esame di mercoledì prossimo! Concentrati!-  
Eccome se era andato avanti! E poi osava pure chiedermi se avevo avuto qualcuno? Se durante la mia assenza avevo fatto sesso? Sì, mi ero sbattuto per la prima volta un altro maschio in una notte solitaria di molto tempo prima. Importava?  
Continuai ad osservarli, come il tipo biondo sfiorava le braccia tatuate del moro, come cercasse di fare battute, come gli chiedesse di David. E questo lo avevo visto per giorni, cercando di dissimulare il mio interesse. Quella volta non ci riuscii.  
-Liam? Dove stai andando?-  
Ormai mi ero già alzato in piedi, non potevo fermare quello che la mia testa mi stava imponendo di fare. Con una tazza in mano mi avvicinai a quei due con la rabbia che già rendeva rosso ogni mio pensiero, ogni mia parola.  
-Versi da bere anche a me?-  
Lo sguardo di entrambi addosso, la voce del biondo a presentarsi, mentre io non spostai gli occhi da altri occhi scuri, ignorando la sua presenza. Zayn mi versò un po' di liquido tiepido e nero nella tazza che tenevo tra le dita. Un contatto visivo in grado di uccidere con la sua prepotenza, più di mille spari di fucile.  
-Di cosa ridevate?-  
Ancora una volta non fu lui a rispondere, ma la macchietta in sottofondo ad impicciarsi in quel discorso quando nessuno l'aveva interpellata. Questa volta però mi sforzai di sentire cosa avesse da dire.  
-L'ultima volta che c'è stata la serata per poeti qui al “No Sound” gli ho dedicato una poesia e Zayn non ne ha capito il senso. Ridevo di quello.-  
La mia mano iniziò a tremare e a comprimere il bicchiere, tanto che dopo qualche secondo si ruppe tra le mie dita, tagliandomi leggermente e facendo scivolare il suo contenuto sul suolo. Sebbene bruciasse, non riuscivo a smettere di comprimere quel pezzo di ceramica, non riuscivo a calmare la bestia che si era risvegliata in me prepotente, in cerca di cibo, di un capro espiatorio da sacrificare. Perché cazzo continuava ad uscire con quel tipo, perché? Gli dedicava poesie delle quali Zayn nemmeno capiva il senso, Zayn che non aveva bisogno di parole, ma di gesti, di abbracci, di risate, di botte.  
-Liam, calmati.-  
Un brusio di sottofondo quando feci cadere i pezzi rotti sul pavimento, un silenzio assordante che mi ricordò l'esplosione lontana.  
Una mano a toccarmi, la sua. Mi ritrassi violentemente scostandomi da lui ancora una volta, Zayn che però non mi permise di andarmene, parandosi di fronte a me, sbarrandomi la strada.  
-Non andartene.-  
-Altrimenti cosa, Zayn?-  
Mi si parò sotto al naso, sfrontato come un tempo ed io non mi ritrassi. Fronte contro fronte, a respirare la stessa aria, la stessa adrenalina, una tensione elettrica inspiegabile.  
-Stai avendo una crisi, ragiona.-  
-Non sono mai stato più lucido. A te è permesso chiedermi chi mi sono scopato, mentre io devo stare zitto osservandoti fare la puttana come sempre?-  
In quel momento non mi pentii di aver usato quella parola, ma solamente perché la guerra nel mio cervello era troppo potente per filtrarle le parole. Tutti i particolari di lui con Ben, con Harry, con altre ragazze e ragazzi si fecero spazio, come frecce a colpire ogni mio neurone. La prima volta che l'avevo chiamato puttana, la seconda e ora la terza.  
La reazione fu la sua questa volta, e mi sorprese. Mi spinse contro al tavolino così forte da farlo ribaltare con tutto il suo contenuto appoggiato sopra. Uno schianto che mi permise di trovare la forza di replicare. Il mio gancio destro lo colpì in pieno viso in un secondo, perché ad ogni attacco bisognava rispondere, era così che funzionava. Gli tagliai il labbro inferiore così carnoso da farmi desiderare subito di succhiarlo, di baciarlo, di stenderlo al suolo e di farci l'amore forte, di sentirlo in ogni fibra del mio essere fino a sanguinare, di nessun altro, solo mio. Tutto ciò era insano, era da pazzi desiderare di fargli male e allo stesso tempo di farci l'amore insieme. Era da pazzi continuare a farci così male, ma non avevo la forza di scappare di nuovo, né quella di affrontare la realtà e dirgli quanto mi mancasse.  
Corsi via con quei pensieri, a gambe levate, lasciandomi tutto alle spalle, vergognandomi della mia reazione spropositata, di quella crisi che mi aveva colto.  
Amare Zayn era difficile perché lui era difficile.  
Zayn era il fuoco che ad ogni fiamma riportava tutto a galla, faceva riaffiorare ogni ricordo e trovarmelo di fronte era come venire lacerato con una lama affilata, ma era tutto quello che volevo, sebbene sapessi che la mia merda lui non se la meritasse.

Mia madre era preoccupata per me e quello non aiutava perché una madre preoccupata come la mia era un cataclisma. E il pomeriggio dopo dovevo sostenere un'esame.  
In quei giorni non ero andato al locale, non ce l'avevo fatta a vedere le facce di gente pronta a giudicarmi, la delusione che ancora una volta avevo dipinto sul volto della persona che amavo. L'ira che non avevo saputo controllare, il panico, il tremore, la rabbia, tutto quello che di sbagliato c'era stato in me, ora amplificato. Come poteva Zayn anche solo pensare di rivolermi accanto ridotto così? Magari aveva paura per il suo bambino, perché doveva pensare anche a lui, non solo a se stesso.  
Erano le nove e mezza di sera e non riuscivo né a ripassare, né a dormire. In realtà erano mesi che non dormivo mai tranquillamente, che il mio cervello non si permetteva di staccare la spina. Il mio psicologo, dal quale andavo una volta a settimana, diceva che era normale avere crisi di insonnia, che erano i sintomi e che stavo facendo progressi, che già era tanto che non fossi caduto in dipendenze come l'alcol e le droghe. Non sapeva che la mia dipendenza era Zayn, che quando non pensavo a morte, a sangue e distruzione, io pensavo a lui e al suo sorriso mentre guardava David.  
Decisi che dovevo scusarmi, decisi che non potevo aspettare, decisi che Zayn meritasse di sentirsi dire quanto mi dispiacesse, che non era una puttana e che non gli facevo una colpa se aveva voltato pagina, se non mi voleva più.  
Uscii di casa senza nemmeno preoccuparmi di aver chiuso la porta e per la prima volta nemmeno delle persone che potessi incontrare. Percorsi quelle vie che mi separavano dall'appartamento di Zayn senza l'ansia di tutte quelle persone ad osservarmi, di quei rumori a molestarmi, perché la voglia di vederlo era troppa e la paura che potesse non volermi più sovrastava ogni altro dettaglio.  
Un batticuore improvviso mi colse rivedendo quei luoghi, respirando aria familiare ed annullando quei due anni di lontananza in un solo respiro. Quanti volti avevo visto, quante storie avevo incontrato nell'arco di quel tempo, ma era solo la sua quella che importava. Bussai impaziente che mi aprisse, perché l'unica cosa vera erano i ricordi passati, i pianti fatti, i sorrisi, la gioia e il dolore, quello era reale, il resto era tutto frutto della mia mente malata e contorta, fantasmi che non volevo vedere più.  
Aprì con in braccio David vestito con una tutona azzurra, all'apparenza morbida. Sul suo viso ancora il segno di quel cazzotto, un piccolo taglietto ora leggermente incrostato. In lui non colsi alcun segno, né felicità nel vedermi, né odio. Non mi disse niente direttamente, ma si voltò lasciando la porta aperta e camminando per il corridoio.  
-Devo cambiarlo perché poi deve andare a dormire.-  
Lo presi come un invito ad entrare, richiusi l'uscio e lo seguii. L'appartamento era come lo ricordavo, solo che ora nel salotto era presente una culla, un passeggino e un fasciatoio tra la camera da letto e il bagno. Ricordavo tutto vividamente, ogni piccola riminiscenza della vita vissuta lì dentro con lui. Ricordavo la sua doccia con la porta aperta, il quasi bacio vicino al bancone della cucina, il nostro letto dalle lenzuola pulite, la doccia, il divano che non riuscii ad osservare in quel momento. Troppo difficile.  
-Stanotte ce l'ho io perché Brit aveva un'inaugurazione. Generalmente non dorme da me.-  
Il coraggio non mi era mai mancato, eppure in quel momento non sapevo cosa dire. Mi limitai ad osservarlo mentre gli metteva il pannolino, seguendo quella procedura che io non avevo mai provato. Poi il body bianco e di nuovo la tutina azzurra, il tutto con estrema delicatezza, come se fosse un regalo, un piccolo cucciolo da accudire. Lo prese in braccio cercando il ciuccio che era appoggiato sul tavolo. Si destreggiò e lo vide, afferrandolo per poi metterselo in bocca, succhiarlo un pochino e darlo al bambino. Si accorse del mio sguardo interrogativo e sorrise appena, da quello capii che non era arrabbiato.  
-Serve per disinfettarlo, come lavarlo sotto l'acqua, ma è più veloce.-  
Mi chiese di seguirlo, accese la lampada con luci soffuse, spense quelle attaccate al soffitto e anche la televisione, così che una strana pace si espanse nell'ambiente. Si sedette sul nostro divano e prese a dondolare David che già si stava stropicciando gli occhi preparandosi a chiuderli e riposarsi. Rimasi in piedi ad osservarli.  
-Mi dispiace, Zayn. Non dovevo, non volevo, io...-  
Si affievolì la mia frase rimasta a metà, sospesa in aria come un interrogativo indiretto.  
-Da quant'è che non dormi, Liam? Siediti con noi.-  
Tutto quello che potei fare fu obbedirgli e ritrovare la forma del mio corpo in quel giaciglio morbido. Ancora una volta i pensieri vollero andare in quella precisa direzione, ma li guidai, non glielo permisi.  
-Da troppo.-  
Silenzio per qualche minuto, il volto sereno e bianco del neonato e la premura di un padre affettuoso. Mi sentii fuori luogo ad essere ripiombato in quella vita senza farne parte davvero. Poi Zayn fece qualcosa di improvviso, qualcosa che cambiò la mia percezione precedente. Mi guardò tranquillo e mi diede tra le braccia conserte il bambino addormentato. Era morbido, dal respiro caldo e regolare, e assomigliava a Zayn nelle sue lunghe ciglia a chiudere gli occhioni scuri che alla luce diventavano caramellati. Rimasi immobile, pietrificato perché stavo tenendo qualcosa di prezioso e che non mi apparteneva.  
-Quando ancora era piccolissimo e io non riuscivo a dormire, venivo qui e lo prendevo tra le braccia ascoltando il suo cuore. Funzionava.-  
Il mio timore più grande, quello che lui pensasse che io potessi fargli del male, venne fuori in quel tepore creato dalla vicinanza dei nostri corpi.  
-Non hai paura che io possa fargli del male? Dopo le mie reazioni, le mie crisi...-  
Mi passò una mano sui capelli ispidi, ancora troppo corti per essere afferrati dalle sue mani, e mi consolò come solo lui poteva riuscire a fare.  
-Non mi fai paura Liam, non potresti mai farmene e vederti con David in braccio è la cosa più bella di sempre.-  
Restammo lì, immobili insieme per un'infinità di tempo. Solo il rumore del respiro bambino, il suo petto ad oscillare velocemente; solo la mano premurosa di Zayn ad accarezzarmi piano finché il buio non diventò vero buio ed i miei occhi riuscirono a chiudersi totalmente addormentati.  
Non sognai niente, nessun muro di morte, nessun colpo di mitragliatrice, nessuna esplosione. Sentii solo mani delicate tracciare cerchi concentrici sulle mie braccia, sulla pelle del mio volto, ad abbozzare confini che erano state proprio quelle dita a tracciare per primi.  
Ad un tratto, mi strinsi nelle braccia e mi accorsi di non avere più niente ad occuparle, che il bambino non c'era più. Mi sollevai di scatto cingendo l'aria e ricercando quello che avevo perso e che mi era stato affidato per essere custodito. Il respiro mi mancò per qualche secondo, fino a quando non mi accorsi di dove fossi realmente e braccia premurose mi cinsero le spalle unendo la schiena al suo petto. Un sussurro alle orecchie e la paura che se ne andava con passi lenti e regolari.  
-Va tutto bene, soldato. Sei al sicuro.-  
Mi fece distendere nuovamente sul suo corpo, le gambe attorcigliate come nei miei ricordi e la dolcezza delle sue parole che mi scosse dentro, come un terremoto emotivo. Mi aveva chiamato ancora con quel nome, quel “soldato”, come quando mi chiese di non morire ed io non ero morto per lui.  
I tiepidi raggi del sole a filtrare dalla finestra aperta della cucina, il ronzio silenzioso della corrente elettrica che alimentava il frigorifero, persino una di quelle goccioline d'acqua del bagno a picchiettare sulla ceramica del lavandino, mentre il bambino dormiva ancora nella culla accanto a noi sognando angeli che a noi adulti erano negati. Mi rigirai qualche volta cercando di capire quanto avessi dormito, mentre la sua presa non dava segno di volermi lasciare. Mi sentii davvero al sicuro, mi sentii protetto come mi mancava esserlo.  
-Non sono nemmeno le otto, puoi dormire ancora un po'.-  
-Zayn?-  
La mia voce si fece più roca, rotta dal pianto che spingeva furente contro le mie iridi, che sbatteva come onde di un mare in tempesta contro le pareti del mio cuore, rimbombando con ira e prepotenza. Lui riprese a toccarmi i capelli, questa volta più titubante. Mugugnò come segno di risposta ed allora non fu una bomba ad esplodere, fu la vita a farlo.  
-Ti amo ancora.-  
Lui si fermò alle mie parole, una confessione fatta a denti stretti, ma non meno reale, forse di più. Lo amavo ancora e tutto l'odio era scomparso quando mi aveva permesso di tenere il suo bambino tra le braccia, tutto il risentimento, ogni cosa si fece inconsistente come nebbia. Mi aggrappai più stretto alle sue mani in quel silenzio edificato sopra altri anni di silenzio e lo sentii vicino, lo sentii lì con me. Perché tutte le incomprensioni, tutta la gelosia che avevo nei suoi confronti, che avevo avuto nei confronti di Harry, era passata in secondo piano nella mia testa malata, nella scala delle mie priorità, io che avevo rischiato di morire, che avevo rischiato di non vederlo più. E continuai a parlare, rispettando il suo silenzio, che già troppe volte era stato dissacrato dal dolore.  
-Questa è l'immagine alla quale mi sono aggrappato mentre stavo per morire: io e te su questo divano. E mi fa impazzire l'idea di te con un altro qui sopra.-  
Si spostò per farmi sollevare da lui, che si mise seduto in modo da guardarmi negli occhi e fu come se lo facesse davvero dopo tempo immemore. Si avvicinò senza mai spostare lo sguardo, appoggiando la sua fronte alla mia, respirandomi forte contro, stringendomi i lati del collo, una mano a risalire sul mio viso, ad asciugare con il pollice una lacrima che bollente era uscita da occhi che pensavo non sarebbero stati più in grado di piangere dopo tutto quello che avevano visto.  
-Non ho mai smesso di amarti, nemmeno per un istante di tutto questo tempo. Non c'è nessun altro per me, non ci sarà mai.-  
Poggiò le sue labbra carnose sulle mie così violentemente per imprimermi sulla pelle quel momento, quell'amore, con il fuoco, con il sangue, con le lacrime. Mi respirò profondamente e si staccò per osservarmi ancora, mentre io mi ritrovai ad ardere per lui, a sorridergli addosso perché mi amava, perché ero ancora dentro di lui. Mi fiondai sulla sua bocca e lo baciai con passione impellente, con la forza che mi dava, con la convinzione che quel bacio fosse tutto ciò che mi fosse mancato. Le mie mani ad arpionargli la schiena, a strisciargli sulle spalle, tra i capelli. Il sapore della sua lingua a ricordarmi di posti lontani, ma ad annullare totalmente quello di sabbia e sangue che mi aveva posseduto la mente per giorni. Le sue mani addosso, la mia maglietta sfilata, le sue dita a toccarmi la pelle, a sfiorarmi la lunga cicatrice di guerra, ad infuocarla. Le piastrine a sbattermi sul petto, i suoi occhi nei miei. Brividi.  
-Mi sei mancato così tanto.-  
Disse mentre mi sorrideva dentro la bocca, quella sensazione che nei miei sogni era ricorrente. Mi baciò il collo mentre con la mano destra riprendeva confidenza con il mio corpo diverso dall'ultima volta, stuzzicando prima i peli del petto e poi i capezzoli piccoli e sensibili. Avevo così voglia di lui da impazzire, avevo voglia di sentirmelo addosso, premuto sul mio corpo, a scaldarlo, a consolarlo, a mandare via ogni indecisione, ogni tremore, ogni paura. Gemetti troppo forte quando una sua mano si posò sul cavallo dei pantaloni e strinse quello che le era sempre appartenuto.  
-Sei sempre troppo rumoroso, Payne!-  
E scoppiammo a ridere non appena sentimmo un piccolo pianto provenire dal bambino lì di fianco, così giusto e bello sentirlo, sebbene la tempistica pessima.  
Mi baciò ancora mentre si alzava lentamente, ancora mentre David iniziava a piangere più intensamente ed ancora sulle mie labbra, a leccarle prima di andare da suo figlio e cullarlo.  
-Penso abbia fame. È l'ora del latte.-  
Lo guardai issarlo dal suo giaciglio e parlargli dolcemente e altrettanto dolcemente ridergli prima di accarezzarlo. Guardai un ragazzo trasformato in padre e mi chiesi se fossi mai potuto essere all'altezza di lui, del bene che faceva alle persone, dell'amore che dava sempre senza chiedere nulla in cambio. Quello era il suo animo, quello era ciò che era e ciò che sarebbe sempre stato e non potevo volere altro. Non mi sorprese la bellezza di Zayn mentre sorrideva, non mi sorprese perché la conoscevo già, ma in quel caso mi scaldò il cuore.  
-Adesso preparo la colazione mentre tu dai da mangiare a David e dopo vado a dare il mio esame.-  
Potevo partire da lì, a piccoli passi. Potevo provare a guarire, a finire quello che avevo iniziato e non essere più un peso. Raccolsi la mia maglietta e me la infilai mentre Zayn continuava ad osservarmi con la coda dell'occhio, con sguardo languido e ben poco allusivo.  
-Non sono sicuro che sia stata una buona mossa rivestirti.-  
Mi fece l'occhiolino e si mosse verso la cucina.  
Il peso nel cuore e nel cervello si fece più leggero, il solito colibrì dalle ali svelte che ritrovava il sapore succoso del suo fiore preferito.  
La consapevolezza che in quella casa, insieme a loro, mi sentivo veramente al sicuro e amato. Perché alle volte piazzarsi al secondo posto in un cuore così grande non era sbagliato, ma solo se il primo era occupato da David.

Zayn  
Alle tre e quindici circa suonarono alla porta. David era con Brit che, dopo l'inaugurazione della sera precedente, non era andata a lavoro proprio come me. Avevo chiesto a Harry se poteva sostituirmi perché di allontanarmi da quel posto proprio non ne avevo voglia. Lo aspettavo con la voglia di baciarlo ancora, di urlargli il mio amore, prima che fosse troppo tardi, che magari facessi degli altri sbagli.  
Aprii la porta e lo trovai sorridente, ingenuo e spontaneo.  
-Sono passato al No Sound, ma mi hanno detto che oggi non sei andato.-  
-Com'è andato il tuo esame?-  
-Bene, cioè penso bene. Dov'è David?-  
Lo afferrai per la maglia e lo tirai dentro, chiudendo la porta con un calcio e facendolo sbattere prepotentemente contro il muro.  
-Siamo soli.-  
Con molto impeto e con poca voglia di trattenermi gli piantai la lingua in bocca e mi beai della reazione fulminea del suo corpo, delle sue labbra socchiuse sulle mie, dei suoi denti a tirare la mia carne quando una delle mie mani si addentrò sotto la maglia, strusciando sui suoi addominali in rilievo. Un bacio lungo il collo fino alle sue orecchie, mordendogli il lobo e sentendo le sue mani calde incollarsi alla base della mia schiena.  
-Stamattina, mentre eri via, ho pensato a tutti i modi in cui ti avrei scopato.-  
Vecchie abitudini che non avrei cambiato più.  
Le sue mani scesero e spinsero il mio sedere verso di lui, così stretto affinché le nostre erezioni appena spuntate collidessero in deliziosi strusciamenti. Prese a baciarmi ancora, il sapore della sua bocca ad assetarmi come se mi trovassi nel deserto. Una crepa che si stava già chiudendo, che dopo quella notte, dopo il “ti amo ancora”, non aveva più ragione d'essere.  
-Prima o poi sarò io a fotterti, Malik.-  
Sorrisi mentre gli stavo già allentando la cintura ai fianchi. Immaginarlo pomparmi dentro non era poi così difficile ora che si era trasformato in un soldato, ma per me sarebbe ancora rimasto il Payne di un tempo, il bastardo che da vergine era diventato insaziabile. Immaginare quel corpo, toccato in quella maniera solo da me, nelle mani di un altro uomo, mi fece venire voglia di marchiarlo, di morderlo e di reclamarlo. Una possessione la mia che non sarebbe mai scomparsa, viscerale, animalesca.  
-Oggi no.-  
Perché lui non poteva saperlo, ma mi aveva già fottuto in tutti i modi possibili, nei modi che contavano, perché era stata la mia mente ad esserlo insieme al mio cuore. Continuai a baciarlo spingendolo verso la camera da letto. Tolte le scarpe, tolta la sua maglietta e i pantaloni aperti, le sue piastrine a sbattere ancora una volta sul torace. Le presi in mano, le guardai attentamente leggendo una sequenza di numeri che dovevano essere la sua matricola. Lui se le tirò di scatto dal collo e le gettò a terra in un angolo. Quelle erano il simbolo di ciò che era stato e forse non voleva vederle.  
Lo buttai sul letto sorridendogli appena e lui ci rimbalzò pesante sopra e sorpreso per quell'attacco inaspettato. Gli sfilai i jeans in una mossa, tirandoli verso l'alto e lasciandoli cadere assieme ai miei, per poi sfilarmi la maglietta. Un cimitero di vesti a testimoniare il nostro amore mai finito, il nostro volerci sempre, pensarci sempre, aspettarci. Lo avevo fatto, non ero andato avanti, perché perso nel mezzo del niente, sapevo che Liam sarebbe tornato da me, lo desideravo con tutto me stesso. Mi gettai sopra di lui, leccandogli il profilo delle labbra e scontrando il mio bacino nudo contro il suo. La mia erezione pompava da far male, bisognosa di sollievo, di entrare dentro al soldato e di ricordargli di chi fosse quel percorso lussurioso. Le sue mani sui miei glutei a stringere furiosamente, le dita affondate a darmi piacere alla base della colonna vertebrale. Lui gemette quando avvolsi una mano attorno ai nostri membri, sollevandomi appena e facendo perno sulle ginocchia.  
Una supplica arrivò al mio orecchio, uno scongiuro al quale non potevo credere realmente.  
-Fai piano, Zayn. Ho voglia, ma è da un bel po' che...-  
Non capii, mi fermai appena chiedendomi mentalmente se avessi sentito bene. Mi aveva detto chiaramente che se l'era spassata con qualcuno, con un uomo. Forse però avevo frainteso.  
-Quindi nessuno ti è entrato dentro dopo di me?-  
Negò, arrossendo quasi in imbarazzo ricordandomi i vecchi momenti, le sue prime volte e anche le mie. Se possibile la mia erezione si fece ancora più prepotente. Il mio Liam sarebbe rimasto sempre e solo mio in quel senso, per il resto della nostra fottutissima vita. Gli sorrisi percorrendo il suo torace con le mani ed umidificandolo con la lingua, fermandomi sui capezzoli, mentre la mia mano torturava la punta del suo membro, passandoci più e più volte il pollice sopra, sfiorando la vena che faceva affluire il sangue e lo rendeva grosso. Mi sarei occupato io di lui, come sempre, perché il suo corpo mi apparteneva così come la mia anima era sua. Per uno come me, l'anima era tutto, visto che il corpo era stato quasi abusato nella sua attività.  
Glielo presi completamente in bocca succhiandolo con avidità fino in fondo, sentendolo pulsare e premere nel mio palato, mentre si contorceva dal piacere afferrandomi la testa e guidando velocemente, dandomi il ritmo. Stava riprendendo un po' della sua audacia nel fare l'amore, Liam che non si vergognava di pretendere di più, ma arrossiva parlandone. Dopo qualche minuto mi leccai l'indice e il medio della mano destra, andando a inumidire la parte di lui che volevo pronta per me. Urlò non appena affondai in lui, mentre con le labbra andavo a torturare la pelle dello scroto, inglobandolo, succhiandolo e scuotendolo, giocando appena con i suoi peli pubici. Quando affondai la lingua nel suo buco più intimo, avanti e indietro, in movimenti volti solo a dargli piacere, mi inebriai del suo odore mascolino, del suo sapore dolce, della carne che calda stava alimentando tutte le mie fantasie, eccitandomi al solo suono di ogni suo sospiro, di ogni suo gemito forte.  
-Zayn, ti prego.-  
Un'altra delle sue suppliche che avrei accontentato. Risalii baciandolo forte, condividendo il suo stesso sapore, tra salive e corpi che non avevano dimenticato come ritrovarsi, come combinarsi in quella formula chimica esatta. Le sue gambe si alzarono in aria avvolgendomi sopra i fianchi e preparandomi la strada. Vederlo aperto e pronto per me era un invito così allettante che non potevo rifiutare e nemmeno fare troppo piano come mi aveva chiesto.  
Penetrai in lui dopo essermi massaggiato per qualche secondo facendo indurire tutta la lunghezza. Guardai soddisfatto il ghigno nel suo viso e la smorfia di dolore unita a quella di piacere. Era come aver ritrovato il mio posto al mondo, come se stare lì fosse l'unica cosa a contare. Piantò le sue unghie nelle mie scapole e ad ogni spinta si sorresse, graffiandomi e mordendosi le labbra. Era così bello da far paura ed era mio. Mi baciò con passione mentre gli gemevo il mio piacere in bocca e lui di rimando, tremando e pompando sempre di più. La sua mano a stringersi il membro, fu sostituita dalla mia in un crescendo di sensazioni già vissute, ma con una nuova accezione, una nuova connotazione.  
Sentii il suo orgasmo crescere fino a quando non iniziò ad eiaculare, quindi uscii da lui rapidamente per succhiarlo ancora, per spremere il suo piacere e rendere anch'esso mio, per assaggiare il frutto caldo e proibito del nostro incontro, del suo corpo, del nostro amore. Ancora scosso dagli spasmi, ricercai il mio di piacere, inclinando il suo corpo di lato e alzandogli una gamba, deciso ad entrare in quella posizione. Pompai furioso tappandogli la bocca con una mano mentre urlava dopo che ancora una volta ero arrivato a toccare quell'organo interno a lui e a stimolarlo internamente. Quando gli venni dentro, tra le pieghe bollenti del suo corpo, bagnandoci e sporcandoci come era giusto che fosse, mi accasciai sul suo petto, stanco e sfinito. La sua mano destra a sfiorarmi i capelli fino alla base del collo, la sua voce a destabilizzarmi come se non potesse smettere di farlo mai. E no, non avrebbe smesso, le sue insicurezze che ero pronto a spazzare via con una folata di vento.  
-Dimmi che mi ami.-  
Mi chiese con un filo di voce, quasi imperativamente.  
-Ti amerò per sempre.-  
Un respiro ed una carezza che divenne una stretta. Non più nodi da sciogliere, mai più.  
Ed ancora.  
-Dimmi che sono tuo.-  
Mi sollevai facendo perno sui gomiti, alla sua altezza e pronto a perdermi nei suoi occhi. Un piccolo bacio sul mento tondo ed appena un po' ispido.  
-Sei mio, solo mio.-  
Un sorriso su quel viso che aveva visto troppa sofferenza e che l'aveva vissuta sulla sua pelle. Mi schiarii nuovamente la voce, perché era rimasto solo un dubbio ad assillarmi, a poter mandare tutto in rovina.  
-E tu Liam, mi vuoi anche se c'è David?-  
Attesi la risposta che più contava, quella grazie alla quale tutto sarebbe potuto cambiare in più modi.  
-Tuo figlio è parte di te e tu sei parte di me, non cambia niente.-  
Era tutto ciò che avevo bisogno di sentire, tutto ciò che avevo bisogno per essere felice.  
La vita è fatta di ricordi.  
La prima volta che lo vidi, che ci baciammo con prepotenza.  
La prima volta che facemmo l'amore tra lenzuola pulite appena cambiate.  
Quando ci picchiammo marchiandoci la pelle per poi volerci più di prima.  
Le liti furiose, il dolore lancinante e la lontananza forzata.  
Il senso di colpa.  
Il sollievo nel saperlo vivo, nello stringerlo tra le braccia di nuovo, con il suo odore nel mio.  
Un bambino e il suo cordone ombelicale.  
Il primo respiro, il primo sorriso, la prima volta che mi chiamò papà.  
Il solletico di Liam sulla sua pancia e la consapevolezza che eravamo una cosa sola, un'anima unica, che saremmo diventati una famiglia.

La vita è fatta di scelte.  
Ben e la mia ricerca di qualcuno che si prendesse cura di me.  
La scelta di usare il mio corpo per non sentire la solitudine, le urla mostruose della mia coscienza sgualcita vestita di luci soffuse e blu.  
Aiutare Harry e sentirmi meglio, la scelta di farlo nonostante non potessi averlo.  
La scelta di staccarmi da lui e ricominciare a vivere grazie ad occhi nuovi, color del miele scuro.  
Di non dirgli la verità e di perderlo, per poi perdermi anch'io.  
L'ostinazione nel volerlo aspettare, perché senza Liam io ero niente.  
Tenere il bambino e diventare padre.

La vita è fatta di momenti.  
Il momento nel quale decisi che non avrei amato nessun altro dopo aver amato lui.  
L'attimo esatto nel quale capii che ci serviva una casa nuova in cui vivere, più grande, ma con lo stesso divano.  
Quando decisi di smettere con le abitudini errate ed eccessive di una vecchia vita d'accantonare in un cassetto e non aprire più.  
Il momento in cui realizzai di essere guarito, di essere completo.  
Di essere felice.

 

Ci furono litigi, periodi brutti, urla e lacrime, ci furono carezze e certezze sussurrate a fior di labbra, la sua laurea e il suo lavoro, vederlo finalmente con il sorriso. Liam non fu più lo stesso di prima della guerra, perché dalla guerra si tornava sempre cambiati e il suo disturbo non lo abbandonò mai, ma imparò a conviverci. Divenne uomo però, divenne un uomo capace di prendersi cura della sua famiglia e noi, io e David, lo eravamo.  
E capii di essere realmente felice quando mi resi conto che quel poco che avevamo a me bastava e che, anche se era dura, la sera addormentarmi insieme a lui mi ripagava di tutti gli sforzi, mi impediva di avere paura per un futuro che non sapevo cosa ci avrebbe riservato.  
Una cosa l'avevo imparata dagli anni passati e mi era chiara come non mai.

“Le carte mescolate in tavola troveranno sempre un modo per avere senso,  
le tessere del puzzle a ricomporsi.  
Il dolore arriverà sotto nuove spoglie, la gioia anche.  
Perché se deve succedere, succederà, bisogna solo attendere...”

 

E noi avevamo saputo attendere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il “Don't ask don't tell” ovvero “non chiedere, non dire” era il nome di una legge/politica statunitense che vietava ai membri dell'esercito di proclamare la propria omosessualità o bisessualità e ai superiori di parlarne. Nel 2011, il presidente Obama ha lottato apertamente per la sua abrogazione, riuscendoci.
> 
> ii Per le informazioni relative al David di Michelangelo, vi rimando a wikipedia → http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_(Michelangelo)
> 
> iii Il “Disturbo Post Traumatico da Stress” o in sigla PTSD è una patologia che nasce spesso in persone che hanno vissuto o assistito ad un evento che implichi morte o gravi lesioni o minaccia all'integrità fisica propria o altrui. Lo ritroviamo molto spesso in soldati, ma anche ad esempio in donne che hanno vissuto violenza o vittime di disastri naturali o particolari catastrofi.
> 
> iv“Il senso di colpa del sopravvissuto” è un sintomo del PTSD che fa chiede alla persona rimasta in vita, per quale
> 
> motivo non sia morta con gli altri. Lo ritroviamo anche nei libri sull'olocausto ad esempio, Primo Levi ne parla dei suoi
> 
> “Sommersi e salvati” e cenni anche in “Se questo è un uomo”.


End file.
